La Fenix y El Dragón, una historia y una aventura juntos
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: (Fic PoxOc, basado en Kung fu elemental 2) Po recuerda como era su vida con Hinata, descubre que Tigresa le es infiel y el decide irse pero durante el camino a su destino recuerda su relación con Hinata, mientras en el mundo han pasado cosas extrañas, con esto inicia una nueva misión para los Guardianes
1. Chapter 1

**Infidelidad, un viaje y recuerdos**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Po había derrotado a Shen, Tigresa y el ahora eran novios pero desde hace un mes Tigresa había estado algo distante, Po por su parte sentía que su relación ya estaba un poco estancada, casi sin pasión, por alguna razón Tigresa salía durante las tardes cada tres o cuatro días, por su parte Po le preguntaba a donde iba para estar seguro pero Tigresa solo lo ignoraba para no decir nada, Po esa tarde estaba en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial estaba meditando cuando sintió algo en su interior, sintió una energía cálida, roja como si lo envolviera en un abrazo, sonrío sintiendo paz en su interior, la energía en su mente tomo forma de un ave y recordó un par de ojos verdes y una sonrisa que siempre lo volvían loco, recordó a Hinata.

Je como siempre estés o no estés tu siempre estas a mi lado de cierta forma Hinata -Po sonrío viendo su gema la cual brillaba y palpitaba- aun recuerdo como nos conocimos

 **Recuerdo Po pov -** Fue hace mas o menos 10 años, yo tenía catorce y apenas estaba empezando mi entrenamiento con Happosai, el me había hecho correr por varios días y surcamos el mar de China a Japón en un bote que yo tuve que remar solo mientras el se fumaba su pipa como siempre, ese día apenas habíamos llegado a Japón y estábamos atravesando el bosque, tenía poca condición y ya estaba cansado de cargar una gran mochila en mi espalda.

Oiga maestro Happosai el maestro Oogway dijo que me ayudaría a entrenar pero por que me trajo a un un bosque sin razón -dije cansado y arto-

Hay chamaco aguanta debes ser resistente para poder ser fuerte -dijo Happosai con su tono de viejo y sonriendo- además estamos cerca de una aldea que es de un viejo alumno mío creo que te gustara -sonrío pero de alguna manera sentía que me estaba engañando y que haría algo malo- bueno Po escucha -de su manga saco un mapa y me lo mostró- ten este mapa y síguelo debes encontrar el lugar en 1 mas o menos

Que piensa dejarme solo?! -le grita sorprendido y el medio un golpe en la cabeza con su pipa dejándome un leve chichón para ser pequeño tiene mucha fuerza- aaa y eso por que?! -me talle la cabeza-

Primero escúchame -dijo tranquilo deberás aveces me hubiera gustado tomarlo del cuello y vengarme- escucha goma el mapa -tome el mapa con calmado- si no apareces al segundo día yo vendré por ti

Como lo hará? -dije confundido-

Tengo mis métodos -dijo sonriendo si viejo mañoso- nos vemos -desapreció de mi mi vista-

Maestro! -grite con fuerza y me quede asustado en medio del bosque- bien Po tu eres un maestro de Kung fu no te asustes -no se como pero sentí que hice un puchero y me llene de valor yo solo, por un rato seguí buscando el camino correcto, seguí caminando por una hora hasta que llegue a un campo cuidado y con un río en medio, tenía árboles rodeando el campo, era espacioso pero lo que no sabia era que ese campo era un campo de entrenamiento, escuche un ruido detrás de mi y me fije el árbol que estaba detrás de mi, busque con la mirada y me puse en guardia- que dijo Oogway? -lo pensé- si es verdad guardia y mantén los sentidos alertas -me puse en guardia y espere algún ruido pero escuche un leve gruñido, salte a un lado y disparo una esfera de energía hacia un arbusto y pude ver como una figura delgada y algo alta salto, la seguí disparando energía, hasta que la figura me disparo una esfera de fuego, yo solo salte a un lado y disparé la esfera de energía, pero del humo salió una tigresa de pelaje blanco, usaba un traje de entrenamiento azul con bordes negros y unos pantalones negros, a ella siempre le gusto el color azul y mucho, pero siempre le gusto mas el color de mis ojos, salto y giro de forma horizontal, quedo a cuatro patas frente a mi, movió sus cola pasándola detrás de mi pierna derecha y me hizo caer de espaldas, puso su pie en mi pecho y me apunto con una katana japonesa en frente de mis ojos, cuando la vi me quede ido, a mis ojos era hermosa, tenía el mismo color de ojos que los míos pero los suyos eran mas claros como si pudiera verla directo al alma, tenía el pecho algo suelto y pude ver su pecho C moviéndose de arriba a abajo-

 _Tu ¿quién eres? Que haces aquí?_ -me dijo algo molesta pero me hablo en japonés y yo no sabia hablarlo en ese tiempo- _anda contesta -_ recordé que tenía un libro de traducción japonés Chino, lo abrí y comencé a hablar-

 _Tu tranquila, yo vine a picarte la cola_ -dije nervioso y ella gruño alzando la espada- _tranquila no perdón me equivoque, yo vengo en son de paz, no hablo bien japonés -_ espera que la traducción fuera correcta y que ella no me matara-

Chino? -dijo confundida y yo asentí nervioso- perdón que haces aquí?

Yo venia con mi maestro que es un hurón pero el viejo me dejo aquí solo me dijo que tenía encontrar el camino a la aldea Shiba -dije tranquilo y ella guardo la espada solo para extenderme la mano tranquila, yo lo acepte sus manos eran fuertes pero mas que nada tenían un pelaje suave y también detecte un dulce aroma, me levante sin soltar su mano- yo me llamo Po

Un gusto Po me llamo Hinata y supongo que te escoltaré a la aldea -dijo sonriendo me encantaba esa sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta pero tenía sujetada su mano mucho tiempo- me puedes devolver la mano panda?

Si perdón -dije sonriendo nervioso- bueno oye Hinata me puedes guiar a la aldea?

Si claro esta por aquí ese hurón apareció tratando de robarme la ropa interior -dijo Hinata sonriendo ese video nunca cambio- y dime que eres de el? su alumno verdad?

Si pero apenas estoy comenzando -dije sonriendo pero Hinata se dio la vuelta y puso la hoja de su espada en mi cuello y me puse tenso, pero me asuste al ver que ella estaba sonriendo-

Nada mas te digo trata de robarme la ropa interior y te cortare la hombría Capische? -dijo Hinata apretando los dientes y se me acerco a la cara y yo asentí nervioso y rápido- bueno ya que quedamos claros vámonos -sonrío y guardo su espada, era linda pero era si sabia defenderse, la seguí por un rato mientras inició la conversación conmigo- bueno dime Po que te trae a Japón?

Bueno Happosai me dijo que traía a estas tierras para tener el entrenamiento jamás visto por los ojos de un maestro de Kung Fu -dije sonriendo-

Vaya ya entiendo el maestro te va entrenar pero ten cuidado sus entrenamientos rompen huesos y cartílagos -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero la verdad me asuste- y dime que edad tienes?

Tengo 14 años estoy a un mes de cumplir los 15 -dije sonriendo-

Vaya coincidencia yo también estoy por cumplir los 15 años -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos fuimos avanzando dentro del bosque y estuvimos hablando por un rato hasta que llegamos a una gran muralla con una gran puerta roja con un símbolo japonés que significaba guardián- bienvenido ven conmigo y mantente cerca si no quieres que te rompan toda la entrepierna

Espera Que?! No me van a atacar o si?! -estaba muy nervioso y asustado, abrieron la puerta y me quede cerca de ella para que protegiera de lo que fuera a pasar, cuando di un paso me atacaron por la espalda, caí al suelo y una espada estaba cerca de mi cara- oigan vine en son de paz

 _Hinata quien es el? Por que esta en la aldea?_ -dijo un joven lobo de ropa negra, ese era Izanamy de joven mientras Hinata estaba suspirando y puso sus manos en las caderas-

 _El al parecer es el alumno de Happosai y es chino_ -dijo Hinata algo cansada la verdad nunca entendía bien sus gestos pero eso significaba que estaba algo molesta- _vamos Izanamy suéltalo recuerda que te han dicho sobre Happosai_

 _Si lo olvide, el maestro nos lo dijo y el hurón esta en el castillo llévalo con el_ -dijo Izanamy y me soltó, solo guardo la espada en su funda y me levante-

Oye amigo si que eres fuerte pensé que me romperías el brazo o la espalda -dije algo nervioso-

Aaa ya veo chino, bien supongo que tu debes ser Po el alumno del hurón bien Hinata te llevara al castillo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo cuando apareció Bruce de joven en ese tiempo apenas le creía la melena y la tenía en forma de un mechón negro y puntiagudo en su frente- Bruce?

 _Izanamy hay una misión en estas coordenadas_ -Bruce le dio una hoja e Izanamy suspiraba pero Bruce no dejaba de verme y yo salude nervioso- _quien es el panda?_

 _Amigo de Hinata descuida ella se hará cargo de el_ -escuche a Izanamy algo serio- _vámonos!_

 _Suerte en su cita_ -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

 _No salgo con el!_ -dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras yo solo movía la cabeza sin entender que pasaba en frente de mis ojos- que?

Que paso? No entendí nada de lo que decía aparte tu amigo es muy intenso -dije sonriendo-

El es como mi jefe o mi superior pero atraviesa por una etapa difícil ven sígueme -Hinata comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí viendo la aldea, era amplia y con muchos animales y especies, era realmente bonita la aldea, pensar que toda esa aldea era de una familia ni yo entendía como funcionaba la aldea pero se mantenía siempre a una alta economía- te gusta la aldea?

Si es muy bonita esta aldea -dije sonriendo, las leopardos que vivían ahí me vieron y sonrieron saludando, yo les regrese el saludo, seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a un castillo rojizo, los pisos eran de madera y había un gran árbol saliendo del centro- por que el árbol?

Ese árbol es sagrado para nosotros es el primer árbol que se planto y de ese árbol nacieron los frutos que le dieron comida a nuestra gente cuando no tenían nada -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo el árbol, yo solo veía el gran árbol y sonreía- este árbol fue plantado por la pareja fundadora, y le da comida a la aldea también todavía, tomamos los frutos y se los damos a los habitantes

Vaya que bonito lugar -dije sonriendo- bueno vamos quiero ver al hurón

Si sígueme -dijo Hinata y los dos entramos a un cuarto donde estaba Happosai fumando y junto a él estaba un tigre de color blanco anciano estaba tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados, había una escenario de tres bases, en la más alta estaba el tigre y Happosai estaba a la altura del suelo- maestro Cirenio encontré al joven Po en el campo de entrenamiento y lo traje conmigo -Hinata se inclinó ante el-

Ya veo -dijo el maestro Cirenio serio y abrió los ojos- dime joven Po el maestro Happosai me pregunto si podías quedarte en esta casa para entrenar como es debido dime estas de acuerdo con eso?

Si señor pero pensé que el maestro Happosai me entrenaría -dije tranquilo viendo al tigre-

Si aveces el es algo inmaduro con eso -dijo el maestro sonriendo tranquilo-

Bueno ya ya mira Po te dejare aquí por que quiero ir a ver a unas chicas muy guapas que andan en otras aldeas -dijo Happosai sonriendo la verdad eso no sonaba tan mal-

Señor mire no se hablar japonés no habrá alguna forma de estudiar por mi cuenta? -le dije algo cansado no sabia el idioma y seria muy difícil para mi-

Entiendo Hinata tu te harás cargo de enseñarle a estudiar -dijo el tigre sonriendo pero Hinata estaba sorprendida- escucha ya te encariñaste con el le enseñaras el idioma y yo lo entrenare con mi niego y los demás entendido?

Si maestro -dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza-

Bien dale una habitación que descanse por hoy y mañana lo acompañas y le enseñas el idioma -dijo el tigre sonriendo y Hinata asintió conmigo, después de un rato me mostró una habitación en el castillo con una cama algo grande como para tres animales, me mostró el cuarto y el baño era un gran cuarto y muy bueno, pase la noche pero no pude dormir, me salí del cuarto solo para recorrer un poco los pasillos, seguí mi camino hasta toparme con Hinata que estaba usando una bata blanca-

Hola Hinata que haces? -dije sonriendo-

Hola Po -Hinata sonrío y me vio- que haces levantado tan tarde?

No podía dormir ¿tampoco puedes dormir? -dije calmado y Hinata suspiro-

Solo ha sido un día largo -dijo Hinata pero note que ella veía más la aldea y el cielo-

Parece que te gusta mucho esta aldea -dije sonriendo y Hinata asintió-

Si sabes este es mi hogar pero aveces quisiera un cambio en mi vida -Hinata sonrío y yo me acerque un momento a ella- sabes cuando veo el cielo y veo las estrellas, pienso que clase de destino me depara dentro o fuera de la aldea, pero todavía no es mi momento de irme quiero conocer que hay mas halla de este lugar

Eso es muy profundo -dije calmado y a tigresa sonrío-

Y que hay de ti Po? Tienes algo en mente un hogar? -dijo Hinata calmada y yo suspire-

Bueno tengo a mi padrastro, mejor dicho mi papa en China, es un ganso que cocina fideos me enseño un poco, tenía a alguien especial como una hermana pero cuando me adoptaron no lo tomo bien y me dejo este mal recuerdo -dije algo intranquilo y le mostré mi cicatriz-

Que paso? -Hinata mostró interés en mi- dime confía en mi pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos

Bueno pasamos cinco años juntos en un orfanato, nos criamos juntos como soy un panda como mucho y nadie me adoptaba por eso, mi amiga era una tigresa de bengala color naranja, a ella le fue peor que a mi, le decían monstruo, la insultaban y una ves le arrojaron una piedra en la cabeza fue la experiencia mas horrible -baje la cabeza decaído-

Si muchos entendemos eso aquí -dijo Hinata decaída-

Bueno cuando me adoptaron ella se enojo mucho por que yo era el único amigo que estaba con ella, cuando llego el día se enojo y me dio el corte sin dejar que me explicara, pero eso ya no importa ya no la he visto por casi diez años -alzo la cabeza viendo el cielo, Hinata no decía nada solo paso su brazo por mi espalda- que pasa?

Nada sabes tu historia se parece bastante a la mía -dijo Hinata sonriendo, yo quise saber como era su historia pero ella me dijo- mi historia tendrás que saberlo en otro tiempo por que ahora hay que dormir

Si entiendo es privado y apenas nos conocemos -dije sonriendo- buenas noches -dijimos los dos y nos despedimos, esa noche pude dormir tranquilamente, pero a la mañana siguiente Hinata me levanto lanzándome un balde de agua fría, grite con fuerza y me levante de mi cama para ver a Hinata la cual se estaba riendo un poco- oye por que me mojaste?!

Para que te despertarás el maestro quiere verte en el campo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, por su cara y expresión note que disfruto asustarme a tempranas horas, después de un rato llegue al campo donde encontré a Hinata, ahora estaban Izanamy, Hinata, Bruce, Luceli, Saru, Clent y yo, todos estábamos viendo al gran maestro-

Bueno alumnos escuchen como saben Po nuestro amigo panda viene de China así que todos hablaran de chino en lo que Hinata este enseñándole el idioma entendido? -dijo el maestro Cirenio sonriendo el siempre era muy amable y todos asintieron- bueno vamos a correr con diez vueltas al campo para calentar

Todos asentimos y corrimos por un rato, el aire y el ambiente era cálido perfecto para un buen entrenamiento, después de un rato el maestro nos puso unas pesas en las manos y tobillos para ir a correr por un rato mas, las pesas eran de un peso algo grande, corrí lo mejor que pude, las piernas me pesaban bastante pero hacia lo que podía, yo no pude aguantar y caí arrodillado en suelo, solo aguante cinco vueltas y los demás aguantaron diez ellos ya tenían experiencia pero yo no, después de descansar ellos entrenaron sus armas, Izanamy entrenaba con Bruce, Izanamy usaba una espada y Bruce usaba unos Sais eran increíbles, Izanamy lanzó un corte horizontal y Bruce lo bloqueo cruzando sus Sais, lanzó una patada e Izanamy salto para esquivarla, Bruce se dio una una vuelta y lanzó una patada contra su pecho, Izanamy sólo recibió el golpe en el estomago y retrocedió un poco, concentro energía en su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando energía, Bruce cruzo los Sais frente a el y detuvo el golpe con su propia energía, Bruce fue empujado e Izanamy avanzo dandole un golpe en la cara giro y le dio una patada en las costillas, Bruce cayo al suelo y puso su mano derecha para apoyarse y salto para darse una vuelta, era una buena batalla, Hinata me llamo y yo me levante.

Que pasa Hinata? -dije confundido y ella me lanzó una espada de madera, yo la sujete y luego vía a Hinata- por que me das esto?

Vamos a entrenar un poco debes saber usar armas -dijo Hinata sonriendo yo solo me negué pensaba que las armas jamás las usaría pero me equivoque- vamos que tal si estas en un campo rodeado de varios tipos malos? Tu única arma a la mano es una espada o una vara? Debes saber usar un arma para tener ventaja -sonreí era verdad si la necesite una vez-

Esta bien bueno entrename -dije sonriendo, imite la posición de tener la espada frente a mi de forma vertical y la tome con las dos manos- como lo hago?

Bien eres bueno imitando como un mono -dijo Hinata sonriendo, saco su espada de madera de una funda de tela, avanzo y lanzó un corte vertical, yo me asuste y lance un golpe horizontal al nivel de mi frente para detener el golpe- bien hecho! -sonreímos pero Hinata giro dándome un golpe en la frente de forma horizontal, yo volví a lanzar un golpe horizontal, pero Hinata se agacho y me lanzó una patada en las piernas haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, cuando vi ella me tenía apuntando con la espada de madera- pero te falta mucho

Lo estas disfrutando verdad? -dije sonriendo y Hinata se rió un poco-

Si un poco -Hinata me extendió la mano y sonreímos - **fin del recuerdo y Po Pov-**

Po abrió los ojos sonriendo, vio que ya era el atardecer, Po sus piro y fue ala cocina por una tasa de Te, camino por un rato y se topó con Mantis- hola Mantis dime has visto a Tigresa?

Si creo que la vi hiendo hacia la laguna donde te gusta estar cuando quieres estar solo -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Po recordó esa laguna-

Si ya se donde gracias Mantis -dijo Po sonriendo y se fue rumbo a la laguna que usaba para darse un baño y calmarse cuando era necesario, cuando llego encontró una toalla blanca con un bordado negro que decía MT- esta es la toalla de Tigresa pero donde esta? -busco con la mirada hasta que vio el pasto mojado por unas pisadas, las siguió viendo que seguían hasta una cueva algo pequeña, escucho unos gemidos del interior, Po se acercó para ver y se topó con una escena que no esperaba ver, Tigresa estaba en plena relación íntima con un leopardo joven que parecía tener un cuerpo marcado, Tigresa estaba sobre el y saltaba soltando un gemido fuerte con cada salto-

Te amo te amo! -Tigresa y el leopardo hablaban mientras lo hacían y Po se tapo la boca y se apoyó en el muro cerca de la entrada-

Por eso no me decía nada ni me hablaba -Po susurro y decidió irse rumbo al palacio, estaba herido y traicionado, Po solo llego al palacio y fue directo al durazno de nuevo, respiro hondo y decidió usar la paz interior para calmarse, cuando la paz lo invadió por alguna razón no le dolía tanto el engaño de Tigresa, una imagen de Hinata le paso por la mente, su sonrisa, su aroma, sus ojos y esa actitud que siempre presentaba, ya no pensaba en Tigresa si no en Hinata, abrió los ojos y suspiro- bien creo que ya se que debo hacer -Po se levanto y fue a su cuarto para hacer una maleta corta, escribió una carta y la dejo en su cama, estaba por retirarse sin despedirse, bajo al valle, paso por el restaurante de su padre y le dejo una carta en el mostrador, se fue de nuevo y llego a la entrada del valle cuando se topó con Tigresa la cual parecía que estaba mojada de su cuerpo- Tigresa

Hola Po que haces aquí? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Me voy a una misión -dijo Po serio viendo a Tigresa a los ojos y recordó las imágenes de hace rato- oye quiero hablar contigo de algo importante

Yo también quiero decirte algo importante -dijo Tigresa sonando algo nerviosa-

Quiero terminar -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa se quedo sorprendida- lo siento Tigresa pero yo te vi en la cueva con el leopardo -Tigresa se quedo de piedra- te escuche gritarle que lo amabas, perdón Tigresa pero yo no puedo verte mas, no te odio pero tampoco te amo, adiós Tigresa -Po avanzo sin dejar que se explicara, Tigresa se dio la vuelta-

Po espera! Quédate por favor quiero hablar contigo es importante! -Po volteo a verla estaba muy alterada y respiraba agitada- escucha se que lo que hice estuvo muy mal lo reconozco perdoname vuelve y hablemos por favor -Tigresa parecía que estaba llorando pero Po no le tomo importancia-

Lo siento Tigresa pero me tengo que ir y es muy importante, además si no estoy yo puedes estar con el leopardo después de todo lo amas -Po le dio la espalda y comenzó a su camino Tigresa estaba a punto de ir por el pero Po expulso un aura de rayos de su cuerpo- no intentes seguirme o te dejare inconsciente -Po le dio una mirada seria-

Po por favor quédate déjame que te explique, solo solo fue una aventura sin ningún valor, por favor Po yo te amo -Po solo negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino- estoy embarazada! -Po se detuvo y suspiro- por favor quédate conmigo quédate por nuestro hijo

Sabes ahora me das pena -Po la volteo a verla molesto- primero me llevas ignorando por casi dos meses, no te me acercas ni me dices nada como solías hacerlo, después me engañas y lo niegas, y ahora esto -Po bajo la mirada- no me dejaras ir tan fácil verdad? -Tigresa se quedo callada- se que ese niño no es mi hijo es de ese leopardo, no me veras la cara de tonto -Tigresa se puso en fu guardia pero Po avanzo hasta que frente a ella, uso el aleteo borra memorias a una alta velocidad pero un poco mas de fuerza, Tigresa se quedó inmóvil ahí parada, Po solo avanzo y quedó detrás de ella, Tigresa despertó solo para sentir que quedaba inmovilizada y luego perdió el conocimiento, Po saco un pedazo de papel y escribió algo, lo doblo y lo pudo dentro de la ropa de Tigresa- adiós Tigresa espero que encuentres tu paz

Po solo la dejo ahí dormida en la entrada al valle, Po siguió su camino con su mochila en la espalda, llego a una bahía con varios barcos y capitanes pidió un barco rumbo a la ciudad imperial, solo se acostó en la base del mástil y vio las estrellas.

Bien chicos los cinco estaremos juntos de nuevo -dijo Po sonriendo- también quiero saber que significa lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo ahora -en el oriente se estaba oscureciendo pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a Po fue una nube de humo y rayos que se acercaba- una nueva amenaza esta por llegar lo presiento


	2. Chapter 2

**Un viaje corto los recuerdos siguen**

A la mañana siguiente Po seguía en su viaje en busca de Hinata y los demás guardianes, seguía dormido en la base del mástil el solo, toda la noche se la paso en vela pensando en que diría o como explicaría que estaba ahí solo para verlos unos momentos, mientras en lacio de Jade los maestros fueron despertando después de que el gong sonara, cuando el gong son todos salieron de sus cuartos para saludar a su maestro.

Buenos días maestro -dijeron solo cuatro de los cinco-

Buenos días alumnos -Shifu noto que ni Tigresa ni Po estaban, se acercó al cuarto de cada uno y la abrió, primero fue al cuarto de Tigresa no estaba lo cual le fue extraño un momento pero recordó que Tigresa siempre salía a entrenar temprano cuando se le daba la gana o no podía dormir, lo dejo de lado y se acercó al cuarto de Po, estaba vacío también pensó que había salido en un entrenamiento pero vio una nota en el mueble alado de su cama y la tomo pero antes de abrirla vio a sus alumnos- alguno sabe donde están Tigresa y Po?v- dijo confundido viendo a los demás-

Yo vía Tigresa ayer por la tarde, salió poco después del entrenamiento de las seis y no volvió -dijo Mantis intranquilo-

Y alguien ha visto a Po? -Shifu los vio y ellos negaron con la cabeza-

Solo se que estaba aquí un poco antes de dormir pero reo que salió unos momentos, pero si volvió -dijo Víbora preocupada, se escucharon unos pasos y todos vieron como Tigresa entro por la puerta de enfrente algo mareada, estaba un poco pálida y se veía encorvada- Tigresa en donde estabas?

No lo sé recuerdo que salí ayer en la tarde a hacer un ejercicio en el exterior y luego cuando desperté estaba tirada en la entrada del palacio -dijo Tigresa algo molesta y mareada-

Estas bien? -dijo Víbora preocupada un poco-

Si solo que vomite antes de venir aquí no se que me paso -dijo Tigresa seria y todos se quedaron confundidos- debe ser algo que comí nada mas

De casualidad no estabas con Po? O no lo has visto? -dijo Mono con una leve sonrisa-

No lo he visto desperté sola y Mono si estas es una de tus bromas de doble sentido sobre relaciones te juro que te tirare los dientes -dijo Tigresa molesta y Mono se tapo la boca negando con la cabeza, algunos rieron un poco pero Shifu tuvo un mal presentimiento, tomo la nota que tenía en las manos y la leyó en su mente, puso una cara de sorpresa un momento y luego vio a Tigresa- maestro que pasa y Po?

Se fue -Shifu susurro sin dejar de lado su sorpresa, todos se alteraron y lo vieron haciendo preguntas pero mas que nada que leyera la nota- basta! Escuchen el dejo una nota así que las leeré para ustedes -se puso serio y todos quedaron callados- escuchen

 **Nota de Po-** _Maestro y amigos eh tenido un importante mensaje de unos compañeros fuera del valle me debo ir por un tiempo, no se preocupen por mi, no me busquen volveré cuando sea el momento, me hubiera gustado despedirme de todos ustedes pero se que no me dejarían irme por eso me fui sin decir nada, si se preguntan sobre mi relación con Tigresa les diré que nuestra relación está terminada oficialmente si se preguntan por qué, es porque descubrí algo sobre ella que no puedo mencionar en esta carta, se despide Po -_

Shifu dejo de leer la carta y las reacciones empezaron, pero mas que nada todos veían a Tigresa de forma seria sobre todo Víbora, mientras Tigresa sentía que debía recordar algo importante pero le dolía la cabeza y sentía que no podía hacerlo.

Y bien Tigresa que le hiciste a Po? -dijo Víbora seria dejando a Tigresa confundida-

Espera Víbora yo no recuerdo nada sobre hacerle algo -Tigresa mintió recordó que había estado con un leopardo el día exterior y varios días anteriores- miren lo mejor es ir a buscarlo ya debe estar en problemas

Tigresa no es momento de mentiras quiero que nos digas la verdad que paso entre ustedes dos? -dijo Shifu serio casi molesto-

Bueno yo...yo..-Tigresa sentía vergüenza y asco de ella misma pero las miradas de los demás la hacía pensar que era más fácil mentirles pero con su embarazo y cuando el bebe naciera sabrían algunas verdades posiblemente así que decidió decir la verdad- le fui infiel a Po -todos se quedaron sorprendidos, nadie supo que decir era como si no pudieran pensar con claridad, Víbora lo proceso y se enojo bastante tanto que quería matarla- y estoy embarazada -esos hizo que el enojo de Víbora aumentará pero se contuvo de golpearla o de hacerle algo malo por la cría en su vientre, los demás ahora si estaban mas que molestos sobre todo Shifu-

Como pudiste hacerle eso a Po?! -Víbora le grito y los demás asintieron, quería golpearla pero no podía ponerle un dedo encima- créeme que si no estuvieras esperando un bebé te golpearía hasta quedarme satisfecha! -Tigresa se sorprendió bastante al escuchar eso de Víbora- eres una zorra vendida y..-Shifu le puso la mano enfrente y Víbora se quedo callada

Tigresa con lo que escuchamos de la carta puedo estar seguro de que Po descubrió tu infidelidad hasta hace poco, con sinceridad jamás me había sentido tan defraudado, decepcionado y avergonzado por tu conducta -dijo Shifu molesto y Tigresa solo se limitó a asentir- primero cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo y cuanto tiempo tienes engañando a Po?

De mi embarazo me entere hasta hace una semana y le soy infiel a Po desde hace dos semanas -Tigresa bajo la cabeza avergonzada, nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron serios, Mono y los demás empezaron a salir pero Shifu se quedo ahí con ella- maestro yo..-Shifu leve ato la mano derecha y Tigresa se quedo callada-

Escúchame bien Tigresa primero dejaras de entrenar para que el cachorro nazca bien formado, segundo buscaras a ese leopardo y le darás la noticia, cuando nazca el bebe tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de el o ella y durante tu embarazo no creo que cuentes con el apoyo de tus compañeros pero te daré el mío si lo necesitas entendiste? -Shifu vio serio a Tigresa la cual asintió deprimida- bien me retiro puedes hacer lo que quieras durante el día -Tigresa solo se metió a su cuarto y se puso a llorar case rada en la cama, se quito la ropa pudo sentir que olía un poco a sudor y de su blusa roja cayo una nota-

Ahora que? -dijo Tigresa irritada, tomo la nota y la abrió era de Po- Tigresa si estas leyendo esto es por que ya me he ido te dejo esta nota para desearte suerte en tu vida, lamento no haber terminado contigo de frente pero solo quería irme después de verte con ese leopardo, espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando se despide Po -solo suspiro, guardo la nota dentro de un gabinete, ella solo se recostó en su cama, comenzó a llorar pensando como había caído por el efecto de su celo- soy una idiota ahora que voy a hacer? -Tigresa lloro en su cama- lo perdí todo fue mi culpa, lo perdí por mi propia estupidez -Tigresa se seguía lamentando en su cuarto mientras Po por su parte despertó todavía en el barco, como apenas se levantaba aun no tenía hambre, solo estiro su cuerpo sonriendo, tuvo un poco de dolor en la espalda por haber dormido sentado, se levanto y estiró su cuerpo, camino por la cubierta unos minutos y levo se colocó en la punta para ver el mar-

Vaya este viaje va a ser largo por la visto -dijo Po tranquilo viendo el mar- vaya esta vista me recuerda muchas cosas -sonrío un momento para después recordar a su padre y sus amigos- me pregunto si ellos se enojaran conmigo por que me fui? -susurro y luego suspiro un momento- pero mas importante será que Hinata me acepte de nuevo ha pasado más de un año desde que la vi, como me recibirá espero que este bien -Po suspiro y se sentó en el suelo- hay Hinata je todavía recuerdo como fue mi vida con ella y como fue que me enseño a hablar japonés y como entreno -ser río un poco y comenzó a recordar de nuevo-

 **Recuerdo de Po-** Po y Hinata estaban en campo de entrenamiento después de la sesión de ese día, ya era el atardecer y era el segundo día de entrenamiento de Po y su segundo día en Japón, Po cayó al suelo de espaldas algo cansado y sucio por las heridas, Hinata por su parte estaba cansada igual y estaba sujetando las espadas de madera-

Vaya para ser gordito tienes una buena resistencia -dijo Hinata sonriendo estaba casi igual que Po solo que un poco mas sudada- sabes podrías ser un muy buen guerrero en el futuro

Gracias pero ya no tengo fuerzas para pararme -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata se acercó y le extendió la mano derecha, Po la tomo con confianza y se levanto- gracias

De nada bueno vamos al castillo que tienes que estudiar por un rato para tu prueba de lengua dentro de dos días -Hinata sonrío y Po se dejó caer de hombros y soltó un grito de queja- nada de quejas debes aprender el idioma de Japón ¿que tal si lo necesitas en el futuro? -Po lo pensó un momento y asintió- bien vamos a casa quiero comer algo

Si yo también tengo hambre -Po la siguió y cuando llegaron los dos fueron a un cuarto donde no había muebles solo había unas pequeñas mesas con comida y bebidas en ellas, los demás alumnos estaban ahí hablando y riendo entre ellos- hola lamento la intromisión

No hay problema de todas maneras eres bienvenido aquí -dijo Saru de joven sonriendo-

Es verdad y dinos Po que genial es china? Que hay ahí? -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Bueno no hay mucho que decir sobre China -dijo Po sonriendo y se sentó frente a una mesa y se puso a comer tranquilo- Ahí no vivimos en aldeas familiares pero si tenemos valles y pueblos y hay un maestro de Ming fu que lo protege

Que es el kung fu? -dijo Bruce confundido-

El kung fu es un arte marcial que practican unos pocos, mi maestro que es una tortuga me enseño un poco pero no soy muy fanático -dijo Po tranquilo-

Y bien como te sientes en el castillo? Es decir estas cómodo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tranquilo-

Si se siente casi igual que china excepto que nosotros no tenemos el piso de pasto en las casas -dijo Po viendo el suelo que parecía tener una especie de cubierta y color que se parecía al pasto del exterior- es pasto de verdad?

Si se puede decir eso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- veraz Po este piso está cubierto con una capa de pasto corto, no crece y conserva su color, es como un pasto sintético

Ah ya veo entonces esto es pasto falso muy original además se siente rico en el cuerpo cansado -dijo Po sonriendo- chicos dice Hinata que debo aprender el idioma japonés díganle que no debo hacerlo -Po hizo pucheros y Hinata sonrío apretando los dientes algo molesta-

Bueno Po creo que si debes aprender bien dl idioma por que eso te puede servir en algún futuro -dijo Bruce pensando- míranos a nosotros hablamos Chino contigo por petición del maestro, ni siguieras podrías hablar con Hinata si no supiera hablar chino

Tienes razón ya debo estudiar un poco de japonés -dijo Po quejándose, después de la cena todos fueron a sus cuartos para su tiempo libre por su parte Po entro al cuarto de Hinata por su lección, le dijo que la esperara en su cuarto, había un escritorio y una cama con sabanas rojas, Po solo se quedo sentado en la cama esperando a Hinata cuando ella entro al cuarto- hola...eh? -Po se sorprendido de ver que Hinata solo estaba usando una bata de baño color blanca y una toalla en su cuello, la bata estaba algo mojada y se pegaba a ala buena figura de Hinata tenía pechos B un poco mas grandes y buenas caderas, Hinata suspiro soltando un leve grito de alivio-

Lamento la tardanza me debía dar un baño -dijo Hinata sonriendo, tomo la toalla y la colgó en un lado- bien sigamos con las lecciones -Hinata se dio la vuelta sonriendo y haciendo rebotar sus pechos, Po por su parte podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Hinata y sus pechos sueltos- eh Po estas bien? -Hinata le movió la mano en la cara para hacer que reaccionara-

Eh si estoy bien bien -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado y nervioso, Hinata alzo una ceja desconfiada pero no le importo- bien iniciemos la lección

De acuerdo -Hinata avanzó hacia el escritorio moviendo las caderas de forma femenina, Po por su parte no podía quitarle la vista de encima se la comía con la mirada- y ya deja de verme el trasero! -Hinata le dijo molesta y Po volvió a poner la vista en el suelo- ven aquí -Po fue al escritorio y Hinata le dejo una lista de palabras en chino y a su lado estaban otras palabras en japonés- es sencillo busca las palabras en chino y únelas con cu traducción en japonés es sencillo, después las memorizamos y hacemos oraciones sencillas, Hinata le dio una silla para que sentara y ella tomo otra para sentarse, durante dos horas los dos estuvieron estudiando juntos, después de ese tiempo Po comenzó a bostezar y se tallo los ojos- eres un flojo lo sabias?

Jejeje perdón solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estudiar -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos estaban por despedirte pero Hinata sintió que tropezó con algo y estaba por caer- Cuidado! -Po la atrapo en sus brazos, Hinata abrió los ojos y vio como Po la tenía abrazada, tenía el brazo izquierdo en sus caderas y su mano derecha por sus hombros, estaban con en un postura de escena romántica- estas bien?

Si -Hinata asintió sonrojada y Po tenso su agarre un momento para darse cuenta que esta sujetando unos bultos con sus manos, uno grande y otro no tanto, Hinata solto un leve gemido y se sonrojo aun mas, cuando los dos se dieron cuenta Po tenía sujetándole una nalga y un seno, Po se sonrojo y en eso la puerta se abrió rebelando a Luceli usando una bata azul-

Oye Hinata me puedes ayudar a peinar...Eh?! -Luceli se sorprendió de ver a Hinata y a Po en esa posición- la...la..lamento la intromisión! -Luceli salió rápido y cerró la puerta con prisa-

Oye espera No es lo que parece! -Hinata grito avergonzada y luego vio a Po molesta- cuanto tiempo planeas seguir tocándome?! -Hinata le grito con fuerza, se escucho un fuerte golpe que hizo temblar casi todo el palacio y seguido se escucho un grito de Po por el dolor, después de un rato Po regreso a su cuarto llorando por el dolor y con una marca roja en la mejilla izquierda por lo molesta que estaba Hinata-

Fue solo un accidente -dijo Po casi llorando, se acostó en su cama y se trató de dormir durante esa noche, a la mañana siguiente Hinata fue mas brusca con el durante el entrenamiento, lo golpeaba con la espada de madera por cada error que cometió, durante sus clases de noche ella se quedaba parada y lo vigilaba con una mirada fría y roja esperando que no hiciera nada atrevido hacia ella, pero el enojo se le pasó después del segundo y siguió tratando a Po como normalmente lo haría, después de su primer mes Po aprendió a traducir y a hablar en japonés por lo menos lo básico, ya solo tenía que seguir practicándolo por un rato mas, durante ese mes el entrenamiento fue todavía más duro, y con el tiempo aprendió algunas técnicas de artes marciales y como usar la espada, ese día era diferente para Po y Hinata, los dos estaban entrenando en campo como otros días, los dos corrieron y chocaron espadas de madera, Po sonrío y salto de lado lanzando un golpe horizontal, Hinata lanzó un golpe en diagonal y lo detuvo con algo de dificultad, Po sonrío y avanzó lanzando un golpe vertical, Hinata lo bloqueo con la espada en forma horizontal, sujeto el mango con una mano y la hoja con la otra, los dos forcejearon un momento, Hinata giro y le dio una patada en las costillas con el talón, Po salio empujado hacia un árbol, el se sujetó del tronco y rodó solo para lanzarse contra Hinata, Hinata sonrío sorprendida y espero el ataque de Po, Po avanzó hacia ella y lanzó un golpe en diagonal, Hinata solo lo bloqueo con la espada de nuevo lanzando un golpe, por la fuerza y masa de Po la espada de madera de Hinata se rompió y cayo al suelo de espaldas siendo empujada, Po sonrío y la apunto con la espada, Hinata abrió los ojos viendo que estaba derrotada-

Gane -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si pero -Hinata río un poco y enredo su cola en el tobillo derecho de Po, le dio un tirón y Po cayo de espaldas al suelo riendo un poco, Hinata sonrío y le salto encima del estomago quedando sentada como un gato- no te debes confiar de tu oponente y mas si tiene una cola larga como la mía -Po se rió con fuerza y Hinata le sonrío- vamos levántate

Y como si estas sobre mi? -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata se bajo de su estómago y lo ayudo a pararse- buen entrenamiento Hinata

Si gracias Po has mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po solo se rasco la cabeza sonrojado-

Oigan lamento interrumpirlos par de tórtolos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No somos tórtolos! -dijeron los dos sonrojados haciendo reír al joven lobo-

Bueno no importa eso Hinata escucha el maestro tiene un misión para ti y para Po como prueba de sus habilidades -Izanamy sonrío mientras Hinata y Po se vieron sorprendidos-

Me dará una misión con Hinata?! -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si tal parece que has avanzado muy bien en tus entrenamientos, Hinata te recomendó para una misión con ella -Izanamy sonrío y Hinata se sonrojo desviando la mirada-

Que bien una misión para mi ya quiero ir y derrotar a alguien con mis fuerzas -Po sonrío apretando los puños- dime donde será? De que trata?

Tranquilo panda -Izanamy sonrío- escucha no conozco los detalles de la misión pero creo que deberías ir y hablar con el maestro sobre eso vayan -los dos sonrieron y se fueron rumbo al palacio, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el maestro Cirenio-

Maestro Cirenio venimos por nuestra misión -dijeron los dos sonriendo-

Vaya veo que las noticias vuelan rápido -dijo el maestro Cirenio sonriendo- bueno escuchen para su primera misión tenemos una situación un equipo de obreros se suponía que debía traer provisiones en una carreta pero la entrega debió ser hace mas de 8 horas, no ha habido señales ni mensajes del equipo, escuchen para su misión deben ir al punto de encuentro hacer un investigación y tratar de dar con la carreta es una carreta de madera y es fácil de identificar por que tiene el símbolo familiar entendieron?

Si maestro -dijeron los dos serios, Cirenio les dio un mapa a los dos para que se pudieran orientar, los dos saludaron y salieron del salón-

Bien tenemos nuestra propia misión -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si vamos rápido ya quiero ver como será esta aventura -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata sintió **-fin del recuerdo-**

En la realidad Po despertó cuando el capitán del barco dijo que estaban por llegar a tierra firme, Po se levanto de donde estaba y vio las tierras, el barco llego en menos de diez minutos, Po bajo de un salto viendo la bahía donde había abarcado, busco un restaurante y se puso a comer, cuando termino emprendió su viaje en busca de los guardianes, después de un viaje algo corto llevo a un pueblo donde había un grupo de animales viendo algo, le llamo la atención y se acercó a ver, en el centro de la multitud estaba un zorro de pelaje amarillo en el cuerpo y rojo en las orejas, sus ojos eran rojos con una sombre negra en los párpados, estaba sonriendo viendo a un leopardo de las nieves, los dos usaban trajes de pelea sencillos, el zorro avanzó sonriendo, el leopardo lanzó un esfera de energía morada pero el zorro le dio un golpe de forma horizontal, la esfera se desvió y el zorro dio un giro para darle una patada en la mejilla derecha, el leopardo estaba por caer al suelo pero el zorro lo sujeto de la cola, comenzó a girar y lo lanzó contra un muro haciéndole grietas a la pared, el leopardo se levanto y lanzó otra esfera de energía, el zorro la detuvo con sus manos y la desvió hacia el cielo, el leopardo apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe en el pecho, el zorro solo inclino su cuerpo y el leopardo le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo de boca, el leopardo sonrío, el zorro movió la cola encendiéndola en fuego y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo dejándole una quemadura en la ropa, el zorro formo una esfera de fuego en sus manos y la disparó contra el haciendo que el leopardo saliera lejos de la multitud y se impactará en un lugar lejano, el zorro sonrío confiado.

Si no hay nadie que me haga pelea?! Eh?! -el zorro grito sonriendo viendo al público cuando vio a Po- tu panda que dices me retas?! -Po sonrío confiado y dio un paso quedando frente a el- si que eres valiente -el zorro sonrío viendo a Po-

Antes que nada quisiera preguntarte de donde obtuviste esos poderes? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ja no tengo por que decirte nada -dijo el zorro sonriendo- pero ya se si me ganas te diré todo lo que quieras saber pero si yo gano mmmm me quedare con tu dinero y tu gema que tienes en el brazo -Po asintió y el zorro sonrío, el zorro avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Po lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, el zorro giro y lanzó una patada de talón pero Po solo levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada con facilidad, el zorro gruño y comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes y patadas pero Po solo los bloqueaba con facilidad, detuvo un golpe con el antebrazo y le dio una patada al mentón con la planta del pie haciendo que el zorro quedara elevado en dl aire, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas y quedara enterrado-

Te rindes? -dijo Po sonriendo, el zorro se levanto y se puso en guardia- vaya que quieres pelea -el zorro avanzó y lanzó una patada, Po la bloqueo con su palma izquierda, el zorro grito y formo una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha y la disparo directo a la cara de Po, el zorro se dio la vuelta y Po lo sujeto del hocico con su mano izquierda, lo elevó y luego lo estrello en el suelo de cara, el zorro se levando salto hacia atrás y disparó varias esferas de fuego, Po solo extendió el brazo izquierdo haciendo que las esferas chocarán con su palma dejando un rastro de humo, el zorro vio sorprendido a Po no le había pasado nada- bien mi turno -Po abrió los dedos formando una esfera de truenos y la lanzó contra el haciendo que chocará en su cuerpo y le dejara algunas quemaduras, el zorro cayo de espaldas al suelo y Po se acierto a verlo- ahora me dirás quien te los dio?

No se su nombre pero hace días me tope con un sujeto que me prometio poder a cambio de oro, solo acepte, el hizo algo con sus manos y me dio este poder lo juro es todo lo que se -dijo el zorro débilmente, Po lo solto y suspiro, busco entre la multitud a alguien sospechoso, pero todos se retiraron alejándose de el, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió regresar a su camino, camino durante días hasta que finalmente llegó al templo imperial del kung fu donde ya hacían los guardianes, el palacio era como la torre del sol donde vivía la familia de Shen solo que esta era de un color casi dorada y con tejados rojos, Po se acercó a la pero principal la cual tenía dos leones parados de sus patas traseras pintados de color dorado, Po suspiro y golpe la puerta con fuerza-

Ya voy! -grito una voz muy conocida para el esa voz jamás la olvidaría, la puerta se abrió revelando a Hinata cargando un bebe de tigre color blanco y ojos verdes- si que se le...-Hinata se quedo callada al ver a la figura frente a ella- Po...

Hola Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo- me alegra volver por ti...-Hinata sonrío viendo a Po a los ojos-


	3. Chapter 3

**Reencuentro nuestra primera misión**

Hinata estaba frente a Po, estaba sonriendo sin saber que decir o hacer, pero las importante que tenía explicar era de porque estaba cargando un bebé de tigrillo.

Po me sorprende verte aquí -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si Hinata veras se que debí a ver venido hace mas de dos años pero debo decirte algo importante puedo pasar? -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata asintió, apenas abrió mas la puerta Po puedo notar al bebe que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta- y ese bebe? Eres niñera? -Po sonrió y Hinata se puso nerviosa-

Ah si sobre el bueno Po tengo muchas cosas de que hablar contigo y son importantes -dijo Hinata preocupada, Po la vio confundido y los dos entraron al palacio, primero había un patio con ligeros jardines en pequeños rectángulos y un árbol en el centro,veo patio era abierto y muy grande con baldoses de color amarillo en el suelo, los dos siguieron su camino hasta un salón parecido al salón de los héroes solo que este parecía dorado con una estatua de un león a cuatro patas en el fondo junto a un gabinete con muchos rollos de Kung fu, Po estaba asombrado había algunas armas y pinturas pero todo se veía increíble, Hinata lo guió hasta estar frente a la estatua, los dos se sentaron de frente mientras Hinata seguía cargando al bebe- bien Po hablemos se que esto no será fácil de explicar

Si lo mismo digo no se como comenzar así que solo lo diré -Po suspiro y decidió hablar- Hinata todavía te amo -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo vio- si así es te amo todavía, han pasado ya un año desde que nos vimos y ni una solo vez he dejado de pensar en ti, lamento si nunca te busque, lamento si fui tan cobarde para no venir a verte si algún me hayas necesitado lo siento por todo, vine aquí con la esperanza de volver a estar juntos como nos quedamos hace tiempo pero entenderé si...-Po se quedo callado al ver como Hinata lo beso mientras lloraba un poco, Po la abrazo no con fuerza para no dañar al bebe que tenía en los brazos, Hinata reacciono cuando el bebe se movió un poco y se apartó- y eso fue un si?

Si me gustaría mucho volver a estar contigo Po pero no será fácil y estar juntos -dijo Hinata sonriendo con algo de burla-

A que te refieres? -Po la vio confundido esperando la respuesta-

Primero me debes cortejar como lo hiciste para invitarme a salir -Hinata sonrió y Po asintió- y que sea algo grande y costoso porque me dejaste un año esperando -Hinata entrecerró los ojos sonriendo y Po asintió viendo en su bolsa y contó el dinero, Hinata paso de su risa a una cara de preocupación- también hay algo que debes saber Po tu ya eres padre -Po casi se infartó por la noticia- y yo soy la mama -Po movió la cabeza confundido- hay bobito hace un año cuando nos vimos estuvimos una noche juntos, y de esa noche nació nuestro pequeño Long -Hinata le mostró el bebe tigrillo, el cual comenzó a despertar y abrió los ojos mostrando que los tenía en color verde jade, las marcas en sus ojos eran como las de cualquier tigre pero estas eran mas oscuras, sus orejas eran negras y sus manos tenían un peaje negro pero parecía que usaba guantes sin dedos en las manos, el bebe solo vio a Po confundido mientras Po solo veía a su hijo, le tallo la cabeza y luego acaricio sus mejillas, el bebe sonrío y ronroneo- que te parece?

Pues es hermoso y estoy sorprendido -dijo Po sonriendo viendo al bebe- conque se llama Long, puedo cargar a mi hijo? -Hinata sonrió esperando esas palabras y le dio al bebe, Po lo cargó con mucho cuidado mientras el bebe parecía que ya le caí bien- hola hijo, hola mi pequeño campeón -Po se acercó y toco la cara del niño con su frente en un ligero roce, sonrió con fuerza aguantando unas lagrimas en sus ojos- Hinata lo lamento debió ser algo muy difícil para ti

Descuida al primer mes me sorprendió mucho, tuve miedo durante varios meses y me mantuve oculta en el palacio para que no me pasara nada malo, pero Boa y los demás me apoyaron, se que les fue difícil aguantarme pero ellos sonreían siempre, siempre quise decírtelo pero tenía que ser en persona, no pude viajar debido a mi embarazo y Long ahora solo tiene tres meses no podía llevarlo a un viaje largo se enfermaría a demás no sabría como me recibiría la gente al ver que tenía el hijo del guerrero dragón -Hinata bajo la cabeza, Po le dio al niño y la abrazo con fuerza-

Ya no debes sentirte mal Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo- es verdad no estuve contigo durante tu embarazo y tampoco durante el parto, pero te prometo y te juro que no te dejare sola otra vez, no quiero estar sin ti, también quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hijo

Gracias Po -Hinata sollozo un momento y siguió abrazándolo cuando Hinata se calmo los dos siguieron hablando de momento, Po le contó sobre sus relaciones con Tigresa, Hinata se enojo y suspiro para calmarse, dejo a Long con su padre un momento y salió del palacio, Po la espero y escucho un fuerte rugido de la nada dejándolo asustado, Hinata había rugido con fuerza y había expulsado fuego de su hocico, después de unos segundos Hinata regreso sonriendo y calmada-

Ya estoy tranquila sigamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po asintió, le contó hasta hace unos días donde la encontró siéndole infiel pero eso no le importaba ya que al usar La Paz interior y ver si su vida actual y compararla con la anterior sentía que ya no era tan feliz como antes, le faltaba el amor que sentía de parte de ella, Hinata se sintió un poco feliz de que Po la haya escogido pero se sintió un poco molesta por parte de Tigresa de como dejo de lado su relación para ir con quien sabe que leopardo- ya veo pero no te importa que este con otro y diga que el bebe es tuyo?

No me importa si hace su vida con otro macho pero yo se que ese bebe no es mío, también cuando me estaba por ir uso eso como excusa para que me quedara cosa que no le sirvió y le borre la memoria -Po estaba tranquilo y Hinata asintió- sabes cuando venia para acá recordé nuestra primera misión juntos

Si fue un excito al final pero fue un desastre durante todo el camino -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos fueron recordando su primera misión-

 _ **Recuerdo**_ \- Po y Hinata estaban saliendo de la aldea Shiba, Hinata usaba un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo, encima tenía una armadura sencilla de un peto, hombreras, guanteletes cortos y unas botas de color blancos, Po estaba usando solo el traje ajustado que esa un pantalón blanco con mallas negras en los pies, manos y pecho, esta era un protección sencilla pero le ayudaba para el combate, los dos cargaban con una espada, Hinata tenía su espada en la espalda igual que Po, los dos iban corriendo por todo el camino hasta llegar al punto clave donde debían encontrar la carreta-

Vaya no me esperaba que estos trajes fueran tan suaves pero tan ligeros -dijo Po sonriendo viendo su traje-

Si son más ligeros que nada pero también son muy resistentes -dijo Hinata sonriendo- escucha Po si hay una pelea no te vayas a confiar debes pelear y esquivar bien entendido?

Si entendido Hinata -Po siguió corriendo,velos dos fueron corriendo por lo menos una hora mas, después de un rato mas llegaron al punto donde la carreta había sido cargada topándose con una aldea ya un poco grande con muchas tiendas, casas y demás, Po y Hinata fueron caminando por un rato hasta que se toparon con una tienda de provisiones algo grande en tamaño- Hinata sabes que tienda es la que tenemos que buscar?

Si es esta el maestro me trajo una vez -dijo Hinata seria y entro junto con Po, el lugar se vaya que tenéis desde medicinas hasta ropa y comida en grandes porciones, era distribuidora de suministros, Hinata se acercó a la mesa del que atendía- _buenas tardes_ -comenzó a hablar en japonés y Po le puso atención para entender mejor el lenguaje, de la parte trasera salió una cabra macho de pelaje blanco, usaba gafas y se veía algo viejo-

 _Si dígame que se le ofrece?_ -dijo la cabra macho sonriendo-ñ, Po comenzó a entender mejor el lenguaje y suspiro aliviado-

Vengo del clan Shiba nuestra carreta que suele buscar comida en su tienda desapareció hace ocho horas queremos saber que paso cuando la carreta se fue -dijo Hinata seria y el cajero asintió rascando su barba y tratado de pensar-

Si lo recuerdo la carreta cargo suministros, medicina, comida y algo de ropa junto a algunos materiales iba bastante llena, el joven tigre dijo que tenía que irse rápido en menos de una media hora y eso fue lo ultimo que supe -dijo la cabra recordando-

Bien tiene algo de dinero que le dio el tigre o tela que haya dejado? -dijo Hinata seria, la cabra le dio una bolsa con dinero dentro, Hinata la tomo y comenzó a olfatear la tela- si este es el aroma -saco el dinero de la bolsa y lo dejo en el mostrador- gracias por su ayuda -Hinata se comenzó a retirar junto con Po y los dos dejaron la tienda- bien el encargado dijo que se fue después de colocar las cosas con la tela de esta bolsa podré localizar el aroma del mensajero

Estas segura de que lo podrás encontrar es decir ha pasado mucho tiempo ya el rastro debe haber desaparecido -dijo Po intranquilo-

Descuida confía en mi -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le guiñó el ojo izquierdo haciendo que Po se sonrojara, Hinata volvió a inhalar el aroma de la bolsa de tela, se acercó al suelo y tomo un poco de arena en su mano para comenzar a olerla- tengo el aroma vamos -los dos comenzaron a correr por el camino de regreso, caminaron por una media hora hasta que Hinata sintió que el aroma cambio de dirección, Hinata sintió que el aroma estaba a su derecha y corrió hacia esa dirección, los entraron a un pequeño bosque donde no había nada solo maleza- no lo entiendo el aroma me trae a este lugar

Tal vez esta escondido o es una trampa -dijo Po serio tomando el mango de su espada, los dos avanzaron con cuido tomando sus espadas, Po dio unos pasos y se topó con un frasco de pastillas y otros con semillas- y esto? -se inclinó y los recogió- Hinata mira son medicamentos! -Hinata se acercó y los vio-

Es verdad entonces vamos por el camino correcto -dijo Hinata seria los dos fueron avanzando y se toparon con un risco en la zona baja había un lago con una cascada- hasta aquí llega lo demás pero por que no hay nada?

Creo que se debe a ellos -dijo Po serio moviendo los arbustos y mostró a un grupo de leopardos vestidos de la misma manera usando una playera de cuello V con bordes de color vino y un pantalón negro, ellos estaban frente a una carreta llena de provisiones y al joven tigre lo tenían inconsciente a un lado y atado de manos- cual es el plan?

Atacar por sorpresa -dijo Hinata seria y comenzó a moverse entre los arbustos, Po la siguió tratando de no hacer el mayor ruido posible, mientras los felinos seguían viendo sus ganancia robada-

Fue muy buena suerte que pudiéramos conseguir esta carreta -dijo uno de los leopardos sonriendo- buen plan el de ponernos en este camino para robar

Si es verdad con esto estaremos bien por un tiempo -dijo otro leopardo sonriendo, el tercero estaba serio y de brazos cruzados, afino sus oídos y escucho un movimiento de los arbustos, dio una vuelta con su cabeza para ver un momento- que pasa?

Parece que tenemos invitados indeseados -dijo el tercer leopardo serio y los demás se pusieron en guardia, Po saco su espada de la funda y le transmitió energía haciendo que la hoja brillara, lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando energía en forma de un corte azul, el tercer leopardo se puso frente a el ataque y lo sujeto con ambas manos, expulsó energía de sus manos haciendo que el ataque explotara en sus manos- eso es todo?

No tonto! -dijo Hinata saltando de un arbusto, sus espada estaba cubierta de fuego, giro en el aire soltando un anillo de fuego, los dos leopardos se pusieron frente a el tercero y detuvieron el ataque con sus manos, el tercer leopardo salto por encima de ellos y le dio un golpe a Hinata en la mejilla derecha, Po la atrapo en sus brazos pero el leopardo cayó en picada lanzando un golpe, Hinata reaccionó y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego de su puño, el leopardo los desvío lanzando un golpe, Hinata se bajo de los brazos de Po y el se puso en guardia, Po apretó los puños un poco y formo una esfera de color blanca en cada mano, las disparo y le dieron al leopardo en el cuello, los dos leopardos que estaban en el suelo avanzaron corriendo hacia los dos, el primer leopardo dio un salto y lanzó una patada de talón, Hinata levanto el brazo derecho y lo detuvo con la muñeca, el segundo leopardo lanzó un golpe hacia Po pero el lo detuvo cruzándose de brazos, el leopardo giro y lanzó una patada con el empeine, Po bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, el leopardo lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo levanto un momento solo para darle una patada en el estomago, Po grito un momento y le dio un golpe de broma vertical en la rodilla haciendo que se le doblara un poco, el leopardo retrocedió un poco y Po sonrió, el tercer leopardo pareció detrás de Po y le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que chocará con un árbol, Po se levanto algo adolorido y volvió a ponerse en su postura de combate, el leopardo sonrío y avanzó corriendo, detrás de él estaba el segundo leopardo, los dos estaban corriendo hacia Po, Hinata por su lado ella salto y le dio una patada al leopardo en el mentón, formo una esfera de fuego en sus manos y la disparo en el pecho del leopardo haciendo que se alejara un poco de ella, Po grito un poco recibiendo un golpe en el estomago y luego otro leopardo le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que cayese al suelo, Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver a Po pero el leopardo la tomo del cuello y se giró estrellándola de cabeza en el suelo, Hinata grito un poco, se paro con su manos y giró lanzando un varias patadas, el leopardo la sujeto del tobillo derecho y la lanzó contra Po haciendo que los dos se estrellaran, los dos se levantaron a doloridos, uno de los leopardos golpeo el suelo rompiendo la roca, Hinata y Po se sorprendieron al ver que la roca de partió y empezó a caer, los dos trataron de moverse pero los otros dos leopardos afanaron y dispararon energía contra ellos haciendo que cayera del disco con todo y roca, los dos cayeron al agua siendo jalados por la corriente, los leopardos sonrieron viendo el agua, después de un rato lo dejaron y se fueron, en un extremo más alejado, Po y Hinata salieron del agua jadeando por respirar aprisa, Hinata salió gateando del gua y se acostó en el suelo boca arriba, Po solo cayó al suelo rendido.

Hinata estas bien? -dijo Po preocupado-

Si lo estoy pero mi orgullo no -dijo Hinata algo molesta- nos derrotaron y posiblemente les perdimos la pista

No te molestes Hinata ellos eran tres nosotros dos fue una pareja dispareja -dijo Po tranquilo, se quito la camisa viendo que estaba empapada, Hinata levanto la vista para verlo, tenía el cuerpo delgado y con los músculos algo marcados pero estaban bien para un joven de apenas 14 años, Hinata se sonrojo un poco pero Po se dio la vuelta mostrando no solo sus músculos definidos si no también su cicatriz que Tigresa le había dejado por su enojo- bueno lo mejor será esperar que nuestros cuerpos se calentó y nuestra ropa se seque un momento -Po busco algo en donde colgar su ropa y vio una roca de gran tamaño, a una mitad le daba el sol y la otra tenía sombras para cubrirse, Po solo se acercó a la roca y colocó su ropa encima de ella para que se calentara- vamos Hinata también pon tu ropa para que se seque

Y quien me dice que cuando me quede desnuda no me robaras la ropa interior o intentaras espiarme?! -Hinata le grito algo molesta y se cubrió con los brazos sonrojada, de un momento os todo Hinata estornudo un poco-

Ves te lo dije, no pienso robarte nada solo ven recárgate sobre la roca de un extremo y yo del otro, te juro que no te mirare y no te robare la ropa interior -dijo Po sonrojado y Hinata asintió-

Bien vete de tu lado de la roca y quédate de espaldas me quitare mi ropa para evitar un resfriado -Po asintió y se fue del otro extremo de la roca, se quito el pantalón y lo dejo a un lado, Po solo suspiro y espero, Hinata se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, dejó su ropa a un lado de la de Po y su armadura la dejo parada para que se escurriera, se sentó a un lado de la roca y se abrazó a si misma, Po vio la ropa de Hinata junto a la suya y se sonrojo mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, _"ahora mismo hay una chica desnuda a mi lado"_ pensó sorprendido, se imagino a Hinata desnuda sus caderas, sus senos creciendo poco a poco, Po se estaba sonrojando bastante, por su lado Hinata abrazo sus piernas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, suspiro tratando de hayan una distracción-

Oye Po dime como que clase de plan tienes en mente para pelear? -dijo Hinata sonrojada tratando de cambiar el tema-

Bueno creo que debemos separar a los tres leopardos, pero como? -dijo Po sonrojado, Hinata lo medito un momento y recordó el bosque que estaba detrás de ellos-

Podemos usar el bosque uno de los dos puede esconderse los demás leopardos lo siguen y uno se queda solo, el que esta en el bosque los puede emboscar uno por uno -dijo Hinata seria-

Es una buena idea pero quien de los dos los lleva al bosque? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo al árbol-

Pues yo, soy la más rápida de los dos así que tengo más oportunidad -dijo Hinata sonriendo- cuando estén en el bosque

Yo peleo contra el leopardo lo engaño, lo lanzo por el agua y ..-Po completo sonriendo-

Y cuando este en el bosque me vas a buscar y me apoyas -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos salieron de su lado de la roca y se vieron sonriendo- y así

Ganaremos -dijo Po sonriendo- es brillante y tendremos ventaja! -dijeron los dos sonriendo pero después de un momento de silencio Po bajo la mirada y vio el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata y ella lo vio desnudo, Hinata se sonrojó bastante, Po se puso nervioso y se cubrió su intimidad pero Hinata dio un grito algo fuerte y le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño, Po fue rodando hasta que chocó con un árbol, Po solo se quedo a dolorido de la espalda, Hinata se preocupo y fue a verlo pero vio que Po tenía las piernas abiertas y vio el pene de Po-

Kyaaaa! -Hinata grito con fuerza y sonrojada, Po se tapó con las manos y se giró- Eew, Eew, Eew, Hay! -Hinata se tapo la cara muy roja de la cara, después de un rato los se vistieron y fueron de regreso al lugar donde habían visto a los leopardos, pero los dos estaban sonrojados por la vergüenza- escucha me viste desnuda mas te vale hacerte responsable

Responsable de que? -dijo Po sorprendido sin verla, Hinata tenía la mirada baja y oscurecida-

Por tu culpa me muero de vergüenza -dijo Hinata algo molesta, mientras siguieron corriendo por un rato mas sin decir nada mas, los dos llegaron a la cascada donde estaban los leopardos revisando la carreta- bien yo los distraigo tu empuja al tercero y pelea

Entendido -dijo Po serio, Hinata salto de los arbusto, cayó de pie, giro lanzando una patada y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, la bola de fuego le dio al suelo frente a los tres leopardos los cuales cruzaron sus brazos para defenderse-

Síganme si tienen agallas -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los leopardos avanzaron hacia ella, Hinata se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el bosque a cuatro patas, los leopardos la siguieron, Po salió de los arbustos y le dio un golpe a l leopardo en el estomago empujándolo hacia el lado contrario, el leopardo giro quedando de pie, Po se puso en guardia esperando el momento para atacar, el leopardo avanzo corriendo a dos patas, salgo y lanzó una patada de talón, Po lo bloqueo le dio un golpe en el musco con la mano derecha, el leopardo rete dio un poco y Po avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada en el mentón con la planta del pie, el leopardo inclinó la cabeza y salgo hacia atrás con sus manos, Po formo una esfera blanca y la disparo, el leopardo sujeto la esfera con ambas manos, amo avanzó y salto formando una segunda esfera, la disparo impactando su primera esfera y explotó frente al leopardo creando una nube de humo, el leopardo salió con unas heridas menores y avanzó hacia Po, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y un golpe al mentón, Po le regreso el golpe en la mejilla, comenzó a darle varios golpes en el cuerpo, giro y le dio una patada en la cabeza, el leopardo se desoriento y Po disparó una esfera de energía que le dio al leopardo justo en el pecho haciendo que se alejara y se impulsará hasta cerca de la orilla, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando energía, el leopardo la recibió justo en el pecho y cayó por la orilla, Po sonrió viendo que había ganado, mientras dentro del bosque Hinata trepó a un árbol viendo como los dos leopardos aparecieron debajo del árbol buscándola, Hinata cayó entre los dos y le dio una patada a cada uno con un Split, los leopardos giraron por la patada, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe a uno en el mentón haciendo que inclinara la cabeza, el segundo leopardo apareció detrás de ella y la sujeto con los brazos por las axilas manteniéndola atrapada, Hinata forcejo un momento y comenzó a emanar fuego de su cuerpo pero el leopardo sonrío haciendo los mismo, el segundo leopardo le dio un golpe en el estomago seguido de varios golpes en la cara, Hinata levanto las piernas y le dio una patada en la cara, el leopardo gruño y le dio un golpeen la cara y le sujeto las piernas-

Sabes tienes un lindo rostro y cuerpo seria una lastima no aprovechar esos dones -dijo el segundo leopardo sonriendo, sujeto la cara de Hinata con su mano libre, se fue acercando y saco la lengua moviéndola un poco, Hinata movió un poco la cabeza negando- te daré un beso

No..-Hinata cerró los ojos pero en eso una esfera de energía blanca le dio al leopardo en la cara haciendo que se lastimara la lengua, Po apareció dandole una patada de talón al primer leopardo que tenía sujetada a Hinata, la patada hizo que el leopardo soltara a Hinata, Hinata cayó arrodillada y avanzó dandole un golpe al segundo leopardo en el estomago, soltó una bola de fuego haciendo que el estomago del segundo leopardo se quemara un poco, Hinata no se detuvo y sujeto al leopardo de la cara y avanzó solo para estrellarlo contra un árbol, lo sujeto del tobillo y lo levanto solo para lanzarlo de espaldas contra un árbol, Po por su lado estaba golpeando al primer leopardo en todo el cuerpo, el leopardo lanzó un golpe directo, Po bajo su cuerpo y le dio un cabezazo con un salgo haciendo que el leopardo se cortara la lengua con los dientes, la boca del leopardo se lleno de sangre, Po solo salto y le dio una patada justo en el mentón, los dos leopardos quedaron muy mal heridos e inconscientes, después de un rato los dos encontraron la carreta pero no encontraron al mensajero al parecer estaba perdido y los leopardos no decían nada, los entregaron a la seguridad de Japón pero estos guardias que eran zorros le dieron una recompensa por los tres leopardos, los dos sonrieron y tomaron la recompensa para ellos, a Po le gusto mucho recibir dinero por pelear, después de llevar la carreta y los pocos suministros que tenía a la aldea Shiba los dos estaban descansando en un salón vacío para relajarse-

Oye Hinata cuando te tenían atrapada dime que te asusto? -dijo Po tranquilo mientras que Hinata suspiro cansada- si no quieres decirme esta bien

Me querían robar mi primer beso -dijo Hinata molesta- pero me alegra que hayas aparecido Po -sonrío viendo a Po el cual solo asintió-

Por suerte no paso nada -dijo Po sonriendo- Hinata tu yo somos compañeros yo siempre te voy a ayudar sin importar cual sea la situación -Hinata se sonrojo un poco-

Gracias Po -dijo Hinata sonrojada - **fin del recuerdo-**

Y ahí cuando te enamoraste de mi -dijeron los dos sonriendo, luego se vieron a los ojos de formar burlesca- no tu te enamoraste de mi primero -volvieron a decir los dos sonriendo-

Al contrario el que tuvo la necesidad sexual primero fuiste tu Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo-

No tu te me comías con los ojos después de verme desnuda -dijo Hinata sonriendo- a por cierto me lo debes Panda te dije que tenias que tomar la responsabilidad

Lo hice -dijo Po quejándose, en eso la puerta se abrió revelando a los demás guardianes y a un león que media al menos dos metros de pelaje amarillo, ojos rojos y una melena color rojiza-

Hinata perdón la demora es que la fila para pañales y comida de bebe era muy larga -dijo Boa siendo cargada por James en sus hombros, los demás machos tenían bolsas con cosas de bebe-

Que bueno que volvieron miren quien vino -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po saludo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Po con ella-

Po! -todos gritaron sorprendidos de ver al panda con ella pero el maestro Leo no se veía muy feliz se veía hasta serio- mas te vale hablar ahora Panda que haces aquí? Y que vas hacer con tu hijo?! Tomaras la responsabilidad o huirás?! -Leo grito molesto viendo a Po-


	4. Chapter 4

**Un tiempo juntos**

Po estaba frente al maestro de los guardianes, el más fuerte de todos los maestros de China, el maestro Leonidas o conocido por su apodo el maestro Leo, estaba un poco nervioso mientras los demás se movían a un lado esperando ver como Po saldría herido, el maestro Leo estaba molesto y se acercó a él emanando un aura amarilla, Po retrocedió un poco lleno de miedo.

Y bien dime! -el maestro Leo rugió un poco gritándole a Po-

Bueno yo la verdad...-Po estaba temblando ya que conocía la fuerza y brutalidad del maestro-

Escúchame bien Po dime te harás responsable verdad? -dijo Leo sonriendo mientras arrugaba su mirada y se cruzaba de brazos, Po vio a Hinata la cual estaba sonriendo y vio al niño, respiro hondo y calmo su miedo al maestro-

Si señor a eso vine, recordé a Hinata, recordé los momentos que pasamos juntos, el amor que aun le tengo no lo puedo dejar de lado, maestro amo a Hinata y apenas me entere que ya soy padre, lamento no haber estado en esos momento y tampoco me entere de su embarazo -Po estaba serio y leo también-

Entonces dime que hubieras hecho por ellos de haberlo sabido -dijo Leo tranquilo-

Me hubiera quedado, me quedaría por ellos, no importa que tiempo pase yo amo a Hinata eso es algo que no pienso cambiar nunca -Hinata se sonrojo un poco y sonrío viendo a Po- también antes de que ella fuera elegida la Guerrera Fénix yo...-Leo alzo una ceja y Po le hizo señas para que se acercara y le dijo algo al oído, cosa que no llego a los oídos de los demás, Leo abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y se alejo para ver a Po- entonces como ve si planeo hacerme responsable -Leo cerró los ojos un momento mientras los demás esperaban a ver que le hacia a Po- no importa que decisión tome yo seguiré aquí y estaré con mi hijo y Hinata, los amos y no los dejare -todos sonrieron pero Leo abrió los ojos y levantó la mano derecha concentrando energía-

Oh no! -Hinata se preocupo y vio como el maestro bajo el puño, le dio un golpe muy fuerte a Po en la mejilla derecha haciendo que fuera lanzado varios metros hasta estrellarse con una pared, todos gritaron sorprendidos y Po salió de las rocas con una herida en la mejilla, se fue acercando a Leo y cayo de rodillas frente a el-

Po escucha me complace de que al fin seas un hombre -todos vieron a Leo el cual estaba sonriendo, se arrodillo frente a Po para verlo a los ojos- eres un hombre con una gran responsabilidad lo entiendes? -Po asintió- bien escucha dejare que te quedes aquí, no le diré a nadie si eso quieres, también cuando se sientan listos tengan su relación, también lo más importante -Leo comenzó a comenzó a soltar leves lagrimas y Po también comenzó a llorar, los dos se a ratón mientras la luz del atardecer llegaba a ellos- siempre serás mi amigo, mi alumno Po te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que gustes

Maestro Leo usted están bueno conmigo! -Po y Leo lloraban a mares, las hembras del grupo sonreían de forma extrañadas por el abrazo-

Los chicos siempre son tan idiotas -dijo Boa extrañada, Hinata asintió y escucharon unos sonidos de narices sonándose, cuando las dos voltearon vieron a Byakun y James llorando a mares también-

Si son completamente idiotas -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Imagínate que Long aprenda eso de sus tíos y de su padre -Boa sonrío con burla mientras Hinata se preocupado y vio a su bebé el cual estaba sonriendo-

No! Mi pobrecito bebe no va a aprender esas cosas! -Hinata grito asustada y abrazo a su bebé- verdad bebe, no tu no vas a aprender eso claro que no -le falló su nariz en la cabeza haciendo reír al bebe-

Espera Po! -los machos gritaron y Po detuvo su mar de lagrimas y escena- te debes disculpad con nosotros! -los dos volvieron a gritar dejando a Po confundido-

Por qué debería? -dijo Po extrañado-

Sabes lo que fue atender a Hinata embarazada?! -James grito asustado- fueron gritos, insultos, golpes, antojos, vomito, y llanto mucho llanto

Si y Hinata nos regañaba mucho -dijo Byakun temblando recordando esos días-

Encendió fue tan terrible? -dijo Po confundido-

Si! -dijeron los tres machos del grupo, Hinata por su parte se sonrojo avergonzada-

No fue tan malo ustedes se la pasaban llorando -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Con exactitud que pasaba? -dijo Po queriendo saber-

El primer mes que se entero estuvo muy feliz, pero cada vez que alguien iba al baño ella entraba y lo vomitaba, cuando tenía antojos eran cosa de que tenias que ir a conseguirle lo que quería sin importar la hora -dijo James llorando recordando, que se daba un baño y Hinata le vomito varias veces, otra estaba entrenando y Hinata le quemo la cola por no traer la comida que quería-

Los cambios de humor -Byakun se encogió recordando como salido una vez a Hinata-

 **Recuerdo-** Byakun entro una vez a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y vio a Hinata con dl vientre de apenas unos siete meses, estaba sentada frente ala mesa comiendo una galleta-

Hola Hinata -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Hinata lo vio con una mirada asesina- que tienes?

Que que tengo?! Que insensible eres! -Byakun se quedo confundido viendo como Hinata estaba molesta sin razón- mírame estoy gorda! Con los tobillos hinchados! Mira mi panza estoy obesa, no puedo usar falda sin que digan que parezco un puerco! -Hinata se puso a llorar mientras Byakun estaba asustado sin saber que hacer-

Ya ya todo saldrá bien aun eres linda! -Byakun sonriendo nervioso pero Hinata lo vio algo triste-

Eres una maldita gata! -Byakun ahora si estaba confundido, Hinata paso de tristeza a enojo sin razón- mira mi panza, amo a mi bebe pero estoy gorda y tengo un gran trasero rellenado de mantequilla!

Maestro,..Boa! -Byakun retrocedió un poco viendo como Hinata estaba sin razón- cálmate quieres un galleta? -Hinata gruñó y le lanzó una taza de té, Byakun bajo el cuerpo esquivando la taza que dio a la pared- oye cálmate -Byakun se levanto y Hinata rugió levantando la mesa- hay no -Byakun salió corriendo y la mesa atravesó la puerta y rompió la pared por la fuerza- auxilio! -Hinata salió pero como no podía correr formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo y le dio a Byakun directo en el trasero, Byakun salió corriendo mientras su trasero se quemaba, Hinata respiró profundamente y en eso apareció Boa un poco asustada-

Hola Hinata como vas con los cambios de humor? -dijo Boa asustada-

Aun no me han dado pero estoy tranquila -dijo Hinata sonriendo dejando a Boa sorprendida **-fin del recuerdo-**

He -Po estaba confundido viendo a los demás, también estaba sorprendido, Hinata estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, Byakun y James estaban serios igual que el maestro-

Y sin mencionar la vez que lleno de Gongmen molesta por que no estabas con ella -dijo Leo sonriendo y Hinata ocultó su cara de la vergüenza en la pancita de su bebé- recuerdo como si fuera ayer además tengo esto -se abrió la playera para mostrar una cicatriz en forma de mordida en su hombro derecho- para recordar

 **Recuerdo-** el maestro Leo estaba bebiendo una taza de té mientras leía los periódicos, en eso llego Boa corriendo y con algunos vendajes en el cuerpo.

Maestro Leo! -Boa grito entrando-

Que pasa Boa y esos vendajes?! -dijo Leo sorprendido-

Rápido maestro no hay tiempo para explicar es Hinata se volvió loca! -Boa grifo asustada pero el maestro siguió en sus noticias-

Y eso que tiene? Que le paso ahora? Su osito de peluche se volvió a romper? -dijo Leo sonando despreocupado-

No, empezó su época de celo de nuevo y Po estuvo con otra felinas durante su viaje! -Leo abrió los ojos sorprendido y soltó su taza la cual cayó al suelo, los dos salieron corriendo rumbo a donde había un gran multitud de animales, todos salían corriendo de las tiendas y del parque, todo estaba hecho un desastre, animales y cosas tirados por diferentes lados, las ventanas de los hogares y tiendas rocas por agujeros y cosas que lanzaron dentro, escucharon un gemidos de dolor y encontraron a James y Byakun debajo de algunas cosas- Chicos! -Boa se acercó a ellos los cuales salieron lastimados y algo golpeados-

Que les paso por que se enfrentaron a ella en ese estado o mejor pregunta que le hicieron?! -Leo les grito un poco mientras ellos solo negaron-

No hicimos nada -dijeron los dos nerviosos- solo le dije que vi a Po con una leopardo de las nieves que ayudó y metió a la caer el a su líder de bandidas, la leopardo le dio un beso en los labios a Po como recompensa -dijo James sonriendo y los demás se golpearon la frente- que fue algo malo?

Si! -todos le gritaron- no sabes lo que has provocado, ella esta en celo y cuando esta celo ella es capaz de violar a un hombre, y no de una forma divertida! -dijo Leo asustados y los machos se pusieron pálidos, se escucho un grito de parte de Hinata yo todos fueron a verla estaba dentro de una tienda de juguetes, él tenía el muñeco de Po hecho de maderas su mano, estaba trepando lo que parecía ser un edificio grande hecho de madera y pintado de negro, el juegue tenía una punta al final donde Hinata se colgó mientras gritaba y sujetaba el muñeco de Po-

Que hacemos?! esta completamente loca! -dijo Byakun asustado, unos aviones de papel estaba pasando volando cerca de ella, Hinata grito y les lanzaba golpes desviando los aviones, cuando se dieron cuenta era James el que lanzaba los aviones sonriendo- que haces?

Es una manera de divertirnos mientras ella esta ahí arriba -dijo James sonriendo, siguió lanzando aviones de papel mientras Hinata peleaba contra ellos como un mono-

Ok si es divertido -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los dos estaban lanzándole aviones de pase, mientras Leo saco una especie de tubo hecho de madera, le puso una aguja de mango rojo dentro con la punta llena de un liquido morado-

Que hará maestro? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

La tranquilizare -dijo Leo confiado, respiro hondo por la boca y soplo dentro del tubo haciendo que la aguja le diera a Hinata en el cuello, Hinata se mareo un momento y se saco la aguja viendo a los tres machos molesta, los machos se vieron entre sí asustados, Hinata grito y les salto encima haciendo una nube de polvo mientras ellos gritaba, Boa estaba aún lado asustada viendo como Hinata rugía, los golpeaba, los sudaba y rasguñaba- Auxilio!

Yo no me pienso acercar ni muerta -dijo Boa nerviosa, después de un milagro lograron calmarla, la parte de enfrente de Hinata estaba repleta de agujas rojas, los machos estaban heridos, con marcas en la cara y el cuerpo de rasgaduras de garras, el maestro Leo tenía el hombro mordido, solo la recostaron en una cama y Boa veía preocupada a Hinata- hay eso estuvo horrible si se vuelve a poner loca la encerraran en la cartel y el no podría sobrevivir -Boa se preocupo y comenzó a usar una voz aguda para hablar- en las duchas de mujeres se bañara y una arpías llegara y le clavara un cuchillo en la espalda -Boa enredo su cola como si sujetara algo y lanzo leves golpes al aire de frente- y ella diría "Hay Bruja! Te matare!" -Boa se retrocedió como si fuera apuñalada en la espalda, los demás estaban sorprendidos y asustados-

Eso si dio miedo lo interesantes es que sabes que eso pasa -dijo Byakun sorprendido, Hinata despertó y sujeto a Boa de su cuello y la enredo como si fuera un globo con forma de animal-

Dispárenle a matar! -Boa grito asustada **-fin del recuerdo-**

Después de eso le di el permiso de ir a verte pero cuando se enteró de que eras el guerrero dragon decidió no acercarse y regreso después de que venciste al leopardo, cuando me dijeron decidí darle unas leves canciones para que te fuera a ver y ahí fue cuando nos enteramos de que serias la escolta de la princesa -Po asintió ante lo dicho por el maestro Leo- y después bueno ya sabes nos enteramos de lo sucedido en Gongmen bueno como sea ahora que estas aquí -Leo tomo una escoba upa se la dio a Po- quiero que limpies hasta el último rincón lleno de polvo de este palacio hasta el techo!

Que oiga pero por que? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Por que llegas un año tarde para ver a Hinata y a tu bebe y por que se me da la gana castigarte! -Leo le volvió a gritar dejar ando a Po encogido por el miedo- ahora ten mucho cuidado y evita el polvo en la nariz del pequeño Long -Leo uso una voz mas calmada y amigable mientras Po suspiro-

Esto es pero que cuando se te atoro el pene en una roca por espiarme mientras me bañaba -dijo Hinata en risas y eso llamo la atención de los demás machos, Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca mientras se sentaba, Po la vio molesto mientras los machos sonrieron-

Como que la viste mientras se bañaba? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- cuenta cuenta cuenta -se acercó a Po sonriendo-

Eso paso en Japón hace algunos años en ese tiempo no éramos novios solo amigos y el me acosaba por ser hermosa -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Ya te dije que eso no paso Happosai me dijo que era un entrenamiento de camuflaje y yo le hice caso -dijo Po serio barriendo el lugar-

Cuéntanos cuéntanos cuéntanos -dijeron los tres guardianes mientras el maestro Leo estaba presente escuchando, Hinata sonrió y asintió-

 **Recuerdo Hinata Pov-** ya había pasado dl años donde Po y yo éramos amigos, en ese tiempo Po estaba enamorado de mi y lo sabia, yo en cambio tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia el, ese día había sido un día de entra miento como cualquier otro pero sentía que el cuerpo me pesaba bastante y decidí irme a dar un baño, entre al baño y me tope con mi amiga Luceli que es una loba, las dos nos saludamos y decidimos entrar al baño para comenzar a bañarnos rápido, las dos teníamos el cuerpo cubiertos por las toallas y pusimos los pies dentro del agua caliente, lo que yo no sabia era que el viejo verde Happosai iba a hacer de las suyas con Po, en un extremo del baño Po fue llamado por su maestro-

Bien maestro que hacemos aquí? -dijo Po intranquilo y confundido-

Verás Po esta es una pared, estamos en plena oscuridad y este es tu entrenamiento especial debes usar esto -Happosai dijo serio y le mostró un traje ajustado de color negro que se usaba como camuflaje en el campo nocturno, Po lo tomo y se lo puso hasta un gorro negro que cubrió su cabeza- bien ahora escucha debes ir trepando hasta haya arriba y ocultarte para recopilar información han ve -Po asintió sin ningún problema, creo unas navajas de energía en sus manos y fue trepando el muro mientras mi amiga y yo estábamos hablando tranquilas, mientras en el baño de los chicos ellos se estaban relajando un rato para calmar sus malos pensamientos, hasta donde yo sabia Izanamy le había dado una esfera verde de cristal a Po donde ellos podían comunicarse si necesitaban algo, bueno Izanamy tenía esa esfera a su lado en caso de que algo malo pasara y si iba a pasar, Po fue llegando hasta la cima-

Cielos este lugar es muy alto pero por alguna razón siento que se me hace familiar -dijo Po viendo el marco de madera que usábamos como pared para separar el baño de las chicas de los chicos, Po paso el muro de roca y cayo al otro extremo, el baño estaba cubierto de vapor y no podía ver por donde ir así que se movió hacia unas rocas para esconderse y se puso detrás de ellas para esconderse- bien ahora donde estoy? -Po se ocultó pero cuando el guapo se bajó casi se queda mudo hasta se que derramo sangre de la nariz como todo un pervertido, frente a el estaba yo desnuda, estaba parda dejando que el agua me cubriera solo hasta las rodillas, Po estaba sonrojado y los ojos estaban por salirse, Luceli se había ido así que solo quede yo para relajarme- es hermosa, toda una joya que quisiera poseer y hacerla mía siempre, también estoy teniendo fantasías con ella siempre me vuelvo loco de tango amarla -dijo el loco este-

( _Espera no recuerdo haber dicho eso -dijo Po fuera de la historia-_

 _Quien esta contando la historia?! -dijo Hinata molesta y Po asintió apenado- bien volviendo)_

Me estaba tallando el cuerpo mientras Po no dejaba de verme, me di la vuelta mostrándole mi cola y mi trasero, Po ardía de deseo por mi cada vez mas, me di la vuelta de nuevo mostrándole mis senos copa B todavía pequeños que después crecerían hasta ser muy grandes, me enjabone ahí abajo haciendo que Po se desangrara, Po quedo se quedo atontado-

Creo que ya vi suficiente -dijo Po sonrojado, yo me había ido pero lo obligue a que me dijera que había pasado ese día cuando me entere, Po trato de moverse pero su pene le había crecido, se movió de nuevo y no pudo- que? -se volvió a mover y vio que su pene se había atorado entre las dos rocas _"me atore!"_ Pensó asustado y se movió tratando de salir _"no sale necesito ayuda"_ saco la gema verde y llamó a Izanamy el cual estaba en el baño todavía con Saru-

Te lo digo si los peces vivien en el mar a donde van al baño? -dijo Saru sonriendo mientras Izanamy solo lo pensó un rato- pues los camarones se comen lo que encuentran

Bien pensado Saru -dijo Izanamy sonriendo cuando la gema sonó y la vio- Po? Que pasa? -Po le dijo de forma alocada el problema que tenía- espera Po no te entiendo que tienes el que atorado en donde...-Izanamy lo escucho con mas calma y luego vio spa Saru- no me lo vas a creer -Izanamy sonrió, los dos se pusieron los pantalones y fueron al baño de las chicas viendo a Po atorado en las rocas-

Te resbalaste y terminaste atorado en las rocas -dijo Saru confundido con los brazos cruzados igual que Izanamy, Po asintió tranquilo- y tu pene cayo primero en las rocas y quedo atorado

Si ahora ayúdeme -dijo Po asustado-

Te recomendaría un lubricante pero estoy seguro que con eso resbalaste y entraste -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y los dos rieron mientras que Po no le hizo gracia- bien alguna idea de como lo sacamos?

Ya se, en una historia para niños un oso amarillo termino dentro de un árbol de miel y sus amigos lo sacaron jalándolo -dijo Saru sonriendo mientras Izanamy lo veía de forma rara-

No pienso tocar a Po así -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Ya sáquenme -dijo Po molesto-

Hay que llevarlo con la doctora Sarenji ella sabrá como sacarlo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, las rocas eran ligeras para ellos así que las cargaron y sacaron a Po del baño, los fueron llevando hasta la enfermería pero mas que nada el estaba hincado soportando el dolor de que lo jalaran de su entrepierna, se toparon con la doctora Sarenji que era un leopardo de pechos muy grandes como de copa G o casi igual- necesitamos ayuda

Y por que las rocas? -dijo la doctora, la dio la vuelta y vio a Po detrás- que es esto?

Me caí y me atore entre las rocas -dijo Po avergonzado-

Por que? Usaste mucho lubricante y te lanzaste a la roca vaya estos chicos de hoy en día que usan cualquier cosa -dijo la doctora con algo de gracia mientras los machos se reían- iré por ayuda espera -salió de la clínica un momento- Oigan traían una camilla aquí tenemos a un Oso que se le atoro el pene en una roca por su deseo carnal! -grito con fuerza dejando a Po sonrojado mientras los machos se reían sin paran hasta yo la escuche en mi cuarto y pensaba quien habrá sido el tarado-

No puede usar una clave de clínica o algo así? -dijo Po sorprendido-

No tengo ninguna para este tipo de caso -dijo la doctora sonriendo, un toro llego y se rió fuerte por lo sucedido, sujeto ambas rocas y las abrió con fuerza liberando a Po, el creo que cayo al suelo sintiendo alivio-

El oso esta fuera del árbol de miel -dijo Po aliviado **-fin del recuerdo-**

Los maestros del palacio de imperial se estaban riendo con fuerza del pobre panda el cual estaba avergonzado.

De que tanto se ríen? Byakun se metió con un hombre usando falda -dijo Po riendo un poco y las risas fueron directo a Byakun-

Así James todavía usa rizadores para dormir -dijo Byakun señalando a James-

Que?! Oye ese era mi secreto! -James le grito molesto- así? Boa pesa..

No se te ocurra decirlo! -Boa le alertó el cuello para evitar que dijera algo-

Los cinco estaban riendo mientras el maestro Leo veía como los guardianes estaban contentos, el castigo de Po se mantendría durante el tiempo que estuviera ahí, escucharía sus explicaciones mas tarde, mientras en el valle de La Paz Tigresa estaba muy nerviosa, los mareos, antojos y demás estaban empezando, ya no iba a entrenar y su vientre crecería con forme pasara el tiempo, no lo pezon mas y decidió ir a ver al leopardo que era su amante, ella no sabia de quien de los dos era el bebe, solo sabia que tenía poco tiempo de embarazo tiempo exacto no lo sabia pero ya lo sabría cuando el bebe naciera, ella bajo al valle y fue rumbo a un hotel, busco al leopardo y lo encontró en su cuarto solo era un visitante de lugares diferentes y se quedaba ahí hasta su partida, ella toco la puerta y el leopardo la hizo pasar.

Tengo que hablar contigo Shin -Tigresa comenzó a hablar


	5. Chapter 5

**Revelando nuevos enemigos**

Con Po y los demás guardianes ellos estaban llevando muy bien sus día juntos, Po les contó lo que hizo en sus aventuras una vez que termino la vigilancia de la princesa, por su parte Byakun no le dejaba de repetir lo que hizo con la princesa en su cuarto, Tigresa regaño un poco a Po pero lo acepto con calma, mientras en el valle de La Paz Tigresa había bajado al valle y ahora estaba en el hotel donde se hospedaba su amante, Tigresa fue al cuarto del leopardo y foco la puerta siendo recibida por el leopardo, ella paso y e leopardo se puso detrás de ella sonriendo.

Tengo que hablar contigo Shin -Tigresa comenzó a hablar pero el leopardo le paso las manos por el pecho y comenzó a besarla del cuello- espera..-Tigresa se sonrojo un poco y solo se dejo guiar cuando el leopardo le quita blusa mostrando sus senos, le quito las vendas revelando sus senos, los masajeo dejando a Tigresa que gimiera un poco, ya no dijo nada y dejo que el leopardo la usara una vez mas, el leopardo paso su mano derecha por debajo de su pantalón y paso a la por debajo de la ropa interior todo ando la intimidad de Tigresa, Tigresa se sonrojo y comenzó a gripe ir un poco y se mojo dejando una leve mancha en el pantalón, para ella todo paso muy rápido de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba cortada en la cama siendo envestida por el leopardo, con cada envestida ella gemía con fuerza, lo abrazo levantando mas sus caderas, lo beso de forma apasionada, le dio la vuelta colocándola a cuatro patas y siguió envistiendo la con fuerza sacándole mas gemidos, Tigresa sonrió sonrojada y el leopardo termino dentro de ella, Tigresa se canso y se recostó con cuidado en la cama, cuando los dos terminaron Tigresa estaba desnuda en la cama boca arriba sin nada que la cubriera, vio al leopardo el cual se puso la ropa sonriendo- hay algo que tengo que decirte y es muy importe -el leopardo asintió y la vio- estoy embarazada

Vaya no me esperaba eso -dijo Shin sonriendo- me alegro bastante -Tigresa sonrió tranquila y el leopardo se acercó- Tigresa no te pienso dejar sola te ayudare en todo lo que quieras -Shin la abrazo y ella lloro sonriendo pensando que tenía alguien que la ayudara, después de esa tarde Tigresa regreso al palacio llena de esperanza, pero en medio de la noche el leopardo registró su salida del hotel y tomo sus cosas en una carreta- lo siento preciosa solo fue cosa de dos semanas no lo tomes a mal -sonrío dejando el valle con todo y carreta- no pienso hacerme responsable -se rió en su camino en medio de la noche, después de dos días Tigresa volvió para verlo-

Buenas tardes busco a Shin el leopardo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, la cabra que atendía el hotel reviso su libro y luego la vio- pasa algo?

Si me temo que el leopardo que estaba aquí antes se fue hace dos días a media noche -dijo la cabra seria y Tigresa se sintió usada, deshecha y como una tonta por confiar en el leopardo que solo resultó un canalla- esta usted bien? -vio como Tigresa se sintió sin aliento de momento-

No lo estoy gracias -Tigresa puso una cara seriaos el enojo y para ocultar su tristeza, ella volvió al palacio deshonrada y avergonzada, no le dijo nada a nadie solo se encerró en su cuarto a llorar de momento, mientras con el leopardo el ya estaba en otra ciudad tratando de conquistar a una que otra felina, el era un vendedor ambulante, tenía una carreta y un puesto donde el estaba vendiendo algunas cosas a su lado estaba una felina y le estaba coqueteando mientras la felina se reía de los halagos que recibía del leopardo, mientras entre la multitud apareció un joven lobo usando un sombrero de paja de forma redonda le cubría parte de su cara, era un sombrero de paja japonés mas grande y profundo en la zona de la cabeza, usaba una túnica bagre de bordes dorados, cubría la zona de su pecho, hombros y era tan larga que llegaba a la mitad de sus piernas, era un viajero extranjero, tenía el hocico blanco y una nariz negra, camino junto al puesto del leopardo y sintió un aroma familiar y de cierta felina-

Eh Tigresa? -el lobo se acercó al leopardo que estaba coqueteando con la felina y vendiendo cosas en su carreta, no dijo nada solo veía la mercancía y sentía el olor de Tigresa más fuerte y un olor extra, se fijo en el leopardo y sintió de nuevo el aroma de Tigresa de una forma más dulce con un toque ácido y fuerte, el leopardo no se había podido quitar el aroma de Tigresa de encima, el lobo se acercó y lo llamo- oye amigo te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Si claro que desea? -dijo Shin sonriendo y se levanto para verlo-

Una pregunta como esta Tigresa? -dijo el lobo sonriendo levantando su sombrero dejando ver que tenía la cara blanca y ojos color cafés claros- detectó el aroma de Tigresa en tu ropa aa claro ya se -el leopardo se puso nervioso mientras veía a la felina la cual estaba confundida-

Quien es Tigresa? -dijo la felina sonando seria-

No es nadie, solo una felina que vendió un perfume nada mas si eso -dijo el leopardo sonriendo nervioso, el lobo soltó una leve sonrisa-

Hasta donde yo se, es una felina como tu y este bicho la embarazó y la dejo así sin más disfruten de su día y lamento tu futuro Shin doble trato -el lobo sonrió y saludo moviendo su sombrero, la felina golpeó al leopardo en sus genitales y lo dejo ahí nada mas, el lobo siguió caminando mientras se reia un poco _"por el olor detecte que era Tigresa y por las hormonas y feromonas en el podria estar embarazada jeje"_ pensó riendo un poco, siguió su camino viendo diferentes lugares-

Mientras en el palacio imperial, los guardianes estaban entrenando excepto Hinata la cual seguía atendiendo a su hijo, estaba algo débil así que Po entrañaría por su parte ese día, todos estaban en el patio de afuera entrenando, Po estaba entrando contra Boa, Byakun con James, Po lanzó un golpe salto hacia ella, Boa salto a un lado y comenzó a girar lanzando un golpe horizontal con la cola, Po la detuvo alzando su brazo derecho la sujeto de la cola y la lanzó a un lado, Po avanzó hacia ella y formo una esfera de fuego en su mano izquierda, la disparo, Boa abrió la boca y la atrapo dejando sorprendido a Po, la esfera de fuego se volvió amarilla y la disparo de regreso, Po le dio un golpe cortándola en dos, Boa avanzo y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago soltando una onda de viento verde, Po fue empujado hacia atrás al menos de dos metros, Boa se metió a la tierra y Po golpeo dl suelo haciendo que la tierra temblara un poco y el suelo se agrietara, Boa salió de la tierra algo golpeada, Po sonrió y Boa se sacudió el cuerpo para después sonreír, por su parte James estaba corriendo a cuatro patas expulsando un aura verde de su cuerpo, Byakun lo siguió formando un aura azul, James alzó el brazo izquierdo formando un rayo verde y Byakun lo imito, los dos lanzaron subrayó creando una leve explosión, el humo se levanto y los dos volvieron a correr para lanzar un golpe en la cara del otro, los dos se alejaron de un salto y quedaron sonriendo.

Intercambien compañeros! -Leo dio la orden, Byakun salgo y lanzó un golpe horizontal contra Boa la cual la esquivo, abrió la boca mostrando los colmillos y se enredó en el brazo derecho de Byakun y le dio una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo, Byakun libero un viento en forma de tornado azul, le dio un leve golpe al suelo y se la quito del brazo, Boa todo en el suelo y avanzó hacia el soltando un aura amarilla y negra del cuerpo, Byakun se cruzo de brazos creando un aura azul en sus brazos, ambos ataques crearon un leve onda de energía entre los dos, los dos se fueron alejando mientras peleaban-

Veo que se han hecho más fuerte -dijo Po sonriendo, avanzó y lanzó un golpe y James lo sujeto de la muñeca, lanzó un golpe y Po lo sujeto con su palma, los dos estaban expulsando un aura de sus cuerpos, el poder de James era verde y el de Po era dorada-

Tu también te has vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba -dijo James sonriendo, los dos se dieron un cabezazo mutuo y saltaron hacia atrás, James dio un pisotón al suelo y una línea de rocas apareció frente a Po apunto de golpearlo, Po salto hacia atrás, uso una onda de aire y se le o como si volara hacia el cielo, James extendió los brazos hacia su lado izquierdo formando un rayo verde en sus brazos, Po extendió los brazos formando una esfera amarilla de energía y la disparo, James extendió los brazos hacia enfrente y libero su ataque, ambos ataque achocaron creando una explosión, Po desapareció en el aire y apareció detrás de James y disparo una bola de fuego, James se dio la vuelta sujetando la esfera y expulso un viento verde en forma de onda que hizo deshacer la esfera, Po avanzó y le dio una patada en el mentón, James retrocedió un poco, lo sujeto de la pierna y lo levanto para estrellarlo en suelo, Po trajo sus piernas y le dio una patada en el pecho, Po formo una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha y la disparo, James retajo su brazo izquierdo y lanzó una esfera de fuego contra el, ambas esferas explotaran en el lugar, Po apretó el puño derecho formando un trueno rojo con una leve aura negra- esa energía no es tuya verdad?

No es de un amigo -Po sonrió y avanzó hacia el, James lanzó un golpe vertical soltando un viento verde en forma de corte, Po la esquivo y apareció detrás de el, lanzó un golpe y James salgo aun lado llevándose una leve cortada en el costado, el trueno que Po había formando salió disparado formando un aura roja- lo siento

Si descuida sigamos -dijo James sonriendo y expulso un aura verde- vamos muéstrame ese poder oscuro que tienes

Por supuesto -dijo Po sonriendo y comenzó a empeñar un aura dorada de su cuerpo-

Suficiente deténganse -dijo Leo serio y todos dejaron de pelear- suficiente de combates entrenen de forma normal

Si maestro -dijeron todos, Hinata sonrió y le dio el bebe al maestro Leo-

Hinata ya te sientes mejor? -dijo Po preocupado-

Claro no olvides que hablas con la guerrera Fénix no soy débil y el embarazo me dio unos kilos de mas debo bajarlos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po asintió y todos fueron entrenando el resto del día, el maestro Leo los llevo a unos pilares de madera done ellos estaban haciendo flexiones mientras tenían el cuerpo estirado y se paraban de una mano, los cuatro mamíferos estaban así pero por su parte Boa no hacia nada ya que no tenía manos para hacer flexiones, era un entrenamiento muy difícil, lo siguiente fue entrenar con las manos atadas en la espalda, en la ataduras tenían tres cuerdas sujetando rocas de gran tamaño, Po y los otros fueron avanzando avanzando, Boa por su lado tenía una roca atada a la cola, todos fueron avanzando poco a poco con este difícil entrenamiento, no podían usar sus poderes solo dependían de fuerza física, todos fueron entrando de una forma muy dura durante toda la tarde, cuando terminaron todos estaban cansado y apenas estaba atardeciendo, Po sentía que su cuerpo había sido exprimido de todo energía hasta la ultima gota-

Buen entrenamiento a todos -dijo el maestro Leo sonriendo y le dio su bebé a Hinata la cual sintió un feo aroma de parte suya- hay bañarlo y cambiarle el pañal

Hay si ya me di cuenta -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po se acercó a ella y sonrió- que dices Po nos bañamos como una familia?

Si me parece bien -Po la abrazo de la cintura y vio al bebe- quien se va a bañar? Pues tu bebe -el bebe sonrió viendo a su padre, después de un rato todos regresaron a su cuarto pero no se pudieron dar un baño ya que la familia estaba dentro dándose un baño juntos, Po estaba viendo a Long el cual estaba en sus brazos mientras esperaba a Hinata ya que no sabia como bañar a un bebe, Hinata entro desnuda al baño con un pequeña balde ovalado de plástico-

Bien esto es para bañar a Long -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó de donde venia el agua caliente y lo lleno apenas a la mitad- bien vamos a bañarte -Hinata tomo a Long en sus brazos y lo sentó en la pequeña tina, le hecho agua en la cabeza haciendo que Long se entierra por algo de miedo-

Es muy rico bañarse verdad bebe? -dijo Po sonriendo pero vio como Long estaba por llorar- no llores no pasa nada -Po le paso la mano en la cabeza haciendo que Long se calmara un poco- lo ves no pasa nada

Vaya gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo- por lo general el siempre tiembla y llora pero creo que le hacia falta su padre -Hinata sonrió y se pego mas a Po, Po sonrió y comenzaron a bañar a su pequeño bebe, cuando terminaron Hinata se levanto cargándolo- Po puedes cuidarlo en lo que me baño?

Claro -dijo Po sonriendo, tomo al bebe en sus brazos y luego vio a Hinata de cuerpo completo, Hinata lo vio sonriendo sonrojada mientras meneaba la cola de forma coqueta en la nariz de Po-

Ya que tanto me vez panda atrevido? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Estas hermosa -dijo Po sonriendo, su cuerpo había madurado, sus senos crecieron por el embarazo al igual que sus caderas dandole una mejor belleza, Hinata se sonrojo y le dio un beso en los labios, Po la abrazo con una brazo dejando pasar el beso por un rato mas, los dos se separaron sonriendo, el pequeño Long movió la cabeza y agito la cabeza infundido por lo que paso, ambos sonrieron viendo a su bebé y le dieron un beso entre los dos en la cabeza, después de un rato los tres ya estaban listos para dormir- espera donde voy a dormir?

Donde dormiste ayer? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Me fui a un hotel pero estoy muy cansado para ir a buscar otro -dijo Po bostezando-

Compartamos habitación -dijo Hinata sonriendo- hay una cama extra en el depósito tráela a mi cuarto y ahí te veo -Hinata llevo a Po al cuarto de depósito, ahí dentro había dos camas, Po tomo una estaba en buen estado y se la llevo al cuarto de Hinata, el cuarto de Hinata era como el que Po tenía en el palacio de Jade solo que en esta había un pequeño ropero para las cosas de Long y otro más grande para las cosas de Hinata, Po puso su mochila y cama a un lado de la Hinata y se acostó en la cama, Hinata se acostó a su lado mientras al bebe lo dejo en su cuna que estaba frente a las camas de ambos padres, Po se dio la vuelta viendo a Hinata, ambos se vieron a los ojos sonriendo- te extrañe mucho

Y yo a ti Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso apasionado pero el bebe lloro, los dos padres se calmaron y se alejaron y el bebe dejo de llorar, esperaron un rato y Long no lloro, los dos se volvieron a besar y Long lloro, se separaron y vieron a Long el cual estaba tranquilo de nuevo, Po apenas toco a Hinata y Long volvió a llorar, se alejo y el bebe se calmo, la volvió a tocar y el bebe lloro, se alejo apenas se acercó y el bebe volvió a llorar, Po solo suspiro y se quedo de espaldas a la cama-

Es bien celoso -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo a Po el cual comenzó a reír- sabes cuando estaba en la aldea Shiba y tu me pediste ser tu novia me sorprendí bastante, siempre viví con el arte de la espada como guía pero cuando aprendí del amor me cambio mucho, me siento muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta en mi vida te amo Po -Hinata sonrió-

Yo también te amo Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se estaban por dar un beso cuando Long lloro de nuevo- Por favor! -dijeron los do siendo un poco- jajaja sabes me gusta ser padre

Créeme la paternidad no es fácil -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Lo será con el tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo, durante algunos meses la paternidad de ambos fue buena, Long era un bebe tranquilo que casi no lloraba en el da pero noche cada vez que Po y Hinata trataban de tener un tiempo a solas el ebeb lloraba un poco, cuando el bebe se hacia del baño los dos se turnaban, Po hizo un calendario con los días que le tocaba a Hinata cambiarlo y los días que le tocaban a el- yo ya lo cambia ayer es tu turno

No yo lo cambie ayer -dijo Hinata algo seria- revise,os el calendario -Po saco el calendario de debajo de la cama y lo vio- lo ves hoy te toca jajaja -Po no protesto y fue a cambiar a Long, el tiempo siguió su curso y cuando menos se dieron cuanta se cumple ríos ocho meses-

En el valle de La Paz Tigresa estaba cada vez mas y mas deprimida, había paso el embarazo ella sola, tenía la ayuda de Shifu pero no contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos, Víbora seguía muy molesta con ella de haber tenido el hijo en una infidelidad, los machos por su parte no les importaba, la convivencia entre ellos era la misma antes de que Po se uniera a ellos, por su parte Shifu y los demás había recibido cartas de parte de Po sabiendo donde estaba, si estaba bien o no, en su última carta le dijo a su padre que ya era abuelo, el señor Ping no lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo a las ciudad imperial para conocer a su nieto, se había ido hace dos meses por unas simple vacaciones después volvería, mientras cerca del valle se veía un grupo de al menos doce personas usando gabardinas blancas con bordes gruesos de color dorado, en la espalda portaban una cruz con un circulo dorado con varios picos en la circunferencia, no se envían sus rostros solo usaban algo para ocultar sus caras, frente a ellos estaba un león de pelaje café con melena amarilla, sus ojos eran azules y usaba una armadura china de combate de color azul y amarilla, portaba una espada amarilla tan grande como el, era robusto y muy grande, el grupo de animales fue avanzando rumbo al valle cuando llegaron se detuvieron y entraron llamando mucho la atención, todos los aldeanos se preocuparon al ver al grupo de animales que estaban entrando.

Ciudadanos del valle de La Paz mi nombre es Berial! -dijo el león sonriendo- mi grupo los iluminados hemos venido para evitar que ustedes seres inferiores, pierdan el control de su comunidad, su libertad todo ante los que tienen poderes elementales y los aplastan como insectos pero nosotros los iluminados hemos venido a mostrarles el verdadero camino a la salvación, dennos sus poderes hijos de la luz y tendrán una vida pacífica -el león grito tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el valle, los aldeanos empezaron a ocultarse por tener a los individuos, Berial pudo ver como los aldeanos se escondían- díganme rechazan nuestra sugerencia de ayuda? -nadie contesto solo se ocultaron- bien si eso quieren entonces si aceptan la oscuridad entonces merecen ser exterminados vayan -los aldeanos se escondieron en sus casas para protegerse, los doce guerreros que estaban con Berial saltaron en diferentes direcciones, el saco la espada que tenía en la espalda y la hoja se encendió en fuego- reluciere este lugar de maldad en cenizas -se escucharon algunos impactos en el lugar y Berial volteo a ver como sus doce guerreros había sido golpeados en el cuerpo por cuatro de los cinco furioso y Shifu- quienes son?

Somos los guardianes de este valle los cinco furiosos -dijo Shifu serio mientras Berial no se mostró impresionado- quienes son y por que quieren quemar nuestro hogar?

Eso no te concierne sirviente del mal -dijo Berial molesto- todos mátenlos son malvados -los soldados se llevaron y quitaron sus capuchas revelando a un grupo de soldados de diferentes especies, eran zorros, lobos y tigres usando un uniforme estilo militar de color blanco con detalles dorados, todos tenían un pañuelo que les cubría la boca pero dejaban ver sus ojos y cabezas, los maestros se pusieron en guardia y los soldados avanzaron hacia ellos, un zorro corrió hacia Shifu y el lanzó un golpe directo al pecho dandole con tanta fuerza que el zorro salió volando y se estrelló contra un muro, Grulla avanzó volando y le dio un golpe en el pecho a un tigre y lo elevó rodando en el aire, bajo en picada y lo estrello en el suelo con fuerza, Víbora avanzó por los brazos de Mono y disparo una esfera de trueno de su boca dandole a un zorro en el pecho, el zorro se electrocuto y se dejo de mover un momento, Mono avanzo corriendo salto y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el pecho con los pies, Mantis salto por debajo de el y dio un golpe al suelo sacando una roca de forma cónica frente al lobo y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que el lobo fuera empujado contra otros de su grupo, Shifu giro y lanzó un golpe extendiendo los dos dedos de su mano derecha y un brillo verde salió disparado de sus dedos contra todos tigres empujándolos contra una pared, Grulla concentro agua en sus alas y lanzó un corte de agua a alta presión cruzando sus alas, la cruz de agua le dio a dos lobos en el pecho cortándolos y estos cayeron al suelo, Víbora avanzó y estrangulo a un tigre del cuello, el tigre no se movió ni se defendió y su cuello solo se quebró, Mantis avanzó entre un lobo y dos zorros dejándolos inconscientes de un solo golpe, Mono derrotó a sus oponentes de forma fácil también-

No entiendo fue muy sencillo -dijo Shifu viendo los cuerpos de los enemigos- solo quedas tu -todos vieron a Berial el cual sonrió, se se escucharon unos movimiento y todos vieron que los soldados se levantaron sin mas y comenzaron a expulsar un aura oscura y negra de todo el cuerpo, todos recuperan sus partes faltantes y se pusieron en guardia- son muertos revividos?

No solo están protegidos pero yo soy el mas peligroso -dijo Berial sonriendo- diviértanse -salto y llego al centro del pueblo, los demás trataron de seguirlo pero vieron que no cayo muy lejos, los soldados se pusieron frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso, Berial rugió con fuerza haciendo sus colmillos mas grandes al igual que su cuerpo, ahora media como dos metros con cincuenta centímetros, su melena se volvió de fuego amarillo al igual que sus manos y patas, su piel se volvió de un color como la ceniza, avanzó un poco y extendió el brazo derecho soltando varias bolas de fuego, las bolas de fuego cayeron en diferentes zonas del centro del valle, los maestros trataron de avanzar pero apenas Grulla comenzó a volar un tigre apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe directo al pico, Grulla cayo de picada al suelo haciendo un leve agujero, todos se acercaron a el para verlo, Grulla estaba algo lastimado pero estaba bien- destruiré este lugar lleno de corrupción -se escucharon unos pasos en el lugar y Berial vio como un viajero estaba caminando con calma hacia el sin importarle lo que veía, Berial y el cruzaron sus caminos un segundo nada mas, cuando el viajero estaba detrás de el saco una espada de gran tamaño de su mano derecha, giro y creo una onda de viento fuerte apagando las llamas del lugar, Berial se detuvo y agito un poco la cola envuelta en llamas- interesante -se dio la vuelta viendo al viajero- dime quien eres?

Yo? -dijo él viajero sonriendo- solo eh venido a matarte y recuperar lo que es mío

Insolente! -Berial grito molesto retrayendo su espada envuelta en fuego y lanzó una estocada contra el viajero, el viajero lanzó una estocada y las puntas de ambas espadas chocaron creando un fuerte eco en el valle, el suelo se agrietó un poco mientras una energía de fuego salía entre el choque de ambas espadas, las puntas de las espadas estaban chocando con fuego en el centro, la espada del viajero tenía la hoja de color plata, era larga como de un metro ochenta y también era gruesa, no tenía guardia solo un mango de color rojo y dorado con una cadena al final, en el centro de la hoja había una placa roja con detalles dorados- dime quien eres Guerrero?

Yo solo soy un humilde viajero de Japón -el viajero sonrío quitándose el gorro revelando a Izanamy el cual estaba sonriendo- y vine para que me devuelvas mi espada y la espada de sangre maldita!


	6. Chapter 6

**La bebe de Tigresa**

Izanamy estaba en el valle de La Paz frente a Berial, los dos forcejeando con sus espadas ambas estaban chocando desde la punta liberando una onda de aclaro del centro.

Tu espada? -dijo Berial sin comprender- no se de lo que hablas

No te hagas el tonto conmigo! -Izanamy grito con fuerza- se muy bien que tus sirvientes de extraña armadura llegaron a mi palacio y se robaron mi espada, si no quieres decirme donde esta entonces -Izanamy comenzó a emanar una energía negra de su cuerpo seguido de otra energía color azul, ambas energías se mezclaron dejan unas marcas en su cara de color rojas- te obligare a decírmelo a la fuerza

Y crees que lo harás? -Berial levantó su espada lanzando un corte diagonal, Izanamy solo doblo su espada para defenderse, el golpe con ambas espadas sonó muy fuerte en el lugar, los dos chocaron sus espadas peleando en el lugar, Berial salto a un lado y lanzó un corte ascendente, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical y corto la energía de Berial en dos, avanzó y lanzó un corte horizontal, Berial lo detuvo con su espada de forma horizontal, la energía exploto dejando un leve cortina de humo, Izanamy avanzando corriendo y apareció frente a Berial lanzando un corte en diagonal de forma ascendente empujándolo contra un muro y lo atravesó, Izanamy se quedo quieto viendo como Berial salió de las rocas molesto, rugió y formo una esfera de fuego amarilla en su hocico, rugió y la disparo formando una llamada muy fuerte, el ataque le dio a Izanamy causando una explosión y que el lugar se quemara, todo el lugar estaba en llamas y Berial sonrió-

Esa es toda tu fuerza -Izanamy salió ileso del lugar- me das pena -inclino un poco su cuerpo y puso su espada sobre su brazo izquierdo, la espada comenzó a emanar un fuego que después se volvió negro y azul, Berial grito y avanzó hacia el- Incinerador Negro -Izanamy lanzó un corte de forma horizontal contra Berial soltando un fuego en una explosión, Berial se defendió colocando su espada frente a el pero el ataque lo fue empujando hasta que se lo llevo dentro de la energía negra, todos vieron a Izanamy dl cual comenzó a caminar hacia los soldados los cuales dejado a los furioso y lo vieron- ustedes son amigos de ese sujeto verdad? Bueno quiero que me devuelvan mi espada Shibari Mangetsu -los soldados se pusieron en guardia frente a el- les recomiendo que no hagan nada si es que no quieren salir lastimados -los soldados solo ganaron hacia el- que ilusos -alzo su espada de forma vertical y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando un viento azul y después fuego formando un tornado de fuego que afectó a los soldados, los soldados fueron cayendo al suelo uno por uno, cuando se fijaron en uno este se estaba deshaciendo en una especie de polvo luminoso, se cubrió con una luz y se deshizo frente a ellos- que extraño -vieron los demás y les paso los mismo-

Que está ocurriendo aquí -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

No tengo la menor idea Shifu -dijo Izanamy quitándose la gabardina revelando su traje de combate con un sin turno en la espada para cargar su espada, metió su espada en la funda improvisada para cargarla y se acercó a ellos- que saben de ellos hasta ahora?

No sabemos nada solo llegaron de la nada y comenzaron a hablar de incoherencias sobre la luz y de su santidad -dijo Víbora seria viendo el caos, se acercó a las ropas que habían tirado y las vio- que ropas mas extrañas y que es este símbolo?

Es el símbolo de su fe -dijo Izanamy serio- no se muy pero creo que...-se escucho un fuerte rugido y todos vieron como Berial salió de los escombros molesto y herido- ya veo tienes una gran resistencia no eres un tipo ordinario -avanzó y saco su espada- bien ahora dime donde esta mi espada

Tu simple sirviente de la oscuridad, no mereces esa espada de la luna, la forma de energía más pura y hermosa, nuestro maestro su santidad la usara contra este pútrido mundo para convertirlo en un jardín hermoso -avanzó y cayo de rodillas en el suelo y sujeto su espada- estoy muy débil te prometo que e saldaremos cuentas después -Berial se levanto rugiendo, su cuerpo entero se rodeó de fuego, el fuego comenzó a rodar y se convirtió en un rayo que avanzaba por su cuenta-

No escaparas -Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal con la espada, le dio al fuego este se forma o en una esfera y se fue avanzando por el cielo- maldito -Izanamy guardo su espada molesto y se dio la vuelta- nos vemos

A donde vas? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Por el, debo seguirlo y ver donde tienen mi espada -dijo Izanamy serio, Shifu dio un paso y se puso frente a el- ahora que?

Escucha no te puedo dejar ir si no nos dice que esta pasando -dijo Shifu serio, Izanamy lo vio un momento y extendió la mano derecha, los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de ver que Izanamy estaba haciendo una esfera de energía negra y azul- me atacaras si no me muevo? -Izanamy no respondió solo disparo la esfera dandole a un tigre que estaba por atacar a Shifu por la espalda, Shifu se dio la vuelta viendo al tigre deshacerse en una luz blanca- gracias

No es momento de dar las gracias estamos en una situación muy seria -dijo Izanamy serio, todo el ambiente se tornó tenso cuando el rugido del estomago de Izanamy se escucho en el lugar y mató el momento- hay perdón no he comido en un buen rato -Izanamy se tallo la cabeza sonriendo-

Tu no cambias -dijeron todos sonriendo- eso me recuerda -Izanamy saco de sus ropas dos cartas y se las dio- de parte de Po

Lo encontraste? -dijo Víbora sorprendida tomando la carta- hasta donde se esta en la ciudad imperial dijo que estaba teniendo una vida normal con Hinata y su hijo

Si yo también me sorprendí de ver a Long ese niño es muy calmado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el maestro Shifu y Víbora abrieron la carta que ellos tenían- te que dicen?

Se va a casar! -dijeron todos sorprendidos, mientras Izanamy solo estaba calmado viéndolos-

Que bien que haya tomado mi consejo ese panda al fin se va a a hacer responsable de sus actos -dijo Shifu sonriendo- segundo esto la boda es dentro de dos meses pasando el cumpleaños del pequeño Long estamos invitados, tengo mi invitación y dice que su padre está planeando todo.

Si pero maestro aquí dice que solo podemos ir nosotros cuatro a la boda aquí no dice nada sobre Tigresa -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Creo que lo mejor es que no se entere y le inventamos algo para que no sospeche -dijo Víbora calmada-

Por no deberíamos decirle, por lo que ocurrió? Por que esta embarazada de un tipo que la dejo ahí votada después de usarla? -dijo Mono algo molesto y recibió un coletazo de parte de Víbora la cual estaba molesta- que muy insensible?

Demasiado -dijo Víbora molesta- escucha las bodas son situaciones muy difíciles para una ex pareja y mas si esta fue una sorda vendida y estúpidamente que se dejo guiar por la calentura en su vagina -todos vieron sorprendidos a Víbora por su forma de expresarse- verán que tal esto

 **Imaginación de Víbora-** _Que tal si llegamos a la la boda todo esta lindo, Po usando su traje y Hinata su vestido de novias blanco con su ramo, llegamos y los saludamos y la ultima en llegar es Tigresa y abraza a Hinata para felicitarla? Saben lo difícil que seria para ella oír_

 _Yo gano perra acéptalo -diría Hinata mostrándole el anillo de varios quilates, y la pobre quedaría devastada, o si Tigresa se adelanta y le dice-_

 _Po y yo teníamos mucho sexo hasta cuatro veces al día antes de que tu llegaras -diría Tigresa para emparejar las cosas, luego las cosas se pondrían feas y la boda se arruinaría, todo seria un caos total, Hinata y Tigresa peleando desnudas en medio de la boda, Hinata golpearía a Tigresa con una silla, o Tigresa envenenaría a Po para llevárselo de ahí ataco por la fuerza-_ **fin de la imaginación-**

Seria un completo caos y Tigresa secuestraría a Po para violarlo las veces que ella quería, o apuñalaría a Hinata para robarse a Po y a su bebé -dijo Víbora asustada- ella diría! Hya Hya -Víbora comenzó a gritar lanzando con golpes al frente con la cola enredada como sujetando algo- la atacaría sin piedad y la pobre Hinata mancharía su vestido de sangre y le gritaría "Hay bruja maldita te matare!" -todos vieron la interpretación de Víbora algo extrañados-

En primera no creo que ocurra lo ultimo -dijo Izanamy con la boca torcida- segundo lo primero si pasaría y Po me mando a evitar que Tigresa deje el palacio para evitar todo eso -Izanamy dibujo un circulo con su mano viendo a Víbora- me asusta lo que puedes inventar

Como que Po te pidió que te quedaras en el palacio para evitar que Tigresa fuera? -dijo Mantis sorprendido- pensé que diría que la eliminaras o algo así

No voy a hacer eso, me lo pidió por que sabe lo impulsiva que es, si descubre que el se va a casar saldría corriendo a la primera oportunidad por el -Izanamy tenía razón todos con cocina como era Tigresa cuando se trataba de algo importante para ella- además se que ese tipo llamado Berial no es el único involucrado estoy seguro que vendrán más a atracarlos cuando llegue a donde debe ir

Es verdad aun no nos has dicho quienes son esos sujetos -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Hasta donde se ellos estaba atacando las aldeas con maestros elementales como ustedes o yo, incluso se llevan los poderes de los maestros y de los usuarios que apenas saben como utilizar sus poderes, no se que ideas tengan en mente pero su maestro es quien les da sus ordenes lo llaman su santidad y ese símbolo es el que portan no se que simbolice -dijo Izanamy serio-

Cuando tiempo llevan haciendo esto? -dijo Mantis nervioso-

Unos tres meses mas o menos es el tiempo que los llevo siguiendo pero cada vez que estoy cerca ellos desaparecen en un resplandor y pierdo el rastro son muy escurridizos -Izanamy apretó los puños molesto por no atraparlos- pero no puedo hacer nada solo puedo esperar el momento en el que se descuiden también Po y los demás guardianes están al tanto de la situación si llegan a a tacar la ciudad imperial ellos los seguirán e investigarán su parte

Por que los demás guardianes deben ayudarte en esto? Es cosa tuyo tu perdiste la espada -dijo Mono sonriendo pero Izanamy lo sujeto del elástico de la ropa y le dio un tirón haciéndole un calzón chino- aaauuu no -sus genitales se marcaron haciendo que se partieran en dos, Mono comenzó a gritar de dolor hasta hacer el grito mas y mas agudo- ya suéltame por favor

Esto también afectará China si no viste lo que trataron de hacer aquí tienes otra idea Nerd? -Izanamy estarlo mas el elástico haciendo que Mono gritara más agudo- alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta? -los demás negaron- bien me alegro que nos entendamos -soltó a Mono sonriendo un poco-

Maestro Shifu! -Zeng llego corriendo alarmado-

Qué tienes Zeng? -dijo Shifu intranquilo viendo a Zeng-

Es la maestra Tigresa -dijo Zeng alarmado- se le rompió la fuente esta comenzando a dar a Luz

Va a tener un bebe en el palacio! -Shifu grito sorprendidos los demás se asustaron- Víbora ve con Grulla e Izanamy al palacio para calmarla y ponerla cómoda, Mono Mantis busquen a los doctores de preferencia con experiencia rápido

Si maestro/señor! -dijeron todos y salieron en diferentes lugares, Grulla voló con Víbora en su espalda e Izanamy fue corriendo entre los techos de las casas rumbo al palacio, Mono y Mantis fueron a buscar al doctor y Shifu fue corriendo rumbo al palacio con Zeng, Grulla y los demás entraron al palacio y estaba buscando a Tigresa-

Tigresa! Tigresa! -todos la buscaron, Víbora la busco en el baño, Grulla en la sala de entrenamiento e Izanamy la estaba buscando en los dormitorios, olfateo el lugar sintiendo el aroma de sangre, corrió hacia el cuarto viendo que veía del cuarto de Po-

Tigresa! -Izanamy abrió la puerta encontrándose con Tigresa llorando en la cama de Po, estaba usando una especie de vestido largo con una mancha de sangre en la zona de la entrepierna- Tigresa estas bien? -Izanamy se acercó pero Tigresa seguía llorando- no te espantes la ayuda ya viene

No quiero ayuda -dijo Tigresa llorando y se volteo- este bebe vendrá a un mundo donde su padre lo odia, Po debe estar con otra mujer, ya no volvió en estos ochos meses, fui una idiota, Po me odia, y también debe odiar a nuestro bebe, estaba en celo cuando conocí al leopardo, por mi estúpida culpa este bebe no tendrá un padre, me odio enserio me odio, no tengo a nadie no tengo nada por que vivir -Tigresa estaba llorando e Izanamy le dio un golpeen la mejilla haciendo que se volteara a verlo sorprendida-

Que no tienes nada por que vivir? No digas esas estupideces en un momento como este -dijo Izanamy serio- se muy bien lo que sucedió entre tu y el leopardo es mas no volverá a complacer a otra hembra, divago, escúchame Tigresa, eres una maestra valiente y fuerte, siempre eres orgullosa y nunca has dependido de la ayuda de otros, es verdad cometiste una fuerte equivocación pero se que tienes mas valentía para ponerte de pie de nuevo, ir al frente una vez mas, si sientes que no puedes sola recuerda que cuentas con Shifu, si sientes que solo te odian recuerda que este bebe -Izanamy tomo la mano de Tigresa y la puso sobre su vientre- que este bebe es tuyo nada mas, el o ella te amara sea cual sean cual sean tus desiciones -Tigresa lloro mas fuerte viendo su vientre- iré por los demás deben estar por llegar -Izanamy se levanto pero Tigresa le sujeto la mano con fuerza- que pasa?

Por favor quédate necesito apoyo aquí quédate -Tigresa lo jalo un momento e Izanamy se sentó a un lado de la cama- tengo dolores cada cinco minutos

Bien ya viene pero necesito avisarle a los demás -Izanamy aulló con un alto volumen, Víbora y Grulla lo escucharon y fueron a los dormitorios, volvió a aullar cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba-

Tigresa! -los dos maestros entraron para ver a Tigresa respirando agitada- como te sientes el bebe como esta? -dijo Víbora alterada-

Tranquila yo estoy dando a Luz -Tigresa grito un poco apretando la mano derecha de Izanamy, respiro de forma agitada y se calmo un momento- Buda! Esto duele peor que el infierno!

Me rompes el brazo -dijo Izanamy con dolor- Víbora revísale ahí..-Víbora lo vio extrañada- revísale ahí..

Quieres que..yo? Le -Víbora se sonrojo y vio el vestido de Tigresa manchado de sangre- yo no podría es decir...es un lugar..intimo yo

No pongas excusas alzo! -dijeron los tres serios-

Esta bien esta bien -dijo Víbora asustada, levanto un poco la falda y vio por debajo de ella, Tigresa estaba usando sus pantaletas todavía- esta usando pantaletas todavía

Quitárselas se supone que el bebe sale por ahí -dijo Grulla sorprendido, Tigresa volvió a gritar de dolor- revísala rápido -Víbora comenzó a quitarle las pantaletas con la boca y salió de la falda escupiéndolas-

Hay que horror voy a tener pesadillas toda la vida -dijo Víbora asqueada- ahora veamos hay debajo -alzo un poco la falda para ver- oigan le esta saliendo la cabeza en un charco de sangre -Víbora termino desmayándose en el lugar-

Hay no esto es horrible -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Y se pone peor tal parece que los doctores del pueblo no están -dijo Mantis entrando con Shifu y Mono- todos se fueron no hay nadie que nos ayude

Esto si es horrible -dijo Grulla asustado- necesitamos un médico o al menos el que haya estado en algunos partos y sepa que hacer en casos médicos -todos recordaron lo que había sucedido con el escape de Yujiro, todos vieron a Izanamy, Izanamy solo le estaba indicando a Tigresa como respirar cuando sintió las miradas sobre el, se volteo y los vio, el miro a todos lados y no entendió lo que pasaba-

Que están viendo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Necesitamos un médico con urgencia -dijo Shifu calmado, el lobo asintió- y el único que se le acerca eres tu

Yo? -dijo Izanamy extrañado y asustado- pero yo no se, en el parto de mis dos hijos fue la doctora la que hizo cargo yo solo estaba ahí no se nada de esto!

Escucha! -Tigresa lo tomo del pelo del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella- ayúdame a atraer a este bebe al mundo! No tengo esposo! El padre del bebe me odia! Y me golpeaste para hacerme recobrar la cordura así que ayúdame! -en la última oración Tigresa hablo como demonio e Izanamy y los demás se asustaron-

No se si...-Izanamy dijo nervioso y Tigresa lo apreto de los genitales con la mano derecha, Izanamy hizo caras y gestos por el dolor- me...duele -los machos se sujetaron sus partes asustados, Izanamy gateo hasta las piernas de Tigresa- muy bien eres un macho eres un hombre -levanto la falda de Tigresa viendo lo que estuviera pasando- bien necesito unas cosas, Grulla tráeme agua caliente, Mantis necesito alcohol para limpiar mis manos y unos guantes de plástico, Mono tráeme toallas de colores que sean limpias las usare para limpiar al bebe y Shifu necesito que mantenga tranquila a Tigresa, una silla y un balde

Para que el balde? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Por que estoy a punto de vomitar por ver esto -dijo Izanamy nervioso, en unos minutos Tigresa estaba gritando por dar a luz- respira un poco mas Tigresa ya viene -le levantaron las piernas doblándole las rodillas para acomodarse y dar a luz- huy esto creo que es malo creo

Que tiene que pasa? -dijo Shifu nervioso y se acercó para ver- que rayos es eso?!

Creo que el bebe viene de cola y por lo que puedo ver es una niña -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- necesito las cosas ya! -Mantis le dio las cosas e Izanamy se lavo las manos y se puso los guantes tratando de ayudar a Tigresa, Mono le dio las toallas para ponerse a sujetar al bebe-

Que paso ya paso todo? -dijo Víbora despertando y vio lo que pasaba con el parto de Tigresa- hay que horror -Víbora cayo desmayada al suelo-

Mantis necesito que me traigas unas tijeras límpialas con alcohol -dijo Izanamy nervioso- cielos esto es horrible

Ya cállate! Sácalo sácalo! -Tigresa grito con fuerza, comenzó a lazar patadas, le dio a Izanamy en la cara- del prisa siento que el cuerpo me va a reventar!

Ya cálmate por favor -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Tigresa le apreto muy fuerte el brazo derecho, Shifu grito asustado y trato de soltarse pero no lo lograba-

Tigresa puja y no me patees la cara -dijo Izanamy asustado- ya viene ya viene

Aquí tienes las tijeras -dijo Mantis dado le las tijeras y se alejo un poco- es un campo de guerra ahí dentro -Mono entro y le dio las toallas, Grulla llego y le dio el agua, Tigresa grito con fuerza, respiro de forma agitada y se escucho un llanto, Tigresa lloro un poco escuchando los llantos de su bebe- que fue que fue? -dijeron los machos esperando el resultado, Izanamy sonrió y limpio al bebe-

Es una niña y es una tigresa blanca y negra -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, cargo a la niña y se la dio a Tigresa, la cual la cargo, la vio y comenzó a llorar- balde! -Mono le dio el balde e Izanamy salió del cuarto-

Hola bebe, hola mi hermosa hija -Tigresa estaba llorando viendo a la bebe la cual estaba llorando todos se acercaron a verla- el color de su pelaje es blanco eso quiere decir que su padre

Es Po -dijeron todos sorprendidos- Tigresa dime cuando paso lo que paso, cuando había sido la última vez que tu y Po lo habían hecho? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Po y yo lo hicimos tres semanas antes de que le fuera infiel -dijo Tigresa seria viendo a la bebe- entonces ella es la hija de Po -todos quedaron serios-

Bien vote el balde por el muro y creo que le di a un ganso por ahí -dijo Izanamy entrando-

Tigresa que vas a hacer ahora? -dijo Shifu serio mientras los demás estaban callados y Víbora estaba desmayada todavía-

Criare a la bebe yo sola -dijo Tigresa seria, los vio a todos y cada uno de ellos- se que nunca podré pagar mi error, me deje llevar por mis impulsos y herí al único macho que he amado -seguían atentos a lo que Tigresa decía sin decir nada- se que puedo hacer esto sola es lo mejor se que Po no quiere verme y no quiere saber nada de mi, ahora solo tengo a mi hija -todos quedaron callados viendo como Tigresa abrazaba a su bebé llorando-


	7. Chapter 7

**Un compromiso y dando cuidado**

El palacio de Jade estaba en una ola de depresión mínima pero también había felicidad por el nacimiento de la nueva bebe, apenas habían pasado dos días, Tigresa seguía en cama debido a su parto su vientre le dolía debido al parto, le costaba mucho trabajo moverse, los furiosos seguían atendiéndola de momento hasta que se sintiera mejor, Izanamy por su parte decidió quedarse a esperar que Berial y los soldados regresaran, hoy era día como cualquier otro, la pequeña bebe comenzó a llorar llamando la atención de su madre.

Tranquila bebe ya voy a atenderte -dijo Tigresa tratando de levantarse de la cama pero solo sintió dolor en el vientre, se movió un poco mas y se quejó de dolor mientras la bebe lloraba, la puerta se abrió revelando a Izanamy el cual estaba viendo a Tigresa la cual estaba por caerse de la cama, la atrapo sujetándola de la espalda y el pecho, la acotó de nuevo y fue atender a la bebe-

Que tienes pequeñita -Izanamy la tomo en sus brazos y sintió el aroma de que necesitaba un cambio- huy alguien debe darse un cambio de pañal

No tienes que hacerlo, yo creo que..-Tigresa se movió un poco y sintió un dolor en el cuerpo de nuevo- rayos esto es muy difícil

Tu relájate en una semana estarás mejor y podrás cuidar al bebe, mientras ve pensando en un nombre para ella o la comenzarán a llamar Tigresa blanca -Izanamy sonrió y recostó a la bebe en una pequeña mesa, la cambio de forma rápida y la bebe dejo de llorar- la quieres cargar?

Si -Tigresa la cargo en sus brazos y la vio tenía todavía los ojos cerrados y oscuros, no se podían ver su verdadero color, Tigresa le tallo la cabeza viendo a la bebe- dime Izanamy por que me estas ayudando? Ya sabes lo que hice, sabes que esta pequeña no tendrá a su padre por mi culpa, soy una vergüenza -Tigresa bajo la mirada e Izanamy suspiro, golpeo la mesa un poco fuerte asustando a Tigresa la cual sujeto a su bebé-

En primera cometiste muchas equivocaciones eso es verdad, pero entiendo tu situación yo también pase por muchas situaciones cuando era solo un joven lobo sin saber que hacer con mi vida, después de varias malas desiciones me di cuenta de que tendría que vivir con ellas, eso solo me hizo mas fuerte -Izanamy la vio serio- y esa pequeña bebe no tiene la culpa de nada -se sentó en la cama junto a ella- todo fue cosa tuya, con el tiempo la bebe irá creciendo, tu debes ser ese pilar fuerte de su vida, pero si te sigues lamentando no podrás ser madre ni padre para ella -Izanamy tomo su mano y Tigresa lo vio sorprendido- ya deja de lamentarte por cosas que no pudiste hacer o cosas que pensaste que podrían haber pasado recuerda debes ser fuerte que ya no eres solo tu ahora tienes un hija

Gracias al menos alguien me apoya en esto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Izanamy asintió- pero no deberías estar en tu casa ayudando a tu esposa con tus cachorros?

Bueno mis cachorros están bien, el primer años si fue difícil pero ahora ya están más tranquilos y el abuelo Cirenio no los suelta para nada -Izanamy río un poco- le gusta jugar con ellos, tanto que Luceli y yo se los damos para que los cuide por un rato, nosotros nos vamos a dormir en lo que el los cuida -Izanamy río un poco mas fuerte y Tigresa negó con la cabeza- mi misión principal es recuperar la Shibari Mangetsu por que si no la recupero los dos continentes estarán en peligro

Ya veo -Tigresa no se lo creía pero el era un guardián y ellos tenían secretos, secretos que no podrían liberar- oye me enseñarías a hacer un pañal o cambiarla?

Si claro -Izanamy le enseño a Tigresa como hacer pañales, le mostró los doble es y como limpiarla, a Izanamy le había tomado un día entero hacerlo correctamente, Tigresa fue aprendiendo poco a poco, debía hacerlo por todo un año, cuando se sintiera mejor ella practicaría con la bebe, pasaron dos horas y la bebe se volvió a hacer del baño, Tigresa practico con ella con cuidado y logró cambiarla como Izanamy le había indicado, después de unas horas tanto las mama con la bebe se habían dormido, Izanamy salió del cuarto y fue al patio para hacer lo que él quería cuando se topó con Víbora- hola

Hola quiero hablar contigo -dijo Víbora seria, Izanamy asintió y los dos se sentaron en los primeros escalones de la entrada al palacio- bien dime por que ayudas a Tigresa, que planes tienes con ella? O que le planeas hacerle?

De que hablas? solo la ayudo nada mas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero la expresión seria de Víbora lo hizo ponerse tranquilo y hablar con la verdad- bueno la verdad es que de solo ver lo que le paso no se siento pena por ella, eso me recuerda a alguien que paso lo mismo, la usaron de una manera cruel y ella tuvo un hijo, el macho solo se fue dejándola sola, no contaba con nadie y termino muriendo por el dolor y la tristeza, al final el bebe fue entregado a la casa Shiba, creció sin saber de donde venia ni quienes eran sus padres creció creyendo que nosotros era somos su familia, la tratamos como una hermana y ella eligió su camino dejando Japón y la casa Shiba con un macho del cual se enamoro -Izanamy sonrió recordando a ese alguien- por eso apoyo a Tigresa por que de solo ver como esta con su hija me hace recordar que la niña terminara teniéndolos a ustedes como su familia, puedes culpar a Tigresa de sus errores pero no puedes culpar a la niña por los errores de su madre -Víbora asintió sintiéndose mal-

Entiendo eso si suena algo triste, Y quien era? -dijo Víbora algo decaída-

La hembra se llamaba Hisana era la madre de Hinata -Izanamy bajo la mirada y Víbora se quedo sorprendida- pero no vayas a decirle a nadie que te lo dije esto ni se lo he dicho a Hinata

Mi boca es una tumba -dijo Víbora seria y asintió- bueno oye dime estuviste presente cuando Hinata y Po anunciaron su compromiso?

Si de hecho Po me pido darles las cartas en persona y me dijo que Grulla fuera directo a verlos para planearla boda por eso se fue ayer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Me puedes contar como paso dime -Víbora le hizo ojos tiernos e Izanamy asintió- que bien hazlo dime fue toda una declaración de amor? Hubo música romance? -Víbora se acercó a él emocionada dejándolo intranquilo por la cercanía-

Bueno déjame contarte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

 **Recuerdo Izanamy Pov-** bueno esto ocurrió hace un mes mas o menos, había estado viajando en busca de esos sujetos, pero en uno de mis ciudades no se como pero Po pudo contactarme con una carta, me pido que lo viera en la ciudad imperial así que me moví con rapidez y busque el palacio pero me perdí por un día entero, hasta que finalmente lo encontré, toque la puerta y fui atendido por el maestro Leo, el cual al verme pensó que era un vagabundo.

Ah un humilde vagabundo -dijo Leo sonriendo mientras que yo solo abrí mis ojos sorprendido- si buscan sobras aquí tengo un poco -el me dio un poco de comida en una bolsa pero yo trataba de hablarle y el no me escuchaba- oigan chicos llego un vagabundo a pedir comida vengan

Se equivoca no soy un vaga..-trate de decirle pero no me escucho y me dio mas pena cuando llegaron los demás- oigan es que...

Es un lobo mira no tengo comida pero ten -James me dio una pequeña bolsa con monedas dentro- no te lo gastes en licor -sonrío mientras yo solo sentía que mi enojo subía un poco-

Yo también tengo dinero -dijeron Byakun y Boa, los dos me habían dado dinero mientras yo tenía la boca abierta tratando de sonreír mientras sentía que una vena se marcaba en mi frente-

Oí que hay un vagabundo aquí -dijeron Hinata y Po sonriendo mientras que eso fue lo que me saco de quicio-

No soy un vagabundo! -grite con fuerza dejando a los demás confundidos-

Si no eres un vagabundo quien o que eres? -dijo Byakun confundido, lo único que hice fue darle las cosas a Aldo y me quite el sombrero justo a mi gabardina-

Soy yo Izanamy y Po me pido que viniera -dije algo irritado, los demás me vieron con una expresión desilusionada- por que me ven así? Que significa esa mirada? Por que Po también me ve a si? -sentía como el sudor me pasaba por la frente en forma de una gran gota-

Me alegra que hayas venido tengo que hablar contigo -me dijo Po sonriendo, me llevo adentro mas especifico la cocina, cuando pase por la puerta pude notar que estaba reparada con arcilla como si algo la huerta destruido y luego la hubieran compuesto, Po me dio una tasa de te y yo la acepte contento- bien te preguntarás por qué te llame no? -asentí tranquilo- bueno quiero casarme con Hinata y quiero la bendición de la familia Shiba para poder hacerlo -Po agacho su cabeza golpeando su frente en la mesa, yo la verdad esperaba algo más impresionante, solo jugué con mi tasa de te viendo como Po estaba dando un discurso aburrido- la amo, se que tenemos un hijo fuera del matrimonio, pero se que seré un buen padre...

Bien puedes casarte -dije aburrido y Po me vio sorprendido- si esperabas mi bendición te diré que no tenias que pedírmela no soy su padre, soy como un hermano mayor para ella, como ella es como mi hermana, puedes casarte con ella Po solo hazlo, háganlo no lo pienses

Esta bien -dijo Po sorprendido, la verdad era que no me importaba mucho el tema de la boda de todas maneras yo ya estoy casado- pero dime no va a haber problemas con que ella sea de Japón y yo de China?

La verdad no esta es la oportunidad de fraternizar mas las relaciones entre China y Japón -dije sonriendo- una guerrera de Japón y un guerrero de China unidos en matrimonio en buena idea

Ya veo bueno también quiero pedirte algo mas -Po sonrió mostrándome una guitarra y yo solo suspire ya sabia je me pediría- quiero que tu y los demás me ayuden a planear un cita súper romántica para Hinata y para mi, también cuando se lo vaya a pedir aparezcas y toques esta canción -Po me dio una hoja de papel donde estaba escrita la letra de una canción como me dijo, era muy buena- bien algo mas?

Solo te pediré un favor pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas ya -dije serio y Po me vio confundido, le comencé a contar como me habían robado mi espada de la nada y Po parecía ponerme atención, le explique como eran los sujetos que se habían llevado mis espada, el accedió ayudarme si yo lo ayudaba con la cita de ese día, todo estaba normal de momento, Po me dio un recorrido por el palacio cuando vimos que Hinata le pidió a Byakun ayuda con el bebe, Byakun le quito el pañal y suspiro algo frustrado-

Nada de nuevo -dijo Byakun suspirando algo molesto-

Otra vez no hizo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- si no hay nada -le volvieron poner el pañal al bebe y yo estaba sin entender-

Que pasa? -pregunte-

El bebe no quiere hacer desde hace días esta estreñido -dijo Po intranquilo, entendí al principio y se me ocurrió una idea, le pedí a Byakun que le quitara el pañal y yo hice reír al bebe haciendo cara graciosas, el bebe comenzó a reír mientras lo demás me veían extrañados por mi comportamiento, el bebe río tan fuerte que al parecer se calmo y se relajó- no entiendo como esto lo va ayudar? -la pregunta se respondió sola-

Esta haciendo "confeti" -dijo Byakun sonriendo, pero eso no era confeti, la cara y cabeza de Byakun al igual que su cuerpo se estaban llenando de "confeti", trato de cubrirse con sus manos pero se puso peor, todos estábamos viendo como termino cubierto de eso-

Cuanto confeti! -dijimos todos asqueados, la verdad era que jamás había visto a un bebe hacerle eso a su tío tigre, después de unos momento Po y que Byakun se bañara mas de veinte veces, termino casi pelón por tallarse tanto el pelaje, Po nos explicó su plan para la cita de esta noche, Byakun y yo nos encargaríamos de la montar un escenario bajo la dirección romántica de Boa, mientras James solo se haría el bobo y no estorbaría-

Bien escuchen esta es mi idea, yo le pediré a Hinata que cuidaremos al bebe ya que le tengo una sorpresa, cuando llegue la noche le pediré al maestro Leo que cuidado al bebe, ya en la noche quiero que ustedes monten un escenario para una escena súper romántica -dijo Po sonriendo mientras los demás estábamos confundidos- me ayudaran?

Quieres que te ayudemos a hacer una escena de una cena súper romántica para que tu le puedas pedir matrimonio a Hinata y luego te acuestes con ella? -dijo Byakun resumiendo todo-

Eh si -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si es un buen plan, eso las cautiva de forma fácil y fácil a la cama -los machos hablamos sonriendo y asintiendo, alas chicas les gusta el romance con eso las cautivas-

Bien lo haré por que le pedirás matrimonio no por que intentas acostarte con ella -dijo Boa sonriendo, Po asintio-

Bien Boa necesitare tu mejor escena romántica por favor -dijo Po sonriendo-

Déjamelo todo a mi -dijo Boa sonriendo estaba orgullosa, Po levanto el dedo y se fue, Boa tomo una libreta y una pluma, apenas Po se fue ella se puso como una dictador- bien escuchen chicos! Izanamy Byakun tráiganme, hilo, muchas lámparas de papel, velas y una guitarra que Izanamy va a tocar toda la noche, James ya que eres mi hermano retrasado -James se irrito por eso pero hasta el sabia que eso era verdad- quiero una mesa, comida de el mejor restaurante que haya en la ciudad, quiero que traigan sillas, un manto una mesa, y la comida esta noche debe ser mágica para ellos pero corriendo a la de ya! -los chicos y yo salimos corriendo por el grito de Boa, aveces me sorprende como una chica enana puede dar mucho miedo, tal como lo ordeno conseguido mas de ocho metros de hilo pero no basto tuve que recorrer mas de la mitad de la ciudad por ese hilo y muchas pero muchas velas como mas de cien, las tuvimos que acomodar en forma de un camino, encinos la velas pero con apenas era de atardecer apenas se notaron, las apagamos y seguimos acomodando todo, James tarjo la mesa nueva y sor portaba bien, le pusimos los manteles, uno blanco largo como base y uno rojo encima, le pusimos unas flores como centro, dos velas en un adorno metálico para que las sujetara, servimos la comida, como era en el patio había arboles rodeando el lugar, colocamos los hilos y pusimos las lámparas de diferente colores y diseños de flores y estrellas para darle un toque especial, el pone James se quemo el brazo al tratar de encender una lampara, conseguí la guitarra solo faltaba los novios-

Bien Izanamy ve y ponte esto -Boa me dio una bolsa con ropa dentro cuando vi bien la ropa me sorprendí-

Debe ser una broma -dije algo sorprendido-

No lo es y ustedes también vayan y pónganse los uniformes -dijo Boa sonriendo empujando a James y Byakun- vayan vayan

Espera y nosotros que ganamos con esto Boa? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Nos darás al menos un poco de comida? -James le pregunto pero Boa parecía que se había enojado y nos dio un golpe en la cabeza con su cola y sonó como un látigo-

No digan tonterías vayan! -todos nos fuimos por el grito que nos dio, cuando salimos los tres estábamos usando un esmoquin de color negro, el mío era un traje negro de camisa blanca, corbata azul oscura larga y lo demás era negro, Byakun usaba casi el mismo traje solo que el suyo tenía la camisa ondulada en la zona del pecho con una faja roja en la cintura, usaba una corbata de moño negro, estaba vestido como un camarero, James estaba igual solo que su cinta era azul, era como si fuéramos camareros- bien están hermoso chicos rápidos niños rápido -nos mío a la fuerza y tuvimos que prepara todo, no sabia que tocar así que solo solo empece a tocar la guitarra con calma, Po llego usando un traje también pero su corbata era de moño, estaba en la entrada sonriendo viendo el lugar como había quedado-

Esto esta maravillosa gracias Boa -dijo Po sonriendo- tienes talento para esto

Gracias Po y Hinata? -dijo Boa emocionada apretaba la boca mientras daba leves saltos-

Ahí viene preparen e Izanamy toca una melodía de amor rápido -dijo Po sonriendo y se colocó al inicio del camino de velas, como lo pidió yo solo comencé a tocar con cuidado y lento, Hinata apareció en el pasillo, de solo verla sentía que había roto una de las cuerdas con mi garra, Byakun y James se quedaron sorprendidos viéndola, Hinata estaba maquillada, usaba un brillo rojo en sus labios, el pelaje negro de sus ojos estaba mas oscuro dandole una mirada sensual, estaba usando un vestido color negro no muy ajustado a su cuerpo, era de tirantes negros con adornos de piedras brillantes en el cuello, su cuello solo y un poco de su pecho usaba una malla delgada, su falda estaba casi que llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, tenía zapatos de tacón no muy largos, estaba realmente hermosa, Po le sonrió y le dio su brazo derecho para que lo abrazara-

Soy lobo casado, soy lobo casado, soy lobo casado -me dije a mismo, puedo estar casado pero también soy un hombre- mal...dito panda suertudo! -dijimos los tres sorprendidos de ver a Hinata-

Estas hermosa Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Gracias Po tu también estas muy guapo y elegante -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se sentaron en frente a la mesa, Boa le dio un golpe a James en la espalda para que fuera a darles la comida, no pude ver bien que era pero por el olor esa cosa debió haber costado una fuerte suma, después de arreglar la guitarra comencé a tocar de forma calmado, los dos estaban sonriendo y hablando como una pareja cualquiera, Byakun les dio una poco de vino, iba a ser una noche larga, los dos se alimentaron entre ellos, Hinata le daba de comer a Po en la boca con sus palillos y Po le regresaba el favor estaban muy acaramelados, se limpiaban las mejillas y labios bueno Hinata limpiaba mas a Po, los dos estaban sonriendo era un escena realmente buena, Po le hizo una señal a Boa con los dedos y ahí era la entrada del anillo, Po se levanto y se aclaró la garganta- Po que vas a hacer? -Hinata alzo una ceja sonriendo-

Hinata, cuando te conocí estaba en un viaje para hacerme mas fuerte, pero conforme el tiempo fue avanzando yo me comencé a enamorar mas y mas de ti, cuando finalmente estuvimos juntos solo pensaba en estar contigo siempre a todas horas, el tiempo que pasamos lejos fue un infierno en vida, no podía vivir sin desear tanto tu compañía, ahora que regrese por ti, esos sentimientos surgen dentro de mi sin parar, Hinata no puedo expresar bien mis palabras de lo que en verdad siento por ti así que te hice una canción -Hinata se sujeto el pecho encantada y Po me señalo esa era mi entrada, comencé a tocar y respire hondo-

 _Te amo y mas de lo que puedes imaginar, te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará_ -cante con una voz seria pero calmada, Po le extendió la mano derecha a Hinata y ella aceptó- _en esta canción va mi corazón, amor mas que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar_ -Po estaba bailando con Hinata en el patio los dos estaban sonriendo mientras bailaban un vals tranquilo- _te miro y mas y mas y mas te quiero mirar, te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada mas_ -los dos se estaban viendo a los ojos sonriendo, no se quitaban la mirada de encima en verdad podía sentir el amor en ellos- _mi sueño llegar a tu alma tocar amor mas que amor es el nuestro y lo vengo a dar, ruego a dios tenerte a mi lado, y entonces poderte abrazar_ -los dos se dieron un abrazo sonriendo sin soltarse seguían bailando- _si no estas aquí algo falta yo por ti peleare hasta el final_ -Po se detuvo y se arrodilló frente a Hinata y saco la caja de su bolsillo derecho mientras yo tocaba con calaña-

Hinata te amo mucho, no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti te casarías conmigo? -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata estaba sonriendo mientras lloraba viendo a Po-

 _Mi sueño llegar a tu alma tocar amor mas que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar_ -cálame un poco mas tranquilo esperando la respuesta de Hinata-

Si acepto! -Hinata sonrió y Po la abrazo con fuerza y la levanto girando un poco, se detuvo y le puso en el anillo en el dedo-

 _Te amo y mas!, te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amara! En esta canción yo veo quien soy, amor mas que amor es el mío y lo siento! Amor mas que amor es el tuyo y presiento! Amor mas que amor es el nuestro si tu me lo das_ -todos felicitamos a la pareja por su compromiso, Po nos dijo que no lo hacia por obligación, lo hacia por que en verdad no se imaginaba la vida sin Hinata, ellos tuvieron su noche pasión y celebración así que tuvimos que cuidar al bebe esa noche y también dormimos con unos tapones en los oídos, a la mañana siguiente Po me pidió que fuera al valle y les diera a todos su invitación y que mandara a Grulla después de un mes, pero como seguí la pista llegue un mes tarde, también me dio la indicación de que no dejara que Tigresa supiera nada y mas importante aún que me quedara para que el valle no se quedara sin protectores, si era verdad que Tigresa estaba embarazada no podría pelear si daba a luz o seguía embarazada- **fin del recuerdo-**

Eso fue lo que paso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ya veo pero huuuuuy fue hermoso sobre todo la escena del baile y la confesión! -dijo Víbora sonriendo emocionada- que bonito si que bonito si!

Esta bien tranquila -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco, se escucho un llanto del bebe y los fueron a ver que pasaba, Tigresa estaba cargando a la bebe pero esta no dejaba de llorar- que tiene?

No lo se por eso esta llorando -dijo Tigresa deprimida, Izanamy se acercó y escucho el sonido de su pequeña pancita- que tiene?

Tiene hambre debes amamantarla -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa no entendió mucho pero recordó un libro de maternidad que Grulla le dio, lo reviso y entendió, se quito la blusa dejando al aire sus senos, Izanamy desvió la mirada para darle intimidad y la bebe comenzó a tomar su leche tranquila-

Hay se siente raro pero con un bonito cosquilleo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, la bebe estaba hambrienta y seguía tomando- creo que debo aprender a entender a mi bebe

Si Tigresa ya la habías alimentado? -dijo Víbora avergonzada y desviaba la mirada-

Si esta mañana pero apenas me estoy acostumbrando -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, cuando la bebe termino Tigresa vio que tenía que hacerla eructar, la cargo en sus brazos apoyando su pecho en su hombro y le dio leves golpes en su espalda, la bebe soltó un eructo algo fuerte para un bebe, los tres estaban sorprendidos por el volumen del eructo- vaya estaba llena

Que divertido -dijo Víbora apretando los dientes en una sonrisa- la puedo cargar?

Claro si es que no la culpas de nada -dijo Tigresa seria viendo a Víbora-

Lo siento entendí que la bebe no tiene la culpa de nada así que puedo? -Víbora vio a Tigresa con una sonrisa, Tigresa asintio y le dio a la bebe, Víbora la sujeto con su cola y la acurruco en su cuerpo hecho un circulo- hola bebe, hola soy la tía Víbora -la bebe movió sus brazos y piernas tranquila- de que color serán sus ojos? -trato de verlos bien pero la bebe tenía los ojos cerrados ya que aún era sensible a la luz, la bebe se movió un poco y luego hizo algo de fuerza- que esta...? -Víbora se quedo callada cuando sintió que le habían rociado húmedo y tibio en todo el cuerpo, la bebe la había orinado- hay me orino

Jajaja -los dos maestros rieron de la mala suerte de Víbora-

Ten cámbiala -Víbora le dio la bebe a Tigresa la cual la cargo, trato de pararse pero no pudo por el dolor- creo que mejor yo la cambio tu debes recuperarte

Dámela -Izanamy la tomo y la cambio en su mesa- tenias que ir al baño pero no debemos hacerlo sobre tus tíos pequeña -Izanamy sonrió y termino de cambiar a la bebe- has pensado en un nombre ya?

Si la pienso llamar Lu Ann -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos vieron a la maestras sorprendidos- de cariño la llamare Lu -Izanamy le dio a la bebe y esta se acomodó en el pecho de su madre- ahora debo cuidarte con todo mi ser mi pequeña Lu -todos era Pacífico hasta que la bebe eructo y le vomito un poco en la cara a Tigresa, Víbora e Izanamy se tapo en la boca para no reír- no digan nada -Tigresa se puso seria pero parecía que la bebe se están riendo- si todo va a ser maravilloso -dijo con sarcasmo con la cara llena de leche-


	8. Chapter 8

**Una boda, un desastre y ataques**

En la ciudad imperial mas especifico en el palacio imperial se estaban llevando a cabo las preparaciones para la boda entre Hinata y Po, dos guardianes muy poderosos, todos en el palacio estaban bajo las órdenes de Grulla y Boa, todos los asistentes en la plantación los cuales eran cerdos y gansos corrían de un lado a otro haciendo los mandados, todos estaban concentrándose en decorar el patio del palacio.

Bien gansos quiero esa mesa cinco lejos de la mesa trece, la mesa número dos debes tar cerca de la tres! -Boa les grito a los demás mientras estos corrían poniendo las mesas y sillas-

Ya dije que quiero color perla en las sillas y blanco en las mesas! Los adornos deben ser flores rosas y blanca con listones dorados en las sillas rápido rápido pochunguis! -Grulla aplaudió gritando mientras los cerdos y gansos lo obedecían en todo lo que él decía, un ganso se acercó y le dio un listón amarillo- y esto que es?!

Es el color del listón que me pidió -dijo el pequeño ganso nervioso-

No! Lo quiero de color dorado! Ahora ve y ponle dorado a las mesas! -Grulla tomo el listón y lo lanzó a un lado molesto- cada mesa debe terne seis sillas en total, la mesa principal para los esposos y amigos cercanos, debe tener ocho sillas en toro al el restos es para los invitados! -Grulla siguió gritando y el ganso salió corriendo a hacer sus deberes mientras lloraba-

La mesa número dos debe tener seis sillas y debe estar pegada a la mesa principal por que ahí van los maestros del palacio de Jade con el emperador, su esposa, su hija y su nieto, corriendo pero a la de ya! -Boa les volvió a gritar haciendo que los cerdos corrieran el doble, una cabra de vestido rosado se acercó a Boa con una lista en las manos, Grulla estaba cerca con ellas- habla que quieres

Señorita Boa escuche la leopardo que traerá las flores llegará mañana a primera hora, las flores están a tiempo -dijo la cabra viendo la lista y Boa asintió- señor Grulla las telas que nos pidió acaba de llegar en color rojo y no es de ceda como lo pidió, también los adornos como lamparas chinas blancas con flores las acaban de traer

Bien que los cerdos se pongan a colocarlas en hilos, que los amaren en los árboles de forma que no se cruzan que queden todas de forma horizontal -dijo Grulla serio-

Entendido señor, también la banda musical acaba de llegar que canción tocaran? -dijo la cabra calmada-

Que toquen una sinfonía para la marcha nupcial cuando Hinata entre siendo entregada por el maestro Leo -dijo Boa seria- que la sinfonía sea aclamada cuando se den su beso como esposos quiero que toquen algo agitado y feliz, cuando sea la recepción quiero que toquen una banda amigable y alegre cuando sea el primer baile que toquen una balada hermosa

Entendido -dijo la cabra tranquila anotando todo- algo mas señorita y señor?

Bueno la novia y el novio están listos? -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Si señor la señorita Hinata y el señor Po se están dando un baño juntos mientras que hay del lugar del bebe Long? -dijo la cabra tranquila dejando sorprendidos a los maestros-

Olvidamos al bebe! -dijeron los dos sorprendidos- esto esta mal trabajamos tanto en los adultos y nos olvidamos del mas pequeño! -Boa grito sorprendida-

Espera lo tengo soy bueno para improvisar -dijo Grulla tranquilo, lo pensó un momento- Boa rápido Long tiene alguna carrera la o cochecito donde lo puedan transportar y tiene alergia a las flores?! -Grulla vio sorprendido a Boa la cual reacciono rápido-

Si tiene una carreola y no tiene alergia a las flores sus padres lo llevan al campo de flores todo dl tiempo -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Perfecto, bien escucha en quiero que me traigan la carreola de Long, dejen flores y listones blancos también quiero que cuando sea la boda el traiga puesto un pequeños traje de gala -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Que harás? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Voy a ponerles adornos a la carreola de Long y luego cuando sea tu turno de entrar tu y James lo llevaran rumbo al altar, cuando se den el beso de acepto lo llevaremos a la mesa con los adultos y padres para que este con su abuelo -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Una cosa más la familia de Hinata de Japón acaba de llegar -dijo la cabra señalando al grupo, un grupo poco común, estaba una loba de pelaje blanco y negro, era Luceli usando su traje de combate y estaba cargando a dos cachorros de lobo un niño y una niña los cuales apenas tenían un año o mas, los dos pequeños estaban usando trajes de combate, también estaba Bruce cargando una maleta negra en su hombro derecho, también estaba una pantera negra con mechones morados en su cabello,tenía ojos color magenta ella era Lucy, también estaba un tigre blanco de edad avanzada usando un traje parecido al de Shifu solo que en color negro con bordes dorados, y por ultimo estaba Misaki una paquete tigresa blanca con un traje Dock ate color azul celeste- ellos son la familia de la maestra Hinata creo

Si ya los conozco -dijo Grulla sorprendido- bien la llamare -Grulla comino un poco y luego grito- Hinata ya llego tu familia de fenómenos! -Hinata salió del palacio con Po y Long a su lado-

Que?! -Hinata grito sorprendida viendo al grupo de animales- amigos! Maestro Cirenio! -Hinata sonrio y fue corriendo hacia ellos, los demás la vieron y la recibieron en un abrazo grupal- hola chicas como han estado?! Hya Luceli mírate ya eres mama!

Me da mucho gusto verte Hinata y mira te presento a tus sobrinos el es Isaac -Luceli sonrio mostrándole a su hijo pequeño- y la pequeña Amy -Hinata sonrio viendo a los bebes- donde esta tu pequeño cachorro del que nos hablaste? -Hinata sonrio y señaló a Po el cual estaba cargando a Long- son ellos?

Si chicos este es mi hijo se llama Long y el es su padre y mi prometido -Hinata los estaba presentando al bebe-

Po como hasta estado? -dijeron Bruce y Luceli sonriendo-

Todavía lo recuerdan? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y alzando una ceja-

Si ellos nos ayudaron en el valle de La Paz en un problema de zombis -dijo Po sonriendo-

Aaa esa ocasión -dijo Hinata recordando- bueno este es mi hijo verdad que es lindo? -Hinata cargo a Long en sus brazos y las hembras se acercaron a ver al igual que el maestro de ellos-

Si esta muy bonito y sus manitas hay que lindo -dijo Lucy sonriendo viendo a Long-

Es un bebe muy sano Hinata te felicito -dijo el maestro Cirenio sonriendo y Hinata asintió- hola bebe soy el abuelo -Cirenio se acero y le hizo cosquillas al niño haciéndolo reír un poco-

Hay verlo hace que me den ganas de tener mi propio bebe -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si pero aguántate que aun hay tiempo -dijo Bruce sonriendo con gracia por la situación-

Esto me recuerda cuando Izanamy se preocupo antes de que naciera los bebes -dijo Lucy sonriendo viendo a Long-

Es verdad como reacciono cuando estabas embarazada? -dijo Hinata viendo a Luceli la cual estaba riendo un poco- que pasa?

Es que fue una cosa de pánico, los dos fueron corriendo de lado a lado entrando en pánico en su cuarto -dijo abduce riendo igual que los demás-

A ver cuenta! -dijeron Hinata y Po sonriendo, Luceli asintió y comenzó a recordar-

 **Recuerdo Luceli Pov-** bueno teníamos mas o menos un mes desde que nos enteramos que íbamos a ser padres, Izanamy no dejaba de leer sus libros acerca de los bebes, estábamos en dl cuarto tratando de entender cómo cuidar a un bebe jamás pensamos que serían dos.

Muy bien lo tengo -dijo Izanamy sonreído-

Que tienes querido? -dije sonriendo-

Seremos padres dentro de ocho meses así que debemos estar listos -Izanamy camino de lado a lado de seguro estaba pensando en algo- así que para estar listos debemos hacer todo esta noche! -hIzo una cara graciosa pero yo también le entendí-

Hagámoslo! -grite con fuerza, durante toda la tarde me puse a leer libros sobre el cuidados de bebes, solo leía una página q a la vez lo más rápido que podía- bien eso lo se si eso ya lo intentamos

Bien termine de hacer la cuna y la pinte -Izanamy salió del cuarto con el pelo pintado de azul, también tenía el pelo y cuerpo cubierto de pedazos de madera y un poco de polvo-

Azul y que tal si es niña? -dije algo sorprendida, la verdad si quería una niña e Izanamy también-

Rayos lo olvide! -dijo algo molesto, se metió al cuarto y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, cuando regreso estaba cubierto de polvo- listo volví a a hacer otra cuna y esta la pinte de rosado -era verdad estaba cubierto de rosado y azul, lo siguiente que hicimos fue ir al cuarto de Misaki para que tocara música clásica con su arpa, los bebes tenían que escuchar la música de su tía, después de eso, Izanamy tuvo que leer un capítulo completo de historia japonesa y los dos dormimos por lo aburrido, cuando despertamos tuvimos que practicar diferentes cosas, tuve que practicar como tener mientras Izanamy practico a mecer al bebe con una sandia envuelta en una manta de bebe, después tuvimos un reunirnos con los demás para celebrar en el salón de eventos de la familia-

Nos tenemos que reunir con los demás aparenta estar calmado -dije algo nerviosa mientras que Izanamy era manojo de nervios, después de un rato nos calmamos y estábamos en el salón sentados y sonriendo como una pareja cualquiera mientras enfrente de nosotros estaban Lucy y Saru-

Vaya jamás los había visto tan tranquilos es decir mírense pensé que entrarían en pánico con la noticia -dijo Lucy sonriendo la verdad es que estaba muerta del pánico por dentro-

Los felicito a ambos -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Gracias estamos súper felices nada no los puede aburrí mar ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo me sorprendida lo bien que mentía-

Enserio tu dices que eres feliz pero te puedo hacer mas feliz -dijo Bruce entrando sonriendo- por que les tengo una sorpresa a los dos -todos los del grupo entraron sonriendo con muchas cajas en sus manos- es hora de los regalos de Bruce! -gritó y todos comenzamos a gritar felices y entusiasmados, Lucy y Saru se abrazaron por la noticias bueno esa era la reacción que Bruce esperaba pero lo que en verdad paso es que nadie decía nada ni siquiera sabíamos que iba a hacer- vamos un poco de entusiasmo no?

Es que no se que es eso? -dije sonriendo mientras Bruce negó con la cabeza-

Se los mostrare! -dijo Bruce sonriendo, pero la siguiente hora se puso algo extraña- Trajes de ceda de el y el ella! -los dio dos trajes de pijamas para dormir idénticos eran muy suaves- armas nuevas! -nos dio una espada a cada uno mientras que el salón se lleno de muchos animales que estaban celebrando con nosotros- Cerveza! -rocío cerveza a los machos pero a mi no me dio nada ya que estaba embarazada- Condones! -saco un pequeño de condones para evitar el embarazo, era una nueva invención de la doctora para evitar el embarazo en las hembras- y la mejor parte hay carrozas ahí afuera esperando llevarnos a los mejores bares nudistas de la aldea cada uno tendrá su baile privado! -todos los machos gritaron emocionados por la noticia- Tu tienes un baile privado! -señalo a Izanamy- tu tienes un baile privado! -señalo a Noe- tu me darás un baile privado -esta vez señaló a Lucy la cual se quedo confundida- Baile privados para todos! -alzo los brazos a los lados emocionando a los demás-

Cuando todo paso el tiempo de parto había llegado, Izanamy y yo estábamos en la clínica fue una cosa llena de gritos y llanto, y yo también grite un poco, después de unas horas largas de parto llegaron mis dos bebes hermosos pero lo que hizo reír ese día fue lo que hizo Bruce para entrar a ver a mis bebes, se había puesto un traje de enfermera ajustado y había rellenado los senos con naranjas y el trasero con un cojín dandole un volumen grande, se peino la peluca de lado partiéndola a la mitad y ahora si parecía una chica solo se tuvo que poner un cubre boca, entro y tomo a Isaac en sus brazos-

Aaaaa miren es un varón es un varón el linaje Shiba continua -dijo la enfermera Bruce bailando en todo el lugar lo cual fue gracioso para algunos-

Bruce quiero cargar a mi bebe -dije sonriendo mientras Izanamy cargaba a la pequeña-

Si fuera Bruce diría que si pero soy la enfermera Pakita -dijo la enfermera sonriendo y me dio al bebe mientras yo cargue a mi bebe y lo vi de cerca era precioso para nosotros, uno de los enfermeros que era un todo se acercó a para ver a Bruce pero le Silvio a su cuerpo falso, le dio una nalgada y Bruce le rugió con fuerza asustando al pobre enfermero **-fin del recuerdo-**

Eso fue lo que paso -dijo Luceli sonriendo igual que Hinata- y como te fue durante tu embarazo?

Bueno pasaron cosas bastante extrañas eso de lo digo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los demás guardianes pasaron por ahí sonrieron-

Fue horrible lloraba por todo -dijo Byakun riendo un poco-

Nos lanzo cosas y nos llamo brujas hasta trato de quemarnos -dijo James recordando todas las veces que Hinata los ataco por su mal humor- fu una horrible experiencia -dijeron los dos asustados dejando sonrojada a Hinata-

Hay par de...-Hinata se contuvo de decir groserías por los niños- mejor lárguense ya fuchi fuchi -lanzó bolas de fuego de sus manos y los dos machos se fueron corriendo- hay esos dos hacen que me estrese

Relájate Hinata que hoy es el día de tu boda -dijo Luceli sonriendo- hoy será como una princesa

Espero llamar la atención -dijo Hinata suspirando mientras los machos estaban jugando con los bebes- la princesa vendrá y lo que esta en boca de todos es que tiene un bebe león blanco

Un bebe León? Y quien es padre? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

No lo se, se dice que es un monarca de su propio reino, otros dicen que se embriagó y se metió con el primer macho que encontró, y hay quienes jura que posiblemente es un panda pero no creo que sea mi panda -Hinata vio a Po el cual estaba cargando a Long y luego lo bajo para que se piedra a Jugar con Isaac- si espero que no sea mi panda

Si oye no has visto a Izanamy ya llevo casi cuatro meses que no lo veo -dijo Luceli algo preocupada- me estoy preocupando por el

Descuida el esta bien llego aquí hace tres meses y Po lo envío al palacio por que los ataques de esos locos soldados se aun concentrado en el palacio -dijo Hinata tomando las manos de Luceli dejándola un poco mas tranquila- bueno que tal si mi dama de honor me ayuda a escoger el maquillaje de mañana?

Me parece bien -dijo Luceli algo deprimida y en eso apareció Boa-

Dijiste dama de honor? -dijo Boa algo seria y Hinata asintió- hay por Buda debemos ir todos dentro para probarle el vestido y trajo niños ellos pueden estar en sus carreolas, vamos niñas Grulla llama a la tipa que pone el maquillaje dile que tenemos otra -Boa apretó las muñecas de ambas hembras y las fue empujando con ella- vamos mis niñas rápido!

Entendido señorita -dijo Grulla serio-

Oigan espero! Chicos cuiden a mis bebes ya regreso! -dijo Luceli algo asustada viendo como los machos iban a cuidar a los bebes-

Po te encargo a Long y mas le vale a Byakun no hacer le nada mientras no estoy -dijo Hinata seria y Po asintió saludando- espera Boa me rompes el brazo!

Ya caballeros vengan es hora de probarles sus trajes para mañana rápido moviéndose todos ya! -Grulla estaban pánico empujando a los machos para que se movieran-

Esta boda será algo loca -dijo Po algo intranquilo-

Mientras en el palacio de Jade, Shifu, Víbora, Mono y Mantis estaban haciendo maletas, Tigresa estaba en el patio cargando a la bebe, la puerta principal se abrió revelando a Izanamy con un fuerte golpe en la cara y ojo derecho, tenía un balde de un liquido blanco en las manos y dos botellas grandes con leche dentro.

Tuviste muchos problemas? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

No por suerte la vaca copero pero su esposo no fue muy amable que digamos -dijo Izanamy dandole las cosas- listo la leche para bebe ya esta lista

Gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, en eso llegaron los demás furiosos y su maestro- ya están listo para irse a su reunión?

Si Tigresa confío en ti y en el joven lobo para que cuiden el palacio mientras no estamos -dijo Shifu serio, los dos asintieron y los demás estaban un poco impacientes-

Estamos listos maestro -dijo Víbora seria y Shifu asintió-

Repitan me de nuevo a que clase de reunión van y por no puedo ir? -dijo Tigresa algo seria mientras que los demás se vieron-

Bueno es una reunión de abstinencia y cuidados médicos para los maestros de Kung fu, tu no puedes ir con nosotros por que tienes una bebe, fue un parto difícil y sigues cansada -dijo Shifu sonriendo nervioso-

Pero yo estoy...-Tigresa estaba por hablar cuando Shifu la interrumpió-

Que sigues cansada! -dijo Shifu serio y Tigresa asintió- descuida te traeremos algo para la bebe

Y por que llevan un regalo para bodas? Y por que Grulla se fue hace dos meses y no ha regresado? -dijo Tigresa de nuevo haciendo sentir nerviosos a todos-

Eso es porque mande a Grulla a un misión importante pero como le tomo una semana llegar y tres semanas más para acomplejar la misión y dos semanas para recuperarse decidió quedarse en la ciudad y nos reuniríamos con el en la reunión -dijo Shifu tranquilo era estaba hecho un mar de nerviosos, mientras Tigresa no dejaba de ver el regalo de bodas- así el regalo un maestro se caso y le levamos un regalo ya que no pudimos ir a la boda

Esta bien que les vaya bien -dijo Tigresa tranquila y todos se sintieron aliviados por eso, todos se fueron dejando a los tres solos- y que quieres hacer? -Izanamy solo alzo los hombros, mas tarde ese día pidieron al para almorzar y le dieron de comer a Lu, cuando llego su hora del baño Izanamy tuvo que ayudar a Tigresa, Lu se movía mucho dando patadas a la tina levantando el agua, Lu estaba su atada y lanzaba golpeas y patas ala agua agitándola mas y mas, ambos maestros fueron mojados y empapados, por los berrinches de Lu, cuando lograron bañarla ella se orino en los brazos de Izanamy dejándolo no solo mojado de orina si no que ella volvió a ensuciarse, volvieron a bañarla y terminaron igual de mojados, Izanamy se tuvo que dar un baño rápido, Tigresa cambio de ropa a Lu y la puso a dormir un rato- que cansado

Eso no es cansado es tener dos cachorros que no les gusta el agua -dijo Izanamy cansado y pan leves estornudos- ahora espera a que le crezcan los colmillos ahí tendrás todo masticado, te morderá cuando menos te des cuenta

Tan difícil es criar a una bebe de tigre? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida e Izanamy asintió- que tengo que saber explícame enséñame -Tigresa estaba seria e Izanamy suspiro, esa tarde Izanamy le explico como era cuidar a una bebe de tigre con mucha fuerza, tengo experiencia por a ver cuidado a su hermana menor, los dientes, las garras y la ganas de pelear por la fuerza, Tigresa se puso algo tensa pensando en como educaría a la niña ella sola, después de unas cuantas explicaciones ella se durmió junto a su hija e Izanamy estaba en el techo del palacio viendo el cielo-

 _Que estoy haciendo? Estoy peleando una batalla contra un enemigo que no puedo encontrar, no puedo regresar a mi casa hasta que recupere mi espada, pero una parte de mi no quiere volver una vida monótona, cansada, hijos, papeleo y demás viendo a un pueblo entero en paz, ahora no siento nada solo aburrimiento, pero odio, dolor, pena miedo eso ya no lo siento, desde lo que paso contra Ras y Yujiro mi fuerza se multiplico al menos 10 veces mas, ya nadie esta a mi altura, no tengo enfrentamientos dignos, protejo solo una barrera donde hay gente dependiendo de mi, no es como si me arrepintiera de mi vida solo quiero tener mis emociones de lucha una vez mas, ahora un simple animal moriría de un solo golpe mío, esa no es la emoción que busco, solo quiero pelear contra alguien muy fuerte de nuevo_ -Izanamy estaba pensando viendo el cielo, cuando una especie de bola de fuego iba hacia el- una bola de fuego -la bola estaba por darle y la esquivo desapareciendo del lugar, el techo se quemo e Izanamy apareció en el patio del palacio- tan cómodo que estaba -Izanamy saltó sobre los muros esta llegar al marco de la puerta principal se sentó en el marco de la puerta y vio que Berial y sus soldados iban con rumbo al palacio- más insectos -dio un salto y apareció frente a ellos- otra vez tu bien me dirás donde esta mi espada?

Solo te diré que tu espada ha sido purificada por nuestra santidad no podrás usar esa espada con tus sucias manos pero de todas maneras de diré -dijo Berial sonriendo mientras Izanamy estaba serio- se encuentra en un reino alejado de este país, es una isla donde nuestro monarca reina con sabiduría, el le da poderes a aquellos que no se pueden defender y ve si tiene un corazón puro el les dará el poder para usarlo sabiamente como yo -Berial siguio con su explicación- el vio que la espada de plata es el medio más puro de todos, la espada se encuentra en nuestro castillo Imperial Castle ahí es donde esta tu espada lista para que un verdadero soberano la use -Berial sonrió viendo que Izanamy estaba serio y no decía nada al respecto- bueno no hay nada mas que se pueda decir atáquenlo! -dos tigres fueron hacia el, Izanamy sujeto su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando a los dos enemigos en dos, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba serio- que?!

Que mi espada esta esperando a un verdadero soberano la use?! -dijo Izanamy serio- no me vengas con esas bromas...-sonrío mientras sus ojos desprendieron un color amarillo- si tanto quieres ver como se usa la espada vengan y atáquenme con toda su fuerza, por que Shibari Mangetsu no responderá a nadie mas que a mi pero si quieren matarme para robar mis poderes vengan y les cortare la cabeza a todos -Izanamy serio y les apunto con su espada-


	9. Chapter 9

No nos interesa robar tus poderes -dijo Berial serio e Izanamy bajo su espada un momento- nosotros buscamos una fuente de energía pura e inofensiva, es bastante fuerte por lo que hemos rastreado hasta este palacio, la forma de la energía es pequeña pero fuerte e inocente es perfecta para darle energía a nuestro señor o será bienvenida a nuestra ciudad para que vivía de forma tranquila -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido _"esta hablando de Lu, no lo permitiré"_ Izanamy pensó serio y se puso en guardia-

No les dejare poner ni un dedo en este lugar -dijo Izanamy serio- si desean esa energía primero tendrán que matarme -un lobo paso por su derecha e Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando energía en un corte y deshizo al lobo, un tigre trato de atacarlo, Izanamy calvo su espada en dl suelo y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego haciendo que el tigre fueron quemado por el fuego y luego se deshizo, Izanamy retrajo sus manos a las costillas y lanzó varios golpes soltando una lluvia de fuego, las bolas de fuego golpearon a algunos de los soldados, Izanamy se detuvo y se puso en guardia con su espada a un lado- como les dije no los dejare pasar así de fácil

Berial gruño con fuerza y soltó un rugido, un lobo iba hacia el pero Izanamy giro y lanzó un corte diagonal soltando un viento azul y fuerte, el lobo fue empujado por el ataque mientras iba cayendo al valle, un tigre lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo detuvo con su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, sujeto su espada con su mano libre y le clavo la espada en las costillas, solo to energía y el cuerpo exploto volviéndose destellos blancos de energía, un segundo tigre iba a hacia él con un cuchillo, lanzó un corte soltando energía e Izanamy saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el corte, lanzó un corte diagonal soltando energía y parto al tigre en dos, un zorro apareció a su izquierda con un cuchilla lanzó un corte e Izanamy se defendió con su brazo izquierdo, con eso el cuchillo se había clavado en su antebrazo, Izanamy grito un poco viendo como el cuchillo había atravesado su carne hasta salir por el otro extremo, grupo y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía negra de su brazo, el zorro termino destruido por la energía, los soldados siguieron avanzando e Izanamy hacia lo que podía para evitar que pasaran, agrio su espada y la clavo en suelo levantando un muro de roca sólida, todos los soldados fueron retrocediendo viendo como la roca tapaba el acceso al palacio, Izanamy entro al palacio y busco a Tigres la cual estaba en su cuarto, Tigresa tenía abrazando a su bebé algo asustada, Izanamy solo se quitó el cuchillo del brazo y se lo cubrió con una venda.

Que esta pasando? -dijo Tigresa seria- como te paso esto?

Ya llegaron vienen por la niña Tigresa debes irte del palacio -dijo Izanamy serio, apretó la venda y tomo su espada- te protegeré en los que las dos salen palacio

No! Yo me quedare a pelear no dejare que le hagan algo malo a mi hija -dijo Tigresa seria-

Tigresa esto no esta a discusión deben irse de aquí ellos quieren a la niña no se por que, pero lo mejor es que se vayan de aquí -Izanamy le grito un poco y Tigresa entendió- los cubriré el tiempo que pueda -ambos salieron de los cuartos viendo que los soldados estaban pasando el muro- no mucho tiempo vete ya -Izanamy avanzó corriendo hacia el patio y se topó con un ejercito de soldados, entre esos destacó Berial- bueno he esperado este momento finalmente podré pelear sin ninguna preocupación así que vamos Berial

Eres un maldito imbecil mejor te hubieras rendido tengo mas de cien hombres conmigo y tu estas solo -dijo Berial sonriendo- mátenlo! -Izanamy saco su espada y la calvo en el suelo- te piensas rendir?

Nop solamente les mostrare que tan fuerte soy sin mi espada mas pesada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, comenzó a gritar expulsando un poder negro y azul de su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, su cabello seguía negro pero el resto de su cuerpo tenía el pelaje blanco, sus manos y pies tenían el pelo negro, y n su cara aparecieron sus marcas rojas- mi modo Neos la combinación de la luz y la oscuridad bien sigamos con esto

Ataquen! -Berial les dio la orden a sus soldados y estos avanzaron hacia el, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe a uno destruyéndolo en pedazos, otros dos trataron de atacarlo por la espalda, Izanamy tomo su espada y giro lanzando un corte de energía negra, la energía le dio a los soldados en el cuerpo haciendo que se destruyeran, tres más fueron hacia el para atacarlo, Izanamy los recibió, le dio un golpe a uno en el mentón haciendo que su cabeza se destruyera y se hiciera polvo, el segundo soldado apareció detrás de dl lanzando un corte con una espada, Izanamy se giró y lo sujeto con su mano izquierda, la espada le corto un poco la palma, concentro energía en su mano libre y la libero formando una esfera azul, el enemigo se deshizo por el ataque, el tercer enemigo apareció detrás de él dandole un corte diagonal en la espalda, Izanamy se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal con sus garras soltando un brilla azul, dos lobos iban hacia el camino de los dormitorios, Izanamy se dio cuenta y lanzó una esfera grande de fuego haciendo que los lobos se quemaran- me doy cuenta de que no nos dejaras pasar así de fácil

Así es no se por que quieren a la niña pero no les dejare que la tengan -dijo Izanamy serio-

Berial volvió a dar la orden y los soldados fueron hacia Izanamy, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe a uno en la cabeza destruyéndolo, salto a un lado y le dio una patada a otro en el pecho haciendo reventar el cuerpo, otro avanzó y le dio un corte en la cintura, Izanamy gruño y lanzó un corte con sus garras girando, Izanamy siguió peleando hasta que los soldados se fueron juntando, lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un corte hecho de fuego azul, los enemigos se deshicieron y se quemaron, Izanamy avanzó y soltó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego azul, un lobo tratado de atacarlo pero Izanamy se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en el pecho, salto y le dio un pata al mentón rompiéndole la cabeza, otro mas tratado de atacarlo e Izanamy le sujeto el brazo izquierdo, se lo corto con un golpe, el lobo retrocedió un poco e Izanamy le dio un golpe al pecho soltando fuego, tres tigres corrieron hacia el, tomo su espada y lanzó un corte cortando al primero a la mitad desde su hombro, otros tres aparecieron detrás de el, uno le dio un corte en la espalda e Izanamy se volteo lanzando un corte soltando energía negra, los soldados lo engañaron, uno corrió hacia a el y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy lanzó un corte diagonal y el segundo soldado apareció y le dio un corte en la mejilla derecha, Izanamy se sujeto las heridas del cuerpo y cinco soldados se juntaron y le clavaron sus armas en diferentes partes de sus brazos y piernas, Izanamy grito por las heridas que lo hicieron sangrar, Izanamy apretó los puños mientras gruñía con fuerza, comenzó da expulsar un poder negro y azul de su cuerpo, parecía fuego azul, grito y expulso el poder haciendo un fuerte resplandor en el lugar, todo el lugar fue quemado por la energía expulsada, los soldados se fueron quemando uno por uno, Berial esquivo el ataque saltando hacia atrás otros soldados esquivaron el ataque quedando nada mas cinco de ellos, Izanamy dejo de expulsar su fuego azul y negro y cayó al suelo de rodillas viendo que Berial se acercaba a el con espada en mano.

Fuiste muy hábil y listo al enfrentarnos a todos tu solo pero vas a morir aquí, vayan por la niña -Berial sonrio y los cinco soldados fueron con rumbo a los cuartos-

No! -Izanamy se levanto tratando de seguirlos pero Berial lo sujeto de la cintura con su cola, lo atrajo y lo lanzó contra el muro, Izanamy impacto la pared y la rompió con su espalda, Izanamy se levanto con dolor y Berial le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy escupió un poco, Berial le dio un golpe mas en la cara tirándolo contra el suelo, avanzó y le dio una patada en el estomago- maldito -se levanto con cuidado y Berial lanzó un corte vertical con su espada, Izanamy alzo las manos y la sujeto en un aplauso, Berial forcejeo un poco contra el-

No me vencerás! -Berial grito un poco empujando mas su espada pero Izanamy no se debilitaba- no importa que tanta fuerzas tengas, yo ganare, me llevare a la niña y su poder nos dará la energía que necesitamos para su santidad, la niña morirá por una gran causa es su destino, -Izanamy gruño con fuerza soltando un fuerte resplandor de su cuerpo, Berial retrocedió un poco e Izanamy le dio un golpe a la hoja de la espada y la rompió en pedazos, Berial retrocedió viendo su espada rota, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe de gancho, Berial se defendió con su brazo izquierdo, el golpe de Izanamy fue muy fuerte y le rompió el brazo, su brazo sonó muy fuerte y se fracturó en tres partes, Berial fue empujado hasta que cayó al suelo de espaldas dejando el suelo agrietado- Aaaa! Malvado me duele mi brazo! Me rompiste el brazo! -Berial siguió gritando sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, se levanto viendo que Izanamy emana un aura flamante de todo el cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban con mas fuerza y se acercaba de forma lenta hacia el- que pasa que tienes?!

Puedes insultarme todo lo que querías, golpearme hasta cortarme varias partes del cuerpo -dijo Izanamy serio y se fue acercando- pero a esa pequeña niña no le tocaras ni un solo pelo mientras yo viva -Berial rubio con fuerza expulsando un aura de fuego, avanzó corriendo extendió su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe concentrado fuego en el- No importa cuanto poder tengas, no importa que tanto lo uses, no importa la cantidad al final será inútil para alguien como tu! -Izanamy avanzó y los dos chocaron sus puños en una fuerte colisión e impacto, los dos forcejaron mientras Berial no dejaba de gritar expulsando fuego a una enorme cantidad, el palacio estaba por quemarse y el suelo se destrozo haciendo n gran agujero, Izanamy comenzó a gritar expulsando mas poder de su cuerpo, en un momento su pelaje y ojos cambiaron de color, su pelaje se volvió blanco azulado y sus ojos amarillos, expulso un aura casi dorada, en el lugar uno un fuerte resplandor rojo y después uno una fuerte explosión, Tigresa que estaba corriendo con su hija en brazos vio la fuerte explosión del palacio, en el palacio Izanamy había atravesado el pecho de Berial mas especifico la zona del corazón, Berial se ahogo en sangre viendo que Izanamy le sujeta el corazón a siento el latir de tu corazón- jamás e devorado el corazón de otro animal pero creo que haré la excepción -Berial dejo de forcejear y murió, su cuerpo se deshizo en un brillo rojo, el brillo y resplandor pasaron al brazo derecho de Izanamy y luego se junto en sus espalda formando, el resplandor desapareció dejando una especia de hombrera blanca con cabeza de León y en su espalda estaba un cuadrado de metal con dos marcos de metal delgados parecían el marco de dos alas- que es esto? -Izanamy expulso algo de poder negro y los marcos hicieron dos alas de energía en su espalda- vaya! No me esperaba esto -Izanamy no dejaba de ver esas alas hechas de energía- que clase de energía tienen estos tipos? -Izanamy recordó a Tigresa, tomo su espada y comenzó a correr cuando las alas se abrieron dejando que se elevará en el aire y avanzara- esto es increíble!

Mientras con Tigresa ella estaba corriendo por el campo con su hija en los brazos, los soldados trataron de atraparla, dos se adelantaron y lanzaron un bola de fuego juntos, Tigresa abrazo a Lu y salto a un lado evitando el golpe, gruño con fuerza y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, la bola de fuego golpeó a uno en el cuerpo y solo lo empujo, Tigresa siguió saltando de lado a lado y disparo una bola de fuego, uno de los soltados se alegato hasta estar algunos pasos frente a su camino y golpeo el suelo levantando una roca del suelo en forma de muro, Tigresa golpeo dl muro mientras avanzaba y llego al suelo de rodillas, estaba por correr pero un soldado apareció detrás de cola y le lanzó un látigo hecho de agua, sujeto a Tigresa de la cintura evitando sus movimientos, soltó otro torrente de agua y sujeto a Tigresa en un colar con una cadena hecha de agua, Tigresa trato de moverse pero siguió abrazando a Lu, un tigre apareció frente a ella y le apretó las muñecas para que soltara a la niña, Tigresa forcejeo con el tigre tratando de evitar abrir sus brazos, el tigre fue mas fuerte que ella y comenzó a bajar sus brazos, Tigresa seguía haciendo esfuerza para evitar soltar a la niña, cuando estaba por soltarla Izanamy apareció en el aire, bajo de golpeando el suelo, extendió los brazos a los lados y las alas de su espalda formaron dos flechas rojas en sus manos, avanzó y le clavo una flecha a un soldado el pecho, avanzó y le clavo la segunda al que estaba forcejeando con Tigresa, el tercer soldado trato de encadenarlo con su técnica de agua, lanzó un golpe soltando un látigo de agua, Izanamy se elevó y creo una flecha roja y la lanzó con una jabalina, le dio directo en el estomago, bajo giro lanzando dos flechas a los últimos dos soldados directo al pecho, tomo una rosa se la puso en la boca y aplaudió haciendo que las flechas explotaran en los soldados haciendo que se convirtieran en polvo, Tigresa quedo en el suelo con zulú en los brazos mientras Izanamy se hacer o a ella.

Oye dime están bien? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si estamos bien -dijo Tigresa viendo a Lu la cual estaba despertando- se quedo dormida!

Jajaja es como una piedra se quedo dormida -Izanamy se rió un poco viendo a la bebe- es mejor que vuelvan

Puedes caminar? -dijo Tigresa seria-

Eso creo -Izanamy camino un poco pero se escucho que algo se derramó en el suelo, Tigresa avanzo y sintió el olor de la sangre cuando bajo la mirada vio que Izanamy estaba derramando mucha sangre de sus heridas-

Izanamy espera tus heridas siguen sangrando bastante -Tigresa se preocupo un poco y se acercó a Izanamy para ver como sangraba algo fuerte- mira esas heridas debes sentir mucho dolor

Descuida...estas..heridas apenas...las siento -dijo Izanamy algo a dolorido pero sonriendo- vamos al palacio debes descansar a por cierto el techo tiene un agujero y una quemadura -se rió un poco pero Tigresa no dejaba de tener esa expresión seria en su cara, cuando llegaron al palacio Tigresa busco a Zeng y lo mando por un doctor al valle, después de unos minutos Zeng regreso con un conejo que era doctor, busco a Izanamy el cual se estaba poniendo unos vendajes mal hechos en su cuerpo, estaba en el cuarto de invitados, ella solo abrió la puerta asustando a Izanamy, iba a decir algo pero Tigresa lo saco a la fuerza dandole un golpeen la cabeza y lo llevo arrastrando por todo el pasillo hasta llevarlo a la clínica con un gran chichón en la cabeza- no era necesario que me golpearas mas -Tigresa llevo a Izanamy con el doctor y este lo reviso en todo el cuerpo-

Y bien como esta? -dijo Tigresa seria, la bebe estaba en su cuarto para evitar que se acercara a la sangre- este tonto sólo logró que lo lastimaran mas -lo dejo acostado en una cama usando solo su pantalón, parecía que estaba dormido-

Bueno tengo que decir que su cuerpo esta lleno de cicatrices pasadas pero lo mas importante es que las heridas que tiene ahora son algo profundas y mas la herida de su brazo tendré que anestesiarlo un momento y luego cocerle las heridas -dijo el conejo serio mostrando un gringa y en la otra mano un aguja, Izanamy abrió los ojos viendo las agujas en las manos del doctor y se puso pálido-

Con inyecciones? -dijo Izanamy asustado y el doctor asintió, Izanamy grito asustado y trato de escapar pero Tigresa lo sujeto de la cola para evitar que se fuera- No! Odio las inyecciones suéltame Tigresa!

Ya deja llorar pareces un niño! -Tigresa estaba seria, lo jalo mientras Izanamy sujeto el suelo con sus garras para evitar que lo metiera de nuevo a la clínica, Tigresa lo jalo con fuerza y lo mantuvo sujeto a la cama- ya tengo a mi hija ni creas que te cuidare como a un niño -el doctor se acercó y le puso la inyección en el brazo derecho, Izanamy grito con fuerza hasta en el se valle se escucho, la pequeña Lu se despertó llorando por el grito, Tigresa la escucho y le dio un golpe mas fuerte a Izanamy en la cabeza- genial ahora iré a dormir a mi hija gran tonto -Tigresa se fue dejando a Izanamy mas herido-

Enserio odio a esa tigresa -dijo Izanamy soltando mares de lagrimas, después de un rato el doctor termino de curar las heridas de Izanamy dejándolo con una fuerte anestesia, la noche fue pasando de forma tranquila, mientras en la ciudad imperial ya era de día y las decoraciones para la boda ya estaban empezando, todo quedo listo para la boda, Grulla y Boa corrían de lado a lado dando ordenes mientras los cerdos y gansos arreglaban todo con mucho cuidado-

Bien la florista ya llego y el camino y altar esta listo -dijo Boa seria viendo su lista-

Y el padre? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Si hablar con la iglesia el padre vendrá una hora antes de la boda y los invitados llegaran media hora antes estamos listos -dijo Boa seria- como esta Po?

Conociéndolo debe estar tranquilo -dijo Grulla sonriendo, pero en el cuarto de Po el estaba siendo sujetado por Byakun y James por la cintura, Po había trato de escapar por la venta de su cuarto, mientras Shifu, Mono y Mantis veían lo que pasaba-

Po cálmate solo son los nervios de la boda -dijo Byakun sujetando la cadera de Po-

No suéltenme tengo una mejor corbata en casa debo ir por ella al valle! -Po grito realmente asustado- solo voy y regreso digamos en veinte años!

No Po recuerda que Long depende de ti ahora! -dijo James forcejeando un poco- rayos eres mas fuerte!

Po solo relaje tu respira! -Mantis dio un salto a su cabeza y le dio un leve golpe en la punta de la cabeza haciendo que se quedara congelado- listo ahora respira y cálmate -Po respiraba de forma agitada por la boca mostrando los dientes y abriendo la nariz tanto que parecía que Mantis iba a ser jalado por su nariz- eso respira respira -le dieron una bolsa de papel a Po para que se calmara de su ataque de pánico y miedo-

Solo son los nervios de la boda Po apuesto que Hinata también está un poco asustada pero estará bien y tranquila -dijo Shifu sonriendo mientras en el cuarto de la novia ella ya estaba arreglada, Hinata estaba usando maquillaje en la cara haciendo resaltar su su ojos verdes, sus labios con un brillo especial y el velo en la cabeza, Luceli estaba en el cuarto con Víbora, Luceli no dejaba de llorar ella usaba un vestido rosado resaltando su figura y Víbora usaba unas flores abiertas en la cabeza con unos listones rosados-

Estas hermosa Hinata -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Muchas gracias ahora me pueden soltar? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, la verdad era que Hinata estaba atada a la silla usando su vestido de novia, era un vestido tradicional ella usaba un cola larga y esponjada, mientras la zona del pecho no se podía ver ya que estaba atada a la silla con una soga- encendió no era necesario esto!

Si lo era estabas a punto de salir por la ventana para huir a quien sabe donde -dijo Víbora algo seria- tango miedo te da casarte?

Bueno es que tengo nervios muy fuertes es decir voy a pasara el resto de mi vida con el macho al que amo nosotros ya tenemos un hijo juntos, de solo pensar en el futuro me da algo de miedo -dijo Hinata algo deprimida, Luceli se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo-

No tienes por que sentir miedo -dijo Luceli son fondo- es decir si vas pasar el resto de tu vida con el macho que mas, el no lo esta haciendo para presentarse como el padre de tu hijo, no el lo hace por que ama Hinata, yo pase por las mismas dudas que tu tienes ahora -Luceli se separó dejando sorprendida a Hinata-

Enserio y nunca sentiste la necesidad de salir corriendo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

No sabes por que? -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Hinata negó con la cabeza- por que cuando llego el momento estaba caminando hacia al altar y entonces vi a mi prometido ahí parado no se veía nervioso o con dudas, el se veía seguro de si mismo y entonces entendí que el deseaba pasar el resto de su vida conmigo tu también debes estar segura, dime una cosa amas a Po?

Con todo mi corazón -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Entonces no tengas miedo ahora te voy a desatar y por favor no salgas corriendo -Luceli sonrió y Hinata asintió, la desató y Hinata se levanto mostrando un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo, tenía la gema del fénix en el cuello con un collar el cual le daba una buena muestra de elegancia-

Ahora si estoy lista -dijo Hinata sonriendo, la tarde paso, Po estaba en el altar con Byakun y James, Po no dejaba de respirar en una bolsa de papel por los nervios-

Po que le pasa? -dijo Grulla legando con Boa a su derecha-

Esta nervioso y esta respirando en la bolsa para calmarse de los nervios -dijo James intranquilo, Boa se trepó hasta los hombros de Po lo vio serio y le dio un golpe con la cola den la cara, Po grito y se tallo la mejilla-

Escucha eres un macho, tu estas por casarte, no he dormido en más de seis días haciendo este día especial para mi y mi amiga, y si tienes un ataque de nerviosos juro que golpeare en los genitales para que se te quiten entendiste? -dijo Boa seria y con una voz gruesa, Po asintió asustado y se bajo para luego ponerse en la espalda de Grulla- ahora pimpollo llévame a mi lugar

Golpeaste a mi amigo, lo amenazaste y me tratas como tu burro -dijo Grulla serio viendo a Boa con los ojos entrecerrados, los dos tuvieron una competencia de miradas- tu me enfermas

Y tu me das asco -dijo Boa seria, los dos se siguieron viendo hasta que se besaron dejando a todo el publico sorprendidos, el beso soñó con fuerza y los dos se separaron- sácate -los dos tomaron sus lugares y en eso apareció la princesa Ichihime cargando a un bebe de no más de un año, parecía un pequeño León de pelaje blanco con orejas negras, el bebe estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su madre la cual estaba usando un vestido azul rey oscuro ajustado a su figura la cual mejoro bastante después del embarazo ya que sus senos y caderas crecieron-

Miren es la princesa y el nuevo príncipe -dijeron algunos ciudadanos- esta hermosa y este pequeño eón es tan lindo quien será el padre? -mas y mas rumores se escucharon en el lugar dejando nervioso a Po, la princesa sonrío y saludo con la mano, luego puso una mirada sombría y una mala mirada, eso puso nervioso a Po el cual sudaba a mares, la música sonó y Hinata apareció en el pasillo con el maestro Leo tomando su brazo, el maestro usaba un traje negro con corbata como el resto de los machos, Po se quedo viendo a su novia sonriendo, Leo llego al altar con Hinata, le dio un beso en la mejilla y Hinata quedo frente a Po-

Estas hermosa Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo levanto le el velo a Hinata-

Gracias Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo, el padre apareció frente a ellos era un tortuga algo vieja-

Queridos hermanos y hermanas estamos reunidos este día para presenciar la Unión de estos dos maestros de Kung fu en matrimonio -dijo el padre sonriendo, después de de decir sus votos estaban ya casi al final- bien ahora si alguien tiene algo que decir que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre -la princesa Ichihime trato de decir algo pero Bruce la tapo la boca con la mano para que no dijera nada- bueno vio que nadie va a decir nada, Po tomas a la maestra Hinata como tu esposa?

Si acepto -dijo Po sonriendo-

Y tu Hinata aceptas a Po como tu legítimo esposo? -dijo el padre sonriendo-

Acepto -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Los declaro marido y mujer -dijo el padre sonriendo y los dos se dieron un beso, el público aplaudió feliz mientras Ichihime veia a Bruce de pies a cabeza y sus padres que estaban con ella y no dejaban de ver a Bruce-

Tienes esposa? -dijo el emperador sonriendo-

Si -Bruce salió corriendo para esconderse-


	10. Chapter 10

**Planeación**

En la ciudad imperial la boda de Po y Hinata seguía, ellos estaban celebrando en el patio del palacio imperial, todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta mientras la pareja de novios no podía parara de saludar a la gente y preguntando si disfrutaban la fiesta.

Como esta todo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo acercándose a la mesa de la familia real-

Todo esta de maravilla felicidades por su boda -dijo la emperatriz sonriendo-

Si gracias estamos muy felices -dijo Po sonriendo, en eso noto a Ichihime la cual estaba cargando a su bebé- bueno nos tenemos que ir debemos a mas gente cuídense -jalo un poco a Hinata para que fueran a ver a los demás invitados-

Que comida mas seca -dijo el emperador serio-

Si y el vino esta agrio no saben escoger algo bueno -dijo Ichihime seria cargando a su bebé Ichirou-

Dicen que todo esta deliciosa y no e podido comer nada -dijo Hinata algo irritada-

Yo tampoco e podido comer nada -dijo Po quejándose cuando vio unos platos de comida abandonados- mira esos platos están solos

Hay que robarlos -dijo Hinata sonriendo los dos se acercaron con cuidado y los tomaron para llevárselos, los dos corrieron hasta llegar a la mesa de los novios y se pusieron a comer, solo dieron el primer bocado y sonrieron, pero en eso llego Boa-

Hinata ven las damas de honor deben estar en el retrato -dijo Boa sujetando a Hinata de la pierna derecha y se la llevo a rastras mientras ella daba leves saltos con su pie libre-

Espera Boa no le hincado el diente a mi comida -dijo Hinata llorando un poco de forma chistosa-

Así también trae al bebe -dijo Boa tomando la carreola de Long, puso a Luceli, Víbora y a Hinata cargando a Long frente a un cerdo que comenzó a hacer el retrato de ellas no tardo ni treinta minutos, todos se comenzaron a dispersar y regreso con Po para ver que el no estaba ni su comida-

Ya déjenme comer -Hinata lloro un poco y Long eructo de lo satisfecho que estabas- tu si estas feliz por que mami es tu comida -con Po el había sido llamado por Byakun para otro retrato con los padrinos y los machos, regreso tambaleándose un poco y con muchas cerezas en sus manos- en donde estabas y la comida?

No lo se -dijo Po algo mareado- Byakun llamar cerdo hacer retrato yo comer cerezas de un licor -dijo Po hablando como Yoda de lo ebrio que estaba-

Oh genial estas ebrio no hay comida y matare al próximo que diga comida o me diga algo señalado a la comida -dijo Hinata molesta-

Oigan chicos ya probaron estos panes?! Están ricos -dijo James sonriendo comiendo tres panes en un plato Po se los quito de la mano- Hey! -Hinata lo tomo de un pie y la ropa, giro y lo lanzó hacia el cielo mientras James gritaba y giraba al infinito-

Se va, se va, se fue! esa es mi niña! -grito el maestro Cirenio viendo como James se perdía en el cielo, Po y Hinata comenzaron comer sonriendo un poco-

Bueno al menos James hizo algo bueno como padrino esta vez -dijo Po sonriendo y comiendo-

Si dime cuantas cerezas te comiste -dijo Hinata viendo a Po, Po saco de su bolsillo una red hecha de palillos de cerezas- ya veo fueron muchas hay que comer mas -los dos se habían comido los panes, salieron a buscar mas comida cuando Grulla se apareció frente a ellos- que pasa Grulla?

Es hora de cortar el pastel -dijo Grulla mostrándoles el cuchillo-

Si es hora del pastel -dijeron los tomando el cuchillo en sus manos y fueron hacia el pastel, los dos tomaron el mango juntos y cortaron una rebanada de pastel, Hinata tomo el pedazo listo para dárselo a Po pero los dos estaban ebrios y mareados por casi no haber comido nada-

Mi amor dame el pastel ya me muero de hambre -dijo Po algo mareado-

Si pero es que hay dos o tres de ti -Hinata vio como Po estaba girando en su vista formando tres Po frente a ella- al fondo -le dio a Po el pastel y el se lo trago enseguida sin siquiera saborearlo, Po tomo un pedazo y se lo dio a Hinata metiendo casi toda la mano dentro de su boca, Hinata dejo la mano de tragando el pastel, los dos se fueron a sentar topándose con mas comida en la mesa y a Long a su lados, los dos estuvieron comiendo tranquilos todo ya estaba perfecto-

Oye crees que Byakun logre algo con alguna de las chicas de la fiesta? -dijo Hinata soñando un poco preocupada-

No lo se pero lo que se es que esta sopa esta rica -dijo Po comiendo fideos por montones- por que la pregunta?

Bueno por que si gana ya sabes se llevará a una a un clóset y se lo hará y arruinara mi boda -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Descuida hable con él le dije que si hacia algo tu lo ibas a castrar y entendió la directa es decir míralo -dijo Po sellando a Byakun estaba sentado comiendo tranquilo mientras hablaba con Bruce de cosas- no va a hacer nada pero Grulla por otro lado

Si lo se ese beso fue muy extraño incluso para mi -dijo Hinata sorprendida- cuanto apuestas a que lo van hacer mas tarde

Tres platos de tu comida favorita -dijo Po sonriendo-

Hecho -dijo Hinata sonriendo- apuesto a que ellos lo harán dentro de un hora

Yo apuesto a que lo hacen en cuatro horas -dijo Po sonriendo, cerca de cincuenta minutos Grulla y Boa estaban hablando un poco sonrojados-

Bueno Boa ese beso fue algo como decirlo? -dijo Grulla algo nervioso-

Si fue extraño, creo que la tensión de hacer la boda nos dejo un poco -Boa no dejaba de ver a los ojos de Grulla algo sonrojada-

Tensos y creo que nos desquitamos el uno con el otro -dijo Grulla acercándose a Boa- y pues

El beso se sintió muy bien pero no se si debamos...-Boa estaba hablando un poco mas lento acercándose a Grulla-

Hacerlo en la boda nuestros mejores amigos..-Grulla estaba respirando de forma agitada- ya no lo aguanto mas vamos a tu cuarto -cargo a Boa y ella asintió muy rápido- vámonos vámonos! -Grulla estaba muy emocionado y se fue corriendo- por donde?!

Por haya por haya! -Boa le grito algo rápido y Grulla avanzo lo mejor que pudo, algunos en la fiesta en especial Víbora estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver-

Rayos Grulla si que esta urgido -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Rayos perdí -dijo Po algo decaído-

Bienvenido al matrimonio mi amor -dijo Hinata sonriendo cargando a Long-

Con Grulla y Boa ellos habían entrado al cuarto de ella para su momento íntimo, Boa se enredó en el cuerpo de Grulla y busco su pene, lo tomo y se inserto ella sola, Boa comenzó a moverse rápido dejando a grulla mas que mojada de su excitación, Grulla por su lado solo podía disfrutar hasta que Boa lo apretó un poco por la emoción, los deos estaban haciendo algunos ruidos mientras en la fiesta no los escuchaba los animales normales como cerdos, gansos o Monos pero si los felinos y caninos.

Genial ahora Grulla tiene más acción que yo -dijo Byakun algo celoso, mientras Mono estaba escuchando un poco a lado de Byakun-

Bueno iré por una yo también es hora de demostrar la clase de macho que soy -dijo Mono sonriendo acomodándose la ropa, se acercó a una leopardo y sonrío- hola bombón -después de ser rechazado 56 veces Mono estaba acostado en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas detrás de un árbol llorando mientras se comía un poco de chocolate, tenía la cara batida mientras lloraba como niña- no soy el macho que pensé que era -mientras la fiesta y la acción entre Grulla y Boa seguían en el valle de La Paz todo estaba tranquilo, Tigresa estaba cambiando a su bebé mientras Izanamy tomaba un baño-

Listo como esta mi bebe? -Tigresa sonrió mientras la bebe sonrió un poco- apenas tienes unos meses y ya sonríes que bien -Tigresa le dio un beso en la frente, tomo la ropa de la bebe y la llevo cerca del baño donde dejaba la ropa sucia, había un pequeño cuarto a la puerta del baño donde todos dejaban la ropa sucia para después ir a lavarla, había un pequeño cesto de color café, Tigresa abrió la tapa viendo que dentro estaba la ropa rota de Izanamy- es verdad le dije que dejará su ropa ahí ya que se la lavaría en lo que sus heridas sanan -noto algo de la camisa, era una hoja de papel, la tomo y vio que tenía la palabra boda escrita en el frente, como se dice la curiosidad mató a la gata, ella tomo la carta y se la llevo sin decir o hacer un ruido, entro a su cuarto y vio la carta de nuevo, dejo a la bebe con cuidado en su cuna y abrió la carta, la carta resultó ser una invitación para una boda que se celebraba ese mismo día- debe ser de algún amigo suyo de China -dijo al ver la letra pero cuando vio los nombres de los novios sintió que el corazón se le paro, era la invitación a la boda de Po y Hinata eso la dejo sorprendida- Po se caso con Hinata? -dejo caer la carta como si se tratara de algo insignificante, en ese momento Izanamy salió del baño usando solo un pantalón negro y una playera blanca junto a los vendajes de su cuerpo-

Aaa que bien me siento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, salió del baño y fue a su cuarto pero fue tacleado por la espalda por Tigresa, cayó al suelo y se quejó- oye deberías fijarte que estoy a dolorido y herido

Cállate! -Tigresa le grito golpeando el suelo frente a su cara y el suelo se agrietó dejándolo sorprendido y nervioso- explícame como es que Po se esta casando con Hinata ahora mismo -Izanamy no contesto y solo cerró los ojos- háblame ya!

Tranquilízate -dijo Izanamy serio- Po me pidió que no te dijera nada sobre la boda hasta me pidió que te impidiera ir bajo cualquier termino incluso si eso implicaba atacarte y encadenarte -Izanamy suspiro y Tigresa comenzó a llorar un poco- no llores por favor -Izanamy se sintió un poco mal, Tigresa se levanto dejándolo que se diera la vuelta pero de nuevo le cayo en el estomago sacándole el aire- hay pesas

Llévame! -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras Izanamy entendió el mensaje rápido- llévame

No lo haré le hice un promesa a Po -dijo Izanamy serio-

Pero tengo que verlo, tengo que explicarle lo que sucedió! -Tigresa esta histérica pero Izanamy no daría brazo a torcer- llévame a la ciudades imperial

Cuando lo veas que vas a hacer?! -Izanamy le grito dejándola sorprendida- llorar, gemir, pedir perdón a gritos?! No puedes hacer nada entiendes, ahora mismo la boda debe estar terminando, Po esta casado con otra tigresa, déjalo vivir su vida ahora Tigresa entiéndelo por favor el se ha ido a tener la vida que siempre deseo -Tigresa bajo las orejas triste y soltó lagrimas viendo a Izanamy a los ojos-

Pero tiene que conocer a su hija -dijo Tigresa llorando-

El no quiere conocer a la bebe por que cree que no es suya -Izanamy le dijo serio mientras que Tigresa se abrazo así misma- se que es duro y cruel pero esa es la realidad, puedes golpearme, cortarme algunas partes del cuerpo incluso tortúrame pero no cambiaras la realidad -Tigresa solo se dio la vuelta y entro a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta, Izanamy no dijo nada solo la dejo irse, la tarde paso e Izanamy estaba en el patio del palacio meditando como siempre, lo pensó unos momentos hasta que tuvo una idea un poco descabellada- hay esto me traerá problemas lo se pero creo que es lo único que puedo hacer -Izanamy fue al cuarto de Tigresa y toco la puerta levemente- Tigresa escucha lamento todo lo que dije y si estoy pensando en llevarte al palacio imperial para dejarte ahí para que tu bebe este a salvo por que se que vendrán por ella si quieres hacer el plan solo dilo -alzo su oreja esperando respuesta-

Esta bien -dijo Tigresa sonando deprimida, abrió la puerta y la vio abrazando y cargando a su bebé- nos llevaras? -Izanamy suspiro y asintió- bien haré mis maletas pero y el valle ellos también buscan destruir el valle

Ya contacte a unos amigos ellos vendrán dentro de poco así que vamos alístate y mañana cuando regresen mis amigos nos vamos es todo -Izanamy se retiró dejando a Tigresa sonriendo, la bebe abrió los ojos mostrando que era de un llamativo color verde Jade, a tigresa sonrió abrazo a la bebe, Izanamy solo salió y comenzó a golpearse la frente con una columna del palacio, se detuvo y golpeo la columna con su puño mientras su cara se cubría de sangre- soy un estúpido! -camino de lado a lado- Hinata me va a descuartizar ya me lo puedo imaginar

 **Imaginación-** frente a Izanamy estaba Hinata muy muy molesta, sus cuerpo estaba cubierta por una aura roja y negra en todo cuerpo, en sus manos tenía un látigo de ama masoquista, Izanamy estaba sentado en el suelo asustado y pálido-

Trajiste a la gata fea de Tigresa a que le coquetea a mi marido?! -Hinata dijo con voz de ultratumba dejando a Izanamy mas que aterrado- muere! -lanzó varios golpes viendo que todo se cubría de sangre **fin de la imaginación-**

No -Izanamy estaba temblando abrazándose a si mismo- me va a matar! -su boca se torció, mientras en de regreso al palacio de imperial, la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin mientras la pareja de novios debían irse a su luna de miel, Luceli estaba cargando a Long, mientras con Grulla y Boa ellos salieron del cuarto, Grulla tenía las plumas alborotadas y salvo mojadas, tenía mordidas en el cuello con marcas de labial, Boa tenía su decoración algo rota, su cuerpo estaba mojado y las escamas un poco levantadas, los dos estaban llegando con el resto-

Bien ustedes váyanse tranquilos todo el día de mañana yo les cuidare al pequeño Long -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Gracias descuida dejare seco a mi querido esposo -dijo Hinata sonriendo dejando sonrojado a Po-

Guárdalo todo lo necesitaras -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Bien adiós mi amor pórtate bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio un beso a Long en la frente, el pequeño Long río un poco y Hinata se alejo- a ver chicas acercan quede que les voy a lanzar el ramo -todas las chicas solteras se acercaron hasta Víbora estaba ahí- si juegues mi marionetas por mi ramo -dijo Hinata subiéndose a la carreta con Po a su derecha- aquí va una dos tres -lo lanzó y Víbora salió entre todas las hembras gritando-

Es Mío! -Víbora trato de atraparlo con la cola pero el ramo de flores termino en las manos de Bruce, todas las hembras se quedaron decepcionadas mientras el león macho solo estaba sonrojado, cuando se dio cuenta Ichihime ya estaba sobre el-

Dime quieres ser un gran rey? -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, Bruce vio al bebe y entro en pánico, lanzó el ramo de nuevo y esta vez fue atrapada por Boa con Grulla, algunos se rieron un poco y mas por la fachas de los dos-

Po ahora eres un hombre casado cuida bien a tu familia -dijo Leo con una expresión tranquila igual que Po asintió seguro, de un momento a otro los dos estaban llorando- Se un hombre Po

Si maestro Leo -dijo Po llorando, los dos se dieron un abrazo soltando mares de lágrimas mientras la apuesta del sol estaba detrás de ellos, todos los presentes sintieron incómodos-

Adiós chicos nos vemos en unos días -dijeron los dos novios viendo como Grulla y Boa se sonrojaron un poco, todos sonrieron y aplaudieron por la feliz pareja-

Entraste en pánico cuando viste al bebe verdad? -dijo Luceli sonriendo divertida-

Si un poco lastima que Izanamy se lo perdió -dijo Bruce sonriendo- pero se que algo debe estar tramando para perderse esto -Luceli asintió viendo a los tres bebés que tendría que cuidar por dos días-

Espero que venga pronto por que voy a envejecer rápido por cuidar a los pequeños yo sola -dijo Luceli algo preocupada, mientras con Po y Hinata ellos se habían ido a una ciudad vecina a pasar su luna de miel, estaban lo suficiente cerca para volver a ver Long enseguida ya que era la primera vez que Hinata se había separado de el desde que nació, los dos estaba entrando a un hotel y Po recostó a Hinata en la cama para verla usando ese vestido de novia-

Que me harás mi querido esposo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, Po no contesto solo sonrió y cerró la puerta con llave- huy que me vas a hacer malote -Po solo se recostó encima suyo y la beso con pasión mientras en el palacio imperial Long comenzó a llorar-

Hay no llores pequeño Long ya ya -Luceli trato de calmarlo pero Long no hallaba consuelo, no paro de llorar hasta los treinta minutos y Luceli le dio un poco de su jugo en un biberón- ahora por que lloro?

Ah ya se por que -dijo James llegando- cada vez que Po y Hinata tenían un momento íntimo Long los detenía llorando, cuando se alejaban o terminaban Long se calmaba tal vez le están haciendo un hermanito -algunos rieron un poco las acciones de Long con sus padres, no pasaron ni dos horcas cuando Long volvió a llorar y esta vez no se detuvo hasta en 45 minutos, no paso mucho para que volviera a llorar pero esta vez solo duro 15 minutos- vaya ese panda esta trabajando rápido

Ya la es la tercera vez que llora -dijo Bruce cargándolo de momento, ya era más de medianoche y todos estaban tranquilos a la mañana siguiente Long despertó normal sin llanto ni molestias, Luceli cuido a los tres cachorros, pero apenas paso unos pocos minutos Long comenzó a llorar, Luceli lo reviso y no tenía nada malo hasta que cierta idea de James le volvió a pasar por la cabeza-

Ese par de calenturientos, bueno no les puedo criticar por eso yo también pase por lo mismo -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada recordando su luna de miel, durante todo el día hasta el atardecer Long lloro un total de cinco veces- vaya esa Hinata si que debería estar urgida -mientras la nueva pareja estaba en su cuarto de hotel usando solo la sabana para cubrirse o lo que quedaba de ella, el apartamento estaba volteado de pies a cabeza, los muebles tirados, rotos, marcas en las mereces de garras, humedad y fluidos de dudosa procedencia hasta el techo esos líquidos blancos y grumosos, la cama estaba húmeda y desgarrada por las garras de Hinata, Hinata estaba respirando agitada y se quitó el pedazo de sabana dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo-

O cielos Po has mejorado un poquito pero yo te hice estremecer bastante -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se volteo y vio a Po el cual estaba respirando agitado, todo el cuerpo lo tenía lleno de heridas, marcas de garras, cicatrices, mordidas y líquidos blancos en el cuerpo, sus ojos estaban idos mientras parecía que tenía arrugas del cansancio- como te sientes?

Apenas con vida -dijo Po algo ido y cansado, de regreso al palacio de Jade Tigresa se había vuelto un poco insoportable para Izanamy, el estaba usando los mapas de las naciones de China y Japón para encontrar la isla en donde todos esos sujetos se estaban reuniendo para hace quien sabes que cosas, Tigresa apareció detrás de él y le pico la cabeza con un dedo-

Dime cuando van a venir? -dijo Tigresa algo impaciente mientras Izanamy solo suspiro-

Pronto dales tiempo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo siguió con su labor buscando islas no exploradas o que llevaban tiempo sin visitas algo que le diera un idea de la ubicación de los enemigos-

Ya llegaron? -Tigresa apareció a su derecha dejando a Lu en una cuna, Izanamy negó y siguió buscando usando otro tipo de información- Ya llegaron? -Tigresa le estaba dandole leves piquetes en la cabeza del lado izquierdo e Izanamy negó de nuevo, Tigresa volvió a usar la velocidad cinco minutos después apareciendo frente a el- ya llegaron? -Izanamy negó, Tigresa volvió a desaparecer y apareció detrás de él colocando su cabeza en su hombro derecho- ya llegaron? -y así siguió en diferentes posturas preguntando si sus compañeros ya habían llegado, Izanamy no podía estar más arto y molesto, sus cara se lleno de venas palpitantes mientras apretaba y tallaba los dientes-

Gata..rayada...-Izanamy trato de decir algo pero no podía por que la bebe estaba ahí, la enésima vez que Tigresa estaba por preguntarle el ya estaba pensando en atarla de brazos y piernas y ponerle un bozal en la boca, cuando Tigresa pregunto las venas en el rostro de Izanamy se marcaron mas iba a gritar al pero en eso la puerta soñó con un golpe- creo que llegaron..-apenas dio un paso Tigresa salió corriendo a la puerta para abrirla y toparse con Saru acompañado de un oso grande color blanco-

Si que se les ofrece? -dijo Tigresa seria-

Mucho justo me llamo Noe Guerrero de Japón del clan Shiba -dijo el oso blanco de ojos verdes-

Y yo soy Saru venimos por petición de Izanamy -dijo el mono sonriendo-

Perfecto pasen -Tigresa los hizo pasar para que vieran a Izanamy viendo unos mapas en la mesa-

Izanamy venimos como nos lo pediste -dijo Saru tranquilo e Izanamy asintió- también tenemos las coordenadas de la isla que no dijiste y nuestro equipo de investigación detecto algo -Saru saco unos papeles y se los mostró en la mesa- esta información redacta todo sobre el lugar y el posible castillo de la secta

Algo que diga sobre su líder? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Hasta ahora no mucho pero se dice que todos los que están esa isla son sujetos que han renunciado a sus poderes -dijo Noe dejando sorprendido a Izanamy-

Como que han deshecho sus poderes explícate -dijo Izanamy serio-

Como lo oyes tal parece que le dan sus poderes a su líder en una especie de ritual sagrado o algo así -dijo Noe serio- no sabemos mucho pero tal parece que esos poderes los usa en otros sujetos

Debe estar atrayendo a individuos con poderes que se sientan infelices y luego les roba sus poderes diciéndoles que hará un bien o alguna mentira -Izanamy se puso serio y recordó cuando Berial llegó al valle- ahora entiendo por que esos sujetos hablaban de liberarles de su carga que hay de sus ataques?

Si encontramos un patrón de ataque no solo en China si no también en Japón ya trataron de atacar nuestra aldea pero fueron vencidos -dijo Saru serio- también parece que su siguiente objetivo es la ciudad imperial

También de las ciudades que atacan se roban a los niños, hasta ahora lo que hacen con ellos es desconocido los que han recaudado la información fueron atrapados y no se upo mas de ellos solo uno regreso apenas con vida hace unos días -dijo Noe serio, Izanamy recordó que buscan a Lu y vio a la pequeña tratando de agarrar una mariposa que pasaba por su cara-

Ellos querían a Lu por sacrificio de su poder ahora lo entiendo, se llevan a los bebes les roban sus poderes y deben estar haciendo algún ejército, si Lu es hija de Po ella debe tener los poderes de la gema mezclados en su cuerpo -Izanamy lo pensó un momento- bien esta decidido chicos quiero que se queden aquí y protejan el valle y el palacio en lo que los maestros regresan

Entendido -dijeron los dos serios-

Tigresa toma tus cosas y a la bebe nos vamos a Ciudad imperial -Izanamy estaba serio y Tigresa ya tenía sus cosas lista y a la bebe en sus brazos-

Que van a hacer en Ciudad imperial? -dijo Saru serio-

Como lo dijiste el siguiente punto de ataque sea haya y se están buscando a Lu será mejor que no la encuentren aqui -dijo Izanamy serio- lo mejor es llevarla lejos de este pueblo, len la ciudad imperial tendrá una mejor protección, también debemos darle aviso a los guardianes si es que no es muy tarde -todos asintieron, el y Tigresa empezaron a retirarse con rumbo a las Ciudad imperial-


	11. Chapter 11

**Drama**

En el centro de la Ciudad imperial la pareja de recién casados estaba saliendo del hotel, bueno Hinata llevaba arrastrando a Po ya que este no podía estar cansado, débil, arañado y exprimido, mientras Hinata estaba radiante, feliz y satisfecha en más de un solo sentido.

Esta luna de miel casi fue perfecta solo me falta no se tal vez ver a mi bebe o tener una buena batalla por que me siento con energías de sobras -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras que Po estaba moribundo- quiero pelear con alguien fuerte que vengan los bandidos -gritó al alzando los brazos y Po se levanto con algo de dificultad-

Tranquila mi amor no creo que vengan sujetos del cielo a pelear -dijo Po algo divertido por las reacciones de Hinata-

Quien sabe mi querido esposo talvez te equivocas y yo tenga razón -dijo Hinata sonriendo cerca de ellos se escucho una fuerte explosión y los dos voltearon a ver a un grupo de al menos veinte soldados de la secta de Berial- vez te lo dije

Ha ya veo -dijo Po sorprendido, los dos se pusieron en guardia frente a los soldados que seguían atacando las casas, los dos avanzaron, Po apareció frente a tres y lanzó una patada soltando un viento azul haciendo que los soldados se alejaran por el impacto, avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de viento de su puño, esta pena le dio a un soldado en el pecho dejándole la marca de que algo redondo lo hubiera golpeado, Hinata salto y giro en el aire dandole a un soldado en la cara con el codo, giro y soltó una onda de fuego de sus manos, los soldados fueron empujados e impactado su contra los muros-

Que inútiles -dijo Hinata levantando la garra derecha en vuelta en fuego-

Lo mismo digo -se escucho una voz femenina del cielo, Hinata vio como alguien estaba por darle una patada de talón y ella lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás, cuando el impacto llego al suelo libero una onda de viento helado apagando las llamas de Hinata un momento-

Que hielo?! -dijo Hinata sorprendía viendo que frente estaba una tigresa de bengala blanca como la nieve hasta sus marcas apenas eran visibles en su pelaje, tenía los ojos blancos, usaba un vestido blanco con bordes dorados ajustado al cuerpo dejando ver sus buenas curvas, era como una faja en el torso con el escote abierto, en el centro del pecho hasta el vientre lo tenía abierto y sujetado solo por unos hilos cruzados entre ellos, el cuello de su traje era hecho de plumas de color azul con hombreras de color azul con bordes dorados, en la zona de la falda solo eran dos colas una fortaleza y la otra trasera revelando sus piernas y parte de su cintura dejando ver que no usaba ropa interior, usaba unas botas de tacón alto y unos guantes largos en sus manos-

Y tu quien eres? -dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos ante la tigresa blanca-

Me llaman Snow -dijo la tigresa caminando de forma sensual y curveada dejando apreciar su cuerpo- una tigresa blanca de fuego contra una tigresa del hielo interesante no?

Hmp a decir verdad espero que me des una buena pelea gata resbaladiza -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se puso en guardia-

Ya veremos calenturienta -dijo Snow sonriendo con burla, se puso firme frente a ella esperando el ataque mientras Po estaba enfrentando a los demás soldados-

Necesitarás ayuda Hinata? -dijo Po golpeando a un soldado-

Estaré bien -dijo Hinata seria-

Hinata avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Snow salto abriéndolas piernas y quedo de cabeza en el aire, cerró las piernas y comenzó a girar bajando en picada hacia Hinata, Hinata lo esquivo y disparo dos esfera de fuego, las esferas impactaron en un punto pero se sintió una brisa helada, Hinata se dio cuenta que su fuego se había deshecho en medio camino, Snow levantó su pierna derecha, comenzó a girar con un solo pie y lanzó una patada soltando una viento con nieve, el viento le dio a Hinata de lleno en el cuerpo, Hinata se dio la vuelta quedando a cuatro patas te,blando un poco por dl fijo,ñ exhalo fuego de su boca y soltó un rugido soltando una bola de fuego de sus manos, Snow giro su mano extendiéndola, formo un circulo y la bola de fuego se deshizo de frente a ella por el frío, Hinata corrió y dio un salto llagando al techo de la casa, Snow lanzó un golpe soltando una ventisca de nieve, Hinata desapareció y apareció en el otro extremo, formo una bola de fuego en cada mano y fue disparando bolas de fuego a diferentes direcciones pero en ningún momento le dio a Snow, Snow se rió un poco viendo que Hinata fallaba, Snow disparo una a vestidas de nieve pero Hinata volvió a desaparecer esquivándola, la nieve golpeo el lugar donde estaba Hinata y el hielo que tenía se deshizo al contacto, Snow se sorprendió y empezó a sentir que sudaba un poco, cuando se fijo en el lugar todo estaba cubierto de vapor y la tierra se sentía más caliente, Hinata apareció detrás suyo y le dio un golpe al estomago, Snow se alejó sintiendo bastante calor, Hinata giro quedando con los brazos doblados y una pierna levantada doblando la rodilla, se giro y comenzó a formar un torbellino de fuego, Snow alzo la manos cerrando los puños y disparo una ventisca de nieve, los dos ataques chocaron creando una colisión entre ellos, ambos estaban parejos el hielo era fuerte ante el fuego pero Hinata había incrementado la temperatura del lugar dandole ventaja al fuego, Snow se detuvo y Hinata avanzó dandole una patada en el estomago hasta hacer que cayera contra una pared y la perforara dejando un agujero, Hinata sonrió y quedo arrodillada viendo el agujero.

Como vas mi amor? -dijo Hinata sonriendo como Po peleaba un lento y se notaba un poco cansado, Po sujeto la pierna de un lobo y lo lanzó contra otros dos sujetos, formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo contra ellos incendiándolos- estas bien?

No mucho estoy cansado por que alguien me chupo la energía mas de cuatro veces hoy -dijo Po sonriendo y jadeando dejando a Hinata sonrojada y sonriendo, Po detuvo un golpe con el brazo derecho, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho destrozándolo en pedazos que se hicieron luces y desaparecieron- de que están hechos estos tipos?

No lo se creo que estaba hechos de magia -dijo Hinata tomando un pedazo de carne- no sangra y parece que es negra -el pedazos se deshizo en su mano convirtiéndose en destellos- que tipos mas raros -Snow salió de los escombros dandole una patada a Hinata en el pecho, giro y le dio a una patada a Po en la cara lanzándolo a los dos contra un muro- maldita ahora veras -Hinata salió de las donas muy molesta- no perderé mas el tiempo contigo -Hinata extendió los brazos hacia enfrente soltando un torbellino de fuego, Snow lanzó un viento de helado chocando con el fuego de Hinata haciendo una colisión entra las dos, el hielo salió de un extremo y le dio a Hinata congelándole el brazo izquierdo, mientras el fuego por un extremo le dio a Snow quemándole el brazo derecho- me las pagaras -Hinata sujeto su brazo viéndolo que estaba dentro de un bloque de hielo-

Lo mismo te digo tu y yo terminaros esta batalla cuando me recupere, si quieres enfrentarme con toda mi fuerza te recomiendo que me busques en Isla Angel en el castillo imperial, ahí saladeros cuentas -Snow comenzó a girar cubriéndose de nieve hasta que desapareció-

Ya lo terminaremos esto -dijo Hinata seria y luego escucho un quejido de parte de Po quien se estaba levantando- como te sientes?

Un poco aturdido y cansado -dijo Po moviéndose lento hasta pararse- hay mi espalda me arde

Perdón -Hinata bajo las orejas y sonrió sonrojada, la abrió la camisa mostrando que las marcas en la espalda de Po parecían como una red de pescar, toda la espalda de Po estaba llena de cortadas casi profundas a manera de que podrías dejar cicatriz- hay que horror si me pase y horrible

Luego lo discutimos -dijo Po algo cansado, los dos fueron de regreso al palacio imperial, mientras tanto con Izanamy y Tigresa, Izanamy estaba en la cubierta del barco descansando de Tigresa, Tigresa por su parte estaba dormida y la bebe igual, pero en la mesa de Tigresa había un vaso con agua y una botella de píldoras para dormir-

Me tomo 10 pastillas y un cuento pero las dormí a ambas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, solo se recostó y se durmió, a la mañana siguiente alguien le arrojó un agua fría a la cara haciéndolo deportar y gritar- Hay esta fría! -quien lo había hecho había sido Tigresa la cual estaba muy molesta- ahora que hice?

Me drogaste para dormirme? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Bueno es que saltabas insoportable -Izanamy entrecerró los ojos algo cansado y Tigresa termino metiendo su cabeza en el balde- muy maduro la verdad -dijo con sarcasmo-

Ya llegamos? -dijo Tigresa impaciente meciendo a Lu dentro de su cuna-

Si te das cuenta que llevo un balde en la cabeza y no puedo ver por donde vamos verdad? -dijo Izanamy usando el sarcasmo pero Tigresa le volvió a preguntar-

Ya llegamos? -volvió a preguntar Tigresa seria- No -Izanamy le respondió, durante horas Tigresa le pregunto lo mismo a Izanamy una y otra vez, después de cinco horas Izanamy no paraba de golpearse la cabeza con la orilla del barco hasta dejar un mancha de sangre- ya llegamos?

Tigresa ya suficiente! -Izanamy grito molesto, sonrió mostrando sus venas en la cara las cuales se estaban marcando por el enojo- otra pregunta mas y te amarro al mástil y te tapo la boca con un calcetín -Izanamy se quedo viendo a Tigresa la cual se quedo callada, Izanamy suspiro y se relajó un momento después de cinco minutos Tigresa volvió a preguntar sacando de quicio a Izanamy, grito tan alto que hasta el mar parecía temblar con el eco, y tal como lo prometió amarro a Tigresa al mástil y le tapo la boca con un calcetín que encontró- bien con esto espero que estés tranquila por un rato mas -se acostó de lado en el suelo y se sujeto la cabeza con su mano derecha- me voy a hecharle una siesta

"Desátame! Si no lo haces te arrepentirás!" -Tigresa grito pero por el calcetín de su boca no se escucharon mas que murmullos-

Di todo lo que quieras no te soltare hasta que te vayas a dormir -dijo Izanamy serio- sabes mientras estás ahí ve pensando que le dirás a Po, como sabes el ahora esta casado así que te recomiendo que pienses lo que vas a decir -Tigresa lo pensó y asintió- me dejaras en paz? -Tigresa asintió, Izanamy se levanto y le quito el calcetín de la boca-

Te voy a arrancar la Pi...cabeza -dijo Tigresa molesta e Izanamy suspiro, solo la desatado y Tigresa cayó al suelo de cara- lo hiciste a propósito

Puede ser -Izanamy volvió a costarse en el suelo, Tigresa gruño y se quedo en la cubierta con el pensando lo que diría, hacia notaciones en un rollo y seguía pensando alguna frase que sonara sincera, durante toda la tarde ella siguió pensando que diría hasta que decidió solo improvisar, l tiempo paso y los llegaron a la bahía de la ciudad, los dos fueron avanzando mientras Tigresa tenía cara bando a Lu, estaba muy emocionada de lo que pasaría pero también estaba esta asustada por el resultado de su encuentro, a la mitad del camino Tigresa se detuvo- que pasa? -Izanamy la vio mientras ella estaba inquieta-

Esto es lo correcto? Es decir tal vez me tenga rencor en el corazón no se que debo hacer -dijo Tigresa deprimida e Izanamy suspiro-

Bien vamos a seguir por que no sabrás lo que te dirá hasta que no llegues con el, puede ser que no te tenga odio puede que solo te perdone y quiera conocer a la niña o no, solo es cosa de que lo que veas a ver que pasa -dijo Izanamy serio y Tigresa lo vio- no sabemos que puede pasar hasta no intentar todo lo que se pueda vamos -le extendió la mano sonriendo- debemos seguir -Tigresa asintió y tomo su mano para seguir, se soltaron poco después y siguieron su camino mientras en el palacio imperial Po y Hinata estaban hablando con todos los maestros presentes-

Eso fue lo que paso -dijo Hinata seria y Po asintió-

Entonces estos sujetos también llegaron a la ciudad imperial -dijo Shifu serio y pensó un momento y luego suspiro- pero exactamente que buscan?

No lo sabemos solo comenzaron a destruir todo a lo loco -dijo Po serio- esa hembra llamada Snow dijo que quería resolver cuentas pendientes con Hinata

No la conozco pero me dijo que si teníamos que terminar nuestro combate que vaya a Isla Ángel a pelear pero no conozco ninguna isla con ese nombre -dijo Hinata seria, los demás maestros se quedaron serios-

Con lo que nos contaron estos sujetos solo atacaron el valle diciendo esas cosas creo que buscan los poderes de los usuarios pero eso será? -dijo el maestro Leo serio-

Si eso es lo que buscan -se vio a Izanamy entrando solo y todos le pusieron atención- lamentó la tardanza

Que haces aquí no deberías estar en el valle con Tigresa?! -dijo Shifu serio y alterado viendo al joven guerrero el cual levanto la mano-

Después, el valle está protegido por unos amigos míos pero lo mas importante es que descubrí de donde vienen esos sujetos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Disculpa joven pero esta sesión es para los guardianes y los maestros de algo mando -dijo Leo serio-

Yo soy un guardián -dijo Izanamy serio y los demás se vieron sorprendidos excepto Po y Shifu los cuales sabían de sus capacidades- escuchen Isla Ángel es una isla virgen que se encuentra cuatro horas de bote de la provincia entre China y Japón -saco unos mapas de su ropa y los extendió en el suelo frente a los maestros y ellos vieron los mapas de Japón y China donde la isla estaba declarada como no explorada- este mapa fue hecho por mis compañeros y dicen que esta isla no esta deshabitada ahí mismo llegan todos los soldados que hemos enfrentado estos últimos meses

Tienes información de que traman? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Hasta ahora muy poco -dijo Izanamy serio- la información dicen que esos sujetos roban a los bebes de los maestros usuarios y se los levan con ellos para quitarles sus poderes y dejarlos como niños comunes, también invitan a los algunos a que se unan a su fe y sacrifiquen sus poderes por su líder

Entonces deben estar juntando energía para usarla en alguna arma -dijo Boa seria-

O tal vez para revivir algo importante -dijo James serio, los demás se veían serios y trataban de pensar en algo- que debemos saber con esta información?

Yo digo que debemos proteger a la ciudad o que un grupo de los más fuertes se vayan a esa tal isla y que los demás se queden a defender la ciudad -dijo Po serio-

Esa es una buena idea o mejor que los guardianes vayan a la isla y tratan de detener lo que pasa, avisare al consejo de maestros sobre estos ataques también pediré protección para la ciudad y el valle -dijo Leo serio y todos asintieron- bien todo esta decidido los guardianes irán al valle y nosotros protegeremos a la ciudad imperial

Entendido -dijeron todos y comenzaron a retirarse, Po le dijo algo a Hinata y ella le sujeto la cola a Izanamy evitando que se fuera-

A donde vas? -dijo Hinata sonriendo manteniendo sujeto a Izanamy-

Izanamy donde esta Tigresa? -dijo Shifu serio viendo al lobo el cual sonrió nervioso- y donde esta Lu?

Espera no las trajiste o si? -dijo Hinata seria viendo a Izanamy el cual apretó los dientes y se rió un poco nervioso- oh las trajiste a Tigresa y su hija -Hinata estaba seria viendo a Izanamy el cual asintió, Hinata rugió con fuerza haciendo eco en toda la sala posiblemente hasta todo el castillo, se detuvo y tenía la cara seria- si ella dice que su hija es hija de Po prepárate a perder la cola

No por favor no! -Izanamy fue arrastrado por Hinata hasta salir del salón afuera se topó con solo Tigresa cargando a su bebé, Po se sorprendió de verla pensando que jamás la volvería a ver-

Hola Po Hinata felicidades por su boda -dijo Tigresa con algo de miedo y nervios-

Gracias -dijeron los dos serios- dime que haces aquí? -dijo Po serio mientras Tigresa bajaba las orejas abrazando a su bebé-

Yo vine a verte unos momentos Po -dijo Tigresa algo deprimida- también a decirte que Lu posiblemente es tu hija -Tigresa les mostró a la pequeña tigresa blanca la cual estaba despertando poco a poco, cuando Hinata escucho la palabra hija se enojo un poco- Po escúchame primero se que no tengo derecho de decirte nada y que tienes todo el derecho a odiarme y a mi bebe pero por favor tan solo escúchame

Bien te escucho pero no importa lo que digas no te voy a creer -dijo Po serio, todos los demás estaban detrás de la puerta viendo que pasaba-

Primero Shin me abandono sin decirme nada, yo nunca lo ame lo juro -Po puso una mirada seria y fría viendo a Tigresa- escucha la razón de que me haya acostado con el era porque mi celo me llego dejándome muy vulnerable, estaba con las hormonas al cielo, quería saber que era estar con otros machos, sin darme cuenta esa idea fue dominando mi mente hasta que termine lastimándote, e hiriéndote hasta el punto que yo misma lo eche todo a perder, fui una idiota lo juro Po, he sufrido todos los días por ti, he querido verte una y otra vez, el no tenerte cerca me dolía bastante, y cuando llego el momento de dar a luz no tenía a nadie solo mi fuerza por esta pequeña niña que es inocente de mis pecados y errores -cuando dijo la frase anterior Izanamy y Shifu se sintieron un poco ofendidos por eso ya que fueron ellos los que la ayudaron, Po no comentaba nada solo estaba serio mientras Hinata estaba algo irritada y molesta- por favor Po al menos podrías ver a mi hija y decirme a la cara que no es tu hija? -Tigresa lloro un poco y Po se acercó a ver a la pequeña, era toda una tigresa bebe, era idéntico a Tigresa solo que en blanca con leves marcas en los párpados como marcas de panda y orejas negras y redondas como las suyas, Po estaba serio pero noto algo en la espalda de Lu, le dio la vuelta viendo un circulo de color afanado con bordes negros, la cola de Lu era larga y rayada con una leve marca redonda- y bien? -Po noto sus ojos eran verde claros y no verde jade como los suyos, Po solo le devolvió a la niña y se alejó en un paso-

Esa niña no es mi hija Tigresa, tiene marcas de leopardo y sus ojos no se parecen a los míos -dijo Po serio y Tigresa se quedo muda, vio de cerca a Lu y no se había dado cuenta de que en su espalda tenía la mancha de un leopardo al igual que la punta de la cola- bus. Intento Tigresa pero no puedo hacer nada por ti

Si no puedes hacerlo por mi al menos ayuda a mi hija -dijo Tigresa llorando un poco, Po alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos- escucha esos sujetos quieren matar a mi hija para quitarles sus poderes, las veces que han atacado el valle han querido llevársela de mi lado por eso te pido que tu hija o no quiero que me ayudes a protegerla

Lo que dice es verdad Po esos sujetos quisieron llevarse a Lu hace unos días para quitarles sus poderes para que sirvan en sus planes -dijo Izanamy serio y Po suspiro viendo a la niña-

Esta bien pregúntenle al maestro Leo si se pueden quedar -dijo Po serio y se dio la vuelta, Tigresa había sonreído feliz cuando iba a decir algo Hinata sonrió tomo, la mano izquierda de Po mostrándole el anillo que tenía en el dedo, lo acerco y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, Tigresa se sintió muy mal por eso y bajo la mirada, la pareja entro y los demás fueron entrando dejando solos a Leo y Shifu con Tigresa, Izanamy se acercó a ella-

Lamento a verte traído, creo que hubiera sido mejor que no te hubiera traído en primer lugar -dijo Izanamy serio pero Tigresa negó con la cabeza-

No importa ya paso lo peor y ahora estoy un poco tranquila pero adolorida -dijo Tigresa triste y alzo la vista llorando un poco- no te disculpes fui yo la que te obligo en primer lugar, anda ve tu familia debe estar esperándote -Izanamy asintió y se fue dentro del palacio, mientras los dos maestros se quedaron con ella para ella- maestro Leo seria posible que mi hija y yo nos pudiéramos quedar unos días?

Si claro Tigresa -dijo Leo algo deprimido y Shifu asintió- ven sígueme te mostrare el cuarto para invitados -Leo le dio la espalda y Tigresa lo siguió rumbo al palacio imperial, cuando entro se topó con una imagen hermosa pero muy dolorosa para ella, Hinata y Po estaba cargando a su bebé, Hinata lo cargo y le dio besos en la frente a Long haciéndolo reír un poco, Po lo cargo y lo levanto en sus brazos hacia arriba, Long estaba riendo mientras su padre lo elevaba mas y mas en sus brazos, se fijo en Izanamy viendo que su esposa le dio una bofetada en la cara-

Auuu y eso por que?! -dijo Izanamy quejándose-

Por estar más de cuatro meses tu solo y no mandarme mas que una carta -dijo Luceli seria e Izanamy bajo las orejas como perrito regañado- pero esto por a ver vuelto mi amor -Luceli le dio un beso e Izanamy se lo regreso- los niños quieren ver a papa -Izanamy sonrió y se acercó a la carreola con los niños-

Hola hija mi pequeña princesa -Izanamy sonrió dandole un beso a su hija en la frente y la abrazo en sus brazos, la dejo en la carreola y cargo a su hijo- hola Isaac mírate que alto estas, estas volando hijo -Izanamy lo cargo en sus brazos haciendo que se riera un poco, Tigresa sonrío por las escenas de las familias pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse mal por que no había nadie que quisiera a su hija o a ella-

Tigresa estas bien? -dijo Shifu tranquilo viendo a Tigresa-

Si maestro es solo que estas escenas son tiernas pero mi hija no tiene nada igual -dijo Tigresa viendo a su hija la cual estaba tranquila viéndola-

Tigresa no es para tanto recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros -dijo Víbora sonriendo tranquila, los demás se fueron acercando tranquilos- lamento todo lo que dije es solo que estaba muy molesta

Entiendo pero no eso no cubre la falta de un padre en su vida -dijo Tigresa deprimida viendo a su hija mientras los demás está a algo decaídos- lamento arruinarles la tarde a todos


	12. Chapter 12

**Partiendo rumbo a isla Ángel**

En el palacio imperial Tigresa no dejaba de ver a las familias juntas sintiendo se muy mal por que no había nadie como padre de su hija.

Yo se como animarla -dijo Byakun sonriendo trayendo botellas de vino con el y James lo seguía con botellas, Boa estaba detrás de ellos pero al verse con Grulla tuvo una reacciono como la del maestro, los dos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada avergonzados llamando la atención de algunos en el lugar- la respuesta es alcohol, alcohol, alcohol -James y Byakun sonreían alzando las botellas-

Yo no bebe eso -dijo Tigresa seria y los dos se vieron a los ojos-

Po que dices te unes? -Dijo James sonriendo viendo a Po mientras que ellos levantaban las botellas-

No lo se es decir estoy casado y tengo un hijo ya no debería beber tanto -dijo Po sonriendo pero Izanamy, Luceli, Bruce y Hinata se rieron de forma fuerte- que?

Cer...-dijeron todos y Po se puso algo nervioso-...ver...cules -Po negó con la cabeza- Cervercules

No prometieron que jamás lo dirían de nuevo! -Po negó con las manos y la cabeza-

Quien es Cervercules? -dijo Grulla confundido alzando una ceja, los japoneses señalaron a Po el cual se tapo la cara con las manos-

Genial una historia que es eso de Cervercules? -dijo James riendo un poco-

Así se hacia llamar Po cuando se tomaba mas de 30 bebidas alcohólicas caballito -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

 **Tiempo atrás-** Po estaba en un bar y en eso entraron Hinata y Bruce sonriendo-

Qué onda Po bebiendo un poco después de una misión? -dijo Bruce sonriendo sentando a su derecha-

Si solo yo y mi bebida -dijo Po sonriendo levantando el vaso-

Bien que dices si le entras al reto de las 30 bebidas de caballito?-dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Que son las 30 bebidas? -dijo Po confundido-

Vamos Hinata el pobre apenas es un novato -dijo Bruce riendo un poco-

Las treinta bebidas de caballito son 30 vasos tequileros con un vino fuerte o alcohol muy fuerte -Hinata sonrió mientras Po asintió- muy bien que dices aceptas?

Claro -dijo Po sonriendo los dos estrecharon sus manos y asintieron, los dos comenzaron un vaso a la vez, cuando llegaron a los 39 Po estaba por desmayarse y Hinata estaba sonrojada y sonriendo- hay...me siento...del asco

Debería rendirte -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Jamás -dijo Po tomando el ultimo vaso con alcohol y se lo bebió rápido- lo hice! -celebro gritando y alzando las manos, comenzó a hacer muecas y se veía algo extraño-

Estas bien panda? -dijo Bruce tratando de sus tenerlo-

Me siento como caliente! Soy Cervercules! -Po gritó emocionado y sonriendo, los que estaban en el bar se estaban riendo un poco y Po se comenzó a quitar la ropa hasta quedar desnudo, las hembras que estaban presentes se quedaron sonrojadas y no dejaban de ver a Po el cual tenía 18 años y tenía el cuerpo trabajado, todas les mandabas piropos mientras Hinata les gruñía- Alabeen a Cervercules! -Po salió corriendo por la puerta principal robándose dos botellas de bebidas-

Po vuelve a acá! -gritaron Bruce y Hinata tomando la ropa de Po y lo persiguieron **-fin del recuerdo-**

Después de eso lo perseguimos por una hora hasta que lo atrapamos en una fuente desnudo con las botellas de cerveza pegadas a las manos -dijo Bruce sonriendo haciendo reír a los demás y Po estaba con la cabeza roja de vergüenza-

Me acuerdo de eso y los gritos que dieron todas las hembras de la aldea al verlo -dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy asintió sonriendo-

Yo tengo otras ideas -dijo Bruce sacando una bolsa grande con "sándwiches dentro"- que dicen los encendemos?

Guarda eso no fumamos sándwiches -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo la bolsa con el relleno-

Nos hacemos pasteles?! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si! -gritaron, Po, Hinata, Leo, Byakun, James, Boa y Bruce sonriendo, se prepararon unos pasteles de chocolate y los adultos estaban riendo como locos excepto Shifu y sus alumnos los cuales estaban algo molestos y serios viendo a los dos adultos-

Una vez me comí una empana que se me cayo al suelo -dijo Bruce sonriendo viendo el techo-

Como rayos me pude meter en las faldas de un tipo?! -dijo Byakun llorando un poco ido-

Por que no tengo novia? -dijo James algo mareado-

Me acosté con Grulla, cacarea cuando termina eyaculando, también le gusto mi colita y me duele toda la cola, a pesar de ser virgen lo hizo muy bien -dijo Boa riendo un poco mientras los maestros del palacio vieron a Grulla el cual se sonrojó hasta el pico-

Lo hiciste con Boa?! -Víbora gritó muy sorprendida-

Solo fue un momentito -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

El hizo Kaka Kaka kikiriki -dijo Boa riendo mientras movía mas la cola de arriba a abajo, todos se rieron mientras que Grulla le tapo la boca a Boa y se la llevó a un lado- miren ya quiere otra ronda, quieres otra con la de anoche no te basto? Ni con la de la boda de Po y Hinata?

Hinata me chupo todo el cuerpo hasta el pito me quedo pegajoso -dijo Po riendo un poco, todos se estaban riendo un poco, después de un rato y de perder el conocimiento todos estaban en sus cuartos durmiendo un poco, a la mañana siguiente el maestro Leo recibió una carta del consejo y del emperador, la leyó y se puso serio-

Alumnos y jóvenes guerreros -dijo Leo serio y los guardianes y los demás se reunieron frente a el- escuchen tengo noticias el consejo de maestros y el emperador han aceptado mis solicitudes con respecto a los ataques, ellos están de acuerdo que ustedes vayan a esa isla a impedir los planes de la secta, los niños quedaran aquí ya que son hijos de guardianes si es verdad que buscan los poderes de todos ellos lo mejor es mantenerlos aquí, también han mandado un equipo a evacuar y proteger a los habitantes del valle de La Paz para que vengan a la ciudad imperial para que vivían aquí tranquilos -todos estaban serios prestándole atención al León- bien escuchen todos los guardianes deben estar listos para partir ustedes seis deben proteger las naciones de China y Japón

Cual será nuestro medio de transporte para ir a la isla? -dijo Byakun serio-

Será un barco y cuando lleguen a las costas se ocultaran y emergerán en otra zona no vigilada, tratar a de mezclarse con la gente para no llamar la atención, entendido? -todos asintieron- bien nada de coqueteos ni meterse con chicas en especial chicos disfrazados de chicas ya me oíste Byakun -algunos se rieron un poco-

Solo paso una vez -dijo Byakun serio-

Bien vayan preparándose parten esta noche para llegar a media noche a la isla -dijo Leo serio- cuando estén la isla tratado de dar con su jefe, espero que tomen la decisión menos agresiva

Si descuide no lo matare -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con una mirada seria-

Bien vayan a preparase para partir el barco los estará esperando en el muelle -dijo Leo serio, se retiró dejando a los maestros solos-

Lamento que nuestra reunión familiar termine así de rápido -dijo Izanamy viendo a Luceli y cargaba a su hija-

Descuida Japón te necesita y también necesitamos que recuperes la espada -dijo Luceli preocupada pero sonreí un poco-

Tendremos que separarnos de fin mi hermoso pequeño -dijo Hinata abrazando a Long un poco deprimida-

Descuida Hinata esto es para protegerlo -dijo Po abrazándola- debemos detener a ese loco o muchos mas van a sufrir -Hinata así no mientras lo demás parecían irse a su cuarto cuando se toparon con Grulla y todos sonrieron viéndolo- con que tu y Boa? -Po sonrió alzando la ceja-

Bueno nosotros...-Grulla estaba rojo y nervioso-

Grulla ven a hablar conmigo -dijo James sujetando el cuello de Grulla- el hermano debe hablar con el amante -Boa estaba un poco sonrojada viendo como James se llevaba a Grulla-

No me va a matar o si? -dijo Grulla nervioso, por casi una media hora se escucho en algunos gritos de parte de el, se escucharon algunos impactos y golpes después de ese rato Grulla salió algo golpeado y herido- casi lo hace

Espero que tomes la responsabilidad por tus actos -dijo James serio, después de esa tarde todos había hecho maletas y se estaban despidiendo de todos en la puerta principal-

Lamento tener que irme así de rápido después de no vernos tantos meses -dijo Izanamy viendo a su esposa e hijos-

Descuida entiendo es tu deber recuperar la espada si no tendremos muchos problemas -dijo Luceli sonriendo tranquila- solo prométeme que regresaras con bien -Izanamy asintió y le dio un beso en los labios seguido le dio un beso a sus hijos en la cabeza para despedirse-

Bien Luceli te encargo mi mayor tesoro -dijo Hinata algo deprimida dejando a Long frente a ella en su carreola- prométeme que vos a cuidar muy bien

Si descuida no dejare que nada malo le pase -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Hinata le dio un abrazo rápido, lo corto y se acercó a Long-

Cuídate mucho mi amor -Hinata le dio un beso en la frente y Po hizo lo mismo para despedirse-

Volveremos lo antes posible y trataremos de que termine lo antes posible -dijo Po serio, los demás asintieron, Shifu y los demás estaban ahí mientras Tigresa estaba abrazando a su hija- adiós, cuídense amigos y Tigresa -Po se retiró junto con los demás rumbo al muelle, cuando todos salieron empezaron a correr con rumbo a la bahía donde encontraron un barco comandado por un panda con traje de marinero-

Disculpe señor tenemos entendido que va a isla ángel? -dijo Po viendo al panda de ojos cafés-

Así es jovencito yo tengo que entregar una carga importante este día -dijo el panda sonriendo y los demás entraron al barco quedándose en la cubierta durante la tarde- tardaremos en llegar a isla ángel en dos días -durante los dos días fue una convivencia algo agradable, Po y Hinata estaban acaramelados como pareja que eran, con James y Byakun los dos estaban persiguiendo a cada hembra que se les atravesará por todo el barco, algunos los aceptaban y otras les daban una bofetada por intentar pasarse de listos, con Boa ella estaba meditando o hablaba con Hinata, Izanamy solo se la paso comiendo y durmiendo, o aveces revisaba los mapas, cuando ya estaban por llegar los seis saltaron de la borda, se metieron dentro del agua y fueron sumergiéndose de momento hasta casi toda la profundidad del mar, usando sus poderes formando burbujas de agua cada uno y fueron avanzando hasta rodear la isla y terminar en el extremo Este de la isla, salieron a la superficies secos debido a las técnicas, cuando salieron se sorprendieron de ver un bosque muy amplio y cálido, caminaron unos momentos hasta James choco con una especie de piedra cuadrada y la tiro causando un eco, los demás se voltearon y vieron lo que había tirado-

Que hiciste? James -dijo Boa algo molesta-

No la vi lo juro -dijo James negando con la cabeza, Izanamy reviso la piedra que James había tirado y se dio cuenta de que era una estatua con cabeza de serpiente en la cima y con una tabla con algo escrito en el centro- que dice?

No lo se muy bien este idioma esta algo borroso -dijo Izanamy tallando un poco la piedra tratando de ver que decía- en este bosque tener cuidado..por que..lo protegen espíritus que los harán ver sus propios miedos -Izanamy leyó algo lento la tabla y luego solo suspiro-

Deben ser puras mentiras mejor hay que seguir -dijo Byakun sonriendo y todos siguieron el paso- mm ahora que lo pienso no pararemos desapercibidos con estas ropas

Es verdad al vernos la gente se dará cuenta de que no somos de esta isla -dijo Hinata seria- no me gusta lo que voy a decir pero tendremos que robar algo de ropa para cubrirnos con ellos

Es algo malo pero lo entendemos -dijo Po serio- debemos hayas alguna casa o debemos estar cerca de algún lugar para robarla -todos vieron el bosque notando que el poblado estaba algo lejos- será mejor correr de una vez -todos comenzaron a correr expulsando un poder de sus cuerpos, corrieron por un poco de tiempo hasta que se toparon con una cueva con arco hecho de piedra tallada dándole forma de una puerta grande y ovalada- de seguro esta debe ser la entrada a la ciudad

No lo se hay algo que me da mala espina -dijo James sintiendo un aire frío correr su pelo- si me da algo de miedo

Ya no seas llorón -dijo Hinata algo irritada dandole un leve golpe en la espalda, todos entraron pero James todavía sentía ese mal presentimiento, entraron corriendo por unos momentos, siguieron corriendo y corriendo tanto que parecían ser casi una hora, cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados por neblina y se separaron sin darse cuenta- Po! -Hinata se detuvo y llamó a Po tratando de verlo en el lugar lleno de neblina- Po donde estas?

Hinata! -Po la estaba buscando pero no haya respuestas-

Po? -se escucho la voz de Byakun cerca de el y cuando se dieron cuenta los dos estaban de frente-

Byakun que haces aquí? Y Hinata donde esta? -dijo Po algo intranquilo y Byakun alzo los brazos confundidos- lo ultimo que vi fue esta niebla

Es verdad a mi también me pasó lo mismo cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba aquí contigo -dijo Byakun intranquilo, los dos estaba avanzando hasta que se toparon con otra entrada en forma de arco de piedra tallada, parecía que el cielo estaba oscurecido y el lugar cubierto por neblina- que esta pasando?

No lo se lo mejor será destruir este lugar -dijo Po encendiendo su puño en fuego-

Creo que es lo mejor -dijo Byakun serio concentrando rayos en su cuerpo, mientras Hinata ella estaba con James los dos trataban de ver por donde ir-

Este lugar esta muy lúgubre -dijo James nervioso- te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento

No me vuelas a decir "yo te lo dije" -dijo Hinata irritada viendo el lugar-

Esta bien pero creo que saldremos de este lugar si los destruimos completamente -dijo James alzando los brazos formando una bola verde de energía-

Espera! No seas idiota se un poco mas prudente! -Hinata le grito y James se detuvo- primero no sabemos donde estamos y si lanzamos un ataque le podríamos dar a algo que debemos o peor a nuestros amigos -James se detuvo y deshizo su energía- lo mejor es ir con prudencia -los dos avanzaron con cuidado, mientras Izanamy y Boa, que estaba sobre sus hombros, trataban de salir pero corriendo, Izanamy corrió por unos momentos hasta que se copo con una figura encapuchada-

Genial ahora que? -dijo Boa irritada viendo la figura, la figura avanzó y lanzó un ataque de energía verde, Izanamy lanzó un golpe horizontal y la desvío- nos ataco ahora veras!

Espera -Izanamy la detuvo antes de que hiciera algún movimiento- primero debemos pelear con cuidado -la figura saco una garra de color blanca y día por un rayo de energía verde, Izanamy extendió el brazo derecho y lo detuvo con la palma, forcejeo un poco hasta que apretó el puño y la deshizo- buena energía pero no me harás daño -Izanamy retrajo su puño derecho y lanzó un golpe soltando energía azul que corto a la figura a la mitad, la capa de figura se deshizo pieza por pieza mientras Izanamy veía a su oponente, en eso la figura se revelo mostrando a un lobo parecido a Izanamy solo que mas maduro y con ojos verdes claros, Izanamy se quedo sorprendido de solo verlo-

Ese es nuestro oponente? -dijo Boa sorprendida- un lobo mayor vamos será cosa fácil verdad Izanamy? -Boa sonrío y se dio la vuelta viendo que Izanamy estaba ido y muy sorprendido-

Padre -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, mientras con Po y Byakun ellos estaban frente a dos figuras también-

Estos sujetos aparecieron de la nada que debemos hacer? -dijo Byakun serio- si peleamos hay una posibilidad de que rompamos donde estamos y nos afecte

Tendremos que contenernos un poco -dijo Po serio avanzó y lanzó un golpe, la figura levanto el brazo derecho y lo detuvo, la fuerza libero una onda de energía y Po se sorprendió de ver a Tai Lung frente a él- Tai Lung?! -Tai Lung solo desvío el golpe lanzando un golpe, avanzó y lanzó una serie de golpes, Po desvío algunos y bloqueo los demás- no..no es el...-Tai Lung lanzó un golpe soltando una energía amarilla y Po le sujeto la muñeca, lo atrajo y le dio una patada en el pecho- esta es solo una ilusión-

Igual que este maestro Leo -dijo Byakun serio viendo que la figura era el maestro Leo, Leo avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Byakun salto a un lado y lanzó un golpe soltando rayos de su puño, el maestro Leo abrió la boca y cayo al suelo deshaciéndose frente a los ojos de Byakun- son solo ilusiones -Tai Lung se levanto y lanzó una ráfaga de golpes soltando energía en forma de lluvia de esferas, Po avanzó sin problemas y le dio un golpe en el estomago, soltó un leve grito y la energía atravesó el pecho de Tai Lung haciéndolo desaparecer frente a Po-

Son más débiles pero -Po vio enfrente como los dos volvieron a aparecer- se regeneran con facilidad, los dos avanzaron enfrentando a los guerreros que estaban ahí, con Hinata ella estaba frente a Tigresa, Tigresa lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego y Hinata levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, retrajo su mano izquierda y le dio un golpe al mentón a Tigresa elevando la un momento, giro y le dio a una patada en las costillas tirándola al suelo, James estaba enfrentando a Grulla, Grulla voló y bajo en picada hacia el lanzó un corte vertical soltando un chorro de agua a alta presión, James lo esquivo y vio que el corte le dio al suelo y dejo una leve cortada, el giro y lanzó un golpe soltando un chorro de agua de su puño dandole a Grulla en el pecho hasta que lo tiro al suelo, Tigresa se levanto quedando en posición frente a Hinata-

No entiendo bien que haces aquí o tus razones Tigresa pero no quiero pelear contigo, no me importa si tu hija es hija de Po o no eso no te da el derecho de intentar atacarme -dijo Hinata seria pero Tigresa no decía nada, su pelo era mas claro casi blanco y sus ojos no tenían brillo era como un simple fantasma- que raro no dice nada -Tigresa estiro los brazos formando una esfera de fuego que fue creciendo mas y mas, la disparo y Hinata le dio un golpe deshaciéndola- ya te dije que..-Tigresa apareció y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Hinata gruño y le sujeto la muñeca, la levanto y la lanzó a un lado, estiro el brazo derecho y disparo una bola de energía de color roja dandole de lleno en el cuerpo y Tigresa desapareció, James por su lado dio un pistón al suelo y levanto una roca, le dio un golpe y esta se partió en pedazos, los pedazos le dieron a Grulla en todo el cuerpo y este desapareció enseguida-

Pero que pasa aquí? -dijo James sorprendido-

No lo se deben ser ilusiones para confundirnos -dijo Hinata seria viendo el campo, frente a ellos se volvieron a formar los dos fantasmas de los guerreros- parece ser que esto es interminable -mientras con Izanamy y Boa ellos seguían frente a frente contra el padre de Izanamy, el lobo avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo esquivo saltando a un lado, el lobo se acercó a él y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Izanamy lo esquivo y el lobo siguió atacando pero Izanamy solo lo esquivaba de forma fácil-

Por que no lo atacas o te defiendes?! -dijo Boa viendo como Izanamy se movía muy rápido esquivando los golpes, apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe de forma horizontal girando, el lobo fue alejado e Izanamy gruño apretando los dientes y puños, en su cuerpo se formo un poder negro y azul y formo dos esferas de energía en sus manos- que harás?

No permitiré que nadie use la imagen de mi padre para vencerme! Ya me canse de esta ilusión y quien la este haciendo lo encontrare! -Izanamy extendió los brazos el derecho hacia arriba y el izquierdo hacia abajo, giro un poco los brazos extendiéndolos a los lados- Quien quiera que seas! -extendió los brazos frente a él formando una esfera negra y azul- Te destruiré! -Izanamy disparo la energía dandole al cuerpo del lobo fantasma el cual se deshizo al recibir el ataque, el ataque paso por la puerta de piedra y siguió hasta impactar algo, cuando impacto de formo una gran esfera de energía por la explosión y se escucho un fuerte impacto dejando una honda de aire y energía en el lugar, en los campos de batalla los fantasmas se deshicieron y el lugar fue cambiando dando lugar a un túnel dentro de una cueva, cuando todos se dieron cuenta estaban todos juntos-

Que paso?! -dijo James sorprendido-

Creo que todo el campo era una ilusión hecha por alguien -dijo Po viendo la cueva- si alguien nos estuvo manipulando con sus trucos baratos -todos asintieron- pero como fue que se rompió la ilusión?

Creo que fue debido al ataque de Izanamy -dijo Boa viendo como Izanamy estaba parado dandole la espalda a los demás- nos topamos con un fantasma de su padre y el ataco muy molesto, no se a donde fue a dar la energía pero creo que mas adelante

Sigamos debemos estar cerca de la salida -dijo Izanamy serio y todos siguieron su camino, corrieron por unos minutos hasta llegar a un gran agujero dentro de la cueva, dentro de la cueva vieron una estatua o lo que quedaba de ella, había una parte de la estatua donde tenía la cabeza de una serpiente con ojos morados hechos de gemas, Hinata se acercó a verla y noto que despedía una energía oscura-

Creo que esta estatua nos mando las ilusiones -dijo Hinata seria- un sistema de emergencia y defensa manipulado por la energía de alguien -todos estaban serios viendo el daño, dejaron de darle importancia y siguieron su camino, cuando salieron se taparon los ojos por la luz del sol, después que sus ojos se acostumbraron se sorprendieron de ver una gran ciudad con las casas hechas al estilo ingles, todas estaban hechas de concreto, en el sur de la isla cerca de la ciudad había un castillo gigantesco pintado de blanco con una cruz hecha de oro en el centro de la torre mas alta, vieron en la zona más cercana como la gente se estaba moviendo de lado a lado reuniéndose en una especie de iglesia en el centro de la ciudad- bien creo que ya sabemos a donde ir -todos estaban serios viendo la ciudad esperando ver que cosas encontrarían-


	13. Chapter 13

**Encontrando al líder de la secta**

Los seis guardianes habían dejado el bosque y se estaban acercando a la ciudad, había un jardín entre la ciudad y el bosque, los seis asomaron sus cabeza viendo al ciudad y a las personas los cuales usaban ropas blancas y negras con detalles dorados, todos usaban un traje extraño que les cubría la cabeza sin dejar ver de qué rasa eran, todos iban hablando entre si mientras se sujetaban sus propias manos.

Esto es mi imaginación o todos usan mucha ropa para un día tan caluroso? -dijo Bia viendo a la gente- y su ropa es tan fea no tienen diseñadores aquí o que? -Hinata asintió pero los machos vieron algo extrañados a las hembras-

Bien hay que ver una manera de mezclarnos entre la gente -dijo Po serio-

Piénsale rápido Po -dijo Byakun algo irritado-

Déjalo en paz Byakun mi osito no actúa bien bajo presión -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Las diez cosas que dijo Po en su noche de bodas -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco y los demás entendieron un poco-

Las diez cosas que dijo Hinata en su noche de boda: es pequeñito pero lo siento -dijo James riendo y los demás asintieron-

Las diez cosas que dijo Hinata en su noche de bodas: estuvo rápido y corto -dijo Byakun riendo un poco-

Las diez cosas que dijo Hinata en su noche de bodas: cerrare los ojos y esperare que todo termine rápido -dijo Boa riendo un poco y todos se estaban riendo a carcajadas, se taparon la boca y se escondieron dentro de los arbustos-

Podemos terminar de hablar de mi noche de bodas? -dijo Po nervioso y Hinata se rió un poco-

Ya déjalos amor bueno tengo una idea, podemos mezclarnos tomando las ropas de algunos de esos sujetos raros pero creo que llamaría mucho la atención dejar cuerpos dormidos en un parque -dijo Hinata pensando un poco seria, los demás pensaron, Izanamy noto algo que estaba cerca y eso era una alcantarilla-

Chicos miren esto -dijo Izanamy llevándolos a la tapa de una alcantarilla, la golpeo y se escucho hueca- es hueca creo que debe ser una entrada a algún lugar, les parece si entramos? -todos asintieron, Izanamy sujeto la tapa con las manos y la abrió viendo el canal hasta el suelo-

El ultimo en entrar tiene el pito tan pequeño como el de Po -dijo Byakun sonriendo y los machos sacaron entrando dejando de ultimo a Po- jaja la tienes pequeña

Cállate gato -dijo Po algo irritado, todos oyeron el agua y vieron el río de agua negra que corría frente a ellos- que asco huele a animal muerto -Po se sujeto la nariz y todos asintieron sujetando sus narices- que huele tan mal

Desechos de animales -dijo James viendo el agua negra-

Y cuerpo de animales -dijo Izanamy serio mientras se sujetaba la nariz, alzo la mano izquierda haciendo una bola de energía azul y reveló los cadaveres en el agua de diferentes animales de edad y rasa- esto es malo

Demasiado malo pero debemos seguir por un rato mas -dijo Po serio y todos siguieron avanzando por el canal, caminaron por unos minutos y se detuvieron-

Al menos sabemos a donde vamos? -dijo Byakun quejándose, Hinata noto una especie de rectángulo que daba a la calle y también destellos en la zona de arriba-

Creo que podemos ver por esas aberturas para ver o escuchar algo con respecto en donde estamos -dijo Hinata seria los demás asintieron y se acercaron a escuchar por un extremo o mirar, todos se pusieron a mirar por una apertura diferente, todos vieron un grupo de habitantes parecía que estaban en un parque por que había bancas donde la gente se sentaba y hablaba, Byakun seguí buscando con la mirada hasta que noto algo, frente a el estaban un grupo de niños y encima de su agujero para espiar estaba un hembra o mejor dicho una tigresa usando un vestido ajustado y revelador, era Snow y Byakun al ver de bajo de su falda le salió sangre de la nariz-

Hay hay una hembra aquí que no esta usando ropa interior -dijo Byakun sonriendo viendo como Snow estaba frente a un grupo de niños y estaba haciendo ejercicios sencillos sin dejar que se vieran sus intimidades solo Byakun las veía ya que estaba debajo de ella-

Ya no hagas tonterías Byakun debemos seguir buscando información -dijo Hinata serio se dio la vuelta viendo a Byakun pero sorprendió viendo a todos los machos viendo por el agujero en un fila- que hacen?! Po Izanamy ustedes ya están casados!

Tranquila Hinata solo recolectó información no es infidelidad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sonrojado-

Es verdad es recolección de información para ver donde estamos tal estos adorables y bien torneadas niñas nos diga algo -dijo Po sonriendo, los cuatro asintieron pero en eso se escucharon dos fuertes impactos, cuando se dieron cuenta Izanamy y Po ya tenían un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Hinata-

Ya no digan idioteces y vengan los dos ya mismo -dijo Hinata molesta y los dos asintieron- además Po -le sujeto la oreja al panda mientras gruñía con fuerza- recuerda que no me gusta que veas a otras mujeres y menos si son tigresas como yo

Si perdón amor -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Hinata estaba por perforarle la oreja con la garra-

Que bueno que no estoy casado -dijeron Byakun y James, Snow se movió de su lugar quedando mas ataras- ah no, no te me escapas -dijo Byakun sonriendo, la siguió y se trepo de un tubo del muro viendo como Snow hacia sentadillas sudando a mares, Byakun estaba abrazado del tuvo viendo todo desde un agujero- me alegro de estar vivo -sonrío y Snow al parecer lo escucho, se puso seria un momento, trato de moverse y termino metiendo su tacón en un agujero, ese agujero daba exactamente en el trasero de Byakun, Snow había clavado su tacón en el trasero de Byakun haciéndolo gritar pero se tapo la boca para no hacer mucho ruido, los demás se sorprendieron mientras las hembras se quedaron sonrojadas e impresionadas, los machos se pusieron pálidos de ver lo que había pasado-

Byakun -dijo James preocupado, Snow por su parte saco su tacón viéndolo ya que había sentido que había golpeado algo, James ayudo a bajar a Byakun el cual estaba mas blanco que de costumbre y con ojos blancos y llenos de lagrimas- Byakun dime algo compadre

Nos es justo yo quería hacerle esa broma algún día -dijo Boa en forma de queja dejando a los demás sorprendidos- que? si lo había hecho con un tipo lógico debía sentir toda la experiencia

Eso no importa lo mejor es llevarlo a un lugar seguro de momento -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso viendo a Byakun el cual seguía como estatua o trabado por el dolor, los cinco siguieron su camino pero Po y James estaban cargando a Byakun- cuanto mas debemos seguir caminando

Ya me arte de tanto avanzar -dijo Boa irritada- más importante donde estamos ahora?

Parece ser que estamos debajo de una especie de mercado -dijo Izanamy fijándose en el exterior- saben que mejor salimos tomamos a unos sujetos y le quitamos la ropa dejándolos inconscientes en algún lugar

Eso es mejor y a Byakun le urge -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Byakun se levantaba sin entender, lo tomo de los hombros y le dio vuelta mostrando que su pantalón tenía un gran mancha de sangre en el trasero- por que sufre de hemorroides -los demás no pudieron evitar reírse por un rato, salieron por una alcantarilla detrás de unas casas y vieron a los habitantes pasar de uno en uno, Izanamy fue el primero se escondió detrás de unas cosas, sujetó a dos sujetos que pasaban cerca de el, los dos trataron de defenderse pero Izanamy les dio un golpe a cada uno en el estomago haciéndolos quedar inconscientes, los arrastro por el suelo y les quitaron la ropa revelando a dos tigres de bengala, Izanamy se cambio de ropa poniéndose la ropa que ellos traían, eran un pantalón negro con un camisa blanca de blanca larga con un chaleco negro y por último la gabardina blanca con detalles dorados en el cuerpo y cubrió su cabeza- bien esto nos servirá -Po sonrió, el siguiente en cambiarse fue Byakun, el solo se cambio el pantalón y se puso la gabardina- que se siente traer ropa casi limpia?

Cállate -dijo Byakun irritado, así siguieron esperaron mas gente, los arrastraban y los dejaban inconscientes quitándoles la ropa, se la pusieron y comenzaron a moverse en el mercado- bien ya tenemos la ropa ahora que?

Debemos ir a algún lugar que indique donde este su líder -dijo Boa debajo de las ropas de James, salió asomando su cabeza por sus hombros-

Su líder? -dijo Hinata tranquila pensándolo un momento- tengo una idea -Hinata se acercó a una hembra y le pregunto- disculpa hermana sabes donde podemos encontrar a su santidad?

Si claro se encuentra en la iglesia principal y deben darse prisa los rezos y bautismos están por empezar hermanos -dijo la hembra sonriendo y Hinata asintió-

Si gracias y por donde queda la iglesia? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y la hembra señaló un edificio de techo redondo con una cruz dorada en el- ha gracias -se acercó a los demás los cuales estaban confundidos- que?

Solo le preguntaste y ella te dijo a donde ir así nada más? -dijo Byakun sorprendido y Hinata asintió- este pueblo es todo un ingenuo -todos siguieron avanzando viendo el lugar, había mucha paz y los habitantes estaban todo tranquilos, el lugar se veía refinado y pintado todo de color blanco-

Ahora que lo veo bien no parece tan malo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo viendo el lugar- es mas hasta parece un lugar muy tranquilo para vivir

Que su buena vista no te engañe este lugar debe estar creado con corrupción -dijo James tranquilo viendo el lugar, noto a un hembra por su figura y se acercó a ella- mira este lugar debe ser raro -James se acercó a la hembra y le dio algo, la hembra se levanto y le dio una bofetada y se alejo molesta-

Que le dijiste? -dijo Hinata sin entender-

Le pregunte si me dejaba ver su codo, me llamo atrevido, pervertido, golpeo y se fue molesta -dijo James algo irritado-

Es verdad ni yo entendí por que se enojo -dijo Boa saliendo de la ropa de James-

Este pueblo es de locos -dijo Po sorprendido, todos siguieron y llegaron a la iglesia viendo que la gente estaba entrando tranquilos- bien cual es el plan?

Yo tengo uno -dijo Izanamy algo serio- lo mejor seria que ustedes cinco entren a este lugar mientras yo subiré a la zona del techo y veré que esta pasando con exactitud, cuando identifiquen al líder de este lugar me darán una señal con las manos, yo bajare y lo eliminare de un solo ataque

Te quedas con la mejor parte -dijo James en forma de queja-

El es único que mata de todos nosotros, nosotros respetamos la vida -dijo Po serio y los demás asintieron algo irritados- Hinata recuerdas las señales que usábamos en el campo de batalla?

Si las recuerdo bien te daré una señal cuando debemos con el sujeto -dijo Hinata seria, vio el techo y noto que había un cristal- bien por el cristal nos podrás ver si no haces un agujero en el techo -Izanamy asintió y los demás fueron entrando al edificio, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y se quedó detrás de el, se quito la capucha blanca y la doblo en forma cuadrada para llevarla con el, sacó sus garras y fue trepando el muro hasta llegar al techo dentro del edificio, el sitio para recia ser un auditorio con un gran escenario en el centro, detrás del escenario estaba una estatua de un tigre usando una aureola de ángel, usaba un traje que le cubría todo el cuerpo y tenía sujetando una espada en las manos frente a el, los maestros notaron como algunos se quitaron las capuchas dejando ver un sin número de animales de diferentes razas-

Bien creo que nos podemos quitar las gabardinas -dijo Po serio y los demás asintieron quitándose los trajes revelando sus rostros, buscaron asintiendo pero Byakun no quería sentarse- vamos Byakun por que no te sientas?

Bueno ya saben que me paso -Byakun bajo las orejas sonrojado por lo que paso, los demás se taparon la boca para no reír de momento, se escucharon unas campanadas en el lugar y Po obligo a Byakun a sentarse, entraron un grupo de soldados con espadas en la cintura, entro un guapo que llamó la atención de los guardianes, entro un lobo de pelaje color gris y ojos amarillos usando un uniforme como los otros, entro una dragona de cómodo de piel color anaranjado y ojos color rojos, también estaba un tigre anaranjado usando una espada de mango dorado en la espalda, estaba Snow y Hinata casi gruñe del enojo, estaba un sapo blanco con ojos rojos junto a dos leopardos de las nieves y un leopardo fornido usando unos lentes- que grupo mas extraño

Es verdad todos ellos tienen una energía bastante extraña -dijo Boa seria viendo al grupo-

Todos de pie para recibir a su santidad nuestro señor Abel -dijo el tigre de la espada de oro, detrás del grupo salió un tigre ya de una edad avanzada, usaba un gorro en la cabeza de tamaño largo con detalles rojos y dorados, usaba una túnica blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo, dio unos pasos y se puso en el centro del escenario-

Pueden sentarse mis hermanos no usuarios de las energías del mal -dijo Abel tranquilo y los habitantes se sentaron- hoy estamos llorando la perdida de uno de nuestros hermanos conocido como Berial, como saben nuestros guardianes, Los caballeros celestiales son los únicos en toda la isla que nos defienden de las amenazas del mundo exterior, Berial fue a uno de los países mas cercanos a dar nuestra divina fe y salvación, pero fue atacado y derrotado de una horrible forma por un guerrero desalmado y tan perverso que un demonio -Izanamy había escuchado todo en el techo mientras gruñía _"divina fe? Salvación? Me están tomando el pelo estos malditos, el miserable de Berial trato de matar a cientos de habitantes y a una niña inocente"_ pensó Izanamy molesto, busco en el público y vio a los demás Hinata le hizo una señal levantando los dedos de la mano derecha y asintió con la cabeza, se tapo la boca y apunto con los dos dedos al escenario viendo al líder, Izanamy asintió y se preparó- ahora hermanos empecemos con los bautizos de nuestros nuevos miembros los cuales son estos hermosos pequeños -apunto a su derecha y manotearon a un grupo de animales de tamaño muy pequeño, eran niños estaban usando túnicas blancas hasta cubrirles la cara, un niño dio un paso al frente y Abel le tomo del rostro quitándole la capucha revelando a un pequeño leopardo de las nieves, uno de los guardianes le dio una esfera de color perla, parecía que estaba brillando- ah esto es la perla del cielo con esto libraremos a estos niños de sus impurezas -la gente aplaudió satisfecha-

Que piensa hacerle? -dijo Po serio prestando atención, Abel tomo la cabeza del niño con una mano y con la otra le puso la perla en la frente, parecía que decía algo y la perla brilla de un color rojizo leve-

Prometes abandonar toda impureza, maldad y poder maligno se que te ha dado? -dijo Abel sonriendo mientras el leopardo parecía asustado-

Si -dijo el leopardo tímido, Abel dio un grito y la gema brillo de un rojo muy fuerte, el leopardo gritó de miedo y una energía verde lo cubrió para después entrar en la gema, un gran resplandor paso y todos se había cubiertos los ojos para no ver, cuando el resplandor paso todos vieron como el pequeño leopardo cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco, Hinata se tapo la boca del miedo y Po la abrazo-

Ya ha sido purificado de todo mal estará bien no se asusten -dijo Abel sonriendo, Snow tomo al niño y se lo llevo como si fuera una bolsa- el siguiente niño -Hinata estaba a punto de ir a pelear pero Po la detuvo sujetándole el cuerpo con las manos, en el techo Izanamy estaba tratando de ver el mejor plan para bajar pero su suerte fue otra, el vidrio bajo sus manos y cuerpo comenzó a romperse y agrietarse un poco, abajo con Abel tomo a otro niño, un pequeño lobo y volvió a decir sus palabras-

No te rompas no tengo un plan -dijo Izanamy pidiéndole al vidrio el cual se abrieron mas por no soportar su peso, cuando Abel le estaba por robar sus poderes al niño el vidrio del techo se rompió e Izanamy comenzó a caer en picada, se dio la vuelta e hizo aparecer el arma que había ganado de Berial, creo una flecha de energía roja del tamaño de una espada en su mano derecha y se colocó frente a Abel, Abel trato de hablar pero Izanamy le había clavado la flecha justo en el pecho, Izanamy lo empujo y dejó a Abel clavado en la pared, se dio la vuelta con la cara manchada de sangre, los habitantes se asustaron y salieron corriendo del auditorio, los guardias de Abel trataron de atacarlo-

Mato a su santidad que no escape! -grito el tigre líder de los demás caballeros, Los soldados trataron de atacarlo pero Izanamy creo una flecha y bloqueo un golpe de una espada, la desvío y creo una segunda flecha clavándola en el pecho del soldado, se dio la vuelta y creo una segunda flecha para bloquear de forma vertical un corte de una espada, mientras Izanamy estaba peleando los guardianes celestiales se colocaron cerca de Abel viendo que respiraba débilmente y tenía un gran agujero en el pecho- aun respira hay que llevarlo al castillo imperial para su completa recuperación

Y que hacemos con los intrusos? -dijo el lobo gris serio-

Tú encárgate del lobo de ahí -el tigre señaló a Izanamy el cual estaba peleando contra los soldados- podrás Beowulf? -el lobo sonrió y avanzó aullando, Izanamy esquivo un corte de forma vertical saltando a un lado y le dio un golpe a un soldado en el pecho, Beowulf aulló y lanzó un golpe que dios Izanamy en la cara, Izanamy rebotó en el suelo y se levanto solo para ver a Beowulf frente a él lanzando otro golpe, Izanamy alzo los brazos y bloqueo el golpe-

Hay que ayudarlo -dijo James serio pero un una rama se puso frente a él frenándolo- que madera? -cuando se dio cuenta la dragona de cómodo estaba por darle un golpe con la cola, recibió el golpe y lo empujo haciendo que quedar sentado en las sillas, se detuvo y se levanto- rayos eso si me dolió

Con errante hermano -dijo Boa saliendo de su ropa y James asintió, con Byakun el estaba por ir cuando un rayo de hielo papare ido frente a él dejando picos hechos de hielo frente a su camino, salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, cuando se dio la vuelta el par de leopardos le dio una patada patada en el mentón haciéndolo elevarse en el aire, frente a él apareció el sapo parado de dos patas, giro y le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo estrellarse en el suelo-

Byakun! -dijeron Hinata y Po alarmados, iban hacia el pero Snow apareció dandole una una patada con la planta del pie a Hinata en la cara y la lanzó a un lado, Po trato de ir con ella pero el tigre líder de los Caballeros trato de atacarlo por la espada con su espada, Po se dio la vuelta y esquivo el corte antes de que le diera un corte, saltó hacia atrás y disparo una bola de energía dorada, el tigre le dio un corte y la partió en dos, Hinata estaba de pie frente Snow, avanzó y lanzó un bola de fuego, Snow hizo girar un viento helado frente a ella tendido el golpe de Hinata, lanzó un golpe soltando un viento con un rayo de hielo, Hinata lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo de fuego, los dos ataques colisionarla formando vapor, Byakun estaba pelando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas con las dos leopardos, soltó y le dio una patada a una en la cara pero el sapo bajo en picada dandole un golpe en el cuerpo y lo estrello en el suelo, con James y Boa, James lanzó una esfera de agua dandole a la dragona en el pecho, Boa avanzó por el suelo y la sujeto del cuello dandole una descarga de un rayo de energía amarilla, la dragona la sujeto del cuerpo y la lanzó a un lado, James iba en picada hacia ella para atacarla, la dragona lanzó un golpe y soltó cinco látigos hechos de damas de sus brazo izquierdo, sujeto a James de las extremidades y se dio un poco, James dio un tirón y se libero rompiendo la madera, Izanamy estaba de brazos cruzados recibiendo una serie de golpes de partes de Beowulf-

Si seguimos así esto no nos llevará a ningún lado -dijo Izanamy serio, dio un grito liberando energía azul de su cuerpo, Beowulf fue empujado por la energía e Izanamy quedo en el centro del escenario- todos escapen después nos reagruparemos en otro extremo rápido no hay tiempo que perder

Entendido -los demás gritaron liberando sus energías en un fuerte resplandor, los soldados fueron cegados por la energía y los seis salieron por una pared dejando un agujero, fueron corriéndolas ta toparse con una alcantarilla y entraron rápido para después bloquearla y seguir corriendo por un rato mas hasta que las cosas se calmaran-

Están todos bien? -dijo Po viendo al estos y los demás asintieron- eso fue humillante lo se

No hay de que enojarse estábamos rodeados Po -dijo Hinata un poco seria- bueno la cosa es que ya su líder esta muerto y ya sabemos lo que hacían en esta isla le están robando sus poderes a todos los usuarios

Si pero eso no es todo, si a todos los habitantes de aquí les robaron sus energías a donde llevan esa energía y mas a donde llevar esa perla que tenía el anciano? -dijo Boa seria- creo que nos apresuramos a matar al tigre

Escuche decirles que lo llevaban a un castillo llamado castillo imperial debe ser el gran castillo que debe estar en las orillas de la isla -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Pero como llegaremos hasta ese lugar si todos nos están buscando? -dijo James algo sorprendido escuchando los gritos de los demás aldeanos- escuchen oigo algo -todos vieron por los agujeros de las calles como los soldados corrieron frente a ellos-

Encuéntrenlos rápido, un panda, una tigresa blanca, un tigre blanco, una serpiente blanca y dos lobos blancos y negros rápido, esos sujetos trataron de matar a su santidad -dijo el tigre líder serio y los soldados salieron corriendo a unos extremos-

A donde llevaron a su santidad? -dijo Snow llegando con el tigre-

Fueron al castillo imperial a que se recuperar de sus heridas, escuchen quiero patrulleros y soldados rodeando la ciudad hasta de noche, no quiero que ninguno de esos sujetos salga de esta isla, no quiero que nadie entre o salga de esta isla sin mi permiso -dijo él tigre serio- entendido? -los demás caballeros asintieron- bien escuchen el plan se llevará a cabo cuando las cosas se tranquilicen traerán a mas gente para quitarles la energía El Salvador debe tener su energía al máximo -todos se retiraron siguiendo las órdenes del tigre-

Bien creo que ya tenemos un nuevo objetivo -dijo Po serio- tal parece que ese "Salvador" tiene algo que ver con los robos de energía

Y si vamos al castillo imperial sabremos todo lo necesario para detenerlos de una vez -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Pero también ese lugar podría ser una trampa -dijo Izanamy serio- sea como sea debemos ir -todos asintieron, esperaron a la noche y salieron de una alcantarilla detrás de unas casas, fueron trompo los muros hasta llegar a los techos y siguieron corriendo durante todos la noche hasta llegar al gran castillo a las orillas de la isla, mientras dentro del castillo, Abel estaba acostado en una cama hecha de roca, a su derecha estaba el tigre líder de los Caballeros, Abel abrió los ojos los cuales brillaron de un color rojo, en sus párpados aparecieron marcas negras como venas, su cuerpo tuvo ataques de nervios, se retorcía mientras se cubría de una energía roja, el agujero en su pecho se curo y se cerro, cuando todo paso abrió los ojos y estos volvieron a ser azules-

Credo -dijo Abel débilmente y el tigre se acercó- hijo dime esos sujetos que nos atacaron fueron los guardianes, los maestros más poderosos de este continente?

Si su santidad, uno de ellos fue el que le dejo esa herida -dijo Credo serio y se puso de rodillas junto a el- descuide mis soldados ya los están buscando en toda la isla-

No..-dijo Abel serio- déjalos que vengan al castillo imperial -Credo se levanto confuso y Abel asintió- escucha sus energía podrías ser lo que necesitamos para revivir a nuestro salvador y si usamos todos sus poderes el continente ya no tendrá salvación y todo caerá ante nuestra divina voluntad tráelos al castillo

Si mi señor le diré a los Caballeros que preparen los cuatro escenarios, yo también peleare -dijo Credo serio y Abel asintió- con su permiso me retiro -se dio la vuelta y se empezó a retirar-

Bien todo esta marchando según lo planeado -dijo Abel sonriendo- Agnus dime ya has logrado tener el poder de esa espada o la has purificado? -de las sombras del cuarto salió el leopardo fornido con lentes-

Si..si si..si mi se.. ñor -dijo Agnus trabándose y tartamudeando un poco al hablar- solo que. ..queda que la ener..energía que libera se...sea equilibrada, su purificación fue..fu..fue un éxito

Me complace la respuesta ahora solo nos queda tener las cinco gemas y este mundo oscuro lleno de rencor y corrupción se volverá un jardín hermoso y Pacífico -dijo Abel sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo-


	14. Chapter 14

**Batalla en el castillo desconocido**

Los guardianes estaban corriendo por los caminos del bosque, cuando sintieron un cansancio en el cuerpo decidieron acampar, se ocultaron en medio del bosque y levantaron rocas para formar tiendas o habitaciones de acampar, todos durmieron aislados excepto Po y Hinata, los dos estaban desnudos y abrazados unos del otro, Hinata estaba sonriendo pero Po recia que estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

 _ **Sueño de Po-**_ Po veía diferentes escenas en su mente, la ciudad y el valle destruidos, una gran estatura con forma de tigre con un gigantesco arco o aro dorado en la espalda, la estatua estaba destruyendo todo a golpes, las casas destruidas y los habitantes muertos o peor, Po estaba corriendo por todas las calles hasta toparse a Hinata tirada en el suelo y sin vida, se acercó a ella y la cargo en sus brazos solo para ver a todos sus amigos y familiares muertos en fila frente a el se escucho un fuerte ruido como un trueno viendo a Abel y luego un figura rara de el mismo con cuernos y ojos rojos _**-fin del sueño de Po-**_

Po despertó en un leve grito y se levanto sudando, estaba agitado y respirando de forma agitada, los movimientos de Po hicieron despertar a Hinata.

Amor que tienes? -dijo Hinata medio dormida-

Lo siento Hinata es solo que fue una pesadilla, no se como terminamos en una situación como esta semana -dijo Po algo confundido y preocupado-

Esto es inevitable es para evitar que esos sujetos sigan atacando a los niños, imagínate hoy salvamos a muchos niños de terminar así -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po asintió- solo debemos terminar esta pelea con sus guardias para que así China tenga paz de una vez

Entiendo -dijo Po no muy convencido y se acostó en el suelo- no podré dormir

Si ya se que tal si recordamos cuando te me confesaste en aquella cita tan rara -dijo Hinata sonriendo abrazando dl cuerpo de Po-

Ni me lo recuerdes -dijo Po riendo un poco- fue la peor cita de mi vida

Fue tu primera cita -dijo Hinata riendo un poco-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ hace tiempo un año después de que Po empezará su entrenamiento en Japón, en ese tiempo las cosas entre Hinata y Po aveces estaban un poco tensas debido ala atracción que ambos tenían, cada vez que Po se acercaba a Hinata se sonrojaba y empezaba a tartamudear un poco con Hinata pasaba lo mismo, los dos se coqueteaban debes en cuando quedando en risas al final, ese día Po estaba entrenando con Izanamy sus compañeros en el gimnasio, Izanamy estaba lanzando golpes y patadas a un guerrero hecho de madera con varios palos como brazos, lo estaba golpeando salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Bruce estaba haciendo lagartijas con solo su brazo izquierdo como soporte, con su espaldas estaba cargando una piedra de gran tamaño de color negra, Saru estaba colgado de una viga con su cola y hacia flexiones con ella mientras que con sus brazos cargaba una roca de gran tamaño, Clent estaba corriendo por el lugar con una roca atada a su cuerpo con una soga, Po por su parte estaba lanzando golpes mientras cargaba rocas pequeñas en sus brazos y piernas, en algunos momento veía como Hinata estaba meditando con su espada en sus manos, suspiro de amor y Saru le tallo la mejilla con su cola sorprendiéndolo.

Aaaa Saru que haces? -dijo Po nervioso-

Ja no te hagas el tonto la estabas viendo verdad? -dijo Saru sonriendo dejando sonrojado a Po- vamos no es para tanto por que no la invitas a salir?

Es que no se si le gusto -dijo Po nervioso- además solo somos amigos eso seria raro

No es raro has estado un año aquí y creo que le gustas anda v y pídele una cita-dijo Saru sonriendo y Po asintió-

Aquí voy aquí voy -dijo Po sonriendo, se acercó a Hinata y le toco el hombro- oye Hinata dime en la noche hay un festival y me preguntaba si irías conmigo -Hinata abrió los ojos y lo vio sonriendo-

Po me encantaría ir contigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero alguien ya me invito -eso destruyó el ánimo de Po en pedazos- un compañero llamado Klaus ya me invito

Cara de pez Klaus?! -dijeron todos sorprendidos- por que accediste?! -dijo Saru sorprendido-

Me dio pena el pobre se arrodillo con flores pidiendo a lo loco que lo acompañara -dijo Hinata riendo un poco-

Entonces fue por lastima -dijo Po sorprendido y Hinata asintió-

Oye si quieres puedes ir con alguien mas? Hay muchas chicas en la aldea -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

De hecho nuestro amigo Po ya tiene una cita que yo mismo le presente y le dije que te preguntara para ver si tu tenias una cita -dijo Saru sonriendo dejando desencajado a Po-

Aaa enserio tienes una cita? -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero por dentro estaba celosa, Po asintió sonriendo- la conozco acaso?

Bueno es una chica guapa de una aldea vecina no la conoces -dijo Saru sonriendo y Po asintió-

Vamos a disfrutar esto -dijo Bruce sonriendo, los tres restantes se sentaron en el suelo y buscaron algunas golosinas para ver que hacían-

Si es una tigresa preciosa de color naranja con ojos color ojos -dijo Po sonriendo- es una artista marcial ninja -Izanamy y sus amigos no evitaron la risa al escuchar eso-

Si también hace armas y hace figuras con dulces -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Si y tiene el trasero como me gusta bien redondo y rebotable -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata estaba sonriendo pero estaba celosa y un poco dolida-

Y como se llama? -Hinata sonrió mientras Po se puso nervioso-

Novia Mcguapisima -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Saru se golpeaba la frente por el feo nombre-

Que nombre mas original y real panda! -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco y los demás igual-

Novia Mcguapisima? -dijo Hinata sonriendo alzando una ceja- pero que clase de nombre es ese?

El se lo invento -dijo Saru tartamudeando- por que es un apodo, su verdadero nombre es Nerit

Y es una tigresa sexy -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bueno espero que tu novia y tu vayan al festival para pasar el rato con mi pareja y conmigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po asintió, después de un momento Hinata se retiro y Po suspiro-

Como pudo pasar todo esto?! No tengo una novia mucho menos una sita que puedo hacer? -dijo Po asustado y nervioso-

Tengo una idea -dijo Saru sonriendo- solo tienes que ir mas tarde a la feria yo me encargo -Po suspiro decepcionado, mas tarde en la aldea Po estaba usando su traje de entraña aliento mientras las chicas usaban sus vestidos o Yukata, Po estaba nervioso esperando a su cita como le dijo Saru-

Espero que no sea el usando una peluca y un vestido -dijo Po nervioso, a lo lejos se escucharon algunos silbidos como si vieran a una hermosa señorita, todos los machos estaban viendo la figura de una tigresa anaranjada con ojos rojos, Po estaba comiendo algo cuando la vio, se fijó claramente en ella, su vestido era blanco con detalles de flores rojos y una cinta verde en la cintura, tenía el pelo de la cabeza alzado en puntas pero se veía en un corte y peinado femenino, su trasero era grande y lo movía de lado a lado con sus pasos, usaba una abanico rojo en su cara para cubrir su cara un poco, su pecho era pequeño pero con una leve inflación, Po la noto y la vio de pies a cabeza- huy hola señorita -sonrío y la tigresa se dio la vuelta, era un tigre macho haciéndose pasar por una tigresa, para Po fue lo mas feo que haya pasado en su vida incluso juraría que escucho a un caballo relinchar de la fealdad del tipo- Por todo el bambú del continente Chino! -el tigre le tapo la boca con la mano-

Tranquilo me llamo Nerdo y recuerda mi nombre es Nerit -dijo el tigre sonriendo-

Y mi nombre es Jo..do.-dijo Po nervioso- de donde te saco Saru?!

Lo siento Po era la única "chica" que no tenía cita -dijo Saru desde un techo algo cercano-

Por que siempre nos estas cosas me pasan a mi? -dijo Po asustado, con Hinata estaba acompañando a un tigre pero este tigre tenía la cara mal formada tomando la forma de un pez, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados, los ojos un poco mas juntos y mechones en su frente y mejillas-

Y así es la historia de una casa embrujada -dijo Klaus sonriendo mientras Hinata estaba aburrida, ella estaba usando un vestido de color verde con detalles rojos, usaba una cinta amarilla en la cintura, su cara estaba maquillada y usaba una flor de loto en la oreja derecha-

Por favor cállate ya -dijo Hinata aburrida, los dos siguieron hasta que se toparon con Po y Nerit-hola Po y ella quien es?

Hola yo soy Nerit Mcguapisima vengo de la aldea Wuak -dijo el tigre sonriendo, estaba usando una voz muy aguda para hablar- sabes Po es todo un caballero y todo un panda encantador -la tigre sonrío y lo abrazo-

O basta me avergüenzas -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso y le susurro al tigre al oído- enserio me estas asustando y avergonzando espero que nadie que me conozca me vea en esta situación -en un techo Izanamy y sus amigos estaban comiendo palomitas mientras veían la situación-

Pueden verlos chicos? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si y esto esta divertido -dijo Clent sonriendo- miren esto Oye Mcguapisima acaso olvidaste tu belleza en casa o la perdiste cuando naciste?! -los tres se rieron un poco viendo a Po sonrojado-

Así que piensas que te puedes divertir mas con -Hinata vio a Nerdo algo irritada y asqueada- el,a que conmigo no Po?

Oh vamos no tienes que ponerte celosa querida -dijo Nerit sonriendo y se acercó un poco molesta- pero mi cita con Po aplastara tu boba cita con el cara de pez

Aaaa eso lo veremos fenómeno! -Hinata grito molesta mientras los dos se veían a la cara-

E oye Hinata crees...-Po comenzó a decir pero las chicas lo detuvieron bueno chica y tipo raro-

Cállate Po! -dijeron los dos molestos dejando sorprendido a Po, durante toda la cita Hinata se le paso peleando en diferentes juegos contra Nerit, en cada juego una de las dos ganaba siempre el primer premio, después de una hora las dos parejas estaban dentro de un túnel en un bote de remos-

Aaa esto fue lo peor del mundo, la peor cita -dijo Po quejándose un poco-

Oye amigo lo lamento pero es que cuando Saru te describió me gustaste -dijo Nerit sonriendo dejando asqueado a Po- pero veo que amas a Hinata

Si la quiero solo quiero ir con ella y decirle lo que siento -dijo Po deprimido, Nerit lo sujeto de la ropa y lo lanzo directo contra el bote de Hinata dandole a Klaus y lo tiro al agua, Klaus salió del aguardiente ayuda y Nerit lo subió a su bote-

Gracias por salvarme preciosa -dijo Klaus sonriendo- gracias Nerit Mcguapisima

Klaus soy Nerdo -dijo Nerit serio-

Oh pues gracias Nerdo Mcguapisimo -dijo Klaus sonriendo dejando a Nerit desencajada-

Bien je haces aquí tu cita se arto de ti? -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

Hinata perdón por todo lo que paso es solo que como no aceptaste mi invitación quise hacerte sentir celos lo siento soy un tonto dijo Po deprimido y Hinata lo vio sorprendida-

Te dije que había sentido lastima por Klaus el pare no había tenido una cita jamás -dijo Hinata sintiendo pena- pero siempre quise venir contigo y eso no es mentira que mal que la velada solo fueron peleas entre los dos

Si pero sabes aun podemos disfrutar el paseo entre los dos -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata asintió y se dejo abrazar por Po el cual estaba sonrojado, los dos fueron disfrutando el paseo, siguieron jugando pero se dieron cuenta que se estaban divirtiendo entre los dos, Po llevo a Hinata a un puente en el centro de la aldea en un lugar más alto, los dos estaban viendo la aldea la cual estaba adornada por las luces del festival- es hermoso ya hace un año que vivo aquí y nunca me deja de impresionar todo esto

Si es hermoso pero como te dije yo quiero hacer mas cosas que solo pelead aquí, quiero ir a ver que mas halla, pero ahora siento que no quiero hacer ese vieja sola quiero a alguien a mi lado -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po se sonrojo-

Yo quiero..-dijo Po tomando valor y Hinata lo vio- yo quiero ir contigo! -respiro hondo y la vio rojo de la cara- no quiero estar sin ti! No quiero dejar de pensar en ti y siempre, siempre quiero estar contigo aunque yo no te guste por que te amo -Po tenía la mirada baja viendo sus pies mientras apretaba los dientes y estaba rojo de la vergüenza Hinata tenía un leve sonrojo pero estaba sorprendida- lo siento debí decirlo no me hagas caso -Po estaba por irse pero Hinata lo sujeto de la mano- que pasa?

Yo también quiero que te quedes a mi lado también te amo Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po se estaba riendo un poco y Hinata se pego a su pecho riendo un poco- lo se somos unos tontos

Si mira que tener una cita con otro tipo que no nos gusta solo para que al final terminemos confesándonos -dijo Po entre risas-

En el túnel pensé por un momento que Nerit te iba a besar -dijo Hinata riendo un poco hasta soltar lagrimas-

Si lo pero es que no es una tigresa de verdad es un tipo con peluca -dijo Po riendo, los dos se calmaron un poco y quedaron sentados en unas bancas abrazados- dime Hinata en verdad me amas?

Claro que si Po te amo mucho tu me amas? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Mas que a nada en este mundo -dijo Po sonriendo, la tomo gentilmente del mentón y le dio un beso en los labios, ambos se dieron un beso juntos pasando toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente los dos estaban levantándose cada uno en su cuarto cuando se coparon en el pasillo se sonrojaron y se tomaron de las manos esperando que los recibieran con una buena celebración, cuando entraron buscando a sus amigos estos estaban entrenando como era costumbre- hola chicos Hinata y yo somos novios

Que bien -dijeron todos sonriendo mientras seguían entrenando-

Vaya que amistosa celebración a lo mínimo -dijo Hinata sonriendo _**-fin del recuerdo-**_

Es verdad nadie nos felicito de forma amistosa -dijo Po sonriendo- eso si me animo

Si te entiendo bueno debemos descansar mañana debemos ir a pelear a ese castillo tan extraño -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po asintió dandole un beso rápido de los labios, los dos se volvieron a dormir enseguida, a la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y fueron avanzando corriendo por todo el bosque, siguieron corriendo por un rato hasta que notaron que el bosque se hacía más y más viejo como si las hojas de los árboles se fueran secando mientras mas se acercaban al castillo-

Oigan no notan algo raro en este lugar? -dijo James sorprendido-

Desde que empezamos a acercarnos al palacio las ramas y hojas han estado muriendo -dijo Boa en sus hombros- que hacemos?

Sigan corriendo debemos estar cerca ya siento una presencia muy fuerte cerca -dijo Izanamy serio, todos siguieron corriendo cuando llegaron vieron un pasillo hecho de ladrillos con unas escaleras hechas de cemento, fueron subiendo hasta llegar a una plataforma circular, todos se detuvieron al ver que la plataforma se dividía en cinco pasillos diferentes, las cinco entradas tenían cinco arcos en donde ellos podían pasar-

Bien que cada uno escoja su camino y entre -dijo Po serio, James y Boa escogieron una con el símbolo de un árbol en la parte superior, Byakun estaba frente a una puerta con el símbolo de una especie de montaña, Hinata se acercó a una sintiendo un aire frío corriendo por su pelaje, Izanamy se acercó a una puerta con el símbolo de seis alas brillantes, Po estaba frente a la última puerta con un escudo medieval y una espada de forma vertical cobrando el escudo- cada puerta tiene un símbolo diferente que dicen entran?

Creo que es lo mejor no sabemos que hay pero si este lugar se divide en cinco creo que es lo mejor, nos vemos todos juntos al final de todo esto -dijo Hinata seria y todos asintieron tranquilos, todos entraron en un pasillo y empezaron a correr por un largo pasillo oscuro, el primero en dudar era Byakun, mientras el avanzaba corriendo sentía que el aire estaba haciéndose mas y mas frío, siguió corriendo cuando sintió que toco hielo con las patas, salgo un poco y siguió corriendo sintiendo helados los pies, cuando empezó a correr mas sintió nieve y se cubrió con sus brazos mientras soltaba mas fluido nasal-

Que horror este lugar está congelado -dijo Byakun mientras temblaba de frío, siguió corriendo pero sin darse cuenta que alguien lo estaba vigilando con una especie de ojos pegado a los muros, ese ojos actuaba como una cámara de video, del otro lado el que estaba viendo era Abel, el estaba sentado en su trono blanco con una sabana roja como asiento, en el suelo frente a él estaba un ojo rojo, ese ojo rojo estaba abierto y apareció la imagen de Byakun corriendo en el pasillo congelado-

Ah el primero de los guardianes esta entrando en los límites del castillo quien esta afuera de ese pasillo? -dijo Abel sonriendo y detrás de él apareció Agnus con unas notas- bien dime Agnus todo esta listo para el drenados de poder?

Si su..su..su santidad -dijo Agnus tartamudeando como siempre- el guardia celestial que esta ahí es Frog y las gemelas Weng y Jenn

Excelente ellos ya deben saber que no se debe contener en nada que sigan peleando a todo lo use puedan -dijo Abel sonriendo- y una cosa más vete preparando para que pelees contra el Guerrero Dragon, Recuerdas el plan?

Si su santidad -dijo Agnus sonriendo y se fue caminando aun pasillo, volviendo con Byakun dl siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un campo congelado, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba patinando en el suelo y siguió avanzando un poco hasta estrellarse en el suelo de espaldas por no mantener el equilibrio-

Hay eso me dolió -dijo Byakun quejándose- en donde estoy -se tallo la espalda con la mano derecha y se levanto, todo el campo estaba cubierto de hielo, pero se veían que estaba en una patio del palacio por los muros y rejas que había, en el campo había una niebla con vientos de nieve, siguió avanzando pero escucho el ruido de risas femeninas que le llamaron la atención, dios unos pasos cuando vio a las dos leopardos hembras bailando frente a el desnudas, Byakun sonrió y se fue acercando un poco, una leopardo beso a la otra mientras pasaban sus manos por el cuerpo de la otra, se sujetaban los senos entre ellas, los masajeaban mientras los persones rosados de ambas se levantaban y los senos de ambas crecían un poco, la primera leopardo bajo sonriendo hasta llegar a la vagina de la segunda y comenzó a besarla mientras la segunda leopardo genial y tocaba su seno derecho con la mano, la segunda estaba jugando con su pezon, lo estiraba y lo movía a los lados, la primera se separó un poco sonrojada dejando una línea de fluidos y saliva, la primera se recostó abriendo y mostrando su vagina mojada, la segunda se acercó corriendo, las dos cruzaron sus piernas y comenzaron a moverse mientras tallaban sus vaginas juntas, estaban dejando un leve fluido en el campo el cual se estaba convocando por el aire, Byakun estaba muy contento, detrás de el apareció el sapo que lo había atacado, tenía en las manos una estaca hecha de hielo, avanzó en el aire y trato de clavarle la estaca pero en eso Byakun desapareció y el sapo lo estaba buscando-

No estuvo mas si sabias como distraer mis ojos pero no mi olfato -dijo Byakun sonriendo detrás del sapo- sabes apestas como un burro bañado en estiércol

Miserable pagaras caro tu insolencia -dijo el sapo molesto mientras escupía algo de baba verde de su boca- yo soy Frog el guardián celestial de la ventisca de su santidad

Primero no me se upas cuando hables y además estas seguro que no eres el guardián dio do del lugar? -dijo Byakun sonriendo con burla mientras Frog se enojo-

Insolente mis gemelas y yo te acabaremos! -Frog grito molesto soltando una onda de viento frío en el lugar- atáquenlo! -las gemelas avanzaron corriendo, Byakun sonrió viendo como las dos gemelas se elevaron en el aire y bajaron en picada con una pierna extendida cada una, Byakun sonrió y se cruzo de brazos deteniendo la patada de ambas, pero la fuerza fue mucha que casi hace que se entierre en el suelo-

Que?! -Byakun casi grita de la impresión viendo que las leopardos estaban usando botas y guanteletes hechos de metal con agujas y garras, no usaban ropa pero si sus armaduras- sus fuerzas son bastante buenas -Byakun estiro los brazos y las alejo, ambas gemelas se elevaron en el aire, se dieron la vuelta quedando de pie en el suelo, Byakun se puso en guardia esperando el siguiente movimiento, las gemelas volvieron a correr, las dos se juntaron en una fila y Byakun espero, la primera lanzó un golpe, Byakun la esquivo y la desvío dandole un golpe con la palma en el brazo, la segunda apareció y le dio una patada en la cara, Byakun inclino su cuerpo y la primera gemela le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que se elevará un poco, la segunda gemela giro en el aire dandole una patada de talón en el estomago, Byakun termino estrellándose en el suelo, Byakun se levanto sonriendo, se paro con sus manos y abrió las piernas en un split, comenzó a girar soltando un un viento combinado con rayos alejando a ambas gemelas de el, se detuvo y salgo quedando de pie, tenía una ligera línea de sangre en la nariz- eso no estuvo mal pequeñas

No saben con quien te metes -dijo la primera gemela seria esta tenía ojos color rojizos- yo soy Weng la gemela mayor

Y yo soy Jenn la gemela menor -dijo la segunda gemela sonriendo esta tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda- que dices gatito jugamos a matarte? -hizo sus pupilas más pequeñas y sonrió mostrando los colmillos-

Estas chicas no están haciendo bromas realmente quieren matarme -dijo Byakun serio, su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura de rayos azules y se puso en guardia- muy bien veamos que mas saben hacer mas que ser una pervertidas que lo muestran todo

Te romperé el pito -dijo Weng sonriendo de forma retorcida, ambas avanzarían corriendo, Byakun lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo azul de su puño, las dos gemelas se separan saltando a un extremo cada una, Jenn avanzó corriendo, abrió la palma y lanzó una bola de fuego de su brazo, Byakun la espero y le dio un golpe desviando la esfera de fuego, Weng avanzó corriendo se puso a su derecha y lanzó una patada Byakun levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada, lanzó un golpe con su brazo libre y le dio a Weng en el estomago alejándola, Jenn apareció y le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, Byakun trato de respirar y lanzó un golpe con su puño derecho, Jenn levanto su brazo derecho y lo sujeto de su puño, los dos forcejaron un poco hasta que se separaron de un salto, Jenn formo una bola de fuego y la disparo con los brazos extendidos, Byakun la sujeto y le desvío solo para ver como ella estaba por darle una patada en la cara de nuevo, se inclinó y la termino esquivando, detrás de él salió Weng y lo sujeto pasando sus brazos por el estomago, lo levanto y lo estrello de cabeza al suelo con un suples de lucha, el hielo debajo de el se rompió un poco, Byakun soltó una descarga de su cuerpo y la gemela lo soltó recibiendo un poco de daño en su cuerpo, Byakun se dio la vuelta viendo a ambas leopardos-

Saben que ya me di cuenta que no las debo tratar de forma delicada -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras que de su boca había un ligero hilo de sangre, las gemelas estaban sonriendo de forma algo desquiciada- bien peleare con todo lo que tengo -Byakun sonrió expulsando un viento de su cuerpo seguido de un trueno azul que lo cubrió- bien segunda ronda!


	15. Chapter 15

**Una batalla difícil para Byakun**

En el campo de hielo del castillo enemigo Byakun estaba frente a las gemelas y Frog, el cuerpo de Byakun estaba cubierto por un campo de rayos y viento mezclado, las gemelas se pusieron en guardia y Byakun alzó el dedo índice sonriendo, las gemelas avanzaron corriendo, las dos dieron un salto y lanzaron una serie de golpes hacia Byakun, Byakun se los regreso creando una fuerte colisión de energías dejando ondas de impacto en el campo, el hielo se agrietó, los tres se alejaron en un salto dejando un fuerte eco por el último golpe, Jenn lanzó un bola de fuego y Weng giro creando dos esferas de color amarillas, las lanzó junto con la bola de fuego de Jenn, Byakun levanto los brazos cruzándolos de las muñecas, los bajo soltando rayos de color azul de forma cruzada, los rayos impactaron con la energía de las gemelas creando un fuerte explosión, las gemelas se cubrieron la vista por el humo y Byakun salió del humo por la parte de arriba, concentro rayos en su cuerpo y bajo con la pierna derecha extendida y concentrando rayos en ella, las gemelas saltaron a un lado esquivando el fuerte Impacto que dio Byakun en el suelo, Byakun había dejando un agujero en el hielo y se levanto buscándolas a ambas, Jenn apareció encima de él lanzando un rayo de fuego concentrado, Byakun se giro y disparó un rayo de energía color azul que chocó con el rayo de Jenn creando una colisión, los dos forcejarían mientras la colisión tomo forma de esfera que fue creciendo hasta que exploto en el campo dejando algo de fuego y humo, Byakun aun seguía en su posición hasta que Weng apareció y le dio una patada en la espalda, Byakun se quejó un poco y desapareció del lugar, Weng lo busco y se preparó para golpearlo pero Byakun apareció frente a ella dandole un golpe en el estomago, Weng se quejó un poco pero Byakun siguió avanzando con su puño en su estómago, se detuvo y la lanzó contra un muro haciendo que se estrellara, el impacto creo una leve onda expansiva y dejo un agujero, Jenn apareció y lanzó una patada de talón detrás de su cabeza de forma horizontal, Byakun se quejó pero se dejo caer en el suelo, se sujeto con las manos y lanzó una patada que le dio a Jenn justo en el mentón, la el o y se dio la vuelta rápido, cubrió su cuerpo de rayos y le dio un golpe justo en el estomago soltando un fuerte impacto y poder dejando a la gemela alejarse de el, cuando la leopardo se alejo Byakun volteo a ver al sapo sonriendo-

Bien la pela creo que ha terminado -dijo Byakun escupiendo algo de sangre-

No niño la pelea apenas inicia -dijo Frog sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban de color rojo, Byakun no se confió y se puso en guardia, Frog avanzó corriendo en dos patas Byakun lanzó un golpe soltando un viento con energía azul, el viento estaba por darle a Frog pero este salgo a la derecha y apareció a la derecha de Byakun dandole una patada con ambas patas directo en el cuerpo, Byakun termino rebotando en el suelo de espalda, se detuvo golpeando el suelo y quedo a cuatro patas, busco a Frog y este apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe pero Byakun inclino su cuerpo y le sujeto la muñeca con ambas manos y lo lanzo a un lado estrellándolo en el suelo, Byakun avanzó siguiéndolo pero Frog respiro hondo inflando su garganta y soltó un grito liberando una onda de sonido y energía, Byakun fue empujado contra una pared dejando un agujero, Frog avanzó corriendo y Byakun salió soltando un resplandor azul,va pareció frente a Frog y le dio un golpe directo en el cuerpo soltando un rayo azul, Frog grito un poco aguantando el dolor, retrajo sus piernas y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo ambas piernas alejándolo de el, los ojos de Frog brillaron de un color rojo y un poder blanco lo rodeo, Byakun siguió elevando se en el aire y Frog lo siguió de un salto apareciendo detrás de el, se giró y le dio una patada de talón en la espalda, Byakun empezó a caer de picada pero se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal con sus garras soltando ondas de energía cortantes de color azul, Frog se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el ataque, Byakun cayó al suelo de pie dejando un agujero de gran tamaño, Frog avanzó en el aire estirando su pierna derecha para una patada, Byakun cerró su puño izquierdo concentro energía en el, cuando Frog estuvo cerca Byakun lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo, se produjo un impacto entre ambos ataques debido a la fuerza de ambos, los rayos se soltaron por todo el lugar y los dos fueron alejados por el fuerte impacto, Byakun termino impactándose en la pared del castillo y se libero mientras Frog termino dejando una línea por la perforación de su cuerpo en el hielo, Byakun salió corriendo pero las gemelas volvieron a aparecer frente a él lanzándole un golpe directo al mentón, Frog lo vio y salto de su lugar dejando una onda de viento, apareció frente a Byakun y le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra la pared, Byakun giro en el aire y cayó en la pared a cuatro patas-

Ahora lo entiendo ustedes se conectan en sus movimientos -dijo Byakun sorprendido, las gemelas aparecieron frente a él lanzando un golpe creando una bola de fuego en cada mano, Byakun salto de la pared esquivando el golpe y quedo en el aire, Frog apareció lanzando una patada pero Byakun desapareció en medio del aire y apareció detrás de el dandole un golpe en la espalda, Frog estaba cayendo directo contra el suelo pero Byakun apareció delante de él con el puño derecho envuelto en energía azul, le dio un golpe en el estomago, lo fue empujando un poco hasta que extendió su brazo completamente soltando el rayo y Frog termino estrellándose con la pared cubierto de energía, las gemelas estaban corriendo de nuevo en fila tratando de acercarse, Byakun cayó al suelo, una gemela apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe, Byakun salto esquivando el golpe y la gemela golpeo el suelo creando un agujero cubierto de fuego, la segunda gema la aprecio a su derecha y le dio una patada en la mejilla derecha, Byakun se alejo por el golpe y las gemelas lo fueron siguiendo corriendo, Byakun se cubrió de energía y desapareció, apareció a la derecha y extendió los brazos formando una bola de energía y la disparo formando un rayo grueso de energía , las gemelas lo recibieron directamente en el cuerpo y fueron alejadas hasta estrellarse con un muro y esto causó una explosión, Byakun quedo respirando de Ford a agitada unos momentos- se termino eso creo -una de las rocas cayó por su lado derecho y el fijo la mirada en el agujero que había dejo Frog cuando lo golpeo, del muro salió Frog saltando y le dio una patada en el pecho a Byakun para alejarlo un poco, Byakun pateó un poco el suelo quedando de pie y se detuvo, Frog estaba riendo un poco, su cuerpo estaba lastimado y en el pecho tenía una quemadura de un rayo-

No estuvo mal niño ese golpe fue mejor de lo pensando -dijo Frog sonriendo un poco- pero sabes no creas que este es nuestro máximo poder

Que dices? -dijo Byakun sorprendido, los ojos de Frog comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo y su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura de rayos morados- que rayos estas haciendo?

Verás aquí en la ciudad bendita todos nosotros pasamos por un bautismo donde su majestad nos libra de la impureza de nuestros poderes, solo unos pocos como yo somos seleccionados para tener poderes y proteger nuestra ciudad y a el -dijo Frog sonriendo, desapareció y Byakun lo busco a su alrededor pero no estaba en cambio Frog estaba con las gemelas las cuales estaban heridas e inconscientes por el ataque de Byakun- y también nos otros podemos liberar nuestra verdadera forma usando a nuestros compañeros que tienen el resto de nuestro poder! -Frog sujeto a ambas leopardos de los brazos y ellas comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo, uno una fuerte ventisca en el campo cubriendo a Frog de un viento y nieve creando un leve tornado, Byakun se cubrió los ojos con los brazos tratando de ver pero la nieve no lo dejaba, cuando la tormenta paso escucho un movimiento y cuando vio una gran masa color gris estaba por darle un golpe, Byakun lo esquivo y se escucho un fuerte estruendo, cuando se fijó quien lo había atacado vio que era Frog pero su cuerpo era de casi dos metros de altura, su piel era blanca en el frente y en su espalda estaba cubierta por cristales de hielo, sus ojos eran de color rojo, su boca había crecido un poco mas y de ella brotaban colmillos nada mas, sus piernas eran mas grandes y fuertes, solo usaba un pantalón de color blanco, ahora tenía un cuerpo mas grande y fuerte- lo ves ahora guardián del rayo eh superado tu propia fuerza -Frog se rió mientras Byakun estaba sorprendido, mientras con los demás guardianes ellos estaban corriendo por un canal sin saber a donde llegar correctamente, James se detuvo mientras Boa estaba seria-

Dime lo sentiste? -dijo Boa seria y James asintió- un gran poder se acaba de revelar y aumentó su fuerza de una forma brutal

Si y creo que Byakun es quien lo enfrenta -dijo James serio- pero no se si será capas de vencerlo la diferencia de fuerza ahora es mas grande

Pero no podemos hacer nada sigue debemos llegar al siguiente lugar y esperar que Byakun logre ganar -dijo Boa tranquila y James suspiro siguiendo con su camino- Byakun por favor cuídate

Si en verdad eres mas fuerte demuéstramelo! -Byakun sonrió y Frog salto liberando una onda de poner negra, apareció frente a Byakun y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo morado, Byakun se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el fuerte impacto, fue empujado con mucha fuerza- Que?! -detrás de el apareció Frog lanzando otro golpe y le dio en la espalda lanzándolo al aire, se impulso de una pared y apareció frente a él, se giró y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo al suelo y termino impacto con fuerza, Byakun había dejado un agujero por la fuerza y se levanto con cuidado- no me mentía

Claro que no mentía -Frog estaban re darle otro golpe Byakun salió del agujero saltando con sus cuatro patas y Frog golpeó el suelo dejando un agujero mas grande, Byakun se quedo de pie viéndolo sorprendido- mis poderes aumentaron más de lo que crees -Frog avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Byakun bajo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, salto hacia enfrente y vio la espalda deFrog, estiro los brazos creando una esfera de rayos en cada mano y las disparo dandole a Frog en la espalda causando una fuerte explosión, Frog respiro hondo concentrando el aire en su espalda y soltó las estacas de hielo, Byakun salto de lado a lado esquivando los ataques de Frog, la ultima estaca estaba por darle en el cuerpo y Byakun le dio un golpe destruyéndola con facilidad, Frog apareció detrás de el en un movimiento rápido, le dio un golpe en la espalda y Byakun se estrelló en el suelo, Frog lo siguió y Byakun se levanto gruñendo, concentro rayos en su cuerpo-

No me imagino perdiendo contra ti -dijo Byakun molesto, lanzó una serie de golpes rápidos soltando la energía de su cuerpo, los golpes le dieron a Frog en el todo el cuerpo dejándole marcas en el cuerpo, Byakun se cubrió de un aura azul de rayos y desapareció de su vista, Frog lo busco y lanzó un golpe, Byakun apareció dandole una patada en la mejilla soltando un rayo azul pero Frog le dio un golpe en la mejilla con el brazo izquierdo extendido, Byakun empujó mas su pierna y cayó al suelo con el cuerpo cubierto de energía, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, los dos estaban soltando energía de sus cuerpos creando una burbuja de energía, Byakun atacaba cada vez más rápido mientras Frog no se rendía y recibía poco daño por los ataques, Byakun le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que soltara un poco de sangre de la boca, Byakun se puso debajo de su cabeza y le dio un golpe de gancho directo al estomago soltando un fuerte rayo azul de su brazo, grito con fuerza y libero la energía lanzando a Frog al aire, Byakun hizo un ligero tornado en su cuerpo y salto siguiendo a Frog al aire, en el aire Byakun expulso un aura de rayos de su cuerpo y los concentro en su cuerpo- Ametralladora de Rayos! -gritó lanzando una serie de golpes dejando un resplandor azul con cada uno, le estaba a dando a Frog en el cuerpo-

Realmente te gusta golpear así -dijo Frog con un tono de burla, Byakun siguió golpeándolo en todo el cuerpo cubriéndolo de energía, Frog sonrió y sujeto los brazos de Byakun con fuerza, Byakun trato de soltarse pero Frog lo levanto y lo lanzó estrellándolo con tal el suelo, Frog bajo en picada y le dio una patada con ambos pies en la espalda dejando un agujero mas grande mientras Byakun parecía que se había ahogado con un grito, lo sujeto de la cabeza y le dio un golpe en el estomago, le siguió golpeando varias veces en el cuerpo, lo levanto un poco mas y le dio un golpe lanzándolo contra una pared, Byakun fue alejándose por la fuerza hasta estrellarse contra una pared, Frog avanzó corriendo hacia el pero Byakun salió del agujero y disparó un rayo azul contra el, Frog se dio la vuelta san ando mas el hielo que tenía en la espalda para protegerse de ataque, se dio la vuelta y le dio un rodillazo a Byakun en el cuerpo empujándolo contra la pared- que paso con esas energías?! -lanzó una serie de golpes dandole a Byakun en todo el cuerpo, Byakun solo grito liberando un torbellino de su cuerpo y extendió los brazos lanzando el viento contra Frog, Frog solo fue empujado hasta que se alejo mas, Byakun salió del agujero y lanzó un golpe soltando un fuerte rayo azul, Frog respiro hondo y soplo soltando una vestida de nieve y aire, el rayo de Byakun fue disuelto por el impacto y se deshizo enseguida, Byakun estaba sorprendido-

Con solo soplar lo deshizo -dijo Byakun sorprendido pero Frog apareció a su derecha y le dio a una patada en el cuerpo alejándolo mas, Byakun se quejó un poco- no puedo ganarle a este nivel necesito tener mas poder -Byakun se dio la vuelta y estiro los brazos soltando un rayo azul, Frog estaba sobre el y el rayo le directo al cuerpo causando una fuerte explosión que afectó a ambos, Byakun fue lanzando a otro extremo hasta que se estrelló contra una pared dejando un agujero algo grande, Byakun se quejó quedando recostado en el suelo tratando de moverse, su cuerpo estaba herido y la mitad de su camisa quemada- rayos no puedo moverme -se escucharon unos pasos frente a él y alzo la vista viendo que a Frog apenas le había pasado algo de daño- rayos este sujeto me va a matar si no me levanto -Frog estaba caminado a paso lento frente a él _"muévete, muévete, muévete!"_ Gritaba en su mente tratando de levantarse pero Frog lo sujeto de la pierna derecha y lo levanto dejándolo boca abajo, Byakun lanzó un golpe y Frog lo sujeto de su brazo derecho y lo estiro tratando de arrancarle las extremidades, Byakun grito tratando de soltarse pero Frog siguió jalándolo, _"Este es mi limite? Esa es toda la fuerza que me queda? Así nunca lograre superar mi limite!"-_

Eso es todo? -dijo Frog sonriendo, Byakun estaba gruñendo aguantando el dolor del cuerpo, _"No! Este no es toda mi fuerza aun hay mas!"_ Byakun recordó cuando Po libero su forma dragón frente a ellos mostrándole que su poder había aumenta mucho, también se imagino cuando Izanamy libero la suya para pelear una vez, _"si aun queda mas de este nivel, Quiero mas poder!"_ Byakun abrió los ojos revelando un aura azul de su cuerpo, los rayos fueron aumento más y más en su cuerpo, Frog sintió que era lastimado mientras Byakun cayó al suelo de pie expulsando ese poder que parecía una llama eléctrica- que es lo que esta pasando?! -Byakun apretó los puños mientras el aura fue creciendo un poco, el suelo se agrietó mientras se hacia un agujero, Byakun grito con fuerza haciendo que el poder en su cuerpo creciera dejando una gran agujero en el campo, el suelo se volvió liso con una delgada línea de diferencia entre el suelo y la nieve, sus rayas negras pasaron a ser de color azul eléctrico, sus marcas habían cambiado bastante parecían rayos en su cuerpo, en sus mejillas tenía dos rayos como marcas y uno en la frente de forma vertical sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico también, sus colmillos superiores habían crecido cuatro o si co veces más parecían dientes de sable, su pelo tenía un resplandor plateado con detalles azules, en las muñecas, hombros, mejillas y cola aparecieron pelos de color azul en forma ondulada como una flama, el aura de su cuerpo era plateada y azul mientras un aura de rayos lo cubría, Frog y todos los que estaban viendo la pelea con la vigilancia se sorprendieron de ver ese gran cambio, mientras los guardianes sintieron el cambio en el poder de Byakun-

Que fue eso?! -dijo Hinata sorprendida sintiendo una descarga leve en el cuerpo y en el aire- es una gran poder no me lo creo de quien es este poder?

Esto es increíble acaso ese es Byakun? -dijo Po sorprendido sintiendo el poder en el aire- acaso esa es su fuerza como guardián

Increíble en un solo momento Byakun logró liberar su verdadera forma como guardián lo puedo sentir es algo sorprendente -dijo Izanamy viendo el cielo, el estaba en un campo viendo un rayo azul desde lo lejos, volviendo con Byakun el estaba tratando de mantener la forma de su cuerpo-

Aunque hayas sufrido esa transformación eso no quiere decir que hayas superado mis poderes -dijo Frog sonriendo- que harás?

Yo siempre sentí celos de que sujetos como Po o Izanamy tengan su fuerza de una manera fácil y rápida pero me di cuenta de que nada servia sentirme así -dijo Byakun forcejeando un poco para hablar- debo aceptar mi limite y debilidad, así que solo pienso hasta que limite puedo llegar y ahora lo averiguare! -Byakun grito expulsando su poder-

Solo cambiaste tu apariencia un poco eso no cambiara nada! -Frog avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Byakun lo espero y estiro el brazo derecho sujetando su puño con la palma derecha, Frog se quedo sorprendido viendo como Byakun estaba sujetando su mano, Byakun lo desvío y le dio un golpe directo al estomago, Frog se quejó un poco, Byakun avanzó y le dio una patada directo al centro de la cara, Frog se alejo un poco y Byakun avanzó corriendo a una gran velocidad, Frog se dio la vuelta lanzando una serie de golpes pero ninguno le dio a Byakun parecía que el se movía más rápido que sus puños, Byakun apareció detrás de él lanzando una serie de golpes que le dieron en todo el cuerpo pero esta vez Frog termino ahogando un grito mientras escupía sangre, Byakun expulso mas poder de su cuerpo, dio un salto a cuatro patas dandole un golpe directo en el cuerpo, Frog grito un poco pero Byakun paso a otro extremo, volvió a saltar impulsándose de un lado y volvió para darle un golpe en la espalda dejando un circulo por el impacto, los hielos en su espalda se destruyeron por el impacto, Byakun fue rodeando a Frog, se impulsaba de lado a lado dandole un golpes a Frog en todo el cuerpo dejando solo destellos azules por los golpes, el cuerpo de Frog fue sufriendo daños, se ahogaba mas en sangre hasta que callo al suelo herido- esto no puede ser -dijo cortando la voz y Byakun quedo de pie frente a él-

Terminemos con esto! -Byakun estaba algo molesto viendo a Frog el cual se levanto con dificultad _"mi cuerpo está teniendo un fuerte estrés a causa de esta transformación, no se cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerla"_ pensó Byakun serio viendo que su visión se nublaba, Byakun expulso mas poder de su cuerpo- vamos ríndete y te perdono la vida!

No seas tan orgulloso mocoso -dijo Frog respirando hondo formando un brillo en su boca- te destruiré con toda mi fuerza, no quedara nada mas que simple polvo! -Frog abrió la boca disparos un rayo blanco de su boca de gran tamaño, Byakun giro las manos formando un circulo y dejando en el aire esferas de energía azul, termino con los brazos de forma extendida y las palmas abiertas con los dedos extendidos-

No dejare que le hagan daño a nadie mas -dejo Byakun serio, las esferas de energía giraron y salieron se disparadas, en sus manos se formo una esfera blanca de energía y la disparo, se formo un gran rayo azul y blanco en el campo, los dos ataques chocaron creando una fuerte colisión, todo el lugar estaba temblando mientras los dos estaban forcejeando, el castillo comenzo a temblar en todos lados, en la cámara de su santidad todos los soldados estaban asustados viendo que la tierra estaba temblando-

La energía de ambos esta fuera los límites normales su santidad! Que debemos hacer si siguen así destruirán la cámara y parte del palacio?! -dijo un soldado asustado pero su líder solo estaba viendo la pelea sonriendo-

Con que esa es la máxima fuerza del planeta si -Abel sonrío viendo el cuerpo de Byakun y la energía que expulsaba, en el campo Byakun siguió expulsando poder mientras Frog retrocedía mas y mas-

No puedo perder! -Byakun gritó expulsando mas poder de su cuerpo, encima de ellos se formaron nubes de tormentas los rayos sonaron y un rayo cayo dandole directamente a Byakun en el cuerpo, la energía de Byakun tomó ventaja sobre la de Frog, la energía de Byakun destruyó la energía de Frog y termino golpeando a Frog directamente-

Entonces esta...es..la verdadera fuerza...de los guardianes...-Frog sonrió viendo el rayo azul directo a su cuerpo- es...magnifica..-su cuerpo se destruyó en pedazos hasta que no quedo nada, la energía de Byakun termino travez ando las paredes hasta atravesar el campo y termino saliendo cerca del castillo en fuerte rayo azul, después del rayo Byakun estaba parado y respirando agitado en medio del campo donde había una gran agujero en el campo, solo camino un poco hasta un sintió que su cuerpo tambaleo-

El poder es demasiado debo calmarme -dijo Byakun cansado respiro hondo y deshizo su transformación, sintió como su cuerpo estaba mas calmado y relajado, avanzó un poco cuando una flecha roja de energía le dio justo en la espalda, la flecha era algo grande y solo sintió dolor un momento, se quedo de pie y entonces sintió como una descarga foja le estaba fluyendo por el cuerpo, solo se detuvo un momento y cayó al suelo gritando un poco mientras en su cuerpo aparecía un aura de rayos rojos deteniendo sus movimientos- maldición! -sujeto el suelo con las manos pero no podía hacer nada, en eso aparecieron cinco figuras frente a él, eran cuatro soldados normales y el ultimo era su líder- que demonios?!

Bien me acabo de dar cuenta de que ustedes los guardianes son muy confiados en su poder, apenas derrotaste a Frog deshiciste tu transformación y bajaste la guardia para mi eso es un grave error -dijo él tigre serio pero con burla- bien ahora que eres mas fuerte nos servirás para cumplir nuestra meta llévenselo de aquí -los soldados le lanzaron una red con pesas en el cuerpo, lo sujetaron encerrándolo y se lo llevaron, Byakun trato de moverse pero las descargas se hacían más rápido- será mejor que no te esfuerces por que no podrás soltarte o moverte -Byakun no escucho siguió forcejeando para escaparse pero no podía- ya cálmate! -el tigre creo un látigo rojo de energía y le dio un golpe dandole una descarga mas fuerte en todo el cuerpo, Byakun grito recibiendo descargas en el cuerpo hasta caer inconsciente del dolor- llévenselo -todos los guardianes sintieron cuando el poder de Byakun desapareció-

El poder de Byakun disminuyó mucho apenas y lo siento -dijo Boa sorprendida-

De seguro uso tanto poder que se quedo dormido por el agotamiento -dijo James gruñendo- pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada debemos seguir y cuando encontremos la salida podremos ver a donde lo llevaron -James siguió corriendo hasta que vio una luz al final del túnel- sabes lo que dicen de la luz al final del túnel?

Si y creo que es buena idea llegar ahora -dijo Boa con muy confiada, James atravesó el marco de la puerta y la luz lo cegó un momento, cuando termino de pasar al otro extremo se detuvo y se sorprendió de ver un bosque al aire libre- un bosque?!

Pero como fue que llegamos si claramente vi que estábamos en un túnel y...-James se quedo callado al escuchar algo detrás de el, cuando volteo la vista vio a la dragona de cómodo que habían visto en la iglesia, ella estaba sonriendo y se puso en guardia igual que James-


	16. Chapter 16

**La dragona del bosque**

En el bosque del palacio celestial Jame y Boa habían llegado para toparse con una dragona de cómodo que los veía como si fueran comida para ella, James se puso en guardia y la dragona igual, la dragon abrió la boca y disparó tres bolas de fuego de su boca, James salto a su derecha esquivando los ataques, Boa abrió la boca y le regreso los disparos usando energía, la dragona solo se giró deteniendo los ataques con la cola, James bajo en picada y lanzó un golpe que le dio a la dragona justo en la cola, la dragona abrió la boca, avanzó tratando de morder a James pero el solo levanto los brazos sujetando sus mandíbulas con las manos.

Que apenas nos vemos por segunda vez y ya me quieres dar un beso? -dijo James con algo de burla, forcejeo evitando que la dragona le diera una mordida- ahora Boa -Boa salió por su ropa y creo una bola de fuego y le disparó contra la boca de la dragona causando una leve explosión en su boca, la dragona fue empujada y James salto de entre todo el humo- le diste?

Claro que le di no soy tu -dijo Boa con algo de burla, la dragona salió del humo sonriendo no tenía ni una sola herida- no le causo efecto

Eso se debe a que mi piel es muy dura -dijo la dragona sonriendo- me llamo Katharine la dragona de cómodo que ama el bosque -James y Boa alzaron una ceja confundidos- también tienen mala suerte de que yo les haya tocado como oponente ya que sus poderes son del agua y la tierra no podrán ganarme con eso -los dos guardianes sonrieron- que es lo divertido?

Nosotros podemos usar los siete elementos a nuestra voluntad -dijo James sonriendo, los dos expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos creando un aura verde y amarilla-

Nosotros somos un solo guardián -dijo Boa sonriendo- pero peleamos juntos no separados

Ya lo has dicho -dijo James serio, salto y bajo en picada lanzando un golpe al suelo haciendo que un grupo de ramas salieran del suelo y sujetaran a Katharine del cuerpo dejando la atacada, James se alejó de un salgo y extendió los brazos concertando una bola de fuego en sus manos y la disparo en forma de un rayo concentrado de fuego, el rayo golpeó a Katherine directo en el cuerpo causando una fuerte explosión, James sonrío viendo como el campo se estaba un mando hasta que Katharine salió del humo extendiendo la cola, James la sujeto y la jalo hasta darle media muela y la lanzó contra una rocas, Katharine salió de las rocas y golpeo el suelo con el puño derecho, del suelo se formaron tiras de lo que parecían ser damas de árboles- puede crear madera?! -James salto esquivando el ataque de una rama, quedo de pie en una de las ramas pero estas se estaban moviendo, una rama apareció a su derecha tratando de golpearlo pero James desapareció y apareció en otro lado, detrás de él apareció una rama y le dio un golpe en las costillas y a Boa le dio en la cabeza, los dos terminaron siendo empujados hasta impactar una roca de uno de los muros del campo, James se levanto y Boa noto que una rama iba hacia ellos, James volvió a esquivarlo trasladándose a otro extremo y la rama golpeo el lugar donde estaban y dejo un gran agujero, James apareció detrás y lanzó un bola de fuego de un golpe, una rama trato de golpear a ambos por la espalda pero Boa se giró y disparo una rayo de energía amarilla, concentro rayos en su boca y disparo un rayo que corto la rama a la mitad, Boa suspiro calmada pero James estaba teniendo problemas, concentro un rayo verde en su brazo derecho, lo alzó en forma diagonal y luego lo bajo lanzando un corte de energía verde, el ataque termino cortando las ramas que los atacaban dejando un gran corte en el suelo-

Es impresionante que pueda usar ramas para atacar -dijo Boa sorprendida- debemos usar los otros elementos para atacar

Estoy de acuerdo pero habrá que tener cuidado -dijo James bajando al suelo, busco a la dragona pero no la veía- no esta

Atento puede salir de cualquier lado -dijo Boa seria viendo el campo, en eso James sintió un leve movimiento debajo de sus pies, salto y del suelo salió Katharine, giro y lanzó un golpe con su cola dandole a James en el cuerpo, James termino bajando al suelo y Boa alzo la cabeza disparando una bola de energía de trueno, la bola le dio a Katharine directo en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión, James se levanto y avanzó corriendo mientras Boa seguía disparando energía, James avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Katharine escupió un poco pero le regreso el golpe directo al mentón, alzo sus brazos sacando sus garras y lanzó un corte horizontal, James lo esquivo y el corte siguió hasta cortar la roca y ramas que estuvieran cerca, James apareció detrás de ella, giro y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza haciendo que bajara su cuerpo-

Eso no es nada -dijo Katharine seria, se levanto y le dio un golpe con la cola en la espalda, James se elevó un poco en el aire por el golpe, uso una onda de viento en sus pies y se elevó, bajo en picada lanzando un golpe que le dio a Katharine en el hocico, Boa concentro un rayo en su cuerpo y salto de los hombros de James solo para darle un golpe a Katharine en el cuerpo soltando la descarga, Katharine se quejó un poco pero le dio un golpe directo a su cuerpo solo para que Boa se enredara en su brazo izquierdo, james apareció frente a ella y le dio una serie de golpes en el cuerpo, Boa soltó una descarga haciendo que Katharine gritara de dolor al menos un poco, Boa se soltó y abrió la boca cuando una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, James concentro fuego en su puño y le dio un golpe directo al estomago, no alejo su puño y extendió el brazo soltando el golpe y la alejo, cuando estaba un poco más lejos Boa disparo su bola de fuego dandole a Katharine en el cuerpo causando una explosión con ella en el centro, Katharine salió del humo y le dio una patada a james en la cara alejándolo, sacó sus garras y lanzó un golpe directo otra Boa, Boa salto esquivando el golpe, golpeo el suelo con la cola y del suelo salió una roca que le dio un golpe a Katharine en el cuerpo, Katharine le dio un corte en diagonal destruyéndola, James apareció detrás y la sujeto de los brazos solo para dar un salto elevándose con ella, bajo girando y la estrelló de cara directo en la roca, la soltó y se alejo en un momento-

Estas bien? -dijo Boa preocupada viendo como la nariz de James tenía una leve herida y le salía un poco de sangre-

Si no te preocupes -dijo James tranquilo y se puso en guardia viendo como Katharine salía de las rocas con calma- esta tipa no se destruye con nada

Ese golpe estuvo bien -dijo Katharine bajando de las rocas, Boa solo se subió a los hombros de James y se ere do en su pecho- veo que los dos trabajan muy bien como uno, separados son un poco más débiles pero juntos son muy fuertes -se hizo sonar los nudillos un poco y se quedo en guardia- Bien me voy a poner un poco seria -de su cuerpo apareció una aura de color rojiza y amarilla, su piel se volvió un poco mas rojiza como color sangriento, en sus muñecas aparecieron rocas de color negras al igual que en sus tobillos, su cola se volvió un poco mas larga mientras las rocas se juntaban formando una punta de flecha, su cuerpo se hizo mas grande y delgado, tenía la misma altura de James y su complexión parecía casi humana- ya estoy lista prepárense para pelear guardianes

Que fue lo que te paso? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Ah esto? No es cosa de asombro -dijo Katharine sonriendo- es sencillo aquellos que dan su poder a nuestra santidad para ser purificados los pierden y quedan en un estado cata tónico por solo dos horas, mientras la mitad de su poder es enviada a su santidad y la otra mitad a nosotros, cuando tenemos mas poder nuestro señor Abel nos bendice con una evolución, nosotros la llamamos la transformación celestial, en estos momentos solo tengo la mitad de mi máximo poder ahora si peleare enserio -se quito la camisa mostrando que usaba un sostén negro debajo con un pecho pequeño como copa A, se puso en guardia mientras James solo se puso en guardia igual-

Boa mejor déjame esto a mi solo dame algo de poder cuando lo necesite -dijo James tranquilo y Boa asintió-

Katharine apareció frente a ellos y lanzó un golpe, James lo esquivo y levanto el brazo derecho desviando el golpe, lanzó un golpe con su puño libre y Katharine lo bloqueo con su puño derecho, los dos se alegraron en un salto y James disparo una bola de fuego de su mano derecha, Katharine le dio un golpe a la boa la de fuego deshaciéndola, sacó sus garras y lanzó un golpe directo dejando una onda cortante de energía, James termino recibiendo un leve corte en el pecho, lanzó una patada y le dio en el pecho, Katharine se alejo un poco pero le sujeto la pierna con su mano derecha, giro y lo lanzó a una lado, James se giró en el aire y golpeo el suelo levantando una fila de rocas, Katharine lanzó un corte en forma cruzada cortando las rocas de forma fácil, James desapareció y apareció detrás de ella lanzando una serie de golpe, Katharine recibió los golpes en el cuerpo, elevó su cola y lanzó un golpe en forma vertical, Boa se levanto y le dio un golpe con la cabeza a su cola, Katharine retrajo su cola mientras se defendía de los golpes, golpeo el suelo y siete ramas gruesas salieron de la tierra cubriéndola, James se alejo mientras a boa disparo una bola de fuego tras otra, siguió disparo viendo que las ramas solo quedaban un poco quemadas, Katharine salió de entre las ramas con dos ramas en sus manos envueltas en espinas largas, lanzó un golpe y sujeto el brazo derecho de James enterrando las espinas en su brazo, James grito un poco y sujeto la rama con su mano-

Ahora Boa! -James grito forcejeando un poco mientras su brazo se cubría de sangre, Boa bajo de sus hombros y avanzó por toda la rama, llegando a la mitad encendió su cuerpo quemando la rama en un momento, se creo una barrera de fuego mientras Boa avanzaba hacia Katharine, Katharine lanzó un golpe con su segunda rama y James expulsó fuego de su brazo libre dandole a la rama, Boa llego con Katharine y le dio un golpe en la cara dejándole una quemadura, Boa no se detuvo giro enrollándose un poco y le dio un golpe soltando una bola de fuego de la cola, Katharine fue empujada hasta estrellarse en el suelo, James soltó las ramas y termino viendo su brazo-

Hermano estas bien? Tu brazo -dijo Boa sorprendida viendo el brazo de James bañado en sangre-

No pasa nada solo son heridas superficiales -dijo James viendo su brazo, apretó los puños revisando su brazo- bien sigamos -Boa iba a decir algo pero Katharine salió del humo con dos lanzas hechas de madera con una punta muy filosa, lanzó una lanza y James le dio un golpe al centro rompiéndola en dos pero Katharine apareció detrás de el lanzando un golpe con la lanza, James solo vio que la lanza estaba cerca de dl y salto esquivando el golpe, James estaba separado de Katharine mientras ella tenía sujetando la lanza que tenía manchas de sangre-

Falle mi golpe -dijo Katharine molesta-

No boba me diste -dijo james levanto la mirada y la cabeza, en la mejilla derecha tenía una cortada algo profunda, la herida llegaba hasta su hombro dejándole una cortada-

Mi orejita era quitarte un ojo pero no logre así que falle -dijo Katharine seria, levantó su lanza y le dio una vuelta quedando en guardia frente a el-

James podrás aguantar un poco durante la pelea? -dijo Boa preocupada mientras veía como James seguía sangrando-

No te preocupes por mi -dijo James sonriendo, un poco de agua se concentro en su brazo limpiando la sangre- podré contenerla un poco te haces cargo?

Si tu pelea tranquilo yo te apoyo -dijo Boa sonriendo y James asintió, Katharine apareció frente a el lanzando un golpe vertical con su lanza, James le dio un golpe rompiendo la vara en dos , James le dio un golpe con el brazo derecho directo en la cara, Katharine giro y le dio un golpe con la cola en la cabeza, le sujeto el cuello y James trataba de soltarse sujetando la cola de Katharine, Katharine lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, James se quejó un poco pero Katharine lo levanto y lo estrello de espaldas en el suelo para darle una patada en la espalda, James giro en el suelo y quedo arrodillado en el suelo, Katharine lo siguió tratando de lanzar un golpe y James la bloqueo con su brazo derecho, se creo una onda de impacto, James grupo y lanzó un golpe, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes muy fuertes y rápidos, James lanzó un golpe y le dio a Katharine en ella cara haciendo que sangrara, salto girando y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, Katharine fue empujada y James lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego que Katharine recibió en el pecho causando una leve explosión, Katharine se quejó un poco pero lanzó un golpe directo al suelo, del suelo salieron ramas de árboles directo hacia James, James solo brillo de un color verde y avanzó corriendo, corrió a cuatro patas y salto a las ramas corriente entre ellas, subió por una y salto cayendo en picada, concentro un rayo verde en sus puños, Katharine se sorprendió y James le dio una serie de fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo dejando también agujeros en el suelo, Katharine retrocedió unos pasos con marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, James le dio un golpe en el estomago y Katharine se quejó un poco, le dio una patada al suelo levantando una roca que le dio un golpe a Katharine en el cuerpo, James golpeo el suelo con la palma y del suelo salieron diferentes rocas filosas de forma triangular, Katharine termino atrapada por las rocas sin poder moverse, James salto y Boa concentro un rayo en todo su cuerpo abriendo la boca mientras James extendió los brazos formando una bola de fuego, los dos dispararon dejando un rayo azul y rojo en el campo, se escucho como Katharine grito de dolor y el campo termino explotando, la explosión fue muy fuerte para James y se alejo arrastrándose por el suelo, James termino impactado en un muro con Boa en su espalda recibiendo parte del daño-

Hemos usado demasiado poder -dijo James soñando algo cansado-

Si lo mismo digo pero dudo mucho que esa dragona se haya muerto con ese ataque -dijo Boa cansada se escuchaba el fuego y como las rocas tronaban destruyéndose pero en eso se escucho un gruñido y la figura de la dragona salía del fuego con algunas quemaduras pero la zona de las escamas de la espalda y la cabeza estaban con el fuego encendido- no se muere

Es una mujer ruda -dijo James sonriendo, se levanto pero termino quejándose y sintiendo dolor en el cuerpo, cuando vio el agua se había deshecho de su brazo y este comenzaba a sangrar, su espalda le dolía un poco pero le fue pasable, Boa volvió a cubrir su brazo pero con una ramas de árbol- madera enserio?

Es lo único que se me ocurre -dijo Boa sonriendo en eso la dragona salió del fuego gruñendo-

Les diré que son los primeros que me hacen un daño así de grave -dijo Katharine sonriendo- y son los primeros que me hacen enojar tanto que quiero liberar todo mi potencial -alzo la mirada mostrando sus ojos filosos y rojos, James se puso en guardia mientras el poder de Katharine se elevó todavía más, el cuerpo de Katharine creció bastante ahora tenía una altura de más de seis metros, sus garras crecieron todavía más y su cola se hizo muy larga hasta tener un cono hecho de piedra en la cola, su cabeza creció un poco mas y le crecieron aletas de color rojas en la parte superior de su cabeza, sus ojos seguían de color rojo y había ganado dos colmillos muy largos en su boca, ahora era solo una dragon de cómodo mas grande- así es nuestra forma celestial

Ahora es solo más grande -dijo James sorprendido, la dragona lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha y James salto a un lado mientras Boa disparo una bola de fuego que le dio a la dragona en la cabeza pero la dragona solo gruño y disparo una bola de fuego tomaría mas grande, a james corrió a cuatro patas con un aura verde en su cuerpo, la esfera impacto el suelo y causó una explosión que empujó a James lejos dejándole una leve quemadura en el cuerpo, James se levanto y la dragona lanzó un golpe con la cola, James expulsó mas poder y salto dejando un leve resplandor verde pero la dragona le dio un golpe en el cuerpo haciendo que se estrella contra el suelo- realmente se hizo mas fuerte -la dragona alzo su cola y lanzó un golpe mientras James trato de escapar pero la dragona lo sujeto del cuerpo envolviéndolo con su cola- rayos!

Serás mi almuerzo -la dragona abrió la boca y trato de morder a James pero el solo sujeto sus mandíbulas con las manos, los dos estaban forcejeando-

Este miserable...esta tratando de,...almorzarme -dijo James forcejeando un poco- seré derrotado...por este monstruo infernal -James siguió forcejeando pero Katharine lo lanzó contra un par de rocas y cayo de espaldas dejando un leve agujero, James se levanto y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando un torrente de agua a presión que corto las rocas de forma fácil, la onda de agua termino cortando la espalda de Katharine, abrió la boca y disparo una bola de fuego de su boca, James estiro los brazos creando una onda de energía verde, forcejeo un poco tratando de desviar la energía, James gritó con fuerza y desvío la esfera a un extremo, Katharine avanzó, giro lanzando un golpe con la cola que lanzó a James contra una pared hasta destruirlas, James quedo recostado en el suelo sufriendo un poco de dolor, se levanto un momento hasta que Katharine lo sujeto con una de sus garras- rápido Boa vete!

No puedo ella me esta sujetando y no pienso dejarte solo -dijo Boa forzando la voz por el dolor-no te pienso dejar solo, enserio somos los mas débiles de los seis?

No lo se pro si se que si no ganamos esto muchas personas van a sufrir -dijo James tratando de soltarse-

Sufrir? -dijo Katharine sorprendida- se equivocan los dos, cuando su santidad tenga el poder máximo convertirá estas tierras en unas tierras de paz, todos los maestros usuarios serán aplastados y desposeídos de sus pecados, no habrá poderes, no habrá guerras seremos todos unos bajo un mismo guía será la utopía, todos los niños vivirán de forma tranquila pero para que ese mundo llegue ustedes deben morir aquellos que se nieguen a nuestros pensamientos serán eliminados

No...-James gruño mientras Katharine estaba sorprendida- puede que sea verdad que este mundo sea horrible en cierto modo pero que una sola persona decida quien vive y quien muere eso no es maravilloso solo es otra forma de tiranía, nosotros aceptamos la vida tal como es sin importar cuales sean los resultados

Es verdad, todos somos diferentes pero hoy en día maestros usuarios y no usuarios vicien juntos, forman una familia juntos -dijo Boa seria- todos vivimos tranquilo ningún mundo es perfecto la perfección no existe, siempre habrá cosas malas en el mundo, nosotros como guardianes debemos proteger a la gente inocente -los ojos de James y Boa brillaron de un color rojo-

Los guardianes siempre hemos defendido al mundo y ustedes son una amenaza tratando de eliminar a la gente tomando poder que no les corresponde -James se puso serio mientras Boa estaba enojada, los dos estaban recordando como le robaron los poderes a esos niños-

No dejaremos que sigan lastimando a la gente! -gritaron los dos expulsando un poder verde y amarillo de sus cuerpos, las auras de ambos aumentaron y se fusionaron, Katharine sintió una descarga en todo su brazo y los soltó, James cayo de pie en el suelo mientras sentía que su cuerpo ardía- Hierve, Enfurécete mi poder! -los dos gritaron expulsando más energía hasta que los dos estaban sufriendo una transformación, el cuerpo de Boa creció el doble de lo normal, su cuerpo paso a ser amarillo con una marca en forma de triángulo negro en su frente con dos pequeños cuernos en su nariz, su cola gano una especie de pelaje blanco en la punta, era largo y solo iniciaba de la punta, sus colmillos crecieron y gano aletas en las mejillas y sus ojos pasaron a ser rojas, con James el cambio fue un poco mas pequeño, su pelo se volvió negro excepto en el cuello y mandíbula inferior donde tenía el pelaje blanco, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su pelo en la cabeza creció mucho tanto que parecía que era cabello de forma puntiaguda en mechones grandes y duros, su cabello le llegaban hasta el final de la espina, sus garras crecieron un poco y en sus brazos apareció una coraza negra con picos, en sus piernas también apareció una coraza parecida, en su frente aprecio una marca blanca con forma de dos triángulos-

Que fue lo que les paso? -dijo Katharine sorprendida- que es este poder?

No lo sabemos pero ahora somos mas fuertes! -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Boa se volvió a enrollar en el cuerpo de James y los dos estaban expulsando poder de sus cuerpos-

No importa como se vean no me detendrán -Katharine abrió la boca disparando una bola de fuego que estaba por darle a James pero desapareció y apareció en cima de Katharine dándoles un golpe justo entre los ojos, Boa alzo la cabeza y disparo una rayo amarillo de su boca haciendo que Katharine gritara de dolor, James llego al suelo y golpeo el suelo levando una roca que tenía la forma de una montaña, la roca salió de y golpeo a Katharine en el cuerpo levanto la hasta una gran altura, Katharine se levanto golpeando la roca y la destruyo, se levanto y James le dio un golpe en el estomago, Boa siguió disparando energía dandole a Katharine en el cuerpo, los disparos al impactar crearán leves explosiones lastimando levemente el cuerpo de Katharine- ya les dije que eso no va a funcionar! -Katharine abrió los ojos sorprendida que había sangre a su lado, cuando fijo su mirada en su cuerpo estaba teniendo heridas mas graves- imposible!

Todo es posible -dijeron los serios, James lanzó un golpe soltando energía verde y negra, Katharine abrió la boca y disparo un rayo de energía roja que impactó con James, James estaba avanzando en la colisión de energía hasta que llego a la cabeza de Katharine y le dio un golpe directo en el estomago, James atravesó su estomago y Katharine ahogo un grito, James termino arrastrando sus pies en el suelo se dio la vuelta y extendió los brazos formando una bola negra y verde, Boa se enredó en sus brazos y abrió la boca formando una bola de energía amarilla que se mezcló con la energía de James, la energía salió disparada en forma de un rayo de color verde y amarillo, la energía le dio a Katharine en el cuerpo causando una explosión en dl campo y en su cuerpo-

Mi cuerpo...era tan duro como...el acero...por que...su santidad...por que...me sacrifico? -dijo Katharine soltando unas leves lagrimas hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió en simples pedazos que fueron desapareciendo del campo, James y Boa estaban cansados y volvieron a la normalidad, James no aguanto mas y cayo al suelo dormido, mientras Boa solo sintió como alguien la golpeo y se quedo dormida también, con Izanamy el estaba corriendo hasta que sintió el cambio y se detuvo un momento-

De nuevo?! Una gran energía emergió y luego desapareció -dijo Izanamy serio- no se que esta pasando pero debo hayas la salida de este lugar -se colocó la capucha en su cabeza y avanzó corriendo, siguió por un rato hasta que llego a una especie de salón con lámparas de vela en diferentes pilares encendidas, el lugar era un salón donde sólo había pilares gruesos puestos en forma lineal, solo dio unos pasos viendo el lugar, en eso una bola de energía plateada exploto donde estaba, solo quedo un agujero rodeado por el fuego, Izanamy estaba en el centro envuelto por energía azul en forma de una burbuja redonda-

Vaya no estuvo mal -dijo Beowulf aparecieron apareciendo frente a el- lograste detener mi ataque en solo un segundo pero supongo que solo lo recibiste para ver que ten fuerte soy o no? -Beowulf sonrió viendo que Izanamy salió del fuego y se quieto la capucha dejándolo sorprendido- ya te recuerdo tu eres el que atacó a su santidad, eres uno de los guardianes Izanamy de Okami

Y tu serás un cadaver -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-


	17. Chapter 17

**Una batalla entre dos lobos**

Izanamy estaba frente a Beowulf el cual estaba sonriendo viendo a Izanamy, solo desapareció dejando sorprendido a Izanamy, apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal, Izanamy solo sintió como su pelaje se movió un poco y bajo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, se giró y le dio un golpe con el codo en el estomago, Beowulf desapareció y apareció encima de Izanamy, giro y lanzó una patada de talón, Izanamy desapareció esquivando dl golpe y apareció un poco alejado pero enfrente, Beowulf avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy solo levanto la mano derecha deteniendo el golpe pero sus pies se hundieron un poco en el suelo, Beowulf lanzó otro golpe e Izanamy lo detuvo con el codo izquierdo, Beowulf gruño y comenzó a expulsar un poder blanco de su cuerpo haciendo brillar su cuerpo, lanzó una serie de golpes e Izanamy solo levanto los brazos para defenderse sin mucho esfuerzo, Beowulf siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe, Izanamy lo sujeto de las muñecas salto y le dio una patada directo al mentón rompiéndole un colmillo, Beowulf se alejo por el golpe un poco e Izanamy lo sujeto de la pierna derecha, lo levanto un momento y lo lanzó contra una pared haciendo que se estrellara de espaldas, Beowulf termino rompiendo solo la pared pero se levanto como si nada, avanzó una vez mas y salto, en el aire levanto los dos brazos y lanzó un golpe bajando los brazos, Izanamy desapareció y Beowulf termino golpeando el suelo con fuerza dejando un agujero, Izanamy solo estaba quieto viendo el polvo frente a el pero en eso el suelo vibro un poco y vio que donde están el agujero había otro un poco mas pequeño, del suelo salió una mano de Beowulf y lo sujeto del tobillo derecho solo le dio un jalón y lo enterró en el suelo hasta el cuello, Izanamy se quejó un poco, debajo Beowulf le dio un golpe empujándolo hasta que lo saco de la tierra con fuerza, expulso energía de su brazo derecho y empujó a Izanamy lanzándolo contra una pared, Izanamy se giró en el aire y quedo de pie en la pared como si nada, Beowulf apareció frente a el y lanzó una patada con la planta de ambos pies, libero energía y golpeo la pared causando una leve explosión dejando las rocas algo quemadas, se quedo viendo la pared con un agujero, sonrió viendo que Izanamy no estaba pero escucho unos pasos detrás suyo e Izanamy apareció calmado-

Dime una cosa eso fue todo? -dijo Izanamy serio y Beowulf se dio la vuelta sorprendido-

Como es que lo esquivaste tan rápido? -dijo Beowulf sorprendido- imposible solo eh estado usando el 30 por ciento de mi poder, nadie a sobrevivido a ese nivel anteriormente

Pues tu nivel no es nada para mi -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y se cruzo de brazos- vine a luchar con alguien poderoso pero solo me lleve una gran decepción -Beowulf se enojo un poco y apretó los puños-

Bien si quieres ver fuerza muy bien te la daré -dijo Beowulf sonriendo, en su cuerpo se formo una llama blanca con destellos dorados, siguió aumentando creando una onda de viento en el campo- usare el 60 por ciento de poder prepárate por que nadie ah sobrevivido a llegado a ver este poder -sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño un poco dandole una forma un poco más fuerte, avanzó corriendo concentrando energía en sus puños, salto y lanzó un golpe disparando esferas de energía de su puño derecho, Izanamy se impresiono un momento pero desapareció un momento y apareció a la derecha solo para que Beowulf apareciera a su derecha y lanzará otro golpe disparando de esferas blancas, Izanamy retrocedió corriendo y salto de lado a lado esquivando los ataques los cuales impactaban en el suelo causando leves explosiones en el lugar, Izanamy se detuvo un momento y Beowulf apareció detrás de el lanzando un golpe que le dio en la espalda y lo alejo por el impacto, Izanamy se dio la vuelta quedando arrastrando los pies en el suelo dejando una marca de su pies, Beowulf apareció frente a el dandole un rodillazo en el estomago, estiró su pierna y lo alejo hasta que impacto con una pared dejando un agujero, Beowulf estiro los brazos y disparo esferas de energías en forma de una ráfaga, las esferas de energía impactaron en la pared donde estaba Izanamy causando una explosión, el campo se lleno de humo por los ataques-

Admito que ahora eres un poco mas interesante -dijo Izanamy sonriendo saliendo del humo- ahora peleas mejor que antes -Beowulf gruño viendo que no tenía ni una sola herida en el cuerpo- ven -levanto el dedo y le hizo señas, sonrió y levanto los dedos mientras se burlaba- Uuuuu

No te burles de mi! -Beowulf avanzó corriendo y desapareció, apareció a la derecha de Izanamy lanzó un golpe soltando energía, Izanamy se cruzo de brazos bloqueando el golpe dejando una onda de impacto y energía-

Si esa es el 60 por ciento de tu poder entonces me has decepcionado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Beowulf gruño y lanzó otro golpe, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Beowulf retrocedió un paso pero giro lanzando un golpe conflicto brazo extendió de forma horizontal, Izanamy alzo los brazos deteniendo el golpe, salto y giro en el aire lanzando una patada en su cara, Izanamy avanzó de un paso pero Beowulf le dio un golpe en el estomago causando que se alejara un poco, Izanamy giro y Beowulf apareció frente a el lanzando un golpe con energía concentrada, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho y detuvo el golpe con el antebrazo, Beowulf gruño y desapareció, apareció arriba de Izanamy y disparo una serie de esferas de energía, Izanamy suspiro y desapareció esquivando los ataques, apareció en la cima junto a Beowulf- tonto deberías saber que la misma técnica no funciona dos veces contra mi

Así que tal esto -Beowulf lanzó dos golpes al mismo tiempo y una lluvia de esferas de energía fue lanzada contra Izanamy, Izanamy solo las fue desviando lanzando golpes con la manos derecha, Beowulf apareció detrás de él y disparo una gran bola de energía en su espalda, Izanamy se sorprendió un momento pero fue empujado por la energía, estaba cubierto y estaba por golpear el suelo, Izanamy se cruzo de brazos y los estiro deshaciendo la esfera de energía, Beowulf fu cayendo en picada concentro en energía en su pierna derecha la cual estaba extendida, Izanamy alzo la vista y termino siendo golpeado en el pecho hasta que impacto el suelo y causó una leve explosión en el campo dejando un agujero, Beowulf estaba sobre presionando su cuerpo con su pie y riendo- que te parece?! Eh dime! Dime! Que se siente que te pisen como un insecto?! -Beowulf se comenzó a reír pero Izanamy lo sujeto de su pierna, lo lanzó a un lado y Beowulf termino de pie viendo como Izanamy se levanto sin problemas- que pásate enoje? -se rió de nuevo e Izanamy apareció dandole un rodillazo en el estomago, se quejó un poco e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco-

Cada vez que escucho esa risita tonta me pone de malas así que mas vale que te calles! -dijo Izanamy algo molesto y Beowulf se sujetaba la nariz que estaba sangrando- que piensas hacer todavía piensas continuar con esto? -Beowulf gruño y grito mientras corría hacia el- como quieras -Beowulf avanzó y lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo con su codo derecho, Beowulf se giró lanzando una patada con el empine derecho e Izanamy solo salto hacia atrás, Beowulf lanzó una serie de golpes con energía concentrada en sus puños, Izanamy lanzó varios golpes con poca energía concentrada en sus brazos y detuvo cada unos de los golpes de Beowulf, en el último le sujeto el brazo y lo levanto solo para lanzarlo a un extremo, estiro su brazo derecho concentrando energía en forma de esfera y disparo un rayo de energía azul que le dio a Beowulf en el pecho causando una leve explosión en el campo, Izanamy solo suspiro y bajo el brazo esperando a ver cual era el resultado, frente a el apareció Beowulf gruñendo y cubierto de energía, estaba un poco herido pero todavía se mantenía de pie-

No pienso dejar que te sigas burlando de mi! -Beowulf grito aumentando su poder todavía más, su pelaje paso a ser de un color gris mas oscuro, en sus brazos y piernas aparecieron marcas de color blancas muy brillantes como energía que le recorría el cuerpo, su pelaje se erizo mas en la zona de la cabeza y la espalda, en su cara cuellos y pecho aparecieron las mismas marcas, las marcas en sus cara partían de tres líneas desde sus ojos hasta su pecho y luego se dividían pasando por sus costillas y estomago, la energía siguió aumentando iluminando todo en la habitación hasta que aparecieron seis alas de color plateado en sus espalda , sonrió y se rió un poco mostrando que sus ojos eran de color ball no brillante- estas acabado este es mi máximo poder y mi forma angelical!

Ya veo con que eso quieres -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- muy bien entonces te mostrare mis habilidades -Izanamy se puso serio un momento y comenzó a gritar un poco bajo, sus músculos aumentaron un poco de tamaño por la fuerza que hacia, fue gritando un poco mas alto hasta que estiro su cuerpo y libero su energía con un grito mas fuerte, había liberado una energía azul y dorada en un momento mientras su pelaje y ojos cambiaban, había pasado a su forma de guardián, su pelo era blanco plateado, sus ojos amarillos, en la frente y párpados tenía marcas de color rojas, Beowulf se sorprendió un momento viendo el poder azul y dorado que tenía- esta es mi forma de Guardián, Modo Guerrero Plateado que dices quieres continuar?

Ni creas que me vencerás solo por que cambiaste el color de tu pelo, conozco bien es forma y déjame decirte que los demás guardianes han liberado su energía por miedo eso quiere decir que nosotros somos mas fuertes y ellos tuvieron suerte -dijo Beowulf sonriendo-

Je enserio crees que me vencerás déjame decirte que en esta forma no me contengo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se quito la gabardina revelando una camisa negra de bordes dorados manga corta y cuello en V con el símbolo Go en el pecho y la espalda- no subestimes los poderes de los Guardianes

Beowulf avanzó corriendo cubierto de energía, se acercó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe dejando una onda de energía por el impacto y el suelo algo destruido, Izanamy salto y lanzó un golpe, Beowulf lo esquivo saltando a un lado dejando un resplandor blanco y dorado, Izanamy se detuvo y Beowulf avanzó hacia el lanzando un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho y lo detuvo, Beowulf cambio su dirección y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe que le dio en el estomago y lo elevó en el aire, Izanamy se giró en el aire y Beowulf lo siguió abriendo sus alas y voló hacia el, los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, se creo una fuerte onda de energía por el impacto, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos en el aire, Beowulf le dio una patada a Izanamy en el mentón para elevarlo, desapareció y apareció detrás de él, lo sujeto del cuello y fue bajando con el brazo estirado para intentar estrellarlo, Izanamy sonrió y lanzó un rodillazo al pecho de Beowulf haciendo que lo soltara los dos se alejaron un poco y lanzaron un golpe soltando energía, los dos fueron impulsados contra un lado chocando contra una columna de roca, salieron de sus lugares concentrando energía en sus cuerpos, los dos chocaron en el aire cuando un impacto de sus energías y puños, los dos llegaron al suelo de pie pero Beowulf sintió un dolor en el cuerpo y fijó su atención en su pecho viendo que tenía una marca de impacto-

Eres demasiado fuerte -dijo Beowulf sorprendido, Izanamy se dio la vuelta tranquilo sin ningún rasguño- por que eres tan fuerte

No tengo por que responder -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos volvieron a expulsar poder de sus cuerpos, Beowulf avanzó corriendo y lanzó una serie de golpes, Izanamy levanto los brazos bloqueando los golpes de su oponente, Beowulf salto y desapareció solo para aparecer detrás de Izanamy dandole una patada y lo alejo, Izanamy se giró y lanzó un golpe soltando un resplandor azul de su puño, Beowulf salgo a un lado esquivando el ataque y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levanto la palma izquierda y bloqueo el golpe, Beowulf giro y le dio una patada en el pecho, avanzó dejando un resplandor blanco y le dio un golpe en la cara, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el mentó, Beowulf se quejó soltando sangre de la boca y sujeto la pierna de Izanamy para lanzarlo a un extremo e Izanamy termino siendo golpeado con una columna, estiro los brazos disparando energía causando una explosión pero Izanamy apareció encima de él disiparon una bola de fuego de color azul, Beowulf salto un extremo esquivando el ataque, los dos lanzaron un golpe soltando un rayo de energía causando una explosión que dejó un leve agujero en el campo, Beowulf avanzó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho, lo impulso soltando una esfera de energía blanca haciendo que Izanamy atravesará seis columnas hasta impactar en pla pared más cercana de espaldas, Izanamy salió de las rocas y apareció frente a Beowulf dandole un golpe en la cara con fuerza y lo tiro contra el suelo con fuerza dejando una marca de su cuerpo, Izanamy giro y le dio una patada en el estomago con la planta del pie haciendo un agujero mas grande el suelo, salto de nuevo y Beowulf disparo energía blanca e Izanamy disparo una bola de fuego causando una explosión en el campo, Izanamy apareció en un extremo intacto pero Beowulf corrió a cuatro patas expulsando poder, apareció encima de el y bajo lanzando un golpe con ambos pies, Izanamy salto hacia atrás y Beowulf golpeó el suelo dejando un agujero, avanzó dejando un resplandor de energía detrás y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy le respondió el golpe y sus puños chocaron causando un fuerte impacto, Izanamy se alejo dejando un resplandor azul en el camino, Beowulf lo siguió de la misma forma, los dos avanzaron si dejar de verse, chocaron en el camino dejando fuertes impactos por las energía, chocaron lanzando un golpe y se separaron de nuevo para chocar de nuevo, el suelo se agrietaba por la fuerza de los impactos hasta que chocaron una tercera ves chocando los puños, los dos forcejearon con los brazos extendidos, Beowulf grito y lanzó una serie de golpes y patadas, Izanamy estaba respondiendo de la misma, estaban en una pelea de intercambio de golpes y patadas entre ellos, Beowulf lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo cruzando sus brazos dejando un fuerte impacto, Izanamy le regreso el golpe y Beowulf lo bloqueo con el hombro derecho dejando un impacto en el aire p, Beowulf le regreso el golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo con su muñeca derecha, el suelo se agrietaba todavía más por la fuerza de ambos, continuaron peleando hasta que cruzaron sus brazos golpeando la cara del otro y se separaron quedando en diferentes extremos-

Que buenos movimientos -dijo Beowulf sonriendo- realmente eres fuerte, de entre todos los oponentes que eh tenido por mucho eres el mas fuerte de todos! -su cuerpo se cubrió de energía mientras Izanamy estaba tranquilo viendo la energía de todo su cuerpo- te destruiré con toda la energía que me queda te lo juro!

Ya cállate! -dijo Izanamy serio y Beowulf se sorprendió un poco- solo te la pasas hablando si en verdad me vas a golpear toda esa energía hazlo por que ya me canse de pelear contra alguien tan débil

Este hombre -dijo Beowulf molesto mientras sus ojos se marcaban por la venas- Hace que quiera usar toda mi energía! -Beowulf avanzó corriendo, su cuerpo entero se cubrió de energía, apareció frente a Izanamy lanzó un serie de golpes, Izanamy le regreso los golpes dejando destellos de energía por los golpes, los dos estaban en un intercambio de golpes muy poderosos, Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago y Beowulf se detuvo, Izanamy cubrió de energía todo su cuerpo y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza por todo el cuerpo dejando las marcas de sus puños, concentro energía azul y amarilla de rayos en su puño formando una esfera-

Athomic Thunder Bolt! -Izanamy lanzó el golpe soltando la energía en forma de un gran destello dorado y azul, la energía cubrió casi todo el lugar y Beowulf solo gritó escupiendo sangre de su boca, la energía lo empujo hasta que se estrelló contra una pared quedando atorado ahí mismo- ves como yo tenía razón, has caso a lo que te digo -Izanamy sonrió y Beowulf salió del agujero corriendo y dejando un resplandor de energía, lanzó una serie de golpes pero ya ninguno le daba a Izanamy, todos cuerpo estaba herido y no paraba de sangrar, Izanamy solo le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda tirando al suelo pero Beowulf se volvió a levantar- No me causa ningún orgullo acabar con un ser miserable como tu, no me cabe en la cabeza saber que no puedes pelear con tus propias fuerzas, que vergüenza! -Beowulf grito alzando los brazos formando una esfera de color blanca y dora de gran tamaño-

Cállate no tienes el derecho de juzgarme a mi ni a su santidad! Toda esta energía es por la pureza y La Paz que de verdad podremos conseguir llevando a todos por el buen camino! nuestro camino! -Beowulf grito haciendo la esfera mas grande-

Tenía razón no me causara ningún orgullo -dijo Izanamy serio, doblo un poco las piernas y estiro los brazos con las manos abiertas y los dedos doblados un poco, retrajo sus manos a sus costillas del lado derecho y en sus manos comenzó a formarse una esfera azul muy brillante- esto es por todos esos niños a los que les robaste la energía, miserable casaste con mucha gente y eso no te lo perdonare -la esfera de Izanamy se hizo mas grande en sus manos- Recibe el poder del Ka Me Ha Me

Desaparece de una vez! Cañón de energía Celestial! -Beowulf estiro los brazos disparos la esfera que se convirtió en una rayo de energía-

Ha! -Izanamy estiro los brazos liberando la energía en forma de un rayo, se creo una fuerte colisión entre las dos energías, Beowulf gritó liberando mas energía pero Izanamy tenía todavía la ventaja en la colisión, Izanamy solo grito mas y una esfera de energía salió disparada de sus manos tomando camino en su energía y choco con la energía de Beowulf, la energía de Izanamy termino empujando la energía de Beowulf haciendo que Beowulf recibiera el impacto por si mismo en todo el cuerpo, solo se vio como Beowulf termino siendo desfigurado hasta que exploto en pedazos en el campo, frente a Izanamy había un camino de explosión y quemadura por la energía estaba por irse cuando una flecha roja de energía estaba por golpearlo, solo desapareció y termino a un lado- quienes son ustedes?!

Impresionante hasta te diste cuenta de mi presencia -dijo el tigre líder de los soldados, junto a él está aún grupo de más de diez soldados- deberías rendirte ya que no te quedan energías para seguir peleando por toda la energía que vi que soltaste

Je enserio no sabes nada de los guerreros como yo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, expulsó poder de sus cuerpo y el tigre se quedo serio- derrotar a ese sujeto no me tomo mucha energía solo fue un poco puedo eliminarlos aquí mismo

Me llamo Credo y soy el mas fuerte de los guardianes celestiales derrotarme no será fácil -dijo el tigre sonriendo pero en eso se preocupo al ver que Izanamy estiro los brazos a los lados formando ocho esferas de energía de color azules y negras con forma de llamas a su alrededor- que vas a...?!

Explosión Galáctica! -Izanamy retrajo sus brazos a las costillas mientras las esferas se hacían mas grandes, formo un esfera roja en su mano derecha y la disparó un total de nueve esferas-

Esquiven lo! -Credo grito saltando a un lado pero para los soldados fue demasiado tarde y terminaron siendo golpeados por las esferas de energía que causaron una gran explosión en el lugar, el salón entero termino siendo destruido por la energía, la explosión sonó muy fuerte y todos cerca del lugar sintieron la vibración por la explosión, Hinata estaba corriendo por un campo helado cuando sintió un temblor-

Que fue eso?! -dijo Hinata sorprendida, se dio la vuelta viendo una fuerte explosión- quien hizo eso?! -Po estaba pasando por una escalera en un campo exterior cuando escucho el impacto-

Que habrá pasado? Esa energía fue demasiada como para hacer volar un valle entero -dijo Po sorprendido, en la explosión Credo había saltado a un lado del edificio para cubrirse en unas rocas, la explosión siguió por un rato mas hasta quedar todo cubierto de fuego, cuando todo paso Credo salió del humo viendo el lugar el cual estaba destruido y con un gran agujero en el centro- no puedo creerlo estaba muy débil y aún así pudo hacer este enorme agujero! Si me hubiera golpeado la técnica me hubiera matado...-Credo se quedo congelado unos minutos- es verdad debo encontrarlo y matarlo pero primero debo ir a ver a su santidad, la espada de plata no debe ser hallada por ese tipo -Credo solo salió corriendo, después de unos momentos Izanamy apareció detrás de unas rocas con unas cuantas heridas leves en el cuerpo-

Bien conque ese sujeto sigue con vida pero como? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, solo suspiro y se relajó un momento _"lo mejor será seguirlo"_ pensó tranquilo, solo se puso a cuatro patas y deshizo su transformación _"bien aun tengo mucha energía, lo mejor será investigar ese castillo a ver que averiguo"_ solo empezó a correr rumbo al castillo principal, con Credo el solo corrió por un rato mientras no se daba cuenta de que Izanamy iba detrás de el, cuando Credo termino de moverse había llegado a la entrada principal del castillo, entro por la puerta e Izanamy se quedo escondido en un árbol viendo la seguridad, había más de diez guardias usando espadas frente a la puerta _"la seguridad es ruda, si me acerco sin cautela podría tener graves problemas, lo mejor será hallar otra entrada"_ pensó serio viendo que la entrada del palacio estaba sobre un puente, asintió y bajo del árbol para ir tentando por las paredes del puente, con Credo el había llegado a la sala de Abel donde el estaba sentado en un trono serio-

Eh llegado su majestad -Credo se arrodilló frente a él mientras Abel solo suspiro-

Tengo entendido que no pudiste capturar al Guerrero Okami si no me equivoco -dijo Abel serio-

Si le ruego que me perdone pronto iré a buscarlo y lo traeré en persona -dijo Credo nervioso-

No hace falta se que el vendrá a nosotros lo presiento -dijo Abel serio- escuche general sus ordenes serán las siguientes en cuanto vea al guardián derrote lo y tráigalo ante mi, también capitán -detrás de Abel salió un soltado usando una armadura plateada de cuerpo completo con algunos detalles de alas en su armadura-

Si mi señor -dijo el capitán-

Quiero que lleve a sus tropas a la ciudad imperial de China y me traiga a los cuatro hijos de los co guardianes con vida a los demás que los protegen mátenlos -dijo Abel serio y el capitán solo asintió dando una reverencia- Credo quiero a ese guardián aquí mismo sin excusas ahora vete

Si mi señor le traeré al guardián -dijo Credo retirándose del lugar, solo suspiro y Abel se quedo quieto en su lugar, un soldado puso frente a él una esfera de color azul donde apareció la imagen de Hinata corriendo en el pasillo-

Snow dime estas lista para pelear con toda tu fuerza? -dijo Abel sonriendo un poco y en la esfera apareció la tigresa blanca llamada Snow-

Si mi señor le prometo que le traeré a la Guerrera Fénix sin falta -dijo Snow sonriendo y Abel sintió cambiando a una imagen de Agnus caminando en círculos en lo que parecía ser un cuarto cerrado-

Agnus tienes todo listo con tu trampa? Recuerda que esas pepitas azules no son fáciles de localizar -dijo Abel tranquilo-

Si...si...señor...l..los..cri...cirs,...cristales están...en...po..si..si..posición -dijo Agnus sonriendo y Abel asintió solo para que la imagen desapareciera-

Bien las piezas están en su lugar, muy pronto tendré todo el poder de los guardianes y El Salvador de este mundo surgirá -dijo Abel sonriendo mientras se recostaba en su trono,mientras tanto Hinata estaba corriendo por un campo cubierto de nieve hasta que se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un antiguo jardín con árboles viejos y secos-

Genial ahora no tengo salida! -dijo Hinata seria, del cielo estaba por golpeara una especie de navaja redonda, ella salto esquivando el ataque y cuando vio Snow estaba frente a ella con navajas redondas en las manos- tu de nuevo!

Veo que no te has olvidado de mi gata caliente -dijo Snow sonriendo- bienvenida a mi dominio, me gustara mucho saber que cuando acaben contigo sedas parte de mi colección -Snow sonrió y Hinata alzo una ceja confundida, Snow solo levanto el brazo lanzando un golpe en diagonal y soltó un viento frío, cuando paso Hinata pudo notar que frente a ella había un grupo de animales de diferentes tipos congelados con expresiones de miedo en sus caras- estos son todas los enemigos a los que eh vencido y tu vas a formar parte de ellos

Lo siento pero no seré tu muñeca -dijo Hinata seria, su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas hasta formar dos alas Rojas con plumas blancas, el fuego siguió creciendo y su cuerpo entero parecía que ardía en llamas, su pelaje paso a ser de un color rojizo suave y sus marcas negras ahora eran rojo sangriento, sus ojos seguían igual y en su espalda aparecieron tres colas hechas con las plumas de un fénix- ahora si, antes me había contenido pero gracias a un entrenamiento especial de mi esposo puedo pelear sin ningún problema -Hinata se puso en guardia mientras Snow también sonreía-

Bien como tu quieras -dijo Snow sonriendo, en su espalda se concentró algo de hielo formando alas blancas hechas de hielo pero parecían reales, en sus brazos, piernas y pecho apareció una armadura hecho de hielo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, sus botas eran de tacón con protección hasta las rodillas con forma triangular, en sus manos se formaron garras hechas de hielo y en sus brazos los bloques de hielo eran gruesos y llegaban desde sus muñecas hasta sus codos, en el pecho tenía una armadura ajustada al cuerpo y seguía hasta la entrepierna dejando ver su forma escultural y las colas de su vestido salían por los lados-

Veamos quien ganara la hermosa Hinata del fuego -dijo Hinata sonriendo- o la gata facilota del hielo -ambas hembras estaban sonriendo viéndose a los ojos-


	18. Chapter 18

**El fuego del Fenix vs el Cero absoluto!**

Credo estaba saliendo del castillo por una entrada lateral, había un puente con forma redonda muy grande como para más de veinte personas reunidas, solo camino un poco y se detuvo un momento, en su mano derecha hizo aparecer una espada de mango dorado y muy gran como de dos metros y ancha también, la hoja parecía estar hecha de plata, solo la movió un poco y giro lanzando un onda de energía amarilla de la espada, el ataque termino golpeando una esquina del castillo, Credo suspiro y movió un poco las orejas-

Se que estas cerca puedo olerte y escuchar tu respiración agitada estas cansado verdad? -dijo Credo serio, se giró de nuevo lanzando un corte de energía pero no le dio a nada- vamos ven y enfréntame cobarde! -se escucharon unos pasos detrás de el y el se giró lanzando un corte horizontal, la espada choco con otra espada igual de grande- finalmente apareces Guerrero Okami -frente a él estaba Izanamy sonriendo, los dos estaban forcejando con sus espadas y saltaron hacia atrás dejando una onda de energía y eco en el lugar- es una lastima me hubiera gustado enfrentarte cuando estabas sano y no ahora que estas herido, yo estoy sano, no he usado mis poderes y en cambio mis tras más pelees mas heridas ganaras y más débil te harás, no me sentiré orgulloso de derrotar a un enemigo debilitado

Tu aparentas saber mucho pero ignoras por completo como es la familia Shiba y como soy en verdad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- entre mas pelea un Shiba mas fuerte se vuele, esa es la evolución!

Eso es por que desciendes de una familia de Guerreros -dijo Credo serio, apretó la espada con las dos manos y expulso un poder dorado de su cuerpo- como detesto esas palabras! -lanzó un corte de forma vertical soltando energía, Izanamy lo esquivo saltando a un lado y lanzó lanzando un corte horizontal, los dos volvieron a chocar sus espadas en un forcejeo- cuando termine esta pelea te darás cuenta que de una u otra forma habrás perdido!

Perdido? A que te refieres con eso?! Dime! -dijo Izanamy serio y Credo levantó su espada lanzando un corte vertical, Izanamy levantó su espada sobre su cabeza de forma horizontal, los dos comenzaron a pelear chocando sus espadas en el lugar, los dos siguieron chocando sus espadas hasta que lanzaron un corte vertical y terminaron chocando armas-

Basta terminare con esto ya! -Credo salto hacia atrás expulsando un poder dorado de su cuerpo, el poder soltó un fuerte resplandor un hizo que Izanamy se tapara los ojos, cuando los abrió se sorprendió de lo que vio-

Tu también puedes hacer eso? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Credo había grado dos alas de color dorado en su espalda su traje se había abierto dejando ver una armadura de color morada oscura en su pecho, hombreras también y en el brazo izquierdo una especie de escudo medieval grueso de color morado con bordes dorados, su espada ahora de doble filo de color dorada con el mango mas largo, en su cara aparecieron tres marcas en cada ojo de color doradas, sus ojos habían perdido la pupila y solo eran dorados, en sus piernas habían aparecido la misma Arámbula negra dejando ver unas garras doradas algo pequeñas-

Nosotros hemos adoptado una nueva forma por nuestra pureza y fe a nuestra nación y líder, ustedes seres corrompidos están por debajo de nosotros y de nuestro poder celestial -dijo Credo serio, ahora su voz era distorsionada dejando un eco cuando hablaba-

No aquí mismo para mi tu eres el corrompido por no aceptar tu naturaleza, le quitaste el poder a niños y habitantes inocentes -dijo Izanamy serio, su cuerpo se transformó de nuevo y comen o a expulsar ese poder azul y dorado de nuevo- yo mismo me encargare de exterminarte!

Mientras los dos machos estaban a punto de tener su pelea, en el campo de hielo se escucho un impacto y luego se vio una onda de viento en el campo, en un extremo salió Hinata y la otra era Snow, las dos estaban teniendo su batalla, Hinata se impulso en el aire dejando un rastro de fuego con partes doradas, lanzó un golpe dandole a Snow justo en el pecho, la empujo y la lanzó contra el suelo dejando un agujero, Hinata grito avanzó hacia ella, Snow estiro el brazo derecho abriendo la mano dejando salir un torrente de nueve y Hinata se cruzo de brazos deteniendo la nieve con una capa de fuego frente a ella, Snow se levanto y la envistió con su hombro derecho justo en el pecho, Hinata le dio una golpe con ambas manos en la espalda y Snow perdió solo la armadura, Hinata levanto la rodilla derecha dandole un rodillazo en el pecho, concentro fuego en su rodilla y exploto un poco, Snow fue lanzada en el aire pero se dio la vuelta quedando completamente desnuda-

Vaya eso no estuvo nada mal lo admito si eres fuerte -dijo Snow sonriendo mostrando su cuerpo bien formado, caderas gruesas y bien formadas, pechos copa C o mas grandes con pezon es rosados pálidos- bien comienza

Ponte tu ropa -dijo Hinata seria, Snow sonrió y chasqueo los dedos envolviéndose ella misma en una tormenta de nieve y volvió a formar su armadura, las dos avanzaron lanzando un golpe y chocaron sus puños soltando un impacto y algo de vapor en forma de onda, Hinata salo y Snow creo unas garras de hielo en sus manos, Snow avanzó hacia Hinata y lanzó un corte pero Hinata la esquivo haciéndose a un lado y lo único que termino rasgada fue su ropa en la zona del vientre revelando su estómago, Hinata gruño un poco y avanzó dandole una patada en el estomago, Snow la sujeto del tobillo, le dio una vuelta y la lanzó contra un muro, Hinata abrió las las y se quedo estable en el aire, Snow se acercó y lanzó un golpe, Hinata se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el golpe en los brazos, se produjo una onda de impacto, Hinata giro y le dio un anotada de talón en la cabeza a Snow alejándola, Snow giro cayendo de pie en el suelo, estiro ambos brazos y del suelo la nieve avanzó en forma de torrentes que le dieron un golpe a Hinata en el cuerpo y fueron empujándola hasta que se estrelló en el suelo, Snow sonrió y avanzó corriendo viendo que la nieve se juntaba en un solo lugar, se creo una leve explosión de fuego y Hinata salió estirando su cuerpo, Snow se sorprendió y Hinata disparó un rayo de fuego con las manos manos extendidas, Snow salto esquivando el fuego, el ataque destruyó en un solo punto de la zona, Snow busco a Hinata pero se topó con ella cuando le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Snow perdió el balancee y empezó a caer al suelo, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago para empujarla, Snow termino impactando el suelo y se quejó por el dolor, Hinata salto y Snow se paro de forma lenta-

Esta bien..lo admito..tus poderes sobre pasan los míos -dijo Snow tosiendo un poco-

Ahora lo entiendes mientras yo pueda volar tu no puedes hacer nada -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Snow solo se quedo de rodillas- que es todo te rindes? -Hinata se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que Snow sonrió y estiro el brazo derecho lanzando un rayo de hielo que le dio en el brazo derecho congelándolo un poco- que?! -Snow salió y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, se giro y le dio una patada en el estomago, Hinata fue alejada un poco por la patada, Snow sonrió y lanzó otro golpe creando un rayo azul que le dio a Hinata en el cuerpo dejándola congelada en un bloque de hielo-

Jaja te confiaste -dijo Snow mientras reía- El que pudieras volar te daba una ventaja pero olvide también que podía volar bueno ahora sacare tu cuerpo de ahí y jugare con el un rato -el bloque de hielo se agrietó un momento y comenzó a expulsar vapor, se escucharon los gritos de Hinata y luego hubo una fuerte llamarada frente a Snow, el hielo se deshizo liberando a Hinata la cual apenas tenía leves rastros de hielo en el pelo- que deshiciste mi hielo?

Mi temperatura actual trasciende los 3000 grados -Hinata avanzó, giro y le dio una patada en el mentón a Snow dejando una leve honda de impacto, Snow formo alas de hielo y avanzó al aire, Hinata la siguió y disparó un rayo de hielo mientras Snow lanzó un rayo de hielo, los dos ataques quedaron en un fuerte colisión en el aire, se creo un vapor algo denso dejando poco a la vista, Hinata se quedo quieta pero Snow avanzó dentro del vapor, sonrió y comenzó a girar dejando un tornado de nieve a su alrededor Hinata sin darse cuenta termino dentro del torbellino, Snow se movía en el torbellino dandole un golpe a Hinata en el cuerpo, sacó su garras y Hinata se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse pero Snow termino cortando parte de su ropa dejando expuestas sus piernas y su seno derecho, termino con una leve cortada en la mejilla derecha y el brazo derecho, Hinata formo una bola de fuego en su cuerpo y estiro los brazos formando una burbuja de fuego que detuvo al tornado, Snow se detuvo y vio como Hinata avanzó hacia ella dejando un rastro de fuego, le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha ha soltando una llamarada del brazo entero, Snow termino desnuda y un poco herida en su cuerpo, se giro viendo a Hinata que avanzaba hacia ella, Snow se giro y lanzó un golpe con los brazos extendidos, creo un rayo de hielo y Hinata lanzó un golpe soltando una llamarada, en el cielo se formo una colisión de vapor y viendo, Hinata dio mas esfuerzo y su llamarada termino venciendo al hielo de Snow, Snow se cubrió con una barrera de nieve evitando el golpe por completo, se giro y cayó al suelo hincada, volvió a formar su armadura de hielo, estiro los brazos juntando sus manos sobre su cabeza, comenzó a formar una bola blanca que parecía estar hecha de hielo,estiro los brazos hacia enfrente soltando un rayo de hielo, Hinata voló esquivándolo pero Snow la fue siguiendo moviendo los brazos tratando de golpearla con su técnica-

Ríndete! Este el cero absoluto -dijo Snow sonriendo, Hinata siguió avanzando mientras Snow seguía congelándolo todo dejando solo hielo a su paso, Hinata se elevó un poco y regreso a otro extremo, formo una bola de fuego y la disparó contra un muro hecho de hielo creando un vapor denso, Snow se detuvo viendo que Hinata estaba lanzando bolas de fuego cubriendo todo el campo con vapor, Snow se le o en el aire buscando a Hinata detrás de ella salió Hinata y le dio una patada en la espalda, se giro pero Hinata ya estaba alejándose, lanzó un golpe horizontal formando una pared de hielo y le dio un golpe soltando pedazos de hielo que iban hacia Hinata, Hinata lanzó un golpe horizontal formando un muro de fuego que deshizo los pedazos de hielo, Snow apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la espalda con las manos juntas, Hinata se quejó un poco y se giro disparando una bola de fuego pero Snow la esquivo desapareciendo del lugar, apareció a su derecha y lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando lo poco que le quedaba Hinata de ropa, también Hinata recibió un corte ligero en el estomago, Hinata se quejó un poco y se dio la vuelta quedando de pie y se cubría los senos con el brazo derecho-

Que te pasa tienes vergüenza de estar desnuda?! -dijo Snow sonriendo mientras bajaba estiro el brazo derecho disparando una estaca de hielo, Hinata salto quitándolo y voló mientras se cubría- si lo sabia tienes vergüenza de pelear desnuda -Snow avanzó y le dio un golpe en las costillas del lado derecho haciendo que Hinata se desviara un poco, Snow apareció detrás de la y le siento la cola, le dio la vuelta y la lanzó contra un muro haciendo que se estrellara con fuerza, Hinata gruño tomando una roca de gran tamaño y la lanzó contra Snow, Snow sonrió formando sus garras de hielo y lanzó un corte vertical destruyendo la roca, Hinata apareció arriba de ella y disparó una bola de fuego que le dio a Snow en el cuerpo destruyendo su armadura de nuevo y cayó al suelo de pie, Hinata voló y se puso frente a ella cubriéndose con los brazos- te subestime -Snow estaba mostrando su cuerpo sin pena viendo a Hinata- parece que si sientes vergüenza y eso me da ventaja

Admito que el único que me ha visto desnuda ha sido mi esposo y unas cuantas amigas pero soy madre ahora tengo que moderar mis actos atrevidos como estos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno creo que tendré que usar eso -se destapo dejando ver su cuerpo y comenzó a menear un poco de fuego de su cuerpo, su pelaje volvió a ser blanco pero sus marcas seguían siendo rojas y todavía tenía sus alas, en su cuerpo se formo una especie de camisa roja larga, no tenía mangas y tenía una cola delantera que le cubría las piernas y la zona de la entrepierna, parecía que esa camisa estaba ardiendo y se movía como una flama, en la zona del pecho quedo medio abierta dejando ver la mitad de sus senos- bien estoy lista

Que es esto? -dijo Snow sorprendida- ropa hecha de fuego?

Si, así como hiciste una armadura de hielo yo puedo hacer lo mismo con mi fuego pero no dura mucho -dijo Hinata sonriendo, desapareció y apareció enfrente de Snow dandole un golpe en la cara, Snow se levanto un momento y Hinata la sujeto de la cola para lanzarla a otro extremo lleno de rocas, Snow se estrelló cuando un leve impacto y Hinata sonrió, se dio la vuelta y avanzó corriendo, Snow se levanto y disparó varios pedazos de hielo tratando de darle a Hinata pero ella corría, se giro y lanzó un golpe vertical rompiendo un bloque de hielo a la mitad, siguió corriendo y le dio a un bloque de hielo de forma horizontal destruyéndolo, Hinata estaba cerca de Snow pero Snow lanzó un rayo de hielo dandole a sus brazos y luego estiro los brazos causando que su temperatura bajara un poco y su transformación así como su ropa improvisara se deshicieran, Hinata había quedado desnuda con los brazos y piernas atrapados en el hielo, lo único que estaba fuera era su torso y cabeza, estaba parada frente a Snow la cual seguía desnuda y sonriendo- que piensas hacerme?

Snow no dijo nada solo sonrió y sujeto el seno derecho de Hinata haciéndola sonrojar, comenzó a moverlo de arriba para abajo dejándola sonrojada y algo molesta, Hinata iba a decir algo pero Snow la beso metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, con su mano derecha fue tocando un poco los senos de Hinata y luego fue bajando poco a poco hasta sus caderas dejándole un cosquilleo, Hinata tembló un poco tratando de moverse pero no podía, Snow había movido su mano hasta la zona de su vagina y metió los dedos tocándola y dejándola un poco mojada, Hinata trataba de moverse pero por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse un poco débil, el cuerpo de Snow comenzó a brillar un poco y Hinata fue perdiendo poco a poco el conociendo hasta que Snow le mordió el labio inferior dejándola sangrar un poco, Hinata de un momento a otro paso a estar frente a Po el cual están sonriendo.

Po? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, luego aparecieron otros dos Po- hay muchos -los Po dieron un paso quedando desnudos igual que Hinata- esperen..-no pudo seguir hablando ya que un Po le dio un beso de lengua directo en la boca, Hinata gimió un poco mientras los otros dos la comenzaron a tocar un Po se puso detrás de ella y la penetro por su vagina haciéndola gemir un poco, el tercer Po le tocaba los senos mientras ella no se defendía, en la realidad Hinata estaba siendo tocada por Snow en sus senos con las manos, en su vagina Snow la tocaba usando su cola dejándola un poco mojada-

Vaya que es toda una pervertida -dijo Snow sonriendo viendo como Hinata estaba sonrojada y gemía con fuerza, Snow uso su cola y la penetro haciéndola gritar un poco, Snow se acercó a sus senos y los lamió poco a poco, apretó uno haciendo que estirar su pezon y comenzó a besarlo haciendo que Hinata gimiera mas, paso su mano derecha por la espalda de Hinata hasta tocar el inicio de su cola y luego paso por debajo de su cola masajeandola poco a poco, bajo mas hasta la raya de su trasero y metió su dedo de en medio tallando con cuidado, apretó su glúteos mientras movía de arriba a bajo su mano y su cola seguía penetrando la, Hinata se estaba mojando mucho mucho, Snow seguía lamiéndole uno de sus senos mientras que con su mano libre le prestaba el otro, en la mente de Hinata ella estaba siendo penetrada por un poco mientras ella estaba sentada sobre el y se movía, a su lado estaban los otros pero ellas los estaba tocando un poco mientras cada uno le tocaba los senos, estaba teniendo sexo con ellos pero en verdad Snow estaba jugando con su cuerpo- te gusta dime te gusta?

Si...me gusta..mucho Po -dijo Hinata gimiendo un poco, Snow siguió acelerando el paso- Po me vuelvo loca...mas...mas...mas rápido amor -Hinata estaba gimiendo mientras Snow seguía con su procedimiento más rápido _"bien cuando se corra perderá fuerza y yo la congelare para poder llevármela, anda corre te rápido"_ pensó Snow sonriendo-

Vamos me encanta como gimes Hinata, mi linda gatita -dijo Snow sonriendo, el cuerpo de Hinata se estaba tensando un poco, Snow siguió moviendo su cola dentro de ella haciéndola gemir, Hinata apretó los dientes un poco- ya esta..-Snow sonrió pero noto algo malo, la temperatura de Hinata estaba comenzando a elevarse mas y mas- esto es...-Snow tuvo un mal presentimiento y se detuvo sacando la cola de la vagina de Hinata-

M...M...Miiaaauuuu! -Hinata grito con fuerza soltando una gran bola de fuego de todo su cuerpo, se formo una esfera roja a su alrededor que luego fue creando hasta explotar, la explosión alcanzó a Snow y todo el campo se cubrió de fuego, la explosión fue tan fuerte que hasta Po e Izanamy la sintieron donde estaban, Po estaba en un campo abierto y luego vio la enorme ráfaga de fuego que se veía a lo lejos-

Pero que demonios es eso?! -dijo Po sorprendió viendo el fuego y energía roja- ese fuego debe ser de Hinata, debió haber tenido un orgasmo o se enfrentó a un enemigo muy poderoso! -Po se puso serio viendo la energía que luego tomo forma de corazón haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas- creo que esa tigresa llamada Snow le hizo le salió el tiro por la culata si intento seducir a Hinata -Po solo vio como la ráfaga de fuego siguió un poco hasta que se calmo- pero dos tigresa juntas en forma sexual? -Po se imagino un momento a Hinata besando a otra tigresa blanca, las dos estaban desnudas, se estaban besando mientras se tocaban y abrazaban mientras gemían y sonreían, Po tenía un fuerte derrame nasal dejando un leve charco en el suelo- bueno creo que mejor sigo de momento -se fue corriendo dejando un leve rastro de sangre, volviendo a la zona de la explosión, Snow estaba tirada en el suelo con algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo, estaba herida, se levanto y se sorprendió un momento, cuando vio a los lados todo el lugar estaba reducido en un agujero carbonizado y algo profundo-

Si no hubiera hecho un escudo de hielo de seguro ahora estaría muerta -dijo Snow sorprendía, se escucharon unos paso y ella volteo a ver a Hinata la cual estaba ardiendo, literalmente ardiendo en enojo, su cuerpo volvió a formar esa camisa de aura llameante con sus alas de fénix en la espalda y sus marcas de tigre rojas- ahora que tal si terminamos nuestra pelea?

Me hiciste gemir, me hiciste gritar de placer -dijo Hinata molesta mientras su cara tenía un sonrojo fuerte- todo usando la imagen de mi querido esposo, te voy a romper los huesos y te reduciré a cenizas de una vez -Snow hizo aparecer su armadura de hielo mientras Hinata aumentaba el tamaño de sus llamas, Snow junto sus manos y las levanto sobre su cabeza formando una bola de hielo- la misma técnica no te servirá nos veces -Hinata retajo sus manos a sus costillas concentrando fuego en su cuerpo-

Tan segura estas? -dijo Snow sonriendo, las dos extendieron los brazos formando un rayo de sus elementos, el fuego de Hinata y el hielo de Snow chocaron en el campo creando una fuerte explosión de vapor, Snow salió del vapor y Hinata le dio una patada en la cabeza y Snow un golpe en las costillas, las dos se alejaron y chocaron sus puños dejando una onda de impacto y vapor, las dos empezaron un intercambio de golpes en el lugar la tierra se congelaba y luego se encendía dando paso al vapor solamente, Hinata se elevó y Snow la siguió disparando un rayo de hielo, Hila giro formando un tornado de fuego, el rayo de hielo exploto dejando solo vapor y Hinata bajo en picada cubierta de fuego, Snow se cruzo de brazos formando picos de hielo frente a ella, Hinata lanzó una serie de golpes dejando fuego acumulado en la pared de hielo, siguió golpeando hasta que la pared de hielo se deshizo pero no había rastro de Snow, Snow apareció detrás de ellas lanzando un golpe con el brazo cubierto de energía de hielo, Hinata levanto el brazo izquierdo formando un escudo de fuego,veo golpe impacto dejando una fuerte explosión de vapor e impacto, Hinata le dio una patada en el mentón alejándola, la tomo de la cara y bajo en picada, Snow formo una daga de hielo y se la clavo en el hombro, Hinata se quejó y soltó una bola de fuego de su brazo dejando a Snow herida en su cara, se quito la daga pero Snow había caído de pie y lanzó un golpe soltando una lluvia de dagas de fuego, Hinata se cruzo de brazos formando una barrera de fuego frente a ella, desapareció y apareció a un lado de Snow dandole un golpe en la cara y la impacto contra el suelo dejando un fuerte eco, Snow levanto su pierna derecha y le dio una patada en el estomago, Hinata se alejo por el golpe se dio la vuelta y lanzó una bola de fuego, Snow concentro hielo en forma de energía en su mano derecha y la disparó en forma de esfera, los dos ataques chocaron creando una explosión leve de vapor-

Estas peleando mejor que antes -dijo Hinata sonriendo, desapareció y apareció arriba girando con la pierna extendida-

Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal -Snow levanto los brazos sobre su cabeza y los cruzo dejando un escudo de hielo, la patada de Hinata dejo el hielo algo agrietado, Snow gruño y luego grito formando una ventisca de nieve y aire, Hinata fue empujada hasta elevarse y Snow la siguió quedando detrás de ella, concentro hielo en sus manos formando una bola y le dio un golpe con ella en la espalda, Hinata se quejó un poco pero Snow volvió a aparecer debajo de ella recibiéndola con un rodillazo- no te debes confiar solo por que me golpeaste -Hinata sonrió y formo una bola de fuego en su cuerpo, la bola aumento de tamaño y exploto afectando a Snow dejándola un poco herida, Hinata lanzó un golpe soltando una lluvia de bolas de fuego más pequeñas, Snow les dio un golpe a cada una rechazándolas hasta que Hinata apareció detrás sujetándola en un abrazo, elevó mas su temperatura deshaciendo el hielo de Snow, se elevó un poco sin soltarla mientras Snow le daba golpes en los brazos para que la soltara pero no funcionaban solo la lastimaban, Hinata se elevó a una cierta altura y bajo cubriéndose de fuego, siguió bajando cuando estuvo cerca de golpear el suelo la soltó y se alejo, Snow termino impactando el suelo cubierta de fuego, Hinata solo quedo arrodillada descansando un momento y respiraba de forma agitada-

Rayos eso fue un mal plan -dijo Hinata sintiendo tensión en sus piernas y cuerpo- como me hizo gemir..mi cuerpo siente...la tensión de un orgasmo...y se entumece...también mis extremidades están temblando por el firmó con el que me congelo -Hinata forcejaba un poco la voz mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco- lo mejor es que acabe ahora

Yo opino lo mismo -dijo Snow sonriendo, su cuerpo estaba un poco quemado y su armadura ya no se había formado por completo solo tenía pedazos cubriéndole un seno y la entrepierna- eres la primera que me hace este tipo de daño en todo el cuerpo -Hinata sonrió, Snow comenzó a avanzar lento- tu eres la primera...que me hace enojar! -Snow avanzó en un tormenta de nieve a su alrededor, encerró a Hinata en medio de la tormenta y comenzó a golpearle pero Hinata levanto los brazos y la sujeto de las muñecas, la levanto y le estrelló en el suelo dejando un agujero, paso a sus piernas y las abrió mostrando todo, la sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a moverla de lado a lado hasta que la soltó estrellándola con una roca, Snow se levanto molesta- yo te derrotare! -Snow se levanto molesta y comenzó a emanar un aura blanca del cuerpo, estaba desnuda y alzo los brazos formando un bola de energía de hielo- ejecución del hielo!

Te mostrare la fuerza del fénix! -Hinata se paro con las piernas juntas, la pierna izquierda enfrente de la derecha, mientras extendió los brazos a los lados concentrando fuego en su cuerpo, sus alas se hicieron un poco mas grandes, parecía que agitaba los brazos de arriba hacia abajo en un aleteo, se paro de forma normal retrayendo los brazos a sus costillas, los estiro juntándolos desde las muñecas, el fuego se disparó en forma de un ave- El aleteo del Fénix! -el ataque de Hinata y el ataque de Snow chocaron un momento pero el ataque de Hinata atravesó el rayo de hielo de Snow dejando más que vapor en el campo, el fuego impacto directo contra Snow llevándola en un tornado de fuego, el fuego solo impacto el muro a un lado del campo creando una explosión algo fuerte- esto se termino -Hinata se calmo deshaciendo el fuego restante- creo que aquí termina mi trabajo y aun tengo energía bien -Hinata se dio la vuelta corriendo hasta que se topó con un puerta de madera, junto sus manos como su estuviera tomando una espada y formo una espada de fuego, lanzó varios cortes y la puerta se deshizo dando paso a una especie de recamara- bien un cuarto a ver si encuentro algo de ropa antes de correr desnuda por ahí -mientras Hinata buscaba ropa para ella Po estaba corriendo hasta llegar a un cuarto con paredes y piso hechos de metal, dio unos pasos viendo que en el centro estaba una especie de contenedor redondo sellado con metal-

Donde estoy? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Bienvenido señor Po a mi prueba! -se escucho la voz de alguien en el lugar y frente a Po apareció una especie de cristal con Agnus detrás de él en otro cuarto- me llamo Agnus y hoy lo voy a probar con sus poderes -sonrío y Po disparó una bola de energía dorada, la esfera solo rebotó en el cristal formando una especie de rayo azul, la esfera reboto y se impacto en otro lado de la habitación- Po tranquilo la prueba no es contra mí es contra ellos -la puerta detrás de Po se cerro, se encendieron cuatro lámparas dejando notar a cuatro pandas casi iguales a el pero un poco mas grandes y fornidos- estos pandas son productos de mis investigaciones demuéstrame toda tu fuerza

Bien como gustes -dijo Po sonriendo pero en el mar se veía como un barco lleno de soldados de Abel estaba llegando a China-


	19. Trailer próxima historia

**Trailer**

En el mundo pasaba algo muy extraño, primero se escucho un rayo, ese mismo rayo al suelo causando un fuerte explosión, el palacio imperial, ciudades enteras estaban destruidas y los habitantes muertos, todo el mundo estaba convirtiéndose en cenizas y en medio de la destrucción se veía un ser, parece que usaba una armadura ajustada a su cuerpo con una gema heptagonal en la frente y una espada japonesa negra en la mano, se escucharon gritos de miedo y ahogos, Hinata había despertado en su cama llamando la atención de su pareja que era Po.

Hinata que tienes? -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata estaba llorando sintiendo miedo-

Lo vi Po...vi la destrucción de...todo nuestro mundo, puede sentirlo -dijo Hinata asustada y Po la abrazo-

Solo fue una pesadilla tranquila -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata solo se dejo guiar por el abrazo-

Una nueva historia esta por surgir y un peligro mayor a los anteriores también se acerca.

Eh recibido muchos nombres a lo largo de los siglos -dijo un lobo de pelo blanco con una corona dorada en su frente con una gema heptagonal morada, usaba un traje blanco con una armadura China mezclada con una armadura japonesa de color roja y dorada, este lobo estaba parado frente a Bruce el cual retrocedía un poco, en un momento aparecieron Po y Byakun siguiendo a Luceli en un castillo hasta un escritorio-

Durante milenios los guardianes han defendido el mundo de amenazas pero hace miles de años aparecieron los creadores de los grandes poderes que hoy tenemos -dijo Luceli tranquila mostrándoles documentos con algunos retratos- pero se dice que esos dioses tuvieron un hijo muy peligroso y dos hijas tranquilas, eran seres ancestrales -mostró la gema heptagonal y las otras cuatro gemas rodeándola - que se dice que el hijo fu el primer...

Guardián -dijo Po sorprendido-

Mi hijo sea desviado del camino y puede ser muy peligroso, pero será más peligroso si tomo las demás gemas -dijo Izanagi serio viendo a alguien frente a el, mientras Byakun, James, Boa, Hinata y Po parecían un poco asustados- por eso estoy aquí para todos ustedes, necesito que surjas como el poder de un dios -Izanagi se acercó poco a ellos-

Se dice que adonde quiera que el fuera destruía todo y a todos, también tiene cuatro seguidores fieles a los que les daba poder -dijo Luceli seria mientras aparecían un leopardo blanco con manchas negras en el cuerpo y ojos en blanco, a su lado estaba un león blanco de melena roja y ojos azules, había una tigresa anaranjada con marcas negras con forma de trueno y ojos amarillos, por último había una loba de pelo azul con blanco y ojos color marrón-

Como los cuatro destructores del mundo? -dijo Byakun viendo una imagen de los cuatro animales- eso suena sacado de las antiguas enseñanzas de Buda

O quizá Buda lo saco de el -dijo Luceli seria, pasando a otra imagen Po estaba viendo elfo sorprendido-

Que pasa? -dijo James sorprendido-

No puede ser...-dijo Po sorprendido viendo el fuego y el humo frente a el, frente a ella en medio del humo aparecieron los cuatro animales con el lobo a su lado- son como nosotros son iguales a nosotros cinco -el león solo avanzo y golpeó a Po en el cuerpo alejándolo de ahí-

Po! -Hinata trato de alcanzarlo pero solo fue golpeada por un rayo blanco en el cuerpo, en el cielo se formo un agujero negro dejando salir a cinco figuras de el, aparecieron Lu, Isaac, Long, una pantera negra macho y un león de pelo amarillo y melena roja todos adultos, ahora Byakun estaba frente a ellos juntos a Po, Hinata, James y Boa-

Esta es una pelea que ni los guardianes podremos ganar! -dijo Byakun molesto frente a Long-

Por eso venimos el mundo necesita a los guardianes y el futuro también -dijo Long serio-

Estamos todos juntos aquí para pelear -dijo Lu tranquila, todos ellos estaban parados en una montaña viendo como la tierra ardía en medio de una pelea o una guerra-

La mayoría de ustedes apenas puede contenerse, debemos estar tranquilos -dijo Boa seria, el joven león estaba lanzando un rayo azul de su brazo, Isaac había cortado a un ser en dos partes-

Lo siento Boa pero esto es una guerra ahora debemos destruir a quien sea no habrá que contenernos -dijo Isaac serio, los animales veían al cielo sintiendo miedo algunos se quedaban con sus familias, en otra escena Izanamy estaba peleando contra el lobo de la gema morada, landó un golpe pero el lobo solo lo sujeto de su puño y lo hizo retroceder mientras doblaba su brazo y el parecía sufrir-

Todo lo que construyeron! -se escucho la voz del lobo, las ciudades estaban siendo atacadas, del cielo apareció la la tare negra- se derrumbara! -James lanzó un chorro de agua y Boa una bola de trueno combinándolos, el leopardo blanco había golpeado a Lu justo en el estomago con fuerza- y de las cenizas de su mundo! -Byakun lanzó un golpe soltando un gran trueno destruyendo un lugar por completo mientras Long lanzó una bola de fuego golpeando algo- Levantare mi propio mundo y uno mejor! -el lobo estaba rodeado de un tornado y rayos mientras el mundo a sus pies estaba siendo destruido, los campos cubiertos de fuego, las ciudades destruidas y los mares creando maremotos hundiendo puentes y ciudades-

Jamás...-Po estaba arrodillado temblando de miedo- jamás había sentido este tipo -vio al lobo frente a el destruyéndolo todo- de poder, este es el poder del Dios Susanoo -mientras en el espacio aprecio una figura de un lobo de pelo rojo en la parte de la cabeza y de la cara mientras de su hocico y pecho el pelo era blanco, tenía los ojos rojos con la pupila afilada-

Será la batalla más difícil de todas y estoy listo para cualquier cosa -el lobo expulso un poder rojo y dorado, en su espalda aparecieron dos alas largas como de ángel-

 **De RizeNeoWolf**

 **Los guardianes: La batalla de los Dioses**


	20. Chapter 20

**Secuestros**

En el palacio imperial en China todos los maestros seguían conviviendo entre ellos pero Luceli y Tigresa seguían muy preocupadas por los machos, Tigresa estaba muy deprimida viendo a su hija la cual estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna, en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí a casi nadie se le había acercado a hablarle, Shifu estaba tranquilo meditando un momento cuando se sintió un leve temblor en la zona-

Que esta pasando?! -dijo Víbora despertando de una siesta en el campo-

Esta temblando todos salgan -dijo Bruce serio y todos salieron al patio a ver que pasaba- por que tiemble tanto?

Se siente el aire algo pesado -dijo Tigresa sorprendida mientras Lu seguía dormida en sus brazos, después de uno momentos el temblor se detuvo- ya paro que raro

Si pero eso es mas raro -dijo Mono señalando al cielo, todos fijaron su mirada a la dirección que había apuntado Mono y vieron que en el cielo había una gran concentración de nubes en forma de remolino donde había rastros de energía de un rayo-

Acaso un rayo había caído desde ahí? -dijo Mantis sorprendido, estaba en el sombrero de Grulla y este se elevó- esta demasiado lejos

Creo que es en medio del mar -dijo Grulla sorprendido, todos esperaron un momento cuando volvió a temblar pero esta vez con mas fuerza hasta el mar parecía inquieto-

Grulla que vez ahora por que tiembla? -dijo Shifu asustado, Luceli tenía a sus cachorros y a Long en unas carreolas pero ella sentía que el suelo temblaba mas fuerte-

Sinceramente no lo sé maestro Shifu pero desde aquí puedo ver que el mar se esta agitando con fuerza -dijo Grulla sorprendido, el maestro Leo estaba afuera viendo los que pasaba de forma seria, en unos momentos después hubo un fuerte viento que empujó a Grulla un poco, se estabilizó y luego hubo un leve brillo dorado en un punto para desaparecer después- ahora un resplandor? -después de unos momentos se vio un fuerte pilar de fuego a lo lejos- fuego?

Son los guardianes -dijo el maestro Leo serio viendo las energías y ataques a lo lejos, todos le pusieron atención y se acercaron a ver- todos ellos están usando su máximo poder para pelear, el temblor y las nubes obre de Byakun, los temblores y la agitación del mar fueron obra de James y Boa, el fuego por obra de Hinata, pero el viento y el resplandor no se de quien haya sido

Debe ser obra de Izanamy -dijo Luceli seria- es la misma sensación cuando Izanamy se transformó contra Ras

Es verdad esta tensión en el aire es sin duda el máximo poder de un guardián -dijo Shifu sorprendido- sin duda todos tienen un gran poder que esta lejos de nuestros limites -Tigresa estaba impresionada y luego vio a su hija " _entonces Lu puede alcanzar dicho nivel?"_ Pensó Tigresa sorprendida, mientras los maestros estaban intranquilos en la isla Po estaba frente a Agnus el cual había liberado a un grupo de Guerreros parecidos a Po-

Ataquen! -Agnus dio la orden y los panda fueron corriendo hacia Po, Po salto esquivando un golpe de un panda, Po bajo en picada y le dio una patada al panda en la espalda estrellándolo en el suelo, un segundo panda apareció frente a él lanzando una patada con la pierna derecha pero Po solo lo detuvo levantando el brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que se alejara, los otros dos se juntaron a un lado formando una esfera de energía morada entre sus manos, la dispararon y Po extendió los brazos deteniendo la energía, retrocedió un poco soportando la energía, expulso un leve rastro de poder dorado de su cuerpo y desvío la esfera contra Agnus haciendo que se estrellara contra el cristal, exploto dejando a Agnus asustado mientras Po se quedo quieto viendo a los cuatro pandas-

Nada mal -dijo Po sonriendo, un panda avanzo lanzando un golpe, Po lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo parado y confundido, Po le comenzó a dar una serie de golpes en todo el cuerpo dejando al panda algo herido, salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de otro panda, formo una esfera de energía de color dorada y la disparo dandole al panda en el pecho, la energía exploto pero detrás de Po apareció otra esfera de energía que le dio en la espalda causándole una leve herida- les gusta el juego sucio -dijo Po tallando su hombro derecho, detrás de el estaban dos pandas, los otros pandas saltaron y dispararon energía en forma de flechas, Po salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, concentro energía en sus manos pero a su derecha estaban los otros dos pandas disparando energía de sus manos, Po extendió las manos con la energía para cubrirse, el ataque lo fue empujando un poco mientras había rastros de una energía azul oscura en el campo- se han hecho más fuertes

Así es mis clones están hechos para hacerse más fuertes mientras mas peleen -dijo Agnus sonriendo- así que ya sabes si peleas de mas podrías hacerlos más fuertes y ellos terminaran derrotando te -detrás de Po aparecieron los demás panda y disparos energía contra el, Po solo desapareció dejando que la energía saliera expulsada contra los dos pandas, Po había apreciado en otro extremo viendo como la energía de ambos grupos había chocado dejando una leve explosión en el campo, los cuatro pandas aparecieron algo heridos- a olvide decirte si no los eliminas rápido sus heridas se curaran y se harán más fuertes -Agnus sonrió viendo como las heridas de los pandas se curaron-

Entonces es cosa de que los destruya! -dijo Po sonriendo, un patada apareció frente a el y lanzó un golpe, Po se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando un eco y una onda expansiva por el golpe- que? Es mas fuerte -Po estiro los brazos y le dio un golpe al panda con mas fuerza, un segundo panda le dio una patada en el estomago y Po se alejo por el golpe, Po espero un momento pero un tercer panda aprecio a su derecha dandole una patada en la cabeza, Po se giró y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared dejando un leve agujero, el cuarto Panda apareció detrás de el, lo doblo estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo, Po se quejó un momento pero se levanto con sus manos y se impulso expulsando energía de ellas, en el aire hizo arder su cuerpo y el panda lo soltó, Po se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, los otros dos pandas disparado energía contra el, Po se cruzo de brazos haciendo que la energía explotara contra el dejando una nube de polvo, se dio un impulso en el techo y bajo en picada dandole un golpe a cada uno de ellos dejándolos estrellados en el suelo, Po sujeto a unos de su pierna derecha, lo levanto y comenzó a girar sin soltarlo, lo elevó y lo estrello contra el otro panda lanzándolo a un lado- bien creo que terminamos -los cuatro pandas se movieron un poco y se volvieron a levantar curando sus heridas con una aura roja de energía-

Te había dicho que debes matarlos destruyéndose sus cuerpo por completos o si no se volverán a levantar haciéndose más fuertes -dijo Agnus sonriendo-

Enserio que me molestas -dijo Po serio y expulso mas poder de su cuerpo

No seria mejor que expulses todo tu poder es decir no sabes que podría pasar -dijo Agnus sonriendo-

Tienes razón no se que podría pasar -dijo Po sonriendo, comenzó a expulsar mas poder de su cuerpo y lo concentro en forma de una llama dorada en su cuerpo- por eso usare mi fuerza máxima sin pasar a la fase guardián! -Agnus se puso serio mientras Po extendió los brazos a los lados formando dos esferas de energía amarilla- ¡Resplandor Final! -Po junto los brazos extendidos y formo una esfera mas grande, la disparo y le dio a los cuatro pandas, se creo una fuerte explosión en la habitación y Agnus cayó al suelo por el temblor contra su cristal, después de un rato Agnus pudo notar que su habitación estaba destruida pero el cristal seguía intacto, Po estaba en medio de la habitación de brazos cruzados- ya deberías saber que a los guardianes no se les subestima

Si de eso ya me di cuenta panda, debo reconocer que tu poder destructivo es una maravilla -dijo Agnus sonriendo- pero dime una cosa si sabes que puedes salir de aquí muy fácilmente usando tu forma de guardián por que no lo haces?

No se si me estas probando o me quieres hacer algo, pero no me dejare engañar te lo prometo -dijo Po sonriendo- bueno lánzame tu mejor golpe

Como tu quieras -dijo Agnus serio, detrás de Po se abrieron masa eras revelando a dos pandas y una tigresa, las partes que deberían ser blancas eran color gris y sus partes negras algo azuladas-

Hinata? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo a las tigresas- que le hiciste a mi esposa?!

Yo nada, pero ella peleo usando su máximo poder y ahora lo pude recrear en estas guerreras artificiales -dijo Agnus sonriendo, las tigresas salieron corriendo a cuatro patas, dieron un salto y bajaron dandole una patada en el pecho a Po haciendo que se alejara arrastrando los pies, Po lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, los pandas corrieron y aparecieron frente ala esfera, la sujetaron y las tigresas lanzaron una bola de fuego cada una, Po salto esquivando los ataques, una tigresa apareció en el aire con el y le dio una patada en la mejilla, Po rodó y cayó a cuatro patas, los pandas lanzaron la bola de fuego contra una pared y una tigresa apareció corriendo y salgo en picada lanzando una patada, Po se hizo a un lado y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo-

Lo siento amor por hacerle esto a tu cara y cuerpo -dijo Po serio, le sujeto la cara a la tigresa y soltó un resplandor amarillo, la tigresa se deshizo en leves resplandores azules, Po salto esquivando un golpe de un panda, Po bajo el brazo formando una esfera de color azul y concentro un rayo amarillo, la esfera se hizo mas grande, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe a un panda en el pecho y lo atravesó deshaciendo su cuerpo, la energía se deshizo y Po concentro un rayo amarillo en sus brazos, Po avanzó y landó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de corte de color dorado, el panda y la tigresa quedaron atrapados por el ataque y luego se deshicieron- bien todo se termino libérame

Aún no -las puertas se abrieron y esta vez entraron mas pandas y tigresas- así creo que hay algo que se me olvido decirte en estos momento un barco lleno de nuestros soldados esta rumbo a China despídete de tu hijo -Agnus sonrió y Po se enojo-

Aléjate de mi hijo! Cuando me libere de esto judo que te matare si le tocas un solo pelo! -Po gritó molesto y los pandas fueron a atacarlo, los pandas soltaron una lluvia de ataques de energía, Po se cubrió con los brazos formando una esfera de energía como escudo en todo su cuerpo, los ataques chocaron rebotando en todo el campo, las tigresa también atacaron soltando esferas de fuego-

Si quieres salvarte y a tu hijo deberás soltar todo tu poder -dijo Agnus sonriendo, Po abrió los ojos soltando un resplandor verde de sus ojos, estiro los brazos formando una explosión de energía dorada, gritó con fuerza y el resplandor creció más, Agnus retrocedió al ver que su cristal protector se doblo por la fuerza de la energía de Po, el techo fue perforado y el cristal se rompió, con Hinata ella había encontrado un blusa roja japonesa ajustada, sin mangas y botones negros con un dragón dorado en el pecho, uso un pantalón negro dejándole un agujero para su cola, estaba sonriendo y estaba por salir cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión ella retrocedió viendo que el viento la empujaba un poco, cuando vio había una rastro de energía dorada en el cielo-

Po esta usando su máximo poder -dijo Hinata sorprendida, en la habitación donde estaba Po todo estaba destruido cuando el humo paso Po tenía puesto su traje hecho de energía, una gabardina color dorada con bordes negros, en el cuello tenía una comas negras, tenía una playera dorada con bordes negros y abajo se notaba su pelo negro, su pelo tenía un resplandor dorado y sus ojos estaban verdes de color jade mas fuerte, Agnus salió del humo y vio a Po riendo un poco-

Si finalmente finalmente el poder del dragón Seiryu dorado -dijo Agnus sonriendo, salto del cristal y comenzó a ver a Po de cuerpo completo anotando todo en su lista- un traje hecho de energía, pelaje cambiado con un ligero color dorado, musculatura aumentada levemente y ojos vivías llenos de energía si -Po trato de atraparlo pero de la espaldas de Agnus salieron alas de insecto y salgo esquivando el golpe de Po- relájate mi amigo no es para tanto

Que eres? Que rayos eres? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo al tigre con alas de insecto-

Soy uno de los pocos elegidos por su santidad de los que podemos sobre pasar nuestra habilidades, soy Agnus y ahora mismo soy un ángel -el cuerpo de Agnus comenzó a brillar de un color dorado, su cuerpo aumento de tamaño, en los brazos, hombros, pecho y muslos aparecieron pieles gruesas como las de un insecto, en sus cabeza aparecieron unos cuernos de insecto escarabajo y en su espalda estaban sus alas de insecto de un tipo escarabajo- como puedes ver el insecto, su piel dura y fuerza bruta aumentada me dan ventaja sobre cualquiera

Pues ven y demuéstrame esa fuerza -dijo Po sonriendo, Agnus voló rápido y lanzó un golpe, Po le canto el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe con el codo, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Agnus en dl mentón alejándolo de el, Agnus se elevó y rodeo a Po en su vuelo, Po lo siguió con la mirada pero Agnus apareció detrás de el y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que se doblara, Agnus siguió volando y se detuvo sonriendo-

Que paso y tu fuerza? -dijo Agnus sonriendo pero sintió algo de dolor- eh que..me..-se fijó en sus piernas y vio que ya no las tenia- y mis piernas?

Buscabas esto? -dijo Po sonriendo mostrándole que tenía sus piernas en las manos, se las había arrancado- escucha no tengo tiempo para esto dime que piensan hacerle a mi hijo -Agnus desapareció en un sonido quebradizo y apareció detrás de Po-

Irán por tu hijo y le robaran sus poderes -dijo Agnus sonriendo, concentro energía amarilla en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía en una explosión, de vuelta a China con los maestros, todo ellos había visto el gran resplandor dorado un momento, Grulla bajo y se acercó a los demás-

Bien por lo visto Po hacha de expulsar su máximo poder -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, los demás asintieron sorprendidos de que el poder de los guardianes llegara a verse hasta ese lugar- espero que este bien -Tigresa bajo la cabeza preocupada-

Tigresa podemos hablar en privado? -dijo Luceli seria y Tigresa la miro deprimida y asintió, las dos se alejaron del lugar y fueron al patio dejando a los cuatro bebes juntos en una sola cuna- muy bien escuche lo que paso con Po, se que te sientes deprimida y asqueada pero solo quiero que me conteste una cosa -Luceli estaba seria y Tigresa suspiro- por que? Por que lo hiciste?

Solo...yo...solo..-Tigresa no sabia que decir- yo solo me deje guiar por mis impulsos, estaba en celo y no me supe controlar al ver al leopardo, el me trato bien, me sedujo, me trato como una hembra de verdad cosa que solo Po había hecho, yo ya no pude contenerme y quede segada -Tigresa cerró los ojos deprimida y Luceli suspiro- Lu es hija de Po ella crecerá para tener un buena vida y ser una buena maestra del kung fu, solo quiero lo mejor para ella y espero que no cometa los mismos errores que yo

Entiendo mi esposo me lo explico todo -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las dos siguieron hablando un rato mas, mientras todo pasaba con mas calma se escucharon unas explosiones fuera del palacio y los maestros fueron a ver que pasaba, frente a ellos estaba un grupo de soldados usando uniformes blancos y frente a todos ellos estaba un tigre de bengala macho con el cuerpo fornido, tenía una capa roja con hombreras amarillas y una espada algo grande pero de un tamaño correcto para su cuerpo-

Quienes son ustedes?! -dijo el maestro Leo serio, decapitan sonrío y saco la espada de su funda, todos se pusieron en guardia- que harán?

Tráiganme a los niños! -gritó decapitan sonriendo y los soldados fueron corriendo hacia ellos-

No lo permitiré! -Bruce rugió un poco expulsando una aura amarilla- Rugido de bestia! -lanzó un golpe soltando una red de energía eléctrica, dos soldados se acercaron y fueron golpeados por la red cubriendo sus cuerpo de electricidad hasta que desaparecieron quedando hechos polvos-

Lárguense! -Leo rugió con fuerza concentrando energía en todo su cuerpo salto y le dio un golpe a dos soldados en la cara tirándolos al suelo dejándolos estrellados, lanzó un golpe y solo un resplandor amarillo, el resplandor golpeó a unos cuantos soldados dejándolos en el suelo hasta deshacerse, Grulla cruzo sus alas frente a el soltando un torrente de agua, Víbora se enrollo en su cuerpo y soltó una bola de trueno de su boca, la bola de reúno se mezcló con el agua de Grulla, el agua electrificada golpeó a unos tres soldados destruyéndolos, Mono avanzó soltando un viento verde de su cuerpo, avanzó y le dio un golpe a un soldado en el pecho y lo lanzó contra otros mas causando que quedaran encimas de otros, Mantis se movió muy rápido dandole un golpe a cada uno en dl cuerpo hasta alejarlos unos cuantos metros, Shifu expulso un poder ver de su cuerpo, giro y lanzó un golpe extendiendo el brazo derecho, la energía salió en forma de bola y le dio a unos cuantos soldados en el pecho, mientras todos estaban peleando en el patio de enfrente, Luceli y Tigresa estaban en el patio trasero esperando a ver si alguno se acercaba, Tigresa usaría su fuerza y Luceli tenía su espada en las manos, Bruce rugió lanzando un golpe y soltó varias esfera s de energía de su puño, los golpes le dieron a los soldados y los fue alejando, salgo y le dio a un soldado una patada en la cabeza, Shifu corrió sobre ellos dandole un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza, sujeto a uno del cuello y lo elevó con el, lo soltó un momento y lo lanzó a un lado para que se estrellara con otros, el maestro Leo saco su lanza y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una corriente de energía de forma cortante, los soldados fueron alejados, mientras seguían peleando el capitán salto alejándose de ellos y entro corriendo al palacio-

Oh no se escapa! -dijo Leo serio-

Descuide! -Bruce lanzó un golpe dandole a un soldado, se giró y le a otro soldado una patada con el talón- Luceli y Tigresa están dentro ellos cuidaran a los niños! -Leo asintió, levanto y cruzo sus brazos deteniendo la patada de un soldado, lo alejó y le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo de el, dentro del palacio Luceli se quedo en posición con la espada frente a ella la puerta fue cortada en pedazos y entro el capitán corriendo-

Tigresa llévate a los niños yo me quedo peleando contra el -dijo Luceli seria-

No! Yo también pienso pelear tengo que proteger a mi hija! -Tigresa gritó molesta, se puso a cuatro patas y gruño con fuerza expulsando un poder rojo de su cuerpo, Tigresa avanzó viendo al capitán, el capitán saco su espada y lanzó un corte vertical soñado energía, la energía iba directo a Tigresa, Tigresa se sorprendió pero Luceli avanzó rápido y detuvo la energía colocando su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el ataque- Luceli!

No te preocupes por mi ataca rápido! -dijo Luceli serio mientras forcejeaba con la energía, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y cubrió su cuerpo con llamas, salto girando un poco y bajo en picada lanzando una anotada con la pierna cubierta en llamas, el capitán solo puso su espada de forma horizontal y detuvo la apagada de Tigresa dejando un eco y una onda expansiva de fuego, Luceli lanzó un golpe desviando la energía del capitán hacia otro lado-

No estuvo mal casi rompes mi espada -dijo el capitán sonriendo- bien serán dignas oponentes soy el capitán de la tercera división Claus es mi nombre

Que nombre mas raro -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Luceli avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a dl lanzando un corte horizontal directo a su cuello, Claus solo salgo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque- si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo a mis bebes te matare y cortare en pedazos -Luceli estaba molesta mientras Claus sonrió, Tigresa gruño y lanzó un golpe soltando una ráfaga de fuego, Claus lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando el fuego en dos-

Corto mi ataque! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, gruño y cubrió sus brazos con fuego, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Claus colocó su espada frente a el deteniendo el ataque, Luceli avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte diagonal, Claus alzó el brazo quiero protegiéndose del ataque, la espada de Luceli fue detenida por el brazo, alas empujo a ambas y lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía, Luceli apareció de frente y detuvo el corte con su espada de nuevo, la desvío concentro energía en la hoja volviéndola roja y el fuego la cubrió-

Técnica combina -dijo Luceli seria, el rayo cubrió la espada y Luceli giró lanzado un corte de energía, el fuego golpeó a Claus en el pecho y lo fue alejando- Fue atómico! -Claus fue siendo alejado un poco y Tigresa apareció detrás de el formando una bola de fuego grande, cuando llego lo golpeó con la bola de fuego y la disparo causando una explosión- te lo hubiera dicho pero no me imagino a mi misma perdiendo ahora!

No las dejare escapar! -Claus apareció sobre ellas y lanzó una serie de estocadas, Tigresa salto a un lado evadiendo los golpes pero Luceli se quedo en dl entro, cuando abrió los ojos todo parecía lento para ella, lanzó una serie de cortes en todas direcciones causando que los ataques de Claus rebotaran sobre su espada- que?! -Tigresa vio que Claus estaba desprevenido, trepo por las paredes y dio un salto desde el techo para acercarse a Claus, se giró y le dio una patada en la espalda con el talón soplando fuego de su pierna, Claus fue cayendo, y Luceli giró envileciendo su espada en fuego de nuevo- no funcionara!

Perdón pero si lo hará -dijo Luceli sonriendo- Getsuga Tenshou! -soltó un corte soltando una ráfaga de fuego y energía azul, Claus colocó su espada frente a el deteniendo el ataque creando una aura verde en forma de una burbuja, Claus cayó al suelo aun con la burbuja puesta y las deshizo solo para ver a Luceli sonriendo, no entendió el mensajes pero Tigresa apareció detrás de dl dandole un golpe soltando fuego de su puño, el golpe le había dado en la espalda causando una leve explosión, Tigresa salto y apareció frente a dl lanzando un segundo golpe soltando una ráfaga de fuego de su puño, el fuego golpeó a Claus en el cuerpo, Tigresa lo fue rodeando lanzando una serie de golpes muy fuertes dejando una proyección de fuego en todo el camino, Claus estaba rodeado de las llamas en su eje, alzó su espada de forma vertical y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando un viento fuerte que alejo el fuego de su cuerpo, Tigresa se alejo un poco por la energía, Claus se enojo y Luceli apareció frente a el lanzando un corte en diagonal soltando una marca de fuego, Claus colocó su espada detente a el de forma horizontal para protegerse, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a la espada dejándole una grieta en la hoja, Claus gritó estirando su cuerpo y las dos fueron alejadas, lanzó un serie de cortes y los ojos de Luceli se iluminaron haciendo que todo para ella se volviera mas lento, ella respondió de la misma forma, lanzó una serie de cortes chocando con la espada de Claus formando un choque e intercambio de golpes entre espadas, los dos lanzando un corte en diagonal chocando sus espadas dejando un eco en el campo, los dos saltaron y desaparecieron en un momento, Tigresa lo busco pero no los vio, en el techo los dos habían chocado sus espadas de forma vertical, el hombro derecho de Luceli había tenido un corte y el hombro izquierdo de Claus también, los dos volvieron a desaparecer solo aparecer frente a tigresa lanzando un corte vertical, Tigresa avanzó aprovechando que su enemigo estaba cerca y lanzó un golpe envuelto en fuego, Claus separo sus mano y detuvo el golpe de Tigresa con su mano izquierda, se escucho un eco en toda la zona, Luceli retrocedió su espada para lanzar otro corte, Tigresa retrajo su mano derecha concentrando fuego en su puño, las dos lanzaron un golpe soltando energía, la espada de Claus se deshizo por el ataque de Luceli quedando solo en pedazos, Tigresa le había dado un golpe en el pecho que lo alejo hasta que se impactará contra la pared dejando una cortina de humo por el fuego, Claus había quedo atorado en la pared sin poder moverse ni un poco-

Creo que ganamos la pelea -dijo Tigresa algo cansada- desde mi embarazo no había hecho ejercicio -se arrodilló sujetando su vientre un momento-

Esta bien? -dijo Luceli preocupada-

Si descuida aun sigo débil por el parto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien ahora dinos quien eres y que buscabas? Ganamos así que ríndete -las dos se fueron acercando a Claus el cual estaba atorado en la pared-

No ganaron...al contrario...perdieron -dijo Claus sonriendo mientras escupía sangre, las dos afinaron sus oídos y voltearon a ver a una felina completamente blanca de ojos azules cerca de los bebes, las dos fueron corriendo pero ella lanzó un golpe soltando un viento blanco con algo de nieve y las dos fueron empujadas quedando algo inmovilizadas por el frío- el...poder...máximo será..nuestro..-Claus se rompió el cuello y murió convirtiéndose en destellos, la felina solo tomo las carreolas con los bebes dentro y se duele venado en un viento helado-

No..Isaac, Amy! -Luceli trato de moverse pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la nieve- Lu..-Tigresa estaba llorando estirando el brazo pero la felina desapareció con los niños- NO! -se escucharon gritos de las dos hembras en el lugar mientras la felina estaba envíe tal en un viento helado con los niños-


	21. Chapter 21

**El plan de Abel**

En el palacio Celestial en la isla se escuchaban fuertes impactos por todo el lugar, hubo una explosión de energía dorada y azul, Izanamy y Credo habían salido del humo con algunas heridas en el cuerpo, Izanamy tomo su espada con ambas manos, su ropa estaba destrozada dejando solo una camisa blanca con bordes azules oscuros en su cuerpo y un pantalón negro, Nero tenía algunas heridas de cortadas en su cuerpo, Credo sujeto su espada cubriéndola con energía dorada, avanzó volando y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy se defendió con su espada dejando que lo empujara dejando un rastro por el arrastre de sus pies en el suelo, Izanamy salto esquivando el cuerpo de Credo, Credo quedo arrastrando sus pies en el suelo y se fijo en Izanamy dl cual bajo lanzando un corte horizontal soltando un fuego, Credo levanto su escudo que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y detuvo dl ataque dejando una aura dorada en el campo, Izanamy bajo al suelo y Credo lanzó una estocada con su espada, Izanamy lo bloqueo poniendo la espada frente a él dejando una onda de eco y energía, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco y se separaron lanzaron un corte en diagonal, Izanamy salto hacia ataras concentrando energía en la hoja de la espada y lanzó una serie de estocadas liberando energía azul, Credo de nuevo colocó su escudo defendiéndose del ataque cuando una aura dorada frente a él, Izanamy se notaba un poco cansado y sudado por sus heridas, Credo concentro energía en su espada y se elevó un poco en el aire, creo cinco esferas de energía frente a él y lanzó un corte débil de forma horizontal formando cinco flechas doradas, lanzó un corte de regreso y las flechas fueron disparadas, Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal librando energía y tres flechas fueron destruidas por su energía pero las otras dos llegaron hasta el y cortaron su pierna derecha y hombro izquierdo-

Eres muy resistente -dijo Credo jadeando un poco quedando de pie en el suelo, Izanamy estaba gruñendo mientras sus heridas sangraban de una manera muy fea- ríndete y perdonare tu vida

Jamás me rindo -dijo Izanamy serio y se levanto apuntando su espada hacia su enemigo- de ninguna manera puedo perder

Entonces muere -Credo avanzó preparando su espada e Izanamy avanzó también, los dos lanzaron un corte en diagonal dejando una onda de energía, los dos terminaron del lado contrario un poco inclinados, el suelo se agrietó dejando ver dos lindas de corte, Izanamy sintió que su herida del hombro se había hecho mas grande y Credo tuvo un corte ligero en el pecho dejando una marca de sangre- maldigo tu existencia no eres un ser ordinario

Lo mismo digo es impresionante pero eres el tercer enemigo que causa tantos problemas -dijo Izanamy serio dándose la vuelta, su cuerpo se estaba cubriendo de su sangre- pero aun no terminamos vamos sigue peleando

Como quieras -Credo concentro energía en su espada cambiándola de forma a una lanza con la hoja de forma triangular pero larga, la sujeto con fuerza y lanzó un golpe liberando energía en forma de lanza, Izanamy colocó su espada frente a el soportando la energía, sujeto el mango con una mano y la hoja con la otra palma, aplico mas fuerza mientras soportaba la energía, a su derecha apareció Credo lanzando otro golpe con su lanza, la energía lo golpeo y exploto cubriendo con el campo de humo y fuego, Credo salió volando de la cima del humo- donde estas?

Getsuga Tenshou! -Izanamy apareció detrás de el lanzando un corte vertical liberando energía negra y azul, dl golpe le dio directo a Credo en el cuerpo creando una explosión, Izanamy bajo al suelo respirando de forma agitada su cuerpo estaba un poco herido y con leves quemaduras del lado izquierdo- no te mueres con nada maldito

Lo mismo digo -dijo Credo serio, avanzó en picada y lanzó un corte en diagonal, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y los dos chocaron armas en un forcejeo, Izanamy lo empujo lanzando su golpe y le dio un corte en el hombro derecho levemente, Credo se giró y lanzó un golpe directo hacia el, Izanamy le dio un golpe en diagonal con su espada, se giró y le dio una patada de talón directo en la cabeza, Credo se alejo por el golpe y extendió el brazo izquierdo con su escudo, en la punta del escudo concentro energía y disparo un cayo dorado, Izanamy lazo un golpe liberando algo de energía, se creo una colisión entre las dos energías en el campo, Izanamy tenía desventaja algo clara pero la energía en la colisión comenzó a crecer y a aumentar hasta que se formo una esfera y exploto causando fuego en el campo, todo el campo estaba cubierto por el fuego e Izanamy estaba arrodillado en el suelo- detrás -Credo apareció detrás de el lanzando un golpe horizontal haciendo que Izanamy impactará en el suelo, le dio la vuelta y quedo arrodillado, Credo volvió a perseguirlo e Izanamy colocó su espada frente a él para protegerse pero sólo ganó que empujara a su espada quedando en un forcejeo, los dos siguieron empanado energía concentrándola en el choque de sus armas dejando una onda de rayos dorados y azules, la espada de Izanamy termino rompiéndose y Credo golpeo su cuerpo directo creando una explosión de energía en la zona, Credo quedo del otro extremo serio viendo su lanza cubierta de sangre, Izanamy quedo arrodillado en el suelo con un corte en su espalda y mejilla derecha- mejor ríndete te eh demostrado que mi poder es superior al de los demás -Izanamy se levanto, vio su espada rota, no le importo y la lanzó a otro extremo dejándola caer al suelo- piensas pelear sin tu espada?

Ya no la necesito -dijo Izanamy serio respirando de forma agitada- bien ya no queda de otra, no pensaba usar esto hasta que me encontrara con ese tigre anciano pero veo que tu me superas por curación no me queda de otra mas que usar esto y créeme no quiero usarlo -cerro los puños y un aura azul oscura con detalles blanco lo cubrió en todo el cuerpo, el aura aumento mientras sus marcas en la cara estaban cambiando y en su espalda apareció una luna en cuarto menguante- Modo Luna, Tsukuyomi -un viento azul oscuro lo cubrió mientras Credo estaba sorprendido, con Po el estaba peleando contra Agnus en esa habitación cerrada, zaga us Volvo por detrás de Po y le dio un golpe en el estomago y lo llevo en el aire y lo estrello en el techo, Po salto y le dio un golpe directo en la cabeza, Agnus se giró y avanzó volando hacia el, Po lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo de energía dorada que le dio a Agnus dando pecho y lo alejo de el, Agnus termino estrellándose en la pared alejado un poco-

Dime que le piensan hacer a mi hijo! Y en donde están mis amigos?! -Po avanzó gritando y lanzó un golpe, Agnus salió del agujero esquivando el golpe y se elevó sobre Po y le dio un golpe vertical con su brazo derecho haciendo que Po cayera al suelo- que pasa? Mi poder disminuye -dijo Po viendo que su camisa estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, Agnus apareció detrás de el lanzando un golpe horizontal pero el se elevó un poco mas usando una onda de aire para impulsarse, se giró y le dio un golpe a Agnus en la espalda enterrándolo en el suelo, Po lo tomo de los muslos ya que le había arrancado las piernas, lo giró levantándolo un poco y lo lanzó a techo donde Agnus impacto muy fuerte-

Rayos mi plan de debe ser -dijo Agnus a dolorido, concentro energía en su cuerpo y avanzó rápido, Po lanzó un golpe pero Agnus cambio su trayectoria antes de que Po lo golpeara, bajo hacia una pequeño cilindro cubierto de metal, Po bajo y lo siguió corriendo pero Agnus termino lanzando un golpe lateral con su brazo derecho y corto la tapa del cilindro mostrando unos cristales azules, cuando los cristales se liberaron atrapó a Po en un campo de energía azul haciendo que se detuviera y cayera al suelo- jajaja te tengo!

Que estas haciéndome me?! -Po cayó al suelo sintiendo que su fue esa se iba poco a poco- no esto no puede...Arg...que haces?

Estos cristales fueron descubiertos por mi en esta isla, les hice estudios y demostraron ser una forma de mineral que puede absorber grandes cantidades de energía - dijo Agnus riendo- ahora mismo estos cristales absorberán toda tu energía restante y se la daré a su santidad para que nuestro plan al fin este listo

No dejare que tengas...mis...poderes -dijo Po levantándose mientras perdía sus poderes- si lo que quieren es energía pues bien -Po comenzó a expulsar su poder dorado y los cristales aumentaron el poder drenado, Po siguió expulsando mas y mas poder-

Estas loco si sigues así no sobrevivirías -dijo Agnus riendo un poco-

Quieres probar cual es mi limite? -Po sonrió y luego grito expulsando mas poder, avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe a Agnus justo en el pecho soltando un resplandor dorado haciendo que Agnus fuera empujado contra una pared quedando atorado, Po estaba forcejando para quedarse parado pero en eso se movió, uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba concentrando energía en su puño derecho, lanzó un golpe liberando la energía y destruyó los cristales haciendo explotar su energía, los cristales fueron destruidos regresándole su poder a Po- que...? No es todo el poder donde esta el resto solo tengo la mitad?! -vio su cuerpo su transformación estaba casi a la mitad de su capacidad dejando solo su manga derecha y la parte trasera de su camisa hecha de energía- bien creo que esto podría bastar, te gusta insecto -Po se acercó a Agnus y lo tomo del cuello- dime que planean hacer con mi hijo?!

El señor...planea...usar...los...poderes ilimitados...de los...guardianes...para renacer...a nuestro salvador y así traerle al mundo nueva luz y oscuridad -dijo Agnus sonriendo mientras expulsaba sangre de su boca- los niños, jeje tal vez no te hayas...dado cuenta...pero cuando los guardianes teniente hijos ellos absorben el poder de las gemas en sus cuerpos...tu hijo Long...tiene el poder de dos guardianes por eso es valiosos, al igual que los hijos de ese lobo y esa pequeña niña que al parecer tiene un poco de tu poder

Donde están?! -Po le grito y lo golpeo de nuevo en la pared-

Están...en la..parte central...del castillo, su santidad...usara..sus poderes...para traer a la vida a nuestro salvador...dentro de poco, los niños...serán usado también -Po lo lanzó a un lado dejándolo estampado en la pared dejando a Agnus inconsciente-

Iré por mi hijo -dijo Po serio viendo la ventana de Agnus, libero la poca energía que tenía y avanzó hacia la habitación viendo que tenía una puerta la rompió y se encontró en un agio con una calada frente a el, la cascada estaba en una colina, Po vio por arriba tratando de ver como cubrir pero en eso escucho el sonido de un impacto seguido de un resplandor rojo a los lejos, alzo la mirada y vio a Hinata en su forma de guardián- Hinata! -Po le grito y Hinata lo escucho-

Mi amor! -Hinata bajo en picada hasta quedar cerca de Po- Po me alegro que estés bien -lo abrazo con fuerza-

Aaaauuu Hinata estas ardiendo! -Po grito y Hinata se apartó apagando sus llamas- Hinata

Perdón, Po hay cosas terribles Byakun, James y Boa han sido capturados -dijo Hinata asustada-

Y se pone peor, Hinata no quiero asustarte -Po la sujeto de los hombros- parece que fueron a secuestrar a Long -Hinata se tapo la boca y Po la abrazo- no te preocupes mi amor vamos debemos llegar a la zona central del castillo parece que Byakun, James y los demás están ahí al parecer debemos que ir ahí -Hinata asintió y se separaron, Hinata sujeto la mano derecha de Po y se transformó en su forma guardiana, Po tuvo que transformarse para soportar el fuego de Hinata- escucha Hinata sabes o descubriste algo importante?

No descubrí mucho pero hablan sobre su salvador -dijo Hinata seria- dicen que su santidad lo traerá a la vida pero que es lo que buscan?

Me dijeron que Abel tomará el poder de los demás guardianes y de nuestro hijo -dijo Po serio- pero creo que ya se lo que roba sus poderes debemos ir a la zona central del palacio -Hinata asintió seria y apresuró el- dime has sabido algo de Izanamy?

No lo se pero creo que sigue peleando acabo de escuchar un impacto hace poco -Hinata acelero y se elevó, cuando llego al aire notaron algo- pero que es eso?! -frente a ellos estaba una gran aura oscura como la noche emanando de un solo punto, en el campo donde estaba el aura parecía que era media noche- es asombroso es como si estuviera en medio de la noche, ¿que esta pasando?

Puedo sentir una energía muy tranquila y algo grande, es increíble sobrepasa nuestra energía y poder con facilidad -dijo Po sorprendido, el aura aumentó un poco dejando una onda de viento-

Creo que es Izanamy -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Po siguió viendo el campo viendo el viento y energía oscura, con Izanamy el estaba cubierto de energía, su pelo seguía blanco, en sus manos y pies apareció un pelo oscuro azulado, el pelo de sus manos apenas pasaba por sus muñecas formando una llama, en sus pies el pelo pasaba por encima de sus tobillos, en la zona de sus hombros tenía una linea azulada formando una luna, en la espalda aparecieron marcas azules como las de un tigre, su pelo estaba mas erizado dejando un mechón puntiagudo en su frente, su pelo tenía marcas azules oscuras en las puntas y en sus orejas, su cola se había vuelto más larga y delgada como la de un tigre pero en la punta tenía el pelo erizado al final con las puntas azules, en su cara tenía una línea de color azul que se dividía en dos partes hacia sus mejillas, una línea en cada lado hasta el final del pelo en su mejilla, en su frente y espalda tenía una gema azul con forma de una luna creciente, su cuerpo había cambiado al igual que su energía-

Que es esto? -dijo Credo sorprendido- pareces un tigre mezclado con lobo!

Eso mismo soy -dijo Izanamy serio mostrando que sus colmillos eran mas largos y sus ojos eran azules- esta forma no cambia nada en mi -se puso a cuatro patas cubriéndose de un aura negra azulada- solo me permite ser más rápido y seguir mi instinto de forma salvaje, esta forma solo puede ser usada por un Guerrero que haya nacido con el elemento oscuridad, este es el Modo Guardián de la Oscuridad -sus garras se clavaron en el suelo- esta forma la descubrí al tener un simple error y eso fue transformarme usando mis poderes oscuros como base, me di cuenta de que soy muy diferente a los demás guardianes, los demás solo tienen un elemento base pero yo tengo dos por eso me escogieron para ser el guardián de una gema hecha por dos diosas

Y ahora que harás? Matarme? -dijo Credo serio e Izanamy gruño-

Ese es mi plan -dijo Izanamy avanzando hacia el, Credo se puso en guardia pero Izanamy apareció a su derecha sujetándolo de la cabeza con la mano, lo lanzó con fuerza y lo estrello en el suelo, Credo se levanto y lanzó una lanza hecha de energía, Izanamy la esquivo moviéndose a un lado, Credo siguió lanzando mas lanzas hechas de energía dorada, Izanamy las estaba esquivando muy rápido parecían que atravesaban una ilusión, Izanamy apareció frente a el y lanzó un golpe pero Credo levanto el brazo izquierdo colocando su escudo creando una pared de energía, se creo un choque de energía entre ambos, siguió forcejeando y Credo lanzó un corte con su espada e Izanamy desapareció, lo busco e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cabeza Credo se dio la vuelta buscándolo e Izanamy le dio una patada en la mejilla izquierda alejándolo de el, Credo escupió algo de sangre y se elevó en el aire, Izanamy sonrió y le hizo señas para que bajara hacia donde estaba el, a credo avanzó rápido concentrando energía en la hoja de su espada, Izanamy desapareció esquivando el ataque, el golpe termino dando en el suelo dejando la plataforma rota y casi destruida-

En donde estas?! -Credo grito de nuevo pero Izanamy apareció frente a el lanzando un golpe con su garra de forma vertical, Credo lanzó un corte con su su espada en forma diagonal- despídete de tu brazo! -la garra de Izanamy y la espada de Credo chocaron formando un resplandor por el choque entre ellos, el resplandor paso dejando una onda de energía en su lugar Izanamy paso al otro extremo con una ligera cortada en su mano Credo solo dio un par de pasos y tuvo cuatro cortadas en su hombro izquierdo cortando su ala- que paso? -su espada hizo un sonido y se fijo en ella, la espada tenía cuatro grietas grandes y gruesas por las garras de Izanamy, la espada termino de romperse y los pedazos cayeron al suelo- como es que eres tan fuerte ahora

Sencillo este modo oscuro puede sanar mis heridas en poco tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio mostrando que sus cortadas estaban sanando soltando un ligero vapor- pero mi fuerza se mantiene igual solo mi velocidad aumenta -se dio la vuelta sacando sus garras, desapareció y solo se vio como un resplandor azul le dio un corte a Credo en las costillas del lado izquierdo haciendo que escupiera sangre- lo vez -apareció del otro extremo, bien la ventaja la tengo yo ahora dime que planea Abel y a quienes están involucrados -Credo no dijo nada solo escupió e Izanamy lo sujeto del cuello con su cola- contéstame!

Izanamy déjalo tenemos información! -se escucho un grito de Hinata e Izanamy se dio la vuelta viendo a ambos llegar hasta el, los dos se sorprendieron de verlo en esa forma tan extraña y semejante a un tigre, Izanamy solo giró y lanzó a Credo contra la pared, extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía azul oscura y la disparo chocando con Credo dejando una leve cortina de humo, cuando la pareja llego Izanamy se cubrió de nuevo de energía y volvió a su primera forma de guardián-

Que fue lo que paso? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

El que me capturó dijo que tienen a los niños y a los demás atrapados en la parte central del palacio debemos ir a ver que sucede -dijo Po serio-

Debemos detener su plan -dijo Hinata seria y los dos asintieron-

Lo mejor es que se rindan ya! -se escucho la voz de Abel en el campo y los tres dieron la vuelta viendo que Abel estaba en el techo acompañado de tres tigresas completamente blanca cargando un pequeño bulto cada una pero la ultima tenía dos uno en cada mano- ríndase guardianes o sus hijos serán sufrirán un poco -las tigresa revelaron a los cachorros de sus brazos-

Long! -gritaron Hinata y Po asustados- Isaac Amy resistan un poco mas papa los salvara en un momento! -dijo Izanamy molesto en eso noto el cuarto vuelto resultando ser Lu- también atraparon a Lu esto jamás se los perdonare -Izanamy concentro fuego en su cuerpo pero Abel le puso una espada en el cuello a uno de los niños, Izanamy se detuvo mientras Po y Hinata estaban apretando los puños molestos-

Escúchenme solo quiero traerle paz al mundo así que solo les pido que se rindan no quiero hacerle daño a sus lindos niños -dijo Abel sonriendo, Po y los demás no tuvieron más opción más que rendirse y deshacer sus transformaciones- bien pensado -los soldados salieron del edificio y los atacaron con cadenas en el cuello y brazos dejándolos inmovilizados, los jalaron haciendo que caminaran siguiéndolos hasta el centro del castillo, estaba siendo sujetados por cuatro soldados cada uno y rodeados por veinte guardias armados diez en cada lado-

Entonces dinos que es lo que harás exactamente con nosotros? -dijo Po serio-

Sencillo verán en este mundo tan desquiciado y loco ha habido mucho mal -dijo Abel tranquilo- cuando era un niño vi morir a mis padres por un ladrón con poderes elementales, logre escapar y termine viviendo al cuidado de un humilde sacerdote en mis tierras -todos siguieron a Abel hasta demás habitaciones- el me contaba historias de un salvador del mundo que algún día vendría a llevarnos con el al paraíso y haría que el mundo pagara por todos sus pecados, entonces al morir mi padre yo me convertí en el nuevo sacerdote de mi tribu, por años viví estudiando los sagrados libros y entonces encontré lectura sagradas sobre ustedes los guardianes con gemas especiales hechas por los poderes especiales de deidades me fascino la idea bastante bien

Aburrida historia -dijo Hinata sonando sarcástica- podrías pasar a la parte donde nos cuentas tu plan malvado viejo?

Bien -dijo Abel un poco mas serio- cuando noté que ustedes poseían poderes de deidades que usaban para las batallas decidí que esos poderes se podría usar para el bien en ves del para mal -dijo Abel tranquilo- y entonces encontré la forma de transferir sus energías antiguas directo a un cuerpo que servirá para guiar a todos los pueblos a un mundo Pacífico y correcto

Piensas robarte nuestros poderes para destruir el mundo entero? -dijo Izanamy serio mientras todos seguían a los locos de secta hasta una especie de escalera-

No, yo solo soy un humilde sirviente de mi dios, además con mi cuerpo viejo no podría soportar toda esa energía -dijo Abel sonriendo, todos fueron subiendo mas la escalera- funde toda mi Ciudad de gente que había pasado por experiencias horribles debido a los poderes elementales de las personas, todos ellos renunciaron a ser seres impuros con poderes horribles, pero de seguro se preguntaran a donde van esa energía -los guardianes asintieron- verán como me di cuenta de que los cuerpos normales no pueden soportar la carga de tantos poderes entonces pensé que podría transferir esa energía a un cuerpo mas grande y resistente comunicado con una consciencia propia -todos había llegado a la parte más aislada y alta del castillo, los guardianes se quedaron asombrados viendo la estatua de un lobo con una corona hecha de alas en la frente, estaba desnudo sin genitales, tenía un cuerpo delgado y fornido, en las muñecas tenía brazaletes hechos de oro con forma de alas y en el centro una gema azul pálida, en el pecho tenía una piedra azul encerrada en un rombo dorado, en los tobillos también tenía brazaletes con una gema y por ultimo en su cabeza estaba la ultima gema, tenía seis gemas en total, la estatua era muy alta casi como veinte metro en total, también la estatua estaba atada por lo que parecía ser ramas de un árbol viejo pero aun un poco verde- eh aquí nuestro salvador

Es Izanagi -dijo Po sorprendido viendo la enorme estatua-

Así es esta estatua esta basada en el dios Izanagi, ya que fue él quien les dio sus poderes será el quien vuelva a rehacer este mundo, ahora mismo sus amigos sirven como alimento -dijo Abel sonriendo y los guardianes vieron por los pies de la estatua debajo de las raíces estaban tres gemas de color azul pálidas en donde dentro estaban los guardianes restantes-

Byakun, James y Boa están ahí dentro -dijo Po sorprendido, trataron de acercarse pero los jalaron de las cadenas, Abel y las tigresa se llevaron a los niños a un pequeño altar con una esfera blanca en una pedestal sobre ese altar- espera que les vas a hacer a los niños?!

Que no es obvio los purificar de sus males es decir perderán sus poderes -dijo Abel sonriendo, Hinata gruño y trato de moverse pero las cadenas eran muy gruesas para ella- deberían darme las gracias, sus hijos están manchados con los poderes del pecado, créanme mi camino es lo mejor, dios lo quiere así -Hinata gruño tratando de moverse viendo que Long seria el primero y ella ya sabia lo que le pasaba a quienes roban sus poderes, Po trato de soltarse pero se sentía muy débil y las demás lo tenían muy sujetado del cuerpo, Izanamy era el mas tranquilo de momento, solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras emanaba un aura oscura de su cuerpo pasando al Modo Tsukuyomi en un leve resplandor, los que lo mantenían sujetado se dieron cuenta muy tarde porque el giro liberando energía de sus garras formando cuatro líneas azules, sus gargantas fueron cortadas, Izanamy lanzó un corte así mismo cortando las cadenas, las felinas apuntaron con un cuchillo a los niños pero Izanamy avanzó sin miedo, solo se vio un resplandor azul cortando a las felinas en las manos y la espalda, cuando se dieron cuenta Izanamy ya estaba en otro extremo sujetando a los cuatro niños, tres en sus manos y a Lu en su cola- como lo hiciste?!

En esta firma soy tan rápido que apenas podrías ver mis movimientos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los niños en sus brazos se rieron un poco e Izanamy los vio- bien Amy, Isaac, Long y por ultimo Lu -la ultima la tenía sujetada en su cola- ahora solo faltan ustedes chicos libérense!

No me lo tienes que decir dos veces -dijo Po sonriendo y expulso su poder dorado mientras Hinata se transformó haciendo arder sus llamas, los dos gritaron y formando un lave explosión de sus poderes pensando al modo guardián de nuevo, Po lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía dorado y los guardias fueron alejados y enviados a las raíces cayendo por la esquina, Hinata gruño y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, sus cadenas terminaron un poco fundidas, aplicó un poco de fuerza y las rompió con los brazos quedando libre de momento, los dos saltaron hacia atrás y dispararon una bola de fuego y energía atacando a los guardias lanzándolos a otro lado, Abel retrocedió un poco al ver que su grupo estaba siendo derrotado, cuando no quedo nadie Hinata deshizo su transformación y fue a ver su hijo-

Estas a salvo mi amor! -Hinata tomo a Long en sus brazos mientras el bebe esta contento de ver a su mama-

Hijo -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a su hijo- me alegra que estés bien -Po lo cargo unos momentos mientras el bebe reía-

Niños -Izanamy estaba sonriendo viendo a sus cachorros en sus brazos mientras estos movían las manos tratando de tocarlo- ahora solo queda...-no termino de hablar por que un destello dorado le dio una cortada en la espalda e hizo que cayera al suelo arrodillado mientras aguantaba el dolor-

Que?! -Po se dio la vuelta y vio a Abel envuelto en una esfera de color dorada con una espada en las manos- eres un cobarde! Ven y enfréntame

Tomare sus poderes ahora -dijo Abel serio apuntándolos con la espada-

Huyan de aquí -dijo Izanamy leve matándose, les dio a Hinata y a Po a los demás dos a cada uno- váyanse de aquí y llévense a los niños

No pienso dejarte solo estas muy mal herido y no te queda energía -dijo Hinata molesta-

No lo entienden? El nos quiere a los seis juntos y también a los niños, pero si van de regreso a China y se recuperan habrá una posibilidad de vencerlo -dijo Izanamy serio- yo me encargare de pelear contra el

Pero no podemos dejarte solo podrías,,-dijo Po serio-

No se preocupen por mi, solo váyanse! -Izanamy grito- rápido no hay tiempo que perder! -lanzó un golpe disparando una esfera de energía azul y le dio a Abel directo en el cuerpo y lo empujo un poco, Izanamy concentro energía en su brazo derecho y avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe vertical dandole a la espada de Abel creando un choque de energía, la energía exploto e Izanamy fue lanzado contra una pared, Po y Hinata se fueron corriendo tratando de salir -

No se los permitiré! -dijo Abel alzando su espada serio, concentro energía en ella y lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía, Izanamy se puso de frente a la técnica y la sujeto con sus manos, la desvío a un lado causando una explosión- que haces?

Ya te lo dije yo seré tu oponente no ellos -dijo Izanamy serio, expulso mas energía cubriendo su cuerpo- no dejare que me mates pero tampoco dejare que vayas mas lejos de aquí -Abel gruño mientras Izanamy tomaba su postura de combate, con Po y Hinata ellos estaban corriendo, los dos expulsaron algo de poder haciendo su paso más rápido, dejaron un rastro de energía en el camino- bien comencemos -Izanamy sonrió mientras Abel lo apuntaba con su espada-

Tu morirás aquí -dijo Abel serio-


	22. Chapter 22

**Momento de desesperación**

En la isla enemigo Po y Hinata estaban saliendo del palacio expulsando sus poderes y corriendo de una forma sorprendentemente rápida con los niños en los brazos, trataban de alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

Po crees que Izanamy podrá ganarle? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

No lo se la verdad, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo no creo que aguante mucho pero si el sufí entenderá que nosotros salgamos de esta isla infernal -dijo Po serio mientras corría dejando un resplandor adorado detrás de el, mientras tanto dentro del castillo Izanamy estaba en guardia transformado en su forma de guardián de la oscuridad, en frente de el estaba Abel el cual le apuntaba con su espada envuelto en una energía amarilla con forma de esfera-

Bien muchacho por que no inicias tu el primer movimiento -dijo Abel sonriendo pero Izanamy no contesto y en un rápido movimiento apareció frente a el lanzando una serie de golpes al escucho que tenía, Izanamy solo golpeaba el escudo con toda su fuerza pero no se rompía ni siquiera se agrietaba- mi turno -A el lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada y le dio un golpe de energía a Izanamy en el pecho, Izanamy se giró quedando arrodillado, Abel extendió los brazos a los lados emanando energía amarilla del cuerpo, creo tres esferas de fuego y las disparo, Izanamy las desvío con un golpe y una patada lanzándolas a otro extremo causando leves explosiones en el campo, Abel volvió a extender los brazos y una lluvia de bolas de fuego fueron lanzados hacia Izanamy, Izanamy avanzó corriendo entre los disparos y llego hasta Abel dandole un golpe al escudo, solo energía creando una colisión pero a Abel no le pasaba nada, extendió los brazos haciendo que la esfera se expandiera e Izanamy fue alejado por el empujón, Abel apareció detrás de él lanzando un corte vertical, le dio un corte en el hombro izquierdo pero desapareció al ultimo momento, Izanamy estaba arrodillado sujetando su hombro el cual estaba sangrando mucho, noto el año en Abel y eso era que ya no tenía su escudo, lanzó un golpe disparando una esfera de energía oscura tratando de darle pero el escudo apareció de nuevo, la esfera se estrelló con su escudo y exploto dejando una leve cortina de humo, Abel lanzó dos cortes de forma cruzada y dos líneas de energía iban directo a Izanamy, Izanamy solo salgo a un lado esquivando los ataques, Abel lanzó una estocada y soltó un disparo de energía, Izanamy solo le dio un golpe a la energía y la desvío al fondo de la estatua con las raíces, Izanamy extendió los brazos hacia enfrente concentrando energía en sus manos formando una esfera algo pequeña, Abel sonrío y lanzó una serie de estocadas hacia el, Izanamy solo desapareció y apareció a la derecha disparo un rayo de energía delgado, la energía golpeo el escudo causando una colisión entre ambas energías, Izanamy siguió forcejeando hasta que detuvo la energía y desapareció, Abel lo busco pero Izanamy apareció por encima de el y lanzó un corte con sus garras de forma cruzada dejando una cruz de energía azul oscura, la cruz golpeo el escudo de Abel pero no causo ni un rasguño solo causó un fuerte impacto, Izanamy cayó al suelo arrodillado y Abel se giró lanzando un corte horizontal, Izanamy vio con mucho cuidado el escudo, cuando Abel estaba por darle un golpe el escudo desapareció, Izanamy se trasladó llevándose un leve corte en la mejilla izquierda-

Bien ya lo entiendo -dijo Izanamy serio, Abel extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de fuego de la cual salieron varias tratando de golpear a Izanamy, Izanamy se puso a cuatro patas y avanzó corriendo por todo el campo y se trepó al muro corriendo rodeando a Abel, _"cada vez que atacan con su cuerpo el escudo se deshace unos momentos, cuando ataca con energía el escudo pierde fuerza, bien ya se que tengo que hacer"_ pensó Izanamy serio, Abel siguió disparando la energía tratando de darle a Izanamy pero el solo siguió corriendo, concentro energía en su cuerpo y desapareció de su lugar, Abel lo busco e Izanamy apareció frente a el lanzando un golpe con su garra abierta y le dio al escudo con una bola de energía, forcejeo con la energía un momento mientras el escudo resistía, Abel se cruzo de brazos y luego los estiro mientras el escudo aumento de tamaño, Izanamy desapareció antes de recibir el impacto, Izanamy había aparecido en un lado cerca de la estatua, concentro fuego en su garra derecha formando una bola, la lanzó a las raíces provocando que empezara una incendio en la zona baja, Abel lo busco e Izanamy apareció detrás corriendo muy rápido, Abel lanzó varios cortes dejando hondas de energía que avanzaban cortando todo en su camino, Izanamy avanzó esquivando los golpes de la energía y se acercó a Abel, Abel lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada, Izanamy noto que el escudo se deshizo un momento y sujeto la espada con su mano derecha creando una colisión entre energías de ambos lados, Izanamy forcejeo y le dio un golpe a Abel en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que se elevará del suelo un momento, Izanamy soltó la espada y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo con una serie de golpes, soltó mas energía mientras Abel retrocedía quedando barrios golpes y energía aculada en el cuerpo, Izanamy frío y le dio una patada en la cara alejándolo de el, Abel creo el escudo de nuevo y se elevó en el aire quedando flotando unos momentos- también puedes volar?

Este escudo es mi poder divino -dijo Abel serio, su cara tenía algunos rasguños por los golpes- y funciona de esta manera! -retajo la espada sobre su hombro derecho y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando energía amarilla en forma de un corte todavía más grande, Izanamy concentro energía en su cuerpo y se cruzo de brazos soportando el ataque de Abel, sus pies se hundieron en el suelo mientras el siguió forcejeando un poco, encima de el Abel apareció y disparo una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, la esfera de fuego le dio a Izanamy en el cuerpo dejando un fuerte explosión en el campo, Abel espero a ver si Izanamy apareció y así fue, Izanamy estaba corriendo por la derecha, Abel disparo bolas de fuego e Izanamy desapareció un momento, apareció frente a Abel lanzando un corte con sus garras de forma horizontal dejando cuatro líneas de energía en el escudo, Abel se giró buscándolo de nuevo, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y se impulso desde la cara de la estatua hacia, Abel lanzó un golpe vertical con su espada e Izanamy le dio un golpe de gancho a la espada dejando que su mano izquierda tuviera algunas heridas leves, se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago a Abel en el estomago lanzándolo al suelo, Izanamy lo siguió y lanzó una serie de golpes soltando bolas de energía hacia el, Abel se cubrió de nuevo con su escudo evitando el ataque de nuevo, Izanamy llevo al suelo quedando de rodillas un momento, se preparó colocándose a cuatro patas, avanzó de un paso y concentro energía en su puño derecho, le dio un golpe al escudo pero solo dejo la marca de energía, se paso del otro extremo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a avanzar para golpear el escudo quedando en un extremo contrario, comenzó a rodear a Abel dejando un rastro de energía en todo el campo mientras golpeaba su escudo una y otra vez, el escudo de Abel se griego por la fuerza de los golpes-

Mi escudo se rompe -dijo Abel sorprendido mientras Izanamy apareció detrás de él-

Aa será tu fin! -Izanamy grito mientras corría de nuevo hacia el, Abel tomo su espada y le dio la vuelta dandole una estocada al suelo liberando energía de color dorada en el campo, la onda de energía exploto empujando a Izanamy a que se impactará con el muro de espalda, se quejó un momento dejando un agujero con su forma y un poco de sangre detrás- aun no, todavía no -Izanamy se levanto mientras en su frente caía algo de sangre en líneas algo gruesas, en su mano izquierda había rastros de cortadas y líneas de sangre cayendo al suelo, Izanamy desapareció y apareció frente a Abel lanzando un golpe vertical, Abel lanzó un corte en diagonal con su espada y ambos chocaron sus golpes creando una colisión entre ambos, Izanamy apretó su puño izquierdo y le dio un golpe a espada, concentro energía en su cuerpo y comenzó a golpear la espada varias veces, Abel fue cayendo al suelo por la intensidad de los golpes, creo una bola de fuego y le dio un golpe a Izanamy con ella, Izanamy se cubrió de fuego y giró cayendo al suelo cubierto de vapor y con algunas heridas, Abel lanzó una serie de estocadas tratado de darle a Izanamy, Izanamy fue retrocediendo un poco evitando los golpes, se acercó a una pared y fue saltando de lado a lado en ella hasta llegar al techo, se impulso a otro extremo y comenzó a caer en picada, Abel giró y lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada soltando una onda energía, Izanamy lanzó un golpe en diagonal con su brazo derecho y soltó energía de su brazo dejando una onda cortante de energía que impactó con la energía de Abel dejando una explosión en el aire, Izanamy cayó al suelo del otro lado de la habitación cansado y herido-

Si sigo peleando así no voy a vencerlo solo espero que esos dos hayan salido ya de la isla usando todas sus fuerzas -dijo Izanamy serio respirando de forma agitada, con Po y Hinata ellos estaban en las costas de la isla descansando un momento mientras recuperaban fuerzas-

Han pasado solo diez minutos y no sabemos como salir de esta isla -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

Tendremos que volar si queremos llegar a China -dijo Po serio- Hinata tendremos que volar

Pero volar es imposible para ti por que no tienes alas -dijo Hinata seria y Po lo pensó un momento- que estas pensando?

Creo que hay una forma -dijo Po serio, se transformó y comenzó a concertar un viendo su cuerpo y comenzó a levita de momento- si lo tengo Hinata cubriré a los niños para que no sean lastimados -Po cubrió a Long y a Amy con un poder dorado para que Hinata no los quemara- bien vámonos -Po se impulso alejándose de la costa, Hinata se transformó y abrió sus alas para impulsarse en el aire y volar, mientras tanto en el castillo se escucho un fuerte impacto y se vio una cortina de humo, Izanamy estaba atorado en la pared con una cortada en el pecho en forma diagonal-

Vaya estas soportando mucho castigo joven -dijo Abel serio viendo a Izanamy levantarse de nuevo- ya deberías rendirte no puedes contra mi, también maldice todo lo que has escogido, maldice tu vida, maldice todo tu destino -Abel disparataba ataques de energía desde su espada tratando de darle a Izanamy pero solo le daba al suelo-

Maldecir, unirme a ti? Eso es algo que jamás haría, no pienso traicionar mis ideales ni mis enseñanzas solo por un es tupido con complejo de dios -dijo Izanamy serio y se levanto viendo al tigre- ya no pelear repicado ahora peleare con mas fuerza hasta hacerte un gran daño -Izanamy grito expulsando un fuego de su cuerpo y pasó a su forma de guardián original pero cubierto de fuego- bien aquí voy -lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Abel lanzó un corte con su espada y la energía choco con la bola de fuego cansando una explosión en el campo, Izanamy apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe al escudo con fuerza empujando a Abel contra la pared y la estrello con fuerza, Abel se elevo y avanzó con el escudo puesto, lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía e Izanamy lo esquivo, Izanamy había apareció a unos pocos metros lejos de el y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego que le dio a Abel en el escudo, Izanamy se trasladó a otro extremo y volvió a lanzar un golpe soltando una bola de fuego que le dio al escudo, así siguió un poco mas mientras el escudo perdió color-

Que pasa?! -dijo Abel sorprendido viendo que Izanamy seguía atacando con fuerza- sus ataques están debilitando mi escudo!

Colmillo de fuego! -Izanamy abrió su palma extendiendo mas sus garras, concentro fuego en su brazo derecho y avanzó dejando fuego en su camino, impactó con fuerza el escudo de Abel y lo perforo dandole un golpe en el estomago, Abel se quejó mientras el fuego lo atacó en el cuerpo y lo lanzó a un extremo dejando que se quemara un poco, Izanamy cayó al suelo respirando de forma agitada, se dio la vuelta viendo que Abel se levantaba pero herido del estomago- rayos -se paro y extendió los brazos pasando a su forma de luna, creo una esfera negra y azul en sus manos, la esfera creció un poco mas- Big Bang Kamehame ha! -lo disparo formando un rayo en forma de flecha negra, el ataque le dio a Abel y termino perforando el castillo de un lado- bien destruiré este maldito lugar! -Izanamy movió sus brazos dejando que su técnica perforara todo el campo, su técnica estaba destruyendo el castillo mientras el la movía a los lados, lo único que no destruyo fue la estatua de Izanagi, cuando termino cayo rendido al suelo perdiendo su transformación, todo el castillo estaba derrumbándose por los ataques de Izanamy- bien ahora solo queda sacarlos de ahí -se levanto y comenzó a ir rumbo a la estatua, del cielo callejón varias lanzas hechas de energía, las lanzas lo atacaron dejándolo rodeado y herido, el solo soltó un leve quejido escupiendo sangre, estaba cubierto por las lanzas dejándole heridas superficiales ninguna lo había perforado en algún punto vital- pero...-escucho la risa de Abel bajando en su escudo- aun estas ileso! -apretó los dientes sintiendo que sus heridas se abrían dejando líneas de sangre en las lanzas- como es que estas ileso si te ataque con mi mejor técnica?!

Este escudo esta hecho de la energía de tus amigos -dijo Abel sonriendo- tiene el poder de tres guardianes y tu solo eres uno pero admito que si me heriste el estomago y el cuerpo -el cuerpo de Abel tenía heridas leves pero la peor estaba en su estómago donde tenía la marca de las garras y el fuego de Izanamy- ahora -apretó el puño derecho haciendo que las lanzas se deshicieran e Izanamy cayó al suelo dejando una mancha de sangre, creo unas leves dagas de energía y las lanzó clavándolas en la espalda de Izanamy haciendo que gritar de dolor- bien ahora tu poder será mío! -de donde estaba la estatua de Izanamy salió una rama de árbol con una gema azul muy grande- ah y si pensaste que tu pequeño plan de quemar las raíces sangradas funcionaría bueno es lógico que no jaja, ahora te unirás a tus amigos junto a mi gran poder -el cristal capturó a Izanamy dejándolo dentro de el, aún estaba consciente pero ya no podía moverse- así una cosa más no te preocupes por tus heridas una ves que estas dentro serás curado y tus poderes restablecidos solo para alimentar a la gran estatua -Izanamy sólo perdió el conocimiento mientras el cristal se lo llevaba, con Hinata y Po ellos estaban llegando a la mitad del camino rumbo a China cuando sintieron un escalofrío en el cuerpo-

La energía de Izanamy desapareció -dijo Po serio mientras Hinata pensaba lo peor- lo mas seguro es que perdió la batalla y lo capturaron -Hinata apretó los dientes y los dos decidieron seguir con su camino rumbo a China, con Abel el estaba respirando muy agitado mientras sus heridas sanan y sus ojos brillaban de un color rojizo, cuando termino solo se levanto y se topó con Agnus el cual estaba siendo seguido por Credo y los demás guardianes de Abel-

Agnus todo esta listo? -dijo Abel serio-

Si señor gracias a las piedras celestiales pude reconstruir mi cuerpo y digamos que con mi avanzada inteligencia pude renacer a los soldados pero solo obedece ordenes -dijo Agnus sonriendo- también hay algo mas la espada Mangetsu se encuentra lista le esta dando su poder a su nueva arma mi señor en cuanto los guardianes se curen podremos tomar sus poderes y El Salvador resurgirá -todos sonrieron en especial Abel-

Bien todos prepárense el nuevo orden del mundo será el mío -dijo Abel sonriendo, mientras con Po y Hinata ellos habían llegado a las costas de China cansados, habían tardado bastante tiempo pero lograron llegar, solo siguieron avanzado hasta llegar al palacio imperial donde escuchaban gritos de parte de Tigresa-

Déjenme ir! -Tigresa grito molesta- se llevaron a mi hija y quieren que espere con los brazos cruzados?! -ella estaba dentro del palacio con los demás frente a ella tratando de calmarla-

Solo te decidimos que mantengas la calma en los que los demás regresen -dijo Grulla asustado-

Es verdad tu solo confía en los guardianes ellos traerán a los niños de regreso -dijo Mono nervioso viendo que Tigresa quería llorar hasta de rabia-

No quiero clamar! Es mi hija quiero tenerla en mis brazos y ver que todo esta bien! -Tigresa grito soltando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos-

Cálmate ya Tigresa! -Luceli le grito molesta y todos se apartaron un momento- por si lo has olvidado mis hijos y mi esposo están en quien sabe donde! Mi esposo esta dando su vida para salvarlos a todos en China y Japón eso me tiene muy preocupada! Y ahora que se han llevado a mis hijos estoy muy asustada no eres la única que está sufriendo aquí! -Luceli lloro un poco y Tigresa suspiro tratando de calmarse, la puerta del palacio se abrió revelando a Po y a Hinata cargando a los niños- Po, Hinata -Hinata sonrió y le entrego a su hija mientras Po le mostró a su cachorro- Amy, Isaac hay gracias chicos gracias! -abrazo a sus cachorros llorando de felicidad viendo a sus hijos calmados, Po le dio a Tigresa su hija-

Lu mi niña! Gracias Po! -Tigresa lloro de felicidad viendo a su cachorro sonriendo viéndola, los demás estaban felices viendo a sus amigos pero notaron algo-

Po donde están Byakun, James y Boa? -dijo dl maestro Leo tranquilo pero Hinata y Po tenían una expresión seria en sus caras-

Por cierto donde esta Izanamy? -dijo Luceli tranquila dejando a los niños en una cuna, Hinata bajo los ojos un momento-

De todas maneras hay que decirlo, los obligaron a separarnos en cuanto atacamos el castillo -dijo Po serio- nos atacaron de diferentes lados, todos nosotros pudimos defendernos pero Byakun, James y Boa fueron capturados -todos estaban sorprendidos- esos sujetos quieren usar sus poderes para crear un arma mortal que destruirá todo en China y Japón, ya no las mostró planea usar el poder de los guardianes para darle vida a una estatua y hacer que destruya todo

Esos suena imposible -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Si pero es la verdad ahora mismo estaba robando los poderes de todos -dijo Hinata intranquila-

Pero que le paso a Izanamy? -dijo Luceli algo preocupada-

El se quedo a pelear contra el líder de la secta -dijo Po serio- pero hace unos momentos su energía desapareció, no se sintió nada entonces significa que esta muerto -Luceli se tapo la boca callando un grito de sorpresa- así es Abel posiblemente lo mato -Luceli comenzó a llorar pero no lo aguanto y cayó desmayada al suelo-

Luceli! -Bruce trato de hacerla reaccionar pero ella estaba dormida- vamos por favor reacciona -los demás solo estaban con la sorpresa de momento, Bruce solo la cargo- ahora que vamos a hacer?

Solo nos queda reponernos y esperar a ver que pasa? -dijo Po serio- gastamos toda nuestra energía en las peleas, donde esta el resto de la familia de Izanamy?

Se regresaron a Japón poco después de la boda -dijo Leo tranquilo, todos asintieron y estuvieron el calma toda la tarde, Po y Hinata estuvieron descansando tratando de reponer sus energías, su razón sus heridas y se quedaron en su cuarto tranquilos, Tigresa estaba en un cuarto viendo a Luceli la cual seguía inconsciente después de la noticia siguieron todos mas calmados tratando de pensar en algún plan para ayudar a Po y a Hinata en la pelea, la tarde se convirtió e n noche y en la isla algo estaba ocurriendo-

Maestro Abel quiere que empecemos ya la ceremonia? -dijo Credo serio arrodillado detrás de Abel-

Si que Agnus clave la espada en el pedestal -dijo Abel sonriendo, Credo se dio la vuelta y le dio la noticia a Agnus, debajo de la estatua había una zona subterránea donde había diferentes pilares que sostenían el techo, todo estaba cubierto de agua donde se veían las raíces del árbol salir del agua, en medio de la habitación estaba un camino con un pedestal en el fondo en forma de pilar, Agnus apareció con la espada Mangetsu en sus manos-

Juramos ante todo padre todo poderoso que nosotros renunciamos a los pecados del poder que nos impusiste desde nacimiento -dijo Agnus alzando la espada- dios Izanagi danos el poder de corregir todo mal en la tierra con esta hoja que fue hecha de tu sangre y colmillos, esta hoja forma parte de la legendaria lanza celestial con la cual le diste vida a las islas de Japón, China y Korea, danos tu fuerza -la espada brillo de un color dorado, Agnus sonrió y Abel apareció detrás de el sonriendo, se arrodillo ante el y Abel sujeto la espada cambiando el brillo dorado a uno rojizo-

Ahora levántate nuestro salvador Izanagi y destruye todo pecado en el mundo con tu fuerza! -Abel clavo la espada en el pedestal dejándola parada con la punta de la hija hacia abajo, todo el agua hasta las raíces comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo, todo el cuarto se iluminó de rojo y toda esa energía paso directo a la raíces que estaban atadas a la estatua y a los guardianes dentro de los cristales, los guardianes despertaron un momento sintiendo los en todo el cuerpo mientras el cristal comenzaba a brillar, la energía se fue transfiriendo a los cristales de la estatua haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de un color rojo, Abel y sus seguidores salieron a ver a la estatua cobrar vida- si finalmente es el momento! Ahora -Abel creo su escudo y levitó hasta la estatua, giro su espada y la clavo en la cabeza de la estatua, el se sumergió en la cabeza y la estatua comenzó a moverse, la estatua se levanto derrumbando todo a su paso, las raíces fueron arrancadas y el edificio demolido, en la estatua apareció una aro dorado grueso y en la cabeza igual parecidos a una especie de corona, la estatua se le o de forma mística y salió del castillo, todos los espectadores estaban halagando la estatua como a un dios, la estatua avanzó hasta la zona central de la ciudad, de la gema de la cabeza energía Abel- hijos del mundo ahora mismo tenemos el gran poder de un dios y todo gracias a nuestro ejercito el ejército sagrado, con este gran poder aplastare a todos los que se impusieron en nuestros planes, que todos aquellos que nos juzgaron y dijeron que nuestro método no era la salvación les demostraremos su propia equivocación -todos los habitantes estaban gritando emocionados-

Miren a nuestros ángeles los cuales salvaran a este mundo de la calamidad -Abel sonrío y a su lado aparecieron Credo, Snow, Frog, Agnus y Katharine en sus formas de guardianes celestiales- les traeremos La Paz a todos los que se opongan -todos avanzaron dejando el castillo destruido, mientras tanto en la parte baja del castillo donde estaba la estatua había una gran cantidad de rocas, las rocas comenzaron a moverse un poco y salieron tres manos de ellas, de ahí a salieron los guardianes-

Mie..a -dijo Byakun saliendo de la rocas, solo usaba su pantalón, los demás estaban tosiendo un poco escupiendo piedras- creo que tengo piedras hasta en el trasero

Estoy tosiendo polvo -dijo James tosiendo y saco la nube de polvo café, hizo la cabeza a un lado y se golpeo la derecha sacando piedras por la oreja izquierda- que asco -el tenía su ropa algo desgarrada-

Para mi no estuvo tan mal -dijo Boa saliendo de las rocas de forma fácil- niñas ya dejen de quejarse -los dos machos solo la vieron negando con la cabeza, el último en salir fue Izanamy el cual solo usaba su pantalón y sus muñequeras, sus heridas habían sanado pero aun le quedaban rasguños en el cuerpo- vaya corrimos con suerte creo que no pensó que si la estatua salía liberada el rompería las raíces de ese árbol

No, ese era mi plan -dijo Izanamy serio- sabia que las raíces estaban conectadas a los cristales así que le queme un poco las raíces para romper la conexión miren -todos se acercaron a los cristales rotos viendo que las raíces estaban un poco quemadas- lo mas extraño era que las raíces no se cortaron en ese momento pero si se debilitaron si no estaríamos atrapados y hechos pedazos

Ese idiota no se dio cuenta que al curarnos nos dio un ventaja mas -dijo Byakun sonriendo viendo su cuerpo sanado-

Pero el problema es que no tenemos energía que hacemos? -dijo James y todos se detuvieron a pensarlo un momento- lo tengo! -le pusieron atención- recuerdan que ese anciano le robaba sus poderes a los niños y a todos los que viví en aquí? -ellos asintieron- entonces por que no vamos a su castillo y les robamos sus poderes para tenerlos nosotros

El problemas es que esa energía se los da a sus soldados y ellos se acaban de ir, lo mas seguro es que ya no haya energía -dijo Byakun serio e Izanamy le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con su palma- y eso por que?!

Recuerden que ellos dijeron que toman los poderes para poder pelear, yo si creo que la energía debería estar por aquí cerca -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Pero y si no esta? -dijo Byakun serio-

Entonces nos arriesgamos y buscamos otra forma -dijo Izanamy de brazos cruzados- a menos que tengas otra idea aliento de cerveza -los dos se estaban gruñendo algo molestos-

A ver señoritas basta de duelos! -Boa les grito algo irritada- vamos a buscar esa energía no hay otra opción -todos asintieron y avanzaron pero Izanamy y Byakun no paraban de gruñir se el uno al otro- el próximo que gruña lo muerdo en los genitales dejándole veneno! -los macho se asustaron y se encogieron cubriendo sus partes asintiendo- así me gusta! Sigamos!

Si mamá -dijeron los demás con burla-

Como que mama?! -Boa les volvió a gritar levantando una gran roca y los demás negaron levantando las manos asustados- bien sigan y sin pelear, todos fueron siguiendo a el olor y los sonidos de pisadas hasta llegar al castillo y entraron a ver que había, recorrieron cada cuarto que aún quedaba intacto pero no había nada, solo estabas y cosas valiosas- vaya estos sujetos tienen cosas asombrosas y no podríamos pagar ni si quiera una mísera almohada

Si encontré una estufa de una gata desnuda cargando una vasija pero le rompí los brazos -dijo Byakun señalando una estatua con la forma de la Venus del Nilo-

Hoy hay que seguir huelo algo -dijo James cerca de la puerta y vio a un par de guardias caminando de un lado a otro hablando entre ellos- dicen algo afinen sus orejas -los tres machos alzaron un oreja tratando de escuchar lo que decían _"yo no tengo orejas"_ pensó Boa bajando la mirada de forma graciosa-

Escuchaste lo que dijo el gran maestro? -dijo un guardia-

Si que tenemos que vigilar la espada por si alguien viene por ella -dijo el otro- también la energía esta con ella, pero por que puso todo junto? -dijo el otro guardia-

Lo olvidas? La zona subterránea es la zona más segura si el plan fracasa por los otros guardianes el tendrá ese seguro, con la energía y la hoja de la espada celestial tendrá el verdadero poder de un dios pero dudo mucho que este plan fracase -dijo el primer guardia riendo un poco, a los demás les atrajo esa información en especial a Izanamy, esperaron a que los guardias se fueran y ellos salieron-

Genial ahora no tenemos oportunidad de encontrar esa zona subterránea -dijo Bia con desgano-

Tal ves ustedes no pero yo si -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aun sigo conectado a la espada y espero poder encontrarla solo necesito un lugar para concentrar mi energía en la energía de la espada

Y estas seguro de que podrás? -dijo Boa insegura e Izanamy asintió sonriendo- bien vamos a un cuarto, los cuatro avanzaron por el pasillo- esta alfombra esta rica y suave -Boa sentía la alfombra roja debajo de su cuerpo mientras iban por el pasillo, se toparon con una puerta e Izanamy la abrió-

A ver aquí que hay? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo cuando la abrió se topo con la imagen de una loba y una leopardo desnudas bañándose la una a la otra- huy me equivoque de cuarto

Si que mal -dijo Byakun tranquilo en la puerta viendo como la leopardo y la loba se estaban besando mientras se abrazaban-

Deberías movernos un poco -dijo James llegando con los demás viendo como la leopardo deberá a agua en el cuerpo de la loba limpiando su pelaje todo completo- mejor nos quedamos aquí un rato mas -la loba se cubrió con jabón el pecho y abrazo a la leopardo moviéndose de arriba a bajo tallando su cuerpo con la leopardo, las dos tenían el busto mojado y con los pezon es erizados, la leopardo sonrío y se dio la vuelta mostrando su trasero, cola y vagina, la loba sonrío y lleno su mano con espuma y comenzó a tallarla en toda la zona del tardado y pasó a la vagina dejando a la leopardo gimiendo, los machos no se movían hasta que Boa apareció detrás de ellos y le dio un golpe a cada uno n la entrepierna con la cola, cerro la puerta y los machos estaban tirados en el suelo del pasillo sujetándose el área afectada-

Ya dejen de ser idiotas y muévanse ya! El mundo nos necesita -dijo Boa molesta y los machos avanzaron sujetándose la zona afectada, Izanamy sintió una palpitación en su cuerpo, se concentró un momento y comenzó a empeñar energía sintiendo la energía de la espada que lo estaba llamando, avanzó corriendo sintiendo las palpitaciones mas y mas fuertes, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en un salón grande con una mesa gladiador como para doce personas, la mesa estaba puesta pero sin comida, el salón era amplio y había una gran pintura aparcando toda la pared de la sala, esa pintura era la cara de Abel sonriendo, Izanamy grupo de solo verla y lanzó un corte con sus garras cortando la pintura en varias partes, cuando se dieron cuenta detrás de la pintura había un pasillo que daba a una escaleras, los cuatro fueron bajando hasta que dieron con la base subterránea- que clase de lugar es este?

Debe ser la base de la que hablaban esos sujetos -dijo Byakun serio viendo el lugar con un brillo rojizo-

Chicos miren -dijo James notando un resplandor blanco en el lugar y todo vieron el pedestal con la espada y encima de la espada estaba una balanza con una esfera blanca brillante- esa debe ser la energía bien estamos cerca, pero no entiendo como algo tan grande puede entrar en un lugar tan pequeño?

Lo mismo me dijo tu hermana antes de casarme con Luceli -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras chocaba los cinco con Byakun y avanzaba hacia la espada-

Que?! -James grito sorprendido viendo a Boa-

Si y yo también pensé que no iba entrar pero entro -dijo Boa tranquila dejando sorprendido a James, Izanamy se acercó al pedestal y tomo su espada con calma, apenas la toco el agua se agitó con fuerza y salpico un poco en la cara de James-

Hay me entro en el ojo -dijo James tallando su cara llena de agua-

Lo mismo me dijo tu hermana -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras Boa se reía y se quedaba sonrojada-

Ya deja de jugar conmigo y ponte serio -dijo James algo irritado-

Lo mismo le dijo tu hermana a Grulla el día de la boda de Po! -Izanamy grito sonriendo, Byakun y el volvieron a chocar las palmas, los dos machos se reían un poco, Izanamy jalo con fuerza la espada y la retiro del pedestal, el brillo rojo se calmo y en cambio tuvo un aura plateada, Izanamy la puso en su hombro mientras desaparecía en su cuerpo- bien terminamos vamos por la esfera -los cuatro se acercaron a la blanca donde estaba la esfera y la tocaron restableciendo sus fuerzas, sus cuerpos brillaron y después de un rato el brillo paso dejándolos mas tranquilos y sonriendo-

Huy me siento lleno de energía! Quiero correr quiero correr! -James corrió de un lado a otro rodeando a los demás, estaba actuando de una forma imperativa-

Siento que debo limpiar! Quien quiere limpiar el dojo?! Yo limpiare el dojo! -Izanamy estaba sonriendo sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina-

Debemos salir de aquí e ir a la superficie a detener al loco Abel! -Boa grito y todos salieron corriendo de una forma apresurada y rápida-

Tenemos que calmarnos! Miren que calmado estoy! -Byakun estaba corriendo detrás de ellos estirando los brazos y hablando de forma rápida-


	23. Chapter 23

**Momento de la verdad**

En la superficie de isla celestial Abel estaba llevando sus estatua por toda la isla mientras tres de sus geniales los cuales fueron Credo, Frog y Snow se fueron a tres puntos de la isla, mientras los demás seguían a Abel con la gran estatua.

Por fin veré el gran deseo que solo eh anhelado ensueños -dijo Abel sonriendo viendo la isla de China a lo lejos- por fin todos mis años de sufrimiento darán frutos pronto todo el mundo será purificado con el poder celestial! -Abel extendió el brazo derecho y abrió la mano- ahora El Salvador usa el choque celestial! -los ojos de la estatua brillaron de un color rojo y en su mano derecha comenzó a formarse una bola de energía de color verde azulada, estiro el brazo y la disparo hacia la isla, mientras tanto en las costas de China todos los animales estaban viviendo tranquilos pero en eso la esfera de energía apareció en el cielo y cayó en una zona no muy poblada, se libero un gran resplandor azul seguido de una explosión y un temblor muy fuerte que sacudió toda la tierra de China, todos los aldeanos que estaban cerca de la zona sintieron miedo y se escondieron, en el palacio Imperial se pudo sentir el fuerte temblor todos tuvieron que salir del lugar solo para toparse con el resplandor del ataque, una onda de viento fue liberada por la explosión y todos fueron empujados por la fuerza de la explosión-

Que está pensado?! -Grulla grito asustado mientras Po se cubría los ojos con el brazo derecho-

Eso fue ataque de energía muy fuerte -dijo Po gruñendo-

Pero fue demasiado fuerte hasta la tierra esta temblando -dijo Hinata asustada abrazando a su hijo- todos agacharse onda expansiva! -todos se arrodillaron cuando vieron una onda expansiva de viento, todos fueron empujados un poco,Po abrazo a Hinata para que no saliera volando, Mono se abrazo de una roca pero mas rocas pequeñas salieron volando directo a su cara golpeándolo en la cara, no aguanto y se soltó solo para salir volando y rebotando en el camino, termino estrellándose de espaldas con la pared del palacio, Mantis salió volando y se estrelló con la cara de Mono, Grulla no aguanto y también salió volando junto con Víbora golpeando a Mono directo en los genitales haciendo que gritara de dolor y sus ojos se salieron un momento, una roca de gran tamaño termino volando y se impactó con Mono directo en sus genitales haciendo que Grulla, Víbora y Mono gritaran mas fuerte, dentro del palacio Tigresa estaba protegiendo a Lu en sus brazos mientras Luceli estaba con sus cachorros abrazándolos, después de un rato el temblor paso y el viento se calmo, los demás estaban afuera, Bruce estaba rodillazo al suelo así como el maestro Leo y Shifu, Po tenía los pies hundidos en la tierra protegiendo a Hinata y a su hijo-

Díganme están todos bien?! -dijo Po serio-

Mas o menos -dijo Bruce serio, se levanto igual que los demás- ese poder fue tremendo mas de lo pensado

Pero lo importante de donde vino? -dijo Shifu algo preocupado, Po levanto la vista y se sorprendió de ver de una figura a lo lejos con forma de lobo-

De ahí! -Po señaló mas adelante y mostró la figura de Izanagi en el aire- ese es Abel debió despertar la estatua de Izanagi usando los poderes que robo

Pero miren esa cosa esta muy lejos y causó un gran daño con solo un ataque? -dijo Leo serio y sorprendido-

La situación es peor de lo que pensé -dijo Po serio- Hinata debemos ir una vez mas y tratar de parar esa cosa -Hinata asintió viendo a su bebé-

Esperen iremos con ustedes por si necesitan ayuda -dijo Shifu serio-

Lo aprecio maestro Shifu pero esa cosa tiene el poder de cuatro o tres guardianes en su interior, no podemos perder mas maestros en la ayuda -dijo Po serio y Shifu asintió inseguro-

Trataremos de pararlo para que no se acerque a las costas de China -dijo Hinata seria y le dio a Leo el bebe- nos veremos pronto nuestras energías están al máximo después de un gran descanso

Volveremos dentro de poco -dijo Po serio y los demás asintieron, Po y Hinata pasaron a sus formas de guardianes, se arrodillaron un momento y saltaron avanzando en el aire envueltos en energía, los dos fueron avanzando en el aire dejando un resplandor, en la estatua Abel noto como los dos iban hacia él y sonrío-

Bien parecen que no se dan por vencido pensaba enfrentarlos en China pero les demostrare el poder de la verdad -dijo Abel sonriendo, levantó su mano derecha con los dedos doblados un poco y la estatua lo imito, lanzó un leve golpe lateral dejando un rastro de energía en el aire, del rastro de energía salieron disparadas varias esferas de energía en tamaños normales hacia ellos, era una lluvia de fuego para ellos-

Hinata atenta! -Po grito y Hinata asintió los dos se les don en el aire con sus energías, los dos extendieron los brazos creando un campo de energía grande frente a ellos, las esferas impactaron con el campo de energía roja y dorada creando una explosión muy grande, la explosión a ambos al agua cayendo dentro del mar, Po estaba consciente pero Hinata estaba perdiendo sus poderes,Po solo giro en el agua y avanzó hacia ella, la abrazo y salió del agua en vuelto en un torrente, creo un pilar de agua y los dos salieron del agua tosiendo un poco mientras frente a ellos estaba una nube de humo y polvo cubriendo su vista-

Dime estas bien? -dijo Po algo preocupado-

Si solo necesito...-Hinata tosió un poco sacando el agua y un poco de vomito-

Hinata que tienes? -dijo Po preocupado y Hinata se recuperó en un momento- estas bien?

Si descuida solo fue un mareo repentino no te preocupes vamos debemos seguir y detener esto -dijo Hinata seria y Po asintió, los dos se volvieron a elevar y avanzaron en el aire, Abel sonrío mientras disparaba una esfera de energía más grande, Po y Hinata lanzaron un golpe soltando un rayo de energía entre los dos, el rayo de energía tomo un color rojo y dorado, los dos ataques impactaron dejando una colisión entre los dos, Abel se sorprendido de ver que estaban forcejeando los dos con sus máximos poderes evitando que la esfera siguiera avanzando, Po extendió ambos brazos emitiendo mas energía-

Déjame dato tu avanza y trato de atacarlo! -dijo Po serio y Hinata asintió retirándose, la esfera de energía tomo un poco de ventaja mientras Po seguía haciendo mas esfuerzo- no pienso perder y dejar que destruyas mi hogar -Hinata avanzó entre la energía, estaba cerca de Abel-

Esto es por mis amigos -Hinata estaba molesta extendió en la pierna derecha y giro concentrando fuego en toda su pierna, avanzó y estiro la pierna dejando una onda de fuego frente a ella, cuando Abel se dio cuenta Hinata apareció frente a él dandole una patada justo en el estomago haciendo que gritara de dolor, perdió la concentración un momento y la esferas en debilitó, Po grito liberando mas poder dorado y la esfera fue empujada dandole directo a la estatua, la estatua fue empujada por los poderes hasta regresar a las costas de la isla, Hinata estaba volando viendo el ataque de Po, estaba por regresar con el pero la cola de Katharine la sujeto del cuerpo, se dio la vuelta y estaba Katherine encima de ella tratando de darle una mordida-

Lo siento tengo mal sabor -Hinata extendió el brazo derecho disiparán do una bola de fuego de su mano y le dio a Katherine directo en la cara causando una explosión, Katherine solo retrocedió un poco cubierta de humo, Hinata se soltó y avanzó hacia ella dandole un golpe en el estomago, dio un leve grito y soltó un disparo de fuego directo en su estómago perforándolo, Katherine solo escupió un poco de sangre mientras tenía el estomago perforado, Agnus apareció a la derecha de Hinata tratando de atacarla con una espada, Hinata sacó sus garras y avanzó volando hacia Agnus, los dos cho adonde arma y garra dejando una onda de viento y energía en el aire, con Po y la estatua, la estatua de Izanagi había caído en las costas de la isla dejando una gran onda de impacto, la estatua se levanto un momento mientras Abel entraba en la gema de la cabeza-

No me queda de otra, aun no tengo control de esto pero es preferible a morir -dijo Po serio, comenzó a gritar expulsando mas poder de su cuerpo, su gabardina quedo mas corta del tamaño, ahora era mas ajustada a su cuerpo y le llegaba a la cintura nada mas, su gabardina cambio de color a negra con bordes dorados, sus ojos se hicieron de un color amarillo, su poder gano una aura de rayos de color azul y en su espalda aparecieron un par de alas de dragón delgadas y hechas nada mas de una energía transparente de color blanca- forma de guardián segunda etapa! -avanzó dejando un resplandor dorado y le dio un golpe directo a la estatua en el pecho, se creo una onda de impacto y la estatua retrocedió un par de pasos, Po solo se sujeto la muñeca derecha- golpear un roca en que pensaba? -la estatua lanzó un golpe y Po se elevó mas en el aire esquivando el golpe- mejor no me confío -retrocedió un poco esquivándolos golpes que lanzaba la estatua de Izanagi, se acercó a la estatua y se paro en su hombro derecho- ahora! -extendió los brazos disparando una onda de energía dorada que le dio a la estatua en la cara dejando una fuerte explosión, la estatua fue cayendo de lado directo en la isla y Po se alejo un poco dejando un resplandor dorado- no podré aguantar mucho en esta fase es mejor que la destruya de un golpe ya -se cruzo de brazos formando una esfera de energía en al rededor de su cuerpo, con Hinata ella estaba volando siendo perseguida por Agnus el cual lanzaba ataques con su espada-

Enserio no sabes manejar una espada -Hinata se elevó mas en el aire, se dio la vuelta y bajo en picada hacia el, concentro energía en su puño derecho, Agnus solo levanto su espada concentrándose energía amarilla en la hoja de la espada, los dos avanzaron y Hinata golpeo la hoja de la espada dejando una onda de impacto y aire, Hinata forcejeo en contra de Agnus dejando un rastro de energía roja y amarilla en el aire, la espada de Agnus se agrietó un momento y luego Hinata la golpeo con mas fuerza destruyéndola, estiro el brazo izquierdo junto a dos dedos de su mano y disparo una bola de fuego atravesando el cráneo de Agnus dejándole un agujero, solo respiro y se calmo un momento cuando vio un brillo dorado detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta viendo a Po formando una gran esfera de energía dorada con las manos extendidas sobre su cabeza, Hinata voló hacia él y estiro el brazo derecho dandole mas energía a la esfera haciendo la mas grande y de un color rojiza y dorada-

Usemos toda la fuerza para destruir a esta criatura! -Po grito y los dos lanzaron la esfera dandole a la estatua directo en el pecho, se creo una fuerte explosión en la isla tanto que parecía que el fideo iba a consumir toda la isla en un momento, la estatua fue cubierta por el fuego y la energía en la gran explosión, Po y Hinata trataban de mantener en el aire pero los dos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al agua, la onda expansiva paso dejando una gran nube de humo y fuego en el interior, mas de la mitad de la isla había sido destruida pero por el humo no se veía mucho, Po y Hinata llegaron a las costas cansados y heridos- hemos usado todo el poder que habíamos reunido

Ya no nos queda energía a ninguno -dijo Hinata exhausta- mi amor crees que lo destruimos?

Sin duda esa esfera de energía fue la más grande y poderosa que jamás haya hecho -dijo Po cansado y respirando de forma agitado, los dos se acostaron en la arena tratando de recobrar el aliento pero en eso del humo apareció la estatua de Izanagi con un gran impacto en el pecho dejando grietas en el, los dos estaban sorprendidos de ver lo que había pasado- esta ileso pero como?! -Po grito sorprendido mientras Hinata estaba un poco asustada, la estatua los capturó a ambos en sus manos, Hinata estaba en la mano derecha y Po en la izquierda, los dos estaban sin poder moverse mientras de la gema de la frente a apareció Abel-

Vaya los últimos guardianes que me faltaban para tener el poder inimaginable -dijo Abel sonriendo- bien por fin tendré todo dl poder de un dios, las gemas reunidas y la espada Mangetsu en custodia tendré el poder de los dioses de la creación para creer mi Edén con mis súbditos ahora los dos serán parte del nuevo dios del mundo -la estatua atrajo mas a Hinata a la gema de la frente y Hinata termino siendo absorbida poco a poco, Po trato de liberarse pero no podía solo vio como Hinata termino dentro de la gema y termino enojándose mas- no te preocupes muy pronto te reunirás con ella, la estatua atrajo mas a Po a su gema de la frente y estaba por absorberlo como lo había hecho con Hinata pero un resplandor azul y dorado, un trueno azul y una energía verde aparecieron dandole un golpe a la estatua en el cuerpo, la estatua perdió el equilibrio un momento y retrocedió unos pasos- pero quien es?! -Abel estaba molesto pero luego se sorprendió de ver a cuatro seres frente a el- ustedes no puede ser! -Abel grito molesto viendo a Izanamy, Byakun, James y Boa todos juntos en el suelo-

Enserio creías que quitándonos nuestros poderes nos derrotarías?! -dijo Byakun con burla, Abel gruño y la estatua lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha, los demás saltaron a un lado mientras la estatua golpeaba el suelo de la isla haciéndola temblar con fuerza-

No puedo creerlo esa cosa casi parte la isla entera -dijo James sorprendido-

No se dejen sorprender ahora debemos evitar que se coma a Po -dijo Izanamy serio, paso a su forma de guardián del sol, en su espalda apareció su espada Mangetsu, la tomo en sus manos haciendo que la hoja brillara de un color rojo- Getsuga tenshou! -lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía roja, la onda de energía golpeó a la estatua n el pecho causando una leve explosión, Izanamy llego al brazo derecho y clavo la espada en el brazo para evitar caer-

No los dejaremos solos! -Byakun banzo corriendo entre las piernas de la estatua, salto un momento tomando mas impulso, se elevó en el aire y concentro un rayo en su puño derecho, lanzó un golpe soltando la descarga en el estomago de la estatua, hubo una fuerte explosión pero la estatua no había recibido daños- no le hice nada!

A un lado -James tenía a Boa en sus hombros, bajo al suelo y lo golpeo liberando varias ramas, las ramas se envolvieron en el cuerpo de la estatua impidiendo que se moviera, la estatua forcejeo un poco y luego rompió todos las ramas de árbol de su cuerpo, apretó con mas fuerza a Po en su cuerpo mientras esté parecía que sufría mucho-

No hay tiempo cómetelo ya! -Abel grito mientras la estatua estaba atrayendo mas a Po a su gema de la frente-

Chicos no se contentan usen sus nuevas habilidades rápido! -Po grito tratando de soltarse pero todo era inútil, James, Boa y Byakun estabas tratando de expulsar mas poder pero apenas y sacaban sus poderes normales, Izanamy avanzó por el brazo de la estatua corriendo dejando un rastro de energía de azul y dorada, cuando estaba cerca de Po lanzó un corte de energía azul que le dio a la palma de la estatua, la estatua solo retrajo su mano un poco y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el cuerpo, Izanamy solo fue alejado un poco en el aire- Izanamy...escucha...se trago a Hinata la única forma de vencerlo es rompiendo...los cristales..deja que me trague...-Izanamy abrió los ojos y entendió el plan, la estatua se llevó a Po a la gema absorbiéndolo, mientras los demás cayeron al suelo algo heridos-

Esa cosa se trago a Po ahora que irá a pasar?! -dijo Boa sorprendida, la estatua se elevó mas en el aire y expulso un poder dorado de su cuerpo-

Eso -dijo James asustado viendo como la estatua seguí emanando mas y mas poder, pusieron exención y la energía se estaba acumulando en la zona de su anillo formando una esfera de color negra y dorada- esto va de mal en peor si libera toda esa energía destruirá toda China!

Que debemos hacer?! -Byakun grito asustado pero Izanamy estaba serio-

Hagamos la pose de la Trinidad prepárense para usar la exclamación del universo -dijo Izanamy serio y los demás lo vieron sorprendidos- no hay tiempo dense prisa o destruirá todo -Izanamy se arrodilló extendiendo los brazos, abrió las manos doblando los dedos, puso la mano derecha sobre la izquierda juntando las muñecas, Byakun y James no protestaron, Byakun se puso a la derecha tomando la pose igual que James que tomo el otro lado- debemos defender el mundo y nuestras naciones sin importar que pase!

No nos rendiremos ahora -dijo Byakun serio, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color azul-

Muchos dependen de nuestra victoria sin importar que pase debemos pelear -dijo James serio y su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar un poder verde oscuro-

Estalla! -Izanamy grito liberando poder- Ruge! -Byakun grito expulsando mas poder, Boa se bajo de los hombros de James- Hierve! -James grito expulsando mas poder- Todo mi poder! -los tres gritaron liberando mas poder de sus cuerpos, Byakun y James habían pasado a sus formas de guardianes el brillo que se liberaba era dorado entre los tres-

La exclamación del universo con tres guardianes en sus formas más poderosas -dijo Boa sorprendida viendo a los tres machos expulsando todo su poder-

La exclamación del universo! -gritaron los tres liberando un golpe dorado de energía-

No importa que clase de técnicas utilicen el resultado será el mismo! -Abel grito y la estatua libero un rayo de energía negra y dorada, las dos técnicas chocaron formando una gran colisión, en toda la isla se vio un fuerte brillo dorado debido al choque de poderes, la estatua estaba retrocediendo un poco mientras los guardianes expulsaba mas, de un momento a otro la colisión creo formando una esfera de energía y exploto consumiendo todo lo que estuviera cerca, la explosión cubrió casi toda la isla en fuego, en China todos sintieron un fuerte temblor y vieron a lo lejos una enorme explosión, cuando la explosión estaba pasando los guardianes estaban saliendo del mar con leves heridas ensangrentadas pero la isla estaba ardiendo en llamas, los cuatro salieron del mar-

Genial hoy no me tocaba baño -dijo Byakun molesto viendo su pelo colgarle de su cuerpo-

Deja de quejarte -dijo James sonriendo, Izanamy se puso a cuatro patas y se sacudió el pelo soltando el agua de su cuerpo como el animal que era-

Bien creo que esa estatua soporto el golpe pero debe estar debilitada -dijo Izanamy serio- creo que lo mejor seria acercarse a la estatua y ver como podemos entrar a sacar a Po y a Hinata de su interior

Debe tener un punto débil tal vez la clave este en la gema de su frente -dijo Boa seria saliendo del agua- la pregunta es que estará pasando en su cuerpo -la isla tembló un momento y del fuego salió la estatua de Izanagi sin su brazo izquierdo y parte del anillo destruido- imposible!

Con la energía de los tres apenas fue suficiente para arrancarle el brazo -dijo James serio- creo que si volvemos atacar de la misma forma podremos destruirla por completo

No esperen si atacamos de la misma forma hay la posibilidad de que destruyamos la estatua y dentro de esa cosa están Po y Hinata -dijo Byakun serio, la estatua estaba por lanzar un golpe, los cuatro desaparecieron evitando el golpe, Izanamy se elevó en el aire solo dio un paso y se acercó a la gema del pecho de la estatua, clavo su espada y trato de darle un golpe pero la estatua se giró haciendo que soltara su espada y se alejara-

Byakun James transfieran su energía a la espada y traten de clavarla en el pecho de esa criatura! -Izanamy les grito y los dos asintieron, cerraron sus ojos y pasaron a sus formas de guardianes, los dos dieron un salto elevándose un poco mas en el aire, avanzaron concentrando energía en sus puños, la estatua tratado de golpearlos, Byakun lanzó un golpe a bloqueando el golpe de la estatua, se produjo una onda de impacto pero James paso por debajo y se acercó a la espada clavada en la gema del pecho-

Po despierta! -James grito dandole un golpea a la espada haciendo que atravesará la gema hasta llegar a una zona poco profunda, dentro de la estatua habría dos esferas azules en una estaba Po y en la otra estaba Hinata los dos estaban atrapados hasta que la espada Mangetsu atravesó el pecho y llego con ellos rompiendo un poco las gemas-

Que intentaban hacer? -dijo Abel, James y Byakun estaban en el brazo de la estatua pero Izanamy había sido lanzado hasta unas rocas más alejadas, James y Byakun salieron colocándose en postura de combate, Abel salió de la gema mostrando una forma muy diferente, en su cabeza había dos cuernos negros inclinados hacia enfrente, sus ojos tenían la pupila roja y la zona blanca ahora era negra con marcas en forma de venas en sus párpados, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por una energía color dorada y negra- no es posible que intenten liberar a sus amigos ahora forman parte de mi poder-

No puede ser que le paso? -dijo James sorprendido- parece un demonio

Debe ser obra de sus poderes oscuros y el poder que nos robo -dijo Byakun serio- debió haber mutado por que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanta energía

No importa que clase de transformación me paso lo importante es que ahora que tengo el poder de un dios puedo eliminarlos ahora! -Abel grito y levantó su brazos derecho creando una gran espada con forma de luna- que las rocas formen tu cuerpo de nuevo -Abel extendió el brazo derecho y las rocas que estaban esparcidas en la isla regresaron a la estatua formando sus partes faltantes de una sola vez- este es el poder de un dios! -Abel lanzó un corte vertical saltando un resplandor negro, Byakun y James se cruzaron de brazos dejando una barrera frente a ellos, la energía choco con la barrera de energía de ambos creando una fuerte colisión en el brazo de la estatua, los dos siguieron forcejando hasta que la energía desapareció, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe, Abel se sumergió en la estatua esquivando los golpes, Byakun y James se detuvieron y buscaron a los lados a Abel, detrás de James apareció Abel a punto de darle un corte con su espada de energía-

James cuidado! -Byakun avanzó y lanzó un corte horizontal con sus garras deteniendo el ataque de Abel, James se agachó evitando el ataque, Byakun y Abel quedaron forcejeando u n momento hasta que Byakun le dio otro golpe a la espada con su mano libre, James bajo el cuerpo, se giró y se sostuvo de su mano derecha, estiró su cuerpo y lanzó una patada directo al estomago de Abel alejándolo un momento- comer esto -Byakun extendió el brazo derecho y disparo un rayo azul de su palma, Abel se cubrió de energía y lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando el rayo en dos-

Yo me encargo -dijo James corriendo a cuatro patas, salto y cayó en picada extendiendo la pierna derecha, le dio la patada a Abel directo en la cara, Byakun avanzó y le dio un golpe con el codo en el estomago lanzando lejos a Abel un momento, la estufa seguía en su postura normal mientras los tres seguían peleando en sus brazos, Abel se detuvo en el aire y se elevó un momento, se cruzo de brazos colocando el brazo izquierdo sobre el derecho como si intentará sujetar algo en el, la estatua comenzó a moverse y los dos notaron que la estatua estaba por atacarlos, los dos saltaron un momento evitando el ataque, Abel sonrío y lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada soltando un resplandor de energía, Byakun y James fueron golpeados por la energía en el aire causando una explosión leve, los dos avanzaron en el aire dejando un resplandor en el camino, James se adelantó y lanzó un golpe, Abel levantó su espada deteniendo el golpe de momento dejando una onda de impacto, lanzó un corte vertical pero James desapareció, en el aire Byakun acumuló truenos en su pierna derecha, bajo girando y lanzó una patada de talón, Abel levanto la espada pero fue tarde, Abel termino siendo golpeado por la fuerza de Byakun, Abel estaba cayendo pero expulsó poder de su cuerpo creando un escudo a su alrededor, abrió los ojos haciendo que brillaran de color dorado, la estatua también reacciono y comenzó a moverse, lanzó un golpe con su palma izquierda contra Byakun y James, Byakun le dio una golpe a James en el espalda empujándolo de momento, se giró y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo, la palma y elijo de Byakun crearon un fuerte impacto en el aire, Byakun fue empujado igual que la estatua, James lo atrapo de momento evitando que cayera al suelo, del suelo apareció un gran árbol sirviéndole de soporte a ambos para evitar caer al suelo, la estatua siguió moviéndose lanzando un golpe contra ellos, una bola de fuego le dio directo en el pecho haciéndola retroceder un poco, Abel se paro en el estomago de la estatua y vio como un resplandor blanco le dio un golpe directo en su estómago, Abel fue empujado haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la estatua, se levanto buscando la causa de los ataques pero no vio nada-

Impacto negro! -Abel escucho la voz de Izanamy detrás de él, se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy en su forma de Guerrero oscuro con Boa en sus hombros, concentro un rayo negro con bordes rojos en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe en la espalda soltando un fuerte resplandor rojo, Abel fue empujado hasta caer al suelo dejando una onda de impactos humo, la estatua aun reaccionaba y podía moverse, se trató de golpear en el estomago pero Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, siguió corriendo un poco en el vientre de la estatua, dio un salto llegando al árbol donde estaba James y Byakun, la estatua estaba por atacarlo pero Izanamy junto sus manos frente a su pecho, la derecha sobre la izquierda sujetándose de los dedos, grito un poco provocando una luz dorada, la estatua lanzó un golpe pero golpeo una barrera de energía blanca, la estatua fue empujada y se escucho un fuerte rugido de bestia, en un momento apareció un lobo blanco hecho de energía con los ojos rojos, las marcas en su cara eran como las de Izanamy en su forma del sol, sus colmillos eran largos y sobre salían de su boca, el lobo era muy grande y en su cabeza tenía a Byakun, Boa y James, el lobo soltó un grito parecido a un rugido, avanzó y mordió el hombro derecho de la estatua con fuerza rompiendo las rocas que lo unían al hombro y el brazo, el brazo de la estatua cayó al suelo y el lobo se alejo un momento solo para darle un golpe a la estatua directo en el pecho dejando un agujero donde se podían ver dos gemas azules dentro, la estatua se movió y sujeto al lobo del cuello alejándolo un poco, Abel apareció en un resplandor dorado y le dio un corte en las costillas del lado derecho al lobo haciendo que gritara del dolor y empezó a desvanecerse hasta dejar a James, Boa y Byakun cayendo en el aire, Izanamy apareció en un resplandor blanco con una cortada en las costillas, estaba sangrando un poco pero lo contenía-


	24. Chapter 24

Chicos hice un agujero en el pecho vayan y traten de sacar a Po y a Hinata -dijo Izanamy serio mientras se caía al suelo sujetando su costillas, Boa se entendió en su pecho y cubrió sus heridas con algo de su saliva creando agua de color verdosa- gracias Boa -sonrío y Boa se sonrojo un poco-

No es nada preocúpate de que ese par sepa hacer al menos una cosa -dijo Boa seria y sonrojada-

Adelante! -dijeron los dos viendo el agujero por el golpe del lobo blanco, Byakun y James sujetaron las rocas con sus manos y fueron moviendo las rocas, Abel apareció en la cima de la cabeza de la estatua- eso no se los permitiré insectos! -Abel lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía en forma de una onda de energía, Byakun le dio una patada a James en el trasera metiéndolo al agujero, avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical con su mano derecha, las ráfagas de energía fueron contra la técnica de Abel y chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, James se adentró mas en la estatua y encontró las gemas suspendidas en el aire con una ráfaga de energía azul rodeándolas, la espada Mangetsu estaba suspendida entre ellas, James solo avanzo y le dio un golpe a la gema agrietando la un poco, siguió golpeando las gemas hasta que se agrietaron-

Po Hinata despierten vamos! -James grito y siguió golpeando las gemas hasta que las rompió sacando primero a Po- vamos amigo despierta -lo agito un poco y Po comenzó a despertar-

James que paso? -dijo Po algo cansado-

Jaja vamos amigo no hay tiempo debemos salvar a Hinata -dijo James sonriendo y Po comenzó a reaccionar- primero no estamos en una zona estable y la estatua esta moviéndose

Arg...maldi...ción -dijo Po serio, se transformó y se estabilizó en el aire junto a James- primera etapa -se acercó a la gema y la rompió la gema con sus manos, tomo a Hinata en sus manos- vámonos de aquí James -los dos asintieron y estaban por irse cuando la estatua comenzó a moverse, afuera Byakun e Izanamy seguían golpeando la gema en cada parte del cuerpo, Boa salto de los hombros de Izanamy y se transformó solo para escupir energía, Po estaba por salir pero Abel apareció frente a ellos con su espada-

No irán a ningún lado, ahora mismo van a morir todos ustedes -dijo Abel sonriendo- escucha panda la estatua de mi gran salvador esta llena de toda la energía de los guardianes, no tienen más recursos cuando acabes con todos ustedes la isla de China solo será una roca muerta en el mar

No lo permitiremos nosotros estamos aquí para salvarla sin importar nada -dijo Po serio y Abel solo se rió un poco- dime como para esto!

Bien te lo diré pero dudo mucho que puedas hacer eso -dijo Abel sonriendo- veras las gemas que están incrustadas en El Salvador son las lagrimas sagradas que se dice que el dios Izanagi creo cuando perdió a su esposa, esas lágrimas están esparcidas en la isla y controlan la estatua pero están protegidas ahora mismo por mis mejores guerreros y aparte yo estoy aquí, la lagrima principal esta protegida por mi

Eres un buen conversador estupido -dijo Hinata sonriendo- entonces si te vencemos ahora mismo eso quiere decir que esta pesadilla terminara ahora -se paro en el aire y tomo la espada de Izanamy en sus manos- bien terminemos

No es como si lo fueran a lograr -dijo Abel sonriendo, Po solo apretó los puños pasando a su segunda etapa de transformación y sus ojos se hicieron amarillos- que piensas hacer?

James, Hinata aléjense de este lugar y busquen las lagrimas de las que hablo este sujeto -dijo Po serio, Hinata trato de decirle algo pero Po no se lo dejo- no te preocupes por mi estaré bien -Hinata solo asintió tranquila por el, tomo su mano y le dio energía en forma de fuego dorado-

No lo dejare! -Abel estaba por lanzar un corte en diagonal y Po le sujeto el brazo dejando una onda de sonido en el espacio de la estatua, James solo salió lo más rápido que pudo mientras Po y Abel quedaban en un forcejeo en el espacio- ríndete panda no podrán ganar jamás!

Yo no diría lo Mismo! -dijo Po sonriendo- también somos creaciones de Izanagi, las gemas nuestros poderes Izanagi nos lo dio y tu tratas de robar su puesto eso es sacrilegio

Tómalo como quieras pero yo haré el mundo mas hermoso, destruiré todo para levantar el mundo nuevo en las cenizas -dijo Abel sonriendo, los dos saltaron dejando una honda de sonido- bien tendremos nuestra batalla final aquí sígueme -Abel se elevó en el aire y Po lo siguió, los dos estaban llegando a lo que sería la cabeza de la estatua, afuera la estatua se quedo quieta mientras Izanamy y Byakun estaban heridos y algo cansados, James salió del pecho de la estatua con Hinata a su lado

Chicos rápido tenemos trabajo -dijo James legando con los demás, Hinata le dio a Izanamy la espada y comenzó a correr a un lado- espera Hinata dando vas?!

Voy a buscar las lagrimas de las que nos hablaron -dijo Hinata seria-

Espera primero no sabemos de que estas hablando -dijo Izanamy serio-

Y además estuviste atrapada por unos horas mejor descansa un momento -dijo Byakun serio, Hinata reacciono-

Tienen razón -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

Donde esta Po? -dijo Boa sorprendida

El esta dentro enfrentando a Abel -dijo James tranquilo- escuchen Abel me dijo como podremos parar al salvador -todos pusieron atención- las lagrimas de Izanagi están en la isla si las destruimos podremos pararlo

Pero es casi imposible no sabemos donde están esas tales lagrimas -dijo Boa seria-

Tengo una idea -dijo Byakun sonriendo- solo debemos conectarnos con la isla Boa tu puedes hacer eso!

Es verdad si Boa es del elemento roca si se transforma y pasa energía por el suelo eso hará que revelen donde están las lagrimas tendremos ventaja -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Bien Boa ya sabes que hacer -Boa asintió y comenzó a transformarse, enterró su cola en el suelo y sus ojos brillaron de un color blanco-

Las encontré! -dijo Boa sonriendo- hay una al sur oeste de nosotros están en los puntos cardinales de la isla son cinco en total

Bien entonces hay que dispersarnos que cada uno de nosotros tendrá una lagrima que destruir -dijo Izanamy serio y los demás asintieron- Boa que mas detectas?

Detecto cinco guerreros fuertes en todas las direcciones pero puedo sentir que son fuertes abra que tener mucho cuidado

Bien entonces cada uno de nosotros ira a una lagrima destruyanlas de un solo golpe -dijo Byakun serio todos asintieron y desaparecieron de ahí en un rápido movimiento, mientras tanto Po estaba dentro de la estatua, Abel y el terminaron llegando a un campo dentro de la cabeza de la estatua, era un campo rodeado de rocas rojas, se escucho hablan palpitaciones dentro de esa zona, parecía que estaban en un campo redondo para un combate con estatuas sostenidas por columnas cortadas, Po solo se quedo en un extremo viendo el campo-

En este campo terminaremos de una vez por todas nuestra pelea -dijo Abel serio y Po se puso en guardia frente a el, en su mano derecha concentro energía dorada con una aura de rayos azules y creo una espada del casi el mismo tamaño que la espada de Abel- un encuentro de espadas?

No soy un espadachín pero se que puedo vencerte sin ningún problema -dijo zoo serio y Abel sonrío, Abel tomo la espada con ambas manos y avanzó con la espada extendida, al avanzar soltó una onda de energía color negra y dorada en el campo, Po lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda cortante de energía, Abel sonrío y lanzó un golpe en diagonal con la espada haciendo que el ataque de Po se destruyera, Abel desapareció y apareció encima de Po,blanco dos corte en diagonal soltando energía en forma de onda cortantes, Po solo salgo a un lado, deshizo la espada formándola en un esfera y la lanzó contra Abel dandole en el cuerpo, los ataques chocaron creando una explosión en el campo y lo cubrió de humo, Abel avanzó en el aire y lanzó una estocada soltando energía, Po salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, le dio a una barrera de energía y soltó una honda de impacto y energía, forcejeo un poco y la barrera lo empujo un poco hacia atrás Abel sonrío y lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía algo grande, Po la sujeto con las manos forcejeando un poco hasta que la desvío a un lado causando una explosión Abel apareció frente a el tratando de apuñalarlo, Po desapareció y Abel termino golpeando el suelo, Po apareció detrás de él golpeando la barrera dejando una onda de energía por el impacto, se sorprendió y salto hacia tras dejando la barrera, Abel sonrío y lanzó varias estocadas soltando disparos de energía, Po se cruzo de brazos recogiendo los impactos en el cuerpo, Abel sonrío pensando que lo había lastimado pero Po solo salió del humo concentro energía en su puño derecho y avanzó de una paso, Abel se elevó evitando el golpe, coloco la espada enfrente de el apuntando a Po, concentro energía y disparó un rayo de energía color rojizo oscuro, Po solo le dio un golpe al rayo de energía dejando una colisión y forcejo, el rayo se deshizo debido al golpe de Po, Abel papa recio detrás de Po a punto de darle un corte en diagonal, Po inclino el cuerpo esquivando el corte, se sujeto del suelo con sus manos y levantó el pie dandole una patata a la espada, la espada termino impulsada y choco en el techo, Po se sostuvo de sus manos, retrajo sus piernas y le dio una patada a Abel en el cuerpo alejándolo de el, Po se puso de pie y desapareció, Abel siguió siendo empujado y Po apareció apareció detrás de él dandole un golpe y soltó energía dorada de su puño envolviendo a Abel en energía dorada, Abel estaba por alejarse pero Po lo sujeto de la pierna derecha, lo sujeto con fuer y lo lanzó al suelo de cara estrellándolo con fuerza, lo volvió a levantar y giro solo para terminar lanzándolo contra unas columnas y estatuas, Abel termino impactado dejando una onda de de sonido, Po avanzó corriendo concentrando energía en su cuerpo, salto y retrajo su brazo derecho para un golpe-

-Abel solo lo vio y se levanto rápido evitando el golpe que había lanzado, Po termino golpeando el suelo con fuerza dejando una onda de impacto, busco a Abel con la mirada pero este termino dandole un golpe en el cuerpo con la esfera de escudo, Po termino impactando el suelo de espaldas mientras Abel sonreía, sintió que su esfera era empujada y cuando se dio cuenta Po lo estaba empujando con las manos, siguió forcejeando y lo levanto dando un leve grifo,veterano su brazo derecho y le dio un golpe a la esfera alejándola de el, Abel se giró en el aire y quedó suspendido, Po salió del agujero de un salto y le dio otro golpe soltando energía, sujeto la esfera con las manos y la lanzó a otro extremo, extendió las manos formando una esfera de energía con rayos rojos rodeándola, la disparo y le dio al escudo de Abel causando una explosión en el campo, Po solo bajo y se quedo de pie viendo el humo en el fondo, estaba serio esperando algo pero en eso apareció la espada de Abel siendo lanzada, Po solo bajo el cuerpo pero la espada le dio un corte en el hombro izquierdo dejándolo sangrar, Po solo se quejó y se sujeto el hombro tratando de contener el sangrado-

Nada mal por un momento pensé que casi me lastimabas -dijo Abel sonriendo, salió del humo sin su escudo, la espada solo avanzó de regreso y el la sujeto sin problemas- déjame decirte que desde que obtuve mi poder celestial me siento invencible ahora mismo destruiré todo, El Salvador se quedo dormido para nuestro combate pero lo despertare ahora mismo -Abel giro la espada dejando la punta apuntando al suelo estaba por lanzar un golpe al suelo pero Po le dio un golpe a la hoja de la espada desviando el golpe, Abel le dio la vuelta a la escapada y se preparó para lanzar un corte horizontal, Po dio un pisotón al suelo levantando algunas rocas y Abel lanzó el corte horizontal cortando las rocas con facilidad, Po había saltado esquivando el ataque, se giró y se impulso hacia Abel y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, lo atrajo y le comenzó a golpearlo en el cuerpo con una solo mano, lo soltó un momento concentro energía en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe soltando una gran cantidad de energía que lo envolvió en un destello, Abel termino siendo empujado contra una de las paredes dejando un agujero por el impacto- no me detendrás con esto

Sabes eres un hablador -dijo Po serio mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor de su herida- aun no terminamos con esto vamos -Abel levanto la espada concentrando energía haciéndola todavía más grande, lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de energía y Po la esquivo saltando a un lado, Abel apareció frente a el lanzando un corte diagonal con la espada, Po desapareció esquivando el ataque, apareció detrás de Abel dandole una patada en la espalda y Abel cayó al suelo de rodillas, Po golpeó el suelo liberando rocas afiladas, Abel solo esquivo una roca llevándose un corte en la pierna derecha, Po concentro fuego en su puño izquierdo y lanzó un golpe liberando una llamada, Abel recibió el golpe directo en el pecho dejándole una quemadura leve, Po avanzó esperando golpearlo de nuevo pero Abel comenzó a girar rápido formando un torbellino de energía, Po se detuvo y vio como Abel libero varias ondas de corte hechas de energía, Po trato de esquivarlos pero recibió algunos ataques en el cuerpo dejándole moretones pero no cortadas, Po concentro energía en su cuerpo y avanzó corriendo, Abel le dio un corte ligero en el estomago, Po desapareció y apareció detrás de él atrapándolo en sus brazos, lo levanto y se dio la vuelta cayendo en picada y termino estrellándolo en el suelo de cabeza, Po se levanto y Abel expulsó energía dejando una onda de energía que empujó a Po un poco lejos de el, se levanto y avanzó flotando, lanzó un golpe liberando energía en forma de rayo, el ataque le dio a Po justo en el cuerpo alejándolo de el, Po concentro energía en su cuerpo y se formaron alas de dragón en su espalda, se elevó un poco y estiro los brazos contando energía, Abel lanzó una serie de golpes soltando energía en forma de una lluvia de esferas, Po las esquivo moviéndose de lado a lado evitando el contacto, apareció detrás de Abel y disparo la esfera dandole en la espalda y causó una explosión leve en el campo, Abel salió del humo y se enojo un poco, los dos concentraron energía en sus cuerpos, avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños soltando una gran cantidad de energía en el campo de piedra, mientras esto sucedía en la cabeza de la estatua los cinco restantes estaban corriendo por la ciudad, los cinco terminaron en pequeñas templos con una forma sencilla, parecían templos en una escala pequeña con la zona del techo en forma triangular, cada uno de ellos entro por la puerta y fueron bajando por una escalera, al principio era oscuro pero solo se escuchaban los pasos de todos ellos, en un momento llegaron a una zona nivelada del suelo, apenas entraron por un lugar este se iluminó mostrando una columna con una esfera de color azul en el centro, la esfera parecía que brillaba un poco y brotaba energía, siguieron avanzando pero en eso sintieron la energía y presencia de alguien dentro del lugar, con Byakun el dio un paso y una vestí a de nieve y viento estaba por darle en el brazo, el solo rugió y lanzó un corte en diagonal con sus garras soltando una onda de viento y electricidad-

Vamos Frog debes tener un mejor plan que ese -dijo Byakun con burla pero eso se escucharon unos pasos de tacón y Byakun se sorprendió de lo que vio, se tratan de Snow la cual estaba usando solo armadura hecha de hielo, de tan solo ver su cuerpo muy bien tonificado el quedo embobado- huy hola preciosa gatita -sonrío y de código acercarse un poco pero Snow solo sacó sus garras y avanzó mientras Byakun se quedo sorprendido viendo las garras filosas de la hembra, Snow estaba por clavar sus garras en la zona de la entre pierna pero Byakun salto esquivando el golpe- oye en que estabas pensado?! Lo necesito las damas aman al gran Byakun! -gritó asustado mientras terraza el techo y se sostenía usando sus garras, Snow apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe y Byakun volvió a saltar evitando el golpe, Snow golpeó el techo y dejo un agujero haciendo que las rocas cayeran con Byakun, Byakun solo bajo un poco hasta que Snow apareció frente a él y lanzó una patada, Byakun se cruzo de brazos deteniendo la patada pero termino siendo empujado contra una pared dejando un leve agujero, Snow dio la vuelta y quedo de pie alejada de Byakun- rayos y yo que pensé que Hinata si golpeaba fuerte -Byakun salió de las rocas y se tallo el cuerpo, noto algo en Snow no hablaba y mucho menos tenía una mirada viva, sus ojos estaban vacíos casi muertos, Byakun se sorprendió un momento y quedo en guardia- algo me dice que no eres una mujer cualquiera -Snow se rodeó de un viento helado, extendió el brazo derecho hacia arriba y se formo un pequeño remolino, lanzó un golpe soltando la ventisca y Byakun se cubrió con los brazos causando que quedara atrapado en el hielo, Byakun había quedado congelado mientras Snow tenía una expresión calmada pero seria, con James el estaba corriendo por un pasillo y llego al campo donde encontró la lagrima en un pedestal, solo avanzo caminando un momento cuando un campo de fuego se formo frente a él, se alejó de un salto y apareció Berial con los ojos en blanco, su melena era negra y el pelo del cuerpo era gris, sus ojos estaban en blanco y no decía nada, usaba una armadura negra con rasgos rojos y en la mano tenía una espada larga-

Quien eres? -dijo James serio, Berial no contesto, solo levanto la espada de forma vertical y lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de fuego, James salto a un lado esquivando el ataque pero Berial lanzó otro de forma horizontal soltando una onda de fuego, James desapareció esquivando el ataque, encima de el apareció Berial dandole una patada con el talón justo en la cabeza, James se quejó y termino cayendo al suelo de espaldas dejando una onda de impacto por el golpe, se levanto quedando sentado y sujeto su cabeza- eso si me dolió -Berial cayó en picada lanzando una estocada con su espada, James se levanto y esquivo el ataque, Berial termino impactando el suelo dejando una onda de aire y polvo, concentro fuego en su espada y siguió a James corriendo, la espada estaba soltando fuego dejando un rastro en el campo, Berial termino cerca de James y lanzó un corte en diagonal ascendente soltando el fuego en forma de una onda, la onda termino golpeando a James justo en el cuerpo envolviéndolo en fuego y lo termino alejando hasta que impacto en una pared dejando un nube de humo, con Boa ella estaba avanzando por el pasillo hasta terminar en el campo con la lagrima en su pedestal-

Bien llegue -dijo sonriendo y avanzó con cuidado, se sintió que la tierra tembló un poco y ella se enrollo solo para rebotar y esquivar una roca que había salido del suelo en forma de cono puntiagudo, se alejó solo para ver como una pantera macho de pelo negro y ojos rojos estaba frente a ella, sus ojos no tenían pupila y vestía de la misma forma que los soldados- solo uno? -Boa sonrío pensando que era sencillo pero dos esferas de fuego salieron de un lado y estaban por golpearla pero ella avanzó a un lado esquivando los ataques, se quedo en un extremo viendo que dos soldados más aparecieron- dos mas te harán falta muchos mas para vencer -dos puertas se abrieron dejando ver a diez soldados más listos para el combate- diez? Ja me río de ustedes- Boa sonrío con burla pero fueron llegando mas soldados dando un total de treinta- ahora si tengo un poco de miedo -sonrío nerviosa, diez soldados se pusieron enfrente y extendieron el brazo derecho disparando fuego en forma de esferas, Boa solo trato de esquivarlas pero un muro de rocas filosas apareció frente a ella detenido su paso y los ataques le dieron en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión, con Hinata ella estaba corriendo por el pasillo cuando sintió un viento helado en el cuerpo, se detuvo un momento pero no le dio importancia a lo que paso y siguió corriendo hasta que llego al campo con la lagrima en un pedestal pero el campo estaba cubierto de nieve-

Lo que me faltaba mas nieve -dijo Hinata irritada, encima de ella estaba Frog el cual estaba cayendo en picada hacia ella, Hinata salto a un lado y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Frog se giró y le dio un golpe con su brazo derecho, estaba en su forma liberada y se veía muy fuerte, Frog golpeó el suelo librando hielo en forma de estacas hacia Hinata, Hinata trato de moverse pero Frog la sujeto del estomago con su lengua, Hinata gruño y vio como el hielo iba hacia ella, solo cerró los ojos formando una bola de fuego del tamaño de su cuerpo derritiendo el hielo de sus pies, Frog se acercó de un salto y soplo con fuerza soltando una ventisca dejando cubierta a Hinata de algo de nieve, con Izanamy el llego al campo con la lagrima en el pedestal pero apenas dio un paso diez espada hechas de energía de color dorada aparecieron rodeándolo y bajaron clavándose en el suelo, frente a esas espada apareció Credo el cual vio algo de sangre bajar de las espadas, mientras tanto Po estaba forcejando contra Abel y termino siendo empujado con la energía de Abel, Po quedo a cuatro patas respirando de forma agitada-

Ríndete panda tu y los demás guardianes están perdidos, no pueden ganar, las lágrimas están custodiadas por mis mejores guerreros y los guardianes han perdido más de la mitad de sus poderes tratando de frenarnos -dijo Abel serio, Byakun estaba congelado, Hinata también, James herido por el fuego lo mismo que le paso a Boa e Izanamy posiblemente este herido de gravedad, todas esas imágenes pasaron por la mente de Po- cuando mis guardianes celestiales derroten a tus compañeros entonces no habrá nadie que nos derrote, mientras peleamos en este lugar más poder absorbe El Salvador y más fuerte se hará mientras que tu morirás, no importa que pase al final solo quedare yo y las naciones más poderosas me temerán y se unirán a mi bajo mi misma bandera -Po apretó el suelo con fuerza mientras que Abel se acercó apuntándole con su espada- ahora solo muere! -Abel lanzó una estocada con su espada pero Po lo sujeto con sus manos haciendo que sangrara de sus palmas, forcejeo un poco pujando la espada mientras se paraba-

Todavía...-dijo Po serio y empujó mas la espada mientras expulsaba una gran llamarada de poder dorado con una aura de rayos- Todavía no subestimes nuestros poderes! -empujo mas espada- mi esposa Hinata, Byakun, James, Boa e Izanamy no han expulsado sus máximos poderes -en los campos con los guardianes cada uno de ellos estaban expulsando un brillo de energía en sus cuerpos- todos nos solteros venceremos sin importar el resultado, todos nosotros ganaremos! -Byakun expulso poder de rayos azules en su cuerpo rugiendo un poco, paso a su forma de guardián y el hielo se rompió, James salió del humo dejando agua hirviendo en el campo haciendo que Berial retrocediera, había paso a su forma de guardián soltando energía verde oscura, Boa había expulsado poder pasando a su forma de guardiana dejando rocas afiladas en el campo alejando a los demás soldados, con Hinata ella había creado un remolido de fuego quemando la lengua de Frog y deshaciendo la nieve que la cubría a ella y el campo, había pasado a su forma de guardiana con alas de fénix, con Izanamy el rugió deshaciendo las espada que lo tenían tratado, el fuego lo cubrió haciendo que pasara a su forma de guardián forma del sol- todos nosotros ganaremos Abel, yo te derrotare Abel! -Po grito doblando sus manos y rompió la espada de Abel,blanco un golpe soltando energía y Abel fue empujado al otro extremo del campo, los dos avanzaron hacia el otro concentrando energía en sus puños, los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una colisión en el campo causando una fuerte explosión-


	25. Chapter 25

**Terminando las batallas**

En la isla donde la secta había hecho su base se libraban duras batallas ahora mismo, la estatua de Izanagi estaba parada en medio de la isla mientras dentro de lo que sería su cabeza Po estaba peleando contra Abel por una ultima vez, dentro de la cabeza se escucho un fuerte impacto, dentro de ese lugar Po estaba persiguiendo a Abel envuelto en energía dorada, lanzó una serie de golpes soltando energía dorada, Abel se cruzo de brazos dejando que el escudo detuviera los golpes de Po, Po bajo al suelo y corrió rodeando a Abel dejando un rastro de energía dorada, Abel lo siguió pero Po era más rápido para el, Po apareció detrás de el lanzando una patada con el cuerpo envuelto en energía, la patada impacto con Abel lanzándolo contra la pared, Abel hizo que su escudo se hiciera todavía más grande, concentro energía en su mano derecha y disparo un rayo rojo y negro contra Po, Po se envolvió en energía y lanzó un golpe partiendo la energía en dos partes haciendo que cada parte impactará en la pared dejando una explosión, en otros lados Hinata estaba golpeando directo a Frog en el pecho, se envolvió en energía y lo elevó hacia el techo, dio un giro y bajo en picada sujetando a Frog y lo estrello en el suelo dejando una honda explosiva leve, Hinata salió del humo sonriendo, estaba en su forma de guardián usando sus alas,Frog se levanto, inhalo hasta al fondo inflando su cuello, abrió la boca soltando un viento helado, Hinata salgo abriendo las alas, levanto su mano derecha formando una bola de fuego y la disparo contra la ventisca haciendo que el hielo se deshiciera y el fuego golpeara directo a Frog en la boca causando una explosión-

-El humo paso y Frog salto apareciendo frente a Hinata lanzando un golpe, Hinata le sujeto el puño con la mano evitando el contacto, lo atrajo y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo envuelto en energía roja, con James, el estaba en su forma de guardián evitando el contacto con los ataques de Berial, Berial respiro hondo y exhalo fuego, James creo un campo de energía verde frente a el, extendió los brazos dejando que la energía explotara cubriendo todo el campo con la energía, bajo al suelo y avanzó de un paso envuelto en energía y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho, Berial retrocedió un par de pasos y James lanzó una serie de golpes soltando energía, la energía se concentro en el pecho de Berial hasta que esta exploto y envolvió todo en humo-

-Con Izanamy el había sido golpeado en el pecho por Credo y lo fue empujando hasta que soltó y disparo una esfera de energía que lo envolvió haciendo que se estrellara con cada muro y columna detrás de el, Izanamy se giró y extendió los brazos y piernas haciendo que la energía explotara, Credo avanzó corriendo y se envolvió en energía, voló envuelto en energía dejando un sonido de eco en el campo, Izanamy se impulso envuelto en energía azul, los dos chocaron lanzando un golpe, se creo un colisión de energía en el campo hasta que terminó en una explosión dejando el campo con algo de fuego y humo, los dos salieron envueltos en energía, avanzaron dejando rastros en el camino, avanzaron y Credo le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, Izanamy siguió avanzando mientras Credo lo seguía, Izanamy lanzó una patada y Credo levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando la patada, los dos siguieron avanzando mientras chocaban sus golpes más de tres veces dejando ondas de sonido e impacto dejando rastros de energía azul, se escucho un ultimo sonido de alto impacto en el techo, los dos estaban peleando en un rápido intercambio de golpes y patadas en el aire envueltos en energía, se escucharon mas impactos hasta que los dos lanzaron un golpe dandole al otro en el rostro, los dos se separaron hasta que dar de frente heridos y sonriendo-

Tal como lo esperaba del Guardián del sol! Eres muy fuerte de entre todos los oponentes que eh tenido tu eres el más poderoso de todos! Me hace sentir Feliz! -dijo Credo sonriendo y expulsó mas poder de su cuerpo haciendo una llamarada dorada-

Finalmente siento que puedo pelear sin restricciones! Me siento realmente feliz de tener un oponente digno al fin! -Izanamy estaba sonriendo mientras sus colmillos se hacían mas grandes, se envolvió en poder azul y dorado que luego paso a un aura roja llameante y dorada, extendió los brazos formando una esfera roja, retrajo las manos a sus costillas haciendo la esfera mas grande y luego extendió los brazos disparos un rayo de energía mientras que Credo disparo un rayo de energía dorada, ls dos ataques chocaron explotando en el campo cubriendo todo de llamas-

-con Byakun el estaba peleando contra Snow, Snow lanzó un golpe soltando un bloque de hielo y Byakun lo partió con sus garras envueltas en rayos, el estaba en su forma de guardián, avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe directo en el estomago haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara, Byakun le sujeto de la cola, le dio unas vueltas envolviendo su cuerpo en energía y la lanzó a un lado envuelta en energía, Byakun avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo de color azul de su brazo, el rayo le dio a Snow directo en el cuerpo envolviéndola en energía hasta que esta exploto, en el centro de la cabeza Po había dejado a Abel en el suelo herido y cansado, Abel se levanto envolviendo su cuerpo en energía de nuevo, Po comenzó a hacer trazos con las manos formando líneas de energía blanca, Abel creo su espada y la cubrió de energía roja y negra, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de una llamarada de energía roja y negra, el escudo se deshizo y el avanzó lanzando una estocada soltando energía para envolverse ella, Po ya no pudo terminar sus trazos y sujeto la espada de Abel con las manos quedando en un forcejeo de energía, los dos estaban expulsando poder de sus cuerpos dejando una colisión, Po grito expulsando mas poder dorado y destruyó la espada doblando las manos, Abel se quedo sorprendido, Po no lo dejo así avanzó y sujeto a Abel del cuello y avanzó expulsando poder, con su mano libre lo siguió golpeando una y otra vez haciendo que sangrara mas y mas del rostro, lo dejo un momento pero retrajo su puño derecho concentrando energía en todo el brazo, lanzó un golpe de gancho directo a su estómago haciendo que el poder lo empujara y se lo llevara cubriéndolo de energía, Abel termino impactando la parte trasera de la cabeza de la estatua dejando una explosión, Abel estaba gritando envuelto en la energía, grito un poco mas haciendo que la energía que lo cubría explotara y lo liberará, Po estaba saliendo de la estatua para seguirlo pero Abel se cubrió mas de energía y avanzó hacia un lado de la estatua, Po se cubrió de energía y lo siguió pero Abel termino llegando y se metió dentro de la estatua tomando su control, Po no supo que hacer de momento, Hinata estaba empujando a Frog contra la lagrima de Izanagi y lo dejo estrellado ahí mismo-

Voy a destruir esta lagrima de una vez -Hinata expulsó poder de su cuerpo formando un aura llameante, extendió los brazos formando una esfera de fuego y energía, la disparo y esta impacto a Frog cuando una fuerte explosión, la lagrima se destruyo con el poder de Hinata igual que Frog, Hinata estaba un poco cansada, se trató de relajar pero sintió como la tierra tembló un poco, abandonó el lugar y cuando llego al exterior vio con Po estaba siendo perseguido por la estatua de Izanagi- mi amor -Hinata voló usando sus alas-

Mientras tanto Boa estaba peleando con los soldados de momento, avanzó de forma rápida y se enrollo en el cuerpo de uno de los soldados, soltó una descarga eléctrica blanca de su cuerpo dejando al soldado herido y este se deshizo, Boa concentro energía en su boca formando una esfera amarilla, salto evitando un ataque más y la esfera siguió creciendo todavía más, cuando llego a un extremo soltó la energía en forma de un rayo golpeando a varios, siguió con el rayo golpeando a mas enemigo pero en todo el camino la energía dejo algunas explosiones hasta que la energía termino su trayecto y exploto en el último punto dejando una cortina de humo.

James estaba lanzando un golpe al suelo levantando varias rocas hacia Berial, Las rocas terminaron los brazos y piernas del León, James avanzó quedando encima de su espalda justo en el aire, bajo en picada lanzando una patada envuelto en energía, cuando impacto la espada de Berial dejo una onda de sonido y energía por el alto impacto, el león grito porque sus brazos y piernas habían sido atravesados por las rocas, James salto hacia la cola de Berial y la sujeto con fuerza, la levanto con toda la fuerza que tenía y lo lanzó contra la lagrima dejando que su espalda chocará con la gema azul, con Byakun el había eliminado ya a Snow y había quedo algo cansado, solo vio la lagrima mientras sentía que la tierra temblaba un poco-

Izanamy y Credo terminaron chocando sus brazos dejando una onda de impacto en el aire, los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños dejando una onda de impacto, Credo disparo una esfera de energía e Izanamy la sujeto con sus manos y la desvío-

Terminemos con esto de una vez! -Izanamy grito expulsando mas poder de su cuerpo, Credo concentro energía en su mano derecha formando una navaja muy grande ese energía, Izanamy hizo aparecer su espada mientras concentraba el aura llameante en la hoja y perdía su transformación, los dos avanzaron chocando sus espadas en un corte vertical, Izanamy grito expulsando poder de su cuerpo y empujó a Credo un poco, se giró concentrando el poder en su hoja mientras Credo trato de atacar pero no podía moverse bien, entre los dos se formo una honda de energía azul oscura y algo de viento iba hacia ella, Credo ya no pudo mantenerse en pie e Izanamy termino lanzando un corte con el filo de la espada directo en sus costillas del lado derecho-

Las garras del Dragón que parten el cielo! -Izanamy grito cortando a Credo por la mitad mientras el fuego lo cubría en todo el cuerpo, Credo solo fue elevado al cielo y termino siendo quemado- gracias Credo -Izanamy solo limpio la espada lanzando un golpe a un lado- fue una pelea muy divertida- ahora solo queda...-Izanamy, Byakun, James y Boa vieron las lagrimas de Izanagi frente a ellos- Destruir las lagrimas! -mientras tanto afuera con Po el estaba corriendo esquivando los tanques de parte de la estatua, la estatua lanzó un golpe horizontal lanzando cinco esferas de energía de color rojas, Po salto a un lado esquivando los ataques pero una esfera le dio en el pecho causando una leve explosión que lo empujo contra una casa y la atravesó quedando terrado debajo de unos escombros, la estatua concentro energía en el anillo de su espalda formando una esfera de color negra y dorada, la disparo formando un rayo de energía concentrada, Po se quedo quieto y nervioso viendo el ataque, extendió los brazos pero en eso Hinata lo sujeto del cuerpo y lo empujo con fuerza en un abrazo, el rayo de energía termino dando n el suelo y causó una gran explosión que hizo temblar toda la isla, más de la mitad de la isla se cubrió de fuego mientras Hinata que tenía abrazado a Po fue empujada con fuerza hasta impactar a unas calles lejos de ahí, los dos cayeron al suelo y rodaron mientras sentían que la tierra temblaba con fuerza-

Hinata -Po la llamo y se acercó un poco a verla- estas bien? -la movió pero Hinata estaba herida y debilitada- contesta!

Estoy bien mi amor -dijo Hinata algo cansada- logre destruir una de las lagrimas, pero aún mantiene todo su poder por lo que veo -se levanto junto a Po y los dos quedaron sujetados entre ellos un momento- dime como te sientes

Cansado y por lo que veo tu también ya estas muy débil -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata sonrió- debemos buscar refugio y pensar en un nuevo plan -los dos entraron a un edificio cercano, Hinata se sentó un momento para respirar mejor- como lo venceremos?

No lo se Po -dijo Hinata intranquila- pero necesitamos toda la energía posible, crees que Izanamy pueda darte algo de su poder?

Si, si Izanamy y yo unimos fuerzas en la fase dos del modo guardián destruiríamos esa estatua hasta convertirla en cenizas -dijo Po sonriendo pero recordó algo- pero no creo que podamos -paso a tener una cara seria-

Por que lo dices? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ustedes son los más poderosos si atacan al mismo tiempo podrán destruir a ese monstruo

Eso seria imposible Byakun, James e Izanamy atacaron la estatua usando la exclamación del universo, y ni así lograron destruirla -dijo Po serio- a menos que no destruyamos la lagrimas primero no podremos detener esa estatua, solo espero que los muchachos se den prisa -Hinata suspiro mientras tanto en la parte baja de la isla, Izanamy, James, Boa y Byakun estaban expulsando mas poder de sus cuerpos dejando un aura llameante en el campo-

Usare toda la energía que me queda en un golpe! -Izanamy concentro energía en sus manos, las extendió a los lados y luego las giro dejando la mano derecha sobre la izquierda con los brazos extendidos, retratos las manos dejándolas en sus costillas del lado derecho- Ka Me Ha Me Ha!

Acabar con esta gema tan grande dependerá una estatua de cinco mil toneladas -dijo Byakun sonriendo y comenzó a expulsar mas poder de su cuerpo pasando a su fase de guardián- es un muy mal chiste -abrió su garra derecha formando una esfera de energía azul con rayos saliendo de los lados- Colmillo del Tigre!

Bien acabemos con esto! -James grito extendiendo los brazos a los lados formando esferas grandes en sus manos- lo destruiré todo si es posible, Gran Cañón Aquos! -las disparo pero Berial se puso en medio llevándose el impacto mientras terminaba chocando con la gema-

Les demostrare lo fuerte que soy -Boa expulsó poder de su cuerpo mientras los soldados estaban frente a ella, se creo un remolino de energía que envolvió a Boa, el remolino era amarillo y siguió creciendo mas y mas- Tormenta Destructora! -, Boa avanzo envuelta en la energía dio un salto y los soldados solo fueron golpeados por e pasar de Boa, su trayecto la llevaba a la gema, los cuatro dieron un grito liberando sus poderes golpeando las gemas directamente, con la estatua esta comenzó a detenerse en su paso y las gemas que tenía en el cuerpo comenzaron a brillar y a agrietarse-

No las gemas y las lágrimas están...! -Abel grito sorprendido desde el centro de la cabeza- se están destruyendo! -las gemas soltaron algunos pedazos, con los demás guardianes, ellos habían destruidos las lagrimas con sus energías, las gemas había sido destruidas al mismo tiempo por todos ellos, las gemas de la estatua se destruyeron mientras en la orilla de la ciudad se vieron cuatro resplandores blancos y luego se escucho una explosión de parte de cada uno haciendo que la isla se agrietara y la ciudad se fuera hundiendo- No mi mundo!

Ya veo por eso las lagrimas eran tan sagradas -dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo como la tierra temblaba por la fuerza de las explosiones, Po la vio confundido y ella decidió explicarle- cuando Izanami murió Izanagi se lleno de tanta ira que se dice que con su enfado casi logra partir todo el mundo pero cuando se calmo creo unas gemas especiales que si se usaban correctamente podrían volver a unir todos los continentes como uno solo, esas eran las legendarias lagrimas de Izanagi

Entonces la isla estaba hecha gracias a las lagrimas -dijo Po sorprendido, la tierra debajo de sus pies comenzó a agrietarse mas y mas- ahora que las lagrimas ya no están esta isla comenzará a destruirse

Si pero mas importante podemos destruir a Abel de una vez -dijo Hinata seria y Po asintió-

Hinata dame de tu poder -dijo Po serio y Hinata lo fue siguiendo rumbo hacia donde estaba la estatua- no se que llegue a pasar pero sin importar quiero estar contigo, siempre, juntos no me importa el futuro no quiero soltar tu mano -Po tomo la mano de Hinata y los dos comenzaron a expulsar mas poder de sus cuerpos, el poder dorado de Po se mezclo con las llamas de Hinata formando un fuego dorado en el campo, en un momento a otro las alas de Hinata desaparecieron formando una camisa dorada con bordes rojo, los dos siguieron avanzando un poco mas envueltos en la energía, el resplandor de la energía le llamo la atención a Abel y este giro con la estatua-

Ustedes siguen vivos?! No los dejare vivir! No me importa que mis isla es destruida no los dejare ir! -Abel grito y la estatua comenzó a concentrar energía en su espalda formando una esfera de color negra y dora, la esfera comenzó a crecer mas y mas-

Los dos juntos! -dijeron Po y Hinata serios haciendo que las llamas crecieran mas hasta formar la figura de un dragón de cuerpo delgado pero este tenía alas como las de un ave, el dragón estaba hecho de energía, la estatua disparó su energía mientras que Po y Hinata avanzaron envueltos en la energía dorada, las dos energías chocaron creando una fuerte colisión en el aire, Po y Hinata ataban lanzando un golpe con un manos sujetadas- Elevaremos al máximo nuestro poder para proteger a nuestro mudo! -los dos gritaron haciendo que la energía enemiga fuera destruida, los dos siguieron avanzando hasta golpear el pecho de la estatua, los dos atravesaron el pecho de la estatua hasta que salieron por el otro extremo dejando que la energía tomara la forma de un dragón dorado delgado con alas del fénix, Abel solo estaba solo estaba sorprendido viendo al dragón, el dragón siguió avanzado hasta golpear la cabeza de la estatua junto con Abel, el dragón se enredó en el cuerpo de la estatua, brillo un poco hasta que la estatua termino siendo destruida convirtiéndola en polvo nada mas, mientras que Abel había sido cubierto por las llamas doradas hasta que no quedo nada de el-

-Después de un rato los otros cuatro guardianes salieron de la zona subterránea solo para ver que el día había llegado y toda la isla había sido destruida, las ciudades había sido destruidas, los edificios había caído dejando solo escombros y miles de seguidores entre los restos, la isla se estaba separando un poco debido a los ataques de todos ellos, pero ninguno de los cuatro estaba buscando a los seguidores o viendo si había sobrevivientes, todos estaban buscando a sus compañeros entre los escombros de la ciudad y de la estatua-

Encontraron algo ahí? -dijo James nervioso mientras veía como Byakun levantaba una roca y no hallaba nada, solo negro y dejo caer la roca, Boa salió de unas rocas y negó con la cabeza- en donde rayos se metieron?! -James novio unas cuantas rocas buscando pero no había nada, los tres se desilusionaron un poco hasta que las rocas de bajos de ellos comenzaron a moverse, Izanamy estaba empujando unas rocas cuando encontró a Po y a Hinata abrazados-

Los encontré! -grito Izanamy sonriendo, levantó una gran roca y la quito de encima- Hinata Po despierten! -los movió un poco y los dos fueron despertando algo lento- están vivos

Que bien! -dijeron todos sonriendo, los ayudaron a salir de los escombros, estaban heridos y con manchas de sangre en las cabezas debido a las heridas, todos estaban en s forma normal una vez mas para descansar- Hinata Po díganme cuantas colas ven? -Boa les mostró su cola-

Una -dijeron los dos sonriendo, todos estaban reunidos para descansar, después de un rato Po era ayudado por Byakun a caminar mientras Izanamy ayudaba a Hinata cargándola en sus brazos- gracias chicos -todos vieron confundidos a Po- sin su ayuda no hubieras podido derrotar a Abe-

No tienes que darnos las gracias -dijo Byakun tranquilo- derrotamos a esos sujetos todos juntos

Es verdad no porque haya sido nuestro deber, si no porque era lo correcto, nunca dejamos atrás a un compañero herido o necesitado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Tengo una pregunta -dijo Hinata medio dormida- como volveremos? -todos se quedaron hitos con los ojos abiertos- ninguno lo pensó? -Hinata levanto la voz pero sintió dolor en el cuerpo y se recostó en los brazos de Izanamy- que importa ya...

Haremos un barco -dijo Boa sonriendo, James y Boa hicieron que varias ramas salieran del suelo y se juntaran tomando la forma de un barco o algo parecido, pusieron a Po y a Hinata los cuales se durmieron juntos acostados uno encima del otro-

Yo los ayudare a navegar en el mar -dijo James sonriendo, todos se subieron y James hizo que el agua los fuera empujando hasta las costas de China-

Al menos dime que sabes donde queda China -dijo Izanamy nervioso, después de navegar unas horas terminaron llegando a las costas de China, en el palacio Imperial todo estaba en una tensión muy fuerte, todos habían visto la batalla desde las costas, después de un rato y varias horas no hubo respuesta o alguna señal de sus amigos, Tigresa estaba preocupada igual que los demás mientras que Luceli no paraba de llorar por pensar que su esposo estaba muerto, los demás estaban guardando silencio hasta que se escucho el sonido de algo apareciendo frente a ellos, todos voltearon y vieron a los guardianes- hola a todos -todos se pudieron reunir, el maestro Leo ayudo a cargar a Po ya que se encontraba dormido igual que Hinata, Leo saludo a sus alumnos mientras que los cuatro furiosos y el maestro Shifu se alegraron de ver a Po de nuevo con vida, Luceli dejo a sus hijos al cuidado de Bruce un momento mientras se acercaba a Izanamy para verlo de cerca-

Eres un tonto hiciste que me preocupara mucho por ti! -Luceli le grito un poco y le dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho mientras lloraba e Izanamy se rascaba la cabeza algo confundido-

Pero no tienes por que llorar así -dijo Izanamy sonriendo,la abrazo con mucho cuidado- lamento haberte asustado -Luceli se fue calmando en su pecho, todos fueron a tendiendo sus heridas hasta que la mayoría quedo vendado de todo el cuerpo en el caso de Byakun, James y Boa estaban menos heridos e Izanamy tuvo que costuras la mayoría de sus heridas para que sanaran dejando alguna cicatriz-

Los hicimos esperar mucho chicos -dijo Byakun tranquilo y todos le pusieron atención, Byakun les fue contando todo lo que había pasado y como todo termino- ahora ya no queda nada en la isla que nos pueda perjudicar en el futuro

Creo que tomaron la opción correcta al destruir la isla -dijo Leonidas tranquilo- las cosas que hicieron fueron lo mas horrible

Lo malo es que por los ataques que recibió la isla dudamos que haya quedado algún sobreviviente -dijo Boa tranquila- creo que ahora todos podremos vivir en paz y armonía por un buen rato -todos asintieron hasta que se escucho un grito-

Donde esta mi bebe?! -Hinata había salido de la clínica usando una bata blanca dejando ver que tenía vendajes en el cuerpo y nada debajo, se dio la vuelta buscando a Long mostrando que no usaba ropa interior debajo y mostrando su trasero- Long! -volteo a los lados y vio a los demás, cuando se fijó era Byakun quien tenía al bebe en sus brazos- Mi bebe! -Hinata corrió hacia Byakun y este se asusto, Hinata tomó al bebe en sus brazos y le dio una patada a Byakun justo en la cara- Patada al estupido inútil -Byakun termino impactando contra el muro cerca de ellos justo de cara, los demás estaban confundidos mientras Hinata no dejaba de llorar y de cargar a su bebé- oh mi bebe te extrañe mucho mi bebe...-el pequeño Long estaba sonriendo por estar de nuevo en los brazos de su madre-

Deberíamos decirle que le estamos viendo todo el trasero y le brilla? -dijo James sonriendo sonrojado un poco viendo que la bata de Hinata se abría de la parte trasera y con el sol le brillaba el pelaje un poco, Hinata se cerró la bata y se sentó en una silla algo molesta-

No vimos nada! -dijeron todos sonrojados y Hinata les dedico una mirada molesta-

Bueno no importa ahora -dijo Hinata tranquila, vio a su bebé dormir en sus brazos y sonrío- ahora todo finalmente terminó pero antes díganme, por que Tigresa esta aquí? -Tigresa estaba dejando a Lu en una cuna y suspiro quedando sentada en una silla-

Tengo el derecho de quedarme -dijo Tigresa molesta- no entiendo mi sola presencia te molesta?

Un poco, pero eso ya no importa ahora solo quiero descansar ya no quiero pelear por un tiempo -dijo Hinata cansada y respirando agitada-

Ahora que la pelea ha termino que haremos todos aquí? -dijo Mono confundido-

Yo deje su palacio al cuidado de mis mejores amigos y unos de los más responsables -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- confío que su palacio este muy bien cuidado -Mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Noe el oso estaba amarrado de todo el cuerpo con una venda tapándole la boca y estaba colgado de cabeza en un lado, en el salón de los héroes parecía que había una fiesta muy salvaje, había muchos animales desde felinos hasta gansos y conejos, todos estaban celebrando-

Quien quiere que lo lanza usando esta nave?! -Saru grito mientras jalaba la carreta del emperador halcón, una leopardo levanto la mano y Saru dejo que se subiera a la carreta- Bien ahora aquí vamos! -empujo el carruaje por las escaleras que daban al patio, la hembra se dio la vuelta y levantó su blusa mostrando los senos, todos gritaron sonriendo pero por desgracia la puerta del palacio se abrió por la carreta y la hembra cayó por las largas escaleras hasta el valle- Huy que locura! Que las chicas vayan a la tina que haremos una orgia! -algunas hembras se quitaron la ropa y fueron corriendo al estanque que estaba en frente de los rollos-

Estoy seguro que todo esta en orden -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras que Shifu tuvo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo-

Presiento que alguien colgó unas pantaletas sobre mi réplica de la caja del maestro Yao tamaño real -dijo Shifu asustado y todos lo vieron extrañados- la cual no tengo -después de un rato Po se levanto muy cansado todavía y fue a ver a su familia para cargar a su hijo, todos estaban descansando después de una larga noche-

Oigan yo siempre he tenido una duda -dijo Víbora viendo que todos estaban comiendo gustos en algunas mesas e Izanamy llevaba más de veinte platos de comida- amigos quisiera saber como fue que se convirtieron en guardianes -todos se detuvieron y vieron a Víbora- bueno es una idea que me a recorrido la mente desde hace tiempo

Bueno pues yo me volví el guardián de la gema un mes antes de conocer a Po y a Hinata -dijo Byakun tranquilo-

Qué raro -dijo James- yo me volví el guardián una semana antes de conocerlos -Boa asintió-

Yo me volví una guardiana tres después de dejar Japón -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Y yo me volví el guardián una semana después de que estos dos se fueron -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Nosotros conocimos a James y Byakun meses después de dejar Japón cuando trabaja como caza recompensas -dijo Po tranquilo- ahora que lo pienso nunca supimos las historias de como ustedes se volvieron guardianes

Por la línea de tiempo el primero que se volvió un guardián fue Izanamy -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Es verdad cuéntanos cómo te convertirse en el guardián de la gema o de la espada -dijo Víbora sonriendo, todos esperaban la respuesta de Izanamy pero el estaba serio y un poco intranquilo-

Antes de mi había otro Guerrero del sol, y antes de mi había otro guardián de la espada -Izanamy tenía una mirada seria pero nostálgica- les contare como fue que me volví un Guardián

El guardián de la espada era Mike y era mi hermano mayor -dijo Luceli intranquila y triste-

El anterior Guerrero del sol era Argento Shiba mi padre -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-


	26. Chapter 26

**El día que fui elegido como un Guardián -Primera Parte-**

-H **ace algunos años-** En la isla de Japón más específico en la aldea Shiba, había un castillo muy grande con una bandera roja en el techo de la parte más alta del castillo, esa bandera tenía el símbolo "Go" de la familia Shiba, ahí mismo en ese castillo se escucharon los pasos de alguien corriendo, ese alguien era Po de 18 años, el pelo de su frente estaba revoloteado y con tres mechones acomodados en forma vertical, se veía feliz por algo, estaba un traje de combate de color verde jade con una pantalón negro y una cinta dorada.

Vamos Hinata ¿esa es toda tu velocidad? -dijo Po sonriendo y en el pasillo apareció Hinata de 17 años usando un traje de combate de color azul con bordes rojos-

Ja no te sientas más rápido que yo solo porque puedas usar la luz para ir más rápido -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ven cariño te voy a hacer trizas a golpes

Huy que miedo -Po se burlo y se fue corriendo envuelto en energía azul, Hinata lo siguió corriendo a cuatro patas, Po se dio la vuelta y estaba por chocar con un lobo joven de unos 24 años, tenía el pelo de la boca blanco y el resto era negro, usaba una armadura de color rojo y una player negra debajo con un pantalón blanco y una cinta de color azul, Po se sorprendió de ver al lobo y salto evitando el contacto- ¡lo siento Mike!

Po ¿pero qué haces? -dijo Mike confundido y sorprendido, se escucho un leve rugió y vio como Hinata apareció detrás a cuatro patas y siguió corriendo- ¡¿Hinata?!

Hola Mike San perdón debo atrapar al panda -dijo Hinata sonriendo, corrió a cuatro patas y trepó él techo para irse corriendo-

Esta bien pero recuerda que esta noche es el festival -dijo Mike sonriendo-

Si lo no lo olvido -dijo Hinata sonriendo y siguió corriendo por el techo persiguiendo a Po, mientras tanto dentro de la sala principal del palacio estaba Cologne, una tigresa blanca anciana de muy baja estatura como la de un niño, usaba un vestido de manga larga de color rojo con bordes verdes con el símbolo de la familia en el pecho y la espalda, estaba meditando frente a un gran árbol con una cinta blanca en el centro del tronco, en ese mismo árbol estaba la gema del sol y la luna pero se veía como si fuera una piedra-

Vaya ya casi cinco o seis años y no hay ningún guardián potencial -dijo Cologne decepcionada, suspiró y estaba por irse cuando la gema emitió un leve brillo un momento y ella lo noto, volteo a los lados viendo si había alguien cercano y entonces vio a Izanamy de 19 años irse por la puerta principal usando un traje negro completamente pero tenía unos protectores en las piernas, brazos y pecho de color blanca, el traje era ajustado a su cuerpo y tenía dos espadas en la espalda, Cologne lo vio un momento y luego vio la gema que emitía un brillo débil pero ahí estaba- ¿el? -volteo a la gema y este dejo de brillar cuando noto que Izanamy se había topado con Luceli-

Hola Izanamy ¿a dónde vas? -dijo Luceli sonriendo amablemente pero Izanamy tenía una expresión seria en su rostro-

Solo voy a una misión, que tengas un buen día -dijo Izanamy serio-

Sabes hoy es el festival de primavera y me preguntaba ¿si planeabas ir? -dijo Luceli sonrojada y algo nerviosa- yo voy a cantar

Me gustaría pero tengo mucho trabajo el día de hoy no creo que pueda -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y ella bajo la cabeza alto decepcionada- nos vemos después -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse dejando a Luceli ahí nada más-

Vaya el amor es muy complejo o ¿no? -dijo Cologne sonriendo y Luceli se sorprendió-

¡¿Eh?! ¿Amor de quién? -dijo Luceli sonroja y sorprendida haciendo que Cologne se riera un poco- abuela Cologne dudo mucho que sepa lo que pasa

Fácil mi niña estas enamorada de mi nieto -dijo Cologne sonriendo y Luceli se sorprendió quedando roja de la cara, Cologne se volvió a reír algo fuerte mientras Luceli solo veia a otro lado-

Bueno si lo amo pero qué importa el está muy ocupado estos días ni siquiera me voltea a ver -dijo Luceli deprimida con la mirada baja- aveces creo que el Izanamy alegre y contento se ha ido, no lo he visto sonreír en mucho tiempo más que hace unos meses cuando Po se atoró en las rocas con el pandita -Cologne se rió más fuerte-

Si casi me orino de risa al escucharlo -dijo Cologne sonriendo- pero bueno mi niña solo debes hacer más esfuerzo por el, estoy segura que él te quiere solo le cuesta aceptar adaptarse a sus sentimientos -Luceli suspiro- sabes la otra vez lo vi comprando algo para una chica y lo envolvió para regalo, él pensó que no había dado cuenta pero el regalo es para ti -Luceli sonrió un poco al escuchar eso- tú solo ten confianza en estos momento estamos en paz pero aún hay enemigos por ahí a los que debemos enfrentar, Izanamy sólo hará su máximo esfuerzo pero siempre volverá te lo prometo, además tú eres su razón para seguir adelante

Gracias abuela Cologne -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada-

Luceli te eh estado buscando -dijo Mike sonriendo y regresando con ella-

Sí ¿qué pasa hermano? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Debemos alistarnos para la presentación de hoy pero no encuentro a Minka -dijo Mike inquieto-

Hay esa cachorra siempre se esconde -dijo Luceli algo fastidiada- vamos a buscarla abuela Cologne gracias por la ayuda

De nada mi niña pero recuerda que él siempre volverá por ti -dijo Cologne sonriendo y Luceli sonrió sonrojada- bueno vayan a preparar la presentación que yo también quiero verla -los dos hermanos se fueron corriendo mientras Cologne se reía, ella le dio un último vistazo a la gema que estaba en el árbol pero noto que no había ningún brillo o señal- ¿será acaso que la respuesta está en Luceli? -Cologne lo fue pensando un momento, mientras tanto Hinata seguía corriendo por el techo buscando a Po, cuando lo vio seguía corriendo por el pasillo así que se adelantó un poco corriendo por el tejado, Po se detuvo un momento para ver si Hinata todavía lo perseguía pero no la vio, se quedo confundido y espero un momento solo para escuchar un leve gruñído y se giró para ver cómo Hinata estaba encima de el directo en el tejado, Hinata saltó y cayó encima suyo quedando sentada en su estómago, Po se dio un poco y Hinata ronroneo un poco-

Ok está bien me ganaste -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿qué quieres por ganarme?

Mm mm no lo sé -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras fingía pensarlo, le dio una mirada coqueta, se acercó y le dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla derecha, soltó un ronroneo y siguió dándole besos leves en sus mejillas, se apartó un momento para ver a Po sonrojado y riendo un poco, Hinata se rió un poco y le dio un beso en los labios, así el la abrazo sin despegarse de sus labios, los dos estaban en un momento muy cómodo hasta que escucharon que alguien hizo sonar su garganta, los dos abrieron los ojos y vieron a Izanamy el cual trataba de pasar en el pasillo-

No me obliguen a echarles agua -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y los dos se levantaron sonriendo sonrojados- saben aún es muy pronto para ver a un par de bebes mitad panda y tigre corriendo por aquí -los dos se sonrojaron un poco y se rieron un poco-

Perdón pero no le puedes poner pausa al amor -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos ¿no te gustaría ver bebes pandas corriendo por aquí?

No, con uno tengo más que suficiente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levemente-

Vaya alguien encontró su sentido del humor después de mucho -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy solo asintió- oye ¿vas a ir al festival? Dicen que Luceli va a cantar

Lo siento tengo trabajo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y calmado pero Hinata eso no le gusto-

Izanamy Shiba -Hinata le grito molesta y puso las manos en sus caderas cosa que para Po significa estoy molesta contigo- no has ido a ninguna presentación, ni a ningún festival de Luceli en más de dos años, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres decirle que ya no es nada para ti? -Hinata elevó la voz sería mientras que Po retrocedió unos pasos algo nervioso, Izanamy por su parte solo suspiro y quedo con las orejas levantadas- ¿dime es eso? ¿Acaso no la amas ni te importa?

Yo nunca dije eso -dijo Izanamy algo serio- es solo que...

Solo que ¿qué? -dijo Hinata sería- escucha sé que para ti defender la aldea debe ser la cosa más importante que hay pero entiende que con esto estás lastimando no sólo a Luceli si no a ti mismo y a tu hermana menor -Hinata bajo un poco el tono mientras Izanamy solo suspiro- mientras más te alejes de tus seres queridos más difícil se te será regresar con ellos -Hinata había usado un tono más amable al decirlo- solo entiéndelo -Izanamy bajo la mirada pensándolo pero en eso apareció Mike por detrás de una pared-

Izanamy date prisa debes ir a encontrar a esos sujetos -dijo Mike serio e Izanamy asintió-

Si Mike san ya voy -dijo Izanamy serio- después ver qué hago -solo les dio la espalda y se fue siguiendo a Mike, Hinata suspiro y se tallo la cabeza con la mano-

Vaya casi sonaste como una mama -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ahora no Po -dijo Hinata con el ánimo bajo- sabes creo que él necesita un empujón para volver a ser el de antes -Hinata lo pensó un momento y luego sonrio- y tengo la idea de cómo hacerlo, voy a ver a Luceli tú vete y arregla tu pelo y ropa -le dio un beso rápido en los labios- y esta vez no me vayas a espiar mientras me baño

¡Que no lo hice a propósito! -Po grito sonrojado, Hinata solo se fue corriendo y riendo un poco, con Izanamy el estaba saliendo de la aldea corriendo a cuatro patas seguido de dos lobos y dos tigres usando trajes negros, los cinco siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la bahía de la isla, fueron caminando con cuidado viendo a los nuevos viajeros que llegaban de tierras misteriosas, hacia inspecciones de rutina, revisaban si alguien trai armas o demás, todo iba bien hasta que Izanamy sintió el aroma de algo podrido y desagradable-

¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés que aquí? -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a una tigresa de bengala naranja con ojos color amarillos, el pelo lo tenía alborotado en puntas mientras que usaba un traje ajustado de color azul oscuro en la camisa y un pantalón negro, la blusa era ajustada pero se notaba que tenía un busto bastante pequeño- ¿qué quieres Nerit Mcculo de la casa Shingen?

Tú tan amable y amistoso como siempre Izanamy Shiba -dijo Nerit sonriendo- con respecto a lo que quiero creo que es obvio, tu mano en matrimonio para ser la lider de ambos clanes

Ja no digas estupideces yo jamás estaría contigo prefiero morir -dijo Izanamy serio y de forma fría- ¿por no mejor te largas tú solo olor me da asco?

Sabes bien que no te puedes negar por siempre, el tratado de esto podría beneficiarnos a ambos, también mi abuelo puede ir a hablar con el tuyo para que La Paz sea posible -dijo Nerit sonriendo- admítelo de una forma u otra yo terminaré quedándome con ambas familias y será la tigresa más poderosa de Japón y tú no serás nada -apenas termino de decirlo Izanamy tenía su cuello entre dos espadas y estaba listo para darle un corte, Nerit estaba nerviosa y sudaba mientras que Izanamy mantenía una mirada fría-

Largo de mi vista y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de aquí te mataré -dijo Izanamy serio, grito sus espadas y las guardo en su espalda, le dio la espalda y avanzó caminando tranquilamente-

No creo que entiendas esto y más importante aún no podrás defender el clan Shiba de mi furia espero que te haya quedado claro -dijo Nerit molesta y se fue corriendo, Izanamy no se preocupó, después de un largo recorrido por las costas no hubo nada que reportar, no había accidentes ni nada malo que hubiera pasado-

Bien todo tranquilo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y vio el cielo, apenas era el atardecer- quizá debería...-estaba por dar un paso y en eso recordó lo que dijo Hinata _"mientras más te alejes más difícil será regresar"_ \- odio cuando tiene la razón -se dio media vuelta y regreso corriendo a la aldea, en la aldea Luceli estaba siendo peinada por Hinata en su cuarto, Hinata le cepillaba el cabello con calma hast que lo dejo liso, su cabello estaba partido por la mitad con la mayor cantidad hacia la derecha y el resto a la izquierda, la empezó a maquillar dejándola hermosa a la vista de cualquier macho-

Estas lista estas preciosa -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo a Luceli, Luceli se vio en el espejo de su cuarto y se sorprendió de verse maquillada con los labios rojos, ojos oscuros y leves sombras- estás lista para impresionar a los machos esta noche

Gracias Hinata ojalá Izanamy estuviera ahí -dijo Luceli sonriendo levemente- lo extraño

¿Cómo lo puedes extrañar si siempre lo vez en las mañanas? -dijo Hinata sonriendo tratando de sonar humorística pero no pudo- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Extraño al chico que solía ser, el que iba a todos los entrenamientos conmigo, con el que jugaba cuando era niña, ese chico que no importaba que fuera siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara -Luceli bajo la mirada triste y deprimida- ahora cada vez que lo veo solo veo un macho cualquiera, no lo sé creo que debería dejarlo ser como es y yo debería apartarme de su vida, tal vez ya no es macho que yo conocí

Ok primero bájale a la depresión tan dramática que vas a llorar y me tardé mucho en maquillarte -dijo Hinata tranquila y Luceli la vio- escucha deberías saber que Izanamy siempre te ha querido solo que por alguna razón se le ha metido la idea de ser muy fuerte por alguna razón, también si quieres que él sea el macho que fue antes pues ve y recuérdaselo -Hinata tomó las manos de Luceli y la miro a los ojos- el solo está perdido y no tiene mucho en que pensar ya sabes cómo es el, siempre tan testarudo, terco y tonto -las hembras se rieron- demuestra que puedes hacerlo cambiar el quiere volver pero no sabe cómo, solo ayúdalo tengo el presentimiento de que el volverá estoy segura -Luceli asintió teniendo un poco de esperanza- bien te dejo para que te cambies tratare de evitar que Po te espíe com me espía a mí cuando me baño

¡Que solo me pasó una vez sola mente! ¡Una vez! -Po grito a lo lejos en el patio, las hembras se rieron un poco y Hinata dejo sola a Luceli, Luceli se había puesto una camisa azul con un pantalón negro, salió de su cuarto y terminó chocando de nariz con Izanamy, los dos se quedaron sonrojados y sorprendidos, se alejaron un momento tomando distancia-

Izanamy ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en una misión dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Si de hecho sentí ganas de volver para ver el festival -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y un poco nervioso- lindo traje y te vez muy...bonita...

Gracias..-dijo Luceli sonrojada- entonces si estarás para ver la presentación...

Si llevaré a Misaki una vez que me cambie -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- hay que admitirlo se ve fuerte y todo pero el trasero se me aprieta con estas mallas -Luceli se rió un poco e Izanamy sonrio-

Sabes es la primera vez en tres años que me haces reír -dijo Luceli sonriendo- bueno té veré después -Izanamy asintió con una sonrisa y se adelantó un poco para ir al baño- espero que regreses -más tarde esa noche, en el centro del pueblo había un escenario con varios animales frente a él esperando ver el inicio del festival, detrás de las cortinas estaba Luceli junto a Po, Po estaba usando una camisa roja China junto a un pantalón negro y una cinta color blanca, Hinata estaba usando un kimono ajustado de color blanco con detalles de flores y una cinta negra en la cintura con un lazo color azul y en la parte de atrás estaba atado en un moño, junto a ella también estaban Mike usando su traje de siempre, también estaba una loba adolescente de unos 15 años con el pelo igual de Mike, ella se llamaba Minka la hermana menor de Luceli, ella usaba un traje de entrenamiento de blusa roja y pantalón negro con una cinta negra en la cintura-

Hay mucha gente esta noche - dijo Mike sorprendido mientras que Luceli se estaba hiperventilando de los nervios- vamos no tendrás miedo ¿o si?

Si lo tengo siempre son otros los que hacen esta presentación pero este año me tocó a mí -dijo Luceli nerviosa- ¿qué voy a hacer?

Tú tranquila solo has lo que sabes hacer -dijo Izanamy llegando con Misaki a su lado, ahora usaba un pantalón negro con una playera blanca de bordes azules-

Izanamy es que hay mucha gente y ¿si sales conmigo? -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada, Izanamy lo pensó un momento y asintió-

Bien creo que es mejor ir contigo para apoyo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ya sé cuál podremos cantar y es una de mis favoritas -se agachó y vio a Misaki de unos cinco años- ¿pequeña te quedas con Hinata? -Misaki asintió y se quedó a lado de Hinata- bien máximo esfuerzo supongo -Luceli asintió y comenzó a sonar una canción, los dos se pusieron en el centro llamando la atención de todos-

 _Hey Hey samurai heart! Hey Hey samurai heart!_ -Izanamy comenzó a cantar mientras los habitantes asentían y sonreían, Luceli entró y comenzó a cantar- _tienes la cabeza en las nubes, ni siquiera tratas de escuchar, simplemente haces caso omiso a mi signo de objeción, somos lo mismo, podemos entendernos el uno al otro...en cualquier momento_ -Luceli estaba cantando muy bien mientras veía a Izanamy el cual parecía entender lo que quería decir con esa canción- _sería una desilusión cuando no encontremos el sentido, estando parados justo aquí_ -Izanamy entendió bien las palabras y sabía a qué se refería, la había dejado sola hace años-

 _ **Solo y revuelto entre la multitud, comienzo a sentirme tan vacío, mirando al cielo, es como si estuviera jugando a la pelota conmigo mismo**_ -Izanamy comenzó a cantar sabiendo que lo decía era verdad el se sentía solo y vacío si no estaba con ella- _**es un sentimiento de soledad de momento**_ -tomo intensidad y empezó a cantar fuerte- _**Hey Hey respóndanme ¿hay alguien ahí? Hace tanto que busco la respuesta y sigo sin encontrarla, Hey! Hey! "Yo" soy el único que decide como "Yo" seré, No importa llorar, reír, odiar o amar...¡vamos a vivir! -**_ los dos se vieron repitiendo la frase amar- _**Hey! Hey! Samurai Heart**_

 _El día a día es aburrido y sin gracia...bueno hoy no es la excepción, en esta ciudad donde el calor de la gente no se puede mezclar, empujando en medio de la multitud, dando la vuelta para comprobar mis pisadas, quién sabe tal vez fui capaz de caminar unos pasos más que la última vez -_ Luceli se fijó más en Izanamy dl cual tenía una mirada perdida en el suelo parecía que estaba pensando un poco-

 _ **Al pasar por el cristal de una ventana por la ciudad mire un poco de soledad en mi reflejo, me molesta...por mi...por este indiferente mundo -**_ Izanamy cantó un poco inquieto y luego recordó que los demás no tenían la cual pero él sí- _**Hey Hey respóndanme ¿hay alguien ahí? Hace tanto que busco la respuesta y sigo sin encontrarla, Hey! Hey! "Yo" soy el único que decide como "Yo" seré, Hey! Hey! Entonces no pienses "¿cómo debo hacer esto?"...solo perderás tu voz -**_ la música siguió sonando pero en eso Izanamy solo dio unos pasos quedando detrás de Luceli y la abrazo llamando más la atención de todos, pasó sus manos por su estómago dejando que la loba se sonrojada un poco, Po y Hinata estaban sonriendo sonrojados detrás de las cortinas-

Eh...Izanamy...¿qué haces? -dijo Luceli sonrojada y nerviosa-

Tenía razón y tú también tienes razón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me aparté de ti sin tomar en cuanta tus emociones y sentimientos por eso perdóname, solo soy un tonto enamorado que no supo como expresarse y busco la soledad pensando que hay aria la respuesta pero no la encontró

¿Enamorado? -dijo Luceli sorprendida y confundida a la vez- ¿de quién...? -Luceli esperaba la respuesta pero a la vez sentía que mejor no era escucharla-

 _ **Hey Hey no podemos seguir viviendo por nosotros mismos, ¿no crees? Y mientras te mantengas fiel a tu corazón, no podrás solo mezclarte**_ **-** Izanamy cantó en un tono bajo muchos lo escucharon pero Luceli seguía con su duda **-** _ **lo que necesitamos no es una razón para rendirnos**_ -se acercó más a la oreja de Luceli y le susurró algo- de ti...siempre has sido tú Luceli...-Luceli se sonrojó y sonrió-

Te amo -dijeron los dos sonriendo y se dieron un beso frente a todos mientras los demás sonreían y aplaudían-

 _ **Hey Hey respóndanme ¿hay alguien ahí? Hace tanto que busco la respuesta y sigo sin encontrarla, Hey! Hey! "Yo" soy el único que decide como "Yo" seré, No importa llorar, reír, odiar o amar...¡vamos a vivir!**_

Te lo dije se formar parejas -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras presionaba su cabeza en el cuerpo de Po y le dio un beso en los labios, después de un rato Hinata y Po estaba caminando en la aldea viendo todo lo que había en la aldea, puestos de juego y comida, los dos estaban jugando tratando de atrapar al pez en una red de papel pero los peces se lograrán soltar y terminaban burlándose de ellos por no poder atraparlos- odio a los peces -Po asintió por la mala mirada que tenía Hinata, después de un rato Po llevó a Hinata a una banca en la cima de una colina con un árbol en la parte de atrás de ellos, Po estaba a la derecha de Hinata mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Hinata-

Amo este lugar -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos estaban viendo como la aldea estaba siendo iluminada por las luces y lámparas del festival, Po abrazo a Hinata y ella presionó más su cabeza en su pecho sonriendo- dime ¿ya has pensado sobre acompañarme?

Si ya lo hice -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po le puso atención- si quiero ir contigo, no me quiero separar de ti ni un día -Po sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios- pero primero debes ir y decirle al gran maestro Cirenio que me llevarás contigo

¿Y si mejor le mando una nota? -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado y nervioso-

No me digas que te da miedo -dijo Hinata riendo un poco-

Bueno es un tigre muy imponente y yo solo soy un panda -dijo Po nervioso-

El no te hará nada lo prometo -dijo Hinata sonriendo divertida, Po solo asintió y siguieron así hasta que empezaron a sonar los fuegos artificiales- ¿entonces estos son los famosos fuegos artificiales de China? -Hinata estaba maravillada por la combinación de colores y los estallidos que daban-

Tuve que ir a muchas misiones para conseguir el dinero para comprarlos pero valió la pena todo el cansancio -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata lo vio sorprendida- si yo los conseguí, ¿ahora quién es el mejor novio de Japón y China?

Pues claro que tú mi amor -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se avalanzo sobre el besándolo con fuerza, los besos pasaron de lo más normal a lo más lujurioso posible entre los besos, Po pasó su mano derecha sintiendo la espalda de Hinata hasta llegar a su cola y tocó un poco su trasero, lo apretó con algo de fuerza haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y soltara un gemido leve-

Perdón -dijo Po sonrojado y asustado-

No te espantes -dijo Hinata sonriendo con un sonrojo en su cara, tomó la mano derecha de Po y la metió debajo de su vestido haciendo que sintiera que no usaba sus vendas, estaba si entiendo su piel desnuda, bajo un poco más la mano si entiendo su pezón el cual estaba duro, Po y Hinata estaban respirando alto agitados y sonrojados- vamos a casa...a estar...solos...-Po asintió sonrojado, los dos regresaron y estaban en el cuarto de Hinata esa noche, Hinata regresó usando una blanca igual que Po, se le notaba que no estaban usando nada debajo, Hinata comenzó a besar a Po con más pasión haciendo que Po le respondiera de la misma forma, se detuvieron un momento hasta que Hinata se quitó la bata quedando desnuda frente a él, Po por su parte estaba sonrojado y se quitó la bata con algo de pena, Hinata se recostó en la cama, estaba sonrojada, los ojos le brillaban y estaba un poco nerviosa, Po también lo estaba pero tomo las manos de Hinata- Po solo a...ti le entregó...mi cuerpo...quiero que seas mi...primera vez...

Te amo Hinata -dijo Po sonrojado y calmado, solo avanzó y beso a Hinata en su cuello, Hinata abrazo a Po mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba gemidos leves por las caricias de Po, Po pasó su mano derecha por el seno de Hinata y comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que Hinata se mojara más y gimiera un poco, con su mano libre Po pasó a tocar la vagina de Hinata, la masajeo un poco haciendo que sus dedos se movieran en la superficie de forma lenta pero con un ritmo estable, Hinata no pudo evitar mojarse y gemir un poco más fuerte-

Po...Po...ya..por favor -dijo Hinata entre gemidos y Po le pudo atención- puedes...meterlo..-Po asintió y tomó su pene para comenzarlo a meterlo en la vagina de Hinata, Hinata se acostó, abrió las piernas levantándolas un poco, apenas sintió la punta cerró los ojos un momento, Po termino metiéndolo completo, Hinata soltó un grito un poco fuerte mientras clavaba sus garras en los hombros de Po y este cerro los ojos por el dolor-

¿Te lastime? -dijo Po algo preocupado, Hinata lloro un momento sonriendo y negó con la cabeza-

Estoy feliz...-dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po noto que la vagina de Hinata estaba expulsando algo de sangre- tienes mi virginidad...sigamos mi amor -lo tomo del rostro con delicadeza y Po asintió, comenzó a envestir a Hinata con sus caderas haciendo que ella gimiera y gritara un poco, siguieron en esa posición por un tiempo, los fluidos de Hinata se mezclaban con la sangre que estaba en su vagina- no...te detengas...sigue..con fuerza -Hinata gimió un poco mientras Po seguía envistiendola con fuerza, Hinata gemía un poco más fuerte- no...me duele..me gusta -Po se acostó en el suelo y Hinata estaba encima suyo, ella clavó sus garras en los hombros de Po en la parte de enfrente, Hinata comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante mientras que Po la sujetaba de las caderas y el ponía algo de su parte- si..mi amor...más...-ella estaba muy excitada y con los ojos cerrados que no se dio cuenta que estaba cortando la carne de Po-

-Po se la pasó con los ojos cerrados soportando el dolor, cuando cambiaron de posición Po quedo detrás de Hinata mientras ella estaba a cuatro patas, Po la estaba envistiendo con más fuerza pero ella bajó los brazos y quedo con la cabeza pegada al suelo levantando las caderas, comenzó a gemir con más fuerza mientras Po aplicaba más fuerza en sus movimientos, Hinata se dio la vuelta y terminaron en la misma posición-

Hinata...estoy...por..eyacular..-dijo Po entre gemidos y forcejeos-

No me...importa..hazlo..dentro...dentro..-Hinata gemía con más fuerza-

Pero...-Po se preocupó, Hinata sonrió y lo tomo de las mejillas-

Descuida...nada...pasara...tengo...un método..anticonceptivo...-dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po asintió, aplicó más fuerza y dio un último empujón soltando su semen dentro de ella, Hinata grito un poco y sintió como el semen de Po lleno su vagina, Po se despegó y ella estaba temblando un poco mientras que de su vagina salían los fluidos de ambos por el orgasmo, Hinata quedo recostada junto a Po el cual estaba sudando y jadeando un poco, Hinata se levantó un momento y de una mesa de noche tomo unas semillas en un frasco, se tomó una y sintió que su pelo se erizo hasta la cola, las dejo de lado y se acostó con Po quedando cubierta desde el pecho-

¿Así que eso evita que te embaraces? -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata asintió-

Fue lo más maravilloso y crema que tendremos más momentos así -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos quedaron abrazados y sonriendo- ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo Pero más duro?

¡Por favor no! -se escucharon las voces de Noe, Saru, Bruce, Luceli, Izanamy, Clent, Dekker, Lucy, Mella, la pareja se crujió completamente viendo a los lados-

¿Amigos? ¿Dónde están? ¡¿Nos escucharon?! -dijeron los dos nerviosos y sonrojados-

El pueblo entero los escucho -dijo Izanamy sonando asustado-

Es verdad y las paredes del palacio son muy delgadas -dijo Bruce en un extremo-

Creo que deberían bajarle la intensidad a sus encuentros -dijo Saru riendo un poco-

Hinata luego me das algunas ideas o me contestas unas dudas -dijo Luceli sonando tímida-

Huy ya te toca Izanamy -dijo Dekker riendo-

Cállate -dijo Izanamy sonando algo irritado, Hinata y Po no pudieron dormir toda la noche-


	27. Chapter 27

**El día que fui elegido como un guardián -segunda parte-**

A la mañana siguiente después de un encuentro de pasión y dulzura entre Po y Hinata estos no pudieron dormir bien y tenían ojeras de momento, Hinata se estaba lavando el cuerpo notando que había unas cuantas manchas de sangre entre sus piernas debido a su acción nocturna su primera vez, suspiro sonrojada y se metió al agua caliente del estanque relajando su cuerpo, estaba en los baños del palacio y estaba sola de momento, la puerta se abrió revelando a Luceli la cual estaba desnuda y tenía cargando una toalla, sus pechos eran copa B o un poco más grandes, ella entró al agua y suspiro sonriendo-

Vaya buen día de iniciar el día ¿verdad? -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Hinata asintió con riendo-bueno eso y el hecho de entender sexo con tu pareja una segunda vez -Hinata se hundió sonrojada hasta tener las orejas de afuera del agua-no diré nada muchos se levantaron algo tarde pero ustedes fueron lo que se levantaron más tarde nadie se dio cuenta

Bueno perdón es que...es mi...primer celo...con un novio..-Hinata estaba sonrojada y nerviosa- de solo pensar...en el sexo..mi vagina se moja...y yo no aguanto -Luceli se rio un poco- si claro ríete ahora, pero cuando entres en celo veremos cómo te le lanzas a Izanamy -Luceli se sonrojo y se cayó dentro del agua sumergiendo la cabeza- jajaja yo gano -Hinata se rió un poco viendo a Luceli debajo del agua haciendo burbujas, mientras tanto en el baño de los hombres Po estaba siendo atendido por una doctora la cual era una leopardo, le estaban tallando un ungüento en la espalda mientras los demás machos estaban frente a él viendo como sufría por la curación de la doctora-

Listo este ungüento te sellará las heridas del cuerpo -dijo al leopardo sonriendo- debes aplicártelo después del aparamiento con tu hembra de lo contrario quedarán cicatrices

Gracias doctora Sarenji -dijo Po nervioso y adolorido, al leopardo se despidió y Po se levanto quejándose de dolor- cielos que horrible dolor tengo en la espalda

Eso te pasa si te metes con una tigresa -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- agradece que no conoces a otra o que no tengas tigresas enamoradas de ti más que Hinata

¿Por qué? -dijo Po nervioso-

Porque las tigresas odian cuando una hembra se mete en su territorio y más aún cuando ese territorio es la pareja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- así y no dejes que te manipule

¿Manipularme en qué forma? -dijo Po extrañado-

Primero el sexo lo usará para hacer que le hagas cosas por ella debido a que ella te da lo que tú quieres -dijo Saru sonriendo y Po asintio-

Segundo aveces te va a tratar de engañar para que le des un bebe hagas lo que hagas no se lo des -dijo Bruce tranquilo, después de hablar con ellos durante media hora todos fueron a entrenar pero esta vez Izanamy entrenó con ellos como lo solían hacer, después de un rato Izanamy espero a que Luceli pasara por las habitaciones, cuando la vio salió del cuarto y la abrazo con fuerza del estomago-

Te atrape -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Luceli se rió un poco-

Ya, un mi hermano nos puede ver y se a puesto un poco celoso con lo nuestro -dijo Luceli riendo un poco, Izanamy sonrio pasando su boca por la oreja izquierda de Luceli y bajo besando su cuello mientras Luceli se reía sonrojada, se dio la vuelta y los dos se dieron un beso, los dos estaban en su mundo que no vieron que dos cachorras estaban cerca una era Misaki de cinco años y Minka la hermana de Luceli de quince años, Minka se dio un poco mientras Misaki inflo sus mejillas algo molesta-

Oooooooooooh que hermosa pareja hacen -dijo Minka riendo un poco, la pareja se separó alto sonrojada y avergonzada- ¿dime cuando se casa? -los dos se volvieron rojos completamente de la cara- ¿puedo ser tu dama de honor hermana? ¿Cuántos sobrinos voy a tener? ¿Pueden ser cinco? Quiero que una de ellas se llame Minka -la pareja de lobos estaba completamente roja de la cabeza por las preguntas que no podían contestar-

Ya déjalos mi onii aún es muy joven para tener hijos y yo no quiero sobrinos a los cinco años -dijo Misaki molesta, Izanamy se rió un poco y la cargo en sus brazos-

Ya niñas los dos adultos deben hablar entre ellos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le tallo la cabeza a Minka y se alejó con su hermana en los brazos- te veo más tarde Luceli -Luceli levanto la mano derecha saludando para despedirse cuando Izanamy se alejó Luceli gruñó y sujetó a Minka del cuello de la ropa-

Espera hermana por favor -dijo Minka sonriendo nerviosa-

Tonta estábamos muy cómodos juntos ¿por qué tenías que meter tus patitas en este asunto? -dijo Luceli algo molesta- hay sabes lo que le cuesta abrirse con la gente y más conmigo

Perdón hermana jamás lo pensé -dijo Minka algo nerviosa y asustada, el tiempo pasó formando una semana Po estaba nervioso caminando de lado a lado sin un rumbo o ritmo, parecía que estaba nervioso y más porque mordía su pulgar derecho-

¿Qué le voy a decir? -dijo Po nervioso-

Yo empezaría con la verdad -dijo Izanamy tranquilo viendo a Po caminando-

P..a madre -dijo Po molesto-

Creo que mejor empieza con un chiste no querrás decir eso frente al abuelo -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- ¿qué tienes?

¿Hay una palabra para medio temeroso medio enojado? -dijo Po nervioso-

Si temejado supongo -dijo Saru riendo un poco, todo el equipo estaba reunido esperando a ver qué pasaba, Clent tenía un vaso pegado a la pared con la oreja pegada del otro extremo del así- ¿qué dicen?

Parece que la conversación está acabando -dijo Clent tranquilo- escucho murmullos pero parecen un poco molestos

El gran maestro va a matarme -dijo Po nervioso-

No -dijo Bruce tranquilo y Po sonrio esperanzado- podría lanzarte de la ventana o darte un golpe tan fuerte que atravesarías la pared dejando tu figura en ella -Po se puso palido mientras los cuatro machos se reían un poco-

Ya déjemelo en paz -dijo Luceli algo sería- solo va pedir que el maestro deje ir a Hinata con el no es razón de burlas muchachos -los demás asintieron- bien Po escucha solo debes ser un hombre y decirle lo que pasa y como se sienten el uno con el otro -Po asintio seguro y en eso la puerta se abrió revelando a Hinata-

Po puedes pasar el maestro té espera -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po entró caminando mientras las piernas le temblaban-

Tú puedes hacerlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con un expresión de aburrimiento en los ojos-

No te rindas -dijo Bruce de la misma forma y Po asintio, apenas se dio la vuelta Bruce levanto el dedo índice y extendió el dedo pulgar colocando su mano en la frente- Looser

Va a morir -dijo Izanamy divertido, Po estaba dentro de la sala viendo al viejo tigre sentado en el centro-

Maestro Cirenio le vengo hablar de todo corazón -dijo Po tranquilo y se sentó en el suelo frente a él- quiero que me escuche un momento por una petición que le tengo por favor

Bien habla panda -dijo Cirenio serio y Po estaba temblando un poco sujetando sus rodillas con las manos, estaba sudando de los nervios sin saber que decir, Hinata notó su temor pero le tomó de la mano dandole una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo, Po asintio teniendo confianza y suspiro-

Bien maestro Cirenio quiero que me deje llevarme a Hinata conmigo a China -dijo Po serio y Cirenio solo escuchaba calmado- sé que lo que le pido es demasiado pero es la verdad, la amo y quiero que ella me acompañe a conocer mi nación, eso es su deseo, nuestro deseo, conocer las naciones que nos diferencian, le agradezco estos años de su tiempo, estadía y entrenamiento pero es lo único que quiero, quiero un Hinata sea feliz y cumpla su sueño de conocer más halla de esta ciudad -Po estaba seguro viendo a los ojos del tigre, Hinata y el estaba serios tomándose de las manos-

Está bien pueden irse a conocer las naciones -dijo Cirenio sonriendo levemente-

¿Lo dice enserio abuelo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y Cirenio asintio-

Así es, Hinata tú naciste en Japón y fuiste traída a la familia Shiba como muchos, portas nuestro emblema con honor, tú eres una Shiba, pero también eres una mujer ahora, si es tu elección seguir el camino de fu amor y de tu sueños, yo no me interpongo entre los dos pueden ir y volver pero recuerda está siempre será tu casa -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, Hinata sonrio soltando algunas lágrimas-

Abuelo -Hinata se levanto y le dio un abrazo- gracias abuelo te prometo regresar para verlos de vez en cuando

Tranquila tranquila -dijo Cirenio sonriendo y le tallo cabeza- chicos pasa en que deben saber algo más -la puerta se abrió revelando a los cinco guerreros arrodillados frente, eran Izanamy, Bruce, Saru, Clent y Luceli- mi escuadrón Beta de más confianza también hermanos de Hinata deben demostrarle una buena despedida llena de sus sentimientos hacia ella

Si abuelo/sensei -dijeron los demás sonriendo- esta noche habrá fiesta y festín por su compromiso -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada-

¿Compromiso? -dijeron Po y Hinata sorprendidos y sonrojados-

Po hablaste con el gran maestro y pediste que Hinata te siguieran que permitiera que ella fuera contigo a donde fueras en otras pelearas estás pidiendo la mano de Hinata en matrimonio -dijo Clent sonriendo-

¡¿Qué?! -Po grito sorprendido y sonrojado- ¡¿Hinata eso es verdad?! -se volteó a ver a Hinata la cual estaba sonrojada y sujetando sus manos sonriendo-

Es verdad en otras palabras me pediste en matrimonio, espero que tomes la responsabilidad y también espero tengamos muchos hijos -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, en la cabeza de Po un pensamiento lo inundó y esas fueron las palabras de Hinata _"espero que tengamos muchos hijos"_ repitió la misma frase en su mente una y otra vez

 _ **Imaginación de Po-**_ _en un cuarto alumbrado por una lámpara Hinata entró usando su bata del baño, en medio del cuarto estaba un futon o cama japonesa lo suficiente mente grande para dos personas, Hinata entró y se quitó la bata revelando su pelo blanco y hermosa figura de 18 años, ella se dio la vuelta haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de la manera más fina y estaba sonrojada-_

 _Po tengamos muchos hijos, damelos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se recostó mostrando sus senos y Po la penetro haciéndola gemir, la escena de sus pensamientos cambio a otra pero esta vez Hinata estaba sentada en una silla usando un vestido azul revelando que estaba embarazada con un gran vientre- creo que siento sus pataditas -Po estaba frente a ella sonriendo emocionando tocando su vientre, de un momento a otro pasaron a otra imagen pero esta vez Hinata tenía cargando a un pequeño bebe panda en las manos mientras este se alimentaba de su pecho- nuestro bebe Po ¿podrías pasarme a sus hermanas y hermanos? -Po volteo con miedo topándose con más de veinte cuneros con bebes tigres y pandas, comenzó a gritar al verse rodeado de bebes blancos y negros con colmillos-_ _ **fin de la imaginación**_

En la realidad Po se puso algo palido, comenzó a gritar un poco llamando la atención de los demás hasta que al final se quedo sin aire y terminó cayendo al suelo derramando sangre por la nariz y con los ojos en forma de espiral-

Creo que fue mucha informacion para el -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco, Hinata ayudó a Po a levantarse, lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza pero Po estaba perdido en su mundo, después de unas horas tratando de regresarlo al mundo real todos estaban en la sala de descanso con mucha comida, había comida vegetariana para Po, Clent y Saru, algo de carne para los demás, todos estaban sonriendo y riendo celebrando por la nueva y feliz pareja- Po quiero hablar contigo -Izanamy se acercó y lo sujetó del cuello con su brazo izquierdo- escucha amo mucho a Hinata, es una tigresa maravillosa pero si tú le haces daño -apretó más su agarre- la haces llorar -Po asintio- si derramaba una sola lágrima y todo es por tu culpa te cazaré como a una idenfensa presa, te arrancaré la piel y haré una alfombra con es piel en mi cuarto privado, y si no captas te comeré si le haces daño a Hinata -Po se puso más pálido de lo normal mientras veía que Izanamy tenía una mirada fría- ¿entiendes?

Si entiendo...-dijo Po nervioso e Izanamy lo soltó-

Bien bienvenido o casi bienvenido a la familia -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y lo dejó ir-

¿En que lío me metí? -dijo Po nervioso, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el salón principal viendo el gran árbol el cual estaba temblando, Cologne estaba en el centro mientras veía la gema del sol y la luna brillando con fuerza-

Ohhh! ¡Aaaa!¡a llegado la hora! -Cologne grito y todos entraron corriendo al salón, incluso estaban Po, Hinata, Minka, Misaki y Mike ahí también- ¡el nuevo guardián será elegido! ¡Aquel que será el protector de todo Japón y la aldea Shiba! -todos estaban esperando a ver quién se ganaba esa responsabilidad, Mike sonrio y dio un paso al frente, en un momento la gema se desprendió de su lugar y avanzó por su cuenta envuelta en energía, Mike sonrio y estiro los brazos para tomarla pero la gema lo paso y siguió su trayecto hasta Izanamy, la gema quedo frente a él y él solo la tomo en sus manos- ¡Izanamy es el elegido para ser el guardián de la gema del sol y la luna! ¡Él es el Guerrero del sol! -Izanamy estaba sorprendido mientras los demás se arrodillaron frente a él sonriendo, Mike por su parte estaba sorprendido y algo molesto-

Esto es un gran honor no sé qué decir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la gema se mezcló con él y apareció en su espalda con un resplandor algo pequeño, después de eso todos fueron a la bahía para ver a Po y Hinata los cuales estaban subiendo a un barco con unas cuantas maletas listos para irse de una vez, Luceli y Hinata se abrazaron con fuerza-

Por favor cuídate recuerda que siempre eres bienvenida -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Descuida volveré y les prometo que les escribiré seguido -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se separó- sé muy feliz e Izanamy -vio al mencionado- cuídala mucho y hay de ti si no cumples con tu deber de proteger el clan

Descuida lo proteger todo con mi vida pero hay un último favor que te quiero pedir Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y ella asintió, se dio la vuelta y reveló la espalda- la abuela Cologne dice que cuando los siente estén unidos ellos podrán revelar al guardián que hay en mi supongo que debe ser de los siete elementos

Entiendo descuida -dijo Hinata sonriendo, colocó su mano en la espalda de Izanamy y aplicó algo de energía haciendo que la gema brillara de un color rojo- está listo -Izanamy se colocó la camisa de nuevo y asintio- te voy a extrañar mucho -lo abrazo con fuerza- cuídalos

Si descuida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- cuídense los dos -se separaron y los dos enamorados subieron al barco, dl barco comenzó a zarpar-

Adios les prometo que algún día volveré a visitarlos, si van a China búsquenos espero que nos veamos más seguido -Hinata grito saludando con su mano derecha mientras Po se despedía de todos-

Adios y gracias por todo les prometo hacerla feliz -dijo Po sonriendo mientras se despedía, el barco se alejo más mientras todos sonreía, después de eso el equipo regreso a su aldea donde se toparon con Mike seguido de un león de melena roja y piel amarilla, un oso negro, un gorila y un tigre de bengala el cual era Xavier-

¿Hermano ya te vas a tu misión? -dijo Luceli algo preocupada mientras Mike mostraba que tenía la espada Mangetsu en su mano derecha-

Si ya es hora de mi misión -dijo Mike serio- en las colinas más adelante nos espera un duro enfrentamiento contra una banda de enemigos -vio a Izanamy el cual estaba serio y de brazos cruzados- tu -se acercó y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa-

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Solo porque seas el guardián ahora eso no te da el derecho de ser la cabeza de la familia ahora no olvides que yo tengo toda la ventaja recuerda cuál es tu lugar beta -dijo Mike molesto y lo soltó empujándolo- vamonos alfas no quiero seguir mezclándome con esta banda de inútiles -los demás animales se rieron y se fueron corriendo con el-

¿Cuál es su maldito problema? -dijo Saru molesto-

Es porque él quiere ser el líder del clan -dijo Luceli molesta- él siempre pensó que lo elegirían como el próximo guardián pero cuando Izanamy fue elegido se enojo mucho es un desgraciado que merece que lo golpeen

Me sorprende ese vocabulario viniendo de ti -dijo Bruce riendo un poco-

Mi hermano puede ser muy amable pero siempre es un engreído cuando no tiene lo que quiere aveces me gustaría que perdiera una batalla -dijo Luceli molesta- bueno vamos hay cosas por hacer y tengo ganas de estar con mi novio -abrazo del brazo derecho de Izanamy haciéndolo sonrojar un poco-

Vamos no hay que llamar mucho la atención -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, todos regresaron a la aldea pero en cuanto a Mike y los otros, ellos siguieron corriendo por el bosque por unas horas, durante ese tiempo la noche llegó y ellos había llegado a unas montañas con un camino en el centro, fueron caminando con cuidado para no perderse o dejar de estar protegidos por las rocas, apenas siguieron caminando cuando escucharon ruido en la cima-

Todos separence y no dejen que los vean -dijo Mike serio y los demás asintieron, los cuatro animales tomaron un camino diferente mientras Mike seguía en línea recta por toda la montaña, Mike siguió corriendo cuando escucho el sonido de algo pequeño pasando por su oreja, salgo a la derecha y vio que una flecha había sido clavada en una roca- ¿Arqueros? -no lo pensó y siguió corriendo, otra flecha salió disparada hacia el, se dio la vuelta y la sujetó con la mano, vio a los lados buscando al arquero pero no lo vio, de entre las rocas de la cima salió un lobo negro con un arco, concentro energía en la punta de la flecha y la disparo contra el, Mike gruñó y lanzó un corte con la hoja de la espada desviando la flecha a otro extremo- je debiste traer más de cien soldados contigo porque no podrás ganar -el lobo salió corriendo y Mike guardo la espada-

No escaparás -salto hacia la siguiente roca y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas en las rocas para llegar a la cima, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la cima, vio al lobo correr y él lo siguió hasta una roca muy grande cuando se dio la vuelta estaba frente a un ejército de varios guerreros usando armaduras japonesas rojas, estaban armados y tenían banderas con un símbolo de nueve monedas japonesas en línea- ¿Guerreros del clan Takeda? -los guerreros avanzaron corriendo, un toro tomo una lanza y avanzó lanzando una estocada, Mike colocó la espada de forma horizontal frente a él y detuvo el golpe creando una onda de impacto, Mike lo desvió y le dio un corte en el pecho, el toro grito y cayó al suelo derramando mucha sangre- ¿qué significa esto?

-Ningún enemigo contesto y solo fueron avanzando, Mike avanzó lanzó un corte horizontal cortando a un enemigo y este cayó al suelo, un león trato de atacarlo con unas garras de metal pero solo logró cortarle la mejilla derecha, Mike le sujetó el brazo izquierdo, bajo el cuerpo y le clavó la espada en el pecho, el León grito de dolor y Mike lanzó un corte sacando la espada de su pecho, avanzó pero un lobo clavo una daga en su pierna derecha, Mike se quejó pero retrocedió un poco, tomó la daga y la saco soltando un grito leve, concentro energía en ambas armas formando una hoja de color verde de energía, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte cruzado soltando una onda de energía verde en el campo, algunos enemigos recibieron parte del daño, Mike tomó una espada en su hocico y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte horizontal con la espada en el hocico y le corto el cuello a un enemigo, lanzó la daga y le dio a un lobo en la cabeza, tomó la katana en su mano derecha y la Mangetsu en su mano izquierda, cayó en picada y le dio un corte en el hombro a un león, avanzó y le dio un corte en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo, un gorila apareció frente a él dandole un golpe en el pecho, Mike grito de dolor, pero avanzó y le dio un corte en el centro del puño, el gorila grito pero Mike avanzó y le dio un corte cruzado en el pecho, avanzó corriendo pero un toro avanzó y le clavó una lanza en la espalda, Mike se euro pero se dio la vuelta dandole un corte en el pecho y otro en el cuello, un lobo apareció frente a él lanzando algunas dagas, Mike comenzó a lanzar varios golpes desviando las dagas pero dos se clavaron en el, una en el hombro izquierdo y otra en la pierna izquierda, Mike avanzó corriendo y clavo las espadas en el pecho del lobo, lo lea mato y lo lanzó a un lado, siguió corriendo y peleando-

-En otro extremo el gorila gruño y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de viento de su puño derecho, golpeó a un toro en el pecho y lo lanzó contra otros enemigos, dos lobos se colocaron detrás de él y dispararon más flechas clavándolas en su espalda, el gorila se quejó y giro lanzando un golpe soltando una onda de viento, los lobos fueron alejados de él por el impacto, el León rugió y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego de sus garras, un toro avanzó y le clavó una lanza en su hombro derecho, el León rugió y sujetó la lanza, la jalo y le clavó sus garras de la mano izquierda al toro justo en el centro del pecho, retiró la lanza y avanzó corriendo, con el oso el grito recibiendo flechas en el pecho, golpeó el suelo liberando una línea de rocas afiladas que perforaron los pechos de sus enemigos, un león apareció detrás del dandole un corte diagonal con sus garras el oso grito de dolor y cayó al suelo a cuatro patas, los enemigos comenzaron a rodearlo y lo comenzaron a atacar con sus armas mientras él no se podía defender, mientras tanto en otro extremo de las colinas Xavier estaba viendo lo que pasaba-

Perfecto todo está marchando a la perfección dentro de poco el equipo alfa comenzará a caer y no habrá nadie que se interponga en mi camino -dijo Xavier sonriendo-

Bien recuerda lo que me prometiste si te ayudaba a ganar este combate con mi ejército tú me darías parte del control sobre la aldea Shiba -dijo Nerit riendo detrás de él- recuérdalo me engañas y lo pagaras caro -Xavier se rió un poco- ahora la otra parte

Si atácame anda déjame heridas para que crean en mi palabra -Xavier se dio la vuelta extendiendo los brazos y Nerit sacó un cuchillo- cuando les diga que fuimos atacados sin previo aviso el equipo Beta vendrá dejando la aldea sin cuidado y entonces le daré el golpe final -Nerit avanzó y le dejo algunas heridas u golpes en el cuerpo, Xavier se quejó quedando con las heridas marcadas en el cuerpo- estas heridas son poco profundas pero suficientes para dejar marcas esto bastará para que me crean -se escucharon gritos de algunos en el campo, Xavier bajó al campo, saco una espada de mango negro y la clavó en la espalda de Mike atravesando su pecho, Mike se quejó y cayó al suelo de pecho- se acabo este juego

Xa...vier...¿por..que?-dijo Mike sorprendido y derramando sangre de las heridas-

Sencillo odio al clan Shiba y sobretodo te odio a ti Mike -dijo Xavier riendo un poco- ¿creíste que esto era una misión? Al contrario fue una trampa, mi plan era traer a los cuatro a este punto para que los mataran y con los demás mí no falta mucho -Xavier sonrio viendo cómo atacaban al resto dejándolos muy herido- ahora lo que más anhelo -se arrodilló y trato de tomar la espada Mangetsu pero esta le dio una descarga en la mano- ¿qué? Me rechaza bueno no importa dentro de poco el clan Shiba arderá con eso me conformo -se levanto y se empezó a retirar- déjenlo morir ahí que se pudra en el suelo -Xavier comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea- los demás síganme y manténganse ocultos -el resto de los soldados asintio manteniendo algo alejada su distancia, lo que Xavier no noto es que había una águila hembra desde lo más alejado, en la espalda tenía un listón color esmeralda con el símbolo de la familia Shiba, la águila voló y se fue directo a la aldea, no tardó ni media hora en regresar gracias a sus poderes, llegó al salón del maestro y se arrodilló frente a él-

¿Tienes noticias? Mirei -dijo Cirenio serio-

Si Sensei, como lo dijo Xavier nos traicionó, se alió con los Takeda y planea atacarnos, también asesinó a Mike el samurai - dijo Mirei molesta y Cirenio abrió los ojos sorprendido-

¿Mi hermano está muerto? -dijo Luceli sorprendida desde la puerta principal, a su lado estaba Izanamy sorprendido- ¿es mentira? ¡Díganme que es mentira!

No lo es -dijo Mirei sería- ahora mismo...-Luceli comenzó a llorar e Izanamy la abrazo haciendo que Mirei se sintiera mal por eso, Izanamy dejó que ella se desahogará en su pecho por un rato-

Izanamy quiero que vayas directo al punto de encuentro y busques el cuerpo de los cuatro, trae la espada y junta todos por favor -dijo Cirenio serio e Izanamy asintio-

Izanamy...por favor...venga a mi hermano -dijo Luceli molesta mientras lloraba, Izanamy se apartó un momento para darle un beso en la frente-

No piense con odio siempre blande todo la espada segura y solo para proteger -dijo Izanamy serio- Mirei muéstrame donde es el punto

Por aquí Izanamy sama -dijo Mirei sería, comenzó a volar e Izanamy la siguió corriendo a cuatro patas, Mirei lo llevo por otro camino, no tardaron mucho en llegar pero evitaron el contacto con el ejército mientras tanto, cuando llegaron Izanamy se sorprendió de ver a todo el equipo muerto en el suelo-

Pero...¿qué..pasó? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo el campo de batalla-

Iza..na..my -se escucho la voz de Mike, Izanamy corrió al verlo-

Mike -Izanamy lo encontró y lo levanto colocándolo en sus brazos- dime que fue lo que sucedió aquí dime ¿quién les hizo esto?

Eres una cabeza hueca debiste a verte quedado en el palacio para que empezaras tu entrenamiento como guardián -dijo Mike sonriendo pero a la vez estaba molesto-

Mike no me digas el ejército Takeda los dejo así -dijo Izanamy serio-

No..esos no..pudieron defenderse de..mi pero mis..compañeros perdieron -dijo Mike serio-

Entonces dime ¿quién fue el canalla? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Fue..Xavier..ese maldito...nos traicionó después de cuidarlo tanto -dijo Mike molesto-

No lo entiendo ¿por qué lo haría? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Ese inútil de Xavier...quiere tener el control..del clan..Shiba...para eso...quiere matarlos a todos...nosotros éramos un estorbo...en sus planes por eso nos...elimino -dijo Mike respirando agitado- ya no..podré...sobrevivir después de esto...así que...quiero que me prestes mucha atención...-lo sujetó del hombro derecho- quiero que...cuides a Luceli..hazla muy feliz..cuidala, que...Minka nunca..pelee y tenga..una vida feliz...

Te lo prometo -dijo Izanamy serio-

No sabes cómo...te odio...-dijo Mike sonriendo-...yo quería ser...el guardián...pero siempre...serás tú..el más fuerte por eso te odio...quiero que busques a Xavier...y le demuestres tu...verdadera fuerza y la fuerza del clan Shiba...y ganen...la...pelea...-Mike sonrio cerrando los ojos y murió en brazos de Izanamy, Izanamy lo recostó viendo sus manos manchadas de sangre, en la Mangetsu había una banda de tela de color blanca, la tomo y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Mike para después limpiar sus manos, vio a los demás guerreros muertos en el suelo, la banda comenzó a teñirse de un color rojo por la sangre hasta volverse completamente roja, la apretó con fuerza un momento y se la puso en la frente dejándola atada en su cabeza, Izanamy vio la Mangetsu y la tomo sin problemas-

Mike no sabes cómo te odiaba -dijo Izanamy serio- pero al final demostraste tener la fuerza y orgullo de un verdadero Shiba -puso la espada frente a él, con su mano derecha tomo el mango y con la izquierda la funda- quiero que me des un poco de ese orgullo -la espada reaccionó e Izanamy desenvainó la espada de su funda- yo proteger la aldea Shiba de quienes la amenazen ¡Por qué yo soy su guardián Izanamy el Guerrero del Sol!


	28. Chapter 28

**Izanamy el Guerreros del sol**

Izanamy estaba corriendo en medio del bosque usando una banda roja de tela en la frente, el color rojo de esa tela era debido a la sangre de sus compañeros, en su mano derecha llevaba la espada Shibari Mangetsu envainada, en el cielo estaba Eagle-

¡Eagle adelante rápido! -Izanamy le grito y Eagle adelantó- ¡avísale a mi abuelo que el ejército enemigo va en camino!

¡Entendido! -Eagle solo solto un chillido y voló más rápido, Izanamy colocó la espalda en su cinturón y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas, mientras tanto en el castillo Shiba, Luceli estaba caminando de lado a lado llamando la atención del maestro Cirenio-

Ya cálmate Luceli de seguro Izanamy y Mike están bien -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Eso tratado maestro Cirenio pero siento una gran inquietud desde hace un rato como si algo malo huviera pasado -dijo Luceli preocupada y se tocó el pecho, se escucho el sonido de quejas de dolor y la puerta se abrió revelando a Xavier herido y con muchas cortadas en el cuerpo-

¡Xavier! -Cirenio levanto la voz preocupado mientras Xavier se quedo arrodillado frente a él- ¿qué te pasó?

Es una tragedia maestro Cirenio -dijo Xavier decaído, se puso frente a él jadeando y arrodillado-

¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Mi hermano e Izanamy están bien?! -Luceli grito un poco asustada-

No, me temo que Mike ha muerto -dijo Xavier decaído, Luceli se impresionó y casi se desmaya al escuchar eso- eran demasiados, era el ejército completo asesinaron a todos y cada uno de ellos no pude hacer nada -Luceli estaba llorando un poco mientras Cirenio solo cerró los ojos serio- no pude traer la espada Shibari Mangetsu conmigo

Exactamente como mataron a Mike -dijo Cirenio serio-

¿Perdón señor? -dijo Xavier confundido-

¿Cómo murió y cómo murieron los demás de tu equipo mientras que tú fuiste el único que sobrevivió? -dijo Cirenio serio y Xavier comenzó a dudar-

Ellos eran un ejército completo, atacaron a Mike rodeándolo y los demás se quedaron a combatir pero yo me vi en la penosa necesidad de escapar -dijo Xavier molesto mientras Cirenio lo vio analizándolo-

¡Escapaste en vez de quedarte a pelear eres un cobarde y por tu culpa mi hermano está muerto! -Luceli grito molesta y Xavier le dio una mirada de enojo-

¡Basta! -Cirenio levanto la voz molesto con los dos- Luceli retírate ahora y busca a los soldados, estaremos atentos en cuanto el enemigo quiera atacar -Cirenio se levanto y le dio la espalda caminando hacia la ventana-

Si sensei -dijo Luceli sería y se retiró del cuarto, Xavier solo se levanto con calma-

Ahora dime ¿quién comandaba el ejército enemigo? -dijo Cirenio serio dandole la espalda a Xavier, Xavier se acercaba con cuidado mientras desenvainaba su espada- contesta

No lo sé sensei, cuando llegamos al paso de la montaña nos topamos con el ejército de la familia Takeda -dijo Xavier serio, se estuve acercando con cuidado- nos envoscaron 50 arqueros, quinientos guerreros de tierra armados con lanzas y espadas -Cirenio abrió los ojos dejando la pupila afilada, a lo lejos estaba Eagle la cual estaba llamando con su grito- pero al pelear bajamos el número a trescientos

¿Cómo sabes el número exacto de guerreros? -dijo Cirenio serio regresando sus ojos a la pupila normal, Xavier levanto su espada envuelta en energía negra-

¡Porque fui yo quien les dio órdenes y los formó como ejército! -Xavier grito y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada pero Cirenio desapareció en un resplandor blanco, Xavier solo le dio a la puerta dejando una onda cortante y busco a su maestro pero no lo encontró- ¡¿qué?!

Eres un Estupido -Cirenio apareció detrás de Xavier y este se giró pero solo fue tomado por el cuello por la mano derecha de Cirenio- te trate como uno de mis hijos te di comida, agua, una familia y un hogar ¡¿y a sí me lo pagas?! -apretó más el cuello de Xavier el cual comenzó a ahogarse, trato de safarse pero no lo logro-

Esta...no...es una...familia...estos...son asesinos...y yo...merezco el trono...de Japón...-Xavier estaba molesto pero Cirenio solo gruño con fuerza-

Ya entiendo, matando al equipo alfa del clan Shiba disminuirías las líneas de defensa, así el clan Takeda podría entrar y pelear con los soldados más débiles del clan -dijo Cirenio serio- una vez teniendo derrotado al ejército más fuerte de Japón nada se interpondría en tu camino al emperador ¿verdad?

Si...-Xavier está forcejeando para soltarse pero Cirenio se dio la vuelta y lo lanzó al suelo haciendo que se estrellara de espaldas, Xavier se quejó pero se volvió a levantar quedando en guardia frente a él- pelea...viejo decrépito...

¿Por qué haces esto? -dijo Cirenio tranquilo- te crié como mi hijo igual a que los demás ¿por qué hacer esto?

Por poder, ustedes los Shiba han tenido el nivel más alto en habilidades de fuerza y talento para los combate -Xavier rugio un poco molesto- yo no soy un Shiba pero entiendo el nivel que tienen y la fuerza tan extrema que pueden obtener, yo veo un mejor futuro para todos siendo guiados por mí solo los fuertes podrán sobrevivir y los débiles caerán ante mi puño, yo soy un rey, yo merezco ser un rey, ¡el rey de Japón! ¡De todo el mundo!

Has perdido la cabeza -dijo Cirenio serio- hoy eh perdido ha cinco hijos

Yo nunca fui tu hijo -dijo Xavier molesto, grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada pero Cirenio lo esquivo hinclinando el cuerpo esquivando el ataque, Xavier grito y lanzó un golpe directo lanzando una onda de energía, Cirenio la esquivo saltando con facilidad hacia un lado, Xavier avanzó hacia el lanzando una serie de ataques y golpes con su espada pero Cirenio los fue esquivando todos sin dificultad, Cirenio concentro energía en su mano derecha y creó una espada de energía de color azul brillante, lanzó un golpe de forma ascendente y clavo la punta de la espada en el brazo derecho de Xavier justo en el antebrazo, Xavier grito un poco y cayó de rodillas al suelo soltando la espada, Cirenio sacó la espada y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que su nariz se rompiera y cayera al suelo sentado, Xavier se sujeto la cara molesto mientras sangraba demasiado-

Eagle -Cirenio solo vio como Eagle aterrizó frente a él cansada y en guardia viendo a Xavier- llama a los guardias díganles que pongan a este criminal bajo extrema custodia con cadenas que suprimen poderes elementales

Si sensei -Eagle soltó un grito agudo llamando a dos guardias- Xavier es un traidor pónganle cadenas supresoras -los dos guardias siendo tigres asintieron, sacaron un collar negro de metal y una cadena con grilletes de color negros, encadenaron a Xavier y lo ataron con ellas dejandolo inmovilizado- Xavier estás arrestado, si no quieres ser ejecutado ahora mismo dinos ¿qué piensa hacer el enemigo hoy mismo?

Los Takeda ya vienen...atacaran directamente...pero...ya no..tiene...caso mentir...todo este...clan morirá -Xavier se comenzó a reír un poco y Cirenio le dio un golpe en la cara dejandolo inconsciente-

Llévenselo -dijo Cirenio serio, los guardias asintieron y se llevaron a Xavier- Eagle ¿dónde está Izanamy? ¿Dónde está mi nieto?

El viene en camino con la espada Shibari Mangetsu en mano -dijo Eagle tranquila pero Cirenio abrió los ojos sorprendido- la espada lo escogió y en estos momentos vienen en camino

¡Vuela rápido y busca a Luceli, Bruce, Saru, Misaki, Monik, Mella y Clent! -Cirenio levanto la voz- que estén listos para darle a Izanamy sus poderes, ¡rápido!

A la orden Sensei -Eagle salió volando del cuarto y fue al exterior, Cirenio se acercó a las barracas y vio a lo lejos luces de antorchas, banderas que venían en camino acompañadas de sus soldados listos para el combate, suspiro y fue a la parte trasera de su trono, abrió una puerta y vio una armadura samurai de color roja brillante y bordes dorados, frente a él estaba una espada de mango azul sin guardia en una funda negra hecha de tela, la espada era realmente grande de doble filo-

Es hora de volver a levantar la espada Zanbato -dijo Cirenio serio, mientras tanto Luceli había unido a todos los soldados, Eagle había buscado a todo el equipo, Monik estaba junto a la pequeña Misaki y todos quedaron frente a Luceli-

¡Luceli! -Mella la llamo y se dio la vuelta para verlos- Eagle ya nos dijo todo lo que pasó lo lamentamos mucho por tu hermano

Después lloraremos a mi hermano ahora chicos todos estén juntos y listos para la pelea -dijo Luceli sería mientras se ponía una armadura japonesa de samurai en el pecho, brazos y piernas de color azul oscura-

Antes que nada debemos esperar a Izanamy el maestro dijo que es hora de que despierte sus poderes como guardián -dijo Eagle sería y los demás asintieron, Luceli vio como los soldados del clan salieron por la puerta principal quedado todos en posición y listos para pelear mientras tanto Izanamy estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, vio la luz de las antorchas a lo lejos y aplicó más fuerza en su cuerpo para ir más rápido, Nerit estaba sonriendo viendo el gran muro del palacio con los soldados y guardias del clan enfrente-

Es hora de que este clan sucumba ante nosotros, la familia Takeda, la familia más fuerte de todas las familias guerreras -dijo Nerit sonriendo- ¡Todos avancen y Maten a todo el clan Shiba! -todos los soldados del clan Takeda gritaron y avanzaron corriendo-

¡Todos listos! -Luceli grito y los soldados del clan Shiba gritaron- ¡Ataquen! -Luceli estiro el brazo derecho con su espada en mano, los soldados fueron corriendo y gritando, ambos lados estaban por chocar en un combate masivo mientras el lugar se llenaba de gritos y choques de armas-

¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Miau! ¡Miau! -Hinata estaba gimiendo muy fuerte, ella estaba en el baño de pecho a la pared mientras Po estaba detrás de ella, estaban teniendo sexo en el baño del barco, Po la estaba penetrando por su vagina mientras Hinata no paraba de gemir, Po le sujetó por debió de su pierna izquierda y la fue envistiendo con más fuerza, sus cuerpos estaban mojados y no se notaba si el fluido en la vagina de Hinata era su propia excitación o agua- más mi amor, más fuerte -Hinata dejó caer su cuerpo mientras Po la sujetaba de sus caderas y la envestía más fuerte y un poco más rápido- así, mi vagina está muy caliente...quiero...tú le he dentro...dame tu leche...-Po apretó los dientes un poco y sujeto la cola de Hinata justo en el inicio, la movió un poco y comenzó a tallarla con fuerza- ¡Si así! -Po no podía dejar de ver el trasero de Hinata el cual se abría y mojaba por su excitacion y movimientos bruscos-

Hinata...ya..no aguanto...voy a correrme -dijo Po entre gemidos aplicando más fuerza-

Si Po, hazlo dentro, hazlo dentro -Hinata gimió más fuerte y Po soltó su semen dentro de ella- me...me...¡Me corro! -Hinata grito mientras su vagina soltaba todos sus fluidos en el suelo, los dos terminaron cansados y sentados en el suelo del baño mientras Hinata abría su vagina dejando salir todo el semen de Po- estabas muy excitado...me llenaste...de leche

Perdón..jeje..dime ¿te tomaste la semilla? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si descuida aún es muy pronto para ser mamá -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se dieron un baño y salieron desnudos a su cuarto privado, los dos se acostaron en la cama sonriendo, Hinata se dio la vuelta viendo a Po sin quitar su sonrisa- te amo

Yo también te amo Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso corto y Po se quedó extrañado por la mirada de Hinata- ¿qué pasa? Estás muy muy feliz

Es que al fin siento que estoy viviendo mi vida como yo lo deseo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y extendió los brazos y piernas a los lados- tengo un novio maravilloso, mi pueblo esta en paz y viajare a diferente lugares para conocer todo lo que yo quiera -Po sonrio y la abrazo con fuerza- por fin soy libre y feliz -Po sonrio y los dos durmieron abrazados desnudos de momento, de regreso a Japón-

-La guerra entre ambas familias había empezado, los soldados del clan Shiba peleaban sin cuartel contra los demás soldados, un lobo aulló y avanzó corriendo, concentro una esfera de fuego en la hoja de la espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal contra un buey y le corto el pecho, un tigre lanzó su lanza y le dio a un toro en el pecho clavando su lanza en el, un toro y un oso chocaron esperas pero el toro le dio un cabezazo al oso en el cuello haciéndolo retroceder, el toro avanzó y le clavo la espada en el cuello, un buey avanzó y le dio un corte a un tigre en el pecho pero tigre le clavo su espada en el esto amigo y cayó al suelo muerto,en los muros de la aldea aparecieron más guerreros Shiba armados con arcos y flechas, dispararon y le dieron a varios enemigos en el cuerpo pero eso no los hizo caer, una fila de veinte toros aparecieron en le frente armados con sus lanzas de color rojas, las lanzaron clavaron sus lanzas en los muros y en algunos soldados del clan Shiba, una fila de guerreros Shiba apareció en el centro de la batalla, extendieron los brazos y soltaron fuego de sus cuerpos formando una llamarada, dies toros aparecieron frente a ellos y golpearon el suelo levantando un muro de rocas deteniendo el golpe del fuego, los toros del otro extremo le dieron un golpe al muro de rocas creando pues de rocas afiladas, los toros fueron empujando el muro golpeando directamente a cada soldado Shiba en el camino, un gorila avanzó y golpeó el muro con fuerza destruyendo una parte pero un toro le lanzó su lanza clavándola justo en su pecho pero el gorila rugio y volvió a lanzar un golpe atravesando el muro de roca, sujeto al toro de su cabeza, lo levanto y lo estrelló contra el suelo rompiendo su cráneo, dos toros avanza don y clavaron sus lanzas en su espalda, el gorila grito de dolor, de su cinturón saco una espada japonesa se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una onda de energía roja cortando a los enemigos del vientre, tres toros más avanzaron y lanzaron sus lanzas chocando con la espalda del gorila dejando que cayera al suelo muerto, cinco toros avanzaron corriendo, extendieron un brazo y dispararon una bola de fuego cada uno formando una gran bola de fuego, cinco venados aparecieron de frente y lanzaron un golpe creando un torrente de agua que terminó chocando con la llamarada de los enemigos, se creó un forcejeo entre agua y fuego, el campo se cubrió de vapor por la colisión entre ambos-

-Luceli, Bruce, Mella, Dekker, Noe, Saru y Clent entraron al campo de pelea juntos usando armaduras en el pecho, brazos y piernas con una banda de colores en la cabeza con una Corona metálica en la frente, Luceli avanzó cubriendo la hoja de la espada de energía blanca, lanzó un golpe en diagonal cortando a un toro desde el hombro hasta el otro extremo de su cintura, Saru encendió ambos lados de su lanza, la giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una anillo de fuego, un toro fue golpeado y quemado, Saru avanzó entre los enemigos y le dio un golpe directo con la punta de la lanza a un enemigo en el pecho, el otro término cayendo de espalda, al suelo, Saru levantó su lanza bloqueando el ataque de dos todos, estaba forcejeando un poco pero estaba cayendo al suelo, Clent avanzó con sus sais envueltos en agua brillante con energía, salto y clavo sus sais en los hombros de un toro, se giró y bajo los sais dejandolo un corte cruzado en el pecho, Clent avanzó y le dio un corte a un buey en el cuello, un tigre avanzó hacia él y Clent le clavo el Sai justo en el cuello, un toro lanzó su lanza y Clent cruzó los sais frente a él cortando la lanza, avanzó y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza al toro, se giró y le clavo el Sai derecho en el cuello, un toro trato de atacarlo con su espada pero salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y terminó con una ligera cortada en la mejilla derecha, avanzó y le dio un corte en diagonal en el pecho, se giró y le dio un corte en el cuello, Bruce rugio con fuerza concentro un rayo en sus cuerpo, sacó sus garras e hizo unas garras de energía amarilla, avanzó corriendo y clavo su mano derecha en el pecho de un toro, lanzó un golpe vertical hacia arriba y el toro cayó al suelo muerto, se giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal ascendente dandole a un buey en el pecho y cara, lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de energía amarilla, los toros que estaban frente a él recibieron una cortada en el estomago, un toro apareció detrás de él dandole una cortada en la espada, Bruce grito un poco pero se dio la vuelta y le clavo su garra derecha en el cuello del toro, lo lanzó a un lado y avanzó hacia un toro dandole una patada en el pecho, aplicó más fuerza y lo alejó estrellándolo con otros más, extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía amarilla y la disparo contra ellos causando una ligera explosión, Mella por su lado se metió al suelo y de ahí se creó una fila de rocas afiladas clavándose en el pecho de los enemigos, salió del suelo girando y lanzó un golpe directo a la cara de un toro, avanzó por su pierna derecha y subió a su cuello solo para enredarse en el, aplicó fuerza y le rompió el cuello, Dekker siseo con fuerza mostrando los colmillos, avanzó y le dio una mordida a un toro en el cuello, se despertó y avanzó en el suelo, le dio un golpe a l suelo con la cola levantando una roca de gran tamaño, lee dio un leve golpe con la cola y la estrelló contra tres toros, Noe por su parte mezclo el agua y el viento creando hielo en su garra derecha, lo disparo y congelo a un toro convirtiéndolo en hielo, avanzó y le dio un golpe con su garra, dos toros lanzaron sus lanzas pero Noe bajo el cuerpo recibiendo dos cortes en los hombros, golpeó el suelo dejando que dos torrente de agua salieran por debajo del suelo golpeando a los toros en sus cuerpos, Noe salto quedando encima de ellos, bajo con fuerza y le dio un golpe a cada uno lanzándolo al suelo-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Luceli grito lanzando un corte vertical creando una onda de energía cortante de color azul, el ataque le dio a un toro en pecho y cayó muerto enseguida, Luceli avanzó y le dio un corte a un toro en el pecho, un toro se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal, Luceli colocado la espada frente a ella y bloqueo el ataque, un buey apareció detrás de ella dandole un corte en el hombro derecho con una espada, Luceli grito, expulsó energía y giró lanzando un anillo de energía empuñando a los dos todos lejos de ella, avanzó y le dio un corte en el estomago a un toro, tomó algo de sangre de su herida y la aplico en la hoja de la espada, la espada paso a ser roja y se cubrió de fuego, avanzó y salto clavando su espada en el pecho del toro, saco la espada y el toro cayó al suelo- de seguir así nos cansaremos muy rápido -Bruce detuvo un golpe con sus palmas y le dio una patada a un toro en el cuello, lanzó un golpe y clavo sus garras en el pecho de este pero un toro le dio un corte en la espalda dejando una corbata, Bruce enrollo su cola en el cuello del toro y lo apretó con fuerza rompiéndole el cuello, Saru salto por encima suelo y lanzó una bola de fuego dandole a un toro dejandolo que se quemara, Clent extendió los brazos y disparo un torrente de agua a una alta presión atravezando el pecho de un toro pero un buey le dio un corte en sus costillas del lado derecho, Clent se quejó pero apenas se llevan una rosadura, Noe recibió un corte en su brazo izquierdo pero sujeto la cara del buey, uso sus poderes y le congeló la cabeza para destruirla en su mano- chicos debemos hacer algo o nos derrotarán

¡Luceli cuidado detrás de ti! -Clent le grito y Luceli se dio la vuelta viendo que dos toros estaban por darle un corte cruzado con sus espadas, se escucho un rugido e Izanamy apareció frente a Luceli deteniendo el ataque con la espada envainada, forcejeo un poco y los empujo alejándolos de ellos-

¡Izanamy finalmente llega! -Luceli grito sonriendo mientras Izanamy la vio sonriendo-

Si lamentó la tardanza pero te explicaré todo una vez que terminemos con estos sujetos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, desenvainó la espada liberando un brillo plateado y quedo en guardia frente a ellos- si tiene agallas vengan y enfrente me -un toro avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte con su espada, Izanamy se agachó y le dio un corte a sus piernas terminando cortándolas completamente, el toro grito y cayó al suelo, Izanamy lanzó un corte ascendente liberando una onda de energía cortante, el ataque le dio al toro en el suelo y otro más frente a él, avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte a un otro en el pecho de forma vertical, un toro lanzó una cadena e Izanamy la sujeto con su mano derecha, la enrollo en su mano y la jalo solo para atraer al toro, Izanamy avanzó y le clavo su espada en él cabeza, soltó la cadena y envolvió su espada en energía negra y roja, levanto la espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de energía negra y roja en el campo dandole a varios enemigos, colocó la espada frente a él deteniendo el ataque de un buey, le dio un golpe en la cara, se giró y le dio un corte en las costillas, aplicó fuerza y lo levanto soltando energía que lo partió en dos, un toro apareció frente a él dandole un corte en el hombro derecho, Izanamy grito un poco pero levanto su espada y le dio un corte en el cuerpo, corrió y le dio dos cortes más a varios enemigos en el cuerpo-

¡No podemos dejar que pele solo vamos! -Bruce grito y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, lanzó una esfera de trueno y le dio a un toro que estaba frente a Izanamy, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un corte horizontal a un toro en el pecho, Bruce apareció a su lado y le clavo sus garras a un toro en el pecho-

¡Vamos debemos seguir peleando! -Luceli grito y los demás fueron corriendo, todos estaban peleando, matando, cortando y atacando a quien estuviera en su camino, Luceli le dio un corte en diagonal a un toro e Izanamy le dio un corte horizontal a un toro dejandolo caer en el suelo, los dos corrieron y siguieron peleando, Saru y Bruce quedaron d espaldas juntos, los dos se dieron la vuelta lanzando un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de energía que golpeando a los enemigos que los rodeaban, se creó un anillo de fuego envuelto en rayos amarillos, Clent fue lanzando por Neo envuelto en un viento helado, sus sais se volvieron de hielo y le dio un corte cruzado a tres enemigos en pecho, tres toros aparecieron frente a ellos y lanzó una llamarada juegos, Dekker y Mella aparecieron y golpearon el suelo levantando una gran roca en forma de muro deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy y Luceli cruzaron espada formando una gran cantidad de energía negra y azul, Bruce puso la mano sobre sus espadas y les dio energía, la energía se volvió más grande y con rayos amarillos, los dos gritaron y lanzaron el ataque que tuvo forma de Cruz, la Cruz destruyo el muro y golpeó la llamarada solo para seguir avanzando hasta que impacto y exploto dejando un agujero más lejos, los guerreros estaban cansados viendo a los enemigos frente a ellos-

Esto va para mal -dijo Izanamy un poco cansado-

Creo que hemos vencido a la mitad -dijo Noe cansado-

Debemos usar más fuerza pero ¿qué? -dijo Saru nervioso, algunos toros se pusieron frente a ellos listos para ir a atacarlos-

Hay no puede ser -dijo Dekker sorprendido- nos van a matar con ese ataque -todos se pusieron juntos y extendieron los brazos formando una barrera de energía entre ellos, el ataque de los toros se disparo pero se escucho un rugido y frente a ellos apareció Cirenio lanzando un golpe vertical con su espada Zanbato, el ataque de Cirenio corto a la mitad el ataque de los toros desviándolo en dos extremos, Cirenio avanzó y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una gran onda de energía blanca, los toros fueron cortados a la mitad, Cirenio avanzó y clavo su espada en el pecho de un toro, se giró y lanzó un corte de form diagonal soltando otra onda de energía que alejo a los demás-

¡Sensei! -los muchachos gritaron viendo como Cirenio usaba una armadura de samurai en el cuerpo, concentro energía en la espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal proyectando la energía y atacó a varios toros con esa energía-


	29. Chapter 29

¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! ¡Rápido todos denle sus poderes a Izanamy es hora de que el Guerrero del Sol resurja! -Cirenio les grito serio y los demás asintieron- vayan al castillo y háganlo rápido -Cirenio se giró y corto a un toro con su espada justo en la cintura- ¡Rápido!

Si abuelo/sensei -dijeron todos y se fueron retirando del campo para pasar sobre el muro y llegar al otros extremo, los habitantes de la aldea estaban en sus casas pero en el centro de ella hasta el final donde estaba el castillo Misaki y Monik estaban paradas y asustadas-

Rápido ¿alguien sabe como activar mis poderes? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¡¿Quieres decir que tú no sabes cómo?! -Noe le grito asustado-

Cuando los siete poderes estén juntos en la gema esta se activará -dijo Luceli sorprendida- eso es todos tómense de las manos -Mella y Dekker hicieron sonar sus gargantas y le mostraron que no tenían manos- está bien manos y cola o lo que tengan -Mella avanzó y se enrolló sobre los hombros de Izanamy, Noe sujeto la cola de Dekker-

Ah Noe esa no es mi cola es mi pene -dijo Dekker sonrojado y sonriendo con burla, Noe grito asqueado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza enterrándolo en el suelo- no lo era...si ra mi cola..

Ya déjense de tonterías -Bruce les grito algo serio- si fue un poco divertido -se rió-

Ya vamos debemos apurarnos -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco, Izanamy y Luceli se tomaron de las manos, Misaki tomó su mano izquierda, así siguieron todos los que tenían manos o pezuñas se sujetaron entre ellos, Dekker estaba en los hombros de Bruce, todos expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos formando una gran cantidad de energía entre ellos-

Espero que esto realmente funcione -dijo Clent nervioso-

Tú tranquilo Clent el poder que siento esta incrementando un poco -dijo Izanamy serio- Misaki el poder que estas expulsando no es suficiente -Misaki tenía una aura color azul pálido-

Si hermano tratare de expulsar más poder -Misaki cerró los ojos haciendo su poder más grande- ¿cómo va dientes algún cambio?

Ah no lo sé -dijo Izanamy extrañado viendo su cuerpo, nadie se daba cuanta pero la gema en su espalda comenzó a brillar y a soltar un leve sonido agudo-

Debemos seguir no podemos darnos por vencidos -dijo Mella preocupada- recuerden que el guardián debe recibir el poder de todos

Todos expulsando su máximo poder -dijo Luceli sería y todos asintieron expulsando más poder, en un momento él aura comenzó a volverse azul y dorada, Izanamy se sorprendió un momento y luego como todos sus amigos estaban rodeados por ese mismo poder dorado y azul, el poder de todos se convirtió en una esfera de energía rodeándolos, el poder que los rodeaba comenzó a centrarse solo en Izanamy, Cologne estaba viendo como el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba brillando con fuerza y soltaba ondas de energía que cubrían todo el lugar, en un momento tuvo una visión de del rodeado de fuego, su pelo se volvía rojo y aparecía una Corona de fuego en su espalda tomando la forma del sol y dejando unas llamas en su espalda tomando la forma de alas-

Su potencial está más halla de lo que yo jamás imaginé, si él será un gran guerrero en el futuro -dijo Cologne sonriendo, el resplandor de la energía comenzó a disminuir y reveló a Izanamy con el pelo completamente blanco, sus ojos amarillos y las marcas rojas en su rostro, tenía un óvalo rojo en la frente con una línea delgada en la parte superior e inferior sin unirse, una marca roja en cada mejilla de un tamaño pequeño mientras en los párpados superiores también tenía marcas- ¡está listo este es el Guerrero del sol!

Asombroso -dijo Clent sorprendido- sin duda alguna

Si se ve un poco más fuerte que antes -dijo Saru sorprendido- pero más que nada el color de su pelo cambio ahora es blanco

Chicos quédense aquí -dijo Izanamy tranquilo tomó su espada y la cubrió de energía dorada- voy a ayudar a mi abuelo con esto -expulsó poder de su cuerpo y avanzó en un paso y se elevó en el aire pasando por encima del muro, de un salto llego agachado al suelo, avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe a un toro en el pecho creando una onda de viento de su puño, el otro término girando frente a él y se estrelló contra otros toros, Izanamy vio su puño sorprendido viendo que tenía una onda de viento en su mano derecha- fantástico -sonrío y se agachó expulsando más poder de su cuerpo- ¡Vamos Z Ya!

-Izanamy avanzó corriendo, desparecio y apareció a la derecha de un toro lanzando un golpe, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de fuego quemando a tres enemigos, Izanamy golpeó el suelo levantando varias rocas frente a él clavándolas en el pecho de sus enemigos, un toro salto encima de una roca y lanzó su lanza envuelta en energía negra, Izanamy concentro energía en su mano derecha y la lanzó haciendo tomará forma de lanza, las dos lanzas chocaron haciendo que la lanza del toro se deshiciera y el ataque de Izanamy llevo impactando su pecho, Cirenio sonrio y lanzó un corte en diagonal desde su izquierda a la derecha creando una onda de viento frente a él, los enemigos fueron empujados, en un extremo un lobo Shiba cayó al suelo y estaba por ser atacado por un toro pero Izanamy llegó dandole una patada al toro en la cara, le dio un golpe y soltó un trueno de su mano justo en el pecho del toro y lo atravesó, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando una esfera de energía negra contra un toro, la esfera impacto el pecho del otro y lo lanzó a un lado-

¡Rápido todos aléjense del campo de batalla! -Izanamy grito dos tigres llegaron a cargar a su camarada herido, los ojos de Izanamy se volvieron afilados, avanzó y creó una espada de energía azul con negro en el centro, le dio un corte horizontal a un toro en el vientre dejando que cayera muerto al suelo, un grupo de diez arqueros enemigos se juntaron en una fila y dispararon una serie de flechas, Izanamy concentro viendo en su pierna derecha, giros expulsando poder y comenzó a girar soltando un viento rojo en el campo las flechas fueron alejadas y desviadas a otro extremo los enemigos empujados- ¡todos retírense regresen a la aldea! -los soldados Shiba asintieron y se fueron retirando-

-Cirenio grito y avanzó corriendo con su espada en la mano, lanzó un corte horizontal y corto a dos enemigos por la mitad, se giró y clavo su espada en el pecho de un buey, Izanamy tomó la espada de su cintura y avanzó de un paso girando en el aire y corto a tres toros por la mitad haciendo que cayeran al suelo, Izanamy levanto la espada y lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de corte de color negra y azul, los enemigos terminaron afectados pero solo dos, cinco toros lanzaron un golpe soltando una llamarada, Izanamy golpeó el suelo con el brazo derecho estirado haciendo que se levantara un muro de roca muy grueso, los toros siguieron lanzando la llamarada con fuerza, Izanamy subir por el muro y se cubrió de fuego completamente, ese fuego paso a ser azul, se impulsó en el aire con un viento en sus pies, Izanamy avanzó cubierto de fuego y atravesó la llamarada de forma fácil, termino llegando con los toros y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una llamarada haciendo que los toros gritaron cubiertos de fuego, Izanamy se detuvo en el centro de una pelea extendió el brazo derecho concentro agua del suelo, el agua formó una esfera de color azul pero en eso se cubrió de un rayo amarillo, a los lados se formaron Teresa navajas que giraban en la esfera, era una shuriken de gran tamaño, la lanzó con fuerza haciendo que se estrellara con unos enemigos, la esfera incrementó su tamaño y exploto formando un remolino de agua electrificada, Izanamy estaba jadeando pero sin perder su transformación-

¡Esto no puede ser! -Nerit grito molesta y luego vio a Izanamy haciendo que gruñera con fuerza- ¡Izanamy Shiba! ¡No te lo perdonaré! -tres toros avanzaron corriendo hacia Izanamy, lo rodearon, extendieron las piernas y chocaron sus palmas frente a sus pechos, bajaron el cuerpo y tocaron el suelo con las palmas, a los lados de Izanamy aparecieron tres rocas que avanzaron hacia él y chocaron en su cuerpo causando que las rocas se juntaran sobre él y luego estás tomarán forma de esfera dejando a Izanamy encerrado dentro- ¡Bien quémenlo! ¡Mátenlo!

¡No lo permitiré! -Cirenio avanzó corriendo y salto hacia la sera listo para lanzar un ataque-

¡¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás estorbando en mi camino?! -Nerit grito molesta, algunos toros se juntaron frente a él y lanzarlo sus lanzas seguidas de esferas de fuego y energía, Cirenio no tuvo otra opción de poner la espada frente a él creando un muro de energía y detuvo los ataques, tres toros se pusieron alrededor de la esfera, estaban por disparar fuego pero en el eso la esfera comenzó a llenarse de agua y rayos- ¡¿qué está pasando?! -Izanamy grito liberando varios trazos de energía cortante que deshicieron la esfera, estaba cubierto de agua con rayos amarillos- ¡¿qué rayos haces?! -el agua se convirtió en fuego azul-

¡Giga Impacto! -Izanamy grito golpeando el suelo liberando el fuego en una gran explosión, todos los enemigos que estaban cerca recibieron el ataque terminando dentro de la explosión, los cuerpos de los enemigos te robaron convertidos en cenizas al igual que el campo, Izanamy estaba en el suelo de rodillas sudando y cansado-

El solo ha matado a casi todos los soldados de mi ejército -dijo Nerit sería y molesta- bien entonces yo lo mataré con mis propias manos -se empezó a quitar la ropa mostrando una armadura roja debajo con adornos dorados en los bordes, un toro se acercó y le dio una lanza de mango negro y dorado con una hoja de gran tamaño, Nerit gruñó, de su cuello tomó una piedra de color roja redondas entro de un marco dorado con forma de flama, levanto el collar y golpeó el mango de su lanza dejando que está brillara de un color rojo y dorado, el cuerpo de Nerit comenzó a brillar de la misma forma haciendo que sus músculos incrementarán de tamaño- ahora mismo yo tengo el poder de un sol en mis manos, ahora acabaré contigo Izanamy Shiba y reduciré toda tu aldea a cenizas -Nerit le apuntó a Izanamy con su lanza. Izanamy se levanto serio viendo a Nerit- ¿me quieres desafiar?

Si te eliminare aquí mismo -dijo Nerit sería- ¡que nadie interfiera esto es entre él y yo! -los toros fueron retrocediendo y guardaron sus armas- debiste aceptarme como tu esposa pero ahora vas a morir -se puso en guardia-

No me gustan los machos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me gustan las hembras de verdad

-Nerit grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzado un corte ascendente disparando una onda cortante de fuego, Izanamy salgo a un lado y desenvainó su espada, los dos avanzaron y chocaron armas en el campo, se creó una co ligera onda de impacto entre los dos, los dos saltaron dejando una onda de impacto, Nerit lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una onda de fuego, Izanamy lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una onda de energía que terminó formando un escudo de energía frente a él, el fuego exploto frente a la energía e Izanamy desapareció en el humo, Nerit giró su lanza haciendo que se cubriera de fuego, quedó en guardia esperando dl momento para atacar pero escucho un sonido quebradizo detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta e Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal, Nerit colocó la lanza frente a ella pero Izanamy termino empujándola por el golpe, Izanamy concentro energía de color azul en la hoja de la espada, gruñó y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una ligera onda de energía azul, Nerit colocó la lanza frente a ella dejando que el ataque rebotara, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron armas dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, Nerit aplicó fuerza empujando a Izanamy, levanto su arma y comenzó a girar con fuerza formando un anillo de fuego, Nerit lanzó un golpe horizontal e Izanamy recibió el golpe de fuego directo al cuerpo cuasando una explosión, Nerit sonrio viendo que Izanamy tenía unas ligeras heridas en el cuerpo debido a la explosión, su armadura se rompió un poco y comenzó a caer a pedazos-

-Izanamy expulsó una aura azul y dorada del cuerpo cubriendo más o y pies de un rayo azul ligero, Nerit sonrio y avanzó corriendo igual que Izanamy, Nerit salgo y grito lanzando un corte horizontal mientras giraba con fuerza soltando fuego, Izanamy espero y luego desapareció esquivando de el golpe, Nerit termino golpeando el suelo pero no había rastros de Izanamy, lo busco pero el aparecio a su derecha y lanzó una estocada directo a su pecho, Nerit se sorprendió de ver que la espada solo había atravesado solo con la punta, ella se alarmó y salto hacia un lado llevándose un corte más ligero en el pecho, la herida santo un poco, se puso en guardia frente a Izanamy, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal ascendiendo y golpeó a Nerit justo en las manos haciendo que sus manos se elevarán un poco, Izanamy concentro energía en su puño derecho y lanzó un golpe directo al cuerpo de Nerit, se escucho una onda de impacto y Nerit soltó un quejido ahogándose por la falta de aire, Nerit termino cayendo al suelo de espalda cansada y herida, Izanamy se acercó para tomar la lanza en sus manos, la siento y luego le dio un rodillazo rompiendo la lanza en dos partes, la hoja la lanzó a un lado y el mango a otro extremo-

A puño limpio -dijo Nerit sería-

Justo lo que te metiste el sábado pasado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla, Nerit avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Izanamy lo esquivo saltando a un lado y le dio un golpe a la cara, Nerit se quejó y retrocedió un poco, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho pero Nerit le regresó el golpe directo en la cara, Nerit salto y le dio un golpe a los lados de la cara haciendo que Izanamy se quejara, Nerit le dio una patada en las costillas, se dio la vuelta y estaba por lanzar otra pero de talón, Izanamy levanto los brazos bloqueando la patada, se acercó y le dio un golpe directo en la cara, le sujetó las orejas y la atrajo solo para darle dos golpes con la rodilla en la cara, Nerit giró un poco pero le sujetó las manos a Izanamy y se levanto para darle una patada en la cara con la planta del pie, Izanamy retrocedió un poco , Nerit e Izanamy sacaron sus garras, lanzando un golpe horizontal, Nerit solto cinco líneas de fuego pero Izanamy salto y le dio un corte ligero sobre los ojos haciendo que Nerit retrocediera un par de pasos-

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una caricia? -dijo Nerit con burla pero Izanamy sonrio, Nerit vio cómo su vista comenzó a tornarse rojas y cuando se tocó estaba sangrando bastante-

Ese fue un corte correcto y discreto sobre los ojos de los cuales hacen sangrar demasiado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Nerit se limpió la sangre pero brotaba más, Nerit gruñó y avanzó corriendo salto girando y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, Nerit bajó al suelo y le dio un golpe en la cara soltando fuego alejándolo de ella, Nerit se cruzó de brazos y disparo una bola de fuego más grande, Izanamy levanto sus brazos cruzando sus muñecas y levanto una roca frente a él bloqueando el ataque, le dio un ligero golpe a una roca y la mando contra Nerit haciendo que se estrellara con ella en el cuerpo, Nerit retrocedió un par de pasos e Izanamy avanzó para darle una patada en el pecho, Nerit rugio y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le dio un ligero golpeen el hombro pero al final termino recibiendo el golpe en la nariz, retrocedió y Nerit le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón soltando fuego, Izanamy se quejó y soltó una aura de rayos de sus cuerpo, Nerit entrelazo sus dedos y lanzó un golpe con ambos puños soltando una bola de fuego de forma horizontal, Izanamy salto evitando el ataque cayó detrás de Nerit, avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe en el hombro derecho pero en la espalda, Nerit apenas se quejó y sintió raro su brazo-

¿Qué me hiciste? Apenas siento el brazo derecho -dijo Nerit preocupada viendo su brazo el cual colgaba y no podía moverlo-

Fueron los nervios de tu deltoide siendo triturados y desgarrados por algunas descargas eléctricas, podría no doler pero no sentirás el brazo en un tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Nerit grito y concentro fuego en su mano izquierda formando una bola de fuego de gran tamaño-

¡Te venceré no me importa dar mi vida! -Nerit grito molesta haciendo la esfera de fuego de gran tamaño- ¡cuando acabe contigo seguirá tu hermanita y luego tu novia si! -Izanamy recordó al escuadrón alfa caído y luego vio que estaba solo rodeado de enemigos mientras su abuelo a estaba lejos viendo que hacía, Izanamy comenzó a formar una esfera de energía dorada en su cuerpo y se elevó en el aire gracias al viento que emanaba, la esfera comenzó a brillar más fuerte parecía el sol- ¡no se queden ahí parada dos todos atáquenlo mientras reúne su energía! ¡Debemos matarlo! -todos los toros se juntaron y concentraron energía en sus manos para formar sus ataques, mientras tanto en el barco Hinata estaba sentada sobre Po mientras se penetraba ella sola la vagina con el pene de Po, Hinata estaba gimiendo mucho dejando que los movimientos del mar hicieran todo el trabajo por Po-

¡El sexo en el mar es lo mejor! ¡Vete al cuerno sexo en tierra! -Po grito eyaculando dentro de Hinata mientras Hinata soltó un poco de fluido de su vagina, los dos terminaron cansado y sudados, después de un baño rápido los dos salieron del cuarto y fueron a la cubierta ya vestidos- vaya que bueno al fin tenemos privacidad

Si debo decir que estar lejos de casa es excitante -dijo Hinata sonriendo y abrazo el brazo izquierdo de Po tallando sus senos en el- no puedo esperar y conocer el Valle de La Paz -Po asintio sonriendo pero en eso notaron que todos los habitantes del barco estaban en la cubierta señalando algo en el cielo- ¿qué están viendo?

Hay una energía extraña dorada en el cielo de Japón -dijo un leopardo joven apuntando al cielo, la pareja se acercó corriendo para ver una esfera dorada en el cielo la cual estaba creciendo- ¿qué será eso?

Eso...es...-Hinata afinó su vista viendo la esfera- ¿Izanamy? -en el cielo de Japón Izanamy estaba expulsando tanto poder que formó la esfera más grande, grito con fuerza-

¡Jihad Extremo! -Izanamy grito se cruzó de brazos y retrajo sus piernas, todos los guerreros dispararon sus ataques cuasando una gran llamarada, Izanamy estiro sus brazos y piernas liberando el brillo de todo su cuerpo en una gran explosión dorada, los ataques se deshicieron en el brillo dorado, todos los soldados del clan Takeda fueron siendo eliminados y afectados por el ataque de Izanamy, Nerit solo se alejó de un salto y comenzó a correr mientras el ataque de Izanamy crecía hasta dejar un agujero en el campo, en el palacio sus compañeros cerraron los ojos por el gran resplandor, cuando el brillo disminuyó todos vieron el gran agujero en el campo seguido de todo el ejército derrotado-

¡Eso es! -todos gritaron sonriendo viendo como el brillo se deshizo e Izanamy cayó en el agujero con la ropa deshecha y rota, Luceli salió corriendo de entre los demás y se acercó al agujero donde estaba Izanamy en su forma base acostado y herido- Izanamy -Luceli entro al agujero y lo levanto haciendo que despertara y sonrio- hay mi Iza me asustaste -Luceli sonrio y lo abrazo con fuerza-

¡¿Qué fue eso?! -Po grito sorprendido-

Ese debió ser Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo- sin duda debió usar su máximo poder en la técnica más poderosa del clan -Hinata estaba emocionada y sorprendida mientras Po estaba inseguro y no se lo creía- ¿pero qué habrá pasado para que haya usado esa técnica? -Hinata estaba sorprendida, de regreso a Japón Luceli estaba ayudando a Izanamy a pararse-

Tranquilo debes tomarlo con calma -dijo Luceli tranquila y lo ayudó a salir del agujero, se escucho el movimiento de algunas piedras y los dos vieron como Nerit regresó con una lanza en las manos- tú de nuevo -Nerit se estaba riendo y esta lista para atacar pero pero un toro de gran tamaño apareció detrás de ella dandole un golpe en la cabeza y tirándola al suelo dejándola fuera de combate- ¡Takeda Shinguen! -el gran todo usaba un casco de color rojo con una peluca blanca en el centro y una armadura roja con bordes dorados-

Takeda Shingen -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿que hace aquí Takeda-dono? ¿También vino a pelear contra nosotros?

No, vine porque mi alumno o alumna se llevó a mis guerreros y planeo un ataque por sí misma contra ustedes -dijo Takeda serio- les pediré disculpas adecuadamente

Tu alumna mato a muchos compañeros míos -dijo Izanamy serio- más te vale que lo pague -Izanamy forcejo y cayó desmayado en el suelo, Luceli se preocupó un poco, después de un tiempo todo siguió su curso, Izanamy y los demás estaban vendados en la mayoría del cuerpo pero en ningún momento Izanamy se quitó la banda roja de su frente, esa misma tarde Izanamy y su abuelo Cirenio estaban frente a Takeda Shingen el cual estaba arrodillado frente a ellos y bajo la cabeza pidiendo disculpas-

Lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió -dijo Shingen serio- ahora mismo expulse a Nerit de mi clan y no tiene apellido es libre de hacer todo lo que ella quiera, también sus soldados asesinaron a muchos de los míos y los míos mataron a los suyos estamos a mano

Descuide Takeda Shingen -dijo Cirenio serio- fueron las obras de nuestros traidores ahora mismo ellos han sido expulsados de nuestros clanes y sus poderes han sido arrebatados gracias a las cadenas neutralizadoras -Takeda le dio las gracias, después de un día entero todos los soldados y compañeros de Izanamy estaban reunidos en el cementerio dejando flores y bebidas en las lápidas de sus compañeros caídos, Luceli y Mikan estaban frente a la tumba de su hermano dandole un adiós, solo se quedaron ahí unos momentos mientras Izanamy apareció detrás de Luceli usando una gabardina negra-

Lo lamento debí ser más rápido -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Luceli se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo-

No es tu culpa, no te disculpes por algo que no pudimos hacer -dijo Luceli tranquila pero lloraba un poco-

Te prometo algo, no sólo a ti si no a Minka y Mike -dijo Izanamy tranquilo mientras Minka se acercó a él- mientras yo esté vivo, mientras siga de pie, caído o herido yo las protegerá, les daré la felicidad que quieren, dejaré que tengan una vida mejor sin que tengan que levantar su espada de nuevo lo juro, yo siempre te voy a cuidar Luceli -tomo las manos de su novia y ella sonrió dandole un beso corto-

Confió en que siempre estarás ahí para mí -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las dos hermanas e fueron retirando pero Minka se quedó con Izanamy-

Solo prométeme que ella estará a salvo que la vas a cuidar porque se ella te ama -dijo Minka sería e Izanamy le tallo la cabeza-

Te prometo que la cuidare -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Minka asintio y se retiró con Luceli, Izanamy le dio una última mirada a la tumba de Mike y se fue caminando, mientras tanto en el barco, el barco había llegado a las costas de China, Po y Hinata bajaron sonriendo-

Llegamos a China -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si aquí nosotros somos libre vamos quiero conocer dónde iniciare mi nueva vida -dijo Hinata sonriendo y tomó la mano de Po para ir a caminar-


	30. Chapter 30

**Llegando a China**

Po y Hinata estaban en el barco el cual había llegado a las costas de China, los dos bajaron cargando su equipaje, apenas Hinata puso un pie en la tierra sintió diferentes olores los cuales jamás había sentido, olor de otros animales diferentes a los depredadores, Flores nuevas y plantas así como frutos diferentes de Japón, respiro de forma profunda y suspiro sonriendo-

Vaya esto es muy diferente de Japón -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si pero recuerda que eres una turista aquí así que trata de no llamar mucho la atención -dijo Po sonriendo- habla en chino

Entendido -dijo Hinata sonriendo- huy ¿qué es eso? -avanzó corriendo y vio una tienda de joyería de estilo chino- que bonita me gustan esas joyas -Po sonrio un poco nervioso viendo como Hinata estaba pegada ala vitrina viendo las joyas- debo probarlas -salió corriendo y entro a la tienda a saludar para pedir las joyas, se probó cada una desde anillos hasta aretes, tenía puestos unos aretes color esmeralda de cubierta dorada, el color de la joya y el oro hacían lucir muy bien sus ojos y se veía hermosa- ¿cómo me veo? ¿Te gusta?

Si te vez hermosa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bien me los llevo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y la cabra que atendía el lugar asintio- el paga -Po se quedó sorprendido al escuchar, Hinata estaba contenta saliendo de la tienda viendo sus nuevos aretes mientras Po veia que el dinero que había recibido de la familia de Hinata se había reducido un poco- vamos a ver vestidos siempre quise ver qué clase de vestidos tienen -Hinata sujeto a Po de la mano y lo jaló con fuerza entrando a cada tienda que veía, en cada tienda de ropa que encontraba entraba y se probaba la ropa, le estaba gustando excepto a Po el cual tenía que cargar las cosas de su novia, cuando Hinata terminó solo había comprado un vestido pero no se lo había mostrado a Po - amor ¿cuánto tardemos en llegar?

En unas dos horas a lo mucho -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Cree que tu papá me acepte? -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Claro que lo hará no te preocupes -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando por un tiempo hasta que vieron la entrada al Valle, los dos sonrieron hasta que vieron algo más alejado en el palacio de Jade, los dos vieron como Tigresa más joven estaba entrenando lanzando golpes y patada al aire de forma salvaje, Po no le dio importancia pero siguió-

Oye ¿qué fue eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿hay más tigres aquí?

No lo sé pero ese lugar es peligroso y lleno de corrupcion lo mejor es que no te acerques -dijo Po un poco serio- ven ya casi estamos en casa -Hinata se quedo más que confundida por lo que escucho, lo siguió entrando al Valle cuando comenzó a escuchar murmullos de los aldeanos, vio a los lados notando que los gansos, cerdos, conejos entre otros hablaban de ella a sus espaldas-

Oye Po creo que no soy bien recibida aquí -dijo Hinata preocupada con las orejas algo bajas-

Descuida es que no están acostumbrados a ver tigres ya que la tigresa que vive ahí en el palacio es la única -dijo Po sonriendo, la abrazo pegándola más a su cuerpo- relájate un rato veras que todo irá bien -Hinata asintio y los dos llegaron con el señor Ping- hola papá ya llegamos

¡Hijo! -el señor Ping grito sonriendo desde su cocina, todos lo clientes se sorprendieron de ver a Po junto a Hinata, Ping solo salió corriendo para abrazarlo después de un momento se separó y luego lo golpe en la cabeza con un cucharón de madera- ¡¿dime por qué no me mandaste una carta diciendo que estabas bien?! ¡Me preocupe mucho cuando dijeron que en Japón hubo una explosión inmensa!

Perdón papa pero ese fue Izanamy -dijo Po algo irritado- además ya veníamos de camino

¿Veníamos? -dijo Ping confundido y luego vio a Hinata la cual sonrió saludando algo nerviosa- ¿quién es esta hermosa tigresa? Hay Po ¿dónde están tus modales? preséntamela

Si perdón me llamo Hinata Shiba es un gusto en conocerlo señor Ping -dijo Hinata sonriendo y saludando al estilo japonés- soy novia de su hijo

No tienes que ser tan formal -dijo Ping sonriendo- ¿conque novia? -Ping vio a Po sonriendo y Po se sonrojo asintiendo, se acercó y reviso a Hinata de pies a cabeza, caderas, cola, cara y busto- hermosa mejillas sonrojadas, cuerpo delgado, busto bien definido -Hinata se sonrojo un poco en esa parte- además voz tierna y ojos verdes como los tuyos con un brillo especial -Hinata se veía un poco avergonzada hasta que el señor Ping levantando un ala- ¡Felicidades hijo tienes un gran gusto por las mujeres! -Po solo se rió un poco- y tu jovencita espero que hagas muy feliz a mi Po

Gracias, si lo haré señor Ping -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada-

Oh jojo puedes llamarme papa si gustas -dijo Ping sonriendo- también espero muchos nietos -Po y Hinata gritaron un poco mientras que Hinata estaba sacando vapor de su cabeza-

Bueno es mucho no puedo...-Hinata estaba sonrojada- bebes yo...-Hinata se desmayo en los brazos de Po mientras ella no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara-

Siempre es divertido ver sus expresiones -dijo Ping riendo un poco, después de un rato Hinata ya estaba bien y se puso in kimono azul con detalles de flores amarillas y una cinta amarilla en la cintura, se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de Po, comenzó a verlo, era algo pequeño para ella, todo estaba ordenado y parecía que Po no podría ni entrar correctamente en el, vio por la ventana notando el Valle entero era pequeño pero agradable tenía una aura de paz como el nombre lo decía-

Qué bonito lugar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, bajo la mirada notando a tres carneros armados con una espada cada uno, se estaban acercando a una florería donde estaba un cabra vieja, la señora Jun, Hinata tomó su katana y salió por la ventana corriendo en medio de los tejados hasta que pasó al tejado cerca de la florería- ¿qué traman brutos?

Bien anciana danos todo tu dinero -dijo el carnero serio-

Pero ya les dije que si les doy todo mi dinero no podré pagar la renta de este mes -dijo la señora Jun asustada, los carneros tomaron algunas cajas y las rompieron tirándolas al suelo, las aplastaron y cortaron las flores con sus espadas- ¡no deténganse por favor! -un carnero la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo-

¡No nos des órdenes! -un carnero le iba a dar un corte con su espada pero la señora Jun cerró los ojos esperando el ataque-

¡Déjala! -Hinata grito bajando del tejado y lanzó un corte de forma diagonal, cuando llegó al suelo se dio la vuelta y los carneros vieron como Hinata se dio la vuelta y los apunto con su espada, en eso el cuerno de carnero y la mitad de su espada cayeron al suelo dejándolos sorprendidos- ¡Si quieren pelear vengan contra mí débiles guerreros! -un carnero avanzó lanzando un golpe en diagonal, Hinata bajo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón lanzadolo al suelo dejandolo inconsciente, un carnero avanzó y salto lanzando un golpe vertical, Hinata salto a un lado esquivando el golpe, avanzó y le dio un golpe en las costillas del lado izquierdo, el carnero se quejó y lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho, Hinata dejó su espada en el suelo y le sujeto la muñeca con su mano izquierda, extendió sus dedos de la mano derecha y le dio algunos golpes directos en su brazo y axila haciendo que su brazo le quedará colgado sin sentirlo, Hinata solo grito y le dio una patada en la cabeza con él empeine lanzadolo a un extremo dejando que se estrellara con la pared- je no pudo ni un poquito

¡Ya basta de juegos! -dijo el tercer carnero molesto, Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio como el carnero tenía sujetada a la señora Jun del brazo y tenía una espada cerca de su cuello- ahora déjame ir con todo el dinero y la dejaré vivir -Hinata levanto las manos y se arrodilló en el suelo- bien hecho pero mejor te llevo conmigo como protección -le dio a la señora Jun la cual estaba asustada, Hinata cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió, todo se volvió más lento para ella, tomó la espada alertando al carnero- ¡¿Qué haces no te muevas?! -aplicó más fuerza en la señora Jun pero Hinata dio un paso rápido y apareció detrás de él, guardo la espada en su funda y luego la desenvainó lanzando un golpe en diagonal soltando un viento feroz que se movió como remolino, el viento golpeó la espalda del carnero haciendo que se quejara y soltó a la señora Jun, Hinata avanzó y la saco del viento y el carnero cayó al suelo sintiendo mucho dolor, trato de levantarse pero Hinata tenía la espada frente a él-

Se acabó, yo gano tu piernas, ahora tiembla y arrodíllate ante mí -dijo Hinata sonriendo y el carnero solo se quejó, Hinata dejo atados a los carnero todos junto- espero que se siente bien señora

Descuida jovencita, me ayudaste bastante -dijo Jun sonriendo, vio mejor a Hinata y por un momento pensó que era la joven tigresa que vivía en el Valle- bueno gracias por todo maestra Tigresa

Si claro es un gusto ayudarlos pero me llamo Hinata no me gusta que me digan tigresa -dijo sonriendo, se despidió y se fue corriendo en los techos, cuando llegó a la casa de Po solo entro por la ventana de forma rápida, respiro sonriendo, se lavó la cara y las manos, bajo con cuidado y vio que Po y su papa estaban cocinando juntos mientras parecía que el restaurante estaba lleno-

Hija te tardaste un poco para vestirte -dijo Po sonriendo- te ves muy bonita

Gracias Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Llegaron muchos clientes a y necesito ayuda mucha mucha ayuda -dijo Ping cansado, corriendo de lado a lado hechando polvos e ingredientes en una olla-

Claro lo ayudó señor -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Bien ten -Ping le dio cinco platos de fideos a Hinata, dejando dos en sus brazos y uno en su cabeza- creo que puedes con otro -le dio otro plato y lo puso en su cola- bien son mesas cinco, cinco, tres, ocho, uno y dos, y dales una bonita sonrisa -Hinata sonrio haciendo brillar sus ojos- si algo así se tierna

Perdón por eso -dijo Po nervioso- aveces es

Descuida, mientras esté aquí será un honor ayudar en todo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, mientras atendían el restaurante en el palacio de Jade estaban llegando las noticias de las acciones de Hinata-

Maestro Shifu -dijo Seng nervioso entrando al patio principal, Tigresa estaba corriendo por el campo usando sus patas, Shifu estaba golpeando pedazos de once esto con los puños hasta hacerlos pedazos-

¿Qué quieres Seng? -dijo Shifu serio golpeando los ladrillos-

Me dijeron que la maestra Tigresa detuvo un robo hace poco tiempo -dijo Seng nervioso, Tigresa se detuvo poniendo atención-

¡Tigresa ¿saliste del palacio?! -Shifu grito molesto viendo a Tigresa- ¡¿quien te dijo que te detuvieras?!

No maestro, perdón maestro Shifu -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y comenzó a correr- yo no he bajado al Valle en meses se lo puedo asegurar gran maestro

Es verdad he supervisado tu entrenamiento desde la mañana no puede ser que hayas salido -dijo Shifu molesto - debe haber un error, Seng si vuelven haber más reportes de que la maestra Tigresa está salvando el Valle vienes conmigo la tendré vigilada -Seng asintio y se retiró corriendo, así la tarde pasó, el restaurantes estaba cerrando mientras Hinata parecía que estaba un poco cansada y Po igual-

Vaya que día, ¿así es el trabajo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si hace es siempre -dijo Po sonriendo- sabes te dejaron propina

¿Propina? -dijo Hinata confundida, Ping llego con al menos veinte monedas de oro en sus las y se las dio a Hinata- ¿por qué me dan el dinero?

Es para ti como diste un buen servicio -dijo Ping sonriendo, Hinata asintio y guardo las monedas- bueno Po ¿ya preparaste las camas para dormir?

Si sobre eso espero que no le moleste pero traje mi propia cama -dijo Hinata sonriendo- estaba en mi equipaje -los tres fueron al cuarto de Po donde Hinata mostro que tenía un futon listo en el suelo para ella- listo esta es mi cama

No linda, no puedes dormir en el suelo -dijo Ping sorprendido- te buscaré una cama o duerme en la cama de Po y el que duerma en el suelo

No papá, así son las camas de los japoneses -dijo Po sonriendo- a eso se le conoce como futon, aún que no lo parezca es muy cómodo y esponjoso

Lo que dice es verdad, esta es mi cama y es fácil de transportar -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hay yo no entiendo nada ustedes los japonecitos y sus cosas extrañas bueno hagan lo que quieran y me refiero a todo, yo tendré unos tapones en los oídos -el señor Pong les dio una sonrisa de forma atrevida a lo cual ellos entendieron y se sonrojaron desviando la mirada- Hinata no grites mucho y Po no hagan "yo..haf..haf..yo ganes" -Ping se burlo y Po solo lo corrió-

Ya, ya deja eso vete, vete, vete -dijo Po sonrojado y Ping se fue riendo un poco- perdón el parece que quiere que le dé nietos de forma rápida

Si jaja yo entiendo -dijo Hinata nerviosa y sonrojada- cuando eres el único varón en la casa es lo que te pasa -Hinata comenzó a quitarse el kimono revelando que llevaba unas vendas en el pecho, se las quitó y reveló sus senos copa C o más grande- haf libertad mis niñas -usaba unas pantaletas blancas, se sentó en el futon y suspiro de alivio, pero Po no podía dejar de mirar los pechos de Hinata, pechos blancos con una ligera raya negra horizontal en un lado con pezones rosados y duros, sonrio entrecerrando los ojos y Hinata se dio cuenta de dónde estaba viendo, sonrio y se tapo el pecho- no panda malo -Po se sentó a su lado- no Po estamos en casa de tu papá

Descuida no voy a hacer nada malo -dijo Po sonriendo, la abrazo y comenzó a besar su cuello haciéndola ronronear, pasó sus manos por los brazos de Hinata hasta llegar a sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras se besaban un poco, seguían besándose de forma lenta hasta que entrelazaron sus lenguas sintiendo el movimiento del otro, se separaron dejando una ligera línea de saliva, los dos estaban respirando de forma agitada y estaban sonrojados- te dije que no iba a hacer nada malo -Hinata sonrio y lo abrazo, los dos estaban abrazados en el futon y cubiertos por una sabana, Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco mientras Po respiraba de forma agitada, debajo los dos estaban sujetando los genitales del otro, Po metía sus dedos en la vagina de Hinata dejando que sus jugos vaginales cubrieran sus dedos, Hinata tenía sujetado el pene de Po y comenzó a mastrubarlo un poco, Hinata tenso su cuerpo y se confió en la mano de Po dejándola mojada mientras Po se estaba por correr, Hinata bajo su cuerpo hasta llegar al pene de Po y lo metió en su boca, comenzó a culparlo un poco hasta que Po no aguanto y soltó su semen en la boca de Hinata, Hinata gimió un poco y se levanto sonrojada, Po estaba respirando algo agitado pero Hinata mostró que tenía la boca llena de semen y luego se lo tragó-

Oh eso es muy sexy -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado, Hinata sonrio y se acostó junto a él- ¿quieres ir al siguiente paso? -Hinata negó con la cabeza y le puso el dedo en la nariz-

Esto es solo por hoy además estoy algo cansada por el viaje -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno a parte ayude a esa pobre señora que saltaba por ser robada o asesinada

¿Qué señora? -dijo Po confundido-

Bueno era una cabra de sesenta años estaba en su tienda cuando unos sujetos llegaron para robarle y yo me interpuse -dijo Hinata tranquila y luego bajo las orejas- ¿estuvo mal?

No, estuviste muy bien, aquí en el Valle pasan esas cosas siempre pero es el maestro Oogway el que nos defiende de los ladrones o guerreros -dijo Po sonriendo- sabes creo que es hora de que haya un nuevo héroe aquí -Hinata solo sonrio y se acostó en el futon sonriendo-

Bueno creo que es hora de que una heroica llegue a este pueblo -dijo Hinata riendo un poco, los dos se quedado dormidos después de un rato, en medio de la noche Hinata se despertó, vio que seguía desnuda así que se vistió para ir al baño, cuando regresó escucho un leve grito a lo lejos-

¡Auxilio! -parecía que una mujer había gritado y Hinata asomó la cabeza en medio de la ventana, siguió escuchando gritos, fue a sus cosas y sacó su traje de pelea, se puso una playera azul rey de manga larga con bordes rojos, un pantalón negro con una cinta amarilla y partes de su armadura como muñequeras, hombres y en la parte de las piernas-

¿Vas a salir en medio de la noche? -dijo Po confundido-

Si debo ir escucha parece que esta asustada-dijo Hinata intranquila, Po asintio y ella salió por la ventana corriendo, estaba corriendo en medio de los tejados siguiendo el grito de ayuda, cuando llegó vio a tres cerdos de casi dos metros de alto rodeando a una cerda más pequeña-

Vaya me gustan las mujeres redondillas -dijo el cerdo sonriendo, los otros dos cerdos la rodearon y estaban por hacer algo- tres cerdos y una cerdita te va a gustar todo lo que te vamos a hacer

No lo hagan aún soy virgen -dijo la cerda asustada, los tres cerdos se rieron más hasta que Hinata rugio en medio de los tejados-

¡Ya déjenla! -Hinata cayó en picada y le dio una patada al primer cerdo justo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, el cerdo grito y se sujeto la cara, Hinata encendió sus manos n fuego y avanzó hacia los dos cerdos restantes y les dio un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que las esferas de fuego explotaran ligeramente y los tiro al suelo- ¡vete de aquí, yo me encargo de ellos!

Gracias maestra Tigresa -dijo la cerda sonriendo y se fue de ahí corriendo, Hinata se quedó en guardia viendo a los res cerdos-

Nos hiciste perder a nuestra diversión de esta noche -dijo el primer cerdo molesto- ahora tú serás nuestra diversión tienes un buen cuerpo -Hinata les gruño con fuerza y eso sorprendió a los tres cerdos, el primer cerdo avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Hinata salto a un lado y le dio una patada en la cara empujándolo un poco, avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, Hinata salto sobre el estomago del cerdo y fue con el segundo, lanzó una bola de fuego y el cerdo se cruzó de brazos, la bola de fuego choco con el cerdo creando una ligera explosión, Hinata llevo con el cerdo y le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, expulsó fuego y empujó al cerdo contra la pared dejando una onda de impacto, vio al tercero el cual se puso en guardia, Hinata hizo lo mismo y espero, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños, el cerdo lanzó un golpe pero Hinata bajo el cuerpo y le dio una patada en las piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, el cerdo cayó al suelo de espaldas y Hinata salgo encima de él dándole una patada en el estomago con ambas piernas estiradas, el cerdo se ahogo y quedó inconsciente, Hinata sonrio y se levanto para irse tranquila, Po la había seguido y se sorprendió por la habilidad de Hinata-

Ya cierra la boca amor que entran moscas -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó a él y le cerró la boca de forma lenta y le dio un beso corto en los labios-

Estuviste increíble esos tipos te doblaban el tamaño -dijo Po sorprendido-

Bueno esa es la cosa aveces los guerreros se miden por la fuerza no el tamaño -dijo Hinata sonriendo- vamos a dormir tengo sueño -salto y se acostó en la espalda de Po- cárgame

Bueno solo porque hiciste algo increíble esta noche -dijo Po sonriendo, la cargo en su espalda mientras Hinata descansaba la cabeza en los hombros de Po y ronroneaba, Po regresó a su casa donde siguieron durmiendo, poco después de que Po y Hinata dejaran el lugar Shifu llego y vio el lugar-

Es más de media noche Tigresa no puedo hacer este desastre -dijo Shifu sorprendido- no creo que haya podido ella sola contra esos tres

Ves algo y no lo ves de forma clara -dijo Oogway sonriendo detrás de Shifu-

¿De qué habla maestro Oogway? -dijo Shifu nervioso-

Verás Shifu esto no fue hecho por Tigresa ella apenas es una estudiante no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacer esto, alguien más hizo esto, pero por los testigos yo diría que hay otra tigresa en el Valle -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

¡¿Otra tigresa?! -Shifu se sorprendió al escuchar eso- ¡alguien quiere tomar el lugar de Tigresa! ¡Esto es un deshonor al palacio de Jade hay que encontrar al culpable! ¡Hay que detener al que está haciendo esto!

Shifu estás tan obsesionado con el control que no ves la realidad de lo que acaba de pasar aquí -dijo Oogway calmado y Shifu le puso atención- la cerda que había sido ataca nos dijo que ellos querían quitarle su pureza, pero gracias a una tigresa ella pudo salvarse y evitar que le hicieron daño, en vez de enojarte por esto deberías estar agradecido por su ayuda

Si tiene razón maestro Oogway lo siento mucho -dijo Shifu algo avergonzado- bien si la volvemos a ver le daré las gracias y también le pediré que no haga nada malo -Oogway solo nego un poco confundido pero lo dejo así nada más, a la mañana siguiente Hinata se volvió a poner su kimono y ayudó a Po en el restaurante de su padre, los primeros clientes llegaron y comenzaron a pedir en la mesa mientras hablaban-

¿Escuchaste lo que pasó ayer? -dijo un cerdo negro sonriendo y el cerdo que venía con él negó- ayer la jovencita de las antigüedades casi fue violada pero gracias a la maestra Tigresa ella pudo salvarse de eso -Hinata puso atención y sonrío-

Si ¿quién diría que la maestra Tigresa estaría al pendiente de todos en el Valle? -dijo el cerdo blanco sonriendo-

¿Escuchaste Po? Están hablando de mi -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No, están hablando de Tigresa la tigre que vive en el palacio de Jade -dijo Po sonriendo-

Espera ¿de verdad hay una tigresa aquí a parte de mi? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Si es lo que trataba de decirte ellos creen que eres la tigresa de ese palacio -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata asintio sorprendida- creo que deberías tener un perfil bajo cuando sales a ayudar al Valle

Bueno lamentó que ser una súper heroica te robe el sueño -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos siguieron con el trabajo, durante una sea a Hinata salía por las noches a ayudar a los habitantes usando una máscara de tela de color roja, cubría todo menos sus ojos mientras peleaba o corría, todos los días salía y enfrentaba a diferentes ladrones hasta una noche, esa noche Hinata estaba saltando de tejado en tejado con Po siguiéndola por el suelo, el usaba su ropa normal pero igual que Hinata usaba una ama cara para que no vieran su rostro- vamos amor aquí está la verdadera diversion

Perdón Hinata pero prefiero quedarme aquí en el suelo -dijo Po algo cansado, Hinata salto y quedó de pie frente a él- ¿hay algo raro?

No, todo está demasiado tranquilo -dijo Hinata calmada- aún que es muy extraño, por lo general aquí aveces hay conflictos en la zona del Mercado -los dos caminaron un poco y un grupo de doce guardias rinocerontes aparecieron frente a ellos y los apuntaron con sus lanzas- hay dime que son amigos tuyos

Creo que no son amigos de nadie -dijo Po nervioso y los dos juntaron sus espaldas viendo a los rinocerontes- ¿por qué nos atacan?

Por hacer Kung fu sin una licencia -dijo el supervisor Hu frente a ellos- ahora ríndanse

¿Permiso de Kung fu? -dijo Hinata confundida y se acercó al elefante- creo que hay un error nosotros no hacemos Kung fue nosotros hacemos artes marciales y soy una guerrera samurai

Entonces déjame ver tu permiso -dijo Hu se dio y Hinata de sus ropas saco un papel y se lo dio mientras Po estaba detrás de ella, Hu abrió el papel mientras Hinata y Po se acercaban y Hinata comenzaba a hacer una esfera de fuego rodeando su cuerpo y el de Po, cuando Hu abrió la hoja se sorprendió- ¡¿Qué vulgaridad es esta?! -en el papel estaba el dibujo de una tigresa levantando los dedos medios de cada mano-

¡Adiós Bitches! -Hinata sonrio y exploto el poder de su cuerpo formando una onda de fuego, Hu y los demás cerraron los ojos un momento mientras la onda expansiva los empujaba tirándolos al suelo, Hinata y Po se fueron corriendo mientras Hu y sus guardias se levantaban tratando de recuperarse-

Hay no...escaparan...-dijo Hu adolorido mientras les perdía la pista, Hinata y Po se fueron escondiendo entre los callejones y se comenzaron a reír un poco-

Me gusto lo de "adiós bitches" -dijo Po riendo un poco y Hinata sintió- bien ya mejor vamos a casa a quitarnos estos disfraces -Hinata asintio y los dos se fueron a casa para quitarse la ropa y armaduras, a la mañana siguiente el señor Ping estaba afuera viendo a los guardias rinocerontes correr de lado a lado- hola papá

Buenos días señor Ping -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Buenos días chicos -dijo Ping calmado pero viendo a los guardias- no puedo creerlo

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Tal parece que anoche la Guerrera de la Noche atacó al súper visor Hu del Kung fu, lo insulto tanto que el superintendente Woo mandó tropas a revisar a todos los habitantes del valle hasta dar con la guerrera de anoche -dijo Ping algo serio y los dos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo-

Oh ya veo -dijo Hinata nerviosa, los dos fueron retrocediendo un poco hasta que entraron a la cocina- creo que ser la guerrera de la noche trai más problemas de lo que pensé

Si lo mejor es tener el perfil bajo por unos días hasta que las cosas se calmen -dijo Po tranquilo-

Po Hinata ¿pueden venir? -Ping los llamo y los dos salieron para toparse con Hu y el superintendente Woo- tenemos visitas

Terminemos con esto rápido tengo que ir a gritarle a mi madre -dijo el superintendente Woo serio- bien Hinata Shiba ¿es usted señorita tigresa? -Hinata dio un paso y asintio- bien tenemos entendido que llegó hace una semana al Valle y que ha vivido con el joven Po y el señor Ping, ¿que hizo anoche a la media noche?

Hay esas cosas no se le pueden contar -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada y tocando sus mejillas avergonzada- estaba dormida sobre mi lindo osito panda -Woo solo tenía una mirada de seriedad y escribió al en una libreta- bien entonces es todo...

No, ¿qué hace en China una mujer de Japón? -dijo Woo serio-

Pues vivir con mi novio y conocer la cultura -dijo Hinata nerviosa y sonrío lo mejor que pudo-

Una tigresa y un panda ¿novios? -dijo Woo molesto- no es normal pero haber dame una vuelta -Hinata se dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje y Woo le vio la cola y el trasero- ¡Oh si Pum! Felicidades Po es sexy -Po sonrio igual que Woo- pero que tengan una relación no es natural me dan asco -los dos solo bajaron las orejas- ¿eres experta en artes marciales o el manejo de la espada?

No, nada, no sé ni dar una patada -dijo Hinata nerviosa- ni un golpecito, tampoco se usar la katana ni espada ni el cuchillo -Po asintio-

Bien es todo ¿quiere agregar algún comentario? -dijo Woo serio-

Que te odio -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Todas dicen lo mismo -dijo Woo aburrido, se levanto y se fue con los demás, Po y Hinata suspiraron aliviados- ah si espero tener un boleto para ver tu show de esta noche

¿Show? ¿Cuál show? -dijo Po confundido-

¿No lo sabias? Tu padre dice que Hinata es cantante aquí y hoy cantara para los clientes, también servirán tragos mientras la escuchan cantar -dijo Woo sonriendo, Hinata trago de forma gruesa ante la idea- nos vemos esta noche -se despidieron mientras Hinata estaba algo nerviosa-

Buena idea la que les di ahora sus traseros han sido salvados -dijo Ping sonriendo- Hinata espero verte con un vestido hermoso para esta noche ponte hermosa

Pero...yo..me pongo nerviosa cuando canto -dijo Hinata sonrojada-

Pero mira el lado positivo habrá tragos esta noche así que podrás cantar con confianza -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata asintio respirando algo agitada- bien ya nos quitamos a esos locos de encima


	31. Chapter 31

**El primer encuentro entre Hinata y Tigresa**

Po y el señor Ping estaban arreglando el restaurante para esa noche debido a que para convencer al superintendente Woo de que Hinata no era una amenaza para el Valle el señor Ping invento que Hinata era un cantante en su restaurante, Po y Ping pusieron varias lámparas de papel en el lugar para dejarlo decorado para la media noche, mientras tanto Hinata estaba sentada en una tina en la parte trasera del restaurante algo nerviosa, se estaba tallando el cuerpo hasta quedar cubierta de burbujas, ella suspiro y trato de relajarse pero la tina donde estaba estaba hecha de madera y era algo pequeña-

Es muy pequeña -Hinata suspiro y comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo y luego sus senos, la puerta se abrió y se dio la vuelta asustada cubriendo su pecho- ¿quién está ahí?

Perdón Hinata solo venía para darte una toalla -dijo Po sonriendo-

Oh hola Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo aliviada- gracias olvide la mía -se levanto dejando que jabón cayera al suelo y luego se hecho más agua para lavarse el jabón- ¿cómo va la preparación para esta noche?

Todo bien pero me sorprende que a mi papa se le ocurriera semejante locura -dijo Po sonriendo- bueno hable con él y al parecer tendrás que desnudarte esta noche

¡¿Qué?! -Hinata grito sorprendida-

Broma, solo es una broma -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso, Hinata se molesto un poco- perdón bueno hable con él y tendrás que cantar algo romántico posiblemente habrá parejas y todos querrán verte cantar

Deacuerdo ver qué puedo hacer -dijo Hinata calmada, se sentó en una banana y Po le vio la espalda, se acercó con cuidado y pasó su mano derecha por la espalda de Hinata haciendo que le diera un escalosfrio en el cuerpo, Hinata se dio la vuelta sonriendo y le dio un peñisco a Po en su mano- algo ahí panda hasta sus no resolvamos esto estás castigado

Hay, Hinata, hay, hay, hay esta bien me rindo -dijo Po nervioso mientras Hinata le estiraba la piel de la mano, lo soltó y Hinata comenzó a secarse el cuerpo- cuando estés listas mi avisas

Si espero que todo y salga bien esta noche -dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Shifu estaba golpeando rocas con sus puños mientras Tigresa solo suspiraba viéndolo, estaba sentada en las escaleras parecía algo deprimida-

Vaya dedicación que tiene Shifu al entrenar -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Si están hábil, es tan fuerte, jamás podré ser como el -dijo Tigresa algo decepcionada-

Es verdad no puedes ser como el -dijo Oogway sonriendo- debes hallar tu propio camino propio camino jovencita -Tigresa no entendió eso en cambio Zeng estaba saliendo del palacio sonriendo-

Maestro Oogway ¿puedo tomarme un descanso esta noche para ir al evento del restaurante del señor Ping? -dijo Zeng sonriendo-

Claro que puedes ir pero ¿Cuál evento? -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Es que habrá una hermosa tigresa blanca que cantar esta noche todos quieren ir a verla -dijo Zeng sonriendo trayendo la atención de Tigresa-

¿Una tigresa? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿cómo yo pero blanca? -Zeng asintio y Tigresa estaba sorprendida- ¿yo también puedo ir?

Claro que no tienes que entrenar tu cuerpo -dijo Shifu molesto mientras Tigresa bajo la mirada-

Claro que puede ir Shifu, es más todos iremos ver tigresas es algo no muy común por aquí -dijo Oogway sonriendo mientras Shifu se quedó sin habla- que tan malo puede ser solo será un tigresa cantando y bailando -Tigresa se emociono y salto sonriendo para después caer de pie, Shifu estaba negando con la cabeza mientras Oogway estaba sonriendo, más tarde esa noche Hinata estaba nerviosa caminando de lado a lado usaba una blusa roja ajustada al cuerpo con una cinta azul en la cintura y un pantalón negro, estaba maquillada-

Hay Po la casa esta llena no puedo -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Descuida lo harás bien -dijo Po sonriendo entrando al cuarto con una bandeja de copas llenas de alcohol- mira te traje unas bebidas por si tienes miedo -Hinata tomó los sé si vasos y se los tomo de forma rápida- oye más despacio

No puedo Po estoy nerviosa -dijo Hinata preocupada- así ya escogí una canción pero necesito más de esto -Po asintio y salió por más bebidas, Hinata se quedó viendo Po la ventana y vio como Tigresa, Shifu, Zeng y Oogway entraron al restaurante- ¿quiénes son esos? Bueno no importa -respiro hondo y suspiro- tú puedes Hinata, tú puedes, ¿cuál era el secreto de Luceli?...así imagínatelos desnudos tú puedes -Hinata sonrio y suspiro Po regresó con más alcohol-

Más alcohol -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata tomó los vasos para beberlos- ¿cómo te sientes?

Mejor, estoy lista, hay que hacerlo -dijo Hinata algo animada, Po asintio y la siguió, en frente de la cocina estaba construido el escenario donde Hinata estaba por cantar, Ping estaba cobrando las entradas de todos y cada uno de los que llegaban, el superintendente Woo llevo con Hu y los dos tomaron asintiendo mientras Hinata estaba detrás respirando para calmarse-

Bien esta noche me enorgullezco en presentar a Hinata Shiba nuestra hermosa cantante y bailarina de Japón -dijo Ping sonriendo, los habitantes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Po comenzó a tocar una guitarra y un grupo de dos cerdos estaban tocando, Hinata comenzó con un suspiro mientras se ponía en el centro del escenario-

 _ **Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido y que burlemos las distancias, suerte que es haberte conocido y por tocar tierras extrañas**_ -Hinata canto tranquilamente mientras ponía ponía las manos en las caderas y quedaba en una postura inclinada mostrando más el busto- _**yo puedo escalar los Andes solo por ir a contar tus lunares, contigo celebró y sufro todo mis alegrías y mis males**_ -Hinata sonrio viendo a Po mientras subía sus manos por su cuerpo hasta su camisa y la abrió un poco- _**sabes que...¡Estoy a tus pies!**_ -canto un poco fuerte y se abrió la camisa mostrando los vendajes negros debajo mostrando un poco más de sus senos, los machos gritaron un poco mientras Po rompió la guitarra- _**¡contigo mi vida quiero vivir la vida! Y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivirlo contigo**_ -Hinata alzó los brazos moviendo las caderas de lado a lado de forma sensual, los machos estaban sorprendidos y más cuando Hinata se dio la vuelta y se sujeto las caderas- _**contigo mi vida quiero vivir la vida! Y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivirlo contigo**_ -la canción seguia mientras Hinata estaba bailando de forma femenina y sonriendo-

Me alegro mucho de venir -dijo Shifu sorprendido con la boca abierta- si se quita más ropa no me molesta -los tres lo vieron sorprendidos mientras Shifu solo sonó su garganta- digo que vulgar

 _ **Suerte es tener labios sinceros para besarte con más ganas**_ -Hinata pasó su dedo índices por sus labios y los levanto de manera sensual mostrando que brillaban- _**suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños y no los confundas con montañas**_ -Hinata pasó sus manos por su vientre abrazándose a sí misma y resaltó su busto empujándolo con sus brazos mientras doblaba las caderas y cerraba los ojos sonriendo- _**suerte que herede las piernas firmes para correr si me hace falta -**_ Hinata salto y lanzó una patada al aire soltando una bola de fuego que se deshizo dejando un leve brillo rojizo- _**y estos ojos que me dicen que voy a llorar cuando te vayas**_ -Hinata se tapo los ojos con la mano un momento y luego bajo las manos mostrando una mirada sensual mostrando sus ojos verde esmeralda tan brillantes, los machos tragaron grueso un momento- _**sabes que...¡Estoy a tus pies! ¡Contigo mi vida quiero vivir la vida! Y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivirlo contigo**_ -Hinata estaba bailando sonriendo de manera sensual mientras los machos no le quitaban la mirada de encima y las mujeres que estaban ahí estaban más que celosas y molestas, la canción llevó a un punto donde Hinata estaba más calmada y cantaba despacio-

 _ **Sabes que...estoy a tus pies...las felicidad tiene tu nombre y tu piel**_ -Hinata estaba pasando sus manos por sus manos por sus cuello y luego por su pecho de manera lenta y gentil hasta estirarlas hacia abajo- _**¡Contigo mi vida quiero vivir la vida! Y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivirlo contigo ¡ya sabes mi vida estoy hasta el cuello por ti Si sientes algo así quiero que te quedes junto a mí**_ -Hinata se paró frente a ellos y estiro sus brazos a los lados doblando ligeramente los codos, estaba moviendo las caderas de lado a lado mostrando su vientre delgado y ejercitado, los machos estaban sonriendo emocionados- ¡ _ **Contigo mi vida quiero vivir la vida! Y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivirlo contigo**_ -Hinata siguió moviendo las caderas pero pasó sus manos por su cabeza alborotando un poco su pelo y cerró los ojos, su figura se mostró mejor al público- _**¡ya sabes mi vida estoy hasta el cuello por ti Si sientes algo así quiero que te quedes junto a mí**_ -Hinata les dio la espalda pasando sus manos por su pecho, tomó sus manos sobre su pecho cantando y luego giró su cabeza para sonreír de manera sensual, guiño el ojo y se ocultó detrás del telón, todos los machos gritaron y apludieron sonriendo emocionados algunos se levantaron aplaudiendo con más fuerza, Po estaba con la boca abierta muy sorprendido-

Oh..mi...Buda...-dijo Po sorprendido, sostenía el cuerpo de la guitarra frente a su estómago-

Si viva, viva, viva -Ping estaba gritando emocionado- sabía que esto resultaría todo un éxito ya puedes bajar esa guitarra Po

No puedo papa se me atoró -dijo Po sonrojado, Ping noto como Po soltó la guitarra pero esta no se cayó parecía que había sido sostenida por algo dejando a Ping sorprendido-

Hay mi niño ya es un hombre -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Jajaja lo logre -dijo Hinata sonriendo y llego con Po para darle un abrazo en el cuello- no sabía que podía hacer eso me alegra que lo vieras

Si no estuviste mal Hinata, estuviste grandiosa -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado por tener la guitarra atorada, Hinata lo soltó y se acomodó la ropa-

Estuviste grandiosa Hinata y veo que levantaste los ánimos de algunos por ahí -dijo Ping sonriendo señalando a Po disimuladamente y Hinata noto la guitarra, Po se sonrojo y Hinata de comenzó a reír un poco- bien ¿qué hacen parados aquí? Vayan a servirles a las personas deben estar sedientas por algo

Sí señor Ping -dijo Hinata sonriendo dándole un beso a Po en la mejilla y se fue corriendo-

¿Qué haces para do aquí? -dijo Ping nervioso-

Solo espero que todo regrese a su lugar -dijo Po nervioso y sonrojado, Hinata estaba recogiendo algunas mesas preguntando si deseaban algo, con Tigresa ella estaba sorprendida por el espectáculo que vio pero más que nada estaba sorprendida de ver a otra de su especie en el Valle-

Bueno es hora de irnos -dijo Shifu serio y se levanto-

Por favor no maestro -dijo Tigresa algo preocupada-

¿Por qué no Tigresa? -dijo Shifu algo molesto- no tenemos razones para estar aquí

Es que...bueno..me gustaría..conocer a la cantante...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

No se puede Tigresa debe irnos y dos es todo lo que se debe hacer -dijo Shifu molesto- vamonos ya -Tigresa se quedó callada y lo siguió, tanto Oogway con Zeng se fueron y no vieron que Hinata estaba por pedirles su orden, Hinata solo alzó sus hombros y se fue de nuevo con Po, durante todo el camino Tigresa estaba deprimida por no poder haber hablado con Hinata, cuando llegaron Shifu solo la ignoro y se fue a su cuarto para dormir, Tigresa se recostó en su cama, se quedó ahí por un rato hasta que decidió ver por la ventana, la función en el restaurante del señor Ping todavía seguía-

Si la función todavía, entonces la tigresa sigue ahí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, salió por la ventana de forma ágil y comenzado a bajar por un árbol con cuidado, estaba en el patio del palacio y estaba por ir hacia las escaleras con cuidado hasta que vio una luz frente a ell y se quedó quieta, escucho paso y se escondió detrás de un arbusto, cuando se fijó mejor era Oogway el que estaba frente a ella-

Tigresa sé que estas ahí escucho tu respiración -dijo Oogway sonriendo y Tigresa salió de su escondite apenada- ¿qué haces aquí?

Bueno...yo...es que yo solo...-Tigresa estaba nerviosa sin saber qué decir

Tranquila, sé que quieres ir a conocer a esa tigresa, lo entiendo y puedes ir -dijo Oogway sonriendo y Tigresa se emociono- pero eso sí ten mucho cuidado

Lo tendré maestro Oogway muchas gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Oogway asintio y ella se fue corriendo, Tigresa bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al Valle mientras tanto Hinata estaba saliendo del restaurante un momento-

¿Hinata está bien? -dijo Po un poco preocupado-

Si descuida solo necesito algo de aire fresco siento que me maree -dijo Hinata sonriendo- descuida volveré enseguida -se fue caminando un poco, mientras tanto Tigresa parecía que se había perdido ya que no conocía bien el camino al restaurante, siguió caminando igual que Hinata pero las dos escucharon lo mismo, más adelante se escucho el grito de una mujer asustada y las dos fueron corriendo hacia el grito, estaba un ganso en el suelo herido, frente a él dos rinocerontes con una gansa y una coneja algo asustadas-

Bien ya que nos deshicimos del héroe podemos seguir en donde estábamos -dijo uno de los rinocerontes riendo, se acercó a las hembras y sacó una espada- ahora deben su dinero y esto será rápido

¿Qué tal si te vas sin recibir nada? -dijo Tigresa molesta saltando frente a las hembras y se puso en guardia, los dos rinocerontes retrocedieron un poco, las hembras se fueron alejando un poco pero Tigresa avanzó y lanzó un golpe, el primer rinoceronte se puso frente a ella y detuvo su golpe con la mano, Tigresa retrajo su mano y lanzó una patada al rinoceronte dándole en la nariz y el rinoceronte se quejó un poco- ¿eso es todo?

¿Qué? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero el rinoceronte se cruzó de brazos, el golpe de le dio pero solo lo empujó un poco, el rinoceronte avanzó corriendo, salto y le dio una patada en el estos go lanzándola contra la pared dejando una marca por el golpe- eso..me dolió..

¡Y esto te dolerá más! -el rinoceronte avanzó corriendo pero se escucho un rugido, Hinata aparecio y le dio un golpe al rinoceronte en el pecho haciendo que se ahogara un poco, lo soltó y se giró dándole una patada en la cara, el rinoceronte cayó al suelo y se volvió a levantar, Hinata avanzó y lanzó una patada, el rinoceronte levanto el brazo izquierdo y bloqueo el ataque, el rinoceronte lanzó un golpe y Hinata bloqueo los brazos deteniendo el ataque, se creó una ligera o de impacto, Hinata avanzó y lanzó una patada el rinoceronte levanto el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe mientras Hinata levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, los dos comenzaron intercambiar golpes y patadas hasta que Hinata salto y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra un pared, el rinoceronte termino impactado y enterrado contra la pared quejándose-

Sorprendente -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, el segundo rinoceronte avanzó corriendo detrás de Hinata y ella salto esquivando al rinoceronte, el rinoceronte se detuvo y vio a Hinata la cual le dio una patada en la cara lanzadolo contra la pared, el rinocenronte solo se golpeó la espalda pero Hinata extendió los brazos y disparo cinco esferas de fuego contra ellos, los rinocerontes gritaron y se cruzaron de brazos, se creó una ligera cortina de humo y los rinocerontes cayeron al suelo heridos- increíble

Ya fue suficiente para ustedes no me da orgullo acabar con seres tan patéticos como ustedes -dijo Hinata molesta viendo a los rinocerontes heridos- ¡Lárguense! ¡Y si los vuelvo a ver por aquí perderán sus cuernos! -los dos se levantaron y se fueron molestos- malditas basuras -se giró y vio a Tigresa sorprendida- ¿te encuentras bien muchacho?

¿Qué? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida un momento- no soy un muchacho soy una mujer me llamo Tigresa -se molesto un poco-

Perdón -dijo Hinata sorprendida hasta parpadeando un poco- bueno eh bien hecho entreteniendo a ese rinoceronte son una raza algo fuerte pero te defendiste lo mejor que pudiste

No pude hacer nada apenas y lance dos golpes que fueron bloqueados facilmente -dijo Tigresa deprimida- hoja la hubiera peleado mejor tal vez hubiera sido de más ayuda

Bueno no me sorprende -dijo Hinata sonriendo- el estilo de pelea que usaste fue muy básico, hasta un niño tiene mejores reflejos -Tigresa bajo la cabeza mientras Hinata estaba tranquila notando sus rasgos-

Tú fuerza tu habilidad son sorprendentes y aparte eres una tigresa, eres realmente admirable -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- me gustaría que me enseñaras un poco para poder hacer sentir orgulloso a mi maestro

Eres un tonta -dijo Hinata tranquila y Tigresa la miro confundida- si entrenas en este lugar o con ese estilo siempre serás una inútil como hoy -Tigresa se sorprendió un momento- ustedes los chinos solo sirven para creer en el control ciegamente, son solo seres patéticos que no saben que es pelear y tú maestro querido debe ser el ejemplo perfecto

¡No hables así de el! -Tigresa grito salvo molesta- es verdad que puede estar obsesionado con la perfección o el control pero él me ayudó, no sabes lo que dices el es alguien bueno, sorprendente mucho mejor que tú

¿Qué te ayudo? Entonces debes estar siguiendo pensando que puedes ser alguien como él pero la verdad es que nunca serás como el, en cambio si sigues por ese entrenamiento sólo serás un estorbo para el -dijo Hinata sonriendo- tú y él son escoria

¡Cállate! -Tigresa grito liberando fuego de su cuerpo, del fuego aumento y ella seguía gritando- ¡No hables mal de Shifu! -avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Hinata en el estomago, Hinata se rió un poco mientras Tigresa la empujaba sin soltarla, Tigresa la soltó y lanzó una patada pero Hinata levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Tigresa se giró y lanzó una segunda patada, Hinata volvió a levantar un brazo y la detuvo, Hinata avanzó sonriendo y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se quejara, Tigresa se quedó de pie y Hinata aparecio frente a ella dándole una patada en las costillas haciendo que escupiera un poco, Tigresa cayó de píe sujetándose el lugar del golpe, Hinata avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque y concentro fuego en derecho lanzando un golpe, Hinata levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque dejando una onda ligera de impacto y fuego, las dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Hinata estaba sonriendo presionando un poco a Tigresa mientras Tigresa estaba perdiendo su calma, Tigresa lanzó una patada que le dio a las piernas de Hinata haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio- te tengo

Nada mal -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Hinata se giró y quedó a cuatro patas, Tigresa lanzó un golpe pero Hinata sujeto el brazo de Tigresa con su cola- no sólo uses los puños la cola es importante -Tigresa trato de soltarse pero Hinata la atrajo y le dio una patada en el estomago alejándola un poco de ella, Hinata avanzó y Tigresa se quedó de pie, se cruzó de brazos pero Hinata le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago, tigresa se quejó y Hinata se giró para darle una patada en el estomago lanzadola contra la pared de nuevo estrellándola con fuerza, Hinata volvió a avanzar y salto dándole una patada en el hombro derecho y Tigresa grito un poco- ¿esto es todo? -Hinata se quedó frente a ella viendo cómo se quejaba- así que este es el tan famoso orgullo de China, el Kung fu, que patético

No..hables..así..del..Kung fu...-dijo Tigresa algo adolorida, trato de moverse pero Hinata le dio un leve golpe en la frente con los nudillos- ¿qué...me..harás?

Quitarte la inocencia -dijo Hinata sonriendo, mientras Tigresa por alguna razón se sonrojo y se asusto un poco- es broma, pero ¿en verdad crees que tu Kung fu es capas de ganarme?

Si lo..se..-dijo Tigresa molesta- yo..te...derrotaré..

Escucha -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio dos bofetadas a Tigresa- primero entrena con fuerza, esfuérzate, entrena todos los días de tu vida y cuando sientas que estés lista para poder hacerme frente ve yo te estaré esperando -Tigresa estaba molesta mientras Hinata sonrio y le dio la espalda para irse- nos volveremos a ver pero esa vez espero que las cosas sean diferentes -la playera tenía el símbolo de la familia Shiba-

Bien entonces...nos..veremos...y pelearémos...-dijo Tigresa sería, más tarde esa noche Tigresa volvió y Oogway la curo, le explico todo lo que pasó- ahora ya tengo mi meta superarme para que nadie más me vuelva a ganar y menos así de fácil -Tigresa tenía una mirada llena de determinación, al pasar la noche Hinata estaba ayudando en el restaurante del señor Ping-

Bien Hinata lamentó hacer esto pero tendré que salir un rato ¿crees que que te puedes quedar sola con el restaurante? -dijo Ping nervioso-

Claro señor Ping -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras barría la entrada- ¿pero qué hago si alguien le viene a pedir fideos?

Pues solo di que no estoy, Po tampoco está tuvo que salir un rato -dijo Ping sonriendo y Hinata asintio- bueno cuídate y cuida mi restaurante, enserio cuídalo mucho -Hinata asintio-

Descuide no haré nada malo a su restaurante promesa de Shiba -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Ping se fue caminando, mientras barría escucho unos gritos y unas respiraciones, levanto las orejas y vio a los lados, pudo ver cómo Tigresa estaba corriendo junto a Shifu esa mañana-

¡Vamos corre más rápido! ¡¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?! ¡Por eso te vencieron! -Shifu grito molesto mientras tigresa hacia su esfuerzo para correr, Hinata sonrio un momento pero pudo ver que Tigresa tenía el brazo derecho vendado y sobretodo el hombro-

Creo que me pase anoche -dijo Hinata preocupada, siguió barriendo hasta que vio como Tigresa ya estaba en las últimas y por error cayó al suelo de cara y cansada- pobre creo que no debí ser tan dura con ella -se acercó con cuidado-

¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Levántate y sigue corriendo! -Shifu le grito a Tigresa y ella se levanto pero solo pudo caminar- hmp no me esperaba menos de ti -Hinata apreto un poco la escoba hasta el punto de romperla con su fuerza- disculpe señorita -Hinata lo vio molesta endureciendo su mirada pero a Shifu no le afectó-

Si señora ¿qué desea? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Soy un hombre -dijo Shifu algo serio-

Ni se nota -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los aldeanos se rieron un poco y Shifu suspiro para calmarse-

Bueno me gustaría ordenar un plato de fideos para el palacio de Jade son para mí -dijo Shifu tranquilo y Hinata asintio-

Bien se los enviaré cuando los termine -dijo Hinata tranquila y Shifu asintio, Tigresa y Hinata se dieron una mirada sería y las dos se fueron a su lugar- conque quieres fideos ¿no? Bueno té daré unos fideos que jamás olvidarás rata -Hinata sonrio de forma maligna y entro a la cocina, comenzó a cocinar por unos minutos hasta que humo un humo morado y luego uno verde, HinaTa cubrió los fideos entre dos platos y se los llevó, siguió caminando entre la gente y vio la montaña a lo lejos con el palacio- hay estos hijos de sus chinitas madres ¿por qué poner algo como un palacio en una montaña? -subió las escaleras y más o menos cerca del final se sentó ya muy cansada- hay que reconocerlo subir esto no es fácil -siguió subiendo hasta que llegó a la puerta y la golpeó, espero por un rato y un ganso barrio- pedido de fideos para el maestro Shifu

Si gracias por traerlo -dijo el ganso sonriendo, tomó los fideos y le cerró la puerta a Hinata en la cara, Hinata se enojo un poco-

Aaaaaaa -Hinata grito con fuerza y le dio una patada a la puerta, la puerta sonó un poco extraña y luego se cayo dejando un ruido seco, Hinata se sorprendió y se tapo la boca con las manos, cuando se fijó el ganso estaba sorprendido y nervioso, Hinata no supo qué hacer y luego vio a un cerdo que estaba barriendo- ¡Fue el! -lo señaló y comenzó a correr rumbo al Valle, después de un rato Hinata estaba sentada en una mesa respirando agitada hasta que llegó Po-

Hola amor ¿cómo estás? -dijo Po sonriendo cargando una bolsa blanca de harina-

Hola Po todo bien, bien, bien, no quise envenenar a nadie y no tire una puerta -dijo Hinata sonriendo nervioso y luego se golpeó la frente-

¿Por qué me dices eso? -dijo Po extrañado-

No, no, no po por nada -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿qué hay para comer?

¿Quieres unos dumplings? -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata asintio, los dos estaban comiendo tranquilos hasta que Ping regreso-

Po Hinata adivinen qué, un imbecil enveneno a Shifu -dijo Ping sonriendo, Po se comenzó a reír un poco igual que Hinata- dicen que está tan verde que casi lo confunden con una planta pero que cuando hallen al tipo que le hizo esto de seguro morirá -Hinata se calmo y trago grueso un poco preocupada- buen no importa solo son promesas vacías a propósito Po ¿ya sabes a qué te vas a dedicar?

Otra vez con eso -dijo Po calmado- bueno hice una lista de los posibles empleos que están cerca de mis capacidades -de su bolsillo saco un pergamino- como conserje, comediante, doctor, bailarín striper ah no ese es de Hinata -Hinata alzó una ceja confundida-

Bueno no eres ninguna de esas cosas por lo general te metes en muchos problemas -dijo Ping intranquilo- creo que deberías buscar no se...aquí conmigo cocinero

Oh mejor casa recompensas -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po le puso atención- ahora lo recuerdo el jefe Hu tiene un cartel de se busca de un leopardo tiene de recompensa 150 yuanes

Es verdad, si tú y yo trabajamos juntos podremos ir atrapando a los ladrones que Shifu jamás pudo encontrar -dijo Po sonriendo- además es el pretexto perfecto para recorrer China

Si vayamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Ping iba a decir algo pero Po y Hinata salieron sin decir nada, Po estaba corriendo pero tropezó con algo y soltó el rollo que tenía en las manos, Tigresa estaba bajando del palacio pero sintió dolor en su hombro y soltó su pergamino, el pergamino de Tigresa rodó por la calle hasta llegar a un arbusto y el de Po le pasó lo mismo- ¿Po estás bien? -lo ayudó a pararse-

Si pero perdí el pergamino -dijo Po viendo sus manos- me duele más el orgullo

Déjalo solo era un lista de profesiones ¿qué mal puede hacer? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po asintio, los dos fueron con el jefe Hu mientras Tigresa estaba revisando entre los arbustos y encontró un pergamino-

Bien este debe ser el pergamino con los nombres de los maestros de Kung fu -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí sin darse cuanta de que llevaba el pergamino equivocado, mientras tanto con Po y Hinata los dos fueron a la oficina de Hu-

¿Qué ustedes quieren que? -dijo Hu sorprendido-

Queremos el puesto de cazadores de recompensas -dijo Po sonriendo- somos perfecto yo tengo poderes para defenderme y un buen entrenamiento de ambas naciones de China y Japón, y mi novia es una ninja -Hinata asintio sonriendo-

No lo sé -dijo Hu nervioso- es que no se, deben tener un permiso de Kung fu

Tenemos permisos de maestros de artes marciales dentro y fuera de China y Japón -dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando un papel sellado, Hu lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo-

Hay esta bien y está firmado por ambos emperadores -dijo Hu tranquilo y les dio un póster de se busca- este es primer delincuente atrápenlo y ganaran 160 yuanes

Trato hecho -dijeron los dos sonriendo-


	32. Chapter 32

**Nuestra primera misión juntos, Hinata y el Qilin**

Po y Hinata estaban saliendo Del Valle de La Paz corriendo, Hinata tenía su katana en la cintura y se veía algo emocionada, mientras Po trataba de seguirle el paso-

¿Oye podrías ir un poco más lento? No soy tan rapido como tú Hinata -dijo Po nervioso y un poco cansado-

Perdón cariño es solo que estoy emocionada es nuestra primera misión y quiero terminar pronto -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se detuvo y Po también, Po estaba respirando un poco agitado- vaya realmente te falta algo de entrenamiento Po -lo abrazo y puso su cabeza en su pecho-

Bueno si es que soy muy atlético -dijo Po nervioso-

No entiendo en Japón eras más fuerte ahora estás algo esponjocito -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno quién sabe qué te pasó pero vamos tenemos un trabajo que hacer -Po sonrio y la abrazo y pasó sus manos por su trasero sonrojando a Hinata un poco- ¿qué haces?

Lo siento es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti bailando de forma sexy -dijo Po sonriendo, se levanto y la atrajo para darle un beso, Hinata le regresó el beso, Po pasó sus manos por el trasero de Hinata y los metió entre las piernas de Hinata, Hinata se sonrojo más y gimió un poco pero se alejo-

Espera -dijo Hinata algo nerviosa- primero acompletemos la misión -le puso el dedo en la nariz y lo alejó un poco- pero te prometo que jugaremos al regresar -Hinata sonrio cerrando los ojos y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr- vamos Po tenemos trabajo

Rayos no se me da ni una chiquita oportunidad -dijo Po molesto y siguió corriendo siguiendo a Hinata, los dos fueron corriendo en medio del bosque, los dos pasaron por un ligero relieve, Hinata cayó de pie y luego se hincó para ver más adelante, justo frente a ella estaba pensando un leopardo usando ropa negra, tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y tenía armas en todos la espalda-

Po creo que lo encontré -Hinata susurró pero Po salió saltando de unos arbustos y cayó de pie haciendo un sonido fuerte- Shhhh amor has este trabajo de forma sigilosa

Perdón lo olvide -dijo Po calmado y se acercó a un lado de Hinata para ver el camino y ahí estaba el leopardo caminando algo serio- es el -sacó el cartel de su ropa y lo abrió-

Si es el bien vamos a idear un plan para emboscarlo tiene armas con el así que debe saber cómo usarlas -dijo Hinata algo sería- bien Po voy a presionarlo y tú tendrás que hacerle frente ¿recuerdas cómo usar tu vara de luz?

Descuida te defenderé -dijo Po sonriendo y creó una vara de energía de casi dos metros- suerte amor

Cuídate cariño -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se dieron un beso rápido, Po bajo y pasó de roca en roca hasta llegar a detrás de unos árboles, Hinata suspiro y concentro fuego en su mano derecha formando una flecha, en su mano izquierda hizo el arco, apuntó con el arco y flecha, el leopardo se quedó quieto un momento, Hinata disparo la flecha y el leopardo salto a la derecha recibiendo una cortada en su brazo derecho, se dio la vuelta y vio como Hinata disparo otra fecha de fuego, volvió a saltar pero recibió un corte en su pierna izquierda, no lo pensó y se fue corriendo, Hinata se levanto y lo persiguió, mientras Po estaba corriendo en medio del bosque siguiendo al leopardo, Hinata disparo dos flechas más y el leopardo salgo de lado a lado esquivando las flechas de fuego, Po apareció frente a él y el leopardo sacó una espada de su costado, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus armas dejando una ligera onda de impacto, Po salto y lanzó un golpe horizontal, el leopardo bajo el cuerpo, se giró y le dio una patada de talon a Po en las piernas, Po giró y clavo la vara en el suelo, se retrajo y lanzó una patada con ambos pies dándole al leopardo en el pecho, lo alejó un poco-

Maldito -dijo el leopardo molesto, Hinata grito y sacó su katana lanzando un corte en diagonal, el leopardo se digno y sacó una segunda espada chocando con la espada de Hinata, se creó una onda de choque y algunas chicas por el impacto, Po avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe vertical pero el leopardo levanto la primera espada y lo bloqueo, estaba forcejeando con los dos, se giró y los dos rodaron por el suelo, el leopardo concentro energía morada en ambas espadas y lanzó un corte cruzado liberando dos ondas cruzadas de energía, Po giró su vara y creó un escudo de energía azul, los ataques le dieron al escudo, Hinata concentro fuego en la hoja de la espada, corrió por detrás de Po y lanzó un corte liberando una onda de fuego, el leopardo lanzó un corte vertical y detuvo el ataque, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho tirando al leopardo en el suelo, el leopardo se pudo de pie pero Hinata le dio una patada en la cabeza, el leopardo se quejó pero Hinata le dio un golpe en el estomago, el leopardo se quejó y concentro energía en la hoja de la espada, lanzó un corte con ambas espadas de forma horizontal y liberó ondas de energía morada, Hinata concentro fuego en su katana formando una llamarada-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Hinata grito y liberó una onda de fuego, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión, el leopardo cayó al suelo y Hinata le puso el pie en el pecho y lo amenazo con la espada- ríndete porque no serás la primera vez que mato -el leopardo se quejó pero Po se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con fuerza, después de una hora los dos estaban de regreso con el jefe Hu-

¿Terminaron la misión tan rapido? -dijo el jefe Hu sorprendido, Hinata y Po asintieron y mostraron al leopardo atado en el suelo- vaya bien hecho...

Gracias ahora la recompensa -dijo Hinata sonriendo y extendió su brazo, Hu solo sacó unas monedas de su escritorio y se las dio a Hinata- gracias están todas nos vemos en la siguiente misión

De hecho les tengo otra misión si la quieren -dijo Hu calmado-

¿De que trata? -dijo Po calmando-

Bueno es algo tanta creo que se reían cuando la escuchen -dijo Hu inseguro-

Díganos no nos reiremos -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bien un buey llevó hace unos días armados con una ballesta y una flecha dijo que había ido al bosque que está a las afueras Del Valle, dijo que una gran criatura con cabeza de dragón lo atacó, esa criatura rugio y lo atacó, dijo que media como dos metros, era verde y parecía un dragón -dijo Hu nervioso- a esa critican lo llaman el Qilin -Po se quedó serio un momento y comenzó a reírse-

Jajaja jajaja que gracioso -dijo Po entre risas, Hinata por su parte entrecerró los ojos y lo pensó un momento- eso es una tontería, los Qilin no existen

Lo mismo le dije hasta que mostró esto -Hu sacó de su escritorio una garra negra, Hinata la tomo y la vio, la observo- creo que debe ser un oso que deb estar de bromista, su misión es ver que es lo que imita al Qilin y traerlo ante la justicia

¿Qué hay para nosotros si capturamos al que haga esto? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Les daré 200 yuanes si lo atrapan -dijo Hu sonriendo-

Lo aceptamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos salieron de la oficina del jefe Hu y fueron al restaurante del señor Ping- bien según el buey, el estaba en medio del bosque, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parte muerta donde hay muchos árboles muertos, dijo que encontró un estanque brillaba, lo probó y que el agua era tibia y sabrosa

Eso suena a una buena pista -dijo Po calmado viendo la hoja, Po estaba sentado junto a Hinata en una mesa del restaurante mientras el señor Ping estaba confiando un poco- pero sigo en mi teoría de que el Qilin es falso

¡Espera Po! ¿Dijiste el Qilin? -Ping grito sorprendido y salió del restaurante corriendo y se acercó a la pareja- ¡Dímelo otra! ¡¿Dijiste Qilin?! ¡¿Qilin?! -le sujeto las mejillas con fuerza y lo hizo verlo- hijo mío tienes que decírmelo ya

Si papa, suéltame no siento las mejillas -dijo Po adolorido y Ping lo soltó- el jefe Hu nos encargó una misión según un sujeto extraño llegó ayer diciendo que encontró un Qilin lo atacó

Pero creo que es mentira yo digo que puede ser verdad -dijo Hinata calmada-

Si es de verdad -dijo Ping serio- el Qilin existe yo le he visto el muy infeliz quería comerme pero lo golpee fan fuerte que le saque un colmillo al infeliz -de su bolsillo saco algo y lo calvo en la mesa mostrando un colmillo algo grande y largo- ¡Está es la prueba de que fui atacado por el Qilin!

Papa sigo pensando que ese colmillo es de un jabalí o es una piedra -dijo Po irritado-

¿Ves? Po no tiene fe en mi, no cree en lo que le digo por eso pienso que es un mal hijo -dijo Ping algo molesto, Hinata suspiro- hay hijo ¿por qué no crees en tu viejo padre? Ese monstruo está haya fuera y nosotros lo capturaremos

Ya papa deja eso del monstruo dudo mucho que haya uno en el bosque -dijo Po algo cansado-

Bueno si ya terminaron de discutir les sugiero que vayan arreglándose para irnos porque esas pistas están por enfriarse y no podremos ver nada -dijo Hinata algo irritada-

Bien iré con ustedes -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Noooo -Po se quejó, Ping entro al restaurante y Po se quejó- ¿Hinata porque permitiste que papa viniera? ¿Que no sabes cómo es el?

Si lo sé -dijo Hinata cansada- pero igual él cree que Qilin es real y deberías apóyalos un poco más

Si lo apoyo, apoyo que su fantasía es una tontería -dijo Po calmado- ¿suelo clase de adulto cree que Qilin es de verdad?

Pues yo sí lo creo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po se sorprendió y se confió un momento-

¿Tu? Pero eres la chica más lista que conozco, dudo mucho que tu creas en esas fantasías -dijo Po calmado-

Bueno, veces debes aceptar qué hay cosas que simplemente pasan y no tiene explicación -dijo Hinata sonriendo- quién sabe tal vez el Qilin si es de verdad y te daré un buen plato de te lo dije

Ya quiero verso que eso suceda -dijo Po divertido, después de una hora los tres estaban listos para irse, Po tenía una maleta algo grande mientras Hinata tenía su katana con ella- ¿no llevas lámparas o velas?

Tu padre lleva todo yo solo será la cazadora -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Y que cazadora más sexy -dijo Po sonriendo, abrazo a Hinata por la espalda haciéndola reír un poco, comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y Hinata se estaba riendo un poco sonrojada-

Ejem ejem ejem -Ping hizo sonar su garganta y los dos lo vieron sonrojados- oigan guarden esos cariñitos cuando tengamos la cabeza de esa bestia colgada en la pared de mi restaurante

Si claro señor Ping -dijo Hinata sonrojada y comenzó a seguirlo mientras Po estaba quejándose- vamonos Po o te dejaremos atrás

Hay de verdad que no doy con una -dijo Po irritado- puedo sentir como mis panditas están llenos de rocas, si no lo suelto me volveré loco -comenzó a seguirlos, los tres estaban entrando en el bosque, siguieron el sendero que había cerca- bueno estamos en el bosque papa ¿como fue que te topaste con el Qilin? ¿Y lo más importante que estabas haciendo aquí?

Bueno hace tiempo poco antes de conocerte, se me habían acabo las hojas de un té especial, pero esas hojas se dan por aquí, así que vine yo solo a buscarlas armado solo con una lámpara y una sartén -dijo Ping serio-

¿Por qué simplemente no las compro en una tienda? -dijo Hinata confundida-

¿Has visto los precios? ¡7 yuanes por una bolsa de hijas de te! Es mucho -dijo Ping sorprendido-

Ha si claro tacaño -dijo Hinata divertida entrecerrando los ojos- ¿que más pasó?

Bueno seguí caminando por aquí, había encontrado las hijas y las guarde, hasta que la noche me gano y me comencé a perder, no sabia por donde ir así que solo seguí -dijo Ping calmado- pero justo entre a una zona de árboles negros y muertos, puro tronco, escuché ruidos, me asusté, voltee a todos lados tratando de encontrar la fuente de ese sonido pero no vi nada, me voltee cuando escuché una respiración y ahí lo vi, una gran vestía parecida a un dragón hecho de que y con fuertes ojos amarillos, levanto la garra para golpear, tomó la lámpara y se la rompí en su fea carota de monstruo y ahí cuando me di cuenta se le había caído el colmillo solo tomo y corrí por mi vida, y así niños es como me enfrenté al Qilin

Waou -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Yo solo digo que viste un árbol en forma rara o un grupo de árboles y un animal, escuchaste una respiración por el movimiento y sonido del viento, como estaba oscuro pensaste que era un monstruo y saliste corriendo -dijo Po calmado y Ping tenía una mirada algo serio y con los ojos entrecerrados-

Hay ya no me importa mi amada hija si me cree ¿verdad Hinata? -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Si claro señor Ping -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno creo que estamos cerca del lugar del que dijo -todos vieron el campo lleno de árboles muertos, siguieron caminando un poco y vieron un estanque de agua que brillaba de color amarillo en la oscuridad del lugar- es estanque que brilla bien llegamos al lugar

Que bien tengo mucha sed -dijo Ping sonriendo, Po y Ping se acercaron al estanque y bebieron un poco de el- hay que rica agua es verdad está tibiesita

Es verdad está rica -dijo Po sonriendo- ven Hinata y prueba un poco

No gracias tengo mi propia agua -dijo Hinata sonriendo, detrás en la funda de su katana tenía un bastón de bambú hueco con agua dentro y lo bebió un poco, se sentó en una roca y descanso- bien tendremos que acampar aquí en lo que Qilin viene o si vemos pistas -Ping y Po asintieron ,cada uno fue sacando algo de su mochila, Hinata fue a un árbol y partió el tronco de un golpe con su mano, lanzó otro más y termino cortando el tronco en piezas más pequeñas, las cargo y las junto para hacer una fogata-

Ahí estaba yo viendo a la gran bestia con mis ojos -dijo Ping nervioso, Po estaba recostado de lado mientras Hinata leía un pergamino acostada boca arriba- y entonces le prepare los fideos más delicisioso que jamás haya probado tanto que se desmayo de lo rico que estaban -Ping sonrio mientras Po y Hinata estaban cansados de escuchar eso- ¿hay que les pasa? No me digan que una historia tiene que llevar Kung para que sea grandiosa

No te ofendas papa pero tus historias son siempre de lo mismo -dijo Po calmado-

Hay bueno ya no te cuento nada hijo malo -dijo Ping molesto- hay ya me pusieron de malas ustedes dos voy por más agua tibia de ese estanque -Po lo pensó y también fue por agua-

¿No se han preguntado por qué esa guía brilla y es amarilla? -dijo Hinata intranquila, los dos machos estaban bebiendo agua del estanque mientras Hinata negó con la cabeza, Po se metió al agua a nadar igual que Ping, los dos estaban disfrutando del agua hasta que Hinata afinó sus oídos y escucho algo, escucho pisadas algo pesadas, se levanto del suelo y levanto las orejas-

Oigan oigan -Hinata fue a buscar a Po y Ping al estanque- salgan del agua algo se acerca -los dos salieron de forma lenta, Hinata arrojó algo de tierra al fuego y lo apago, los tres se escondieron detrás de una roca, la luna estaba llena así que tenían algo de luz en el campo, en medio de las rocas y árboles salió una figura amplia y algo grande, cuando vieron era una criatura de piel escamosa de color verde, el hocico corto, cuerpo grande, brazos igual de fuertes y cuernos de dragón en la cabeza- es el...es el Qilin

No manches existe -dijo Po sorprendido viendo al Qilin el cual estaba bostezando un poco-

Ja te dije que existía -dijo Ping sonriendo- trágatelo hijo ¿quién es tu papi?

Oigan ¿que va hacer Qilin? -dijo Hinata confundida viendo como Qilin se abrió el pantalón, los tres inclinaron la cabeza y vieron como Qilin comenzó a orinar en el estanque, Qilin sonrio y suspiro mientras se relajaba orinando, Ping, Po y Hinata estaban viendo como la orina de Qilin estaba cayendo al estanque, Ping y Po tenían los ojos abiertos y la boca igual de abierta sorprendidos, Po estaba abriendo los ojos, vio a un lado, trato de ver a otro lado pero igual su vista regresaba a la orina,

No manches -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Ping estaba negando con la cabeza sorprendido sin cerrar la boca ni los ojos o tan si quiera parpadear, Po por su parte comenzó a hacer ruidos de asco y estaba por vomitar hasta que se tapo la boca con las manos-

No, no, no Iak -dijo Ping frotando sus brazos con las plumas y negaba con cabeza asqueado-

Eeew que horrible giró en la trama, horrible -dijo Hinata asqueaba sin dejar de ver eso, Po comenzó a llorar tallando su cuerpo con manos, Ping por su parte se tallo la lengua con una roca, Qilin termino y comenzó a retirarse- ¡Se va! ¡Vamos! -Hinata salto sobre la roca y corrió un par de pasos- ¿chicos vamos? -se dio la vuelta y vio como Po y Ping estaban vomitando en un lugar- ah si claro-le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza y se fue corriendo tras Qilin, salto una roca y siguió corriendo tratando de seguir las huellas y el olor de Qilin- vamos sé que estás por aquí, descuida no vine a hacerte daño -Hinata camino con cuidado viendo el lugar algo lleno de rocas y árboles secos- tranquilo solo vine a verte no trato de hacerte daño

¿Entonces porque tienes una katana? -dijo Qilin calmado- muchos han venido para atacarme y robarse mi piel y todo armados, ¿por qué debería creerte?

Creo que tienes un punto a favor -dijo Hinata calmada, tomó la espada y se la quitó de la espalda, la dejo en el suelo con cuidado y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás- ¿lo ves? Ya la deje me alejó no hay problema ahora ¿por qué no vienes? te prometo que no te haré daño -Hinata escucho como las ramas y rocas se movieron mostrando a Qilin, Qilin se acercó con cuidado y Hinata sonrio al verlo-

Hola..-dijo Qilin sonriendo nervioso- soy Qilin es un gusto

Hola, me llamó Hinata Shiba también es gusto conocerte -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó con cuidado y lo vio de cuerpo completo y más en la cara al verlo sonriendo- sabes no das miedo hasta te ves lindo y adorable -Qilin se sonrojo y comenzó a reír un poco- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tu solo?

Bueno mucha gente viene aquí a para lastimarme así que me oculto en el bosque este es mi hogar -dijo Qilin calmado- ¿que te trae aquí?

Bueno yo...vine con mi novio y su padre para probar que tú no existes y que no lastimas gente inocente -dijo Hinata calmada y Qilin asintio-

Bueno ¿quieres ir a mi casa mientras te cuento qué pasó? -dijo Qilin inseguro y Hinata asintio- muy bien sígueme -Qilin y Hinata corrieron por un lugar hasta que Qilin sujeto unos troncos y los movió revelando una puerta de su tamaño y ancho para que pudiera pasar, La brío y sonrio- usted primero señorita

Gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos pasaron y Hinata vio la casa, toda la casa estaba hecha para una sola persona y con una gran mesa en el centro con dos sillas- que bonita casa me gusta

Gracias la decore yo mismo -dijo Qilin sonriendo- ¿quieres galletas de durazno? -le mostró un plato de galletas-

Gracias -Hinata provo un poco- que ricas están increíbles

Gracias suelo cocinar un poco y este es mi postre favorito -dijo Qilin sonriendo- las preparo yo mismo, es bueno tener una visita en mi casa para variar, las que vienen siempre tratan de matarme o comerme

Que mal -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿oye exactamente qué haces? ¿Puedes volar? ¿Hacerte invisible? ¿Puedes ver con tus ojos a través de mi ropa? Si es así no lo hagas -Hinata lo señaló haciendo un puchero-

Jajaja no, yo no puedo hacer nada de eso -dijo Qilin sonriendo- mi raza es solo una especie mística del bosque, vivimos en armonía con la naturaleza, pero algunos de nosotros tenemos poderes que los demás no podrían entender

¿Qué clase de poder es? -dijo Hinata intranquila comiendo más de las galletas-

Bueno aunque no lo creas yo puedo ver parte del futuro de una persona con un encantamiento especial -dijo Qilin sonriendo-

¡Genial hazlo conmigo! -Hinata grito sonriendo- quiero ver mi futuro quiero ver si me casaré, si tendré hijos o si seré conocida como la Guerrera más fuerte de toda Asia

Jajaja tranquila tranquila -dijo Qilin riendo- te lo puedo mostrar si eso deseas -tomó unas cosas, un plato, unos polvos y líquido rosado y otro verde, todo eso lo junto en el plato- bien veamos necesito algo tuyo como pelo -Hinata sacó sus garras y se corto un poco el pelo para ponerlo en l plato- bien aquí vamos -expulsó fuego de la boca y le dio al plato haciendo que las cosas se encendieran en un fuego azul, giró las manos haciendo que el fuego se juntara en una esfera- bien veamos qué hay aquí

¿Que ves Qilin? -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo el fuego-

Veo amor, pasión y diversión -dijo Qilin sonriendo, el fuego se volvió rosa y luego se volvió rojo- pero veo una fuerte desicion, fuego, tristeza y amargura, veo una batalla y un equipo de cinco animales muy fuertes

¿Cinco animales? -dijo Hinata confundida, el fuego se formó de diferentes colores, primero rojo y negro, después azul y blanco, seguido de verde y amarillo y por último fuego normal- ¿esos fueron cuatro colores?

Veo un gran ejército y estos cinco Guerreros pelean con fuerza entre ellos estás tú con alguien que aprecias, siento amor, amistad y confianza -dijo Qilin calmado-

¿Es Po? -dijo Hinata confundida-

No, es extraño pero vio dos animales en uno, es muy extraño el ser apenas toma forma y se ve como un lobo o un tigre no estoy seguro, también veo un tigre macho un poco tonto y ebrio, vaya es un conquistador de señoritas...pero veo que le haces algo malo...hay que malo...hay que horror -Qilin arrugaba la cara mientras Hinata estaba confundida- veo un lobo y una serpiente blanca p, los cinco juntos están peleando pero no veo a nadie más

¿Ves un panda es mi novio? -dijo Hinata intranquila-

No, no veo a un panda, lo único que veo después de la batalla es depresión y luego diversión hasta que finalmente veo al panda, estas peleando junto a el en un barco y luego veo...ha que hermoso

¿Que ves? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- veo un bebe de tigre blanco como tú con tus ojos

¿Voy a tener un bebe? Maravilloso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿cuando?

En unos años quizás pero de ahí no puedo ver más -dijo Qilin calmadoA es todo lo que puedo decirte lo siento

Que bueno gracias Qilin -Hinata sonrio, los dos siguieron platicando por un rato, después de unas horas Hinata y Qilin salieron de la casa, mientras tanto afuera Po y Ping estaban buscando a Hinata-

No puedo creerlo llevamos caminando dos horas y perdimos de vista a Hinata -dijo Po molesto-

Tal vez el Qilin la tenga y ya se la comió hay mi pobre hija -dijo Ping deprimido-

Ya papa lo que menos necesito es más motivación de parte tuya -dijo Po molesto, los dos siguieron caminando recorriendo el campo hasta que escucharon la rosa de Hinata, Po corrió y se subió a una roca, frente a ellos estaba Hinata caminando y sonriendo junto a Qilin-

El la tiene Po has algo defiéndela de monstruo -dijo Ping nervioso, Po salió corriendo, Po concentro energía en sus manos y formó una vara larga de energía-

¡Deja a mi novia Monstruo! -Po avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un golpe vertical, Qilin se giró y abrió la boca sujetando la vara con la mandíbula, le dio un fuerte mordida y lo giró lanzándolo a un lado, Po se giró y cayó de pie y se quedó en guardia, avanzó corriendo y estaba por lanzar un golpe pero Hinata se puso frente a él quedando con los brazos extendidos- ¡Hinata hasta a un lado por favor!

¡No Po el es mi amigo! Es inofensivo -dijo Hinata un poco preocupada, Po se detuvo y vio a Qilin quien parecía estar algo nervioso detrás de Hinata- es mi amigo

¿Tu amigo? Hinata es un...es un -decía Po nervioso mientras Qilin bajaba la mirada un poco deprimido-

¿Es un que? Una especie de dragón, un ser místico y amable -dijo Hinata molesta- es un ser tierno y amable Po, no es justo que lo critiques por su apariencia

Hinata esta vez estoy con Po -dijo Ping nervioso- es un Qilin te arrancará la cara de un golpe

Señor Ping el es mi amigo, me dio unas galletas de durazno muy ricas y me hizo manicura -Hinata le mostró sus garras brillantes afiladas a Po y Ping-

El secreto es remojarlas un poco de tiempo y usar barniz -dijo Qilin calmado, Po y Ping alzaron una ceja confundidos- solo quiero ser amigo suyo soy inocente lo juro

Tú tratas de atacarme hace años -dijo Ping un poco asustado detrás de Po-

Tú fuiste el pato que se perdió y me rompió el diente con una lámpara -dijo Qilin algo molesto y Ping se rió un poco-

Haber cálmense los tres -dijo Hinata algo molesta- muy bien vamos a calmarnos y hablaré con el jefe Hu sobre que nadie venga a esta área del campo para molesta a Qilin solo inventaremos que solo era un oso asustado que defendía su hogar descuida trataremos de que nadie venga a molestar te Qilin tienes mi palabra

Gracias amiga -dijo Qilin sonriendo, después de eso todos regresaron al Valle y Hinata salió de la oficina del jefe Hu, Po y Ping estaba afuera mientras Qilin estaba cubierto por una gabardina negra- ¿que te dijo?

Está todo listo el Qilin se quedará como una leyenda y también te tengo un regalo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, de su ropa saco una máscara de oso, se acercó y se la puso a Qilin igual que unos guantes de cocina para sus manos- listo esta ropa hará que pases como un oso solo no te quites la capucha

Gracias Hinata -dijo Qilin sonriendo- como agradecimiento te teñiré las marcas en ese azul oscuro que querías

Hay gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se fueron dejando confundidos a Po y a Ping-

¿Que daba de pasar? -dijo Ping sorprendido-

Pues creo que mi novia se ganó un amigo monstruo gay -dijo Po sorprendido, mientras tanto en una ciudad más alejada Del Valle de La Paz se escuchaba un rugido de tigre seguido de un gran rayo que salió del centro de un bosque, en medio del bosque estaba un tigre blanco de marcas azules en forma de rayos en su cara, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta amarilla en su cintura y una playera negra de borde azul fuerte, en su mano derecha llevaba la gema del tigre, ese tigre era Rayko el hermano mayor de Byakun-


	33. Byakun el Guerrero de las Tormentas

**__**El pasado de Byakun, Byakun El Guerrero de las Tormentas**__**

En China en otra ciudad, estaba el palacio del Rayo donde existía la Gema de Tigre blanco, en esa ciudad vivía Rayko el Guerrero Tigre actual, Rayko estaba caminando por el palacio cargando una vara con agua en la espalda, entró al palacio y caminó hasta un gran salón con armas como el salón de los héroes del palacio de Jade, en medio del salón estaba su maestra Wen de Rayko y Byakun-

Maestra le traje el agua como pidió -dijo Rayko sonriendo y dejo el agua en el suelo, usaba un pantalón azul con una cinta negra en la cintura sin camisa y tenía la Gema del tigre en el brazo derecho- ¿quiere que haga algo más?

No, por ahora todo está bien -dijo Wen sonriendo- por cierto ¿has visto a Byakun y a los demás machos?

No los he visto -dijo Rayko sonriendo-

¡VOY A MATARTE BYAKUN! -se escucho un grito de hembra en el campo y Rayko asintió-

Pero eso nos dice donde está y con quién -dijo Rayko sonriendo, la maestra Wen asintió sonriendo, los dos salieron para ver qué Byakun algo joven de unos 20 años pasó corriendo con San y Bult siguiéndolo, los tres estaban corriendo siendo perseguidos por un grupo de hembras, las hembras estaban armadas con bastones, escobas y demás cosas para golpearlos-

¡Vuelvan aquí pervertidos! -gritó uña leopardo molesta-

¡Cuelguenlos de las pelotas! -gritó una cabra molesta y los tres machos se asustaron bastante-

¡Que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver! -gritó Byakun asustado mostrando los colmillos asustado, Rayko apareció en un techo sonriendo-

Si ahí estás hermanito -dijo Rayko sonriendo algo avergonzado, los tres muchos siguieron corriendo con fuerza-

¡Byakun será mejor que piensen en un plan rápido o esas chicas nos matarán! -Bult gritó asustado-

Estoy tratando de pensarlo pero no se me ocurre nada -dijo Byakun nervioso, Rayko salto de dónde estaba y apareció frente a los tres machos- hermano...

¡Rayko! ¡Rayko ayúdanos por favor todo es un mal entendido! -gritó San asustado, las tres hembras llegaron con ellos armadas y listas para atacar-

Señor Rayko por favor hágase a un lado -dijo una cabra molesta- los vamos a hacer pedazos

¡Si! -gritaron todas las hembras molestas mostrando sus armas, los machos saltaron detrás de Rayko y se escondieron asustados-

Esperen no se que hayan hecho los tres pero creo que es mejor saber lo que está pasando -dijo Rayko sonriendo calmado, las hembras seguían molestas pero asintieron-

Nosotras estábamos lavando ropa en el río, en eso parte de nuestra ropa interior desapareció toda ella -dijo uña leopardo molesta-

Encontramos un rastro de nuestra ropa interior hasta un lugar, cuando la encontramos estos tres estaban revisando una bolsa llena de ropa interior -dijo una cabra molesta-

¡Ahora mismo los vamos a hacer pagar caro! -gritó uña leopardo molesta- ¡Cuelguenlos de las pelotas! -las demás hembras gritaron dándole la razón y los tres machos se escondieron detrás de Rayko asustados-

Vamos cálmense de seguro todo esto es un error -dijo Rayko sonriendo nervioso-

Es verdad, seguimos a un hurón con la bolsa -dijo San asustado- lo logramos detener pero salió huyendo y dejó la bolsa con ropa interior lo juro

Yo también lo juro -dijeron los dos machos nerviosos- no nos rompan nada -Rayko solo sonrió un poco con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Yo les creo, creo que dicen la verdad y creo que este error no se volverá a cometer

Eso mismo dijiste la vez pasada cuando Byakun se emborrachó y destruyo la mitad del bar el solo -dijo una cabra molesta y Byakun asintió sonriendo nervioso- tiene que pagar está vez no se saldrá con la suya

Nooooo...ya que ataquenlo chicas -dijo Rayko sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Me venderás así como así a las chicas locas?! -Byakun gritó asustado y Rayko solo comenzó a caminar un poco para irse-

Lo siento chicos pero deben tener más consideración y ser más maduros -dijo Rayko sonriendo- bien los dejo

¡No! ¡No nos dejes aquí! -gritaron los tres asustados y las chicas comenzaron a atacarlos, por toda una hora se escucharon gritos de todo tipo, diciendo maldiciones, pidiendo ayuda entre otros, después de un rato todas las hembras se fueron dejando a Byakun y los otros tirados en el suelo-

No puedo creer que Rayko nos haya abandonado...hay...de esa forma -dijo San sorprendido-

¿Que esperabas? Siempre fue el más responsable el niñito bueno -dijo Byakun con algo de sarcasmo-

No puedo creer que ni el nos creyó -dijo Bult sorprendido- me pregunto ¿que dirá nuestra maestra? -los tres suspiraron y regresaron al palacio-

¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! -We había gritado con fuerza asustando a los tres- no puedo creer que hayan robado la ropa interior de las chicas así nada más

Ya dijimos que no fue nuestra culpa -dijo Byakun intranquilo-

¡Ha callar! -We gritó molesta y los tres bajaron la cabeza- mañana iran a la aldea y se disculparan con las mueres y espero que esto no vuelva a pasar

Entendido maestra -dijeron los tres nerviosos, Wen se retiró tallándose la cabeza, en el fondo estaba un tigre de bengala macho con los ojos azules, usaba una camisa de color negra con bordes amarillos y un pantalón con una cinta de color amarilla, el tigre se estaba riendo un poco al verlos-

Que escena más divertida -dijo el tigre riendo- aún no puedo creer que pasaron por eso son unos idiotas ni siquiera hubiera ido a ese lugar

Mejor cállate Ryuma tu ni sabes qué pasó en ese lugar -dijo Byakun serio-

No tuve que estar ahí para saber que así terminaría -dijo Ryuma riendo un poco-

Vengan chicos mejor no le hagamos caso a este sujeto -dijo Byakun serio- tenemos mejores cosas que hacer -los tres se estaban retirando dejando a Ryuma solo, Ryuma comenzó a caminar por el palacio viendo las cosas que había por ahí, vio que en una estatua de un tigre de color plata estaba un agujero, de solo ver el agujero se molestó y se acercó a los rollos y pergaminos que estaban rodeando la estatua-

Veamos si encuentro ese maldito rollo de nuevo -dijo Ryuma molesto, buscó entre los rollos buscando uno en específico, siguió buscando pero no lo encontraba-

Ryuma -dijo Rayko serio y Ryuma se dio la vuelta viendo a Rayko en la puerta- ¿que estás buscando?

Nada solo ordenaba un poco por aqui -dijo Ryuma calmado pero aún teniendo una actitud seria- mejor me voy ya que no hay nada problema por aquí

Espera -Rayko le hablo y Ryuma se detuvo viendo a Rayko- ¿no estarás buscando el pergamino de la armadura maligna?

Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo -dijo Ryuma serio- me tengo que ir ya no tengo nada más que decirte -Ryuma solo choco su hombro con el de Rayko y se fue caminando, Rayko solo suspiro y camino por el palacio hasta llegar con la maestra Wen la cuál estaba en un patio meditando-

Dime Rayko algo te preocupa ¿verdad? -dijo Wen sonriendo y Rayko suspiro para sentarse a su lado- sabes que siempre puedes contarme todo hijo

Si, madre la verdad siento que últimamente Ryuma está tramando algo muy malo -dijo Rayko calmado- lo encuentro hasta muy tarde leyendo los pergaminos del antiguo Maestro del rayo, no se que está buscando pero el nos ha dado muchas razones para desconfiar de de

Si sé cómo te siente, yo también siento que el está tramando algo muy malo -dijo Wen sería- Rayko cómo Guerrero de las Tormentas tu debes detener a Ryuma si algo malo llega a pasar

Entendido madre -dijo Rayko calmado, en el exterior Ryuma estaba caminando con un pergamino en las manos, el pergamino era de color negro con bordes rojos, estaba molesto y suspiro para calmarse-

No puedo creer que lo haya escondido los otros dos, por suerte tengo uno por ahora -dijo Ryuma molesto, siguió caminando por el bosque por más de una hora hasta que llegó a un cueva con una cuerda con seis sellos blancos en la entradas unidos, tocó la cuerda y este le dio una descarga- Maldicion -retrocedió un poco y vio que en los seas papeles había unas letras que brillaban de color rojo- esto me tomara más tiempo de lo que pensé -chocó las palmas y comenzó a mover los dedos haciendo sellos con ellos, levantó los dedos índice y medio de cada mano sin soltarlas, mientras Ryuma estaba en eso Byakun y los machos estaban pidiendo perdón en la aldea con todas las hembras que encontraban, Ming y Wings los estaban siguiendo mientras reía un poco-

Jamás espera estar viva para ver esto -dijo Ming sonriendo- Byakun, San y Bult pidiendo perdón por sus torpezas jaja

Si siempre quise ver esto -dijo Wings sonriendo- ¿cómo se siente perder la hombría chicos?

Lo mismo que se sentirás cuando pierdas las plumas mi querida amiga -dijo Byakun algo molesto-

Vaya el gatito si que tiene colmillos -dijo Wings sonriendo- vamos Byakun esto te lo ganaste por pasarte de listo -voló y se paró en la cabeza de Byakun- esto se lo buscaron

Cállate -dijeron los tres alto molestos, siguieron recorriendo el pueblo hasta llegar a la casa de una leopardo-

Y lamento mucho lo qué pasó con la ropa interior -dijo Byakun avergonzado-

Espera...¿no eres tú Byakun? -dijo la leopardo sorprendida-

Si soy yo ¿por que? -dijo Byakun confundido, la leopardo lo sujeto de los hombros y lo atrajo y le dio un rodillazo en los genitales y lo dejo caer en el suelo, Ming y Wings se estaban riendo bastante por la escena- ¿porque?

¡Por no venir a verme después de dejar que tuvieras sexo conmigo! -la leopardo grito molesta estaba por entrar a su casa pero se dio la vuelta le dio una patada en el estomago a Byakun dejando que se quejara con más fuerza-

¡Ooou! -dijeron los machos sorprendidos-

Jajaja no puedo creer que esto ha pasado -dijo Ming entre risas- estuvo del diez jaja jaja

Ya deja...de reírte...pero..pero -Byakun se levantó y se acercó a un balde para vomitar- hay esto es horrible y es peor porque sentí que mis tigrillos se subieron...hay dios..-Byakun siguió vomitando en el balde dejando a los machos asustados-

Vaya que técnica más terrorifica -dijo Bult asustado- ¿Realmente estuviste con ella y no la llamaste ni la visitaste?

No...bueno pensé..todo pasó y ella no tenía nada para mi -dijo Byakun nervioso- además ella me provocó

Si cómo no -dijo Ming sonriendo con burla- lo más seguro es que tu estabas en el bar y solo viste lo primero que te gusta ver y eso es pechos mostrados en un vestido escotado

Error, error -dijo Byakun calmado- vi que estaba llorando, la consolé y luego me la tiré en la cama -los demás solo soltaron un grito entendiendo los lo que quería decir-

Oigan ¿por qué hay tanta gente en el bar? -dijo San sorprendido viendo que más enfrente estaba una gran fila de animales en su mayoría machos- son muchos hombres

Debe haber algo que les guste -dijo Ming calmada-

Y esas son dos buenas razones -dijo Byakun sonriendo, en un rato todos estaban dentro del bar viendo a la multitud- ¡Pechos! -frente a ellos estaba una leona de pechos blancos talla grande sirviendo tragos a los demás machos-

¡Una cantinera! -dijeron San y Bult sonriendo- ¡Yo la pido! -San gritó sonriendo, Byakun y Bult se quejaron molestos- esos, perdón digo eso, no perdón digo ella será mía

Si claro pero apuesto que terminaras algo golpeado -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Vamos ni que fuera tan linda esa cantinera -dijo Ming molesta-

Es la chica más sensual que he visto en mi vida -dijo Bult sonriendo- yo digo que si vale la pena ser golpeada por ella, pero ser golpeado en mi traserito peludo jijiji -los demás solo lo vieron confundidos, pasaron el rato juntos y regresaron al palacio ebrios- saben...saben..que necesitamos...una empanada...

No...yo digo..que debemos...ir a fumar...chorizos -dijo San sonriendo, Ming y Byakun estaban riendo un poco viendo cómo los tres se caían un poco por lo borrachos que estaban, apenas entraron al palacio todos cayeron al suelo por los mareos-

¿Que dices los dejamos ahí o los llevamos a un lado para que duerman un rato? -dijo Ming sonriendo-

Si oooo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, de su ropa saco lo que parecía ser tinta y un pincel- les hacemos dibujos obsenos en sus caras, le dibujaré un pene a Bult en su cara

Yo le pondré a Wings arpia en el busto -dijo Ming sonriendo, los dos estaban riendo un poco haciendo los dibujos a sus compañeros hasta que vieron a San tirado en el suelo- por su pelo negro no podemos hacerle nada

Es verdad detesto que tenga el pelo así -dijo Byakun algo aburrido, lo pensó un poco y sonrío levantando la mano derecha creando una garra de rayo, se acercó y comenzó a tratarlo algo en la frente dejándole unas leves quemaduras- jiji ¿que te parece?

Jamás pensé que eso le pondrías -dijo Ming sonriendo, en la frente de San decía Joto- jajaja que divertido bueno vamos a descansar un poco -los dos estaban caminando tranquilamente mientras Ming suspiró y vio a Byakun un momento- ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Claro...ya lo hemos hecho antes -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los dos se besaron algo fuerte y entraron a un cuarto, Ming sujeto el cuello de Byakun y Byakun sujeto el trasero a Ming levantándola y sentándola en la cama, le abrió la camisa a Ming y comenzó a deshacer sus vendajes, Ming le quitó la camisa dejando ver que Byakun tenía el cuerpo trabajo, le dio besos por el pecho bajando un poco lamiendo un poco sus pecho, le quitó la cinta y le bajo los pantalones mostrando a Byakun desnudo, Ming y Byakun estaban en la cama, Ming ya estaba desnuda y Byakun masajeaba su vagina con sus dedos, la vagina de Ming comenzó a mojarse un poco, Ming besaba a Byakun mientras los masturbaba con sus manos, movía sus manos de arriba a abajo, el pene de Byakun sé mojo un poco en la punta y Ming se agachó para meter el pene el de Byakun en su boca, movió la cabeza un poco de arriba a abajo, estaba moviendo la cabeza algo rápido dejando que Byakun suspirara un poco-

Ming has mejorado bastante -dijo Byakun sorprendido y sonrojado, Ming sacó el pene de Byakun y lo lamió un poco en el cuerpo-

He estado mejorado, practicando con una banana al día -dijo Ming sonriendo, sujeto el pene de Byakun con sus senos y comenzó a moverlos un poco hasta que Byakun eyaculo cubriendo la cara de Ming dejándola sorprendida- vaya no habías tenido sexo ¿en mucho tiempo? -pasó sus dedos por la mejilla y tomo algo de semen para probarlo-

Si...dos semanas -dijo Byakun sonriendo- una vez estuve cerca de tener la semana perfecta

Si y creo que Rayko la arruino diciendo buena suerte -dijo Ming sonriendo, acostó a Byakun en la cama y ella sujeto el pene de Byakun- bueno ya es hora de hacerlo más divertido -Ming sé penetro ella sola y comenzó a moverse dejando que sus senos se balancearan un poco, abrió las piernas y levanto las rodillas, movió las caderas mientras gemía un poco derramando más fluidos de su vagina, Byakun le sujeto los senos de Ming y los movió un poco mientras Ming no dejaba de gemir, los apretó un poco y luego los junto para hacer que se frotaran entre ellos, Ming no podía dejar de gemir y su vagina derramaba más fluidos-

Byakun recogió de lado a Ming y le sujeto la pierna derecha para abrirla y la envestía con algo de fuerza, Ming estaba gimiendo mucho mientras Byakun aplicaba más fuerza, se movió más rápido y Ming gritó derramando más fluidos de su vagina, Ming estaba cansada y algo intranquila-

Vaya eso estuvo bien -dijo Ming sonriendo sonrojada- ahora...-Byakun le dio la vuelta dejándola a cuatro patas- espera...-Byakun la penetro con algo de fuerza y Ming gimió con fuerza y su vagina derramando más fluidos dejando una mancha en el suelo, Byakun la sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a mover rápido las caderas- Ah Ah Byakun que rico...pero no tan Rapido...Ah Ah -Byakun envestía con más velocidad haciendo que Ming viniera más fuerte dejando manchas en la cama, siguió envistiendo y Ming termino corriéndose dejando una gran mancha en la cama- Byakun..ha..ha...creo que ya no...-Ming estaba cansada pero Byakun la dejo acostada en la cama de espaldas y le levantó las caderas para penetrarla con fuerza- ah ah ah Byakun...impresiónate...pero no puedo..más...ah ah..Byakun más duro...ah ah

Ming le sujeto el cuello a Byakun mientras Byakun la envestía con más fuerza, Ming estaba gritando y gimiendo con fuerza p, sujeto la espalda de Byakun y clavó sus garras en la espalda de Byakun, Byakun estaba aplicando más fuera y velocidad mientras Ming estaba gimiendo y gritando con los ojos hacia arriba y jadeaba con fuerza-

Mi vagina se moja...quiero más fuerte...Byakun dale más fuerte -Ming gritó gimiendo con fuerza- mi vagina sé moja, se moja, se moja...dale más fuerte, me corro, me corro -Byakun aplicó con más fuerza y termino eyaculando dentro de la vagina de Ming y Ming gritó expulsando más fluidos de su vagina, Byakun se alejó y la vagina de Ming derramó una gran cantidad de fluidos y semen en la cama- ...eres..increíble...-Byakun sonrió y se limpió el pene con unos pañuelos-

De nada preciosa -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se acostó en la cama- ¿que quieres hacer ahora?

Si no es mucha molestia Byakun quiero descansar...las piernas me tiemblan mucho -dijo Ming sonriendo, Byakun salió del cuarto y Ming suspiro- no estás hecho para el matrimonio de eso te lo aseguro -Byakun escucho la última parte y se fue a dormir, mientras tanto afuera en el exterior estaba Rayko viendo el palacio-

Mmmm no está aquí -dijo Rayko serio- ¿Ryuma dónde estás y que estás haciendo? -Rayko gruñó viendo al bosque y se fue corriendo, mientras tanto en la cueva Ryuma estaba cansado y los sellos de papel se estaban deshaciendo frente a el-

Bien ya he eliminado los sellos -dijo Ryuma molesto, entró en la cueva y siguió caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un altar con velas encendidas- por más de cien años estás velas estuvieron encendidas, y está caja frente a mi tiene una parte de la armadura maligna -cómo lo había dicho frente a él había una caja de color negra con una soga morada en el centro- bien sello kai-sujeto los dedos índices de su mano derecha con su mano izquierda, al aplicar ese movimiento de manos la soga deshizo el nudo y se liberó un brillo de la caja-

Bien ya tengo una parte faltan las demás -dijo Ryuma serio y se retiró, Wen por su parte estaba meditando cuando sintió el cambio en el viento y se levantó quedando quieta-

La armadura Abysmal -dijo Wen sería- ¿quien la liberó?

Madre -Rayko se acercó a Wen sorprendido- ¿también lo sintió? Hay una energía maligna en el campo

Eso me temo hijo, la armadura Abysmal ha sido liberada de su sello -dijo Wen seria- pero no creo que haya sido liberada solo quedan dos partes, ven conmigo

¿A dónde vamos? -dijo Rayko confundido-

Vamos a la primera cueva, la segunda está algo lejos y el pergamino está sellado en mi cuarto -dijo Wen sería, Rayko asintió y la siguió mientras los dos salían del palacio, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero Ryuma estaba detrás de ellos escuchando todo sonriendo-

Bien conque ahí está el segundo pergamino -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- solo espera un poco más Rayko yo seré el que se convierta en el Guerrero más poderoso -a la mañana siguiente Byakun y los demás estaban despertando, los compañeros de Byakun habían estado en el patio toda la mañana-

Hay que horror -dijo Wings sorprendida- siento que me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con una campana

Yo siento que me hubiera tragado mi vomito anoche -dijo Bult mareado, su vista se aclaró un poco y vio a los lados- ¿por que tienes escrito arpia en el pecho? -Wings se dio cuenta que en su pecho estaba la palabra arpia escrita-

¿Y tu porque tienes un pene pintado en tu cara? -dijo Wings confundida y en ambas mejillas Bult tenía un dibujo-

Byakun -dijeron los dos molestos- huy cuando lo encuentre lo haré pagar por esto -dijo Wings molesta-

No si yo lo encuentro primero -dijo Bult molesto-

Hay cállense mi cabeza me duele mucho -dijo San medio dormido- tengo resaca -se tallo la frente tratando de calmarse un poco- ¿por que me duele la cabeza?

Quizás porque tienes la palabra joto escrita en la frente -dijo Wings riendo un poco- huy reír no es bueno

¡¿Que?! -San gritó sorprendido y se quejó- hay mi cabeza, cuando encuentre Byakun lo mato -se tallo la cabeza y los tres se quejaron, Byakun y Ming se estaban riendo un poco viéndolos a ambos- ¡Byakun! -San se sujeto la cabeza quejándose-

Te vamos a hacer daño por lo que hiciste -dijo Bult molesto-

Quiero ver que lo intenten chicos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- además ya saben cómo soy, y ustedes tienen la culpa por dormirse ya saben que me gusta mucho jugar

¡Byakun! -los tres gritaron molestos y se volvieron a quejar sujetándose las cabezas por la resaca-

Oigan ahora que lo veo ¿dónde están Rayko y mi madre? -dijo Byakun confundido, los demás pensaron lo mismo y todos notaron que no había ni señal de Ryuma tampoco, en la cueva Rayko y Wen estaban viendo que la caja no estaba, Rayko estaba tratando de sentir algún aroma pero lo perdía-

No puedo el olor se disfraza con el de las frutas y las hiervas -dijo Rayko serio- no hay señal de quién lo haya hecho

Maldita sea -dijo Wen molesta- no queda de otra regresemos al palacio, pero todavía tengo mis sospechas de que Ryuma hizo todo esto -Rayko asintió y los dos suspiraron regresando al palacio-

¿Que tiene de importante esa armadura Abysmal? -dijo Rayko confundido-

Hay hijo pensé que eras el más responsable -dijo Wen sonriendo- la armadura Abysmal es una armadura que permite al portador aumentar sus habilidades veinte veces, pero solo aumenta la poderes de aquellos quienes tienen sentimientos malos

En este caso Ryuma y sus celos hacia mi y Byakun -dijo Rayko serio- ¿tanto llegaría para tratar de demostrar algo?

Bueno no estoy muy segura lo que si se es que el no se detendrá ante nada hasta tener lo que hiere -dijo Wen sería, los dos suspiraron mientras en otra parte Ryuma estaba retirando el sello de la tercera caja dónde estaba la armadura-

Si la tercera parte de la armadura el peto -dijo Ryuma sonriendo, sujeto la armadura y se la llevó con el, salió de la cueva y se acercó a un tronco de árbol cortado a la mitad, puso el peto en el centro, había brazaletes y una protección para las piernas, todo estaba de un color gris y parecía que estaba por romperse- bien es hora de que está armadura me haga caso -de su ropa saco una piedra de color negra con firma de rombo, la apretó hasta que se incrustó en su piel y comenzó a sangrar un poco extendió su mano y dejó que su sangre cayera en las partes de la armadura dejando que pasara de gris a roja carmesí por su sangre-

Armadura Abysmal te entrego parte de mi sangre para que reencarnes y me des de tu poder para destruya a mis enemigos -dijo Ryuma serio, la sangre y la piedra comenzaron a brillar de color rojo y la armadura comenzó a brillar también, Ryuma puso la piedra negra en el centro del pecho de la armadura y la armadura se levantó quedando flotando frente a el, tomó el peto y sonrío viendo que la armadura comenzaba a cambiar un poco- bien Rayko dentro de poco será tu muerte

En el palacio del rayo Byakun estaba sonriendo viendo a sus cuatro compañeros rodeándolo listos para atacar, Byakun sonrió y se puso en guardia, San avanzó corriendo por la derecha y lanzó un golpe pero Byakun se movió esquivando el golpe, Bult avanzó corriendo también lanzando un cabezazo pero Byakun salgo girando esquivando el golpe, cayó de rodillas, Ming y Wings estaban detrás de él concentrando rayos en sus brazos y lanzaron un golpe contra el, el suelo tembló con fuerza por el impacto del ataque, Byakun salió del humo y quedo en guardia lejos de ellos-

Vaya se ve que han puesto empeño -dijo Byakun sorprendido, los cuatro sonrieron y avanzaron corriendo, San giró y lanzó un golpe con su palma, Byakun le dio un golpe en el brazo y le dio una patada en el estomago, lo alejó un poco y se cruzó de brazos soportando un golpe de Bult, le dio un rodillazo en el mentón haciendo que levantara la cabeza, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, Ming gritó y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo rosa, Byakun sujeto el golpe con su palma liberando los rayos del brazo de Ming, Byakun se quejó y libero rayos de su cuerpo, le dio un golpe a Ming alejándola un poco pero Wings avanzó rápido hacia el y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Byakun se quejó y le dio un codazo en la espalda tirándola al suelo, Bult gritó y salto lanzando un golpe cayendo en picada, Byakun abrió los ojos sorprendido y salto a la derecha esquivando el ataque, Bult termino golpeando el suelo soltando algunos rayos verdes y Byakun levantó los brazos sorprendido, San grito y le dio una patada a Byakun en el lado derecho del cuerpo tirándolo al suelo-

Listo te golpee yo gano -dijo San sonriendo-

Eso fue trampa me distraje -dijo Byakun molesto-

Puedes poner todas as excusas que quieras pero aún así no pudiste ganarle a San y su inteligencia -dijo Wings sonriendo- eres el más rápido pero cuando ganas un encuentro o sientes que ganas te distraes con facilidad

Ya suenas cómo mi madre -dijo Byakun calmado- vaya que son algo obstinados

Bueno descansemos un momento -dijo Ming calmada viendo su mano ligeramente lastimada- vaya mi mano si se lastimó

Mejor descansa yo puedo seguir -dijo Bult sonriendo-

Veo que ya empezaron el entrenamiento -dijo Wen sonriendo llegando junto a Rayko-

Si madre empezamos hace poco -dijo Byakun calmado- no los hemos visto en un buen rato ¿a dónde fueron?

Tan solo fuimos a investigar algo -dijo Wen sonriendo- por cierto ¿han visto a Ryuma?

¿A Ryuma? -dijo San confundido- no, no lo hemos visto desde ayer -Rayko solo arrugo un poco la mirada y se puso serio-

Dejando eso de lado ¿Ming fuiste por lo que te pedí? -dijo Wen sonriendo-

¿Lo que me pidió? -dijo Ming confundida- ¡Ha es verdad! ¡Perdón lo olvidé completamente!

Hay pequeña déjame adivinar, ¿tener sexo con Byakun te hizo olvidar todas tus ocupaciones? -dijo Wen sonriendo, Byakun y Ming se sonrojaron un poco y desviaron la mirada pero todos los vieron confundidos y sorprendidos-


	34. el Guerrero del Tigre segunda parte

¿Ustedes...han..tenido...sexo..? -dijo Wings sorprendida-

¡Byakun se supone que debías esperar al matrimonio! -Rayko gritó sorprendido-

¡Soy un hombre y tengo necesidades hermano! -Byakun gritó sonrojado- ¡Hay ¿cómo lo supo?!

Soy tu madre y maestra ¿recuerdas? Nos hay nada que me puedas ocultar -dijo Wen sonriendo- y eso va para todos ustedes -los demás se pusieron sorprendidos sobre todo Rayko y San- bien San saca algunas mesas antes de que cuente que tu espacio se hizo espacio en el espacio a los espacios -San se puso más nervioso- si no quieres que llene los espacio te sugiero que te apures

Si maestra -dijo San asustado y salió corriendo-

Rayko-dijo Wen sonriendo y Rayko se estiró quedando quiero y nervioso- trae las bebidas o les diré lo que está debajo de tu cama

Si madre enseguida -dijo Rayko asustado y también se fue corriendo- __Solo espero que no les diga que tengo revistas de hembras embarazadas debajo de mi cama, son revistas porno muy valiosas -__ pensó nervioso y siguió corriendo-

Los demás vayan por platos tendremos una fiesta -dijo Wen sonriendo-

¿Una fiesta? -dijo Bult confundido- ¿que estamos celebrando?

Ya les diré después -dijo Wen sonriendo, los demás le hicieron caso antes de que les dijera sus secretos, trajeron mesa p, algunos platos y unas bebidas- bien todo está casi listo

¿Que vamos a celebrar? -dijo Byakun calmado tomando su lugar en un extremo-

Vamos a esperar a Ming -dijo Wen sonriendo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Ming cargando una caja en sus manos- vaya eres algo lengua

Lo lamento mucho pero fui lo más rápido posible pero al volver me di cuenta de que me habían dado un pastel y tuve que volver caminando -dijo Ming calmada, se acercó a la mesa y dejó la caja en la mesa-

¿Nos llamo por un pastel? -dijo Wings sonriendo- que buenas gracias adoro el pastel

Yo también -dijeron los demás sonriendo-

Si lo sé pero este pastel no es de cualquier pastel, está vez tenemos una gran ocasión -dijo Wen sonriendo- Rayko, Byakun ¿saben que día es hoy?

No madre -dijeron ambos hermanos sorprendidos-

Es su cumpleaños -dijo Wen sonriendo y los dos se sorprendieron-

Es verdad lo había olvidado -dijo Byakun sorprendido- vaya conque ya han pasado quince años

Si los años van pasando -dijo Wen sonriendo- verán en este día los encontré y los adopte cómo mis hijos, también los hice parte de mi alumnado, desde ese día mi vida y la de todos en este palacio ha sido más que dulce -los demás sonrieron y asintieron- bien alumnos coman con confianza está vez invito yo

Gracias -dijeron todos sonriendo, abrieron la caja y comenzaron a comer tranquilos, todo estaba pasando tranquilo mientras Wen estaba sonriendo pero en su mente estaba muy preocupada-

 _ _Ahora ya la siento...tal como lo temía...el ya ha liberado la energía de la armadura maligna, nadie se ha dado cuenta ya que no están al nivel de un Maestro pero yo si -__ pensó Wen sería viendo a los demás- __Solo quiero que tengan un ambiente tranquilo y sin problemas__ -todos estaban conversando y riendo hasta que Byakun movió su oreja derecha y Rayko sintió algo en el aire-

Hermano ¿sentiste eso? -dijo Byakun confundido, Rayko le puso atención confundido- es extraño siento como si algo malo se aproximará, es algo de temor

¿Que dices Byakun? -dijo San confundido igual que los demás, Wen se sorprendió por eso y Byakun se sorprendió-

Algo se acerca -dijo Byakun serio, Rayko, Wen y Byakun se dieron la vuelta viendo que había un resplandor rojo carmesí en la puerta, todos se asustaron y la energía que vieron avanzó hacia ellos causando una explosión en el campo, todos saltaron esquivando el ataque pero estaban un poco sorprendidos-

Pero...¿de dónde vino eso? -dijo San sorprendido, Byakun, Rayko y Wen se sorprendieron y escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos-

Vaya así que pudieron esquivar mi ataque -dijo Ryuma sonriendo y todos se dieron la vuelta viendo que Ryuma estaba usando la armadura Abysmal, el pero era rojo ajustado al cuerpo sin mangas con un relieve de rayos en el cuerpo y espalda, usaba brazaletes en forma de cilindros con un relieve de rayos dorados, también tenía protección en las piernas, sus ojos eran morados y el resto era de color negro- hola compañeros

¿Ryuma? -dijeron todos sorprendidos y asustados- ¿que es esto Ryuma? -dijo Bult sorprendido-

¡¿Ryuma porque nos atacas?! -Byakun gritó molesto- ¡Sabes que esto lo podemos considerar como traición!

¡Cállate! -Ryuma gritó molesto- yo solo quiero pelear contra Rayko, vamos Rayko quiero que pelees conmigo -Rayko se dobló un poco de las piernas y gruñendo-

No dejaré que eso pase -dijo Wen enojada- Ryuma tu tendrás que pelear conmigo, eres mi responsabilidad y tendré que detenerte

Tu responsabilidad -dijo Ryuma molesto, parto los puños y unos rayos rojos carmesí aparecieron en su cuerpo- por tu estupido sentimiento hacia Rayko y Byakun perdí mi oportunidad de convertirme en el Guerrero Tigre, quiero hacerlos pagar a todos y con el primero que comenzare será Rayko los matare a todos

¡¿Que estupideces estás diciendo?! -Byakun gritó molesto y todos asintieron-

¡Ryuma si te quitas esa armadura y te disculpas te perdonaremos! -Ming gritó molesta y los demás asintieron- ¡¿además porque haces esto?!

Porque odio a Rayko, siempre superándome, siempre ganándome, y la pero humillación es que el...es que...el -Ryuma apretó los puños y los rayos se convirtieron en una aura roja en su cuerpo- ¡Es que no se maldito sujeto se convirtió en el Guerrero de las Tormentas jamás se lo perdonare!

Solo porque Rayko es mejor que tu en todo es tu razón para atacarnos -dijo Wen sería- que patético y triste por ti

Ya basta de juegos -Ryuma avanzó corriendo sorprendiendo a todos, apareció frente a Byakun y Bult dándoles un golpe en el pecho con los brazos extendidos a los lados, los dos gritaron y fueron lanzados contra una pared con fuerza, San avanzó corriendo igual que Ming y lanzaron un golpe espero Ryuma se giró levantando los brazos deteniendo el golpe, los dos gritaron creando rayos y lanzaron un golpe soltando los rayos frente a Ryuma pero Ryuma solo resistió los ataques con su armadura-

No puede ser -dijo San sorprendido, Ryuma le dio un golpe a San en la cabeza alejándolo un poco, avanzó he le dio una patada a Ming en el cuerpo lanzándola a otro extremo, Wings avanzó girando envuelto en rayos pero Ryuma la sujeto del cuello con fuerza, la levanto y la estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, Byakun apareció detrás de Ryuma y lo sujeto con brazos-

¡Hermano maestra Wen! ¡Ahora! -Byakun gritó y Ryuma vio cómo Rayko y Wen avanzaron corriendo y le dio un golpe a Ryuma en el cuerpo soltando rayos azules en un fuerte impacto, Byakun y Ryuma se quejaron, Byakun lo soltó y los dos maestros empujaron a Ryuma hasta que se estrelló con una pared, los dos se alejaron saltando y vieron cómo Ryuma se levantó liberando un rayo rojo en su cuerpo-

Déjenme pelear a mi -dijo Wen sería-

Pero maestra -dijo Rayko preocupado-

No importa sé que así podre hacerme cargo de el por ahora además esto es mi responsabilidad -dijo Wen calmada- vamos aleja a tus compañeros de aquí

Entendido -dijo Rayko serio y se alejó de ella corriendo, Wen camino hasta colocarse frente a Ryuma-

No importa que se alejen de todas maneras morirán -dijo Ryuma sonriendo-

Pensé que en tu corazón había bondad pero me equivoqué -dijo Wen calmada- que desastre, yo tuve la culpa de todo

Así es, tu siempre escogiste a Rayko y a Byakun porque dan tus hijos está vez te devolveré el dolor de todos estos años -dijo Ryuma molesto, avanzó corriendo y apareció frente Wen lanzó un golpe y Wen saltó esquivando el golpe, junto sus manos y los movió hacia enfrente-

¡Disparo de plasma! -Wen gritó sería y disparo cuatro esferas de color azul de sus manos hechas de rayo, los ataques le dieron a Ryuma en el cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo, Ryuma avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe horizontal con el brazo, Wen levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, se giró y le dio una patada a Ryuma en el mentón, lo levantó del suelo y avanzó para darle un golpe en el estomago, lo siguió golpeando peroRyuma le sujeto las muñecas y la atrajo para darle un cabezazo en la cara, la atrajo de nuevo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, la siguió golpeando hasta que Wen levantó las piernas en un salto y las doblo apoyándose en el cuerpo de Ryuma-

Vaya pensé que te había enseñado mejor pero doy cuente de que has olvidado todo -dijo Wen sería, siguió aplicando fuerza en sus piernas hasta que Ryuma la soltó, Wen saltó y cayó de pie frente a el, avanzo corriendo y Ryuma lanzó un golpe esperando golpearla pero Wen desapareció y apareció detrás de Ryuma dandole un golpe en la espalda, Ryuma se giró lanzando un golpe pero Wen ya no estaba, Wen apareció de su lado derecho y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Ryuma se quejó y cayó de manos al suelo, Wen avanzó corriendo y lanzó una patada pero Ryuma lo sujeto, la levanto y la lanzó contra el suelo, la sujeto de la cara con ambas manos y liberó un rayo carmesí de sus manos dejando que electrocutara a Wen, wen gritó un poco fuerte por el dolor, Ryuma la soltó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, la siguió golpeando en todo el cuerpo hasta que le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándola contra el palacio, Rayko y los demás estaban corriendo hasta que escucharon el grito de parte de su maestra-

Nuestra madre está en peligro -dijo Byakun preocupado-

Byakun sabes muy bien que ella es capaz de resistir casi todo -dijo Rayko serio- además no podemos hacer mucho para ayudarla

Has lo que quieras pero yo no la dejaré morir así nada más -dijo Byakun molesto y comenzó a correr de regreso-

¡Vuelve aquí Byakun! -Rayko gritó molesto y Byakun se fue corriendo, en el palacio se escucho un impacto y se vio cómo un rayo carmesí y un rayo azul salieron volando por el aire, en el palacio Ryuma y Wen estaban forcejeando sujetándose de las manos liberando rayos de sus manos-

Rayos eres más fuerte de lo que pensé -dijo Ryuma molesto-

Ya te dije que no me subestimes -dijo Wen sería, saltó y le dio una patada a Ryuma en la cara, Ryuma le dio un golpe en la cara con su brazo derecho y la tiro al suelo, Wen giró en el suelo y se levantó avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Ryuma le regresó el golpe y sus puños chocaron, se liberó una onda de sonido entre los dos creando una onda de rayos de nuevo, Ryuma retrajo su brazo izquierdo y formó una esfera de rayos rojos, la disparo extendiendo el brazo y le dio a N en el cuerpo haciendo que gritara y cayera al suelo herida y algo quemada, Ryuma avanzó corriendo y le dio una tecleada en el cuerpo, la siguió empujando hasta que la estrelló con una pared dejándola atorada ahí mismo-

Ahora el golpe final -Ryuma levantó el brazo derecho formando una rayo carmesí en su mano-

¡Eso nunca! -Byakun gritó y Ryuma se dio la vuelta- ¡Plasma de voltaje! -Byakun rugió con fuerza y lanzó un golpe disparando una de rayos azules de su mano, el ataque avanzó y le dio a Ryuma en su cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo- ¡Madre aléjate de aquí!

Byakun -dijo Wen herida y cansada- ese chico jamás me hace caso -Wen cayó al suelo pero Rayko la atrapó- gracias hijo -la ayuda a caminar y la dejo con Byakun-

Llévatela a un lugar seguro yo me haré cargo de Ryuma -dijo Rayko serio-

No te dejaré solo -dijo Byakun serio pero atrapó a Wen en sus brazos- tenemos que pelear juntos

No bastara váyanse ya -dijo Rayko serio- por favor Byakun, además si peleo yo solo si tengo posibilidades

Hasle caso a tu hermano Byakun, el es Guerrero Tigre de las tormentas y podrá hacerle frente -dijo Wen sería, Byakun asintió y la ayudo a salir de ahí mientras Rayko veía cómo Ryuma salía de las rocas algo molesto y herido-

No te mueres con nada maldito -dijo Rayko sonriendo- veo que sigues siendo resistente

Es mejor que no me provoques Rayko, ese ataque que me lanzo tu hermano me hizo un poco de daño pero también enojo -dijo Ryuma molesto- tu eres al único que quiero derrotar, siempre superándome en cada aspecto, está vez yo ganaré

Ya lo veremos -Rayko se cubrió de rayos de color azul y avanzó corriendo, los dos gritaron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Ryuma lanzó un golpe y Rayko se cruzó de brazos deteniéndolo, Rayko concentro rayos en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe Ryuma en la cara, Ryuma se quejó pero giro y le dio una patada aRayko en las costillas lanzándolo contra el palacio y lo estrelló, Ryuma concentro rayos en sus manos y las extendió liberando varias esferas hacia Rayko, Rayko salió de las rocas y salto a otro extremo evitando los ataques, avanzó rápido y le dio una patada a Ryuma directo en el estomago, lo empujó pero Ryuma lo sujeto del cuello con ambas manos, lo estrelló contra el suelo pero Rayko golpeó el suelo liberando varias rocas que golpearon haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Rayko concentro fuego en sus manos formando una esfera, avanzó corriendo y la estrelló contra Ryuma causando que aumentará de tamaño hasta que explotara, Ryuma se quejó y Rayko apareció frente a él dándole una patada en la cara-

Ryuma se enojo y le dio un golpe a Rayko en el estomago haciendo que se quejara, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe, los dos dos estaban pelando de forma rápida, Ryuma lanzó un golpe y Rayko levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, siguieron peleando y Rayko le dio un rodillazo en la cara a Ryuma, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que Ryuma lanzó un golpe y Rayko lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo a la izquierda, se agachó y le dio un golpe a Ryuma en las costillas del lado izquierdo, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Ryuma en la cara, Ryuma se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara, los dos estaban peleando rápido hasta que Ryuma le dio una patada en el estomago lanzándolo a otro extremo, Rayko se giró y termino arrodillado en el suelo, Ryuma apareció frente a el sujetándolo del cuello y le dio una descarga en el cuerpo, Rayko se quejó y liberó un remolino en su cuerpo haciendo que Ryuma lo soltara, Rayko concentro rayos negros en su pierna derecha, avanzó y le dio una patada a Ryuma en el estomago con fuerza, aplicó más fuerza y liberó una rayo negro de su pierna empujando a Ryuma hasta el aire, Ryuma se giró y comenzó a caer en picada concentrando rayos en su puño derecho, Rayko gritó y extendió los brazos formando un escudo de color azul, detuvo el ataque con su escudo liberando una onda de sonido y energía por el impacto, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras Byakun y Wen salían del palacio-

Pronto estará bien madre -dijo Byakun calmado, se topó con Bult- llévatela a otro lado Bult

¿Que harás tu? -dijo Bult confundido-

Iré a ayudará a mi hermano -dijo Byakun serio, Bult asintió y comenzó a correr para alejarse y Byakun fue en dirección del palacio, Wen lo vio un momento mientras un resplandor pasaba y pudo notar en el que usaba un traje de Maestro azul con una lanza, se podían ver alas hechas de energía y ella abrió el ojo sorprendida-

 _ _Byakun en ti hay un gran potencial que supera más allá de los propios límites humanos__ -pensó Wen sorprendida- __si lo veo...serás un gran Guerrero lo sé...__ -en el palacio se escucharon más impactos, Rayko gritó y levanto los brazos saltando, los juntos entrelazando los dedos y lanzó un golpe vertical disparando una llamarada, Ryuma gritó y se cruzó de brazos soportando la llamarada-

Maldito -dijo Rayko molesto, Ryuma termino algo herido pero Rayko ya estaba un poco cansado, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Rayko lanzó un golpe pero Ryuma agacho su cuerpo y le dio un golpe al mentón, avanzó y le dio una patada en el estomago, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Rayko se giró y golpeó el suelo con el puño liberando varias rocas en forma afilada, Ryuma saltó a la derecha y sujeto una roca con su mano derecha, la rompió y luego la lanzó, Rayko gruñó y le dio un golpe a la roca haciéndola pedazos, los dos estaban heridos pero Rayko estaba más cansado-

¡Plasma relámpago! -Byakun gritó molesto y libero varios rayos en forma de un Red cruzada, Ryuma se dio la vuelta y la red eléctrica lo golpeó en varias partes del cuerpo, se quejó y fue lanzando a otro extremo-

¿Byakun qué haces aquí? Te dije que yo me haría cargo de esto -dijo Rayko molesto-

Lo siento hermano pero yo te haré caso está vez yo te ayudaré -dijo Byakun serio- porque yo soy tu hermano -Rayko se sorprendió por eso y sonrío-

Bien entonces los dos pelearemos juntos -dijo Rayko sonriendo, los dos se alistaron y Ryuma salió herido del ataque, los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe, se escucho una onda de sonido y los tres desaparecieron, Byakun lanzó una patada y Ryuma levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque, Ryuma gritó y le dio un golpe a Byakun en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, Rayko apareció detrás de Ryuma y le dio un codazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, Ryuma cayó al suelo pero levanto las piernas sujetando el suelo con las manos y le dio una patada a Rayko en el cuerpo, los tres volvieron a desaparecer y aparecer en otro extremo, se escucho un fuerte estruendo y Byakun fue lanzando a otro extremo con fuerte golpe en el estomago y una quemadura en la piel, Rayko cayó al suelo herido y con una herida en la espalda-

¡Ya me canse juegos está vez los matare a los dos! -Ryuma gritó molesto y concentro rayos rojos en su puño derecho formando una lanza de energía- y comenzare con Byakun

¡Byakun huye! -Rayko gritó enojado pero Byakun apenas pudo levantarse, Ryuma disparo el ataque firmando una onda de rayos rojos carmesí frente a el, Byakun se quedo arrodillado y sorprendido, Rayko expulsó una aura plateada y azul, avanzó rápido y apareció frente a Byakun, extendió los brazos y recibió el ataque por el, Rayko gritó mientras el ataque le causaba un gran daño en el cuerpo quemando parte de su pelo y su ropa se rompía-

¡Rayko! -Byakun gritó asustado y vio cómo el pecho de Rayko había sido quemando con la lanza perforando su estómago, el ataque explota Rayko estaba herido y cansado- Rayko hermano...-Rayko escupió sangre mientras su cuerpo derramaba algo de sangre-

Perdóname...Byakun...-Rayko cayó al suelo herido, Web y los demás sintieron algo en su interior y se dieron la vuelta viendo el palacio- Byakun...

Hermano...Rayko, no...-Byakun estaba sorprendido y asustado- lo lamento...perdóname...

No...esto no es...tu culpa...yo..te defendí una última vez -dijo Rayko sonriendo- que...vergüenza...derrotado por..una técnica tan simple...

Hermano ya no hables más porque tu muerto está muy cerca -dijo Byakun asustado- Rayko resiste por favor

Hermano...diles a los demás...que los..quiero..y siempre...los vi cómo mis hermanos...-dijo Rayko sonriendo- dile a nuestra madre...que muchas...gracias...por todo..que siempre..la ame...-Rayko sujeto la mano derecha de Byakun- Byakun...te lo..encargo por favor...protégelos a todos...-en el brazo derecho de Byakun apareció la Gema del tigre dejándolo sorprendido- te quiero...hermanito..-Rayko murió en los brazos de Byakun dejándolo sorprendido-

¡Hermano! ¡Rayko! -Byakun gritó con fuerza abrazando el cuerpo de Rayko-

Finalmente tuvo lo que se merecía -dijo Ryuma sonriendo pero Byakun estaba llorando-

Grrrrrr ¡ROOOOOAAAAAAAAARG! -Byakun gritó con fuerza y soltó un fuerte rugido, la Gema brillo con más fuerza liberando un Aura de rayos en todo su cuerpo, el viento azoto con fuerza en el campo y Ryuma se asusto-

¡¿Que es esto?! -Ryuma gritó sorprendido, el pelo de Byakun se erizo, sus marcas crecieron más y sus colmillos crecieron formando colmillos de sable- ¡¿Que haces?! -Byakun siguió gritando liberando una onda de rayos azul y plata más grande en su cuerpo, Byakun había liberado su forma de Guardián-

¡Voy a eliminarte Ryuma! -Byakun avanzó corriendo y apareció frentes a Ryuma, le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, Byakun lo siguió hasta que apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe que rompió la armadura, Ryuma gritó y escupió sangre hasta que fue lanzando contra el palacio, Ryuma se levantó y Byakun apareció frente a él y le sujeto el cuello con fuerza, lo empujó hasta estrellarlo en el suelo con fuerza, el lugar templo mientras el suelo se hundía un poco, Byakun gritó y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes a Ryuma en su cuerpo, Ryuma estaba gritando mientras Byakun lo seguida golpeando, lo sujeto del pelo de la cabeza y lo levanto para darle un golpe en el estomago, parte de la armadura se estaba rompiendo dejando pedazos nada más, los compañeros de Byakun llegaron viendo la pelea y luego vieron a Rayko en el suelo-

Ese...de ahí...es Rayko...-dijo Ming asustada y comenzó a llorar, sus compañeros estaban igual de asustados y lloraban un poco, se escucho un fuerte impacto y vieron a Byakun en su forma de Guardián golpeando a Ryuma en todo su cuerpo-

¿Ese es Byakun? -dijo San sorprendido, Ryuma gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Byakun se giró y le sujeto el brazo con sus brazos, lo sujeto del codo y de la muñeca, lo levanto y le dio un rodillazo con fuerza en medio del brazo, Ryuma gritó y vio cómo la armadura y parte de su hueso se rompieron, Ryuma dio un fuerte grito y sujeto su brazo-

Ahora el golpe final -Byakun retrajo ambos brazos a sus costillas concentrando rayos en su cuerpo-

¡No lo hagas Byakun! ¡Perdóname! -Ryuma gritó asustado pero Byakun rugió con fuerza-

¡Plasma relámpago! -Byakun gritó liberando una red eléctrica de nuevo que golpeó a Ryuma en todo el cuerpo, los rayos se volvieron más eres y rompieron la armadura y parte del cuerpo de Ryuma, Ryuma gritó y cayó al suelo dejando un gran agujero, sus huesos estaban rotos y su piel quemada, tenía compulsiones y no se movía- te mataré Ryuma -Byakun levantó el brazo derecho sacando sus garras-

¡Basta! -Ming gritó y abrazo a Byakun evitando que se moviera- ya basta Byakun, por favor Rayko no hubiera querido que hicieras esto, tu no eres así...no lo mates por favor -Ming estaba llorando mientras Byakun se calmaba y perdía su transformación, cayó al suelo y vio a Ryuma con los huesos rotos, se giró y vio a Wen llorando por la muerte de Rayko, Byakun apretó sus garras-

¡AAAAAAAAAA! ¡Rayko! -Byakun gritó con fuerza llorando junto a Ming y sus compañeros, más tarde en la noche todos estaban frente a la tumba de Rayko- Rayko perdóname, te juro que cumpliré tu palabra proteger este mundo cómo el nuevo Guerrero de las Tormentas

Todos estaremos ahí para ti Byakun -dijo Wen sonriendo y Byakun asintió triste, mientras tanto en Japón en la aldea Shiba se escuchaban algunos gemidos, Izanamy estaba envistiendo a Luceli sujetándola de las caderas, Luceli estaba gimiendo con fuerza y estaba sonrojada hasta que Izanamy eyaculo dentro de ella-

Bien ya es hora de tu sorpresa -dijo Luceli sonriendo, ella salió de al cama y dejó pasar a Lucy una pantera de ojos violetas, ella estaba desnuda mientras Izanamy la recostó en la cama y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza haciendo que gimiera con algo de fuerza, la envestía con fuerza mientras Luceli sonreía sonrojada, la siguió envistiendo con fuerza hasta que eyaculo dentro de ella, Lucy se quedo con Luceli y la siguiente fue una leopardo de senos enormes llamada Sarenji, la leopardo dejó a Izanamy acostado en la cama y ella se electro sola y movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante gimiendo dejando a Izanamy sonrojadas, ella abrió más sus piernas y se recostó, movió sus caderas de forma rápida dejando el pene de Izanamy mojado, Izanamy le sujeto los senos y eyaculo dentro de ella, la siguiente fue una leona de pelo amarillo claro, Izanamy la recostó de lado en la cama y la envistió con fuerza, la envestía con fuerza y velocidad hasta que terminó eyaculando dentro de ella, Izanamy estaba acostado en la cama, Luceli, y la leona se cruzaron de piernas tallando sus vaginas en el pene de Izanamy, movieron sus caderas gimiendo y llenando el pene de Izanamy de fluidos, Izanamy eyaculo dios veces y las siguientes fueron Sarenji y Lucy-

Las dos felinas estaban acostadas y abrazadas frotando sus vaginas, Izanamy metió su pene entre las dos dejando que las dos frotaran sus vaginas en el, Izanamy estaba moviendo sus caderas y penetraba una a la vez a los dos las cubrió de semen en sus traseros, las cuando estaban reunidas lamiéndose y chupando los genitales de Izanamy hasta el término eyaculando cubriendo las caras de las hembras con semen-

Haf ha estado increíble...yo al menos...me la he pasado en grande...-dijo Izanamy recostado en la cama con las cuatro hembras a su lado- a ver cuando lo repetimos -las hembras rieron un poco ante la idea, Izanamy salió de la cama y fue a la cocina-

¿Disfrutaste tu harem? -Izanamy se puso en guardia viendo a los lados y se topó con el Maestro Leo- Guerrero del Sol -el Maestro Leo estaba bebiendo algo en una mesa sonriendo-

¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y qué haces en mi casa? -dijo Izanamy serio y en guardia-

¿Te crees el único Guardián en el mundo? -dijo Leo sonriendo- joven Shiba acaba de unirse a un universo más grande solo que aún no lo sabe, mi nombre es Leónidas el Maestro más fuerte de China y vine a hablarle de los Guardianes -Izanamy solo lo vio intrigado-


	35. Chapter 35

_**Algunos cuentos**_

Izanamy estaba en la cocina de su palacio, tenía una espada de energía de color azul, frente a él estaba Leónidas bebiendo algo de licor-

¿Quién es usted? -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Leónidas-

Mi nombre es Leónidas, soy el Maestro más fuerte de toda China, bueno el segundo más fuerte después de Oogway -dijo Leónidas sonriendo- puedes bajar eso vengo en son de paz

Lo siento pero aprendí que no debo confiar en extraño que se toman el wisky de mi abuelo -dijo Izanamy serio- dije al menos ¿como entraste aquí?

Tu abuelo me dejo entrar -dijo Leónidas sonriendo, Izanamy se quedó sorprendido y confundido-

Así es -dijo Cirenio sonriendo entrando por la entrada trasera- hijo baja tu arma -Izanamy deshizo su técnica y vio a Leónidas- el maestro Leo de China es un amigo de Japón, él solía entrenar en Japón

Si -dijo Leonidas sonriendo- vine para hablar no el joven -Izanamy se acercó y se sentó viéndolo de frente-

Bien lamento haberlo amenazado antes -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿que lo trae aquí?

Muchacho tu abuelo me contó que te convertiste en el Guerrero del Sol, ahora mismo eres un Guardián pero no eres el único que lo ha hecho -dijo Leónidas calmado- acabas de entrar a un mundo que no tienes ni ideal yo vine a hablar contigo sobre la iniciativa Guardianes

¿Que sugieres que yo haga? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Me han llegado reporte de dos Maestros del Kung fu los cuales me dicen que sus alumnos han sido elegidos cómo Guardianes, también el emperador de China ha estado temiendo porque ha habido ciertas amenazas a su persona y a su nación -dijo Leónidas calmado-

El quiere que los Guardianes estén presentes para que lo puedan defender -dijo Cirenio calmado e Izanamy solo suspiro- aquí no es la excepción, el emperador de Japón también teme que haya revueltas en el estado, creemos que un grupo de traidores se han reunido grupo por grupo cerca de las tierras de China

Creo que ya se a dónde van todo esto -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿quieren que vaya a China y forme un equipo?

Si -dijo Leónidas calmado- quiero que busques y juntes a este equipo nuevo, pero nos falta un último Guardián, el Guerrero Fénix, la gema solo escogerá a alguien de buen corazón, alguien que este dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para salvar y dejar bien a los demás

Hmmm creo que tengo a la felina indicada para eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, a la tarde siguiente Izanamy estaba usando un traje negro de bordes azules, usaba una capucha y un sombrero de paja, comenzó a caminar en medio de la tarde, Luceli estaba detrás de él y lo siguió por un corto tiempo hasta que lo perdió en medio del bosque, camino un poco y vio que no había pistas ni nada-

Lo perdí -dijo Luceli algo molesta, Izanamy estaba de pie en una rama de árbol y se giró quedando de cabeza y colgado con su cola-

¿A quien perdiste? -dijo Izanamy calmado y Luceli dio un leve grito del miedo- sorpresa -Luceli se dio la vuelta y lo vio colgado- ¿qué haces?

Casi haciendo pipí encima por tu susto -dijo Luceli algo molesta- ¿por qué me asustaste?

¿Por que me sigues? -dijo Izanamy calmado y Luceli se puso algo nerviosa- vamos dime, dime

Bueno...es que ayer..que terminamos...con el harem...yo quise ir a ver qué pasaba cuando me di cuenta estaban hablando d China y pensé que cuando dijiste felina, supone que irías a China para ver a Hinata, sabía que me dirías que no te siguiera así que te seguí a distancia -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada e Izanamy suspiro-

Si meno lo hubieras preguntado té hubiera dicho que si -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hay si que..burra soy -dijo Luceli riendo un poco nerviosa, los dos sonrieron y se fueron caminado de ahí, siguieron su viaje hasta llegar a la bahía, cuando llegaron vieron varios barcos- debemos tomar uno si queremos seguir ¿cual consideras?

Uno comercial al menos descenderá en una bahía -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó a un lobo y lo vio- disculpa amigo ¿pero a dónde se dirige este barco?

Este barco va a la principal de China, llevamos pasajeros y algo de mercancía -dijo el lobo sonriendo e Izanamy le pago con unas monedas-

Espero que esto cubra el viaje mío y el de ella -Izanamy estaba calmado y luego señaló a Luceli-

Por una hermosa señorita cómo ella créeme yo mismo remaría el bote hacia China -dijo el lobo sonriendo, Luceli sonrió un poco sonrojada pero Izanamy no lo tomo del todo bien-

Mejor empieza a trabajar -dijo Izanamy celoso, Luceli lo siguió riendo un poco, los estaban en la cubierta acostados viendo el cielo mientras se estaba oscureciendo-

¿Cómo crees que este Hinata? ¿Crees que este embarazada? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿Embarazada? Aún es muy pronto para que lo este -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- pero si lo está la casare a la fuerza aún que sea con ese mediocre

No le digas así, el..ese...¿que era..? El oso cómo se llame la ama y la quiere, la hace feliz -dijo Luceli sonriendo- debemos vivir con eso por un tiempo

Si pero aun siento que merece algo mejor -dijo Izanamy algo deprimido-

 ** _ _ **Regresó al presente-**__** todos estaban reunidos en la mesa-

¿Que merece algo mejor? ¿De verdad? -dijo Po confundido-

Y aún lo sostengo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo dándole una mordida a un dumplings-

¿Tu no piensas lo mismo? -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Hinata la cual sonrió mostrando los dientes-

Si...no pienso lo mismo...-dijo Hinata sonriendo y desvío la mirada- hojala la tuvieras más grande y tuvieras mejor resistencia al momento de sexo -bebió un poco dejando a Po confundido- **__**regresó al pasado-**__**

Bueno quizás si -dijo Luceli calmada- bueno cuando lleguemos veremos cómo les va a los dos, mientras vamos a dormir -los dos asintieron y se quedaron dormidos, después de un viaje siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron al valle de La Paz, mientras tanto en el restaurante del señor Ping-

Bien Po, Hinata debo salir por unos momentos -dijo el señor Ping calmado- Hinata quedas a cargo

Entendido señor Ping -dijo Hinata sonriendo tallando una tela en una mesa-

Bien cuídense y no hagan nada indebido -dijo Ping sonriendo, los dos saludaron y Ping sé fue, Po comenzó a barrer y Hinata sonrió teniente una idea-

Cariño por favor cierra la puerta del restaurante -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Por que? Apenas es medio día -dijo Po calmado-

Solo hazlo por favor -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po asintió y ella subió la escaleras, Po le hizo caso, cargo una puerta de madera y tapo la entrada principal, Hinata entró al cuarto sonriendo y tomo una caja de debajo de la cama y sonrío, Po siguió barriendo y acomodando las mesas dejándolas apiladas en lo que limpiaba- Oh Pooo -Po levantó las orejas escuchando a Hinata cantar su nombre, se dio la vuelta y vio a Hinata usando un traje de mucama atrevida, era corto y ajustado, tenía la parte del pecho ajustado dándole volumen a sus senos junto y redondos, tenía una tiara blanca en la cabeza, tenía una falda muy corta de color negra con un delantal blanco y el traje no tenía mangas, Po al verla se sorprendió y se quedo helado-

Señor Po ¿quiere un postre? -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, en su mano derecha tenía una bandeja con lo que parecía ser crema y chocolate líquido en un plato-

¿Un juego de rol de amo y sirvienta? -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata asintió- me parece maravilloso, Po tomó una silla y se sentó mientras Hinata se sentó en la mesa frente a el, se abrió la blusa mostrando sus senos, cubrió el seno derecho con crema y el izquierdo con chocolate-

Disfrute el postre -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po sonrió y se acercó para chupar el pezon derecho de Hinata haciéndola gemir un poco, Po le sujeto el seno mordisqueando el pezon de Hinata levemente- han han si sigue -Po sonrió succionando el pezon de Hinata, sujeto el izquierdo y los junto para saborear un poco el chocolate, los dos señor estaban juntos y Po los chupaba succionando ambos pezones haciendo que Hinata viniera un poco- si..ah ah...los dos juntos..-Po siguió succionando menos senos de Hinata, los jalo un poco mientras Hinata gimió algo fuerte, Po la soltó y la vio-

Ahora es mi turno -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata sonrió viendo el pene de Po que se marcaba en la ropa se bajo y se quedó debajo de la mesa, Po se bajo los pantalones mostrando su ereccion, Hinata sonrió y le puso algo de chocolate en el cuerpo, lo metió en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, estaba moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, succionaba un poco y volvía a mover la cabeza de atras hacia adelante, Po estaba gimiendo un poco sonrojado mientras Hinata seguía con su movimiento- Hinata...tu..eres sorpréndete...si sigues así..me voy a...-Po gimió un poco y termino eyaculando dentro de la boca de Hinata, Hinata se sorprendió y luego retiró su cabeza con las mejillas infladas- perdón -Hinata sonrió y se trago el semen-

Está algo dulce, creo que es hora de cambiar tu dieta -dijo Hinata sonriendo limpiando lo que quedaba de semen en su cara, Po sonrió y sujeto a Hinata de las caderas para levantarla, la acostó en la mesa y ella dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa-

¿Quieres que haga dieta? -dijo Po sonriendo y le abrió las piernas a Hinata viejo que en el interior no usaba ropa interior- entonces este será mi desayuno -Po metió la cabeza en la falda y comenzó a chupar un poco la vagina de Hinata, Hinata comenzó a gemir un poco y Po metió la lengua dentro de ella, la movió rodando dentro de ella, Hinata estaba gimiendo algo fuerte mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia atrás, los fluidos vaginales de Hinata estaban cayendo en la nariz de Po, Po sacó la lengua encontrando fluidos en su lengua por la vagina de Hinata, lamió sus labios y se los tragó-

Sabes deliciosa -dijo Po sonriendo-

No...digas..eso -dijo Hinata gimiendo un poco sonrojada- vamos a hacerlo más interesante -Hinata se giró y quedo sostenida de sus rodillas, se dobló la falda mostrando su trasero y vagina goteando, Hinata sonrió y puso algo de chocolate en su trasero y lo dejo escurrir hasta su vagina, el chocolate había llenado toda su vagina y Po solo se quedo sorprendido- ahí ser mucho más sabrosa -Po sonrió y le sujetó el trasero a Hinata para comenzar a meter su lengua un poco, estaba lamiendo el chocolate poco a poco llenándose los labios y la nariz, Hinata no podía parar de gemir mientras Po la seguía lamiendo en su vagina cubierta de chocolate, Hinata gimió un poco fuerte y su vagina termino soltando algunos fluidos manchando la cara de Po-

¿Te corriste? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si...me gusto mucho -dijo Hinata sonriendo- lo quiero, Po te quiero dentro -levantó las caderas un poco más y abrió su vagina mostrando que sus fluidos se mezclaban con un poco de chocolate, Po sonrió y tallo sus manos, alguien estaba detrás de el con una especie de cilindro de madera, Po se inclinó un poco y ese alguien le clavo el cilindro justo en el trasero-

¡Oooooooaaaaaaa! ¡Oooaaaaaaa! ¡Aaaa! -Po grito con los ojos en forma de estrellas y cayó al suelo de cara soltando algo de saliva y espuma de la boca con el cilindro en el trasero-

¡¿Po Que te pasó?! -Hinata gritó asustada viendo a Po en el suelo, cuando se fijó estaban Izanamy y Luceli sonrojados, Izanamy tenía los ojos cerrados y Luceli tenía algo de sangre por la nariz mientras veía a Hinata- ¡Izanamy, Luceli! ¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?! -Hinata grito y se cubrió toda sonrojada- bueno...yo..esto...¿nos vieron?

Los escuchamos y los vimos con todos los pervertidos de allá afuera -dijo Izanamy nervioso señalando a la entrada mostrando que afuera estaban varios Del Valle reunidos sonrojados ya que la puerta d madera que había puesto Po ya no estaba, Hinata pasó de rosa a roja en solo un segundo y grito con todas sus fuerzas, los aldeanos gritaron corriendo a un lado mientras algo de fuego los amenazaba con quemarlos, Hinata estaba roja cubriendo su cuerpo con la poca ropa que llevaba-

Vaya qué cosas ¿no? -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa e Izanamy se golpeó la cara sonrojado-

Hay...¡buaaaaa! ¡¿Por que siempre me pasan estas cosas tan vergonzosas?! -gritó Hinata llorando de forma comida, camino un poco y yo al suelo temblando su sujetando su vagina-

¿Que te pasa? -dijo Luceli confundida viendo a Hinata temblar-

El...choco...el...chocolate...se endureció...y un...pedazo...se metió -dijo Hinata con la voz algo forzada y los dos lobos se sonrojaron un poco, después de cerrar el restaurante con una gran roca, los dos subieron al cuarto de Po donde acostaron a Po, Luceli le quitó el cilindro a Po y luego entro al baño con Hinata para ayudarla a limpiar el chocolate seco de su cuerpo-

Lamento mucho haber entrado así -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada, Hinata estaba sentada en una olla con agua dentro-

No importa, lo que me mata de vergüenza es que todos en el valle me vieron desnuda -dijo Hinata sonrojada-

No importa solo vieron la mitad de lo qué pasó -dijo Luceli nerviosa y Hinata bajo las orejas avergonzada- bueno la puerta se cayó y algunos te vieron, pero todos te escucharon gritar y gemir como gata en celo

Si tratas de ayudarme no me gusta tu método -dijo Hinata nerviosa y Luceli se rió- ¿por cierto que están haciendo aquí?

Un león llevó al palacio hace unos días, le pidió a Izanamy que hiciera un trabajo aquí en China -dio Luceli sonriendo- yo lo seguí y le pedí que viniéramos al valle que había dicho Po

Viniste para verme que considerada -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿que ha cambiado en la aldea?

Bueno no mucho, Izanamy y yo pasamos a lo físico solo a dos días de que se fueron -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿Tan rápido? Espero que hallan usando protección aún son muy jóvenes para bebés -uno Hinata sonriendo- aunque sería lindo ver unos pequeños lobos corriendo con sus patitas en el palacio

Si yo también quiero ver eso -dijo Luceli sonriendo- pero con eso de que Izanamy es el Guardián de Japón puede que nunca lo vea -bajo las orejas un poco-

¿Por qué piensas eso? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Bueno, no le digas nada a Izanamy pero quiero pedirle que deje esa vida tan...llena de problemas -dijo Luceli desanimada- que deje de pelear...que sea un lobo normal...un jardinero, un cantante o algo menos arriesgado

¿Estás diciendo que lo quieres cambiar? -dijo Hinata confundida-

No, solo una cosa pequeña...-dijo Luceli nerviosa- pero es solo una idea mía no quiero desquitarme y menos hecharte a perder toda la visita -Hinata asintió sonriendo- ¿con que chocolate? -Hinata se sonrojó y sonrío mostrando los dientes-

Bueno era solo una ideita que tenía por ahí -dijo Hinata nerviosa- pensé que todo saldría bien no pensé que sería penetrada por un pedazo de chocolate

Jajaja si lo sé, yo le hice un Harem a Izanamy éramos cinco en la cama -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Hay qué travieso -dijo Hinata riendo un poco, las dos estaban riendo un poco, en el cuarto de Izanamy y Po, Po estaba en la cama tirando derramando algo de baba-

No...puedo...creer...que me..metieran un cilindro..por el cu...-dijo Po quejándose un poco-

Jajaja fue divertido -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- bueno espero que estés cuidando de Hinata cómo te lo pedí

Si, lo estaba cuidando...es solo..que -Po se dobló y se quejó sujetándose la espalda- digamos que ella tiene deseos muy calientes y fuertes

Si lo note -dijo Izanamy sonrojado- escucha yo vine por un trabajo importante y te quiero pedir que lleves a Hinata a la ciudad imperial

¿Por que la debería de llevar? -dijo Po confundió y se recostó viendo a Izanamy- ¿por que la necesitas ahí?

Tengo mis razones y lo siento no puedo decirte nada más -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Me pides un favor y no puedes ni darme los detalles -dijo Po sorprendido- vaya y yo que pensaba que me tenías confianza -Izanamy solo se cruzó de brazos y suspiro, después de algunas horas hablando y tratando entre ellos Izanamy estaba tratando de retirarse pero Luceli y Hinata estaban hablando entre ellas-

Aaaa no me quiero ir -dijo Luceli cómo queja- quiero quedarme contigo más tiempo

Yo también quiero que te quedes un rato más -dijo Hinata deprimida, las dos se abrazaron mientras Po lo pensó un poco y se las imagino besándose desnudas-

 ** _ _ **Imaginación de Po-**__** Hinata estaba desnuda igual que Luceli, las dos se estaban tocando los senos sonriendo, Hinata ronroneo y comenzó a chupar un pezon de Luceli haciéndola gemir un poco, la recostó en el suelo y le abrió la vagina mostrando que estaba mojada y derramando algunos fluidos, Hinata pasó su mano delicadamente por unas pierna de Luceli hasta llegar a su vagina y la froto, froto la vagina de Luceli hasta que comenzó a mojarse más y luego metió sus dedos dejando que Luceli gimiera un poco algo, las dos se dieron un beso, abrieron la boca dejando que sus lenguas bailaran dentro de su boca-

Luceli pasó sus manos sujetando el trasero de Hinata, con un dedo froto el ano de Hinata y con la otra mano le metió los dedos a la vagina de Hinata dejando que sus fluidos se derramaran, la estaba masturbando dejando que besaran, las dos abrieron las piernas y se juntaron frotando sus clitoris, las dos estaban moviendo sus caderas dejando que sus fluidos callaran al suelo dejando una mancha, sus vaginas se frotaban, sus clitoris se mojaban y las dos gemían mientras se escuchaba cómo la piel mojada chocaba y se frotaba- **__**fin de la imaginación de Po-**__**

Oh yeah...baby -dijo Po no una vos gruesa, se estaba frotando uno de sus pezones y se lo peñisco mientras Izanamy lo veía un poco extrañado y confundido-

¿Y ahora qué haces? -dijo Izanamy confundido y Po lo vio- ¿qué haces?

¡Oye me interrumpieron y me dejaron con las ganas déjame tener mis fantasías! -Po gritó molesto dejando sorprendido a Izanamy- si dense un beso -las dos hembras se seguían abrazando-

Bueno nos tenemos que ir a una misión importante Hinata -dijo Luceli sonriendo- hojala pudieras venir con nosotros -Izanamy estaba viendo a los lados y noto una zorra blanca caminando por un lado, se sorprendió y luego vio a Luceli-

Yo también te extrañare pero espero que puedan venir y quedarse con nosotros -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Sabes, Luceli lo pensé mejor ¿por que no mejor te quedas con Hinata y Po? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Estás seguro? -dijo Luceli calmada-

Si de todas maneras la misión no es importante, puedes quedarte con ellos y luego me alcanza a la ciudad imperial, me gustaría que fueran para vernos allá además velo cómo un turismo a China -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata se sorprendió-

Eso suena muy bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro es una buena idea -dijo Luceli sonriendo- pero ¿estarás bien? Es decir tú irás solo

Si estaré bien nos vemos en la ciudad imperial dentro de poco tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado, le dio un beso en los labios a Luceli y a Hinata un beso en la cabeza- nos vemos después -Izanamy se fue corriendo y doblo a la derecha-

¿Alguien más noto que actuó un poco extraño? -dijo Po confundido, las hembras negaron con la cabeza, Izanamy siguió corriendo por el bosque hasta que cayó a cuatro patas y se fue corriendo y termino frente a un río-

Muy bien se que estás aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado- vamos ala de donde quiera que estás -camino un poco escuchando movimiento en los arbustos, ramas y árboles, afinó sus oídos hasta que alguien le salto encima y lo tiró al suelo- Anya este juego no me gusta

Pues a mi encanta -dijo una zorra de pelo completamente blanco, sus ojos eran azul zafiro, tenía la cola esponjada y una buena figura, usaba una camisa roja con un borde azul y un pantalón negro con una cinta azul en la cintura- ¿cómo has estado?

Primero quítate de encima -dijo Izanamy calmado y Anya rió un poco-

No sin antes hacer lo que te gusta -dijo Anya sonriendo, se acercó y le dio una leve mordida en su oreja derecha haciendo que Izanamy se riera, lo siguió dando mordidas en la oreja y luego por dl cuello haciendo que Izanamy riera un poco más fuerte-

Espera..me haces cosquillas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y entre risas, Any sonrió y se alejó de el- sabes que luego no puedo explicar esas mordidas en el cuerpo

Pero que importa si te hago sonreír -dijo Anya sonriendo y le guiñó el ojo- bueno vamos a la ciudad imperial supongo que Hinata tendrá su prueba ¿ o me equivoco?

Tienes razón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se fueron caminando hacia el bosque, después de varios días Hinata y Luceli estaban listas para partir a la ciudad imperial estaban un poco desesperadas por irse-

Vámonos Porque que perdemos la luz del Sol -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po salió cargando dos mochilas en sus brazos-

¿En verdad necesitan esto? -dijo Po confundido viendo las maletas-

Bueno es lo necesario para un viaje de varios días a pie -dijo Hinata sonriendo- vamos que no quiero llegar muy tarde y menos después de varios días -Po suspiró y las siguió por un rato-

 ** _ _ **Vuelta al presente-**__**

Tengo una duda ¿puedo contar cómo me convertí en un Guardián? -dijo James sonriendo-

¿Para que quieres contar eso? El Maestro soplo te pregunto si querías la gema y tu le dijiste que si, con eso bastó y así nos convertimos en Guardianes -dijo Boa sorprendida y algo irritada-

Si eso fue un poco mediocre -dijo Byakun sorprendido- incluso cuando te conocimos peleabas con todo lo que tenías cerca -los demás asintieron calmados-

Si James lo siento pero nadie quiere saber de cómo un puñal masoquista se convirtió en Guardian -dijo Hinata calmada y algunos rieron un poco-

Bueno no quería hacer esto pero no tengo opción -dijo James calmado- ¿Luceli Izanamy te dijo que tenías amoríos con esa zorra llamada Anya? -Izanamy escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y todas las miradas iban a el-

¿Cuando éramos novios me eras infiel con Anya? -dijo Luceli algo molesta y preocupada mientras Izanamy parecía estar nervioso-

¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¿Yo? -dijo Izanamy nervioso- Noooooo -negó con la cabeza sonriendo- nooooo

¿De verdad? -dijo Luceli algo celosa y molesta, Izanamy asintio tratando de calmarla- ¿qué pasó con ella? ¿Cuando fue la última vez que la viste y que hiciste? ¿O que hicieron?

Uuuuuuuu -dijeron todos sonriendo viendo a Izanamy-

La última vez que la vi fue hace siete años -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Fue cuando tenías 23 y teníamos meses de haber terminado -dijo Luceli algo sería- también fue dos años antes de regresar

Si...bueno ella y yo habíamos tenía una misión juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- estuvimos trabajando juntos por meses, hasta que la cumplimos, cuando terminó yo estaba muy herido y ella me cuido toda una noche mientras estuvimos en una cueva

¿Y luego te la montaste? -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras que Luceli gruñó un poco fuerte asustando a Izanamy-

Bueno...es es...un poco brusco..pero..si -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, Luceli tomó una palillo y lo lanzó cómo dardo, Izanamy tomó un plato y se protegió pero el palillo termino clavándose en James justo en el pezon derecho haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¿oye a que estás jugando?

Te acostaste con la zorra blanca -dijo Luceli molesta- ¿que más has sabido de ella?

Bueno...después de esa misión ella se fue y no...volví a saber de ella -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Yo si -dijo Bruce sonriendo y todos le pusieron atención- un mes después de la misión ella regresó y pudiera su retiro de las fuerzas más una pensión

¿Una pensión? -dijo Hinata confundida- que raro esas pensiones después de retirarse son...para..

Familias con cachorros -dijo Bruce sonriendo, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Luceli estaba sorprendida, con la boca abierta y sus ojos temblaban, Izanamy estaba calmado sin entender lo que pasaba- así creo...que tiene..dos hijas -todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero nadie decía nada- una es una loba blanca muy bonita -Izanamy se quedo helado pero Luceli tomó un palillo y lo clavo en la mano izquierda de Izanamy-

¡Aaaaa! ¡Hija de freezer! -Izanamy gritó viendo su mano, Luceli por su parte solo se levanto y se fue sin decir nada- mi mano...mi mano..hay...

¿Si sabes lo que acaba de pasar verdad? -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Izanamy-

¡No! ¡Y no se porque me hizo esto! -Izanamy gritó de miedo viendo su mano-


	36. Chapter 36

**__**La prueba de Hinata, La Fénix aparece**__**

Los maestros estaban en la cocina del palacio Imperial de los Guardianes mientras veía la manera de sacarle el palillo chino a Izanamy de su mano izquierda-

Hay...me llego al hueso -dijo Izanamy entre quejas mientras Mantis veía cómo sacarle el palillo-

Pues parece que alguien tiene ropa sucia escondida en su armario de recuerdos -dijo Mono riendo un poco mientras Izanamy se quejaba de dolor-

Bueno mientras esto pasa ¿por porque no nos sigues contando qué pasó? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bueno ya hable con Luceli -dijo Hinata algo preocupada llegando con los demás- pues por ahora dice que Izanamy se vaya a dormir a otro lado que en un buen rato no lo quiere cerca -Izanamy asintió calmado- dos no piensa salir en un buen rato hasta que se calme, pero si es cierto que Anya estuvo embarazada y resultó ser de Izanamy lo va a torturar -los demás rieron-

Bueno ¿podemos seguir no la historia? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Muy bien muy bien -dijo Po sonriendo- bueno todos estábamos listos para irnos y nos fuimos, tardamos unos días pero logramos llegar a la Ciudad Imperial

 ** _ _ **Regresó al pasado-**__** Po estaba cansado caminando hasta que se sentó en el suelo y las hembras Hinata y Luceli estaba viendo todo sorprendidas-

No puedo creerlo estamos en la cuida imperial de China, es hermosa -dijo Hinata sorprendida- no es cómo Tokio pero igual se ve bien

Ya quiero ver que joyas hay por aquí, tal vez algo de ropa y cosas de colección -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las dos estaban viendo algunas cosas entre las tiendas mientras Po estaba cansado-

No puedo creer que Izanamy se haya ido y me haya dejado aquí solo con su novia y Hinata -dijo Po cansado, estaba viendo a todos los lados, parecía una ciudad muy grande y algo pacifica, había animales de todo tipo desde felinos hasta caninos, la verdad a parte de la aldea Shiba está ciudad si tenía más variedad de animales de otras especies, en medio de la población algo le llamo la atención, había una figura usando una capucha pero está era alta, no podía ver la clase animal que estaba debajo de esa capucha, pero apenas lo vio pasar frente a él estaba seguro de que pudo escucharlo decir " _ _Ellos están aquí"__

¿Ellos están aquí? -dijo Po confundido, vio al encapuchado retirarse un momento-

Po mira esto -dijo Hinata sonriendo señalando una tienda de vestidos- ¿no crees que este vestido rojo es muy lindo? -Po estaba confundido, se dio la vuelta buscando al encapuchado pero este ya se había ido- ¿Po me estás escuchando?

¿Que? Perdón linda es solo que estaba viendo...otra cosa -dijo Po confundido, se levantó y siguió a Hinata y a Luceli, las dos seguían recorriendo las tiendas comprando algunas ropas pero Po no podía dejar de pensar en quien se atrevió en su camino, cuando llegaron a un tienda un poco más grande Luceli se fue a ver algunas ropas-

Yo veré por allá -dijo Luceli sonriendo- buscaré un vestido ajustado y elegante, una combinación de atrevida, sensual pero elegante

Uuuuu que fino busca uno que te asentue bien el frente -dijo Hinata sonriendo- hay que presumir a las chicas

Si pero lo mejor es que lo voy a usar en una boda -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿Quien se casa? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Kitomi Cap, la bruja miserable que me decía plana hasta los catorce años y cuando cumplí 17 boom estás chicas malas salieron -dijo Luceli sonriendo mostrando sus senos haciéndolos rebotar-

Oooo si y lo mejor es que irás con tu pareja, el futuro líder de la aldea -dijo Hinata sonriendo- esa zorra se estará muriendo de la envidia

Hinata controla tu boca -dijo Po nervioso-

No, ella si es una zorra esa es su especie -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es una zorra de pelo naranja

Pero si es una cualquiera con un mal gusto -dijo Luceli algo molesta- bueno buscaré un vestido no blanco -Hinata asintió y las dos se separaron, mientras Hinata se acercó a Po a verlo sentado en una banca del edificio-

¿Que tienes? Desde que salimos a comprar has estado actuando raro -dijo Hinata calmada- parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

Perdón es que vi algo que me llamo la atención -dijo Po calmado- fue muy extraño, había un sujeto usando una capucha y dijo algo pero no entendí bien que, cuando lo busque de nuevo había desaparecido

Tranquilo Po deja de pensar en eso un momento -dijo Hinata calmada- ven ayúdame a comprar un vestido -lo sujeto del brazo derecho y lo obligó a levantarse-

No quiero...ooooo -Po se quejó bastante fuerte mientras Hinata lo llevaba con ella, lo siguió jalando hasta una zona donde había vestido chinos y otros que no parecían pertenece a la cultura- ¿por que buscas vestidos chinos? Tu eres japonesa

Si lo sé pero no te que a algunos clientes no les gusta mi vestimenta así que tu papá me dio el consejo de que use vestidos estilos chinos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- uno sexy podría atraer más clientes -reviso algunos y sonrío- creo que tenemos un ganador -entró al vestido y Po se quedó esperando afuera-

No creo que un vestido pueda cambiar la forma de pensar de las personas -dijo Po calmado- te podrías ver bien pero también te vez sexy con lo que utilizas siempre -el vestidor se abrió mostrando a Hinata usando un vestido chino de color rojo con bordes dorados, tenía la falda larga abierta del lado derecho hasta los muslos, los senos estaban juntos ajustados y el traje era cerrado en los hombros, pecho y sin mangas con el dibujo de un dragón verde en la cintura hasta el pecho- ¡Oh por Buda te ves sexy, hermosa y letal!

¿De verdad? Pero siento que me veo algo atrevida -dijo Hinata un poco confundida, levantó los brazos y los pasó por detrás de su cabeza levantando los senos, los movió un poco más haciéndolos rebotar, movió las caderas dejando que la tele se le pegara más mostrando la excelente curvatura que tenía en el vientre y entre sus piernas- es algo atrevido ¿tu que piensas? -Po no contestó, solo la tomo de las hombros y la empujo hasta matarla de el vestidor-

Espera Po...¿sus haces? -dijo Hinata sonrojada, Po cerró la cortina del vestidor notando que nadie estaba pasando- ¿que quieres hacer? -Po sonrió y se pego más a ella casi dándole un beso-

Lo siento pero no me pudo contener viendo ese cuerpo tuyo en un traje tan sexy y ajustado -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata estaba sonrojada, los dos se dieron un beso y Po comenzó a pasar las manos por las piernas de Hinata, le levantó el vestido levemente y la recargo en la pared del vestidor, le quitó las pantaletas y le abrió las piernas, Po se agachó un momento y Hinata abrió las piernas dejando que viera su vagina, la lamió un poco y metió la lengua dentro moviéndola, Hinata estaba viniendo un poco, sus pezones se mostraban a través del vestido, Po siguió lamiendo la vagina de Hinata y luego metió sus dedos en la vagina de ella haciendo que gimiera un poco-

Po...ah...ah..más lengua...ah..muévala más...-dijo Hinata entre gemidos, Po aplicó más velocidad entre sus movimientos haciendo que Hinata casi gritara, ella se corrio un poco dejando ligeras líneas de humedad, Po se bajó los pantalones y mostró su pene erecto- metemelo -Hinata se dio la vuelta mostrando su trasero y recargo su cabeza en la pared, con sus manos abrió su vagina dejando que los fluidos cayeran al suelo, Po la sujeto de sus caderas y la penetro con lentitud, la sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a mover las suyas haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y soltara gemidos con cada golpe que le daba, Hinata no paraba de gemir, Po le abrió el trasero un poco viendo su ano aplicó más fuerza y velocidad al moverse dejando que los fluidos de la vagina de Hinata cayeran al suelo dejando manchas de humedad, en otro lado de la ciudad Izanamy estaba junto a Anya y un ser encapuchado-

¿Bien para que nos llamaste? -dijo Izanamy calmado- espero que haya algo bueno

La hay -dijo el encapuchado, se quitó la capucha revelando al maestro Leo- parece ser que la tigresa blanca es la que ha sido elegida como la Guerrera Fénix

¿Hinata -san? -dijo Anya confundida- bueno ella siempre ha sido una gran Guerrera desde que tengo memoria pero eso de que puede ser una Guardiana debe ser todo un honor para ella

Si pero ser elegida por el maestro no es suficiente la gema debe ser la que la elija -dijo Izanamy serio- pero para eso se necesita una prueba

¿Que clase de prueba a tiene en mente? -dijo Anya confundida-

Sencilla, solo quiero que destruyan un edificio y pongan vidas en riesgo -dijo Leo calmado-

¡¿Que?! -gritaron los dos sorprendidos- ¿atacar civiles? Usted está loco nosotros no atacamos a los inocentes nosotros los defendemos -dijo Anya sería-

Ella dice la verdad -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Entiendo que esto no les gusta pero necesito que lo hagan para probar el valor de esa hembra -dijo Leo serio- es lo único que les pido, puede ser arriesgado pero cuando vea que tiene el valor no volveré a pedir otra cosa similar -los dos se vieron confundidos y un poco dudosos al aceptar algo así-

Creo que estará bien -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡¿Como puedes pensar algo así?! -Anya gritó sorprendida-

Solo serán unos pocos, tal vez unos dos máximo tres -dijo Izanamy preocupado- pero si las cosas se ponen mal la ayudaremos lo juro -Anya se quedó callada y se tallo la cabeza un poco molesta-

Está bien tratare de ver que podemos hacer -dijo Anya molesta- ¿por cierto donde están?

Creo que están comprando ropa -dijo Leo calmado, los tres solo suspiraron un poco, mientras tanto en el vestido Hinata estaba sujetada de Po, tenía las piernas dobladas y pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Po para no caerse, estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras de su vagina salían fluidos a chorros, el suelo era mojado con sus fluidos-

Bésame...bésame...porque voy a gritar...-dijo Hinata entre gemidos, Po le dio un beso de lengua y Hinata emitió un leve grito dentro de su boca, los dos estaban cansados hasta que se escucho la voz de una hembra-

Disculpe señorita ¿como le quedo el vestido? -dijo una cabra que atendía el local ,Hinata se tensó un poco, se levantó y se acomodó el vestido como pudo en la parte del gusto, solo abrió un poco la cortina y mostró su cabeza-

Así solo estoy viendo el vestido deje ver como se siente en diferentes posiciones...-dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa y sonrojada, Po le vio como el trasero y vagina de asomaba por debajo de la falda que había sido levantada por la cola de Hinata-

Está bien si quiere le puedo traer otro más grande -dijo la cabra sonriendo-

Si..yo...¡Ha! -Hinata emitió un leve grito asustando a la cabra, ella se sonrojó un poco y soltaba su respiración agitada-

¿Se encuentra bien? -dijo la cabra confundida-

Si...si..solo...ah...estoy...recordando...algo...que tenía...con mi novio...ah...ah -dijo Hinata tratando de no gemir- podría...dejarme...del vestido...por favor...solo quiero verlo más...

Está bien pero no tarde hay otras clientes que quieren usar el vestidor -dijo la cabra sonriendo, Hinata asintió sonriendo nerviosa, la cabra se fue y ella se dio la vuelta viendo como Po estaba lamiendo su vagina, metía la lengua dentro de su vagina dejando que sus fluidos salieran y cayeran al piso, Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco-

Ya...Po...para un poco...-dijo Hinata entre gemidos, Po sonrió y metió sus dedos en la vagina de Hinata dejando que gimiera algo fuerte, la sujeto de las caderas y la colocó contra el espejo, presionó sus senos dejando que se marcarán en el cristal, la penetro con su pene y ella emitió otro gemido-

Tu tienes la culpa por no cubrirte ese lindo trasero -dijo Po sonriendo, siguió moviendo sus caderas y Hinata solo gemía un poco- ¿además que pueden hacer? No nos han descubierto ¿que harán hecharnos? -más tarde los estaban mal vestidos, tenían la ropa desacomodada y Hinata tenía el vestido en sus manos con dos Guardián rinocerontes detrás de ellos- lo sentimos mucho

Si lo lamentamos -dijo Hinata sonrojada y avergonzada, después tiraron a Hinata, Po y a Luceli a la calle con fuerza-

¡Y no vuelvan pervertidos! -gritó la cabra molesta, los tres estaban sorprendidos-

¡Está no es forma de tratar al cliente vieja loca! -Po gritó molesto viendo la puerta-

Ya déjalo Po además es tu culpa por tener sexo en un lugar público -dijo Luceli molesta- y tu Hinata ten un poco de clase

El empezó, de los dos el es que siempre está en celo -dijo Hinata un poco molesta-

Bueno yo solo me deje guiar por ti -dijo Po nervioso, Hinata solo le gruño y se quedó el vestido- mira el lado positivo te quedaste el vestido

Y tu pie que pagar el doble por faltas a la moral en un establecimiento público al que ya no podré ir dijo Hinata molesta, más lejos Leo, Anya e Izanamy estaban levemente sonrojados y sorprendidos-

Siempre supe que terminarían en algo así -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Soy un par de atrevidos -dijo Anya sonriendo sonrojada-

¡Así es la juventud! ¡Que viva la juventud! -dijo Leo sonriendo y levanto un pulgar mientras sus dientes brillaban en un pequeño destello, los dos jóvenes a su lado estaban confundidos y sin saber que decir-

Miren cambian de dirección -dijo Anya calmada, vieron como se dirigían hacia la parte del centro- bien ¿que hacemos ahora?

Inicien con lo que les pedí -dijo Leo serio- voy a retrasar a los guardias ustedes dos empiecen a quemar el edificio solo tengan poca gente dentro del edificio, la suficiente para que ella los pueda sacar, recuerden controlelo lo mejor que puedan

Entendido -dijeron los dos serios, Anya e Izanamy saltaron de donde estaban y fueron corriendo entre los tejado para ir hacia un edificio, cuando llegaron notaron que había pocos animales en el edificio, Anya los contó y vio que era una zona transitada por el público-

Bien este lugar está bien solo son como siete animales dentro -dijo Anya calmada- debemos empezar -Izanamy suspiro- se que no quieres hacerlo yo tampoco quiero poner gente inocente en peligro pero si está es la prueba que necesita ya ni modo no hay de otra

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy serio, extendió su brazo derecho y creo una bola de fuego- Anya agache -Anya se agachó e Izanamy lazo ola bola de fuego golpeando parte del edificio, los aldeanos se asustaron e Izanamy disparo otras tres bolas de fuego golpeando todo el edificio- ¡Corre! -los dos salieron corriendo alejándose del lugar antes de que alguien viera algo-

¡El incendio se quema llamen ayuda! -de escucho el grito de alguien asustado, los animales que estaban cerca salieron corriendo pidiendo por ayuda, Izanamy y Anya estaban cerca del lugar viendo como la escena iniciaba-

Bien ahora es mi turno tratare de evitar que alguien salga lastimado -dijo Anya sería, saltó desde donde estaba y cayó en la calle, el edificio sonó un poco y escombros comenzaron caer, Anya vio que debajo estaba un cabra algo anciana, se movió muy rápido y sujeto a la cabra, la abrazo con fuerza y corrió para alejarla del edificio en llamas- está a salvo señora -la cabra le agradeció y Anya se quedo viendo el edificio, Izanamy por su parte estaba serio viendo que Hinata apenas se acercaba-

Vamos Hinata date prisa está es tu prueba -dijo Izanamy serio, en frente del edificio estaba Hinata sorprendida viendo que se quemaba-

¿Oigan como empezó esto? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

No lo sabes solo vimos como dos bolas de fuego comenzaron a caer en el edificio -dijo un ganso asustado, Hinata y Po estaban sorprendidos, Luceli veía a los lados parecía que estaba buscando a alguien-

¡Mi bebé! ¡Déjenme entrar mi bebé está ahí dentro! -gritó una leoparda asustada, Anya e Izanamy se sorprendieron un momento al escuchar la palabra bebé, la leopardo trataba de entrar pero no la dejaban por temor a que se lastimara, Hinata vio que no la dejaban entrar pero solo afinó sus oídos un momentos escuchando un ligero llanto-

Necesitamos buscar ayuda pronto -dijo Luceli asustada, Hinata no dijo nada y salió corriendo- ¡¿Hinata a donde vas?!

¡Hinata no vayas es peligroso! -Po gritó asustado, Hinata saltó por encima de un rinoceronte y cayó de pie en el otro extremo, solo vio las ventanas arder y la puerta también, no lo pensó dos veces y teclado la puerta con su hombro derecho, entró a la sala principal viendo que algunos lugares estaban ardiendo-

¡¿Donde estás?! ¡Pequeño leopardo vengo para ayudarte! -Hinata gritó viendo todo cubierto de fuego, escucho un llanto un poco más arriba, solo corrió en las escaleras, subió lo más rápido que podía pero había pedazos cayendo cerca de ella, era un edificio de recámaras, se acercó a una puerta y la pateo rebelando que dentro había una pareja de conejos asustados- no se asusten estoy aquí para ayudar

Estamos aquí para ayudar -dijo Po serio, llegó por detrás de Hinata tosiendo un poco- ¡Rápido vengan conmigo! -mostró una capucha y los conejos se acercaron a él y lo cubrió- yo los pondré a salvo tu busca al bebé

Entendido Po -dijo Hinata sería, ella corrió entre las habitaciones, pateo las puertas buscando el llanto del bebé, Anya entró corriendo al edificio e Izanamy estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Leo lo sujeto del hombro-

No lo hagas está prueba la debe hacer ella para saber si es digna -dijo Leo serio, Izanamy solo gruño y apretó los puños viendo como el edificio estaba cayendo en pedazos-

¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! -se escucho la voz de un hombre anciano, Hinata pateo la puerta de un cuarto y entro solo para ver a un cerdo mayor tirado en el suelo con una viga gruesa de madera en la espalda- Ayudenme me quede atorado por favor

Descuida ya lo ayudó -dijo Hinata asustada, vio el fuego a su alrededor y el pobre cerdo estaba asustado atrapado- no lo tome a mal pero comenzó a oler delicioso -se acercó a la viga de un extremo y trato de levantarla, el cerdo solo grito con un poco de dolor en la espalda- necesito un poco de ayuda -sintió como levantaron la viga del otro extremo y Hinata vio como Anya estaba sujetando la otra parte- gracias

No digas nada -dijo Anya haciendo un poco de esfuerzo quitando la viga, las dos lanzaron la madera aún lado y Anya ayudó al cerdo a ponerse de pie- yo me lo llevaré encuentra al cachorro rápido que solo tienes dos minutos -Hinata asintió y se fue corriendo, corrió por los pasillos por el tercer piso, algunos escombros y algo de fuego caían enfrente de ella, el fuego estaba comenzando a quemar el edificio, un cuarto se abrió de la nada revelando una llamarada, Hinata se asusto un poco y siguió corriendo hasta que encontró el llanto, pateo la puerta rompiéndola en pedazos, revisó todo el lugar hasta que llegó al cuarto que parecía ser de un bebé, había una cuna en el centro, la reviso estaba vacía, vio a los lados y encontró un armario, abrió las puertas encontrando a una pequeña cachorra de leopardo acurrucada del miedo-

Tranquila vine para ayudarte, no tengas miedo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no tengas miedo hermosa -la cargo en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho de una manera protectora- te llevaré con tu mama -la siguió cargando y se la llevó con ella, salió del cuarto corriendo y vio que una viga cayó frente a ella dejando un agujero en el suelo, no le importo, solo dio el salto evitando el agujero, las escaleras comenzaron a romperse y a quemarse, Hinata abrazo a la cachorra con fuerza y se impulsó, pasó por el fuego y cayó rodando en el suelo del piso inferior, ella se quejó al chocar su espalda con la pared, soltó a la niña un momento dejando que se alejara, la niña se puso de pie y Hinata se levantó un momento, el suelo sonó y Hinata cayó por un agujero pero se sujeto de la orilla quedando colgada, Hinata estaba preocupada viendo algo de fuego debajo de sus pies, Hinata solo levanto su brazo izquierdo y clavó sus garras en el suelo de madera-

Vamos pequeña no tengas miedo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, aplicó más fuerza y logró quedarse en la parte del suelo, el edificio temblo con fuerza, los escombros comenzaron a caer, ella vio como una gran cantidad de escombros cubrieron el pasillo principal dejándola atrapada en la casa, Po, Luceli y Anya estaban afuera viendo que Hinata no salía, mientras la madre de La cachorro sujetaba sus manos llorando de la preocupación-

Vamos Hinata sal de ahí -dijo Po preocupado, Leo e Izanamy estaban preocupados viendo como el fuego se estaba extendiendo, Hinata estaba asustada viendo como todo se cubría de fuego, Hinata abrazo a la niña- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

¡Po no puedo puedo salir! -Hinata gritó asustada, Izanamy estaba gruñendo y apretaba los dientes, su enfado ya no lo pudo controlar y su pelo se volvió blanco, se cubrió d una energía dorada y pasó a su forma de Guardian-

¡Dame eso! ¡Ya no puedo soportar esto! -Izanamy gritó molesto y le quitó a Leo la gema del Fénix-

¡Espera no lo hagas! ¡Ella no podrá cumplir su destino! -Leo gritó preocupado pero Izanamy solo se quitó la capucha que tenía, se acercó a una parte del edificio, dio un salto hacia el edificio de junto, trepó lo mejor que pudo y luego se impulsó entrando por la ventana del edificio en llamas, Hinata estaba asustada abrazando a la niña la cual no podía parar de llora, el techo crujió y Hinata vio como varios pedazos de madera estaban por caerle encima, ella cerró los ojos pero Izanamy grito y sujeto la madera con sus manos, emitió un grito de dolor al sujetar la madera ardiendo-

Hinata...Hinata...¿estás bien? -dijo Izanamy sufriendo de algunas quemaduras-

¿Que? Si lo estoy...pero...¿quien eres? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Por favor Hinata soy yo, Izanamy, convertido en el Guerrero del Sol -dijo con dolor, sintió como el peso y el calor aumentaban, se agachó un poco y sujeto la madera con sus manos dejándola recargada en su espalda- toma esto -le mostró la gema del Fénix que estaba en su cola- úsala rápido...úsala para salir de aquí

¿Que es eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

No hay tiempo úsala rápido -dijo Izanamy forcejeando un poco más- rápido o todos moriremos -Hinata vio a la niña en sus brazos, la niña estaba abrazada de ella, Hinata no lo pensó más y vio la gema-

Para proteger a los demás y preservar la vida -dijo Hinata será, tomó la gema en sus manos y está brillo pasando en un resplandor directo a su cuello formando un collar, Hinata solo se cubrió en fuego sin faltar a la niña, Izanamy sonrió y comenzó a levantarse, los dos dieron un grito liberando un resplandor rojizo, Hinata tenía sus marcas rojas, sus ojos eran igual rojos y las flamas de su espalda estaban unidas formando alas delgadas- ¡Modo Guardiana Guerrera Fénix!

Hagamos un agujero rápido -dijo Hinata sería, Izanamy empujó los escombros dejando que cayeran por un lado, los dos avanzaron corriendo rodeándose de fuego, golpearon la pared con fuerza y salieron cayendo directo al suelo quedando de rodillas, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo a Hinata transformada con la niña viva aún en sus brazos-

¡Mi hija! -La leopardo grito sonriendo y fue directo a ver a su hija, la niña solo la abrazo sonriendo- hay que bien que estás bien, gracias, gracias señorita por salvarla

De nada -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella estaba cansada y cuando se dio cuenta estaba transformada- ¿que me pasó?

Algo que te cambiará la vida la siempre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Hinata ¿estás bien?! -Po gritó entre la multitud y fue corriendo para ver a Hinata - ¡¿no te pasó nada?! -la trato de tocar pero apenas puso un mano en su hombro derecho se alejó sorprendido- ¡Hay estas que ardes!

Si pero...no que me pasó...me siento yo pero...diferente -dijo Hinata sorprendida- no solo eso me siento todavía más fuerte -se vio las manos y el cuerpo- ¿estas son alas?

Es el poder de la gema del Fénix -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- quien te lo puede explicar, es el -todos vieron al frente para ver a Leo sonriendo- él es Maestro Leónidas, él es maestro de los Guardianes legendarios


	37. Chapter 37

**__**En busca de los Guardianes**__**

Izanamy, Hinata, Luceli, Po y Leónidas estaban tomando té en una cafetería un poco alejados de la gente que estaba siguiendo a Hinata para hacerle preguntas para hacer noticia-

Bien que rico té -dijo Leónidas sonriendo tomando un poco de te, los demás estaban callados hasta que Leónidas se relajó-

Bien maestro Leónidas...¿para que me...buscaba? -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Que? Así, así, si -dijo Leónidas calmado- bueno verán hace unos días fui en busca de Izanamy el Guerrero del Sol y le pedí ayuda para que juntara a los antiguos Guardianes

¿Le pidió ayuda? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si verán Leónidas me reveló qué hay un ejército enemigo que pretende destruir toda Asia -dijo Izanamy serio- son demasiados y están muy bien armados

¿Eso involucra a China y a Japón? -dijo Po nervioso-

Si, quieren destruirlo todo y a todos -dijo Izanamy calmado- ya varios imperios han caído bajo este ejército, los gobiernos están asustados porque no saben cómo detenerlos

Eso sí es malo -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿entonces que sugieren?

Bueno estoy armando un equipo más fuerte que cualquier otro ejército, mucho más fuerte que mil guerreros -dijo Leónidas sonriendo- solo existen seis seres lo suficientemente poderosos para detener esta amenaza

¿Seis? ¿Como espera que solo seis Guerreros sean capaces de detener a un ejército de miles de soldados? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Cariño -Hinata le foco el hombro a Po- cariño, cariño yo me hago cargo -Po asintió calmado- bien ¡¿Como espera que solo seis Guerreros sean capaces de detener a un ejército de miles de soldados?! -Hinata gritó molesta- se necesita que sean súper dotados y extremadamente fuertes

Los tengo -dijo Leónidas sonriendo, mostró un rollo y lo lanzó a la mesa- aquí mismo está todo lo que necesitan saber -Hinata abrió el rollo y vio las imágenes de Byakun, James, Boa e Izanamy junto a las seis gemas cada uno con su respectiva Gema pero la gema del fénix y la gema del dragón estaban sin un guerrero- hace meses los primero Guardianes comenzaron a despertar, el primero fue Izanamy el Guerrero del Sol, los que le siguieron son Byakun el Guerrero de las tormentas su hermano mayor era el anterior Guerrero de La tormentas pero murió recientemente, los siguientes son James de tortuga negra y su compañera y hermana Boa de serpiente amarilla

Y ahora está Hinata con la gema de la fénix -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Así es, estos cuatro Guerreros fueron elegidos por las gemas que portan cada uno ha ido despertando su Modo Guardián -dijo Leónidas calmado- y tú eres la quinta, acabas de despertar el poder del fénix

Aguarde, ¿usted cree que nosotros podemos contra ese ejército? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- eso no puede ser...debe haber otra forma u otros guerreros

No los hay, estamos desesperados -dijo Leónidas nervioso- Hinata por favor si van en busca de los demás Guardianes y los traen ante mi podre entrenarlos para que defiendan el país, por favor -Hinata estaba indecisa si aceptar o no-

Hinata si China cae muy pronto estarían sobre Japón, se perderían vidas -dijo Izanamy con preocupación- tú eres de las personas que defienden a los inocentes, así que ayúdanos por favor

Esto es una gran decisión no sé si pueda -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Por supuesto que no lo hará -dijo Po serio y todos lo vieron- le está pidiendo que de la vida junto a otros cuatro sujetos para defender este país, eso no me parece justo

Yo también estoy en contra -dijo Luceli molesta- Izanamy no puedes dar la vida por este lugar, mucho menos pelear contra un ejército de asesinos y piratas, eso es una locura

Es cierto -dijo Po serio- no se puede, ellos terminarían perdiendo

Entiendo que estén preocupados por sus parejas pero tiene que entender que está en juego lo más importante, la vida de muchos -dijo Leónidas serio-

Leónidas tiene razón -dijo Izanamy serio- sé que está no es mi nación, sé que no tengo nada que ver aquí pero mi responsabilidad es defender a Japón, si detenemos al ejército que está marchando hacia aquí entonces defenderé Japón a cierto punto

Estás loco -dijo Luceli molesta- estás dando la vida por algo que no te incumbe

Lo siento pero es mi decisión -dijo Izanamy serio- dime ¿donde puedo encontrar a estos Guardianes?

Te daré un mapa mañana temprano -dijo Leónidas sonriendo- pero de momento vayan a descansar, el palacio de los Guardianes está cerca de aquí ahí podrán descansar -todos asintieron, siguieron a Leónidas hasta el palacio de los Guardianes donde vieron que era más grande que cualquier otro que hayan visto, era de un color dorado con tonos rojizos, media como 13 metros hasta su punta, la puerta era amplia y rojas con figuras de los cinco animales sagrados en el frente, todos juntos, siguieron caminando mientras veían todo lo que había, había armaduras para tigres, pandas, lobos, diferentes animales, Hinata se acercó y vio una pintura de una loba con el tatuaje de una luna en su frente, estaba de perfil viendo hacia la derecha con un fondo de estrellas detrás de ella, frente a ella estaba un lobo macho blanco con un tatuaje de sol en su frente y el fondo del día detrás de él-

Sorprendente...-dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy se acercó a una pintura que parecía un tigre de ojos verde jade como los de Po, estaba posando en una montaña junto a un árbol de durazno y detrás del árbol de durazno había el dibujo de un dragón dorado-

¿Y este Guardián quien es? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Ese fue el primer Guerrero Dragón, Shin -dijo Leónidas sonriendo- el vivió hace como 500 o 600 años dicen que vivió casi un siglo gracias a sus habilidades

Increíble -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Luceli vio a un Tigresa de bengala sentada de rodillas, la tigresa tenía el pelaje naranjas, usaba un traje rojo de combate de manga larga y con colas frontales, tenía una flor de loto en las manos, detrás de ella se veían flores y encima estaba un fénix abriendo las alas-

Esa es la primera Guerrera Fénix -dijo Leónidas sonriendo- era realmente hermosa -Luceli solo puso atención a la figura pero algo en ella se le hacía familiar- su nombre se había olvidado pero dicen que mantenía una relación con el Guerrero Dragón y juntos formaron el primer clan de tigres en Japón, luego ese clan se e tendió por Korea

Qué raro...por un minuto pensé que se parecía a Hinata...-dijo Luceli sorprendida, siguieron viendo hasta que Po llegó con un tigre blanco posando junto a rayos saliendo de su cuerpo, el tigre era blanco con marcas oscuras en la piel, tenía los ojos amarillos, estaba cubierto de rayos y detrás de él había una tormenta soltando un trueno en forma de tigre rugiendo-

Ese es Byakko el primer Guerrero de las tormentas -dijo Leónidas sonriendo- se dice que el tan veloz que nadie podía leer sus movimientos mucho menos eran capas de seguirle a la velocidad que corría

Eso suena sorprendente...ósea que era tan rapido como el rayo -dijo Po sorprendido y Leónidas asintió-

Si y este es el último Guardián -dijo Leónidas sonriendo, todos vieron el retrato de una tortuga joven, Po la vio un momento y se sorprendió-

¡Es Oogway! -Po gritó sorprendido, todos lo vieron confundidos y luego al retrato- vaya así estaba más joven -el retrato era de Oogway cuando era muy joven todavía, estaba posando de lado con una lanza en su mano derecha, detrás de él estaban las montañas y la silueta de una cabeza de tortuga junto a ellas-

En efecto ese es Oogway el padre del Kung fu -dijo Leónidas calmado- hace quinientos años casi cerca de los seicientos Oogway fue elegido como el Guardián de la tortuga negra pero fue el más joven y actualmente es el último de los Guardianes

Vaya como es una tortuga no debería sorprender que viva tanto -dijo Po calmado-

Por lo general las tortugas viven casi como mil años -dijo Hinata calmada- entonces ¿dormiremos aquí?

Si claro, descansen aquí mañana esperare sus respuestas -dijo Leónidas calmado- no es por presiones pero sí eliges ayudarnos salvaras millones de vidas, sin presiones vamos solo vayan a descansar -Po solo lo vio entrecerrando los ojos algo molesto-

Bueno yo quiero dormir estoy cansada -dijo Hinata calmada, se fueron retirando a unos cuartos, cuando entraron se sorprendieron, no eran camas sencillas, eran camas con colchones de verdad, tenía el cuerpo hecho de madera gruesa, la cama era sencilla para uno solamente, Hinata entró al suyo pero se escucho como Po estaba arrastrando la cama, se escucho un crujido horrible y los demás se taparon las orejas, Po volvió a jalar la cama dejando que sonara con fuerza-

¡Po levanta la cama! -gritaron Luceli e Izanamy molestos, para ellos el sonido era más horrible-

Perdón -dijo Po sonriendo, cargo un poco la cama y la metió-

Y no lo olviden este palacio está vacío y las paredes son delgadas -dijo Leónidas sonriendo- así que nada de gritos, gemidos ni arrumacos a media noche -dijo Leónidas sonriendo y los jóvenes se sonrojaron levemente, Izanamy solo se recostó en una cama y vio que Luceli estaba parada a su derecha-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¿Por que? -dijo Luceli molesta e Izanamy solo la vio confundido- ¿por que estás peleando aquí? ¿Por que buscas pelea aquí? ¿Que estar en peleas constantes en Japón no te bastan? ¿Acaso yo no te bastó?

¿De que estás hablando? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Esto no debería ser así -dijo Luceli molesta- deberías estar en medio de una relación normal y saludable pero no, en cada lugar al que vamos terminas peleando ¿por que?

Sabes que esa es mi naturaleza -dijo Izanamy calmado- Luceli entiende que si no ayudó no podremos ganar nada, al final China podría terminar destruida si no estamos todos los Guardianes -se levantó y la vio algo molesto- de todas maneras aunque aquí no ayude la Guerra podría llegar hasta Japón ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Lo que quiero es un novio que no busque peleas siempre, quiero tener una vida pacífica -dijo Luceli molesta- ya estoy cansada de tantas peleas -Izanamy suspiró y se sujetó la cabeza-

No se que quieres de mí pero te diré esto -dijo Izanamy serio- cuando todo quede en paz te prometo que tendrás la vida sur deseas...pero ahí para llegar a La Paz pero por ahora debemos luchar

Bien entiendo pero...sabes que no voy a discutir eso ahora...podrás dormir tú solo por hoy -dijo Luceli molesta y salió del cuarto- pero no esperes a que pelee en esa guerra, no esperes que te vea partir hacia una guerra -creo la puerta e Izanamy solo se dejó caer en la cama calmado-

Hay las mujeres de verdad que pon difíciles de complacer -dijo Izanamy cansado y solo cerro lo ojos un momento, Hinata por su lado estaba hablando de lo mismo con Po-

¿Entonces que has decidido? -dijo Po en un tono algo serio- ¿planeas pelear en esta guerra?

Po ya te dije que no lo he pensado, es una gran decisión que tomar, solo quiero ir de forma lenta -dijo Hinata calmada- además ni he aceptado el cargo de Guerrera Fénix, deberías calmarte un poco antes de decir las cosas

Perdón pero no me gusta la idea de que te unas a un equipo y que vayas a una guerra -dijo Po preocupado- ¿quien tal si algo te pasa?

Relájate -dijo Hinata calmada- solo estoy pensando en ir a buscar a los Guardianes junto a Izanamy para saber cómo son y conocer más sobre este país que apenas conozco, quiero ver más y eso está allá afuera

Está bien...-dijo Po inseguro- entonces solo iremos por los Guardianes faltantes y luego nos alejaremos de esta Guerra

Bien, ahora ven solo tenemos que dormir un poco -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po se acercó para dormir con ella, la noche estaba pasando con calma pero Hinata se movía mucho en la cama, se movía de lado a lado apretando los ojos-

Mamá...-dijo Hinata entre jadeos-

 ** _ _ **Sueño de Hinata-**__** Hinata estaba corriendo en medio de un campo de rocas, estaba asustada corriendo a los lados, se escuchaban los gritos de diferentes animales y vio a los lados-

¡Hinata! -se escucho el grito de una hembra a lo lejos, Hinata solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estaba buscando a los lados pero no veía nada- ¡Hinata ayúdame! ¡Hinata! -Hinata cayó al suelo y sintió algo mojado en las manos, cuando se fijó tenía sangre en las manos, vio al frente sorprendida notando a una tigresa blanca idéntica a ella pero de una edad un poco madura cerca de los 50 años-

Hinata...mi hija...-dijo la tigresa respirando agitada escupiendo algo de sangre, Hinata vio la sombra de una especie de lobo de ojos rojos, el lobo levanto una espada y lanzó un corte vertical-

¡Mamá! -Hinata gritó con fuerza y asustada- **__**Fin del sueño-**__**

¡Mamá! -Hinata gritó despertando asustada, estaba viendo a los lados, estaba respirando agitada y sudaba un poco, se calmo y se salió de la cama dejando a Po dormido, camino por el palacio hasta que llegó a la sala central donde estaban los retratos- fue un sueño, fue un sueño, solo fue un maldito sueño -se enojo y golpeó una columna molesta-

Aveces los sueños nos dicen las cosas que queremos o como no las vemos -dijo Leónidas sonriendo a un lado, Hinata lo vio sorprendida y se acercó- ¿que viste en tu sueño?

Solo unas pocas imágenes y a alguien que más pensé que volvería a ver -dijo Hinata un poco molesta- pero...se sintió...muy real...

Creo que tus sueños quieren decirte algo -dijo Leónidas sonriendo-

¿Mis sueños? -dijo Hinata confundida- eso debe ser ridiculo, jamás había visto a esa tigresa, debe ser una pesadilla nada más -Leónidas solo se le quedo viendo un momento y luego vio al retrato de la primer Guerrero Fenix-

Sabes la primera Guerra fénix tenía un don, un don tan especial que sobresalía sobre el de los demás Guardianes -dijo Leónidas calmado, Hinata se acercó y vio el retrato- ella tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro

¿Ver el futuro? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿que tengo podía ver?

No podía controlar ese poder -dijo Leónidas sonriendo- ella solo podía ver fragmentos del futuro, podía ver qué cosas pasarían ya fueran malas o buenas, pero sin duda si veía el futuro

Que poder tan sorprendente, ósea que tenía premoniciones -dijo Hinata calmada- eso es algo jamás antes visto

Bueno si es difícil de controlar -dijo Leónidas calmado- ¿que soñaste?

No mucho, escuche sonidos de guerra, gritos de machos, guerreros y demás, pero entre esos estaba mi madre, me levante gritando mamá y eso fue todo -dijo Hinata sería y Leónidas se le quedo viendo un momento-

Ya veo...creo que viste una escena del futuro -dijo Leónidas calmado y Hinata lo vio confundida- el lugar de rocas es China posiblemente, el sonido de guerras y animales debe ser el ejército, tu madre...bueno no lo puedo decir con seguridad...pero creo que el destino te trajo hasta este lugar...por una buena razón tal vez tienes que ir a un gran viaje de descubrimiento

Eso suena a algo inventado para mi -dijo Hinata calmada- pero si supongamos que le creo ¿que cosas significas las visiones de mi sueño?

Bueno empecemos con tu madre -dijo Leónidas calmado- ¿que recuerdas de ella? ¿Que tanto sabes de ti realmente?

Sobre mi y mi madre...-dijo Hinata quedando un poco pensativa- bueno no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo que cuando tenía cuatro años me llevó a un banco de hiervas donde me dejo un rato y me topé con una pelota, cuando la atreve se me acercó Izanamy, Luceli y Bruce, de ahí nos hicimos amigos, pro al cabo de unos meses mi mamá me dejo con Torana Shiba la madre de Izanamy, ella me dejó entrar a su casa, compartió alimentos conmigo, me compro ropa y me dio un hogar, ella me crió como su hija

Pero...-dijo Leonidas calmado-

Mi madre nunca volvió por mi al palacio -dijo Hinata calmada- de hecho ya ni recuerdo su rostro o su voz, no recuerdo ni sus ojos, no recuerdo nada de ella, esa es la verdad

¿Qué hay de tu padre? -dijo Leónidas calmado-

Nunca lo conocí -dijo Hinata calmada- mi mamá era parte de la familia Shiba solo se eso, ya no sé nada más

Debió ser muy duro para ti -dijo Leónidas calmado-

Si pero...Tirana tomó su lugar como mi madre, que en paz descanse ahora -dijo Hinata calmada- yo entrené para que algún día fuera una hembra fuerte y jamás me diera por vencida, ser una mujer fuerte pero femenina, cálida y amable con mis amistades pero fuerte y dura con el enemigo eso me enseñó Torana

Sabes tu maestra tenía razón -dijo Leonidas sonriendo- así deben ser las mujeres, pero dime ¿que harás con la misión que te pedí? ¿La harás? Irás por los Guardianes ¿te nos unirás?

Todavía no lo sé pero..si China necesita a sus Guardianes...entonces ayudaré a que ellos estén aquí para la pelea...pero no lo prometo que yo también me sumaré a la pelea -dijo Hinata calmada- aún no tomo esa decisión

Está bien de momento vete a dormir mañana podrás ir con Izanamy, los dos pueden recorrer los bosques de China y conocerán parte de sus ciudades más importantes -dijo Leónidas sonriendo- te lo agradezco mucho

Está bien maestro Leónidas -dijo Hinata calmada- me iré a dormir lo veré en la mañana -Leónidas asintió y vio como Hinata se retiraba-

Oh mi querida niña...todavía no te das cuenta de lo que el destino te tiene esperado -dijo Leónidas calmado- tal vez ti no lo veas pero yo si, tu camino estará lleno de dolor pero al final podrás encontrar tu verdadera felicidad -el se retiró dejando el lugar vacío, a la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba en la entrada del palacio junto a Izanamy-

Bien nos retiramos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien antes de que se vayan les quiero dar esto -dijo Leónidas calmado y les dio un mapa enrollado, Izanamy lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió- es un mapa de los palacios donde están los tres Guardianes que iran a buscar, tengan mucho cuidado

Entendido -dijeron los dos calmando, se fueron retirando caminando en medio de la calle sin problemas-

Te oí discutir con Luceli -dijo Hinata calmada e Izanamy no dijo nada- ¿todo está bien?

Creo que no -dijo Izanamy calmado- ella se enojo solo porque acepte esta misión, sinceramente no la entiendo

Deberías hablar con ella no distanciarte -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Donde está Po? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No lo sé, el sé había ido está mañana, cuando desperté ya no estaba -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿donde estará? -siguieron caminando hasta que en la salida de la ciudad se toparon con Po sonriendo cargando una mochila- ¿Po que estás haciendo aquí?

Lo pensé mejor y creo que debería ir contigo a buscar a los Guardianes de los que hablo el maestro Leónidas -dijo Po sonriendo- además toma este viaje como un viaje romántico solo nosotros juntos -abrazo a Hinata y la atrajo- piénsalo, lugares distantes romance pasión -se pegaba sonriendo y Hinata se sonrojó sonriendo soltando leves ronroneos- si habrá mucha pasión

Ejem ejem -Izanamy hizo sonar su garganta un poco y los dos lo vieron-

Así perdón no te vi -dijo Po nervioso- ¿y Luceli?

Se fue a ver más de la ciudad ella no viene con nosotros -dijo Izanamy calmado- ah si puedes salir de ahí Anya -vio hacia atrás y detrás de un muro salió Anya sonriendo- no tienes que ser mi sombra siempre

Sabes que te cuido la cola porque tu no sabes hacer nada solo -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy solo sonrió un poco mientras Hinata y Po vieron a la zorra frente a ellos- mucho gusto por y Hinata soy Anya una peleadora del ejército Shiba, soy una kunoichi entrenada

Ah si ya te recuerdo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- eres esa Guerrera que sabe hacer artes ninjas

Huuu has un truco ninja por favor -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bueno -dijo Anya sonriendo, junto sus manos levantando los dos primeros dedos de sus manos, desapareció en un remolino de hojas y cuando se dieron la vuelta Anya estaba frente de ellos sujetando el pantalón de Po, cuando se fijaron Po estaba en ropa interior y con su camisa-

¡Genial! -Po gritó sonriendo mientras Hinata sonreía nerviosa y sonrojada mientras Izanamy desviaba la mirada a otro lado-

Bueno yo los ayudaré -dijo Anya sonriendo, le regresó el pantalón a Po-

Yo tomaré el curso entonces -dijo Po sonriendo, tomó el mapa y lo abrió para verlo- bien nosotros estamos en la salida, según el mapa la primera bestia sagrada que debemos buscar es el tigre blanco que representa el oeste bien vamos sal frente síganme -Po señaló al frente mientras Izanamy solo cerró los ojos soltando unas gota de sudor de su cabeza-

¿Por estás seguro que ese el oeste? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si muy seguro -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿por que?

Dime ¿donde está el norte? -dijo Izanamy calmado pero Hinata se tapaba la boca con una mano-

Pues por acá -Po señaló a su derecha- tenemos que ir por el tigre

Po...creo que estás mal orientado -dijo Hinata sonriendo- estamos en el este, debemos ir al oeste

Aaaaa entonces el mapa está mal -dijo Po calmado-

Tú tienes el mapa mal, estamos en el este porque el palacio estaba en el este, tienes el mapa al revés -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ah...caray con razón, las cosas que se pierde...uno -dijo Po nervioso, Izanamy tomó el mapa algo molesto-

Debemos atravesar la ciudad imperial y de ahí emprenderemos el viaje hacia el oeste -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿No tenemos que ir al este por el Guerrero Dragón? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Ya investigué el Guerrero Dragón aún no ha sido elegido -dijo Anya calmada- de nada nos sirve ir ahí

Está bien -dijo Hinata calmada- bueno ya tengo la gema del Fénix así que ir al sur está descartado, bueno vamos emprendamos nuestro viaje para encontrar a los Guardianes

Si te pones a cantar me vomito -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Vaya ya puedes hacer bromas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bien veamos si puedes hacer algo bien durante este viaje -los cuatro comenzaron su viaje, mientras Hinata estaba tarareando una canción para el viaje, el primer lugar por el que pasaron fue un bosque, el bosque estaba vacío pero en eso vieron mariposas volando y Hinata sonrió complacida- el sol brilla y hay mariposa al alrededor, todo señala que será un...-se detuvo al ver que una lengua de rana había atrapado a una mariposa frente a ella, la rana se tragó la mariposa y se fue saltando hasta que llegó a un puente frente a ellos cuando un cocodrilo salió de los arbustos y lo atrapó en su boca, el cocodrilo se comió a la rana y luego camino por un puente pro el puente se rompió sin razón y comenzó a ser por un precipicio dejando un sonido silbante por un rato, los cuando estaban sorprendidos viendo la caía de varios metros hacia un precipicio- día fantástico...-los tres vieron a Hinata la cual estaba sorprendida-

Sigamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa-

Claro si es que encontramos un camino -dijo Po nervioso- o no nos pulverizan, o no nos comen, o no caemos en un campo lleno de lava

¿Acaso tienes una lista de todos los escenarios posibles? -dijo Anya irritada-

No todos -dijo Po calmado- ¿alguien sabe escribir "meteoro" en chino? -estaba escribiendo en un rollo, se escucho como Izanamy gritó y derribo un tronco para improvisar un camino, caminaron en el árbol y Hinata trataba de mantener el animo, siguieron el camino pasando por un bosque de nuevo pero en este fueron trepando los árboles saltando de rama en rama viendo el lugar, Hinata pasó por una rama y la sujetó con sus manos pero la rama se rompió y comenzó a caer, Po solo avanzó y logró atraparla en medio de la caída pero ella cayó encima de su estómago y Po se quejó quedando sin aire, Hinata ayudó a Po a levantarse pero la rama de árbol cayó encima de él, se quejó pero cuando vio tenía un pañal en las manos y las abejas salieron enojadas-

¡Aaaaa! -Po y los demás gritaron corriendo siendo perseguidos por las abejas, siguieron caminando por un tiempo cuando se toparon con una montaña nevada, Hinata solo empujó a Po haciendo que cayera rebotando y girando en medio de la nieve, Po al final se convirtió en una bola de nieve con patas y brazos, Hinata se deslizó con Izanamy y Anya en medio de la nieve con una tabla de madera, usando llegaron al final se limpiaron la nieve pero Po no había llegado-

¿Donde está Po? -dijo Hinata preocupada, se escucho que algo caía y todos levantaron la vista para ver que Po cayó encima de Izanamy cubriéndolo de nieve, Izanamy se quejó debajo de la nieve-

Lo siento caí más rápido que la velocidad del sonido -dijo Po adolorido, se escucho un grito de Po y todos solo vieron como una onda de viento hubiera golpeado a Izanamy y Po- esa fue...la onda sonora...y el grito que lance...-los dos se quejaron y siguieron con el camino un tiempo más, viajaron bajo el sol ardiente, sin agua en medio de un desierto, con la lluvia y una fuerte tormenta, después hubo una fuerte ventisca cubriéndolos de nieve, Izanamy protegió a Anya y Po a Hinata, siguieron caminando pasando por varios problemas pero al final terminaron llegando a la ciudad del rayo-

Bien casi perdemos las piernas pero llegamos a la ciudad del rayo hogar del primer Guardian -dijo Hinata sonriendo-


	38. Chapter 38

_**Aquel que pelea a la velocidad del rayo**_

Po, Hinata, Izanamy y Anya estaban caminando entrando a la aldea del rayo donde estaban buscando a los lados algún signo del Guerrero del rayo-

Bien no se ustedes pero creo que deberíamos buscar a un maestro de Kung fu -dijo Hinata calmada- él nos puede guiar al Guardián de esta región

Iré por la derecha, Anya por la izquierda, Po al norte -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Porque tenemos que separarnos? -dijo Po confundido-

Cubriremos más terreno y sobre todo si tú y Hinata están separados no nos echaran de la ciudad por faltas a la moral -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras Hinata y Po vieron a otro lado sonrojados- bien vámonos -los cuarto se separaron y comenzaron a ir a diferentes direcciones, Anya estaba en una zona donde había artesanías, estaba viendo a los lados cuando vio a una leopardo de las nieves usando un traje de combate de color morado-

Disculpe señorita -dijo Anya sonriendo- ¿me podría decir dónde encuentro al Guerrero de las tormentas?

¿Dijiste el Guerrero de las tormentas? -dijo la leopardo confundida- bueno pro ¿por qué lo estás buscando?

Lo estoy buscando porque se necesita de su ayuda -dijo Anya calmada- es algo urgente lo llama el maestro de los Guardianes

Bueno, creo que primero tendría que llevarte al palacio del rayo si es que tienes una carta que confirme eso -dijo la leopardo calmada, Anya asintió y la siguió- bueno una sugerencia no te acerques al Guerrero de las tormentas él es...un poco peligroso para las hembras como tú -Anya solo bajo las orejas un poco confundida, en otro lado Po estaba caminando viendo los lugares un poco confundido-

¿Cómo podré saber a quién puedo preguntarle sobre el Guerrero de las tormentas? El tigre blanco -dijo Po confundido, camino un rato y se topó con una pantera negra macho, el macho estaba revisando algunos locales el solo se acercó con cuidado- oye disculpa estoy buscando al Guerrero de las tormentas dicen que es un tigre blanco

Si has fila, yo también lo estoy buscando -dijo San calmado- resulta que se desapareció a medio entrenamiento del palacio del rayo y fue a esconderse por ahí, escucha necesito encontrarlo por órdenes de la maestra

Y yo necesito encontrarlo por órdenes del maestro Leónidas, maestro de los Guardianes -dijo Po serio- ¿lo encontramos juntos?

Hecho pero una sugerencia mantén a cualquier hembra hermosa lejos de él si no quieres que te la robe -dijo San sonriendo y Po solo levanto una ceja confundido, en otro lado Hinata estaba caminando por una cadena de bares estaba caminando sola sintiendo un poco de preocupación al ver como los machos la estaban viendo, un grupo de tres machos se estaban acercando a ella-

Oye linda chica luces perdida -dijo un rinoceronte sonriendo, estaba acompañado de un cocodrilo y de un buey- ¿no quieres que te ayudemos a caminar? Aquí hay muchos sujetos peligrosos

Estoy bien por mi cuenta -dijo Hinata molesta, camino un poco más rápido pero el cocodrilo se colocó frente a ella- ¿qué quieres?

Vamos nosotros solo queremos ser amables contigo pero no tienes que ser así -dijo el cocodrilo sonriendo- vamos te invitamos un trago -trato de tocar su hombro pero Hinata vio que estaba bajando la mano hacia su busto, Hinata le sujetó la mano y se la doblo haciendo que se quejara y gritara- ¡AAAAAAA! ¡Bruja estúpida! ¿Qué haces?

Mejor pon atención hacia dónde mueves tu mano o esta tigresa te la arrancará -dijo Hinata molesta, apretó con más fuerza la mano y la doblo hasta el punto que el cocodrilo cayó de rodillas al suelo quejándose- ahora ¿alguien más se quiere pasar de listo? -los otros dos estaban retrocediendo un poco asustados- eso me gusta, ahora señores quiero que me digan dónde está el Guerrero de las tormentas

Ah Byakun, él se encuentra en ese bar -dijo el buey asustado señalando a su derecha, Hinata vio un bar donde se escuchaban algunos gritos de dentro- es un club para caballeros el sé la pasa ahí todo el tiempo

Entendido -dijo Hinata calmada, soltó al cocodrilo y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo- gracias por su cooperación -el cocodrilo se estaba quejando mientras lloraba de dolor-

Te odio -dijo el cocodrilo adolorido, Hinata se acercó a la puerta y solo la dejaron pasar, ella estaba caminando viendo que todo estaba oscuro, se escuchaba algo de música pero parecía que el lugar estaba casi vacío con algunos machos y manchas de cerveza en el suelo, ella camino un poco viendo que había una mesa en el centro del salón donde había un tubo en el centro, en la mesa estaba una felina bailando moviendo la cadera de arriba abajo mientras se sostenía de sus rodillas de la mesa y estiran su cuerpo mostrando los senos-

Caballeros que siguen aquí pasando las nueve de la mañana denle la bienvenida a Castidad -dijo un lobo algo viejo con el pelo blanco, usaba unos lentes grandes y se veía que pasaba de los noventa, estaba detrás de una mesa contando algo de dinero- el amor no se compra pero si se renta por diez minutos -Hinata vio como una pantera estaba llevándose a un leopardo a un cuarto oscuro, solo sintió un leve escalofrío en el cuerpo, siguió caminando hasta que vio a Byakun acostado en una barra, se acercó y lo toco en la espalda-

Oye, oye -dijo Hinata calmada tocando la espalda de Byakun pero este solo se quejaba, Hinata vio a los lados y suspiro, le sujetó el pelaje de detrás de su cabeza y lo levanto para ver a Byakun casi dormido y con la boca abierta, Hinata se tapó la nariz un poco al olerlo- que asco...oye esto no me gusta pero estoy buscando al Guerrero de las tormentas

¿Que? -dijo Byakun confundido, solo se quejó y se levantó rascándose la cabeza- ¿a quién buscas?

Olvídalo, es obvio para mí que no eres al que estoy buscando -dijo Hinata molesta, lo soltó y camino un poco pero Byakun le vio el trasero un poco y le sujetó la cola dejando que Hinata abriera los ojos un poco, cuando se giró vio que Byakun le estaba frotando la cola un poco-

Sabes apenas te vi caí impresionado, ¿qué está haciendo una felina tan hermosa como tú en este lugar? -dijo Byakun calmado y sonrío un poco-

Suéltame -dijo Hinata un poco irritada, Byakun movió su mano de arriba a abajo un poco, Hinata se sonrojó y Byakun se acercó a ella pasando su brazo izquierdo por su estómago- ¿qué haces?

Si quieres ver al Guerrero de las tormentas te lo mostraré en la recámara -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Hinata se enojó un poco, se escucharon alguno gritos y la puerta del bar se rompió tirando a Byakun en el suelo, Byakun se estaba quejando mientras trataba de levantarse- ooo ¿qué demonios? -se quejó y se quedó levantando a cuatro patas- ah...mi espalda...ah por los cielos -los machos estaban molestos viendo que Hinata salió lavándose las manos y parte de su cola, estaba caminando viendo a Byakun en el suelo-

Bien espero que con esto aprendas que debes tratar a las mujeres con más respeto -dijo Hinata un poco molesta- ahora contéstame ¿dónde encuentro al Guerrero de las tormentas?

Yo lo soy...ahora -dijo Byakun adolorido y se sentó en el suelo- hay que agresividad -Hinata se acercó y lo vio más de cerca-

Dudo mucho que un Guerrero legendario se un borracho -dijo Hinata molesta y Byakun levantó su mano derecha mostrando la gema- no puede ser ¿tú eres el Guerrero de las tormentas? -Byakun se levantó sacando la arena de su ropa-

Si soy yo -dijo Byakun calmado-

¿Tú eres Rayko? -dijo Hinata calmada y Byakun se sorprendió un momento-

No, él murió, me llamo Byakun soy su...era su hermano menor -dijo Byakun un poco molesto-

Perdón por tu pérdida pero necesito que vengas conmigo -dijo Hinata calmada- es importante

¿Qué quieres? -dijo Byakun calmado, Hinata le dio una carta y tenía el sello en la parte de enfrente, Byakun abrió la carta y la leyó un poco- ah genial solo esto me faltaba, ahora quieren que me muera peleando por un montón de desconocidos

Oye esa no es forma de actuar o de hablar -dijo Hinata un poco molesta- deberías estar orgulloso de ser llamado para un deber como esto

Si claro como si morir por tu país lo valiera tanto -dijo Byakun un poco irritado, se dio la vuelta caminando- oye si quieres convérseme mejor ve con mi maestra tal vez ella si esté interesada en tu petición

Animal -dijo Hinata molesta y lo siguió hasta el palacio del rayo, Byakun solo abrió la puerta y se topó con todos sus compañeros más Anya y Po- chicos ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Nosotros estábamos buscando al Guerrero de las tormentas y nos topamos con ellos -dijo Po calmado- ¿tú qué haces aquí con él?

Ella es mía chico -dijo Byakun sonriendo- la traje para ser mi amante -Po se molestó un poco por eso pero Hinata le dio un golpe en el riñón a Byakun tirándolo al suelo- ¡AAAAA! ¿Por qué me golpeas tanto?

Por imbécil -dijo Hinata molesta- escuchen creo que él es el Guerrero de las tormentas, lo encontré en un bar tirado, dormido y ebrio y en un segundo trato de tocarme

Le rompo los dientes -dijo Po celoso pero Hinata lo detuvo colocando su mano en su pecho-

Tranquilo, si sé que hacer soy una mujer que se sabe defender -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Byakun se quejó mientras sus compañeros se estaban riendo un poco, las puertas se abrieron mostrando a la maestra Wen y a Izanamy acompañándola-

Oye tranquila hermosa, que esa bonita cara terminara algo arrugada -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Hinata se molestó un poco-

¿Cuánto apuestan a que Byakun terminara un poco golpeado? -dijo San sonriendo y los demás estaban riendo- apuesto cinco yuanes que lo golpea en la cara

Yo diez a que lo golpea en el estómago -dijo Bull sonriendo-

Yo veinte a que lo golpea en los genitales -dijo Ming sonriendo y Wings hacia las cuentas con las plumas- ya vamos a ver qué pasa

Oye gatita -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Hinata abrió los ojos mostrando que tenía llamas en los ojos y Po se sorprendió hasta el punto de ponerse un poco pálido- oye gatita porque no me das ese traserito un poco

Está muerto -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Hinata gruñó y se giró mostrando sus garras afiladas, Byakun se asustó un poco y Hinata le sujetó entre las piernas, los machos gritaron asustados, mientras Byakun se estaba poniendo pálido y estaba gritando de forma aguda mientras sentía como Hinata lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza-

¡Se las agarro! -Po gritó asustado mientras parecía que sus ojos se estaban saliendo-

¡Eso ya es exagerar Hinata! -Izanamy gritó asustado hasta pálido-

¡Se las vas a arrancar! -Anya gritó un poco asustada, Byakun estaba gritando de dolor mientras Hinata lo estaba apretando con tanta fuerza-

Suelta...suelta...suelta...por favor -dijo Byakun en un tono agudo y casi morado del dolor mientras Hinata estaba sonriendo apretando los dientes, Byakun estaba gritando apretando el brazo de Hinata- solo por favor...déjame uno -Byakun cayó de rodillas mientras los machos estaban asustados y las hembras estaban nerviosas-

Oye ya Hinata hakuna las tatas -dijo Anya un poco nerviosa-

No hasta que el gato diga lo que quiero oír -dijo Hinata sonriendo- vamos dilo, dilo, dilo

Lo lamento...lo lamento mucho señorita -dijo Byakun nervioso- por favor...ya no tengo...ya no siento mis...ya no siento mi...por favor

Hinata ya suéltalo -dijo Izanamy asustado apretando los dientes-

Ah se las vas a arrancar -dijo Po asustado- ya suéltalo Hinata -gritó un poco asustado y Hinata soltó a Byakun dejando que Byakun gritara sujetando sus genitales y cayó al suelo llorando- oh Dios mío casi lo castras Hinata

Ahora entiendo que les pasó a los muchachos en ese campamento -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Byakun rápido ¿cuantos dedos ves? -dijo Bull calmado colocando su mano frente a Byakun-

Aaaaa mi precioso...lo grande sé hizo chico -dijo Byakun con una voz muy aguda- hay mi precioso -los machos solo se quejaron un poco mientras Wen se acercó de forma calmada-

Bien he escuchado todo acerca de la misión que ha podido el maestro Leónidas -dijo Wen sonriendo- Byakun no quiero objeciones te irás mañana en la mañana

Pero...es que...no quiero -dijo Byakun un poco adolorido-

Mientras esperemos a que se le pase lo ebrio -dijo Izanamy un poco incómodo-

Apesta -dijo Po tratando de aguantar un poco el asco-

Bueno los invito a que se queden aquí en el palacio del rayo -dijo Wen calmada viendo a los demás- si Byakun trata de hacerles algo señoritas me lo dice en enseguida

Entendido maestra -dijeron Anya y Hinata sonriendo, después de un rato todos estaban descansando en el patio hablando con los compañeros de Byakun, Izanamy solo estaba escuchando todo quedando callado en un lado del lugar-

Entonces su hermano murió porque los traicionaron -dijo Hinata poco sorprendida- vaya qué triste

Si fue peor para Byakun porque eran hermanos, era la única familia de sangre que tenía -dijo San calmado-

El pobre se ha estado hundiendo en el alcohol cada día, por eso lo encontraron así este día -dijo Ming deprimida- me temo que ya no es el mismo Byakun que conocíamos

¿Que sugieren que hagamos para hacer que se sienta mejor? -dijo Po calmado-

No lo sabemos creemos que al perder a su hermano lo afectó tanto, al no saber expresar sus sentimientos solo tomo el alcohol como un escape -dijo Wings calmada, los demás estaban asintiendo mientras Izanamy estaba prestando atención, lo pensó un momento y se alejó de los demás, camino hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio para ver a Byakun caminando hacia el pueblo-

¿A dónde vas? -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Byakun, Byakun solo se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy-

No es de tu incumbencia -dijo Byakun molesto- esto es asunto mío

Si creo que tienes razón -dijo Izanamy serio- escucha sé que se siente perder a un familiar amado, pero tienes que saber que tus amigos y compañeros están preocupados por ti, es mejor que no los ignores

¿Qué puede saber un lobo de cómo me siento? Ellos no saben ni cómo tratarme ahora que mi hermano ya no está, yo cargo con la responsabilidad de su muerte y ellos de seguro me culpan -dijo Byakun molesto- es mejor que se vayan no los ayudaré en esta misión

¿Entonces desecharas la voluntad de tu hermano por egoísmo? -dijo Izanamy serio-

No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano como si lo conocieras -dijo Byakun molesto- no sabes ni lo que pensaba, no sabes lo que él sentía al tener está Gema con el

Tienes razón, no lo conocí pero por lo que escuche él era un Guerrero digno y fuerte, un sujeto bastante responsable y razonable -dijo Izanamy serio- no como la triste excusa de Guerrero que veo frente a mí

¿Qué has dicho? -dijo Byakun molesto hasta que comenzó a gruñir- mejor mide bien tus palabras

Como si me causarás miedo -dijo Izanamy serio- si crees que me equivoco contigo entonces pelea conmigo y ven con nosotros al palacio de los Guardianes para comenzar la gran misión

No tengo que ir con ustedes pero si quieres pelea te la daré -dijo Byakun serio, solo levanto los brazos y flexiono las piernas quedando en la postura del tigre-

La postura del tigre, escuche que los peleadores que usan está técnica son muy fuertes, quiero comprobarlo -dijo Izanamy serio, Byakun solo avanzó corriendo, saltó lanzando una patada e Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada y lanzó un golpe pero Byakun desapareció e Izanamy se sorprendió, Byakun apareció a la derecha de Izanamy y lanzó un golpe con su garra dándole a Izanamy en la espalda, Izanamy se quejó pero giro lanzando una patada de talón y Byakun agacho el cuerpo, Byakun estiró su pierna derecha y giro dándole una patada a Izanamy en su pierna con su talón, Izanamy se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta sujetándose del suelo con las manos, se impulsó y cayó a cuatro patas frente a Byakun- ¿qué?

Por eso te digo que no te metieras conmigo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, avanzó corriendo de nuevo y desapareció, Izanamy levantó los brazos esperando el ataque, Byakun le dio un golpe en su brazo izquierdo, Izanamy se sorprendió y se giró pero Byakun desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en las costillas del lado derecho, Izanamy se quejó y lanzó un golpe horizontal y Byakun desapareció, Izanamy estaba sorprendido pero levanto las orejas y Byakun apareció detrás de él, Izanamy solo se quedó quieto y Byakun lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos puños, cuando dio el golpe solo le dio a una imagen falsa de Izanamy, Byakun se sorprendió un momento y vio a los lados, Izanamy avance hacia el lanzando un golpe-

¡Ahora estás! -Byakun gritó molesto lanzando un golpe pero solo perforó la imagen falsa, Izanamy apareció a su izquierda lanzando una patada, Byakun levantó el brazo y detuvo el ataque, los dos estaban calmados y se alejaron de un salto, solo avanzaron y se rodearon un poco, desaparecieron un momento y se escuchó un fuerte impacto, Izanamy y Byakun se habían golpeado mutuamente en la cara, Byakun saltó y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy agacho su cuerpo y Byakun levantó la pierna lanzando una patada de talón, Izanamy se sorprendió y se alejó saltando pero Byakun apareció a su derecha lanzando un rodillazo e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, el golpe lo empujó un poco derrapando sus pies en el suelo, Byakun solo estaba sonriendo e Izanamy parecía un poco cansado-

Me doy cuenta de que no estás acostumbrado a esa técnica de imágenes falsas que usas para moverte rápido -dijo Byakun sonriendo e Izanamy se sorprendió un momento- veamos si puedes seguirme el paso -apretó los puños y gruño un poco- ¡Aaaaaa! -levantó los brazos y luego la bajo rugiendo y liberando energía, Izanamy se sorprendió un momento viendo a Byakun en su Modo Guardián- este es el Modo Guardián ven si puedes enfrentarme

Rayos -dijo Izanamy molesto- sin duda eres rápido debes ser el sujeto más rápido al que me he enfrentado, pero déjame decirte que yo sobresalgo en el poder -Izanamy apretó los puños sonriendo- ¡Ooooaaaaaa! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía celesta pasando a su Forma de Guardián-

¿Qué te sucedió? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Este es el Guerrero del sol -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- en está forma son igual de rápido que tú

Eso lo veremos -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron de un pasó, los son avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe, una onda de sonido se escuchó en el campo, los dos desaparecieron y se escucharon más golpes ocasionando ondas de sonido, Izanamy lanzó una patada al mentón pero Byakun la esquivo moviendo el cuerpo, Byakun sonrió y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Byakun lanzó otro golpe e Izanamy solo mantuvo en alto los brazos, Byakun lo estuvo golpeando en los brazos hasta que desapareció y apareció detrás de Izanamy, lanzó un golpe directo e Izanamy solo doblo su cuerpo y se defendió con su codo derecho, los dos desaparecieron mientras se escuchaban más sonidos de impacto, en el palacio todos salieron corriendo para ver el campo algo vacío, Anya estaba sorprendida levantando las orejas mientras Hinata estaba viendo a los lados-

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -dijo Anya sorprendida-

¿Son impactos lo que se escucha? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, todos vieron lo que parecían ser sombras frente a ellos hasta que se detuvieron y mostraron a Izanamy y Byakun chocando sus brazos en un fuerte impacto-

¡Byakun! ¡Izanamy! -los alumnos de Wen gritaron sorprendidos viendo a Byakun en frente mientras Anya gritó sorprendida, Byakun gritó y avanzó lanzando un golpe con su garra, Izanamy espero un momento y salto arqueando su cuerpo y salto encima de Byakun esquivando su ataque, Izanamy cayó de pie detrás de Byakun y avanzó hacia el lanzando un golpe con el codo pero Byakun desapareció dejando sorprendió a Izanamy, Izanamy lo busco pero Byakun le dio un codazo en la cara alejándolo de él, avanzó corriendo y lo siguió, Izanamy se quejó y expulsó energía avanzando hacia el-

¿Esos son Byakun e Izanamy? ¿Pero que les pasó? El pelo de sus cuerpos está muy cambiados -dijo Po sorprendido-

Es porque están usando su Modo Guardián -dijo Anya sorprendida-

¿Modo Guardián? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- es el poder que usan los Guardianes de las gemas ¿o me equivoco?

No, tienes toda la razón -dijo Wen sería- pero se supone que dos Guardianes no deben pelear entre ellos o causarán una guerra de mil días

Peor aún podrían destruir todo el Valle si los dejamos pelear así más tiempo -dijo Ming un poco asustada, Byakun e Izanamy se alejaron saltando e Izanamy colocó sus manos en su postura del Kamehameha-

¡Kame! -Izanamy gritó y retrajo sus manos a sus costillas del lado derecho-

¡Relámpago...! -Byakun levantó el brazo izquierdo y creo una esfera de rayos azules en su puño-

¡Hame! -los dos estaban expulsando energía pero la maestra Wen se colocó frente a ellos y extendió los brazos-

¡Es suficiente! -gritó la maestra Wen seria y los dos se detuvieron un momento, sus técnicas se cancelaron y se quedaron quietos- ahora deshagan sus transformación los dos -los dos suspiraron y deshicieron sus transformaciones volviendo a la normalidad- Byakun ve a mi recarga ahora -Byakun solo gruño un poco- Byakun obedece

Entendido madre -dijo Byakun serio y se alejó caminando, volvió a entrar al palacio mientras los demás lo vieron-

Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi estudiante -dijo Wen calmada-

No hay problema además fui yo quien lo provocó, quería hablar con él pero deje que el deseo de pelear me cerrará la boca -dijo Izanamy calmado- quería convencerlo de que fuera con nosotros

Entiendo pero de eso me encargo yo -dijo Wen calmada- por favor disculpen -Wen se estaba retirando dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos, Izanamy suspiró y Anya se acercó a él-

¿Estás herido? -dijo Anya calmada e Izanamy negó con la cabeza- que bueno pero recuerda lo que te dijo tu abuelo debes mantener al margen tú poder o sino no podrás madurar completamente -Izanamy asintió calmado, dentro del palacio Byakun estaba caminando de lado a lado un poco molesto-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Byakun molesto- ¿quién se cree que es para decirme algo como eso? ¿Qué le faltó el respeto a la memoria de mi hermano? Yo no hago eso

Si lo haces -dijo Wen seria y Byakun la vio sorprendido- si lo estás haciendo

¿Madre de que estás hablando? -dijo Byakun molesto- yo no estoy haciendo algo como eso, bueno tampoco estoy actuando como Rayko lo haría pero estoy seguro que

Estaría decepcionado de lo que dijiste cuando te dijeron de la misión -dijo Wen seria y Byakun se sorprendió- hijo escucha -se acercó y le tocó el hombro- sé que te dolió perder a Rayko, a mí también me dolió, él era mi hijo y estaba muy orgullosa de los dos así como estoy de ti, pero lo que estás haciendo -Byakun bajo las orejas al ver a Wen triste- no es lo que haría un Guardián

Pero ¿qué sentido tiene defender algo porque de todas maneras te mueres? -dijo Byakun deprimido- mi hermano murió por su deber

No, el murió por defenderte a ti -dijo Wen deprimida- si la gema te eligió es porque hay algo que ti que también había en Rayko, algo grande, tu hermano te diría que fueras con ellos para demostrar que tan fuerte eres, para que defendieras esta nación, ponte a pensar ¿qué más defendía Rayko aparte de ti?

A los demás...a San, a Bull, a Ming y Wings y a ti mamá -dijo Byakun poco sorprendido-

Así es hijo, el los defendió porque los amaba y ellos lo amaron tanto como tú -dijo Wen no deprimida- ponte a pensar cuantas personas inocentes morirán si tú no ayudas en esta pelea -Byakun se sorprendió y desvío la mirada al suelo- así es

Si tienes razón...siempre la tienes...-dijo Byakun deprimido- si Rayko estuviera aquí me diría lo mismo, creo que tienes razón...mis decisiones no fueron las correctas

Así es hijo ahora eres un Guardián no un simple Guerrero -dijo Wen sonriendo, le rasco la cabeza y Byakun asintió calmado, en el patio Po y Hinata estaban viendo a Izanamy de pies a cabeza y luego entre las orejas-

¡Ya déjenme! -Izanamy gritó un poco molesto haciendo que Po y Hinata se alejaran de el- ¿qué tanto hacen?

Es que queremos ver o saber porque te pudiste transformar así -dijo Po sorprendido- jamás pensé que tu pelo cambiara de color así de la nada

El Modo Guardián cambia el aspecto físico y también el poder del Guardián, todas sus habilidades -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo logre esta transformación cuando se fueron de la isla pero aún no es perfecta, solo puedo mantenerla unos pocos segundos

Es una técnica algo peligrosa y pesada por lo visto -dijo Hinata poco sorprendida- ¿qué te pasa en el pene al transformarte? -Izanamy se sonrojó bastante mientras Anya y Po solo se sorprendieron un poco-

¡¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de pregunta tan estúpida?! -Izanamy gritó avergonzado-

Solo quiero saber, ¿se te hace más grande? -dijo Hinata confundida-

¡Hinata! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado-

Vaya guarden silencio, algunos tratamos de descansar después de una resaca -dijo Byakun calmado llegando con ellos- vaya que son ruidosos

Mira quién lo dice señor mano larga -dijo Hinata molesta- ¿quieres que te salude otra vez?

¡No! -Byakun gritó cubriéndose con las manos entre las piernas- ya aprendí de mis errores ya no seré un gatito malo -los machos solo dieron un poco por lo que vieron- no yo decidí que los voy a acompañar en esta misión

¿Por qué? -dijo Anya confundida-

Porque es lo que mi hermano haría, es lo que un Guardián haría -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los demás asintieron, después de esa noche Byakun se estaba despidiendo de todos sus compañeros- les prometo que seré un Guerrero respetable

Eso esperamos muchos aquí -dijo Wing sonriendo- Rayko estaría orgulloso de esta decisión

Yo también pienso lo mismo -dijo San sonriendo- Byakun cuídate amigo

Si vuelve de las lejanas tierras donde hay mujeres hermosas -dijo Bult sonriendo-

Protege toda China -dijo Ming sonriendo-

Descuiden les voy a salvar el pellejo tontos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- madre volveré en un tiempo

Cuídate hijo y se fuerte -dijo Wen sonriendo- les deseamos lo mejor -Byakun asintió sonriendo, todos fueron caminando saliendo del pueblo mientras Byakun estaba entre Po e Izanamy alejado de las hembras-

¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Vamos al pantano de la tortuga por el último Guardián, James de tortuga negra -dijo Hinata sonriendo-


	39. Chapter 39

_**Una vacación en el pantano**_

Po, Hinata, Izanamy, Byakun y Anya estaban caminando en medio del bosque rumbo al norte, loa cinco estaban calmados hasta que la noche llegó, todos se juntaron en una fogata y armaron un campamento para pasar la noche.

Bien mañana llegaremos al pantano de la tortuga negra -dijo Anya calmada mientras Izanamy solo dejó caer algo de madera y extendió la mano liberando algo de fuego y la flama de la fogata se avivó-

Bien ya casi estamos los seis, tres más y estaremos los guardianes completos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po y ella se abrazaron viendo el fuego y Hinata arropó a los dos con una sabana-

En realidad sólo tendremos dos más -dijo Byakun calmado- no hay guerrero o guerrera dragón, somos los únicos

Eso no ayuda mucho -dijo Po calmado- un grupo de cinco contra un ejército de miles, grandes palabras de emoción

Po, cállate -dijo Izanamy calmado- me pude dar durante nuestra pelea que estas acostumbrado a usar una velocidad considerablemente alta al pensar Byakun -todos los estaban viendo- con un poco de entrenamiento podrás hacerte más rápido

Eso suena más que interesante -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

¿Podrían hablar de algo menos lúgubre? -dijo Hinata calmada, todos estaban calmados pero Izanamy se recostó y se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos- Gracias por el apoyo moral

De hecho yo también comienzo a tener un poco de sueño -dijo Po calmado y comenzó a bostezar- mañana llegaremos pero por ahora quiero descansar

Claro descansa cariño -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Po se recostó en el suelo y se quedó dormido- bien yo me quedare despierta un rato mas

No lo entiendo -dijo Byakun calmado-

¿Que no entiendo? -dijo Hinata confundida-

¿Que no entiendes? -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Que hace una chica como tu...con un tipo como Po? -dijo Byakun confundido-

No todas buscamos músculos sin cerebro o un pene grande que nos satisfaga de noche -dijo Hinata calmada- algunas buscamos amor, romance, calma, que el chico nos escuche, que sea tierno y amable, eso veo en Po y me gusta mucho

Hmp sinceramente no lo entiendo -dijo Byakun calmado- nadie debería casarse ni tener hijos hasta los cuarenta años es mi lema -se acosto y vio al cielo- así es mejor, si puedo comer, tener quien me limpie el cuarto y encontrar a chica para el sexo por las noches tengo la vida resuelta

Eres un idiota -dijo Anya molesta y Hinata asintió-

Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Hinata calmada, el rato paso rápido y las hembras seguían despiertas- ¿en que piensas cuando ves las estrellas Anya?

En nada, solo que, me gustaría tener una familia -dijo Anya sonriendo- algún día

Sabes hay veces en las que escucho que eres un poco quisquillosa con el romance, exiges mucho romance con los chicos que te gustan -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bueno solo unas pocas veces -dijo Anya sonriendo- sabes me gustaría ir a ver ese lugar del que tanto hablan, el pantano de la tortuga negra escuche que es muy agradable para pasar el rato

Yo también lo escuche, pero tenemos que hacer que el guerrero tortuga se nos una -dijo Hinata calmada- veremos je surge mañana tal vez podamos tomar un par de días y descansar

Eso suena fabuloso -dijo Anya sonriendo, a la mañana siguiente todos seguían caminando pero Po estaba bostezando bastante-

Hay ¿por qué sigues bostezando? -dijo Hinata confundida- se supone que dormiste más que cualquiera

Lo sé pero como panda dormir hasta las doce es bueno, es decir queme mucha energía es bueno tener un largo y merecido descanso -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Descanso de que? ¿De ser tierno y esponjoso? -dijo Anya sonriendo con burla-

Es cierto no haces nada -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Hay son unos pesados -dijo Po irritado- no soy tierno soy rudo ¿verdad Hinata?

Claro amor lo que tú digas -dijo Hinata sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- hmmm -Hinata comenzó a olfatear algo en el aire- hielo algo...

Si huele a arena y agua, pero este olor es un poco mohoso -dijo Izanamy calmado- estamos cerca del pantano -todos siguieron caminando un poco viendo el lugar, hasta que vieron que el ambiente estaba cambiando un poco y los árboles parecían torcerse mientras van avanzaban-

En este lugar parece que la humedad está aumentando -dijo Po calmado- todo está doblado y mojado -siguieron caminando por un momento hasta que llegaron a un lugar como un lago- bien llegamos

Tengan cuidado detecto algo de movimiento en el agua -dijo Hinata calmada, todos estaban avanzando con cuidado hasta que el agua comenzó a darles a la cintura, en el caso de Anya ella estaba por sumergirse casi por completo-

¿Necesitas ayuda? -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo que Anya tenía problemas para caminar ya que el agua le daba al cuello-

Creo que si -dijo Anya con dificultad, Izanamy metió casi todo su cuerpo al agua y la cargó al estilo de una princesa haciendo que se sonrojara- esto es un poco vergonzoso

Vamos relájate te ayudo al menos un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo ligeramente, los dos siguieron avanzando mientras Hinata estaba viéndolos un poco calmada, entrecerró los ojos y puso una de sus manos en el mentón-

¿Que estas pensando? -dijo Po calmado-

Mi intuición femenina me dice que esos dos se gustan -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Esos dos? No creo...son solo buenos amigos e Izanamy esta en una relación con Luceli...bueno creo -dijo Po calmado-

Quien sabe, tal vez Anya sea la que ayude a Izanamy a ser feliz, si es necesario crear una atmósfera romántica entre ellos durante este viaje lo haré -dijo Hinata sonriendo levantando el puño- y tal vez así tengamos una pareja para salir en citas dobles y demás

Tranquila querida -dijo Po sonriendo- pero esto es cosa de esos dos, no hay que interferir las cosas se dan por alguna razón así que déjalos en paz

Si pero...-dijo Hinata calmada pero Po le puso el dedo en los labios-

No interfieras -dijo Po calmado, Hinata asintió algo molesta y siguieron en su viaje, el agua se estaba haciendo un menos profunda pero igual les cubría mucho las piernas-

Quédense quietos -dijo Byakun intranquilo, todos estaban esperando algo hasta que Byakun fue jalado al agua-

¡Byakun! -todos gritaron sorprendidos y se juntaron de espaldas viendo a los lados, del agua se iluminó y Byakun salió saltando, estaba tosiendo un poco escupiendo agua-

Tengan...cuidado...ah hay cocodrilos -dijo Byakun serio mientras tosía el agua, el agua se movió y un cocodrilo salió frente a Po tratando de morderlo pero Po avanzó y lo sujetó del cuello con sus brazos y lo empujó hasta tirarlo al suelo, el cocodrilo era tan grande como Po y de color verde oscuro, Po y el cocodrilo estaban forcejeando en el suelo, hasta que el cocodrilo le dio una mordida en el hombro derecho haciendo que gritara-

¡Aléjate de mi novio! -Hinata grito le dio una patada al cocodrilo en la cabeza dándole en el ojo, el cocodrilo se quejó pero Po le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el cocodrilo lo soltó, Po se puso de leí sujetando su hombro- ¿estas bien?

Eso creo, rayos me confié este sujeto tiene una fuerza poco ordinaria -dijo Po molesto, el cocodrilo se puso a cuatro patas y gruñó, del agua salieron más cocodrilos, dando un total de diez, todos se quitaron las maletas y las dejaron en una roca un poco alta y seca, Izanamy dejó a Anya en una roca y se quitó su maleta para ver a los enemigos-

Malditos -dijo Hinata molesta- no tenemos de otra debemos luchar

Nos superan en número estamos en una ligera desventaja -dijo Po preocupado-

Usare el rayo y saldremos rápido de aquí -dijo Byakun calmado-

¡No! Si lo usas nos mataras, estamos rodeados de agua y eso conducirá la electricidad hacia nosotros -dijo Izanamy serio, todos estaban preocupados y un cocodrilo avanzó hacia Hinata y la sujetó de los hombros mientras abría la mandíbula tratando de morderla, Hinata levantó los brazos y le sujetó la parte superior e inferior del hocico, forcejeo un poco y levantó sus piernas dándole un golpe en el estómago al cocodrilo, un cocodrilo avanzó hacia Byakun pero él se hizo a un lado y luego avanzó dándole un golpe en la cabeza, el cocodrilo se quejó pero Byakun le dio otro golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera saliva y lanzó un golpe pero el cocodrilo le sujetó el puño y le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego otro en el mentón, un cocodrilo giró lanzando un golpe con la cola e Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, giro en medio del aire y cayó detrás del cocodrilo, solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en la espalda, el golpe sonó con fuerza pero Izanamy se estaba quejando y luego saltó sujetando su mano-

Tengan cuidado estos sujetos tienen una piel dura -dijo Izanamy serio, el cocodrilo avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical con su cola, Izanamy la esquivó saltando de lado y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Po saltó esquivando la mordida de un cocodrilo, junto sus manos y luego las extendió creando una vara de energía azul, el cocodrilo avanzó tratando de morderlo de nuevo pero extendió sus brazos y metió la vara dentro del hocico del cocodrilo, el cocodrilo se quejó mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de sacara la vara de dentro de su boca, Po solo sonrió y avanzó dándole un tacleada con su hombro derecho, Po se quejó pero extendió los brazos a los lados y luego los junto creando una pequeña esfera de energía azul-

¡Resplandor final! -gritó Po serio y liberó una ráfaga de energía golpeando al cocodrilo en el cuerpo, el cocodrilo fue empujado y cayó un poco alejado de Po, Po sonrió y se calmó pero un segundo cocodrilo avanzó y lo sujetó del cuerpo con sus brazos, lo levantó y luego giro estrellándolo en el suelo, Po se quejó pero se volvió a levantar y avanzó hacia el cocodrilo, el cocodrilo se giró lanzando un golpe con su cola pero Po la sujetó con sus manos, la cola le había dado un golpe en las costillas pero resistió, lo jalo con fuerza y el cocodrilo cayó al suelo quejándose, se levantó y avanzó tratando de morder a Po, Po solo se hizo a un lado dejando que cayera al suelo ya que Po aun tenía su cola sujetada, Po se agachó y pasó su brazo derecho sujetando el cuello del cocodrilo, lo apretó un poco y luego lo levantó con sus brazos para dejarlo caer con fuerza en una roca, el cocodrilo se quejó escupiendo algo de saliva por el golpe, Hinata estaba saltando esquivando el ataque de un cocodrilo cuando el cocodrilo abrió la boca y Hinata extendió el brazo izquierdo liberando una bola de fuego dentro de su boca, del cocodrilo se quejó mientras su boca ardía en fuego, un cocodrilo trato de atacar a Hinata por la espalda pero un flecha hecha de hielo avanzó y golpeó el pecho del cocodrilo, Hinata se giró para ver al cocodrilo con una herida superficial pero vio una segunda flecha avanzar y le dio otro golpe, Hinata se giró y vio que Anya estaba haciendo una sellos con las manos, junto las manos entrelazando los dedos y un torrente de agua se formó a su lado y luego se congeló-

Estilo del hielo -dijo Anya calmada, extendió los brazos a los lados y luego los junto frente a ella formando una esfera de hilo- ¡flecha de hielo! -extendió los brazos y la bola se convirtió en una flecha que golpeó al cocodrilo en el pecho, el cocodrilo se quejó pero Hinata le dio un golpe disparando una bola de fuego, el cocodrilo se quejó y cayó a un lado-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro pero aún es muy pronto para dar las gracias -dijo Anya calmada, Izanamy se quejó por que un cocodrilo lo tenía sujetado en sus brazos pero otro lo estaba golpeando en el estómago con fuerza, Izanamy se estaba quejando mientras Byakun estaba siendo ahogado mientras un cocodrilo le sujetaba el cuello y lo empujaba dentro del agua esperando a que dejara de pelear, Byakun trataba de liberarse pero estaba muy bien sujeto- tengo que ayudarlos -Anya junto sus manos y luego levantó dos dedos de ellas- Ninpou -extendió la mano derecha creando una bola de fuego y luego la lanzó contra el cocodrilo que estaba golpeando a Izanamy, el cocodrilo se quejó y se dio la vuelta viendo a Anya, Anya extendió los brazos hacia arriba para dispara dos bolas de fuego más hacia el cocodrilo haciendo que se quejara, el cocodrilo se enojó más y avanzó corriendo hacia Anya la cuál se asustó un poco, Izanamy expulsó energía y la energía aumentó-

¡AAAAAAA! -Izanamy giró un poco y luego liberó más energía- ¡HAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza empujando al cocodrilo haciendo que lo soltara, el cocodrilo se sorprendió e Izanamy l dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara- ya no se contengan, Byakun, Hinata usen sus poderes

Entendido -dijo Hinata sonriendo, le dio una patada en la cara al cocodrilo y se alejó saltando- ¡Haaaaaa! -Hinata gritó y liberó fuego pasando a su Modo Guardiana- Guerrera Fenix lista -en cocodrilo seguía tratando de matar a Byakun pero Byakun expulso energía azul pasando a su Modo guardián, el cocodrilo se sorprendió y Byakun lo empujó con sus piernas, Byakun se puso de pie y avanzó de un paso, le dio un golpe en el estómago al cocodrilo y luego comenzó a golpearlo de forma rápida, el cocodrilo apenas pudo reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta terminó estrellado en un árbol, Po seguía teniendo problemas hasta que Hinata le dio una patada al cocodrilo en la cabeza tirándolo al agua, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y sujetó al cocodrilo frente a Anya pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas, lo sujeto con fuerza y salto para darse la vuelta y cae de cabeza hacia el suelo, el cocodrilo terminó incociente e Izanamy se puso de pie frente a Anya-

Quédate detrás de mi yo te protejo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Gracias por la ayuda pero yo no te he pedido ayuda -dijo Anya un poco intranquila-

No hace falta que lo digas -dijo Izanamy calmado, Byakun estaba alejándose de los cocodrilos sujetando a Po de los brazos-

Son demasiados -dijo Hinata molesta- tener que usar esta técnica -se envolvió en fuego y creó una esfera del mismo elemento en su cuerpo-

¡No espera Hinata, si lo haces estaremos en graves problemas si no la manejas correctamente! -gritó Izanamy preocupado pero Hinata no le hizo caso-

Al menos tengo que intentarlo -dijo Hinata entre respiraciones- estos nuevos poderes son parte de mi, en esta transformación tengo que controlarlo, el fuego es parte de mi, yo lo controlo no al revés -el fuego aumento de tamaño mientras rodeaba a Hinata-

¡Todos cúbranse! -Izanamy gritó un poco asustado, Anya y Byakun se juntaron mientras Po se quejó un poco, Izanamy se colocó frente a los tres y se cruzó de brazos creando un escudo de energía dorada frente a ellos, Hinata estaba respirando un poco agitada mientras el fuego giraba y aumentaba de tamaño, Hinata estaba dejando que las flamas aumentaran más de tamaño y se concentraran rodeando su cuerpo, los demás estaban preocupados viendo el fuego moverse mientras los cocodrilos estaban rodeando a Hinata, caminaron un poco y avanzaron hacia ella pero Hinata pegó los brazos a su cuerpo y luego los estiró liberando un gran llamarada, Izanamy gritó aumentando su energía dorada dejando que el escudo los protegiera a los cuatro, los cocodrilos fueron golpeados por el ataque de Hinata, los cocodrilos estaban gritando mientras el fuego del ataque cubría todo el lugar dejando algunas rocas negras por la quemadura, el agua se comenzó a evaporar y los árboles estaban quemándose mientras parecían que se iban a caer, la llamarada siguió aumentando de tamaño quemando y destruyendo todo cerca, hasta Hinata se detuvo dejando un agujero en donde antes solía haber un lago, los cocodrilos estaban en el suelo heridos y con la piel quemada, Hinata vio a los lados y pudo ver que el escudo de Izanamy no soportó el ataque, pero sí detuvo la mayor parte, Po, Anya, Byakun e Izanamy estaban en el suelo heridos y con ligeras quemaduras en el cuerpo y ropa-

Hay...no...¿que hice? -dijo Hinata preocupada, trato de caminar pero no pudo ni dar ni un paso y cayó al suelo desmayada, nada más pudo ver como una figura masculina se estaba acercando a ella antes de desmayarse por completo, las horas pasaron y Hinata fue despertando poco a poco, se levantó con cuidado y escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo en más agua, vio a un lado y noto a Ayumi la hermana de James pasando un trapo en un poco de agua, Ayumi solo se dio la vuelta y vio a Hinata despierta-

Que bueno que despiertas -dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estoy? -dijo Hinata sería, trato de moverse pero se quejó y se sujeto las costillas del lado derecho, cuando se dio cuenta estaba desnuda y con unos vendajes en el torso sujetando y cubriendo sus senos- ¿que me paso?

Te encontramos desmayada en un estanque, bueno donde solía estar un estanque -dijo Ayumi calmada, se acercó a Hinata y se sentó en la cama- recuéstate tengo que cambiar las heridas

Pues lo siento, no puedo creer en tu historia hasta que vea a mis amigos -dijo Hinata sería y un poco molesta-

Lo sé tranquila, el panda, el tigre, el lobo y la zorra están bien pero el panda necesitaba vendajes así que esta en una clínica un poco mejor preparada que esta -dijo Ayumi calmada-

Llévame con ellos -dijo Hinata molesta, se dio la vuelta y quedó sentada- quiero ir a verlos

Oye tranquila -dijo Ayumi calmada y le sujeto los hombros a Hinata tratando de hacer que se sentara- aun no estas en condiciones de moverte

Se que no...pero aún así...¿donde están? -dijo Hinata molesta tratando de quedarse de pie-

Pues el panda estará sedado por ahora -Hinata vio en la entrada de la habitación como Boa estaba cargando una pequeña bolsa de hiervas- finalmente despiertas Guerrera Fenix

¿Que? -dijo Hinata confundida viendo a Boa y más con la gema en su cabeza- ¿acaso tú eres?

Soy Boa Niu, la Guerrera serpiente amarilla del norte -dijo Boa calmada- también soy uña guardián como tu y la doctora de esta aldea

Que bueno...yo...-Hinata trato de caminar pero se quejó y se volvió a quedar sentada-

Te sugiero que camines con cuidado porque usar esa llamarada realmente te debilito y sufriste algunas heridas en el cuerpo -dijo Boa calmada-

¿Por qué estoy desnuda? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Ah eso es porque tus ropas se quemaron así que mi hermana y yo tuvimos que quitártelas para poder ver tus heridas -dijo Ayumi calmada-

¿Tu hermana? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Soy yo -dijo Boa sonriendo y Hinata se quedó confundida- es una relación de hermandad adoptiva -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Ah eso tiene sentido -dijo Hinata sonriendo- te lo agradezco, me hiciste un gran favor

No hay problema -dijo Boa calmada, se acercó a una mesa y le preparó algo de agua calienta en una taza y dejó caer las hojas dentro para después acercarse a darle la taza- ten tomate esto

¿Que es esto? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Es una medicina muy buena de esta región, te ayudará con el dolor -dijo Boa calmada, Hinata no dijo nada solo tomo la taza y le dio un trago, Hinata solo infló sus mejillas y vio a los lados nerviosa y desesperada, al no ver nada que la ayudara se lo tragó-

Que asco...ah -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Asqueroso lo se, pero si fuera delicioso té haría más mal que bien -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Sabe horrible pero te servirá para que no té afecte el dolor -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, Hinata siguió bebiendo el contenido tratando de no vomitar, cuando terminó lo dejó a un lado- ¿como te sientes?

No lo sé...ah...que asco -dijo Hinata un poco irritada- bueno quiero ir a ver a mis amigos...yo...¿hu? -vió sus manos y luego su cuerpo- el dolor, el dolor se va es asombroso

Si es un buen remedio -dijo Boa sonriendo- bueno ponte tu ropa y vamos con tus amigos, Hinata tomo sus ropas que estaban en una maleta que Ayumi le había dado, estaba caminando un poco lento pero al salir del lugar pudo notar el brillo del sol y con eso la aldea que ataba en el pantano, Hinata se sorprendió por lo que veía, las casas estaban hechas de madera con paja en la cima y algunas hojas de arboles, los habitantes estaban caminando por puentes y suelos de madera, la aldea estaba a la altura de los árboles, Hinata estaba sorprendida viendo el lugar, se acercó a una parte de la orilla y vio hacia abajo quedando sorprendida-

No puede ser...esto es -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si lo sé -dijo Boa sonriendo, se acercó con cuidado hacia ella y vio por la orilla del suelo de madera, abajo de ellas había otros dos pisos llenos de casas y locales donde los animales estaban caminando, todo sujetando por sogas atadas a maderas los cuales eran los suelos de ese lugar, la aldea era un lugar colgante escondida entre los árboles- ¿que te parece?

¿Que que pienso? Esto es loco y sorprendente de verdad, este lugar está colgado sobre el pantano -dijo Hinata sorprendida y un poco asustada viendo el suelo a varios metros hacia el suelo- esto es increíble, una ciudad colgada en árboles

Así es -dijo Boa sonriendo- esta ciudad fue construida con la intension de que nuestros enemigos jamás nos encontraran por eso habitamos en los árboles

Es algo asombroso -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Vamos te llevaré con tus amigos -dijo Boa sonriendo, Hinata asintió y la siguió mientras Ayumi las acompañaba- sabes uno de ellos me dijo que estaban buscando a mi hermana a mi ¿que se debe?

Bueno es que es una situación de emergencia, queremos su ayuda y la de todos los guardianes -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Mmmm te escuchare pero primero tenemos que ir por mi hermano para que estemos reunidos y podamos hablar con tranquilidad -dijo Boa calmada, siguieron caminando por un rato y Ayumi se le acercó a Hinata-

Oye una pregunta y espero que seas un poco honesta -dijo Ayumi sonriendo y Hinata asintió- ¿el lobo y el tigre son solteros?

¿Que? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿el lobo? ¿Te refieres al japonés que venía con nosotros?

Si, esta guapo -dijo Ayumi sonriendo- se que tienen que salvar al mundo pero no estaría mal una vacación amorosa con un lobo como él o quizás el tigre -Hinata se molestó un poco por sus comentarios-

Mejor aléjate de el, no creo que tenga pareja pero aun así no me gustaría que estuviera a lado de ti por un rato -dijo Hinata molesta-

¿Por qué? Soy hermosa y una buena compañía -dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

Mira por mi puedes quedarte al tigre pero al lobo no lo toques -dijo Hinata molesta-

¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Tienes algo con el? -dijo Ayumi calmada y Hinata se sonrojó un poco-

No, no tengo nada con el...pero si es mi deber protegerlo de chicas atrevidas como tu -dijo Hinata molesta pero levemente sonrojada-

Mmm se nota que lo quieres mucho -dijo Ayumi riendo un poco- bueno lo dejaré pero me quedo con el tigre

Como quieras -dijo Hinata un poco irritada, estaban llegando a un lugar cuando vieron que había una multitud de animales tratando de ver dentro del lugar-

¿Que hace toda esta gente aquí? -dijo Boa confundida, se fueron acercando para ver qué pasaba y le preguntaron a un leopardo que estaba ahí- ¿disculpe pero que esta pasando?

Hubo una pelea de comida ahí dentro cuando de repente uno de los que estaba comiendo cayó en la mesa sin razón creen que esta muerto -dijo el leopardo nervioso, todos se fueron acercando para ver a un lobo acostado en una barra con la cara dentro del plato de comida, a su lado estaba Po sentado viendo al lobo de forma nerviosa, Izanamy y Anya estaban comiendo tranquilos algo de arroz mientras Byakun tocaba al lobo en el cuello-

¿Cómo está? -dijo Po nervioso-

Pues tieso esta -dijo Byakun nervioso, se alejó caminando un par de pasos y vio la cola moverse- esperen...miren parece que...esta vivo -el lobo se levantó y pasó sus manos por la cara quitándose la comida que tenía encima-

Oye ¿estás bien? -dijo Po confundido, el lobo solo movió las orejas al quitarse las manos de la cara reveló que era James-

Ah...me quedo dormido -dijo James calmado-

¡¿SE QUEDÓ DORMIDO?! -gritaron todos los presentes sorprendidos menos Izanamy y Anya los cuales estaban más que calmados-

Increíble se había quedado dormido yo pensé que estabas muerto -dijo Po sorprendido, James solo siguió comiendo de forma tranquila- ¿y todavía sigues comiendo?

Bueno que me durmiera no significa que no tenga hambre -dijo James sonriendo, siguió comiendo- por cierto gordito -se levantó y vio a Po de frente- escuché que me buscaban ¿para que?

Necesitamos tu ayuda para detener un ejercito de enemigos que quieren conquistar China -dijo Po serio pero James solo sonrió un poco-

¿Solo seis contra miles? ¿Eso me pides? -dijo James sonriendo- es un suicidio, solo un grupo de seis contra miles solo morirán

No con el poder de los seis Guardianes -dijo Byakun calmado- si los seis vamos a pelear y los enfrentamos podremos salir como triunfadores, necesitamos tu ayuda -James solo vio a ambos y luego a Izanamy comiendo-

¿Que podría ganar yo de todo esto? -dijo James sonriendo-

Que no te maten y honor -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero déjenlo es normal que los lobos beta o inferiores como él se mantengan al margen por cobardia

¡¿Cobardia?! -gritó James molesto viendo a Izanamy- ¡Nadie me llama cobarde! ¡Y soy un alfa! -Izanamy se comenzó a reír un poco y se puso de pie- ¡¿de que tanto te ríes?!

Me resulta divertido que te creas un alfa, a mis ojos solo eres un lobo inferior que huye con el rabo entre las patas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos estaban de frente pero James estaba gruñendo algo enojado- admítelo nada más tienes el título de adorno y nada más

Eres un miserable -dijo James molesto, Boa y Ayumi entraron junto a Hinata-

Esto va mal debemos detenerlos como podamos -dijo Ayumi preocupada-

Hermano no pelees -dijo Boa molesta pero Hinata avanzó rápido, James estaba por lanzar un golpe pero Hinata se acerco-

¡Lárgate! -Hinata gritó con fuerza y le ido un golpe en la mejilla a James y lo lanzó con fuerza hasta perforar la pared dejando un agujero, Byakun, Po y los que estaban cerca solo vieron a James volar perforando la pared del local más otras tres paredes de casas que estaban cerca, a Byakun casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa- ¡Po estas bien! -Hinata gritó sonriendo y abrazó a Po con fuerza-

Si claro estoy bien -dijo Po sonriendo- solo fueron unos rasguños, Hinata estaba sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- hey tranquila, hey tranquila -Hinata le estaba dando besos en toda su cara de forma rápida dejando que Po se riera-

 _Que fuerza más monstruosa...mejor no me meto con ella_ -pensó Byakun nervioso viendo el agujero-

 _ **Regreso al presente-**_ todos estaban afuera riendo un poco escuchando la historia de Byakun-

Esa fue la primera vez que vimos a James y también la primera vez que decidí no meterme con Hinata o hacerla enojar -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Y hasta la fecha todavía recuerdo el golpe -dijo James deprimido tocando su cara-

Y que eso sea de lección de ambos -dijo Hinata sonriendo cargando a su bebé, en un momento llegaron Po e Izanamy pero Izanamy se estaba quejando y llorando como si fuera un perro, tenía un vendaje en su mano y Po tenía un pedazo de papel en la nariz con algo de sangre- ¿que les pasó?

Mantis logró quitar el palillo de su mano pero le quedó un agujero del tamaño de mi meñique -dijo Po sonriendo, Izanamy se sentó y vio su mano-

Hay que horror tengo un agujero tan grande y no es cosa de chiste -dijo Izanamy adolorido-

Pobrecito ¿y a ti que te pasó? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Ya cuando saco el palillo el comenzó a llorar como un perro y me reí tan fuerte que me rompí un vaso sanguíneo de la nariz nada del otro mundo -dijo Po sonriendo, después de un rato todos estaban viendo el atardecer en el palacio de los guardianes-

Vaya que buen día -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ahora se pude decir que todo está en calma

Si tienes razón después de un larga batalla y preocupación me gusta esta calma -dijo Boa sonriendo, Po y Hinata estaban recostados en las escaleras mientras Long estaba caminando a cuatro patas en el suelo, Long solo se sentó en el suelo y jugó con una piedra mientras sonreía- aveces me dan ganas de tener un bebé -se acercó a Long y lo enrollo en su cola mientras el bebé estaba sonriendo haciéndose bolita en su cola- jaja es tan lindo

Si es un amor -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Po quiero otro

¿Que? -dijo Po confundido y sorprendido- ¿quieres otro?

Si, es decir tú no viste nacer a Long y pensándolo bien seríamos una gran familia cuatro juntos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bueno...podríamos intentarlo una vez más -dijo Po sonriendo, Long camino a Po y él lo cargó- ¿tu que dices baby? ¿Quieres un hermanito o hermanita? -el dio un beso en la frente y el bebé se estaba riendo un poco-

Si te daremos un hermanito o hermanita -dijo Hinata sonriendo, le daba algunos besos rápidos a Long haciéndolo reír-

Hay por favor como pueden desear más si ya tienen suficiente con el pequeño peludito -dijo Byakun un poco irritado-

Oye a pesar de que no podamos dormir y que me haga pipí cada vez que estornudo a causa de este pequeño milagro, el me brinda mucha felicidad -dijo Hinata sonriendo- amo mucho a mi bebé

Si yo también quiero a mi hijo, quien sabe Byakun quizás cuando llegues a tener hijos por algunas de tus aventuras por ahí lo entenderás -dijo Po calmado-

¿Hijos? ¿Yo? La verdad lo dudo, no estoy hecho para tener hijos -dijo Byakun calmado- mira a pesar de todo lo fabuloso que soy y que de seguro seré el padrino de Long y el que se lo quedará si ustedes dos llegan a sufrir un axidente

No eres el padrino de Long -dijo Po calmado- Izanamy lo es

Si, tampoco te lo daré, se quedará con mi familia en Japón si algo nos llega a pasar -dijo Hinata calmada-

Como su padrino -dijo Byakun calmado- el estará bien siendo aconsejado y guiado por mi

Lo dudo mucho -dijo Po calmado-

Estaría mejor siendo cuidado por una manda de salvajes que por ti -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Están diciendo que no confían en mí para cuidar de su hijo? -dijo Byakun un poco sorprendido-

Si eso dijimos -dijo Po calmado-

Es verdad, Byakun no creo que sirvas para ser padre ahora, y más importante no dejaría a mi hijo contigo -dijo Hinata calmada-

Pues que malos amigos son -dijo Byakun molesto y se retiró caminando rápido, Izanamy estaba regresando cargando a Amy en sus brazos cuando vio a Byakun irse-

¿Que pulga le picó? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Ah nada solo esta haciendo berrinche porque no le dejamos ser el padrino de Long -dijo Po calmado- ¿ya hablaste con Luceli?

No, esta muy molesta todavía, también gracias a las historias que contábamos ella recordó porque terminamos en primer lugar -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó y se sentó en las escaleras con los demás-

¿Qué haces con Amy? -dijo Boa calmada-

Lo qué pasa es que Luceli estaba muy molesta que dijo que solo cuidaría a uno de nuestros hijos, escogí a Amy porque es mi favorita -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Oye, no deberías escoger entre tus hijos -dijo Víbora un poco molesta-

Descuida aún es muy pequeña, en el futuro ni recordará lo que digo en este momento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Por cierto ¿donde vas a dormir? -dijo Po confundido-

¿A que te refieres? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Bueno Luceli te hecho del cuarto, es lógico pensar que necesitas un cuarto -dijo Po calmado-

Lo que dice es verdad -dijo Hinata calmada- en el palacio todas las habitaciones están llenas

No lo pensé -dijo Izanamy calmado- lógico no puedo quedar con ustedes sería raro y más cuando escuche lo que escuche cuando teníamos 19 años -entrecerró los ojos molesto y Po se sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada pero Hinata se estaba riendo avergonzada- veré con quien puedo compartir habitación esta noche

Volviendo a la historia -dijo Mono sonriendo- ¿qué pasó luego de encontrar a James?

Ah eso bueno eso es algo curioso -dijo Po sonriendo- después de hacer entrar a James en razón con calma le explicamos la situación y de forma sutil Hinata le pidió que se unirá a nuestra noble causa

 _ **Regreso al pasado-**_ Hinata tenía sujetado a James del cuello de la camisa mientras le daba varias bofetadas en la cara, lo golpeó tres veces con la palma de su mano y se detuvo-

¡¿Te nos unirás o no?! -dijo Hinata molesta mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos viendo a James con cachetes rojos e inflados por los golpes-

No...-dijo James molesto y Hinata lo siguió golpeando de forma rápida, las mejillas de James se inflaron el triple por los golpes-

¿Te nos unirás? -dijo Hinata molesta y James negó con la cabeza, en otro momento rápido, Hinata tenía a James sujetado del pelo de la cabeza y enfrente de ellos un barril lleno con agua, Hinata empujó a James y lo hizo meter la cabeza a la fuerza, lo sumergió un momento y luego lo sacó, lo volvió a meter de forma fuerte y luego lo sacó de nuevo- ¿si o no? -James solo estaba negando pero Hinata lo volvió a abofetear rápido mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos y preocupados-

Esta bien...ya...por favor...ya no me golpees...-dijo James entre gemidos- baja...ya no jajaj no ya no más buaaaa -James comenzó a llorar un poco-

¿Ven? Así se corrige a un niño mal portado -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los demás estaban asustados viendo a Hinata y retrocedieron un poco-

 _ **Regreso al presente-**_ todos estaban viendo preocupados o molestos en caso de James-

¿Que? Así se corrigen a los mal portados -dijo Hinata calmada-

Quizás en prision -dijo Grulla nervioso- eso fue un poco...criminal

Coincido -dijo Mono calmado- ¿y qué pasó después de que James se orinara del miedo?

No me oriné del miedo -dijo James molesto-

Si terminaste haciéndote pipí mientras llorabas a gritos -dijo Boa sonriendo- buen después de aceptar la misión teníamos que espera a que sus heridas se curaran así que los invitamos a pasar la noche en la aldea del pantano

Si y que noche...perdí tres de mis dientes esa noche -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Como tres dientes? -dijo Grulla confundido-

Estos dientes de aquí -Izanamy señaló tres de sus dientes inferiores y su colmillo derecho- son falsos y ešo fue porque Po me los rompió cuando me drogo

Algo yo no te drogue, es en fue Byakun y luego él me drogo a mi -dijo Po nervioso-

¿Pueden explicar eso? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Verán todo comenzó en una fiesta -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

 _ **Regreso al pasado-**_ Hinata, Po, Byakun, Izanamy y Anya estaban entrando a un salón lleno de animales, música alta y algunas luces por velas y antorchas, todos los animales estaban gritando y bailando, Hinata estaba sonriendo mientras Po veía como todos disfrutaban, pero Byakun tenía la vista puesta en las felinas o hembras más ebrias-

Vaya este lugar esta lleno de gatita -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si muchos se divierten aquí -dijo James sonriendo- esta fiesta es la mas divertida de toda, muchos desean solo entrar y disfrutar, todos lo siguieron hasta la segunda planta del salón- ¿que les parece?

Es la mejor fiesta que he visto -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿hay barra libre?

Claro, no sería una fiesta sin la barra -dijo James sonriendo- vamos hay que disfrutar la fiesta

Eso suena bien -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos sacudir el esqueleto

Yo mejor me voy a dormir -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Vamos relájate amargado -dijo James sonriendo, Byakun se acercó sonriendo con la camisa abierta mostrando los músculos y usando lentes oscuros, mientras en su mano derecha cargaba una bandeja con pasteles cuadrados-

Si saben, todos hay que disfrutar, hay que vivir, porque ya viajamos y trabajamos mucho merecemos un descanso -dijo Byakun sonriendo- todos coman uno, están mmm mmmm bueno bueno -extendió su brazo mostrando la bandeja-

Bueno ya que solo se vive una vez -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Yo igual tomaré uno -dijo Anya sonriendo- se ven sabrosos -cada una tomo uno igual que Po el único que quedaba era Izanamy- vamos anímate

No lo sé esto no se ve muy seguro -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya no seas tan amargado come uno -dijo Byakun sonriendo, todos asintieron e Izanamy tomó uno de pasteles-

Ya que -dijo Izanamy calmado, tomó uno y se lo comido de un golpe- esta bueno y delicioso -todos estaban sonriendo comiendo los pasteles-

Sale solo nos quedaremos un rato y todo con moderación -dijo Hinata sonriendo, pero unos minutos después- ¡WUUUUUU! -Hinata estaba gritando con los brazos levantados, tenía sus marcas brillando de color verde florecente en medio de la oscuridad, estaba usando nada más sus pantaletas sin su camisa con los senos al aire y estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Po-

¡WUUUUUUU! -Po gritó sonriendo, sus marcas del pelaje tenía también verde fluorescente y estaba gritando girando mientras cargaba a Hinata, igual que ella, el no estaba usando su ropa, solo la interior- ¡Es la mejor fiesta de todas!

¡Po hay que besarnos jaja! -Hinata gritó sonriendo, Po la bajó y la cargó en sus brazos pasando sus manos pro las axilas y la acercó para lamerle uno de los senos, Hinata gimió un poco sonriendo mientras Po pasaba su lengua en sus pezones y la dejó caer en una mesa mientras Hinata los abrazaba y le sujetaba la cabeza gimiendo no fuerza-

Ah si no pares ah que rico -dijo Hinata sonriendo- jajajaja me haces cosquillas, jajaja -en otro lado Byakun estaba recostado en una mesa con algunas hembras en ropa interior viéndolo, Byakun estaba desnudo con crema batida en sus pezones y entre sus piernas-

A ver señoritas -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿tienes sus cucharas? -las hembras les mostraron algunas cucharas- pues tírenlas que esto se pondrá salvaje -las hembras se estaban riendo pero una loba se acercó y le dio una lamida en los pezones quitándole algo de crema, las demás hembras la siguieron y comenzaron a lamer a Byakun- jajaja esto esta súper

¡Puedo volar! -Anya estaba siendo cargada en medio del público mientras pasaba de mano en mano- ¡aaaa jajaja! ¡No me arrepiento de nada! Jajaja -estaba riendo mientras sentían como la cargaban- ¡¿Como vas Izanamy?!

¡Siiiiii! ¡Adiós reglamento estupido! -Izanamy gritó y saltó a una mesa con dos lobas blancas riendo a su lado, se abrió la camisa y se puso unos lentes oscuros- esta me encanta -James se estaba riendo levantando el pulgar desde el suelo- jamás me había sentido más vivo

¿De verdad? ¿Como te sientes ahora? -dijo Boa sonriendo-

¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sus ojos estaban un poco irritados pero los cubrió con los lentes- señoritas -abrazó a ambas de las caderas- ¿quien quiere consentir al lobo? -las hembras se estaban riendo un poco-

Alguien toca la puerta -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, ella tenía los pezones y cara pintados, la cara parecía tener marcas como los de un gato-

¿Que rayos eres tú? -dijo Boa confundida-

No tengo ni idea -dijo Ayumi sonriendo- pero le saque un churro a un sujeto raro que encontré era cuadrado y tenía unas bolsas negras como ropa, olía gracioso y un poco podrido

Creo que sacaste el churro de a basura jajaja -dijo Boa entre risas-

Que importa, esto sabroso -dijo Ayumi sonriendo dándole una mordida- así alguien llama a la puerta-

Yo voy -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, dio un paso y cayó de cara al suelo- estoy bien jaja -Izanamy se volvió a levantar y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla- qué raro que un gato sea verde, jajaja un gato gigante y verde con un churro, estoy teniendo un buen viaje -se estaba riendo y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y toparse con Tigresa de adolescente- oh vaya una Tigresa de canela, ¿estas perdida niña?

Ah no...-dijo Tigresa extrañada- ¿disculpa esta de casualidad la maestra Boa? Es que necesito un doctor

Ah...no se...¿Como es? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Es una serpiente blanca, es una Boa gigante -dijo Tigresa calmada e Izanamy se quedó confundido aún más- puedes buscarla por favor, estoy muy desesperada

Déjame buscarte -dijo Izanamy calmado, cerró la puerta y camino un par de pasos, se quedó quieto y regreso a la puerta para abrirla de nuevo- ¿dijiste Boa verdad?

Así es -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado y volvió a cerrar la puerta, primero fue con Hinata y Po- oigan amigos hay una tigresa ahí afuera buscando una Boa o serpiente blanca

¿Una serpiente blanca? -dijo Po confundido retirando su cara del busto de Hinata dejando su cara marcada en el pecho de Hinata por la pintura- ¿que no es como un gusano o un plátano blanco?

¿Un plátano? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ok buscaré un plátano -se comenzó a reír un poco-

Oigan...¿lo escucha? ¿No lo escuchan? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- escuchó voces, y dicen está oscuro y me siento oprimido -estaba sorprendida y pegó su cabeza a la entrepierna de Po más específico a sus genitales-

Yo también los oigo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido abriendo los ojos- dicen "auxilio estamos dentro del bolso de Hinata, está oscuro y huele a menta" -hablo con una voz aguda haciendo reír a Hinata pero Po levantó las orejas-

Oh por dios mis genitales hablan -dijo Po sorprendido-

¿Tu también los escuchas? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy se retiró riendo un poco y fue con Byakun siendo "devorado" por las hembras-

¿Byakun has visto un gusano blanco? Buscan a Boa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No la he visto,..pero si he visto un plátano blanco, técnicamente es como un gusano -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Tienes razón...jajaja un plátano es como un gusano...la chica estaba buscando un plátano blanco jaja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Gracias -vio al frente y notó a una hembra mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo- ¿eso es un plátano con crema?

Nop, ese soy yo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- buen grande ¿verdad?

Como digas -dijo Izanamy calmado, se retiró y fue con Boa y Ayumi las cuales estaban bebiendo mucho- ¿oigan han visto un plátano blanco?

No -dijeron ambas hembras confundidas- ¿por que buscan un plátano blanco?

Hay una tigresa afuera que dice que quiere un plátano blanco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- dice que se llama Bip jajaja Bip

Puedo pero creo que James tiene uno ahí oh no James es un plátano -dijo Ayumi preocupada, viendo a James pintado de blanco en todo el cuerpo-

Tienes que salvarlo, la tigresa no se puede llevar a James -dijo Boa asustada-

Yo lo salvo descuiden -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó a James y lo sujeto de un brazo, se acercó a una ventana y la abrió-

Espera ¿qué haces? -dijo James confundido-

Me darás las gracias después -dijo Izanamy calmado, sujeto a James de los brazos y lo levantó sobre su espalda- vuela como el pájaro que eres -lo lanzo por la ventana y James comenzó a caer-

¡Puedo volar como Peter Pan el roba chicos! -James gritó o riendo cayendo, James terminó golpeando una rama con la espalda hasta partir la rama, cayó y se golpeó la cara con otra rama, siguió cayendo hasta que cayó sentado en una rama golpeándose los genitales- ¡OOOOOOUUUU! -Izanamy hizo un gesto de dolor al verlo sufrir- esta de la...música de baby baby

Ósea de la fregada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y riendo, se alejó de la ventana bailando y sonriendo- buenas noticias lanzó a James por la venta, así la tigresa no se lo va a comer

Bien pensado -dijo Ayumi sonriendo- mira plátano, dáselo -le dio un plátano a Izanamy y él lo tomó en su mano sonriendo-

Oh que bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- así la engañare, bien hecho golooosa -Izanamy le dio una nalgada a Ayumi, Ayumi se quedó sorprendida y luego comenzó a reír un poco, Izanamy se acercó a un bote de pintura blanca y vio el plátano en su mano, solo levantó los hombros y metió el plátano en la pintura, se acercó a la puerta y vio a Tigresa todavía esperando- dijiste Boa ¿verdad?

Si así es -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Aquí tienes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio el plátano, Tigresa lo vio confundida- disfruta tu vida feliz navidad

¡Espera no! -Tigresa gritó molesta pero Izanamy cerró la puerta- ¡ni siquiera es navidad! ¡Oye! -Izanamy había cerrado la puerta dejando a Tigresa molesta y confundida- ¿y que hago con esto? -solo dejó caer el plátano y se fue molesta, dentro la fiesta estaba avanzando y volviéndose más grande, Hinata estaba bailando levantando los brazos dejando que sus senos se movieran de un lado a otro-

¡Miren Izanamy va a lanzarse del segundo piso! -gritó Byakun sonriendo viendo que Izanamy tenía sujetada una liana de árbol-

¡No lo hagas Izanamy esa cosa se romperá con tu peso! -gritó Hinata preocupada-

¡Hay olvídate de las reglas fina aburrida! -gritó Izanamy sonriendo- hay que divertirse y vivir como nunca

¡Salta, salta, salta! -gritó Po sonriendo levantando el brazo con el puño-

¡Si salta sin miedo! ¡Hazlo! -gritó Anya sonriendo- ¡hazlo desde aquí veo que tienes vagina por el miedo!

¡Aquí voy! -gritó Izanamy sonriendo, sujetó la cuerda con ambas manos y se apoyó en la orilla del segundo piso-

Oye -Ayumi se acerco y le dio un beso a Izanamy en los labios, Izanamy se lo regresó hasta se podía ver que le había metido lengua-

Vaya que lenguas tan largas -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Izanamy dejó a Ayumi y luego eructo dejando caer un chicle en el suelo-

¿De quien es este chicle? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¡AQUÍ VOY COMO TARZAN!

Por favor no -dijo Hinata preocupada, Izanamy se lanzó desde la orilla con impulso, se balanceó un poco pero al llegar al otro extremo la cuerda se rompió-

¡Se que puedo volar! -Izanamy gritó pero la cuerda se rompió e Izanamy terminó golpeándose de cara con la orilla del segundo piso, giró en el aire y cayó acostado en el suelo de cara, algunos hicieron gestos de dolor al verlo caer-

¡Mi turno! -gritó Po sonriendo pero Hinata se tapó la boca preocupada al ver a Izanamy consciente y sin sus tres dientes de la boca-

 **Regreso al presente-**

Jajaja jajaja -Víbora, Grulla y Mono se estaban riendo igual que los demás-

Si, claro, búrlense -dijo Izanamy un poco molesto- pero no era el único en un mal viaje, Po y Hinata estaban tan perdidos que pensaron que el pene de Po les estaba hablando

Hay ¿a quien le importa? Tu estuviste de burla, me hubiera gustado verlo -dijo Vibora riendo-

¿Podemos seguir? -dijo Izanamy un poco molesto-

Bueno pero ¿qué pasó luego? -dijo Mono riendo-

Bueno resulta que Izanamy comenzó a divertirse más y fue más sonriente, todos seguimos el viaje después de eso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- parece que solo te hacía falta divertirte para recuperar tu sonrisa

Si y perdí unos dientes en el proceso -dijo Izanamy un poco irritado- ya se hace tarde y debo buscar donde pasar la noche -todos se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar mientras Izanamy solo estaba caminando cargando a Amy, la cual se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, suspiró viendo la puerta de un cuarto y vio que la luz encendida- ya no me queda de otra -tocó la puerta y alguien abrió la puerta-

¿Podemos Amy y yo quedarnos contigo? -dijo Izanamy preocupado viendo a Tigresa frente a él-

Claro -dijo Tigresa calmada-


	40. Chapter 40

_**Libérate y mira al otro lado**_

Era de noche en China, Izanamy estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa, en sus brazos tenía a su hija Amy la cual ya estaba durmiendo, el solo golpeó la puerta algo nervioso, la luz de una vela se encendió y Tigresa abrió la puerta viendo a Izanamy frente a ella-

Hola -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Hola ¿sucede algo malo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Ah no...solo Luceli me hecho del cuarto pero creo que se le olvidó que yo tenía a Amy conmigo, ¿podemos pasar la noche contigo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Claro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy pasó notando que había una cama extra, se acercó y acostó a Amy en una almohada en la cama extra, la arropo mientras la pequeña, Tigresa estaba acostando a su hija en su cuna mientras él buscaba sábanas improvisando un futon- ¿vas a dormir en el suelo?

Bueno creo que si ya que no hay más camas y Amy esta acostumbrada a dormir sola en cama -dijo Izanamy calmado- y para mi no hay problema, yo he dormido en lugares peores -Izanamy se acosto en el suelo y se quedó viendo el techo- aunque claro hace frío

Puedes dormir conmigo -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿Estas segura? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si claro, me ayudaste mucho, durante el parto, cuando nos atacaron y salvaste a mi hija -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- creó que una noche juntos no hace daño -Izanamy asintió y se acosto junto a Tigresa, los dos estaban de espaldas sintiendo el calor y presencia del otro, Tigresa estaba calmada pero Izanamy solo estaba suspirando deprimido-

Escuche que tienes dientes falsos -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Jaja si eso, bueno es que se me ocurrió lanzarme desde el segundo piso de un edificio y caí de cara en un escenario jejeje fue divertido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- de ese viaje fue una buena experiencia

¿Que te enseño? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Aa que no acepte bebidas raras o comida de parte de Byakun -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si ¿que más pasó cuando encontraron a James? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿hicieron algo más estupido?

Bueno pasó algo con Anya y los muchachos poco después que termine mi coma de dos días y cuando tenía mis dientes nuevos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero hay una parte legal que no te puedo decir pero si te puedo decir cómo salimos Del Valle con dos kilos de hierva feliz todo pasó en...

 _ **Regreso al pasado-**_ en medio de una montaña, en un bosque salió una carreta corriendo a una gran velocidad, dentro de la carreta estaban Hinata, Anya, Boa, Po, Byakun, Izanamy y James gritando asustados, detrás de ellos estaba un par de cocodrilos disparando flechas encendidas-

¡Tenemos que ir más rápido nos persiguen despintando flechas incendiadas! -gritó Po asustado-

¡Vamos en caída libre y firmamos un peso de casi doscientos kilos! ¡Mas rápido no podemos ir! -gritó Hinata al frente sujetando el volante de la carreta-

¡KYAAAAAAAA! -James gritó como niña abrazando un costal que parecía estar lleno con hiervas- ¡sabia que encontrar esto estaba mal! ¡Mal! ¡Muy pero muy, muy mal! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!

¡Ya contrólate nena! -Byakun gritó sujetando a James dándole una fobetada en la cara, los dos gritaron bajando las cabezas evitando una flecha con la punta encendida en fuego- ¡AAAAAAAAAHH! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! -el cocodrilo estaba levantado disparando flechas cubiertas de fuego-

¿Que te pasa cabron? -dijo el cocodrilo que estaba conduciendo viendo que el cocodrilo estaba disparando tenía una ereccion- ¿te calienta?

Si esto me excita -dijo el cocodrilo sonriendo mientras disparaba, las dos carretas estaban avanzando en bajada hasta que notaron que había una orilla donde se podía ver una caída libre de al menos veinte metros o más-

¡Caída! ¡Caída! ¡Precipicio! -Anya gritó asustada clavando sus garras en la madera- ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Alguien con huevos que haga algo! -Izanamy expulsó energía pasando a su Modo Guardián, Byakun hizo lo mismo, los dos sacaron un brazo, Izanamy el izquierdo y Byakun el derecho, los dos estaban casi tocando el suelo-

¡Vayan directo al precipicio! -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡¿Que?! ¡Estás loco! -Boa gritó asustada-

¡¿Estás loco o que te pasa?! -gritó Hinata asustada-

¡Solo hazlo! -gritó Byakun molesto, Hinata solo dejó que la carreta avanzara derecho, cuando estaban en la orilla la carreta estaba bajando-

¡OOOAAAAAAAAHH! -todos gritaron pero Byakun e Izanamy solo lanzando un golpe de frente liberando una gran roca debajo de la carreta, más rocas comenzaron a salir del bosque y de una pared formando un camino recto debajo de la carreta, la carreta comenzó a bajar por el puente con los cocodrilos detrás de ellos, estaban viendo que solo faltaba poco, los dos asintieron y salieron mas de la carreta para andar un golpe horizontal cortando el puente, la carreta de los cocodrilos cayó de forma recta cayendo de frente con los cocodrilos heridos pero vivos mientras se atoraban en algunos fragmentos de madera, cuando el cocodrilo vio había fuego cerca de la flecha con fuego-

¡Su P*ta madre! -dijeron los cuatro machos sorprendidos-

No inventen ¿todos están bien? -dijo Hinata asustada, en eso una roca cayó del cielo aplastando la carreta y luego está explotó causando una llamarada-

Ah si...si...parecen que tienen un buen reventón -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

Si hasta nos saludan hasta levantaron el pulgar -dijo James sonriendo nervioso mientras Izanamy y Byakun estaban sorprendidos, después de un día escapando los siete estaban acampando en un oasis, se podían algunas colinas de tierra que rodeaban una playa con un gran lago y río al frente-

Vaya no puedo creer que hayan querido matarnos solo por llevarnos unas hiervas -dijo Anya sorprendida-

¿Que esperabas? Nos robamos su hierba -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bien hecho a los dos por pensar rápido en ese puente de roca -dijo Boa calmada-

Si fue lo único que pensé cuando vi esa caída -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ya que estamos aquí ¡Vayamos a nadar desnudos! -Byakun se levantó quitándose la camisa-

¡Si! -gritan Po y James sonriendo-

¡NO! -gritaron Anya y Hinata molestas y sonrojadas, Po y James solo bajaron las orejas regañados-

No vamos a darles gustos -dijo Anya sería-

Es verdad nos quedamos con la ropa puesta nadie excepto mi novio me va a ver desnuda -dijo Hinata sería-

Hay son un par de aburridas -dijo Byakun molesto, todos lo vieron pero se cubrieron los ojos menos Boa que ella estaba sonriendo, Byakun estaba desnudo moviendo su cola de lado a lado- Hay que vivir la vida, tenemos una vida y debemos disfrutarla yo si voy a nadar desnudo

Hay por favor maestro Byakun por favor vístase -dijo Anya sonrojada viendo a otro lado tapándose los ojos-

Byakun ponte tu ropa -dijo Hinata molesta tapándose los ojos-

Yo secundo eso -dijo Po calmado bajo los brazos y vio a Byakun estirarse- ¡Hay pero que asco! -Po se tapó los ojos con sus manos, Byakun solo se metió a nadar-

Vamos el agua está deliciosa -dijo Byakun sonriendo- y creo qué hay más espacio rodeando la roca

Mejor más tarde sal del agua ¿quieres? -dijo Po intranquilo- que nadie beba esa agua -Solo sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, Izanamy solo estaba viendo el agua por un momento y luego a Anya, Anya le entregó un papel y él lo leyó, asintió tranquilo quedando dormido después de un rato, después de unas horas ya era media noche e Izanamy se levantó mostrando unos ojos rojos, vio a los demás dormidos menos a Anya, solo se retiró caminando y trepó por una roca hasta llegar a la parte superior y caminó un poco para ver a Anya sentada en la orilla viendo el agua y la luna-

Bien ya estoy aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿que sucede?

Ya quería hablar contigo -dijo Anya calmada- ven siéntate conmigo -Anya toco el pasto junto a ella e Izanamy e acerco para sentarse junto a ella- sabes durante la fiesta y que te recogimos sin tus dientes, también que estabas drogado mientras estaba algo drogado por eso no sentiste dolor me dijiste algo que me sorprendió

¿Que te dije? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Me dijiste te amo -dijo Anya calmada, Izanamy se sorprendió un poco- obvio no lo tome en serio, estabas muy perdido

Bueno lamento mi comportamiento, no sabia que me pondría en ese estado -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero Anya...creo que no mentía

¿Que dices? -dijo Anya confundida-

Creo...que si me...ah estoy enamorando de ti -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Lo siento pero no puedo responder a esos sentimientos -dijo Anya deprimida-

¿Puedo saber por qué? -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Porque somos de mundos diferentes, tú perteneces a una rama alta de peleadores yo solo soy una huérfana adoptada en el clan -dijo Anya deprimida- nuestra unidad no podría hacerse, aunque me duela no puedo estar contigo, no podemos estar juntos

Eso no es cierto -dijo Izanamy deprimido- no necesariamente tengo que dar excusas para estar contigo, no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie para estar con alguien con quien deseo estar, quiero estar contigo sin importar que pase -Anya sonrío pero lloraba un poco- no quiero renunciar a ti, y si te vas te seguiré, no importa que pase quiero estar contigo -Anya lo vio sorprendida- si quieres estar conmigo me harías muy feliz pero si no entonces seguiré peleando hasta suplicaré de ser necesario

Jeje -Anya se estaba riendo- no creo que me conozcas lo suficiente como hacer es tipo de promesa pero me sorprende tanto que quieras hacer esas promesas -Anya solo pego más su cabeza a al hombro de Izanamy- eres muy tierno, pero podemos estar en juntos sin decirle al público que tenemos una relación

¿Quieres esconderlo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Algo así pero quiero que esto funcione bien -dijo Anya calmada- dime una cosa ¿que harás con Luceli? No quiero ser la amante

Terminaré con ella -dijo Izanamy calmado- mejor dicho ya terminé con ella, nos peleamos y ella dijo que necesitábamos un tiempo lejos uno del otro, entonces lo pensé y terminamos ya no más

Si recuerdo esa pelea -dijo Anya calmada- pero también debe haber más razones para no estar juntos

¿Las hay? Yo no lo creo -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos se pusieron de pie y vieron las estrellas- no estamos atados a un solo destino, podemos reescribirlo

¿Reescribirlo? -dijo Anya confundida-

 _ **Sabes que te quiero**_ __-Izanamy canto con calma con un tono bajo- _ **Ese no es un secreto que trate de ocultar**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sé que me quieres**_ __-Izanamy se acerco y tomo las manos de Anya- _ **Así que deja de decir que tenemos las manos atadas**_ _ **,**_ _ **Afirmas que eso no dicen las cartas**_ -Izanamy camino sin soltar a Anya y ella lo siguió caminando por el pequeño pedazo de tierra- _**No obstante, el destino te aleja**_ _ **y**_ _ **te aparta de mí**_ -Anya estaba sorprendida y sonrojada sin dejar de ver a Izanamy, Izanamy la tomo de las caderas atrayéndola un poco- _**Pero estás aquí en mi corazón Así que ¿quién podrá detenerme si decido**_ _ **qu**_ _ **e tú eres mi destino?**_ __-Izanamy la sujetó de su cadera con la mano izquierda y levantó su mano sujetándola con la mano derecha en una postura de vals-

 _ **¿Y si reescribo las estrellas?**_ -Izanamy comenzó a bailar mientras Anya lo seguía dando pequeños pasos con el- _**Dices que fuiste hecha para mí Nada puede separarnos**_ -Izanamy levantó su brazo derecho sin soltar a Anya dejando que diera la vuelta sostenida en su pie derecho- _**Serías aquella a quien se suponí debía encontrar**_ _ **-**_ Izanamy la atrajo y la acostó en su brazo derecho doblando el brazo de Anya por su frente- _**Depende de ti, y depende de mí Nadie puede decirnos lo que habremos de ser**_ -Izanamy froto la mejilla de Anya dejando que el sonrojo fuera más notorio en sus mejillas- _**Así que ¿por qué no reescribimos las estrellas?**_ -la levantó y la dejó girar libremente pero Anya se detuvo e Izanamy se acerco por detrás para abrazarla- _**Tal vez el mundo podría ser nuestro Esta noche**_ -Izanamy solo se acerco para verla más de cerca pero Anya logró soltarse un poco y darse la vuelta-

 _ **Piensas que es fácil**_ -Anya coló las manos en el pecho de Izanamy y lo empujó lentamente- _**Piensas que no quiero correr hacia ti**_ -Anya se alejó caminando un par de pasos y le dio la espalda- _**Pero hay montañas**_ _ **y**_ _ **hay puertas a través de las cuales no podemos platicar**_ __-Anya canto juntando sus manos y luego se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy con tristeza- _ **Sé que te preguntas el motivo Porque podemos ser Solo tú y yo**_ _ **-**_ Anya bailo girando un poco, salto a una roca girando y se dejó caer sentada en la roca sin dejar de ver la luna y las estrellas- _**Entre estas paredes Pero cuando salgamos Despertaremos y veremos**_ __-Anya canto alargando la letra y vio una flor deshacerse con el viento- _ **que esto estaba perdido después de todo**_

 _ **Nadie puede reescribir las estrellas**_ __-Anya siguió los pétalos viendo las estrellas, se levantó y extendió las manos viendo al cielo- _ **¿Cómo puedes decir que serás mí**_ _ **o**_ _ **?**_ -Anya retrajo sus manos y las colocó en su pecho pero se volteó y vio a Izanamy- _**Todo nos separa**_ _ **y**_ _ **yo no soy quien se supone debías encontrar**_ __-Anya solo giro bailando y el viento se movía con fuerza dejando que las olas golpearan las rocas y Anya podía ver el brillo en las gotas- _ **No depende de ti**_ _ **,**_ _ **No depende de mí**_ -Anya solo podía ver a Izanamy el cual se acerco pero Ana volvió a saltar alejándose y giró bailando, Anya salto de nuevo quedando encima de una roca- _**Cuando todos nos dicen lo que podemos ser**_ -Anya apretó los párpados cerrándolos y lloro un poco- _**¿Cómo podemos reescribir las estrellas?**_ _-_ Anya se giró para ver a Izanamy extendiendo su mano derecha frente a ella- _ **Dices que el mundo puede ser nuestro Esta noche**_ -Anya tomo la mano de Izanamy sintiendo una calidez en su pecho, tanto Izanamy como Anya estaban calmados pero sentían como su corazón latía al entrar en contacto mientras Byakun y Boa estaban sorprendidos, Hinata y Po estaban usando toallas escondidas detrás de unas rocas en el otro extremo de la playa, los cuatro estaban viendo como Anya se acercaba más a Izanamy y los dos terminaron abrazados-

 _ **¡Lo único que quiero es volar contigo!**_ -los dos cantaron mientras Izanamy sujeto a Anya de la cadera y la levantó para girar y la cargó en sus brazos- _**¡lo único que quiero es caer contigo! Así que solo dame todo de ti**_ -Izanamy bajo a Anya y la atrajo en un brazo tratando de besarla pero Anya se rehusó y se alejó un poco-

 _ **¡Es imposible!**_ -Anya gritó cantando y se alejó dándose la vuelta y caminó un par de pasos-

 _ **No es imposible**_ -Izanamy canto acercándose-

 _ **¿Es posible?**_ -Anya canto cerrando los ojos y se sujetó la cabeza-

 _ **¡Di que es posible!**_ -Anya se dio la vuelta y se topó con Izanamy cerca de ella y los dos cantaron con fuerza- _**¿Como podemos reescribir las estrellas?**_ -los dos cantaron y comenzaron a bailar juntos- ¿ _ **Dices que fuiste hecha para mí?**_ -Anya se alejó estirando su brazo derecho sin soltar a Izanamy- _**Nada puede separarnos**_ -Izanamy la atrajo y Anya giró pegando su espalda en el pecho de Izanamy pero Anya avanzó corriendo a la orilla- _**P**_ _ **orque tú eres a quien se supone debía encontrar**_ -Izanamy la siguió y la sujetó de su mano izquierda y ella se detuvo solo para girar y ver a Izanamy, el la atrajo abrazándola y bailó cargándola con sus brazos- _**Depende de ti**_ -Anya canto tocando el pecho de Izanamy- _**Y depende de ti**_ -Izanamy le tocó el pecho a Anya justo donde tenía su corazón- _**Nadie puede decirnos lo que habremos de ser**_ -Izanamy lanzó a Anya dejando que ella girara en el aire y comenzara a caer en otro punto donde el ya la esperaba, Izanamy la atrapó en sus brazos y giró mientras Anya paso sus brazos por su cuello sujetándolo con fuerza- _**¿Y por qué no podemos reescribir las estrellas, Cambiar el mundo para que sea nuestro?**_ -Anya cayó al suelo acostada mientras Izanamy estaba encima de ella también acostado mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la cara de Anya, Anya solo paso sus manos por las costillas de Izanamy solo lo acariciaba-

 _ **Sabes que te quiero...no es un secreto que trate de ocultar**_ -Anya canto lentamente- _**podemos cambiar el destino no tengo las manos atadas**_ -Anya e Izanamy se dieron un beso mientras Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Ni yo, creo que hacen una linda pareja -dijo Po sonriendo- apenas terminó con Luceli hace unos meses y el ya tiene novia nueva

¿Que? El no termino con Luceli, se dieron un tiempo es decir la relación está en pausa pero aún así son exclusivos -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

¿Que? No lo creo, para nosotros es finito se acabo -dijo Po sonriendo-

No, es solo te doy un tiempo y luego volvemos rápido todo mundo sabe eso -dijo Hinata molesta-

Yo no sabia eso -dijo Po sorprendido-

( _Yo no sabia eso_ -dijo Tigresa sorprendida en la cama-

 _Yo tampoco lo sabia_ -dijo Izanamy nervioso-)

Hay pobre Luceli -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bueno como sea eso no tiene nada que con nosotros -dijo Po calmado- hoy solo se trata de ti y de mi -se acerco y beso el cuello de Hinata haciendo que gimiera un poco, le dio una leve mordida y Hinata sacó sus garras mientras movía la cola un poco, Po toco el trasero de Hinata lo apretó haciendo que ella se mojara, Hinata se posó yo en una roca mientras Po le abría la toalla y la dejaba caer al suelo revelando el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, Po se agachó y comenzó a abrir la vagina de Hinata viendo su interior mojado, Po metió su lengua un poco haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y comenzara a gemir un poco, Po metió casi toda su nariz y se mojó la cara sintiendo los fluidos vaginales de Hinata, Hinata estaba gimiendo sujetando la cabeza de Po al sentir su respiración en su ano y la lengua en su vagina dejando que derrama más fluidos-

Parece que alguien la está pasando bien -dijo Boa sonriendo escuchando los gemidos de Hinata- ¿Que te pace si...?

Ya me adelanté -dijo Byakun sonriendo mostrando que estaba desnudo, Boa se quedó sorprendida y se reía un poco sonrojada- ¿Qué tal? Sorprendente en tamaño lo se -Boa abrió la boca y comenzó a chupar el pene de Byakun, ella movía la cabeza un poco saboreandolo, movía la lengua de forma rápida haciendo que Byakun riera y luego soltó un gemido- ah eres muy hábil con esa lengua que tienes -Boa solo sonrío un poco paso la punta de su cola por los genitales de Byakun frotándolo un poco, Byakun se sentó en una roca mientras Boa comenzó a frotar su vagina rosada y húmeda en los genitales de Byakun sintiendo que se comenzaba a mojar Byakun estaba sonriendo sintiendo los movimientos de Boa sobre su cuerpo, en otro lado Anya estaba gimiendo mientras Izanamy le abría la camisa y comenzaba a chupar sus senos, sus senos pequeños y de pezon rosado, Izanamy podía sentir el latir del corazón de Anya son tan solo tocar el seno, Anya se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón quedando totalmente desnuda, se acerco a Izanamy y lo sentó en una roca, comenzó a a quitarle la cinta y le bajo en pantalón mostrando su pene erecto, Anya lo metió en su boca con cuidado evitando el contacto con sus dientes, movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, succionaba con un poco de fuerza-

Izanamy le sujeto la cabeza sintiendo que sus movimientos eran lentos pero Anya pasó su mano izquierda sujetándole el pene y con la derecha comenzó a frotar su vagina con dos de sus dedos, tallaba lentamente y metió uno de sus dedos dejando que su clitoris saliera erecto al menos un poco, comenzó a tallar rotando su mano mientras podía sentir como su vagina estaba comenzaba a mojarse un poco, siguió frotando un poco más mientras movía la cabeza, Izanamy la detuvo y la levantó acostándola en la roca, le abrió las piernas y vio su vagina húmeda derramando pequeñas gotas de fluido vaginal, Izanamy se acercó y comenzó a lamer su vagina metiendo un poco la lengua mientras la sujetaba de sus muslos-

¡Aaah! -Anya gimió con un poco de fuerza mientras Izanamy seguía chupando y lamiendo su vagina, el clitoris de Anya se levantó mientras él seguía lamiéndolo un poco- Aaah Aaahhh me...ahh me corro...ah siento...que me voy a correr -Anya gritó al final y derramó sus fluidos sobre la cara de Izanamy-

Ah...aaah Po aaah no pares ya casi ya casi -dijo Hinata gimiendo mientras Po se levantó y la masturbaba con sus dedos, Po estaba metiendo dos de sus dedos por la vagina de Hinata, los movía de adentro hacia afuera, los volvió a meter mientras los movía dentro de la vagina de Hinata haciendo que soltara un gemido más fuerte- ¡Aaaaaahh! -Hinata estaba gimiendo más fuerte mientras Po frotaba su pene en su trasero- ha me corro...me corro...me corro -Hinata gritó derramando fluidos vaginales en toda la mano de Po, Po solo vio su mano mojada y a Hinata respirando agitada, Hinata solo sujeto su vagina y la abrió mostrando como sus fluidos salían en pequeñas líneas brillantes-

AH me corro -dijo Boa gimiendo pero Byakun terminó eyaculando en su cara cubriéndola con semen, Boa sonrío y comenzó a saborear el semen su lengua y cara- ¿es todo?

Aún no -Byakun sonrío y su pene se levantó mostrándose efecto de nuevo- soy considerado el más resistente de mi equipo -Boa solo sonrío y Byakun se acosto mientras ella se deslizaba y mostró su vagina mojada, levantó su vagina dejando que sus fluidos cayeran derramándose en el pene de Byakun, ella sonrío un poco y se acerco más, Po estaba sujetando su pene y froto la punta en el clitoris de Hinata dejando que sus fluidos lo mojaran y lubricaran, con Anya ella estaba respirando agitada mientras Izanamy frotaba su pene a lo largo de su vagina dejando que los fluidos lo mojaran, se preparo y Anya asintió-

Mételo -dijeron las tres hembras sonrojadas, los machos asintieron y metieron sus lentes en la respectiva vagina dejando que las hembras liberaran un fuerte grito por el placer- ¡AAAAAAH! -Anya se recostó más en la roca, Hinata gimió mientras su vagina derramaba más fluidos al entrar en contacto con el pene de Po, Boa solo se retorció al sentir el pene de Byakun dentro de ella-

Ah eres...más grande...que otras serpientes...-dijo Boa sorprendida, Byakun sonrío y se levantó moviendo sus caderas, Boa estaba gimiendo mientras su cuerpo quedaba recto sobre el cuerpo de Byakun, el pene de Byakun entraba y salía de su vagina la cual derramaba fluidos dejando manchas sobre el cuerpo y pelo de Byakun, Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza clavando sus garras en la roca, sus senos se movían y chocaban entre sí pero Po los sujeto con sus manos y los apretó, Anya estaba gritando un poco pero parecía estar gozando, Izanamy la sujeto de sus caderas y se movía con más fuerza, la vagina de Anya se estaba sonrojando no cada golpe, sus vagina soltaba varias gotas de fluidos mientras ella estaba sonrojada gimiendo un poco fuerte-

Aaah así si, no pares...ah aah que rico...dame más duro aaah -Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Po estaba empujando más sus caderas penetrando con fuerza Hinata ella sacó sus garras y las clavó en la roca dejando marcas y grietas de la fuerza con que la estaba apretando-

Aaah Izanamy...aaah no pares...AAH me gusta...aaah que rico me gusta -Anya estaba gimiendo mientras Izanamy la envestía con mucha fuerza, se acerco y le chupo los senos haciendo que gritara excitada- ¡AAAAAHN! -Anya derramó algunos fluidos con un poco de sangre al parecer había perdido su virginidad, Po se inclinó sujetando a Hinata y estaba apretándole los senos, los movía y luego los juntaba sujetando sus pezones, Po la envestía con más fuerza dejando que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo dejando una mancha y charco de humedad, Po comenzó a lamerle el cuello a Hinata mientras se movía ma fuertes, le dio la vuelta quedando sujeto de su vagina pero los dos estaban de frente, Po la sujeto de los muslos y comenzó a moverse más fuerte y más rápido mientras Hinata estaba gimiendo mucho, Hinata sujeto a Po del cuello y le dio un beso abriendo la boca-

Boa estaba gimiendo frotando su vagina en el pene de Byakun y lo sujeto con la punta de la cola, lo estaba masturbando dejando que el semen de Byakun saliera eyaculando, cubrió su cola y vagina pero Byakun siguió duro y Boa abrió la boca metiendo la punta en su boca saboreando el semen de Byakun, Izanamy estaba acostado en el suelo con Anya encima de él moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, Izanamy le sujeto el trasero y Anya se acosto moviendo de arriba hacia abajo sus caderas, sus caderas se movían más rápido dejando ver cómo sus fluidos manchaban y mojaban los genitales de Izanamy, los dos se dieron un beso-

¡Me voy...aaah...me voy a aaah! -Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza-

Aaah me co...aaaah aquí viene...aaah -Anya estaba gimiendo sonrojada-

Ah ya no puedo...no puedo...aquí -Boa estaba gimiendo también-

¡ME CORRO! -las tres hembras gritaron llenando el campo de sus gemidos y gritos mientras los machos eyacularon fuera cubriéndolas con semen, no se detuvieron y siguieron haciéndolo pero James por su parte estaba acostado cubriendo su cuerpo y cabeza sonrojado y llorando-

Todos tienen sexo menos yo -dijo James llorando- pero ¿verdad que tú no me abandonarás? -levanto su mano derecha y junto los dedos simulando una boca- no, yo siempre te seré fiel y no te abandone a menos que te lo hagas con izquierda -hizo una voz chillona usando su mano como títere- _**de regreso al presente-**_

¿Realmente dijo eso? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Si ahora los llama mani izquierdin y dre derechin -dijo Izanamy calmado y Tigresa solo se reía un poco- bueno todo fue normal hasta el día de la guerra, nos enfrentamos a más de cien sujetos y siete jabalís los seis juntos, pero Borak su general ayudado por Yujiro fue el más difícil de todos, casi perdemos pero si no fuera por los planes de Po creo que no hubiéramos sobrevivido

Recuerdo esa invasion yo enfrente a un general llamado Boar, esa fue la primera vez que venci a alguien y que descubrí quien era, descubrí mi estilo de combate y fue la primera misión de los cinco furiosos -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Ya veo bueno Gracias por derrotar a un general -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- también ayudaste a salvar a China -Tigresa asintió, los dos estaban viendo al techo calmados mientras Tigresa suspiró-

¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? -dijo Tigresa calmada, Izanamy sólo se sorprendió y se levantó derramando algo de fluido nasal de su nariz- las niñas están dormidas y yo quiero, ademas parece que tu relación con Luceli ya se está acabando ¿por que no?

Claro -dijo Izanamy calmado y fácil, sólo se acercó a Tigresa y ella se comenzó a reír un poco, después de unos minutos Bruce estaba caminando afuera del cuarto y tocó la puerta-

¿Quien? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Soy yo Bruce, Tigresa sé que Izanamy está ahí ¿puedo hablar con el? -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿No puedes esperar 15 o 20 minutos? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tal vez en 45 -dijo Tigresa-

Eso funcionaría para que vinieras dos veces -dijo Izanamy riendo- hey cálmate golosa -Bruce solo levanto una ceja confundido-

Es sobre tu matrimonio creo que tengo la solución a tu problemas -dijo Bruce calmado, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Izanamy usando solo su pantalón, mientras Tigresa estaba usando la sábana para cubrirse- vayamos a la barra de Byakun para hablar

Esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos caminaron y llegaron a un cuarto con una barra y muchas botellas en frente, todas acomodadas en en estantes, tomaron una botella y se sirvieron- he de reconocerlo Byakun si sabe cómo divertirse, bien ¿que me tienes que decir? -se sirvió dos tragos-

Divórciate -dijo Bruce calmado, los dos dieron un trago pero Izanamy escupió el suyo y vio sorprendido a Bruce-

¿Que no es ilegal? -dijo Izanamy confundido dando un trago-

Claro que no, verás ¿recuerdas que antes de casarte los hice firmar algo a ambos? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Vagamente pero si -dijo Izanamy calmado- dijiste que era algo para la boda como un permiso de alcohol

Bueno la verdad es que era un prenupcial -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Bueno -Bruce busco en su ropa y saco una carpeta azul y la abrió mostrando una hoja de papel- en caso de divorcio el palacio y dinero quedara asegurado para Izanamy Shiba el novio, en caso de tener hijos se aplicarán las siguientes condiciones, en caso de dos hijos el hijo favorito quedara con el macho y el segundo hijo quedara con la esposa, se permitirán visitas los fines de semana a los dos padres para intercambiar hijos y un tiempo comunal entre los dos niños, en caso de bebé y niño menor de 16 años el macho pagará una pensión para comida y ropa solo y exclusivamente para eso no más, ¿que opinas? Tienes todas las de ganar

No estoy seguro -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, los dos dieron un trago y bajaron los vasos-

Escucha, justo aqui, justo ahora te estoy dando un volteo de salida, una oferta de libertad -dijo Bruce calmado- estás atrapado en una jaula y yo té puedo dar la llave para que seas libre y volar

Pero no puedo darle la espalda los valores y a la familia -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya supéralo -dijo Bruce calmado- si esto sigue así ella ejecutará su plan, quitarte todo, se lo que trama este fue su plan desde el principio, eso no bueno, ahora tiene las herramientas, así que te lo ofrezco de nuevo divórciate

Ok mi amigo, detesto decirte esto pero eso no pasará -dijo Izanamy calmado-estoy cómodo con mi familia y mi vida, en la que dices que estoy atrapado

Entonces ¿quieres ser la burla porque esa bruja te lo quito, mendigando y caminando recogiendo maní y cáscaras para vivir? -dijo Bruce calmado- solo serás un payaso más

Bien ¿de donde sacas que tiene un plan? -dijo Izanamy confundido- se lo dijo a Lucy y yo le saqué la información

Te la montaste -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Cinco veces -dijo Bruce calmado- ella está loca, te lo quiere quitar todo, yo solo te ofrezco una salida mi amigo

No es mala pero...su plan -dijo Izanamy nervioso, tomó un trago y vio el vaso-

¿Así quieres pasar tus días? Whisky, miseria, pañales y sin felicidad -dijo Bruce calmado-

Si sería como tú sería más miserable, sin familia y sin...aventuras -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- esa perra

¿Ya te diste cuenta? -dijo Bruce sonriendo- este no eres tú Izanamy, te gustaba la aventura y la diversión no esto que tú llamas vida cacera casado, castrado y sin emoción, tomas las paredes y comienza derrumbarlas, déjame ayudarte, déjame darte la libertad de soñar un poco, despertarte y curar tu dolor -Izanamy se quedó sorprendido sin saber que decir solo se quedó pensándolo un poco- ahora es un trato, que parece la pena tomarlo pero todo depende de ti -Bruce le mostró él acta de divorcio e Izanamy suspiro-

Esta bien pero ¿que haremos? ¿Puedo quedarme con mi hija? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Me parece justo es solo una niña y con el entrenamiento correcto será una buena princesa solo si estas seguro que puedes cuidarla tu solo -dijo Bruce calmado-

Estoy seguro, le daré una vida de aventuras, tendrá un espíritu indomable -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomo los papeles y firmó- bien está hecho gracias por cuidarme la espalda amigo

Siempre hermano -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ahí me dices cómo fue el sexo con una tigresa -Izanamy sonrió y chocaron sus puños- hoy eres hombre libre -Izanamy regreso al cuarto con Tigresa más tarde hasta que llegó la mañana todos estaban comiendo tranquilos y vieron a Hinata comer algo de tofu haciendo muecas del asco-

Ah que asco ¿quien puede comer esto? -dijo Hinata asqueada- siendo que me estoy comiendo un pedazo de pasto y tierra

Jejeje te hace bien al organismo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- pero es raro ¿porque quieres comer más sano? Tu comer cómo panda o cerdo

Es que quiero tener un bebé y dicen que comer cosas saludables ayuda al vientre pero seré sincera esto sabe horrible -dijo Hinata asqueada- esto no es comida

Jaja es lo mismo que digo yo -dijo Po sonriendo- bueno mejor come algo más sabroso -Po le dejo un plato de fideos calientes- esto si es vitamina rica y dulce en minerales

Claro que si -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todos estaban comiendo pero Mono estaba viendo a Po y luego la sopa-

¿Po donde vas a vivir? -dijo Mono calmado y todos le pusieron atención-

Mono ya deberían saber que me voy a tener que quedar aquí y luego volveré al palacio de Jade por mis cosas -dijo Po calmado-

Pero ¿como vamos a vivir sin tu sopa? -dijo Mantis un poco asustado-

Han vivido bien sin la sopa estarán bien -dijo Po sonriendo- pero la cosa es que yo ya estoy casado, no voy a dejar mis obligaciones con mi esposa y mi hijo, mi papá vendrá y se quedará aquí en la ciudad imperial, sus fideos serán un sensacion aquí y creo que tendré que buscar una casa para que podamos vivir tranquilos es todo -todos estaban asintiendo un poco deprimidos-

Te vamos a extrañar mucho -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Y yo a ustedes chicos -dijo Po calmado- bueno todos vamos a comer un buen desayuno antes de su viaje -todos estaban comiendo cuando Luceli llegó cargando al bebé macho-

Hola -dijo Luceli calmado y todos la saludaron, Long estaba sentado en una silla mientras Luceli dejó a Isaac en otra silla dejando que se quedara sentado-

¿Cómo estás Luceli? -dijo Hinata calmada dándole su biberón a Long-

Bien, creo que si estaba un poco molesta, no poco es muy poco para lo molesta que estaba, furiosa, si eso estoy furiosa -dijo Luceli molesta- no puedo creerlo apenas nos dimos un tiempo y el ya se acostaba contra a mis espaldas y ahora posiblemente tiene hijos fuera no puedo creerlo

Bueno ustedes terminaron -dijo Grulla nervioso-

No terminamos nos dimos un tiempo es lo mismo que estar separados pero aún son exclusivos para volver después, todo mundo sabe eso -dijo Luceli molesta-

Se los dije -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro adoras decirnos eso -dijo Po sonriendo- entonces ¿que harás? ¿Seguirás enojada o lo dejarás?

Seguiré enojada, pero esto solo es un tropiezo todo matrimonio los tiene -dijo Luceli calmada, se sirvió una taza de té y se calmó un poco- es decir no me es infiel ahora, no es como James que no para de masturbarse y cuando termina se pone a llorar

¡Yo no hago eso! -James grito sonrojado y nervioso-

Anoche te escuché, dijiste "¡Hay si a papito le gusta!" -dijo Luceli sonriendo y todos se estaban riendo- y luego escuché el llanto

Leía una novela en voz alta -dijo James nervioso-

Si claro, lo escuché tres veces esa misma noche -dijo Byakun sonriendo, algunos se estaban riendo mientras Tigresa llegó haciendo que todos se mantuvieran callados-

Buenos días -dijo Tigresa calmada, se acercó mientras Po la veía caminar y tambalearse un poco, solo tomó un poco de té y lo bebió- maestro le informó que mi hija y yo estamos listas para irnos

Claro es un gusto saberlo -dijo Shifu calmado viendo un poco extrañado a Tigresa- ¿Tigresa estas bien?

Si claro -dijo Tigresa calmada- solo tuve una noche algo movida nada del otro mundo

¿Noche movida? -dijo Vibora confundida- ¿que hiciste? -se escucharon algunas risas y vieron a Izanamy y a Bruce entrar, todos estaban viendo a Luceli y luego a Izanamy mientras el cargaba a Amy en brazos-

Vaya que bien, ¿viniste a disculparte? -dijo Luceli molesta-

No, creo que tengo una solución a todo eso y mi abogado te lo puede decir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Bruce se acercó y le dio los papeles a Luceli quien comenzó a leerlos- solo espero la firma y listo

¡¿Acta de divorcio?! -Luceli grito sorprendida, igual que los demás mientras Tigresa estaba más que calmada- ¿te quieres divorciar?

Si revivir el pasado me hizo darme cuenta de que no quiero estar atado a ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- así que yo y mi hija solo nos iremos a conocer el mundo y tu...ah puedes hacer lo que quieras -Luceli solo estaba sorprendida y poco después ella fue quien se retiró mientras Izanamy hacía maletas para irse- bien nos vemos chicos sabrán de mi cuando haya que saber

Pero todo lo qué pasó eso fue horrible, la dejas y te vas así con tu hija eso está mal -dijo Po sorprendido-

Lo siento pero yo ya no pertenezco aquí y siento que Amy y yo merecemos una vida diferente que ambos deseemos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No veo que romper tu familia sirva para eso -dijo Hinata molesta-

Lo siento pero yo tengo una visión y en esa soy libre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- nos volveremos a ver y adiós -solo se despidió cargando una mochila y cargando a su hija para irse, Hinata estaba molesta al verlo partir mientras Po suspiró-

¿Y como sigue la historia? -dijo Vibora calmada-

Bueno después del sexo -dijo Po calmado- todos viajamos a un pueblo pero encontramos algo importante

 _ **Regreso al pasado-**_ después de eso el grupo siguió viajando mientras Hinata estaba pensando tocando la gema-

¿Te ocurre algo malo? -dijo Po confundido-

No lo sé...sentí algo raro al dormir anoche -dijo Hinata calmada- fue raro comencé a tener sueños viéndonos a ti, a mi y a nuestros amigos, no se que pasaba fue confuso

Tranquila solo fueron sueños -dijo Po calmado, le dio un abrazo para calmarla, siguieron viajando mientras James tocó un árbol y sintió el aire mientras él olfateaba algo-

Oigan creo que estamos cerca de un pueblo pero no huelo nada mas que humo y sangre -dijo James calmado, todos se preocuparon un poco y siguieron caminando pasando por el bosque y llegaron a la entrada de un pequeño pueblo donde se veían casas quemadas, había humo saliendo de algunas zonas con fuego todavía ardiendo, Hinata se tapó la boca asustada, Po solo caminó un poco por una casa viendo que la puerta estaba rota y con algunos agujeros por el impacto de flechas, Byakun entró con cuidado a un lugar solo para encontrar un pequeño grupo de animales muertos en el suelo, Izanamy camino siguiendo una línea de sangre en el suelo y vio a un leon joven vestido como maestro de Kung Fu, estaba muerto con una gran cortada en el pecho-

Todos fueron asesinados -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿hay alguien vivo?

No -dijo Boa sorprendida, ella estaba expulsando energía recibiendo ondas de sonidos y sísmicas- no hay nadie vivo aquí, mujeres, niños, machos todos muertos

¿Como sabes eso? -dijo Hinata confundida, Anya no dijo nada, solo camino por el pueblo viendo los cuerpos y manchas de sangre-

Uso mis habilidades como un rastreador, usando ondas sísmicas puedo detectar cuerpo en movimiento así me dicen lugar y posición de la persona -dijo Boa calmada- soy una serpiente solo puedo ver en forma infrarroja solo puedo ver el calor de los seres vivos y el soñar me ayuda ver todo completo

Que gran habilidad -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

¿Cuántos fueron? -dijo Po confundido-

200 -dijo Boa calmada-

Doscientos y tres -dijo Anya sería cargando los cuerpos de dos jabalís y dejó caer una almeja- estos estaban tirados en la salida del pueblo

También había cuerpos de maestros de Kung Fu -dijo Byakun serio- esto no fue un asalto fue una masacre no se llevaron dinero ni nada

Los maestros que encontré fueron asesinados por una espada -dijo Izanamy serio- y por alguien pequeño que la blandia

Fue un ejército -dijo Po serio, cerró los ojos un momento y pudo escuchar los gritos tanto de miedo como de batalla, solo sintió el viento y olor del humo lleno su nariz- la pelea pudo tardar dos horas o menos, los maestros de Kung Fu pelearon pero fueron superados en número

Tal vez traicionados -dijo James serio- hay algunos con cortes en la espalda

¿Quienes hicieron esto? -dijo Boa molesta-

Tal vez los mismos que nos enviaron a matar -dijo Izanamy serio, se escuchó un sonido silbante y cuando se dieron cuenta James ya tenía una flecha atorada en su hombro derecho-

¡AAAAA! -James grito sorprendido y cayó al suelo mientras los demás lo vieron confundidos y luego vieron a los lados, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados de soldados y entre ellos estaban un leon vestido con un traje blanco y dorado- me acabó de hacer una raya de tigre en los calzones

¡Alto no se muevan! -gritaron los soldados molestos mientras levantaban los brazos nerviosos- por orden de su majestad Lord Zhengde están arrestados por el asesinato de este pueblo


End file.
